


Herencia de las Cartas (Traducción)

by Kuro_Neko4869, Love_Psycho



Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Cardcaptor Rin, Crossover, Drama, Fantasia, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Secuela de SCC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 264,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Neko4869/pseuds/Kuro_Neko4869, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: Okumura Rin tiene doce años cuando conoce a Kerberos y las cartas.Las cartas mágicas suenan como algo salido de una historia de fantasía, pero eso es con lo que Rin tiene que lidiar. Peor aún, debido a un accidente, tiene el deber de capturar a  todas las cartas, ya que es el único capaz de hacerlo. Al menos con Kero a su lado, Rin tiene una oportunidad.¿Pero puede hacer malabarismos con el trabajo de Cardcaptor, la escuela y mantener todo esto oculto de su familia?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inheritance of Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847252) by [Love_Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho). 



> Hola! Este es el primer trabajo que publico en AO3 y es una traducción de un fanfic escrito por Love_Psycho. Esta traducción esta hecha con su permiso y es mi primer gran proyecto a traducir (porque en serio, es muy largo y esta es solo la primera parte).  
> Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo lo hice en su tiempo. Cualquier duda, corrección o critica constructiva es bienvenida.

Es un cofre amplio, pesado. Elegantemente decorado. Hecho de madera fuerte, acero e incrustaciones de metales preciosos y piedras, es verdaderamente una obra de arte. La mayor parte del arcón está hecho de roble blanco, con adornos de ébano y acero para reforzarlo. Los diseños decorativos están hechos de plata, oro, latón e incluso varias piedras semipreciosas y preciosas como el jade, el zafiro, el rubí y el ónix. Es realmente un cofre maravilloso -especialmente teniendo en cuenta que es de tamaño completo y no una miniatura- a excepción de una cosa:

Sin importar qué, nadie ha podido desbloquearlo. Podría decirse que esto aumenta su valor, ya que hace que la gente crea que en su interior, realmente hay algo invaluable escondido.

Ha viajado por todo el mundo, empezando en Hong Kong (donde fue encontrado enterrado bajo tierra por unos agricultores) yendo luego a Gran Bretaña en el siglo 19, a continuación, Francia, Italia, volvió a China después de una breve estancia en la India, y finalmente, viejo y en su mayoría olvidado, terminó en un pequeño monasterio en Japón. A un joven nuevo miembro con el nombre de Fujimoto Shirō, se le encomiendo llevarlo al sótano, ya que no hay nada más que puedan hacer con él, les fue donado por un rico benefactor después de que murió de vejez, y es bastante inútil para ellos.

El joven exorcista lo mira. Si bien está ligeramente sucio por el viaje a través de los siglos, los diseños son todavía maravillosos de contemplar. Por un lado, hay un sol brillante hecho de oro con rubíes agregados como un toque adicional. El otro lado tiene una luna hecha con casi el mismo estilo, excepto que se usó plata y zafiros en su lugar. En la parte superior, hay una gran estrella hecha en latón; o mejor dicho, perfilada en latón con relleno de jade en el centro. Otros diseños más pequeños hechos de latón y ónix también bordean el cofre, asemejándose a símbolos mágicos extraños.

Shirō suspira, será algo muy pesado de mover y los otros miembros más viejos ya lo han dejado solo. Enrollando sus mangas, se dispone a moverlo hacia el carrito que le dieron. Se tarda un poco, pero finalmente termina de colocarlo en su lugar y se dirige hacia las escaleras que conducen al sótano. Moviéndose con cuidado logra bajar la mayoría de los escalones sin problemas.

Al menos hasta que está casi en la parte inferior, momento en el que un paso mal colocado da como resultado que las ruedas se atasquen y que el cofre sea expulsado, golpeando el fondo con un sonido fuerte. Shirō se estremece ante eso, y luego mira fijamente.

El cofre aterrizó en su parte delantera antes de rebotar en posición vertical, los broches se abrieron y la cerradura... la cerradura está rota. Shirō no lo puede creer y se apresura a observarlo. Después de casi dos siglos de existencia, el cofre finalmente ha sido desbloqueado. Dudando brevemente, el joven abre el cofre.

Él mira dentro, luego se desploma. "Ah hombre... tienes que estar bromeando..."

El antiguo cofre, el misterioso y caro cofre que ha provocado todo un revuelo sobre su contenido...

... está completamente vacío.

"Bueno... eso es una decepción". Después de un momento, Shirō lo cierra y cierra los broches. Se le dijo que lo pusiera en el sótano en la parte posterior después de todo. No tiene que decirle nada a sus superiores sobre que fue abierto y esta decepcionantemente vacío. No es realmente tan importante después de todo.

Después de que lo haya colocado en la parte de atrás, se da vuelta y sale del sótano, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente. Es casi la hora de la cena y tiene hambre.

Se mueve tan rápido, que extraña completamente el círculo mágico que aparece debajo del cofre y lo envuelve en una luz brillante. En ese momento, una suave voz, una dulce voz... habla, aparentemente viniendo de la luz que rodea el cofre.

_"Ah ... ya casi es hora"._

**Capítulo 1: Nacimiento de un nuevo CardCaptor**

El gran ruido de algo estrellandose y la nube de polvo resultante que golpea su cara y lo hace toser es totalmente su culpa. De varias maneras.

En primer lugar, no debería haber tomado de manera imprudente algo para moverlo sin verificar si es seguro hacerlo. Que es por lo que ocurre el accidente.

En segundo lugar, debería haber pensado en llevar algún tipo de mascarilla por la cantidad de polvo y suciedad que hay en el sótano. Es por eso que está teniendo un grave ataque de tos.

Y, finalmente, no debería haber perdido la paciencia y haber causado tanto alboroto en su primer día en la secundaria, lo que provocó que su padre adoptivo lo castigara haciéndole limpiar el viejo sótano.

Alejando el polvo mientras sigue tosiendo, Okumura Rin se pregunta en cuánto tiempo no se ha tocado este lugar. Tal vez por décadas dada la densidad de la mugre. Rin se estremece al ver las telarañas; realmente no le gusta la idea de los insectos y otras cosas que se arrastran en la oscuridad donde no puede verlos. Es demasiado asqueroso.

Suspirando, Rin se pone de pie, agarrando la linterna desechada que trajo consigo. No hay forma de salir de esto; Al menos debe intentar limpiar el lugar hasta que el Padre Fujimoto diga que se le permite detenerse y subir.

Rin espera que sea a tiempo para la cena, pero no está conteniendo la respiración demasiado en ese aspecto. Ir sin una cena adecuada es una especie de castigo por defecto en el monasterio. Y Rin causó un incidente bastante grande, por lo que probablemente se adjunte a su castigo actual.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Rin comienza a mirar a su alrededor otra vez. Debería tener más cuidado; duda que el anciano hubiera enviado aquí a un niño de doce años si fuera realmente peligroso, pero eso no significa que no pueda lastimarse accidentalmente si no tiene cuidado.

Una pequeña luz en la parte de atrás lo hace detenerse en medio de tratar de arreglar el desastre que el mismo hizo, mirando a la oscuridad silenciosa trata de averiguar que es. Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de algo.

Permaneciendo muy callado, Rin se da cuenta de que puede escuchar algún tipo de gruñido/quejido. El pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello se eleva ante eso, y él comienza a considerar fastidiar su castigo y salir de allí. Ese sonido es extraño. Luego vuelve a ver el destello de luz y se gira para seguirlo con los ojos. Parece una especie de pequeña esfera de luz, moviéndose por el lugar. A pesar de su aspecto misterioso y el sonido parecido a un gruñido/quejido, Rin no puede evitar ser curioso. Él solo duda por un momento antes de dar un paso detrás de la esfera de luz que baila cerca, sobre una vieja lámpara con un patrón de flor rosa nocivo que probablemente se supone que es de sakura pero se parece más a manchas tóxicas.

La esfera continúa bailando en su lugar, antes de comenzar a moverse, tambaleándose como si estuviera borracha o algo así. Eventualmente, se establece en la parte posterior, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su lugar. Rin parpadea. Tan extraño como es, parece que le está diciendo que vaya allí. Poco a poco, con cuidado, Rin se acerca a ella. La luz se cierne en su lugar, iluminando el área. Rin mira hacia abajo cuando comienza a descender y ve el viejo cofre a sus pies. La luz se hunde en el cofre y desaparece de la vista.

Con la curiosidad despertada por completo en este punto, Rin se acerca al cofre y baja su linterna. Se arrodilla frente a el y recorre con la mano cuidadosamente la parte superior. Rin puede sentir impresiones en él, algún tipo de diseño debajo de todo el polvo y la suciedad. Sin embargo, es demasiado oscuro para verlo realmente, incluso con su linterna. A tientas por un momento, Rin finalmente encuentra los broches y los deshace. Hubo una cerradura en algún momento, pero está rota, lo que permite que Rin abra fácilmente el cofre. Una vez que el polvo se disipa, Rin toma la linterna y mira.

Para su sorpresa, todo en su interior parece completamente nuevo, con solo una ligera capa de polvo del exterior recientemente perturbado. Hay varios dispositivos tecnológicos ahí, la mayoría asemejándose a algún tipo de paquete de baterías. También hay ropa vieja que -cuando Rin saca una- tiene el tamaño y está diseñada para una niña. E incluso Rin tiene que admitir que son bastante bonitas. Dejando a un lado el atuendo, los ojos de Rin se fijan en la única cosa en el cofre que no es ropa o un dispositivo tecnológico. Parece un libro; uno bastante rosa además. Curioso, Rin lo recoge y lo ilumina con la linterna.

A pesar del rosa, hay una imagen de un león alado de aspecto bastante impresionante en la portada, con algún tipo de cadena y colgante en forma de sol con incrustaciones en la parte superior. Rin se pregunta si es oro real y da vuelta el libro, parpadeando ante el otro diseño: tiene lo que se puede llamar un "círculo mágico" en el medio, con un sol alado en la parte superior y una luna creciente con alas en la parte inferior, con una cinta debajo de ella. Se vuelve hacia el frente y mira hacia arriba en la parte superior, donde puede ver una cinta muy similar a la anterior.

Frunciendo el ceño, lentamente pronuncia la palabra escrita allí. "Sa... ku... ra. Sakura." Él inclina el libro hacia adelante y hacia atrás, luego mira hacia el cofre. "¿Perteneció todo esto a esta chica Sakura? Uh".

Se da cuenta de que el broche del libro tiene una cerradura y deja de lado la linterna, aunque se asegura de que todavía pueda ver. "Aah... probablemente..." Rin se estremece, mientras algo como la electricidad estática le sube por los dedos cuando toca la cerradura del libro. Este se abre de golpe, sobresaltándolo.

"Uh. Eso es extraño." Rin cuidadosamente abre el libro y se sorprende. "¿Cartas? Bueno, supongo que si quisieras esconderlas o algo así..." Levanta la primera. Frunce el ceño al no querer dejar de lado el libro, pero sin poder leer la carta sin levantar la linterna. Colocando la carta de nuevo en el libro, mira a su alrededor. "Tiene que haber un interruptor de luz por aquí en alguna parte... Estoy seguro de que Tou-san lo mencionó ..."

Se tarda un rato, pero, finalmente, Rin encuentra el interruptor de la luz. También tiene la suerte de encontrar una de las luces que están dispersas en el lugar justo encima del cofre, lo que le permite apartar y apagar su linterna.

Ahora completamente distraído de su tarea original, Rin toma nuevamente el libro y la carta. La carta es tan rosada como el libro, pero sigue siendo bastante interesante de mirar. En la parte superior tiene la mitad de una estrella de ocho puntas de color oro, mientras que en el inferior hay una estrella más pequeña de cinco puntas. La mitad de un símbolo con forma de sol está a la izquierda, mientras que en la derecha hay una luna creciente. En el medio hay una foto de una dama. Ella tiene el pelo largo cayendo hacia adelante en dos mechones largos, recordándole a Rin alas. En sus hombros también tiene algo con forma de alas, las cuales se parecen a la de los insectos o más bien a las alas que poseen las hadas, aunque Rin no puede ver sus pies; de hecho, solo puede ver su torso en realidad. Hay un subtítulo en la parte inferior en algo que se parece a una pancarta y Rin se centra en eso.

"Hm..." Rin comienza a caminar hacia adelante y hacia atrás, casi inconscientemente. Todavía sosteniendo el libro y la carta, Rin se esfuerza por leer la palabra. Está en inglés, piensa. "Um... Wi... Win"

Desapercibido para él, un extraño diseño hecho de luz comienza a aparecer lentamente en sus pies, parpadeando como si estuviera siendo encendido y apagado de forma intermitente.

Rin sonríe cuando finalmente lo descubre, deteniendo su caminata mientras lo hace. "¡Windy!"

Luego retrocede, sorprendido cuando un gran viento aparece repentinamente y una luz debajo de él estalla. Cubriéndose la cara y agarrando tanto el libro como la carta, Rin no se da cuenta de que todas las demás cartas del libro son alzadas por el viento y están en el aire. Parecen flotar por un momento, antes de que de todas repente empiecen a dispersarse, de alguna manera atravesando las paredes y saliendo del monasterio.

Hay una pausa mientras el viento se disipa lentamente. Rin levanta su cara, preguntándose qué demonios pasó y mira la carta. Luego echa un vistazo al libro; El libro ahora muy vacío.

"Uh... oops?" Rin no está seguro de lo que pasó, pero probablemente sea su culpa... otra vez.

_" Ah ... y ahora comienza de nuevo ..."_ Una voz susurra suavemente, antes de que el orbe de luz que había llevado a Rin al cofre finalmente desaparezca, dejando solo un tipo de brillo que flota allí antes de dirigirse lentamente hacia Rin, hundiéndose en su piel.

* * *

El largo e incómodo momento de Rin mirando alternativamente entre la carta Windy y el libro termina cuando el joven decide rendirse y sentarse en el suelo.

Sentado con las piernas cruzadas, Rin aparta el libro para que solo pueda mirar la carta. "¿Eso... eso realmente sucedió?"

Un repentino y extraño resplandor hace que Rin se gire, aturdido cuando el libro comienza a brillar. Se da la vuelta para ponerse de pie cuando una figura sale lentamente de ella. Rin lo miró fijamente. Parecía una especie de animal de peluche amarillo-anaranjado, con grandes orejas y alas en la espalda.

Pequeños ojos negros se centran en Rin. "¡Yo!"

Rin deja escapar un grito de shock y se medio-arrastra lejos. "Tú... tú..."

La cosa inclina su cabeza, pareciendo confundida. "Oi, ¿hay algún problema?"

"¡Estás hablando!", Escupe Rin, mirando fijamente con grandes y asustados ojos azules a la extraña criatura que apareció frente a él. _'Y en el dialecto de Osaka para arrancar!'_

El animal de peluche frunce el ceño ante eso. "Ah, ¡por supuesto que hablo! ¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

"Ahh... pero eres... un..." Rin hace una pausa, parpadea. "¿Que eres?"

"No soy un _qué_ , soy un _quién_ . ¡Soy Kerberos, la Bestia del Sello y el Guardián de las Cartas! "La cosa -él, Rin se da cuenta por su manera de hablar-, se infla.

"Uh..." Una palabra se queda en la mente de Rin, la de "cartas". "Um... ¿qué cartas?"

Kerberos sonríe. "¡Por qué, solo las mejores Cartas! ¡Las grandes cartas mágicas creadas originalmente por Clow Reed, dominadas y expandidas por Kinomoto Sakura! ¡Estas mismas Cartas en sí mismas! "Señala detrás de él hacia el libro vacío. Hay una pausa, una pausa muy incómoda para Rin.

"¿Tú... te refieres a... tarjetas como esta?" Rin le ofrece Windy a Kerberos.

El ser alado revolotea para ver y sonríe. "¡Sí, como este!" Él le da una palmadita a la parte superior de la misma. Luego se detiene y mira hacia abajo. "¿Windy?" Hay un momento de silencio cuando Rin puede ver algo como el miedo cruzar la cara de la pequeña criatura. "Oh no."

Se da vuelta y mira el libro.

"¡¡¡NOOO !!!", grita al ver el libro muy vacío, corriendo hacia él y mirando el compartimiento vacío como si al observarlo fijamente y durante el tiempo suficiente, las cartas reaparecerán mágicamente. Luego se desploma en el suelo. "Oh, Kerberos. Nunca aprendes ¿verdad? Ya deberías saberlo; tomar una siesta cuando estas de guardia es una receta para el desastre! ... Yue me _matará_ cuando se despierte".

Rin le da una sonrisa nerviosa. "Um... lo siento. Creo que es mi culpa. Solo estaba leyendo el nombre de esta carta y surgió un gran viento y... "

"... voló todas las cartas lejos". Kerberos termina. Su cabeza se levanta y mira hacia la distancia. "¿Podría ser?" Se gira en Rin.

"Oi! ¿¡Exactamente cómo encontraste este libro!? "Exige, flotando hasta la cara de Rin.

Rin echa su cabeza hacia atrás, un poco sorprendido por la proximidad repentina. "Uh... lo encontré..." Rin piensa de nuevo. "Había una extraña cosa luminosa que seguí... y la vi entrar en el cofre". Rin hace un gesto detrás de Kerberos hacia dicho cofre. Rin vacila entonces, ya que hay algo profundo en la mirada de Kerberos.

"Sigue. Cuéntame más."

"Um..." Los ojos de Rin vagan un poco antes de aterrizar en Kerberos una vez más. El no cree que pueda escapar de aquí. No sabe nada sobre lo que es una Bestia Guardiana o quién es Kerberos, aparte de que se ve como un animal de peluche y usa el dialecto de Osaka. "Bueno, lo vi, el libro, en el cofre y lo recogí. Cuando toqué la cerradura, simplemente se rompió...

"Esa cerradura. Tiene un sello mágico en ella. No deberías haber podido abrirla, mucho menos hacer que se abriera solo por entrar en contacto contigo", le dice Kerberos lentamente. Entonces él sonríe. "Además ¿esto?, Activando Windy y esparciendo las Cartas... je, es como la primera vez que conocí a Sakura".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Rin está confundido. Tiene todo el derecho a estarlo. Cartas mágicas, peluches parlantes y comentarios vagos... es como algo sacado de un manga de fantasía.

"Para haber usado a Windy, habrías necesitado tener talento mágico natural. Haber visto esa luz que mencionaste y hacer que el libro se desbloquee para ti..." Kerberos sonríe de repente. "Ah, tú debes ser el candidato que estaba esperando".

"¿Ca... candidato?" Eso es todo lo que Rin logra decir antes de que Kerberos este sobre él de nuevo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Uh... mi nombre es... Okumura Rin", dice Rin finalmente.

Kerberos parpadea. "¿Rin? Es un nombre de chica".

Rin frunce el ceño ante eso. "Oi, ¡como si tuvieras algún derecho para hablar! ¡Pareces un animal de peluche y tienes un nombre que no encaja en absoluto! "

Kerberos pone los ojos en blanco. "Esto es solo mi forma sellada. La forma que tomo para permanecer bajo el radar y conservar energía. En este momento, no puedo tomar mi _increíble y_ verdadera forma. "Hay una pausa, luego él habla otra vez, un poco más tranquilo," Puedes llamarme Kero cuando esté así, si eso te resulta más fácil ".

Rin parpadea. Algo extraño se proyecta en la cara de Kero. "Kero... ¿pasa algo?"

El pequeño individuo sacude la cabeza y de repente sonríe. "No. Nada que te agobie. Después de todo, ya tienes una gran carga".

Rin lo mira fijamente. "¿Lo hago?"

"Sí." Kero aletea para pararse encima del libro. "¡A partir de hoy, tu deber es rastrear y capturar todas las Cartas que escaparon!"

Hay un momento de silencio. Entonces...

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Rin embiste contra Kero, agarrándolo y haciéndolo gritar en shock antes de sacudirlo furiosamente. "¿Qué quieres decir con _mi_ deber? ¿No es _tu_ trabajo _cuidar_ las cartas o algo así? "

Kero no puede responder de inmediato, Rin lo aprieta demasiado fuerte como para hacerlo. Rin sin embargo se da cuenta de esto y rápidamente deja ir a Kero murmurando un "lo siento". Kero jadea y logra agitar sus alas, permitiéndole flotar en el aire. "Maldición, ah, pensé que iba a morir... eres muy fuerte niño". Sacude la cabeza. "Mira, mi trabajo es doble; Primero, guardar las Cartas. Segundo, elige al nuevo Heredero de las Cartas".

"Lo que sucedió hoy me lleva a creer que tú debes ser el próximo Maestro de estas Cartas".

Rin lo mira fijamente. "Y... yo? Yo... no soy adecuado para ese tipo de cosas. Yo... ni siquiera puedo durar un día entero en la escuela sin meterme en una pelea. Destruyo cosas y apesto en el trabajo escolar. ¡Lo único que hago bien es cocinar! Uh, uh. Tienes al tipo equivocado".

Kero escucha esto atentamente con la cabeza inclinada. "¿Así que permitirás que las Cartas corran desenfrenadas, causen caos en el mundo e incluso sean un peligro para los demás?"

Rin se congela ante eso. Eso... no suena bien.

Kero suspira y se sienta de nuevo sobre el libro. "En este momento, las Cartas están dispersas por toda la ciudad. No tienen un maestro y probablemente están confundidas, incluso perdidas. No serán nada más que problemas para los habitantes de este mundo, incluso las que son amables por naturaleza. Las Cartas _destrozarán este mundo_. No pueden evitarlo; al final son construcciones mágicas, y no son tan independientes de su naturaleza como yo, lo que significa que están atados por sus naturalezas. Ellas _necesitan_ un maestro. Lo que sea que te hizo tropezar con el libro y liberar las Cartas no importa, lo que importa ahora es que eres él que no solo es el responsable de este desastre... "Kero mira resueltamente a los ojos azules de Rin. "También eres el único capaz de arreglarlo".

Hay un largo y tranquilo momento mientras esto se hunde en Rin. ¡Sólo tiene doce años por el amor de Dios! ¡De ninguna manera está listo para hacer algo como una especie de héroe mágico o incluso hacer algo tan grande como "salvar el mundo"! Pero... ¿puede él realmente quedarse quieto cuando algo peligroso como esto está pasando?

Otro resplandor atrae su atención. Kero está brillando intensamente, un rico color dorado. Un círculo hecho del mismo resplandor aparece repentinamente debajo de él, antes de moverse frente a él y crecer ligeramente de tamaño. Algo se tuerce en el aire por encima del círculo, antes de, con un fuerte "estallido", una llave aparece de repente. No parece nada especial, pero de todos modos hay un fuerte zumbido en los oídos de Rin.

Kero se enfoca en la llave, y el círculo comienza a girar, la llave crece y cambia de forma hasta que se ve como una especie de varita mágica. Un extraño y feroz viento aparece de repente, y el círculo comienza a brillar cada vez más, emitiendo ondas de energía. Rin retrocede por la fuerza de la misma. Y luego Kero habla, dejando caer el dialecto de Osaka brevemente mientras lo hace.

"Llave del sello", comienza, "este niño llevará a cabo la promesa sagrada. Su nombre es Okumura Rin. Te ordeno que le concedas los derechos y deberes que cumple tu contrato. De repente, se pone a gritar. "¡Rin, toma el bastón!"

La voz de mando allí hace que Rin se acerque al círculo, luchando contra la fuerza que lo empuja hacia atrás. Su mano aterriza sobre el mango del bastón, el cual resplandece.

"¡Yo, Kerberos, te nombro Rin Cardcaptor!" Kero proclama y el resplandor se convierte en luz brillante, haciendo que Rin cierre los ojos de manera reflexiva.

Cuando la luz se apagó, Rin abre cautelosamente los ojos. Y se sorprende. Antes, el personal era sencillo y de apariencia aburrida. Pero ahora, es de un azul profundo, coronado por una estrella de cristal rojo, rodeada por un par de alas blancas curvadas que sobresalen por encima ella.

"Felicidades", dice Kero, sonriendo con orgullo a Rin. "Ahora eres un Cardcaptor".

"¡Sí!" Rin bombea su puño en el aire. Luego se detiene. "... espera un minuto... ¡¡ME ENGAÑASTE, MALDITO ANIMAL DE PELUCHE!!"

Kero se ríe a pesar del resplandor con el que Rin lo está mirando, rodando en el aire por la fuerza de su alegría. "¡Ahh, niños... tan fácil... eres tan crédulo como lo era Sakura!"

Rin echa humo en silencio, pero desafortunadamente él sabe lo suficiente como para entender que ha sido atrapado por completo. Todo esto apesta a un "contrato mágico" y si el manga le ha enseñado algo, es que este tipo de cosas no deberían ser alteradas.

Él es un "Cardcaptor", lo que significa que su trabajo es atrapar todas las Cartas que desaparecieron.

Alegría.

* * *

En última instancia, Rin no va a cazar las cartas de inmediato. En su lugar, tiene que escabullir el cofre y su contenido escaleras arriba a su habitación sin ser atrapado.

Se las arregla bastante bien, hasta que llega a su habitación. La habitación que comparte con su hermano menor; que, por supuesto, está allí justo cuando Rin _no_ quiere que él este allí.

"Nii-san... ¿qué es eso?" Yukio parpadea al mirar a su hermano mayor que acaba de entrar en la habitación. No le sorprende que Rin sea capaz de cargar un cofre tan pesado (su hermano ha sido muy fuerte desde que eran niños pequeños), sin embargo, le sorprende que tenga uno.

"Oh... esto?" Rin vacila un poco. Es un bonito cofre que encontré en el sótano. Todavía está en muy buenas condiciones y pensé que podría arreglarlo y poner cosas en el".

"¿Por qué en el cofre?" Yukio entorna los ojos. "¿No se supone que debes estar _limpiando_ el sótano Nii-san, no _tomando cosas_ allí?"

Rin le da una sonrisa nerviosa. "Ah, vamos Yukio. Es solo un viejo cofre. Me gusta... no vas a decirle a Tou-san que he abandonado mi castigo, ¿verdad?" Pone su mejor cara de súplica y abre sus grandes ojos azules.

Yukio, como siempre, cae en ello. _'Un día tendré que construir una inmunidad contra esa cara...'_ "Bien Nii-san. No le diré a Tou-san. Pero solo puedes mantener el cofre si puedes encontrar un lugar para él en tu lado de nuestra habitación".

Rin sonríe brillantemente a pesar de las condiciones que adjunto Yukio. "¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor hermano menor Yukio! "Rin comienza a mirar alrededor de la habitación, reorganizando mentalmente su lado para que quepa el cofre.

Yukio sacude la cabeza y se ajusta las gafas. "Soy tu _único_ hermano menor..." Él murmura para sí mismo en voz baja. A pesar de eso, está sonriendo.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿por qué necesito el cofre también?" Rin le pregunta a Kero, con los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo de la cama y mirando hacia el cofre que Kero está revisando. Fiel a la predicción de Rin, se le prohíbe cenar, aunque Yukio fue lo suficientemente amable como para traerle un pequeño refrigerio.

Rin recoge la manzana que forma parte de su pequeña "comida" y la muerde mientras Kero comienza a explicar.

"Los dispositivos que hay aquí son dispositivos mágicos especiales creados por el maestro anterior. Mira, Sakura trabajó en combinar magia con tecnología. Los resultados son bastante efectivos también. Podrían ser útiles". Kero luego se quita el polvo de las patas y vuela fuera del cofre. "Bien, todo está en orden. Sólo una cosa más que hacer..."

Cierra el cofre y se acerca a la cerradura rota. El pequeño ser parecido a un león produce una chispa en una de sus patas y se desplaza para tocar la cerradura. Un destello de luz y de repente está en condiciones totalmente nuevas. Eso, combinado con la limpieza que Rin hizo anteriormente, hace que el cofre se vea como si lo hubiera comprado recientemente, en lugar de arrastrarlo hacia arriba desde el sótano después de haber estado allí quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Sin mencionar que se muestra ante el aturdido joven que es bastante caro y elegante. Eso no puede ser oro _real_... ¿verdad?

"Woah". Entonces Rin se da cuenta de algo. "Oye, ¿cómo se supone que voy a desbloquearlo ahora?"

Kero sonríe ante eso. "¡Ya tienes la llave, tonto!"

Rin se detiene y toma la cadena que ahora está alrededor de su cuello. La llave en la que se convirtió el bastón esta adjunta a ella. No le había tomado mucho tiempo a las inteligentes manos de Rin diseñar un collar simple con eso. La llave incluso se ve bastante bonita; con el mismo aspecto que el bastón en su tamaño completo, excepto por la parte de "llave" que es de color plateado. "Oh. Lo siento."

"Está bien". Kero vuela y se sienta en el respaldar de la cama. Echa un vistazo a la pequeña colección de bocadillos (saludables). "... Ah, puedo tener algunos?"

Rin sonríe ante el rostro hambriento y suplicante que tiene Kero. Como cocinero, Rin no puede resistir asegurarse de que Kero consiga algo de comida; especialmente porque el onigiri en el plato fue hecho por él. "Claro, solo deja algo para mí".

"¡Yay!" Kero se zambulle y agarra un onigiri, masticándolo casi de inmediato. Tragando, él llena el espacio que deja su comida con más charla. "Está bien, primero lo primero. Necesito que escribas tu nombre en Windy.

Rin parpadea, y recoge la carta que estaba a su lado. "¿Mi nombre?"

"¡Sí!" Kero hace una pausa para tragar una rodaja de naranja entera. "Necesitas reclamar esa Carta. De hecho, si por casualidad te encuentras con _cualquier Carta_ que todavía está en su forma sellada, pon _inmediatamente_ tú nombre en ella. Incluso si la Carta no se ha activado en ese momento, todavía existe la posibilidad de que lo haga. Y no te gustarían las consecuencias de eso.

"¿No lo haría?" Rin le pregunta, mientras busca una buena pluma en su escritorio; que es, por naturaleza, una tarea difícil ya que el escritorio de Rin es un desastre total.

"Digamos que la única vez que el anterior Cardcaptor olvidó eso, toda su casa fue casi destruida". Es la respuesta de Kero después de una pausa.

Rin se estremece al pensar en su casa siendo destrozada. "Lo tengo". Rin finalmente encuentra una pluma utilizable y regresa a Windy. "Um... ¿dónde lo escribo?" Él mira fijamente la Carta.

Kero se detuvo en su comida y vuela hacia Rin. "En la parte inferior. También tiene que estar en inglés".

"¡¿Inglés?!" Rin exclama, girándose para mirar con horror al ser mágico. Kero se ríe y vuela hacia uno de los escritorios, rasgando un pequeño trozo de papel antes de regresar. Rin se estremece un poco por eso, ya que viene del escritorio de Yukio. _'Espero que no se enoje...'_

"Dame el bolígrafo, ¿quieres?" Rin lo hace y observa mientras Kero le muestra con cuidado cómo escribir su nombre. "Como puedes ver es fácil. Sólo tres letras. Similar a _romaji_ en realidad.

Rin se asoma sobre el papel por un momento, luego asiente y se gira hacia Windy, agarrando la pluma de Kero en el camino. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que RIN esté garabateado e impreso pulcramente en la parte inferior. "¿Por qué tiene que ser inglés?" Rin pregunta cuando termina.

"También puede ser en chino", reconoce Kero. "Pensé que el inglés sería más fácil para ti; La escritura china y japonesa es muy similar después de todo y hay que _pensar_ que es chino mientras lo escribes. Y es por el creador original de los Cartas, Clow Reed. Era mitad británico y mitad chino. Clow creó estas Cartas mediante la combinación de Magia Occidental con Magia Oriental".

"¿Hay una diferencia entre ellos?" Pregunta Rin, dejando de lado por ahora la carta con el bolígrafo.

"Sí. Tiene que ver con las creencias y afines. No es realmente importante saber la diferencia en este momento, pero debes saber que la diferencia es lo suficientemente grande como para que el logro de Clow Reed sea verdaderamente una proeza de poderosa magia", explica Kero. "Es por eso que las Cartas son tan peligrosas. Solo aquellos elegidos o con el conocimiento adecuado pueden tener alguna esperanza de contenerlas y mucho menos dominarlas".

"Uh..." Rin termina su manzana y coloca el corazón en el plato, agarrando un onigiri mientras lo hace. "Entonces, este tipo Clow Reed era impresionante... ¿qué pasa con Sakura?"

"Ella fue la segunda maestra de las Cartas y el heredero elegido de Clow Reed". Kero le dice a Rin, con una sonrisa cariñosa cruzando su rostro. "Sus logros residen en ser una digna sucesora y en combinar magia y tecnología, como lo demuestran los dispositivos que dejó atrás".

"El hecho de que sea la maestra anterior es la razón por la que las Cartas se ven como lo hacen ahora. Anteriormente, eran conocidos como las Cartas Clow. Sin embargo, actualmente son las Cartas de Sakura".

"¿Es por eso que son de color rosa?" Rin pregunta.

"Bueno... el rosa era uno de sus colores favoritos después de todo ..." Kero suda un poco, recordando ciertas acciones y frases de su maestro anterior. "De todos modos, ahora mismo, necesito enseñarte los dos cantos que necesitas".

"¿Cantos?" Rin parpadea.

"Cantos mágicos. El primero es para liberar la varita, el cual necesitarás, y el segundo, es para sellar las Cartas, el cual _también_ necesitarás".

Rin se sienta ante eso. Suena importante. "Bien. Dime."

* * *

Los ojos de Rin se abren a pesar de la hora tardía. Se pregunta por qué se despertó, y por qué siente que algo está _zumbando_ a su alrededor, entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en lo que está arriba de él.

La cara de Kero. Realmente, muy cerca de él.

"¡Gah!" Rin se sienta, golpeando a Kero al hacerlo. Esa fue una visión extraña para despertar. Sacude la cabeza y mira con recelo a Yukio; pero parece que su hermano pequeño no había sido despertado. Que suerte.

"Wah... eso duele..." Kero se queja en voz baja antes de acercarse a Rin. "Oh bien, estás despierto. Eso hace que esto sea más fácil; ¡Tienes que levantarte de la cama, ahora!"

"Uh? Pero es..." Rin mira el reloj y bosteza. "Es la una de la mañana".

"Shh." Kero pone su pata en sus labios y luego hace un gesto hacia sus oídos. Rin hace una pausa y escucha.

Hay algo pesado golpeando afuera. No, no golpeando; Es como una sábana gigante siendo sacudida. La ventana hace ruido, y Rin salta de la cama y se sube al acolchado de la ventana. Hay algo parecido a un gran viento agitando la noche, y Rin retrocede cuando el viento aumenta, y la ventana hace aún más ruido.

"¿Qué es?" Rin le pregunta a Kero en voz baja, Kero va a responder, pero es rápidamente interrumpido.

Rin aulló cuando algo grande y blanco pasó junto a la ventana, haciendo que todo el monasterio se estremeciera y gimiera. "¡¿Qué es eso?!"

"Una Carta Sakura. Es la Carta Fly", le dice Kero. "¡Tenemos que atraparla!"

Deteniéndose solo para agarrar una chaqueta, un bolígrafo, la Carta Windy y comprobar que la llave aún está alrededor de su cuello, Rin abre con cuidado la ventana. Una gran ráfaga de viento sopla dentro de la habitación, pero Rin lucha a través de ella y sale, logrando cerrar la ventana también. Es difícil bajar al suelo con el fuerte viento golpeándolo, pero Rin aprieta los dientes y hunde los pies y los dedos.

Al llegar al suelo en una sola pieza, Rin sale corriendo, ignorando el pavimento y la arena contra sus pies descalzos. Kero de alguna manera logra mantener el ritmo a su lado, volando a pesar del fuerte viento. "¡¿Por qué nadie se ha despertado con este escándalo?!"

"¡Ah, no lo sé!", Admite Kero. "Pero si no te das prisa... ¡cuidado!"

Fly se da la vuelta y Rin queda aturdido al verlo. Parece un gran pájaro blanco, con un cuello largo y un pico corto. Y se precipita directamente hacia él.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Rin se da vuelta y estalla en una carrera, haciendo todo lo posible para alejarse de la carta repentinamente agresiva. Las garras rastrillan el suelo donde había estado y Rin salta lejos su pico, el viento originado por el batir de las alas de Fly lo empuja hacia el aire.

Gritando, Rin logra agarrarse de una rama de árbol cercana y se aferra a ella estilo mono. "Oh hombre..." Fly se aleja, dejando a Rin solo por ahora. Entonces recuerda, "¡Kero!"

Rin mira alrededor, preocupada por el pequeño.

"Ah, estoy aquí". Kero sale de debajo de la camisa de Rin, y se ve bastante agitado. "Yikes **(1)**. Parece que ser despertado de su siesta lo hizo gruñón".

"Si esto sigue así, destrozará el vecindario". Rin traga ante ese pensamiento. "¿Cómo lo detengo?"

"Usa Windy", aconseja Kero. "Ella es una carta suave, pero también es una de las cuatro cartas elementales superiores. Ella es fuerte y es capaz de atar a la mayoría de las cartas. Solo tienes que decirle lo que quieres y ella lo hará".

Rin mira a Kero por un largo momento, Kero nota el temor en la mirada del joven. Sus rasgos se suavizan. "Puedes hacerlo niño. No te preocupes Como dije, Windy es amable.

Rin traga de nuevo, pero asiente lentamente. Se da vuelta y palidece un poco ante la vista que lo saluda. La gran forma de pájaro blanco de Fly, embistiendo directamente hacia él con una maliciosa mirada en sus ojos.

"¡Está regresando! ¡Rin, muévete! "Rin hace el ademan de seguir la orden de Kero, pero se detiene. Su expresión se enfoca y se levanta sobre la rama a la que se aferra.

Preparándose, mientras Fly regresa con un grito furioso, salta, agarrando una de sus piernas mientras se sumerge para atacarlo. Fly deja escapar un molesto graznido ante eso y comienza a volar más agresivamente, girando y rodando en el aire. Sin embargo, Rin sigue aferrándose a la pierna y, una vez que Fly ha detenido los movimientos más peligrosos, comienza a abrirse camino hacia arriba.

Finalmente, llegando a la parte superior, Rin se impulsa hacia adelante hasta que está cerca de la cabeza. Luego agarra la llave girando alrededor de su cuello, perforando su mano y pies libres en las plumas en un intento de no ser derribado, no solo por los movimientos del espíritu de la Carta, sino por el fuerte viento que se precipita sobre ella mientras se mueve.

_'Espero recordar bien el canto'._ Ora brevemente, luego comienza a hablar, un círculo mágico aparece debajo de él mientras lo hace.

"Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando según nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

La llave se expande con una ráfaga de luz y Rin la agarra. Se las arregló para sacar la Carta Windy sin expulsado, se prepara, lanza la Carta hacia adelante y la golpea con el bastón cuando regresa.

"¡Viento! ¡Sé una cuerda vinculante! ¡Windy, LIBERATE! "La carta estalla en luz, transformándose en la forma de una hada de color amarillo pálido con lo que parecen ser alas verdes en la frente y rodeada por un manto de viento de tonalidades verdes y amarillas. Fly grita cuando Windy lo envuelve, atándolo y arrastrando al espíritu al suelo.

"¡Woah!" Rin exclama, mientras el temblor y choque resultantes hacen que se caiga cuando Fly golpea el suelo con un estrepitoso golpe. Se desliza por el suelo durante un buen rato antes de finalmente detenerse. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se sentó y se dio cuenta de que aterrizó en un parque cercano, el cual lucia bastante diferente en la noche. Girando la cabeza, ve a Fly luchando contra las ataduras de Windy y se pone de pie. Corriendo hacia la Carta, prepara el bastón una vez más y recuerda el segundo canto que Kero le enseñó.

"Fly, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!" Golpeando la varita sobre Fly, las alas de la varita se expanden y se extienden, mientras Fly se lamenta al disolverse en hebras de luz que lentamente forman una carta delante de él.

Pronto ha acabado y Rin se derrumba, aceptando la carta que flota suavemente hacia él. Él mira la carta en su mano, la cual muestra la imagen del espíritu de la carta. "Yo... lo hice." Susurra, con shock en su rostro. _'Yo... no lo arruiné'._

Kero vuela hacia él, habiendo quedado atrás durante la captura. "¡Rin! ¿Estás bien?"

Rin mira hacia arriba, sus ojos brillan y están poco húmedos. "¡Yo... LO HICE KERO!" Se levanta de un salto y comienza a bailar alrededor, incluso abrazando a Kero en su alegría. "¡En realidad lo hice!"

Kero se ríe de la alegría que infecta a Rin y el aire a su alrededor. "Buen trabajo chico. Te dije que podías hacerlo".

Rin limpia la parte posterior de su brazo contra sus ojos algo llorosos. "Sí". Él mira a Fly. "Oh, es mejor que ponga mi nombre en él".

Una vez hecho esto, una idea golpeó a Kero. _"Funcionó en el caso de Sakura, así que..."_ "Oye, Rin, ¡deberías usarla!"

Rin le vuelve la cabeza a Kero. "¿R-realmente? ¿Estaría bien?"

Kero sonríe. "Tú eres el nuevo maestro de esta Carta después de todo. Vamos, inténtalo".

Rin vacila por un momento, antes de que una sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro. "¡Por supuesto!"

* * *

"WHOOHOOO!" Rin grita, mientras se eleva por el cielo. La varita había crecido en longitud, y las alas en el extremo anterior se habían expandido y aleteaban suavemente detrás de él, permitiéndole montarla en el cielo. "Esto. Es. Tan. ¡GENIAL!"

Kero, volando a su lado, se ríe de la alegre energía que prácticamente ilumina a Rin. "Sip. No hay muchas cosas mejores que volar por tu propio poder, ¿verdad?"

Rin asiente, con una aturdida sonrisa en su rostro. "Sabes... esto podría no ser tan malo. Ser un Cardcaptor". Admite.

"Oh, habrá pruebas por delante", le dice Kero, aunque su voz todavía mantiene un tono ligero. "Pero las recompensas valen la pena. Nada es mejor que usar el poder con el que naciste. Se siente _correcto_ , después de todo".

"¡Definitivamente!" Rin se ríe y se acerca para mirar dónde está el monasterio. "Mejor volvemos a casa sin embargo. No quiero que Tou-san me grite por salir solo por la noche. Realmente no puedo decirle la verdad".

"Cierto. ¡Vamos, voy tener una carrera contigo! "Kero se lanza, y Rin lo persigue con un grito que es mitad queja y media alegría.

Kero sonríe cuando Rin lo pasa, burlándose de él; Sin saber que Kero lo _dejó_ tomar la delantera. _'Así que este es el nuevo heredero. Qué gran niño. No te preocupes Sakura; No te defraudare, ni a ti ni a él._

Después de todo, las más recientes pruebas de Cardcaptor acaban de comenzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glosario:**  
>  **(1) Yikes:** Dependiendo del contexto puede significar sorpresa, dolor o alarma; Es una expresión (coloquial) de sorpresa, traducida al español seria algo así como: cielos, ostras, recorcholis, caramba. No me gustaba como quedaba en español, como que no encajaba del todo bien, así que lo deje en ingles. ╮(╯∀╰)╭
> 
> Creo que eso era todo en este capítulo, lo aclare por si acaso alguien no había escuchado esta expresión antes, pero creo que la historia en si no tiene muchas expresiones o palabras extrañas que necesiten ser explicadas en general. Tengo un par de capítulos avanzados así que estaré actualizando dos veces por semana (si todo va bien). Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gusto esta traducción no dudes en comentar o dar kudos.
> 
> See you (･ω<)☆


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Se que el fandom español de Ao no Exorcist actualmente no es muy activo (no como antes al menos) pero si te gustaron los caps o te diste el tiempo de leer esta historia me alegraría mucho que comentaran ya sea una critica, duda, etc... o incluso que solo dieran kudos, aunque eso solo puede hacerse una vez (y gracias a las dos personas que los dieron en el cap anterior). Eso, disfruten el capitulo.

Rin nunca ha sido el niño más normal. Aparte de ser criado como el hijo adoptivo de un sacerdote en un monasterio, existe el hecho de que es un gemelo. Gemelo fraternal, pero aun así, un gemelo que muchos adultos han arrullado y pellizcado sus mejillas tanto como las de Yukio cuando eran muy pequeños. Sin mencionar el hecho de que es anormalmente fuerte, capaz de causar grandes daños incluso cuando solo tenía seis años. Y a la edad de doce años ya es el terror de la mayoría de los punks de la calle.

Ahora podría agregar mago en formación y Cardcaptor a esa lista...

... ¡si él no es asfixiado por una cantidad ridícula de burbujas primero!

"¡Waahhh!" Rin lucha por enderezarse, mientras es arrastrado por una ráfaga de grandes burbujas rosas. No ayuda que hagan el área resbaladiza y viscosa, causando que se caiga. "¡Maldita sea!"

"¡Oi, Rin! ¿Estás bien? "Kero llama desde arriba.

Rin maldice un poco más -una especialmente vil que recibió de un líder de pandillas cuando se rompió la rótula-, antes de lograr levantarse de nuevo, alejándose del alcance de las burbujas. "Sí. ¿Dónde está esa Carta? "

Kero mira a través de las burbujas. La cantidad de magia que la Carta está propulsando está dificultando su identificación. La única opción es que Kero lo encuentre con su visión.

"¡Aaha!" Kero finalmente lo ve; en el otro lado del estacionamiento donde esta "batalla" tiene lugar. "¡Está justo delante de ti!"

"¡Fly!" Rin llama a la Carta para poder elevarse por encima de las burbujas, permitiéndole saltar hacia el espíritu de la Carta.

Ella está flotando apenas por encima del suelo, casi bailando de hecho, arrogando burbujas por todo el lugar. Casi parece una sirena, con su cola de pez en su parte inferior, un montón de pelo en su cabeza el cual se enrosca e incluso se asemeja a las burbujas. También es de color rosa, aparte de su collar que está hecho de perlas azules y tiene una gema roja que cuelga de él. Ella levanta la vista justo a tiempo para que Rin la golpee con el bastón, habiendo soltado a Fly para que él lo deje caer sobre ella.

"Bubbles, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!" El espíritu gira en la luz y forma una carta, la cual Rin atrapa en el momento en que finalmente aterriza en el suelo.

Rin suspira de alivio ya que no solo tiene la Carta, sino que todas las malditas burbujas se han ido. Sacando un bolígrafo, escribe rápidamente RIN en la parte inferior, reclamando la Carta antes de que esta pueda potencialmente causar más problemas.

Kero flota hacia él. "¡Gran trabajo, Rin!"

Rin sacude la cabeza, aun sintiendo como si estuviera cubierto de burbujas. "Hombre, eso fue molesto. ¿Para qué sirve esta carta de todos modos?

"Limpiar cosas". Kero admite encogiéndose de hombros. "En su verdadera forma; los platos, los pasillos... cualquier cosa en realidad. Clow Reed la hizo para ese propósito".

Rin suda nerviosamente ante eso. "Eso parece... casi perezoso".

"Bueno, Clow Reed _tenía_ una gran casa después de todo. Supongo que es más fácil tener ayuda en ese sentido y si eres un gran mago como él... "Kero se detiene, pero Rin lo entiende. Bubbles está hecha para ayudar a Clow en lo que respecta a cosas simples. Permitiéndole más tiempo libre.

Algo golpeó a Rin ante eso. "¿Vivías en una gran casa? ¿Cómo... una mansión?"

Kero asiente. "Cuando estaba con Clow sí. Era muy bonita y grande... fue destruida eventualmente. Nada dura por supuesto, pero todavía lo echo de menos. Aunque vivía en una casa más normal con Sakura. Ella realmente no quería un lugar grande y estaba bien con solo una pequeña casa de dos pisos. Fue divertido. Bastante acogedor también", admite Kero.

"Uh..." Rin observa a Kero mientras el pequeño león flota a su lado, los ojos distantes. _'Ahora que lo pienso...'_

"Hmm? ¿Pasa algo, Rin?"

Rin aleja la cabeza ante el repentino cierre de Kero y sacude la cabeza rápidamente. "¡Oh nada! Será mejor que volvamos a casa, eso es todo. Ya pasó mi toque de queda".

Kero lo mira por un momento, antes de sonreír. "¡Correcto!" Se lanza al cielo.

Con un rápido grito de "¡Fly!" Rin lo sigue. Después de todo, es más rápido de esta manera, ya que el estacionamiento se encuentra casi al otro lado de la ciudad desde el monasterio.

Rin rápidamente alcanza a su nuevo amigo, mirándolo de nuevo. ' _Realmente no sé mucho sobre_ _Kero_ _. Quiero decir... he estado viviendo con él por un tiempo... Debería aprovechar la próxima oportunidad que tenga para preguntarle sobre sí mismo. Tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer para que se sienta más en casa'._

Con eso decidido, Rin desciende del cielo hacia el monasterio, con la intención de conseguir todo el sueño que pueda.

**Capítulo 2: Hornear a lo grande**

Abriendo suavemente la puerta, Rin mira a la habitación y sonríe. Yukio no ha vuelto a la habitación todavía. Genial.

Abriendo más la puerta, Rin entra y la cierra detrás de él. "¡Oi, Kero! ¡Te conseguí algo de cenar!

"¡Yatta!" Kero aparece desde algún lugar alrededor de la cama de Rin y vuela hacia Rin. "¿Qué has hecho hoy?"

"Croquetas de carne". Rin le informa, ofreciéndole el plato con estas a Kero. Kero aplaude con sus patas y sigue a Rin, buceando en el plato en el momento en el que este es colocado en el escritorio.

Rin sonríe ante las felices expresiones y los ruidos que Kero hace cuando se zambulle en la pila de croquetas que el joven hizo para el guardián en miniatura. De acuerdo con Kero, debido a su naturaleza, él _realmente_ no necesita comer. Simplemente lo disfruta. A Rin no le importa hacer cosas extra para él; En su opinión, a cuanta más gente le guste su comida mejor.

Observando a Kero aparece el pensamiento anterior que tuvo; realmente no conoce a Kero muy bien. "Um..."

Kero se detiene. "¿Qué es?"

"Bueno, hasta ahora solo has estado aceptando la comida que te doy..." Rin rasca su mejilla, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. "Y bueno, si tienes alguna petición... ¿cuál es tu comida favorita, de todos modos?"

Kero se detiene y cruza los brazos, inclinando la cabeza. "Bueno... en realidad, Ah, encuentro que me gustan los dulces más. Pero nunca has horneado antes, ¿verdad?"

Rin asiente lentamente, con una expresión de descontento en su rostro. Rin nunca ha horneado; De hecho, nadie en el monasterio podía hornear. Las tartas de cumpleaños navideñas de los gemelos se compraban en una panadería cercana como un regalo especial para las fiestas.

"Está bien si no lo logras". Kero sonríe. "Tú cocina normal es bastante **wow** ya. Y he tenido comida creada mágicamente antes. ¡Tú cocina está en ese nivel! ¡Así de bueno eres!"

Rin se ruboriza y se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza, no está acostumbrado a los cumplidos. "Ah, gracias... aun así..."

La puerta de la habitación se abre en ese momento, Kero se congela de inmediato y finge ser un animal de peluche.

"Nii-san... ¿qué estás haciendo?" Pregunta Yukio, mientras entra en la habitación y deja caer la tarea que tiene sobre su escritorio. Sin mencionar que pone también la tarea de Rin en el suyo, lo que hace que el pelinegro haga una mueca.

"No mucho." Rin se acomoda, tratando de desviar la atención de Yukio tanto de Kero como de las croquetas en el escritorio de Rin. "Cielos Yukio, ¿cuánta tarea tenemos?"

"No **tengo** mucha. Pero ya que has estado retrasando tu trabajo, _tienes_ mucho que hacer si quieres terminar a tiempo". Yukio se detiene al notar el plato de croquetas. Y el "animal de peluche" cerca de él. "Nii-san, ¿qué es eso?"

Rin parpadea y mira entre Yukio y Kero. Un poco de sudor nervioso comienza a cubrir al ser mágico bajo la mirada atenta de Yukio. "Um... ¿un animal de peluche?" Balbucea Rin, tratando de actuar como si fuera la cosa más obvia que hay.

"Nii-san, ¿por qué tienes un animal de peluche? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?" Yukio añade al final, un poco confundido por su hermano mayor, quien de repente tiene un lindo animal de peluche.

"Bueno..." Rin se rasca la mejilla, tratando de pensar en algo. "Lo acabo de encontrar... en la calle. Un poco maltratado y esas cosas. Parecía... parecía un poco solo, ¿sabes? Así que lo traje a casa, lo arreglé y lo limpié. Es un poco lindo, ¿no?"

Yukio mira a Kero un poco más, antes de suspirar y sonreír. "Nii-san... eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien".

"Oi, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?" Rin le da una mirada sospechosa a Yukio.

Yukio se ríe, toma el plato de croquetas y se lo lleva con él, lo que hace que Kero parezca brevemente angustiado mientras pasa con este fuera de su alcance. "Nada en realidad. Ve a trabajar Nii-san. Tengo esta... Cram School en la que Tou-san me inscribió para ir. Será mejor que cuando vuelva vea al menos la _mayor parte_ de tú trabajo realizado".

"Sí, sí..." Rin aleja a Yukio. La puerta se cierra detrás del hermano Okumura con gafas.

"Awwww... mis croquetas..." Kero mira el lugar en el que ahora no hay platos, la cola se le contrae lentamente en abatimiento y una nube de tristeza se forma a su alrededor. Rin le acaricia la cabeza en condolencia. La puerta se abre de nuevo y Yukio vuelve a meter la cabeza. Ambos habitantes se congelan y comienzan a rezar para que Yukio no note nada extraño.

"Oh por cierto. Tou-san y los demás quieren agradecerte por las croquetas. Al igual que yo. ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer en la cocina Nii-san? " Y entonces él realmente se va. Tanto Rin como Kero dejan escapar suspiros de alivio, agradecidos de que Yukio no los atrapó.

Rin se detiene ante un pensamiento repentino. _¿Algo que no pueda hacer en la cocina?_ Una sonrisa astuta cruza su rostro, mientras Kero decide hacer que Rin trabaje en su tarea para distraerse de las croquetas perdidas. _'Bueno, ¿por qué no intentamos eso?'_

* * *

"¿Ingredientes para hornear?" Fujimoto Shirō mira a su hijo mayor con una ceja levantada.

Rin asiente. "Estaba pensando que no me importaría aprender cómo hacerlo... pero necesitaría los ingredientes y demás cosas para eso..."

Shirō considera esto. Rin siempre ha estado ansioso por aprender en la cocina y, de hecho, tenía bastante talento para ello. Tanto así que casi parecía sobrenatural. Opuesto a su hermano, quien, aunque puede sobresalir en el trabajo de libros y similares, tiene... un talento para crear _desastres_ en la cocina.

Es por eso que todos mantienen al gemelo con gafas _lo_ _más_ _lejos_ posible de la cocina cuando llega el momento de cocinar. Y nunca le dan el cocinar comida como parte de su lista de tareas.

Pero se está saliendo del tema. Rin siempre ha estado interesado en cocinar. ¿Pero hornear? Shirō tiene que preguntarse qué provocó esto.

Rin se mueve nerviosamente bajo la mirada de su padre adoptivo. ¿Dira que sí o que no? Rin no está seguro y depende de cuán bueno sea el presupuesto en este momento.

Shirō sonríe. "¿Por qué no? Es una habilidad interesante para tener y poder hacer tus propios dulces es algo bueno".

Rin se ilumina de inmediato y no aborda a Shirō en un abrazo solo porque el sacerdote levanta una mano para detenerlo.

"Hay algunas condiciones por supuesto. Será mejor que hayas terminado toda tu tarea para cuando tenga todos los ingredientes. Y también debes prometer que limpiarás una vez que hayas terminado, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rin considera esto y asiente con entusiasmo. La tarea es razonable; no podrá descubrir cómo hornear y hacer su tarea al mismo tiempo. Y es normal que se limpie después de cocinar, por lo que debe ser lo mismo para hornear. "Lo prometo."

"Entonces empezaré a preparar las cosas".

Y ahí es cuando su hiperactivo y anormalmente fuerte hijo lo aborda en un alegre abrazo. Shirō "oofs" un poco ante eso, pero todavía se lo devuelve con gusto. Se acerca el momento en que sus dos hijos ya no querrán abrazos y él va a atesorar todo lo que pueda conseguir.

* * *

"¡ARGH! ¡ESTE ESTÚPIDO, ASQUEROSO, IDIOTA, JODIDO LIBRO DE RECETAS! "Rin gruñe y golpea su cabeza contra el mostrador. El mostrador que está cubierto de harina y otras cosas de intentos fallidos anteriores. Rin suspiró y se frotó la cara, buscando un paño limpio para limpiarla. Apenas logró encontrar uno.

Hornear es difícil. A diferencia de la cocina, hay _muchos_ detalles involucrados. E incluso la menor diferencia con la receta escrita puede resultar en un desastre total. Es por eso que Rin no solo convirtió la cocina en una zona de desastre, sino que también utilizó la mayoría de los ingredientes.

Sin embargo, Rin está _seguro_ _de_ que siguió todas las instrucciones del libro. Lo que significa que dicho libro debe ser el problema.

Frunciendo el ceño, se enfoca de nuevo en la receta. Es para un pastel de chocolate, lo cual no debería ser demasiado difícil de lograr. Sin embargo, a Rin le está resultando bastante frustrante y ninguno de sus intentos anteriores tuvo éxito.

"Deberías tomar un descanso, Rin." Kero, quien está flotando junto al hombro de Rin, sugiere. "Ah, estoy bastante seguro de que no aprendiste a cocinar", él chasquea la pata (de alguna manera), "en un solo intento, ¿verdad?"

Rin toma un respiro... y lentamente lo deja salir. "Sí. Es solo que... creo que me he acostumbrado a obtener una receta en el primer intento ".

"Trata de ir a través de los pasos lentamente. Y, aquí está el ingrediente esencial para hornear que he aprendido al observar a otros". Rin se gira para mirar a Kero.

"¿Cuál es?"

"Paciencia", dice Kero simplemente. "No hay manera de apresurar un pastel, no sin arruinarlo".

Un ruido afuera lo hace estremecerse. "Um... Ah, mejor regresare a tu habitación. Más bien, no quiero quedar atrapado cuando los otros vuelvan a entrar "." _Eso, y hay un lindo_ _gag_ _manga_ ** _(1)_** _de_ _Yukio_ _para leer..."_

"Bueno. No te preocupes, Kero, tendrás tu pedazo de pastel de chocolate". Rin le asegura al guardián volador, que se detiene brevemente en la puerta.

"Gracias Rin. Ah, sé lo difícil que es esto para ti y estás aprendiendo esto por mí, ¿verdad?

Rin se ruboriza profundamente. "Bueno... este es el tipo de cosas que hacen los amigos, ¿verdad? Casualmente... cosas útiles. Cosas amables".

Kero asiente, una extraña mirada en sus ojos. "Sí. Eso es lo que hacen". Su voz parece casi ronca por un momento y luego sonríe, volviendo a su voz normal y alegre de nuevo. "¡Pero no te apresures! Aun tienes un montón de tiempo; ¡Ah, no me iré pronto!"

Y luego se va.

Rin sonríe a la puerta ahora vacía por un momento más, luego vuelve al libro de pasteles. "Veamos..."

Afuera, puede escuchar el sonido de los sacerdotes y Yukio limpiando el patio, la iglesia y el resto del monasterio donde viven. Él espera tener el pastel listo a tiempo, así no solo Kero obtendrá una rebanada, sino también los demás.

* * *

En una calle cercana, una pequeña esfera de luz -apenas visible a pesar de su gran resplandor bajo la luz del sol-, rebota en su camino por la calle. Rebota al azar a medida que avanza por la calle, una risa aguda sigue en su estela.

Se oye un gruñido que hace que se detenga y rebote suavemente en su lugar. Un perro, uno con un temperamento bastante malo y vicioso, vio a la esfera de luz. Al acercarse a la luz, que de repente se detiene, gruñe y se prepara para atacar.

La luz se mueve primero. Con un grito de júbilo rebota hacia el perro y lo golpea. Y en un destello de luz brillante, el perro desaparece repentinamente, la esfera de luz rebota aterrizando en una valla cercana.

La luz rebota en su lugar por un momento, luego vuelve a apagarse, todavía riendo.

En esa misma calle todo está tranquilo con el perro y la esfera de luz desaparecida. Sin embargo, si alguien estuviera allí para escuchar, habría pensado que escuchó un suave "woof" de un perro que ya no está allí...

* * *

"¡Todo listo!" Rin cierra la puerta del horno para después levantarse, prescindiendo de los guantes de horno y agarrando el temporizador cercano. Al verificar dos veces la receta, Rin ajusta el temporizador en 40 minutos. Luego mira alrededor de la cocina y hace una mueca.

"Será mejor que empiece la limpieza ahora mismo. Esa es la única manera en que voy a terminar esto a tiempo... "Rin suda al mirar el absoluto desastre que es la cocina. _'¿Cómo llegó eso al techo?'_ Se pregunta en silencio antes de arremangarse la camisa y ponerse a trabajar.

Al menos, ese era el plan. Es inmediatamente interrumpido por un repentino sentimiento. Una sensación casi eléctrica parecida a un zumbido, la cual siempre ocurre en presencia de una Carta Sakura.

" _Lo notaste de inmediato, ¿eh?"_ _Kero_ _se cruza de brazos y piensa un poco en ello. "Debes tener un don para la sentir la magia y habilidades similares. En este momento, es un nivel bastante bajo, considerando todos los aspectos. Pero ya eres mejor de lo que Sakura era al principio"._

" _¿R-Realmente?" Pregunta Rin, mirando a_ _Fly_ _. Es el día después de su captura y Rin le preguntó a_ _Kero_ _sobre la extraña_ ** _sensación_** _que estuvo burbujeando en él todo el tiempo hasta que finalmente selló la Carta._

" _Bueno, dijiste que eso fue lo que te despertó, y ya que es tu magia, es probable que lo tengas", le dice_ _Kero_ _alegremente. "Seguro que será útil"._

Rin mira cautelosamente a su alrededor. Él no puede señalar el punto _exacto_ en el que esta la Carta, pero está muy cerca y lo más probable es que ya esté dentro de la casa principal. Al mirar hacia afuera por ventana, suspira aliviado; probablemente estarán afuera un poco más, el tiempo suficiente para que él pueda capturar la Carta desapercibidamente.

Con eso en mente, saca la llave. "Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando según nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Agarrando la varita, Rin adopta una postura de batalla, con los ojos alerta ante cualquier movimiento. Un destello de luz atrapa su mirada y se da vuelta. Se detiene y parpadea.

"¿Una... mota de luz?" Mirando a la luz que rebota, puede _sentir_ que es una Carta Sakura. Pero es tan pequeña...

Con cautela, se acerca a ella, la luz se está desacelerando a medida que se acerca. Luego salta directo hacia la cara de Rin y flota allí.

Rin parpadea. _'¿Que está haciendo?'_

Entonces _salta_ y lo golpea en la nariz.

Rin grita cuando la luz llena su visión antes de desmayarse, cayendo de espaldas ante el empuje del golpe sorprendentemente fuerte.

* * *

Yukio se detiene en medio de su barrido y mira a través del patio hacia la ventana de la cocina. _'Me pregunto ¿cómo está_ _Nii_ _-san?'_

"¿Preocupado por tu hermano?" Una voz burlona detrás de él lo hace saltar un poco y se gira para ver a su padre adoptivo sonriéndole.

"Realmente no. La maldición se ha detenido después de todo". Yukio suda con ese pensamiento. No quiere considerar cómo _exactamente_ Rin recogió todas esas _interesantes_ maldiciones.

"Jaja, lo ha hecho, ¿verdad?" Shirō sonríe. "Puedes tomar un descanso y chequearlo si quieres. No afectará demasiado la limpieza".

Yukio lanza una mirada agradecida a su padre, luego empuja la escoba en sus brazos antes de marcharse.

"¡Recuérdale a Rin que limpie después de terminar!" Shirō grita detrás de él. Luego resopla, retomando el barrido de Yukio. "Niños, de verdad".

* * *

El techo se enfoca lentamente y Rin gime mientras siente como si lo hubieran golpeado con una bolsa de ladrillos. "¿Qué... pasó?" Se sienta lentamente y mira a su alrededor.

Ojos azules parpadean y Rin se los frota antes de volver a mirar. Pero nada ha cambiado.

"¿CUÁNDO SE HIZO TODO TAN GRANDE?" Rin se levanta y mira a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa, él ve la llave a su lado. "¿Por qué esta así? Estaba en forma de bastón hace unos segundos..." ' _¿Y por qué es tan grande'_

Algo que se siente como un terremoto para él hace que corra hacia la mesa más cercana y se oculte detrás de una de sus patas. Mirando hacia fuera, puede ver algo parecido a par de uwabaki **(2)**. Un par gigante. Mirando hacia arriba, Rin boquea.

Él estaba equivocado. Nada se hizo grande; él se hizo _muy_ pequeño, como lo demuestra la visión de su hermano de tamaño completo.

Yukio mira alrededor de la cocina, desconcertado por la falta de la presencia de su hermano. "¿Dónde está Nii-san?"

Mientras tanto, dicho hermano mayor se agacha y se pone las manos sobre las orejas. La voz de Yukio es tan profunda y fuerte que es prácticamente doloroso para él escucharla.

Yukio no solo detecta el pastel en el horno, sino también el temporizador que se encuentra en el mostrador cercano, el cual está por finalizar. "No puede haber ido muy lejos... probablemente fue a buscar algo. Nii-san no dejaría el pastel solo durante demasiado tiempo". Yukio hace una mueca. "Hombre, este lugar es un desastre..." Él mira hacia arriba. _'¿Cómo llegó eso al techo? '_

Luego se gira para salir de la cocina, pero se detiene cuando su pie golpea algo y lo hace rebotar hacia delante.

Rin traga cuando Yukio mira hacia abajo y ve la Llave. _'Mierda.'_

Yukio se inclina y recoge la llave, mirándola con curiosidad. " **Esto... pertenece a** **Nii** **-san , ¿verdad?** "Rin se estremece, deseando que Yukio no pensara en voz alta; Ay, eso en serio lastima sus oídos.

Yukio luego se da vuelta, sale de la cocina y hace que Rin se aferre a la pata de la mesa bajo el temblor que causaron sus pasos. "Argh! ¡Maldita sea Yukio!"

Yukio se detiene por un momento, mirando hacia la cocina. _'Podría haber jurado que oí la voz de_ _Nii_ _-san'_ A continuación, se encoge de hombros y se marcha. _Probablemente esté en su habitación._

Rin cae al suelo, abrumado por todo. "Esto... debe ser culpa de esa maldita Carta Sakura". Él mira a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está esa maldita cosa?"

Una risita aguda hace que Rin gire la cabeza para ver de dónde viene. Y al detectar que no muy lejos de él, hay una figura más pequeña incluso de lo que es Rin en este momento, la fulmina con la mirada.

Parece una niña, de color amarillo pálido con un traje de bufón a juego. Los ojos dorados miran a Rin, la diversión visible dentro de ellos.

"¡Tú, maldita alborotadora! Crees que esto es divertido, ¿no es así?" Rin sacude su puño al espíritu de la Carta. Dicho espíritu se ríe y rebota fuera de la cocina. "Oi, ¡no te alejaras de mí!"

Rin se pone de pie y persigue a la Carta. "Maldita sea, necesito sacar el pastel del horno a tiempo... ¡DEJA DE CORRER, PEQUEÑA COBARDE DE MIERDA!"

* * *

Rin se detiene, se apoya contra una pared cercana y jadea. "Maldición... esa cosa... es realmente... irritantemente... rápida". Se agacha para sentarse contra la pared, necesitando recuperar el aliento.

El chico de ojos azules levanta la cabeza. "Uh... ¿dónde estoy exactamente?"

Desde su tamaño actual, todo el monasterio se ve _diferente_. A Rin le toma mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que está en el pasillo que conduce a la sección de la iglesia. "Ugh. Esto es ridículo. Me estoy perdiendo en mi propia casa..."

Rin, habiéndose recuperado lo suficiente, se levanta y se quita el polvo de la ropa. Mirando a su alrededor, escucha una risa distintiva en la distancia. Y viene de más allá de la puerta que conduce a la iglesia.

"Correcto. Quédate donde estas, pequeña imbécil... "Rin gruñe, prácticamente pisoteando hacia la puerta que afortunadamente, está lo suficientemente abierta como para que pueda deslizarse dentro. "¡Voy a golpear tu cara!"

Sin embargo, esa idea muere rápidamente, ya que Rin recuerda repentinamente que todos los demás están _limpiando_.

"Uwa!" Rin grita, antes de comenzar a toser. Con su tamaño actual, todo el polvo que están removiendo es similar a una tormenta de arena. Con los ojos entrecerrados, trata de ver lo que está pasando y se aferra a la pared para no volar accidentalmente.

Luego la escoba se dirige hacia él. "¡Mierda!"

Barrido con el resto de los escombros en un recogedor de polvo, Rin maldice y jura tan fuerte como puede. Eso es aparentemente lo suficientemente fuerte para quien que está limpiando, Kyōdō, salte y deje caer el recogedor de polvo, permitiendo que Rin ruede libremente.

"Ew... como si no estuviera lo suficientemente sucio". Después de apartarse del camino, Rin comienza a intentar quitarse la suciedad. Por encima de él, haciéndolo estremecerse, Kyōdō está tratando de explicarle a otro sacerdote lo que le hizo dejar caer el recogedor y hacerlos tener que limpiar todo de nuevo.

" **Escuchaste a** ** _Rin_** **. Oh no seas tonto, él está en la cocina ahora mismo.** "

Rin mientras tanto hace todo lo posible para apartarse del camino, no queriendo quedar atrapado en la tormenta de polvo de nuevo. Una vez es _más_ que suficiente.

"Uh..." Él levanta la vista. "Bueno... eso debería ser más seguro que el suelo".

Por suerte para él, cuando se trata de escalar paredes, su tamaño hace que las pequeñas ranuras en la madera sean agarraderas bastante convenientes.

Una vez que él cree estar lo suficientemente alto, comienza a moverse con cuidado por la iglesia, con los ojos alerta ante ese molesto espíritu de la Carta. Tiene que estar aquí. _T_ _iene_ que estarlo. Rin no sabe cuánto más puede aguantar. Ser tan pequeño no solo es molesto sino que es **peligroso** .

Rin _descubre_ lo peligroso que es, cuando su brazo se engancha en algo pegajoso. Tratando de quitárselo, se vuelve para ver una tela de araña. Maldiciendo, comienza a tirarlo, tratando de liberarse. Desafortunadamente para el niño actualmente en miniatura, esto envía vibraciones a través de la tela, convocando a la araña que la construyó.

Las largas y delgadas patas del arácnido sobresalen grotescamente de su cuerpo bulboso y segmentado. Las puntas en forma púas se abrieron paso a través de las hebras de seda de araña, la forma desproporcionadamente grande se cerró amenazante hasta que pudo ver sus babas, chasqueando las pinzas a la vez que intentaban agarrarlo, la araña es negra, con grandes fauces abiertas intentando aspirar a la presa que lucha. En su deforme cabeza, ocho ojos negros brillan con una terrible e indiferente hambre.

Solo _ver_ a la araña es suficiente para asustar a Rin, haciéndolo luchar aun más fuerte para liberarse. Sin embargo, eso solo empeora las cosas, lo enreda aún más, hasta que está bastante atrapado. Y la araña se acerca rápidamente, chasqueando sus colmillos.

"¡Jodido infierno!" Rin logra liberar un brazo y golpea a la araña cuando esta se acerca lo suficiente. Justo en la cara. Rin grita de dolor cuando la boca de la araña se cierra brevemente en su puño. Una pierna es lo siguiente que libera y él patea a la araña, enviándola a volar. Es entonces que finalmente logra liberarse de la telaraña y alejarse de ella.

Pero su suerte aún no es buena, por lo que cae del techo en ese momento.

"¡WAAAAAAHHHH!"

**SPLASH**

Rin se sofoca, pero logra nadar, chapoteando en el agua y temblando un poco ante la fría temperatura. Toma un momento, antes de que se dé cuenta de que estaba en un recipiente de metal con agua jabonosa. _'El agua para limpiar el polvo'._ Se da cuenta.

Él nada hasta el borde y maldice, ya que los costados son demasiado elegantes y resbaladizos para permitirle salir del balde. Lo que significaba que actualmente está atrapado, maldita sea. Entonces oye algo que lo hace _casi_ congelarse en estado de shock.

" **Oh,** **Yukio** **. ¿Cómo está Rin?"** Es uno de los sacerdotes.

" **No estoy seguro. No estaba en la cocina ni en su habitación. Aunque probablemente volverá pronto a la cocina; Parece que finalmente tiene un pastel en el horno** ".

" **Oh, eso suena bien. Me pregunto si tendrá buen sabor.** "Otro sacerdote se queja, sonando como si ya tuviera hambre.

" **¿Qué pasa con todo el trabajo que** **Nii** **-san ha puesto en ello?** "Yukio se ríe. " **De todos modos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar aquí?** "

Hay una pausa, mientras los sacerdotes piensan, antes de que uno de ellos finalmente hable.

" **Puedes vaciar el recipiente con agua jabonosa. No lo necesitamos más después de todo y ya se ha enfriado** ".

" **No hay problema** ".

_'Bueno... joder'._ Es el único pensamiento de Rin, antes de que el balde sea recogido por su pecoso hermano cuatro ojos y tenga que luchar para mantener su cabeza sobre el agua mientras se mueve y agita, al ser llevado por Yukio.

_'Si salgo de esto, matare a mi hermano'._ Rin piensa venenosamente. Aunque, lógicamente, Yukio no tiene idea de que actualmente está poniendo en peligro la vida de su hermano mayor.

El desbordamiento del agua finalmente se detiene cuando Yukio lo hace, antes de que el balde entero se incline. Rin habría maldecido otra vez, pero está demasiado ocupado siendo arrastrado por el agua y luchando para agarrarse de algo. Se las arregla para sujetar el borde del balde y tiene que apretar los dientes y aferrarse a él, a pesar de toda el agua que le pasa por encima.

Cuando finalmente cesa, Rin esta sin aliento y colgando del borde del recipiente de metal, justo encima del fregadero del baño más cercano. Sin embargo, el jabón hace que su agarre sea resbaladizo y Rin puede sentir que va perdiendo el control.

_'Oh, mierda. No. No. No.'_ Por suerte para él, una voz proveniente de fuera del baño hace que Yukio detenga lo que está haciendo.

" **Hey** **chicos, ¿cómo va la limpieza aquí? ¿Dónde está** **Yukio** **?** "

**"!Por aquí** **Tou** **-san!** " Llama Yukio, apartándose del baño y colocando el balde ahora vacío en el mostrador que está en el fregadero. Rin se deja caer a la superficie del mostrador con algo así como una oración de agradecimiento.

Él mira a su alrededor, sintiéndose completamente miserable y además de eso empapado. _'Al menos ya no estoy sucio'._ Él ve la toalla colgada en el estante encima del mostrador. No le toma mucho tiempo a Rin saltar y tirarla hacia abajo. Algunas acurrucadas en ella más tarde, y Rin emerge de esta casi totalmente seco.

"Eso está listo. Ahora... "Él mira por el borde del mostrador. "Necesito bajar".

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo en el que Rin está descubriendo los peligros de ser miniatura..._

"¡Oh, jajajaja!" Kero está prácticamente haciendo estallar una tripa **(3)** , habiendo tomado prestado uno de los gag manga de Yukio para entretenerse mientras espera que se haga la cocción. "Oh, oh... eso duele. Demasiado gracioso... "

Cien por ciento cómodo en la cama de Rin, Kero ciertamente se está divirtiendo. Es posible que Rin no tenga videojuegos como Sakura, pero su hermano tiene estos _geniales_ mangas, los que le permite tener algo para leer cuando está solo. Su cola se menea detrás de él, el pequeño león pasa la página para ver el siguiente chiste. Sin embargo, no llega a leerlo cuando la puerta se abre repentinamente y Kero se congela, tomando inmediatamente la apariencia de un animal de peluche no sensible. Algo bueno también, ya que es Yukio quien entra en la habitación compartida de los gemelos.

Yukio mira alrededor de la habitación y suspira. "Él no está aquí". Caminando hacia los dos escritorios del estudio, coloca la llave que encontró en el escritorio de Rin. Volteándose para irse, se detiene y suspira.

"¿Qué, otra vez?" Se acerca a la cama de Rin y agarra el gag manga. "¿Cuándo se metió tanto Nii-san en estos gag manga? Sé que a él le gustan, pero no solía robármelos..." Se detiene de nuevo, preguntándose por qué el animal de peluche de Rin está ahí, como si estuviera leyendo el manga. "O cuando se apegó a esta cosa rara..."

Colocando el gag manga en la estantería de su lado de la habitación, Yukio abandona la habitación. "¿Dónde está Nii-san?" Se pregunta antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kero inmediatamente estalla en movimiento, volando hacia el escritorio. "Oh, querido..." Kero resiste la tentación de tomar prestada una de las maldiciones más interesantes que Rin conoce. "La llave..."

Ahora, ya no distraído por el gag manga, Kero puede sentir la presencia de una Carta Sakura. "Hmmm... no está Rin... pero está la llave... y nadie ha notado nada extraño..." Kero está seguro de que las cosas se hubieran vuelto _bastante_ _locas_ si lo hubieran hecho, especialmente considerando lo que aprendió sobre la familia de Rin. "Lo más probable es que sea Little", decide Kero, levantando la llave y lanzando la cadena sobre su cuello. "Oh hombre, esto va a ser difícil... tengo que encontrar a Rin. Probablemente esté en peligro".

Kero vuela hacia la puerta, dicha puerta se abre ante sus indicaciones mágicas, permitiéndole escapar. _'Espérame Rin, ya voy...'_

* * *

"¡AHHHHHHHHHH! MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!!! "Rin está _ciertamente_ en peligro, siendo perseguido por algo que se parece mucho a un ratón, pero es más probable que sea una especie de musaraña. No es que Rin note o se preocupe por la diferencia, excepto por el hecho de que las musarañas son omnívoras extremas...

... seguido del hecho de que está persiguiendo a Rin ahora mismo.

"¡DEMONIOS! ¡No soy comida!" Rin esquiva otro ataque. Se las arregló fácilmente para salir del mostrador (disponiendo de un buen uso de un rollo de papel higiénico cercano) e incluso rastrear al espíritu de la Carta. Sin embargo, este no sólo había conseguido alejarse de él, _de nuevo_ , además se encontró con esta musaraña bastante hambrienta y persistente.

"¡MAL DÍA!" Declara Rin al darse cuenta de que la musaraña todavía lo está persiguiendo. "¡¡ESTE ES UN DÍA REALMENTE MALO!"

Rin suelta entonces un "oofs" al encontrarse con algo grande y peludo. Mirando hacia arriba, los ojos de Rin se abren. "¿Kero?"

Kero gruñe, el sonido se escucha bastante alto y profundo en este tamaño, enviando a la musaraña corriendo a esconderse. Entonces Kero mira hacia abajo y sonríe. "Hey Rin. Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo".

Después de mirar a su salvador durante un largo momento, Rin rompe a llorar y abraza a Kero con fuerza, haciéndolo chillar un poco ya que la fuerza de Rin todavía es anormal para su tamaño. "¡Oh, gracias, gracias! Estaba tan, tan asustado... creo que casi muero como cinco veces..."

Kero acaricia la parte superior de la cabeza de Rin. "Allí, allí **(4)**. Estoy aquí. Parece que has tenido un mal encuentro con Little".

Sorbiendo un poco, Rin se retira del suave pelaje de Kero y mira hacia arriba, secándose las lágrimas. "¿Little?"

"Una carta capaz de encoger cualquier cosa con la que entra en contacto", explica Kero.

"Entonces, ¿por qué el bastón no se encogió conmigo?", Pregunta Rin, notando que la llave ahora está alrededor del cuello de Kero.

Kero sacude la cadena mientras explica, "También reduce tu poder al mismo tiempo. Por lo tanto, no puedes utilizar el bastón".

"Entonces, ¿cómo atrapo la Carta?" Pregunta Rin, recogiendo la Llave. Es bastante grande de esta forma, no obstante, Rin puede llevarlo fácilmente.

"Entrando en contacto con ella de nuevo". Kero se arrodilla al lado de Rin. "Sube. Te llevaré con Little. ¿La sientes?"

Rin se detiene y respira hondo, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hace. Todo el pánico y el terror de su situación le hicieron olvidarse de su capacidad de detección. Solo le toma un momento, sus ojos se abren de golpe. "¡Está de vuelta en la cocina!"

Subiendo a la espalda de Kero, el león alado despega, saliendo disparado por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Entran en la cocina y notan que Little está saltando arriba y abajo frente al horno. "¡Ahí estas!"

Little gira, justo a tiempo para ver a Rin saltar y atrapar a la molestia, volviendo instantáneamente a su tamaño normal.

"Llave que oculta el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" El bastón crece de tamaño y Rin inmediatamente golpea a Little con el antes de que el espíritu de la Carta pueda escapar de nuevo. "Little, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Little resplandece y resurge en forma de carta. Rin rápidamente saca la pluma que tiene sobre él y la abre. Un momento después, RIN está escrito en ella. Rin sonríe y vuelve a cerrar la pluma con un clic. "Ahí. Eso te retendrá, alborotador".

Un gemido lo hace mirar hacia abajo... y se asusta al verse aplastando a Kero.

"¡Aah!" Rin rápidamente se levanta y alza al pequeño ser, casi abrazándolo, convirtiendo el bastón de nuevo en forma de llave en el camino. "¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien, Kero?"

Kero sacude la cabeza, luego salta de los brazos de Rin para flotar en el aire, inclinándose ligeramente. "Estoy bien. Wooo... un poco mareado, pero está bien". ' _Eso siempre tiene que pasar con esa Carta, ¿no es así?'._ Él se lamenta en silencio.

Entonces Rin se da cuenta de algo. Hay un sonido fuerte que ha estado resonando en el fondo todo este tiempo. Un sonido desagradable que solo puede pertenecer al temporizador que el niño estableció...

"¡OH NO! ¡El pastel! "Rin devuelve la Llave al cuello y se apresura a agarrar los guantes de horno, abriendo de golpe el horno y sacando el pastel. Colocándolo con cuidado en el mostrador, Rin apaga el temporizador mientras agarra un palillo, haciendo que el recipiente se derrame y se disperse sobre el mostrador.

Kero se acerca a su hombro, mirando como Rin prueba el pastel. Da un suspiro de alivio; el palillo no solo salió limpió, sino que el pastel no se quemó o algo así. "Uf."

El sonido de pasos que se acercan a la cocina saca a Rin y Kero de su aturdimiento. Rin mira a Kero, con pánico en la cara, luego agarra al "animal de peluche" y lo empuja en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal, junto con la nueva Carta y la pluma.

Por lo tanto, Yukio entra en la cocina para ver a su hermano jactándose de su primer pastel real, sin ningún animal de peluche vivo y volador involucrado.

"Oh, estás de vuelta", señala Yukio, entrando en la cocina y mirando por encima del hombro de su hermano. "¿El pastel está listo?"

Rin aleja a su hermano menor, empuñando la cuchara de madera que recogió como un arma de algún tipo. "No del todo todavía. Tengo que hacer el glaseado y decorarlo primero. Shoo, todavía estoy trabajando. Preferiría no _volver_ a arruinarlo de _nuevo_ ".

Yukio retrocede, levantando sus manos en la tradicional posición "inofensiva". Rin tiene esa _mirada_ en su cara; la que surge cuando Yukio entra a la cocina mientras está cocinando. La que dice que sospecha que su misma _presencia_ hará a su comida mutar espontáneamente. "Bien, bien. Será mejor que vuelva a limpiar de todos modos. Te lo dejo a ti, Nii-san". Y con eso, se va de la cocina.

Rin suspira aliviado, luego se gira para agarrar los ingredientes finales, revisando el libro de recetas. "Está bien... ¿cómo hago esto?"

Kero asoma la cabeza del bolsillo del delantal de Rin, observando con interés cómo el mago de ojos azules se prepara para terminar su primer pastel exitoso. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, piensa de nuevo en la percepción de Rin de Little. Kero solo le había preguntado eso por instinto, pero...

_"Realmente tiene un don para ese tipo de magia"._ Kero se da cuenta. _"Incluso con su poder reducido hasta el punto de que no puede usar el bastón, Rin todavía pudo encontrar la ubicación de una Carta Sakura"._

Él sonríe, cuando algo se le ocurre de repente. _'_ _Heh_ _. Ese tipo de cosas deben ser su "especialidad" . Ah, me pregunto hasta dónde llegará'._

* * *

"¡Woah!" Shirō, Yukio y los sacerdotes miran con asombro el pastel de chocolate que hizo Rin. Rin lo decoró a la perfección, incluso haciendo un poco de glaseado rojo y verde para crear un borde de rosas y enredaderas alrededor del pastel, junto con una rosa gigante en el centro, encima del glaseado de chocolate estándar. Rin se rasca la parte posterior de su cabeza con vergüenza antes de servir cuidadosamente la primera pieza a su padre adoptivo.

Luego observa, nervioso como no lo ha estado desde su primera comida real, mientras Shirō le da un mordisco.

Hay un largo momento de silencio, todo el grupo lo mira fijamente, esperando su veredicto.

Shirō se gira y sonríe, sus ojos brillan. "Esto... es increíble Rin. ¡Gran trabajo!"

Con eso, todos los demás se sumergen, caras felices que se extienden al resto del grupo. Rin también sonríe, feliz de haber hecho un pastel realmente bueno. Por muy duro que fuese, Rin finalmente tuvo éxito.

_"Voy a tener que_ _escabullirle_ _un pedazo a_ _Kero_ _"._ Piensa Rin, deteniéndose en un bocado de pastel. _"Lo hice para él... ¡aunque es genial que otros lo disfruten también!"_

"Oh cierto, Rin. Has limpiado después cocinar, ¿verdad?"

Rin casi deja caer su plato ante el comentario casual de Shirō. "Oh, sí."

Shirō levanta una ceja; Y también Yukio, quien en realidad había _visto_ la condición de la cocina. "¿Oh? Entonces no te importa que le eche un vistazo ahora..."

Rin aparta su plato con un fuerte tintineo en sus oídos. "Uh... seguro... ¡déjame... simplemente hare una rápida revisión más!" Luego se lanza fuera de la habitación, Shirō lo mira divertido, mientras Yukio se cubre la cara con una mano.

_'¡Mierda! ¡Después de todo ese caos, me olvidé de limpiar! Maldita sea, no_ _podre_ _limpiarlo a tiempo... '_ Rin suda nerviosamente mientras obtiene un buen vistazo del estado de la cocina. _'Mierda... esto me tomará toda la noche limpiar_ _...'_ Hace una pausa, una idea le golpea.' _... pero, solo si lo hiciera de la manera_ ** _normal_** _...'_

De vuelta en el comedor, Shirō se pone de pie. "Bueno, eso debería ser suficiente tiempo. Veré qué tan limpia está la cocina ahora". Él camina hacia la puerta, gritando por encima del hombro,"¿Vienes Yukio?"

Yukio suspira y sigue a Shirō. _'Oh cielos..._ _Nii_ _-san va a estar despierto toda la noche, si recuerdo bien...'_

La puerta de la cocina se abre. "Ah, Rin, déjame ver..." Shirō se detiene. Parpadea

Rin se encuentra en medio de la cocina, con las manos detrás de la espalda y sonriendo tímidamente. Shirō se queda boquiabierto, y Yukio hace lo mismo una vez que aparece.

Toda la cocina está reluciente. Incluso el _techo_ está brillando. No hay ni un solo rastro de suciedad en la habitación. La cocina parece haber sido fregada a fondo, de arriba a abajo.

"Wow... has mejorado en la limpieza..." Shirō intenta descubrir cómo su hijo mayor lo hizo, pero se queda en blanco. "¡Ajá! ¡ _Fingiste_ tu pánico, queriendo ver la cara de tu padre cuando revelaras que la cocina está realmente limpia! ¡Buena esa, Rin!"

Rin se rasca la nuca. "Uh... sí... ¡eso es! Pensé que sería una buena broma".

Detrás de su espalda, el bastón de sellado y la Carta Bubbles descansan en su mano izquierda, la verdadera razón por la que la cocina está impecablemente limpia.

Yukio también tiene que sonreír. "También me atrapaste, Nii-san... No puedo creer que hayas logrado no solo terminar el pastel, sino limpiar al mismo tiempo".

"¡Ahora que eso está fuera del camino, de vuelta al pastel!" Shirō se gira y se va rápidamente, con la intención de comerse su rebanada de delicioso pastel, dejando solo a Yukio y Rin en la cocina.

Rin se agita bajo la mirada de su hermano menor. "¿Qué?"

Yukio sacude la cabeza, todavía sonriendo. "Oh, nada Nii-san. Solo... realmente _eres_ único en tu clase ¿no?"

"¿Uh?" Rin mira a su hermano mientras sale de la cocina y se dirige al comedor. "¿Qué... qué significa eso?. ¡Oi, Yukio! "

Rin persigue a su hermano, solo para congelarse ante una conversación que escucha entre los monjes.

"Ah, nos queda solo una rebanada extra..." Ese es Shirō.

"Hmmm... cierto, ¿qué debemos hacer con ella?" Uno de los sacerdotes reflexiona.

"Bueno, como jefe de esta casa, ¡la reclamo!" Shirō declara, sonando alegre al respecto, a pesar de los gritos de "injusto" y similares que se escuchan, Yukio muy probablemente está poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la locura de su padre adoptivo.

_'¡Mierda! ¡Esa es la rebanada de_ _Kero_ _!'_ Rin se apresura al comedor, esperando salvar la situación...

* * *

Kero mira en estado de shock horrorizado la _muy_ pequeña pieza que Rin logró salvar de las fauces hambrientas de los sacerdotes y Yukio. Rin tiene una mirada de disculpa en su cara. "Lo siento Kero... yeesh, Tou-san puede ser un cerdo..."

"Está... bien..." Las lágrimas que corren por su rostro dicen lo contrario. Entonces de repente se ilumina. "Espera, ¡Ya sé!"

El momento siguiente tiene a Rin usando a Little, seguido de un Kero ahora miniatura sumergiéndose en el pastel con un fuerte grito de alegría. Rin sonríe ante esa vista. "Eso es una especie de paraíso de pasteles..."

"¡Sabroso! ¡Rin, tú también haces pasteles mágicos!" Kero continúa avanzando lentamente a través de la ahora gigante pieza. "¡Esto es lo mejor!"

Rin se ríe, simplemente disfrutando el hecho de que Kero disfruta el pastel tanto como el resto. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, hace una nota mental para tener más cuidado cuando vuelva a hornear. _"En lugar de tener que luchar contra todos, solo para conseguir una pequeña pieza para dársela a_ _Kero_ _..."_

... incluso si _es_ más bien unilateral gracias a su fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glosario:**
> 
> **(1)gag manga:**  
>  Mangas que están llenos de comedia fácil o chistes cortos, los cuales se transmiten en su mayoría a través de las imágenes, por lo cual se usan pocas o ninguna palabra en ellos. En otras palabras algo parecido a lo que es Condorito, para los que lo conozcan.
> 
> **(2)uwabaki:**  
>  Calzado japones hecho para ser usado exclusivamente en interiores, como la escuela, casa, o incluso en algunas empresas, etc.
> 
> **(3)bursting a gut:**  
>  Una jerga que significa literalmente "reventando una tripa", aunque se usa normalmente para referenciar a cuando uno come mucho y esta tan lleno como para "reventar". En este contexto especifico Kero se estaba riendo tanto que sentía que su "estomago iba a estallar".
> 
> **(4)There, there:**  
>  Es un modismo, y como tal aunque suene raro no había otra forma de traducirlo, y al menos yo no conozco uno en español que lo remplace. Usualmente se usa para consolar, seguido generalmente de una frase para levantar el animo, (como "Estoy aquí").
> 
> (･ω<)☆


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saben, traducir toma tiempo, sobretodo porque son capítulos de una duración considerable, así que si están leyendo esta historia, les agradecería mucho un comentario o algo. Animaría bastante saber que alguien lee o aprecia esto.

Rin deja escapar un gemido muy dramático y pone su cabeza encima de los papeles y el libro de estudio correspondiente a una de sus clases. "Argh! ¡Me doy por vencido!"

Yukio pone los ojos en blanco ante el excesivo dramatismo de su hermano mayor. "Nii-san... en serio. Apenas has empezado a trabajar en tu tarea. No puedes renunciar a ella".

"¡Pero esto es ridículo!" La cabeza de Rin se levanta y hace un gesto hacia su trabajo. "¿Cuáles, exactamente, son mis posibilidades de necesitar..." Rin se detiene y mira los extraños cálculos que se supone debe resolver. " _Algebra_ en mi vida?"

"Ya sea que lo necesites o no, ahora mismo no importa, Nii-san. El _maestro_ necesita que completes tu tarea, de lo contrario nunca terminarás tu primer año, mucho menos toda la secundaria." Yukio le da una conferencia.

Rin pone los ojos en blanco ante el repetido discurso. "Lo sé Yukio, lo sé... esto es difícil para mí..."

"Es por eso que estamos trabajando en nuestra tarea juntos, Nii-san." Yukio le dice, con una suave sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. "Sé que este no es tú fuerte, pero todo lo que necesitas hacer ahora, es obtener una calificación aprobatoria".

Rin devuelve la sonrisa de Yukio. "Aah... está bien. Ahora, ¿cómo hago esto de nue...? "Rin se detiene repentinamente, causando que Yukio- curioso por la repentina interrupción en el discurso de su hermano-, se voltee a mirarlo.

Yukio apenas retiene un suspiro ante la mirada fulminante que el hermano mayor Okumura está enviando a una inocente araña que esta cerca de ellos. De todos modos suspira, cuando Rin saca uno de los mata-moscas que compró para esta misma situación, matando instantáneamente a la araña.

"¡Hah!" Rin tiene una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. "Eso te enseñara, pequeño monstruo..." Rin se da cuenta de que Yukio lo está mirando. "Uh...."

Yukio se ajusta las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz con exasperación. "Nii-san... ¿cuándo desarrollaste un rencor tan ilógico contra las arañas?"

"¡N-no es ilógico!" Rin protesta, agitando las manos. "¡Tengo muy buenas razones para odiarlas!"

"... ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa gigante picadura araña que te traté hace un tiempo?" Yukio entorna los ojos, mientras la mano derecha de Rin se contrae ante la memoria.

Yukio recuerda haber visto la mano lesionada de Rin mientras intentaba evitar que su padre adoptivo se comiera la última rebanada de su primer pastel, y alejarlo para curarlo. Yukio no puede entenderlo sin embargo; A pesar de su tamaño, es una picadura de araña normal. Nada más.

"...Mira, ¿vamos a terminar nuestra tarea o no?" Rin finalmente le pregunta a Yukio. Yukio lo mira fijamente por unos momentos más, luego deja que se deslice. Rin, obviamente, no se lo va a decir y no es como si Yukio pudiera apuntar con el dedo en cuanto a guardar secretos.

"Claro... bien, ¿en qué estás confundido exactamente?" Yukio acerca su silla a la de su hermano y escucha mientras Rin intenta explicar el problema exacto que está teniendo con su tarea de álgebra.

* * *

El sonido de alguien golpeando su cabeza contra un libro, atrae la atención de la clase. Solo para que ellos pongan los ojos en blanco y vuelvan directamente a prestar atención al profesor. Después de todo, es solo Okumura Rin de nuevo.

Frotándose la cabeza, Rin le da una sonrisa de disculpa a Yukio, que está sentado a su lado, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar al profesor que ya ha reanudado la clase. Yukio suspira y le lanza una _mirada_ antes de devolver su atención al profesor también.

Rin se estremece ante la mirada de Yukio y hace todo lo posible para centrarse en la clase del profesor. Realmente lo _está_ intentando, pero hoy está teniendo problemas. Y no solo porque le está resultando aburrido. No, en realidad es porque Rin está volviendo a tener ese zumbido eléctrico que le dice que hay una Carta Sakura alrededor. Sin embargo, Rin no es capaz de realmente _sentirla_ como si fuera una Carta Sakura o tan siquiera precisar dónde está. Hay algo parecido a la superposición estática. Estática que se _mueve_ y _cambia_ , por lo que es difícil de superarla.

Rin encuentra a su mente volviendo a la extraña _sensación_ otra vez y la empuja, tensando la "textura" parecida al algodón de la estática. Necesita saber si hay una Carta o no...

"Nii-san". Rin regresa rápidamente al presente y se dirige a Yukio, quien lo mira nuevamente con desaprobación. Mirando a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que la clase terminó y ahora es la hora del almuerzo.

Yukio suspira ante la aturdida mirada en la cara de su hermano mayor. "¿Qué pasa Nii-san? Estás más distraído de lo normal".

"Uh... lo siento, Yukio, solo..." Rin no puede decirle a su hermano que está sintiendo una carta mágica o que hay algo bloqueando su sentido mágico; por lo que es difícil saber si es realmente una Carta o incluso dónde está. Como si él le creyera. "... lo siento, no estoy seguro. Sólo..."

Yukio se muerde el labio. A decir verdad, Rin no se ve muy bien. Bastante cansado en realidad. ¿No está durmiendo lo suficiente? "Vamos, es la hora del almuerzo. Salgamos atrás y comamos, ¿Ok? Tal vez eso ayude".

Rin tiene que sonreír ante eso. _'Ahí va Yukio otra vez, preocupándose por mí..._ _yeesh_ _,_ ** _yo_** ** _soy_** _el hermano mayor, no él'._ "Claro". Se puso de pie y se repuso, haciendo una breve pausa mientras empacaba cuidadosamente las cosas en su bolsa.

La razón por la que está siendo cuidadoso es porque sabe que Kero está escondido dentro de su bolsa hoy; en este momento de hecho, esta dormido (al igual que Rin, Kero considera que el sistema de educación humana es aburrido). Ese conocimiento le da a Rin una idea de cómo resolver su problema actual.

_"Si me doy prisa, debería poder preguntarle rápidamente antes de que empiecen las clases..."_ Rin mira a Yukio, que está delante de él y lo lleva hacia afuera, donde pueden sentarse debajo de un árbol o algo así y disfrutar del bento que Rin hizo hoy. _'Solo tengo que librarme de Yukio. Bastante fácil'._

* * *

"... entonces, ¿qué opinas?" Rin termina su más bien torpe e incómoda explicación de lo que está sintiendo su detector mágico. A Rin le llevó un tiempo descubrir las palabras correctas y, a menudo, tuvo que retroceder un poco en consecuencia.

Kero murmura y se cruza de brazos, inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos mientras reflexiona sobre la explicación de Rin y la acomoda en su cabeza. Los dos están actualmente escondidos dentro de un cubículo en el baño de los niños, lo que les permite hablar en privado.

"Bueno, tienes una habilidad especial para la detección de este tipo de cosas... déjame comprobar". Dejando caer los brazos a su lado, Kero comienza a brillar. Rin mira ansiosamente mientras Kero hace su propio barrido de la escuela, usando el poder al que tiene acceso en este momento. El brillo finalmente se detiene y Kero abre los ojos.

"Bueno, voy a tener que confiar en ti con la Carta Sakura. Esta escuela está construida sobre una línea de ley, por lo que no puedo obtener una buena lectura. De hecho, Ah, no puedo decir que haya algo allí... "Kero frunce el ceño ante eso.

Rin parpadea. "¿Línea de ley?"

Kero abre la boca, luego la cierra por un momento, preguntándose cómo describirla. "Hmmm... piensa en los ríos. Se extienden por todo el mundo en tierra, ¿no?" Rin asiente, preguntándose hacia dónde va con esto. "Bueno, _toda_ _la_ tierra tiene 'ríos de magia' que hacen lo mismo. Esta escuela está construida justo encima de uno de esos 'ríos', que se llaman Líneas de ley. Eso es lo que no solo me está impidiendo obtener una lectura, sino que está oscureciendo tus sentidos".

"Oooh..." Rin considera esto. "¿Hay un _flujo_ o algo así en la magia? Yendo en una dirección pero en patrones aleatorios..."

Kero parpadea. "Sí hay. ¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Rin se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. "Bueno... aparte de que eso es lo que hacen los ríos, puedo sentir que... eso es lo que me dificulta identificar la Carta". Rin frunce el ceño. "No puedo atravesar todos los giros y vueltas aleatorias de la magia..." Luego mira a Kero, preguntándose por qué está tan callado. "Uh... ¿Kero?" Rin empuja al pequeño guardián, que está flotando allí aturdido.

Kero obliga a su boca a cerrarse cuando Rin lo sacó de su asombro. _'Santa_ ** _mierda_** _'._ Piensa. "Rin... eso es _realmente_ impresionante. _Nunca_ he conocido a nadie que pueda hacer eso, al menos no sin _mucho_ estudio".

Rin tartamudea ante eso, tratando de cepillarlo a un lado e intentando reclamar que Kero está bromeando al respecto. Pero no lo es.

_'¿Cómo_ ** _hizo_** _eso?'_ _Se pregunta_ Kero. _"Tal vez sea una cuestión de herencia..."_ No **hay manera de que** Kero no haya notado la fuerza y vitalidad anormales de Rin, rasgos que solo pueden provenir de un familiar no humano. Y considerando lo que sabe ahora de este mundo, de Assiah y Gehenna, es muy probable que Rin tenga un demonio en su árbol genealógico; y que el joven tuvo la "suerte" de ser algo así como un retroceso. _'Aunque debo preguntarme qué tipo de demonio tiene este tipo de habilidad... Tendré que pedir prestado algunos de esos textos escondidos en la iglesia. Tal vez ellos tengan la respuesta'._

"Entonces, Kero... ¿qué hacemos con la Carta?" Pregunta Rin finalmente.

Kero se sacude de sus reflexiones. "No estoy del todo seguro. Por lo que sabemos, la Carta podría estar inactiva. Por ahora, vamos a jugar a lo seguro y esperar a ver si hace un movimiento. Entonces y solo entonces, actuaremos ¿entendido, Rin?" Kero mira a Rin, esperando su respuesta.

Rin asiente con la cabeza. "Correcto". Kero tiene razón al respecto; hasta que algo suceda, Rin no podrá hacer nada con respecto a la Carta. En ese momento se escucha la campana.

"Ah, mierda..." Se levanta, Kero rápidamente vuelve a meterse en su bolso. "¡Voy a llegar tarde a clase otra vez!"

Y dicho esto, Rin sale disparado, dirigiéndose al salón de clases. Sin embargo, él se detiene de golpe mientras _siente_ algo, y mira a su alrededor. "¿Qué...?" Sacude la cabeza. "!Más tarde Rin! ¡La clase primero! "

Mientras corre por el pasillo, no se da cuenta de la extraña sombra al lado de la pared, cerca del baño, la cual se desliza como si tuviera vida propia...

* * *

Esa noche, la escuela está lejos de ser tranquila. Varios sonidos de choques y ruidos extraños llenaron el aire a su alrededor. Sin duda, algo está sucediendo allí y está lejos de ser algo ordinario.

No muy lejos de la escuela, de hecho, al otro lado de la calle de la entrada principal, una figura vigila la escuela y escucha lo que sucede.

"Esto será interesante". Es el único comentario de la figura, antes de que, después de un último vistazo con sus ojos morados, esta se aleje de la escuela y desaparezca en la oscuridad.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, toda la comunidad escolar está reunida en el patio delantero, mirando y charlando sobre la extraña visión que hoy los recibe.

Rin examina cuidadosamente la pila de _cosas_ que aparecieron allí. Hay escritorios, sillas, lámparas, equipos de gimnasia y otras chucherías. Básicamente, todo lo que hay en la escuela que no está clavado al suelo, está aquí, apilado al azar en medio del patio.

"... Me arriesgaré y diré que es culpa de una Carta..." Rin le susurra secamente a Kero, quien está escondido al lado su oreja en este momento, oculto en la sudadera verde que Rin tiró sobre su uniforme escolar para protéjase del helado aire que hoy hay, a pesar de estar a principios de mayo. Rin ignoró con firmeza a su hermano despotricando por su atuendo "inapropiado"; es una sudadera verde con capucha sin _decoraciones_ después de todo. Sin mencionar que es mucho más cómoda que la chaqueta estándar de la escuela.

Rin puede sentir que Kero asiente. "Sí. Puedes sentir las restos de la Carta moviéndolas, ¿verdad?"

Rin tararea y mira la pila de nuevo. Una repentina voz lo hace saltar.

"Nii-san, los maestros están reuniendo a todos los estudiantes".

Rin se da vuelta para ver a su hermano, sorprendido de que haya logrado acercarse sigilosamente a él. "Oh, está bien Yukio, estaré allí..."

Rin hace el ademán de moverse, se detiene en el momento en que sus ojos se arrastran hacia abajo y se abren en shock.

"Nii-san..." Hay un borde de advertencia en la voz de Yukio, probablemente provocada por el hecho de que Rin no está siguiendo las reglas "correctamente" hoy.

"¡Oi, ya voy!" Rin sigue a Yukio, sin ganas de lidiar con la desaprobación de su hermano menor. Sin embargo, sus ojos se mueven por el suelo y se dan cuenta de algo muy extraño.

"Kero... muchos de los estudiantes, incluso _Yukio_ , están perdiendo sus sombras". Él silbó, sorprendido por esto.

"Shadow", es la respuesta de Kero, "tiene que ser esa. Debió robárselas a todos para que pudiera hacer esto".

A medida que los maestros comienzan a informar a los alumnos el hecho de que estarían ayudando con la limpieza hoy- no es realmente sorprendente-, Rin discute la Carta con Kero.

"Tendremos que hacerlo esta noche, ¿no?", Señala Rin. "Si no lo hacemos..."

"Los exorcistas se involucrarían. Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre ellos, ¿verdad?"

"Correcto". Rin también puede _ver a_ los malditos demonios ahora, gracias a su magia despertada. No hay muchos en la ciudad que él pueda ver en este momento, por lo que está agradecido. Ellos le dan una sensación diferente a la que proviene de las Cartas, una que es casi como si algo puntiagudo subiera y bajara por su columna vertebral. No son nativos de Assiah o creados por un humano como los Cartas, por lo que se sienten _mal_ para él.

"No tienen la habilidad o el equipo necesario para manejar las Cartas", le recuerda Kero. "Y eso podría resultar en..."

Rin baja los ojos. Kero le dijo que su padre adoptivo y los otros sacerdotes son exorcistas, exorcistas _reales_ , ocultos de él y Yukio.

" _¿Por qué ... por qué nos lo están ocultando?" Pregunta Rin, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y un poco de dolor ante la información que Kero ha compartido con él. La existencia de_ _Gehenna_ _, Demonios... y Exorcistas._

_Kero suspira. "Tal vez quieren que ustedes tengan una vida_ **_normal_ ** _. Es posible que_ _Fujimoto_ _te haya adoptado a ti y a Yukio después de un grave ataque demoníaco. Que se las_ _arreglarán_ _para sobrevivir por pura suerte. No lo sé, sin embargo; No tienen registros como esos aquí. De cualquier manera, creo que él quiere que ustedes dos sean felices y se figura que tener que hacer frente a los demonios los haría_ **_infelices_ ** _"._

_Rin asiente lentamente. "Sí... eso suena como algo que_ _Tou_ _-san haría... solo nos expondría si sentía que no tenía otra opción... y definitivamente lo hace"._

"Tou-san está situado aquí". Rin no necesita decir nada más; Shirō y los otros sacerdotes bien podrían ser llamados para tratar con el "demonio" o incluso ser voluntarios, considerando que dicho "demonio" está en la escuela de sus hijos adoptivos.

"Esta noche, entonces." Dice Kero después de una larga pausa.

"Esta noche". Rin está de acuerdo, antes de comenzar a abordar la gran pila que Shadow creó durante la noche.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿al final no tuvieron escuela hoy?" Es cómo Shirō resume la explicación de Yukio de cómo fue el día de su hermano y él.

"Practicamente." Está de acuerdo Yukio. "Ese desorden era tan grande que a todos nos llevó todo el día limpiarlo". Luego mira a Rin y suspira. "Aunque hubiera tomado más tiempo si Nii-san no hubiera _ayudado_ ".

Rin levanta la vista de su plato al escuchar que Yukio lo menciona, un poco perdido en sus pensamientos. "¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa Yukio?

Toda la mesa suda nerviosamente, pensando que Rin debe haber usado su anormal fuerza para ayudar en el proceso. Lo que probablemente asustó tanto a los estudiantes como al personal.

"No importa Nii-san." Yukio dice finalmente después de un largo momento.

Rin mira a su hermano por un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros y terminar su cena. "He terminado. ¿Puedo irme ahora?" Él da un bostezo. "Tengo mucho sueño..."

Shirō asiente y Rin se levanta, rápidamente abandona la mesa y se dirige a la cocina. Se escucha el sonido de él guardando algunos platos -y creando secretamente un pequeño plato para Kero-, luego el sonido de pasos mientras se dirige a su habitación. Una vez que estos se desvanece, Yukio enfoca su mirada en Shirō.

"¿Tou-san?"

Shirō se cruza de brazos y tararea. "Bueno, ciertamente no es algo que un humano normal pueda hacer. No a menos que haya un gran grupo de personas involucradas y dudo mucho que así sea".

"Así que un demonio es el responsable". Yukio concluye. "¿Se va a hacer algo al respecto?"

"Bueno, aunque es incómodo para la escuela, las acciones no son violentas. Si se llama a una misión probablemente no será una prioridad. Si las cosas se vuelven peligrosas, serán tratadas", explica Shirō. "Además, esto podría ser una cosa de una sola vez. Los demonios pueden ser así de extraños. Un día están siendo una molestia y al siguiente se han ido".

"¿Así que por ahora, vas a esperar?" Yukio no se está quejando realmente. Incluso si hay un demonio en su escuela, parece ser simplemente travieso. No es realmente peligroso.

"Sí, eso es más o menos lo que haré. Aunque... creo que concertare a un exorcista de bajo nivel para que eche un vistazo rápido a primera hora de la mañana. Solo para estar seguros". Shirō decide. Es la escuela de sus hijos, después de todo. Es mejor asegurarse que lamentarlo, especialmente en lo que respecta a Rin, ya que todavía ignora todo lo que tenga que ver con los demonios.

"¿Temprano en la mañana?" El momento sorprende a Yukio.

Shirō se ríe. "Recuerda, la mayoría de los demonios son más fuertes en la _noche_ , no durante el día. Si el Exorcista lo comprueba en ese momento, no estará en tanto en peligro como lo sería antes, cuando las cosas estén más oscuras. Pero sería lo suficientemente temprano como para que el demonio todavía estuviera cerca y algo activo, por lo que sería capaz de identificarlo".

Yukio asiente, tiene sentido después de todo. "Entonces, creo que puedo dejar de lado esa preocupación. Y Nii-san tampoco irá allí, ya está cansado después de todo".

Sin embargo, desconocido por los dos, Rin ya está fuera del monasterio, habiendo escapado por la ventana después de dejar sus mantas dispuestas para Yukio, el cual probablemente lo pase por alto cuando se acueste.

Él tiene que capturar una Carta después de todo.

* * *

El portón de la escuela cruje al abrirse, sonando muy fuerte en la silenciosa oscuridad. Rin se estremece y se desliza a través de el. "Espero que nada malo venga de romper la cerradura..."

Detrás de él y Kero están los restos de lo que fue la cerradura de acero del portón de la escuela, dicha cerradura fue básicamente destruida por la fuerza de Rin. Rin fue advertido de que volar a la escuela habría sido demasiado peligroso con Shadow allí. Si romper la cerradura puede darles la oportunidad de capturar la Carta, Rin la tomará.

Mirando alrededor del patio, Rin no puede evitar estremecerse un poco. La escuela se ve bastante espeluznante por la noche. "Maldición..." Levantando el bastón del sello en su mano, Rin mira con recelo a su alrededor. "Oye, Kero, ¿qué puede hacer Shadow exactamente?"

"Hmmm..." Kero recuerda lo que sabe de Shadow. "Bueno, como su nombre lo dice, es una Carta que puede manipular las sombras. Esto significa que es una Carta que puede tocarnos, pero nosotros no podemos tocarla. Algo así como una sombra ordinaria. Eso hace que sea una Carta difícil de atrapar normalmente... "

"Siento una _pero_ unido allí", señala Rin, asegurándose de no solo prestar atención a Kero sino a sus alrededores. No quiere ser tomado por sorpresa.

"Hay dos puntos que lo hacen más difícil en este caso. Primero, el hecho de que ha estado robando sombras de los estudiantes aquí, lo cual aumenta su poder. Sin embargo, estas sombras adicionales pueden manejarse fácilmente usando una luz brillante".

"Está bien... Kero, ¿crees que puedes encontrar el cuarto eléctrico?" Rin le pregunta a su compañero, pensando en todas las luces que tiene la escuela. Si todas están encendidas, _definitivamente_ se librarían de las sombras adicionales.

"Eh, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? El gran Kerberos puede encontrar y usar fácilmente una simple sala eléctrica". Kero se hincha con arrogancia, consiguiendo la risa para la que trabajaba y permitiendo que Rin se relaje un poco.

"Cierto, en qué estaba pensando..." Rin se apaga. "¿Cuál es la otra cosa que hace problemática esta situación?"

"Bueno, hay..."

Rin corta a Kero con un grito de sorpresa, atrayendo la atención del pequeño león hacia una masa de sombras que han surgido alrededor de Rin. "¡Rin!"

Kero se apresura hacia la columna de sombras que han rodeado a Rin, pero es empujado hacia atrás por lo que parece ser un tentáculo.

"Windy, ¡LIBÉRATE!" Un viento brota, dispersando las sombras y permitiendo que Rin respire. "Maldita sea... ¡Kero, enciende las luces!"

"¡Cierto!" Kero se lanza hacia la escuela, solo para gritar mientras las sombras se mueven para atacarlo. Otra ráfaga de viento las golpea, permitiendo que Kero se escape, aunque unas cuantas lo persiguen a pesar de que Windy continuamente ataca la masa de sombras.

"A la mierda esto... ¡Windy! ¡Sigue así! "Rin la ánima, luego saca otra Carta. "¡Fly!"

Las alas brotan del báculo ahora alargado, y Rin arranca del suelo, provocando las sombras mientras lo hace. "¡Nya, Nya! ¡No me puedes atrapar!"

Infantil, pero efectivo, ya que la masa se acumula y se dispara al cielo detrás de Rin, lo que hace que él haga un "Woah" y tenga que esquivarlos. Windy todavía está ocupada dando vueltas alrededor del patio, interrumpiendo a las sombras cuando se acercan demasiado.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, Kero se está aprovechando de las "lecciones" que Rin le ha estado dando sobre maldiciones para expresar su descontento. "¡Mierda!" Las sombras son persistentes y se niegan a dejar de perseguirlo.

_'Maldita sea, esto es lo de lo que estaba tratando de advertir a Rin. Debido a que esta escuela está situada en una línea de ley, mientras que Shadow este libre puede acceder directamente a ella,_ _instigándolo_ _en una cantidad limitada. ¡Eso es más que suficiente para hacerlo peligroso, incluso sin las malditas sombras que tomó prestadas!_ _'_

"Aah, ¡joder!" Es todo lo que sale de Kero, antes de que las sombras que lo persiguen finalmente lo alcancen y se lo traguen. _'Oh no .. ¡Rin!'_

Rin mismo grita, mientras las sombras agarran el báculo y lo empujan hacia el suelo. "Ahhhhh..." Las sombras saltan y lo rodean, lanzándose hacia él...

Y una mano pálida activa el interruptor principal, encendiendo todas las luces dentro de la escuela, dispersando cada sombra robada.

Kero levanta la cabeza del suelo, desconcertado. "¿Qué... cómo sucedió eso?"

Rin gira fuera de control, debido a la repentina liberación del bastón, y luego se las arregla para enderezar su trayectoria. Sonriendo, se dirige a Shadow completamente revelado...

"...Mierda. ¡¡¿PORQUE ES TAN GRANDE?!!"

Grande es la forma más básica y efectiva de expresarlo, ya que Shadow es **mucho** más grande de lo que debería ser. Kero sale de la escuela y vuela hasta Rin. "Eso es lo que estaba tratando de advertirte antes. Con la línea de ley debajo de la escuela, puede aprovecharse de ella lo suficiente como para aumentar sus poderes. Incluso con las otras sombras desaparecidas... esto no va a ser fácil".

"No es broma..." Rin aterriza sobre el techo de la escuela, liberando a Fly y llamando a Windy. Rin puede _sentir que_ Shadow acumula energía, pero _también_ puede decir que tomará algún tiempo hasta que esté lo suficientemente preparada para usar dicha energía; Permitiéndole unos momentos preciosos para evitar un nuevo ataque. "¿Cómo voy...?" Rin se detiene, recordando algo.

" _También reduce tu poder al mismo tiempo..."_

"Reduce su poder..." murmura Rin, luego sonríe. "Eso es todo". Él saca a Little. "¡Disminuye el poder de Shadow! ¡Little, Libérate! "La Carta se activa y emite un estallido de alegres risas mientras la Carta se convierte en un torbellino de destellos brillantes que rodean a Shadow. Antes de que Shadow pueda hacer un movimiento, se reduce a un tamaño más manejable, y Little redujo alegremente su poder a su nivel normal.

"¡Viento! ¡Sé una cuerda vinculante! Windy, ¡Libérate!" Windy vuelve a cobrar vida, envolviendo a Shadow y arrastrándolo hacia Rin.

"Shadow, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma ... ¡Carta Sakura!". Golpeando su báculo contra el espíritu de la Carta, Shadow fluye de vuelta a su forma de carta, a pesar de su lucha contra ello.

Aceptando la Carta con agradecimiento, Rin también atrapa a Windy y Little que regresan. "Gracias chicos", les dice, sonriendo a las Cartas. "No podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes. ¡O tú, Kero!" Rin se vuelve hacia el pequeño león. "¡Gracias por encender las luces! ¡Estaría acabado si no lo hubieras hecho!"

"Aah... sobre eso..." Kero comienza, viéndose incómodo.

Rin parpadea. "¿Hm? ¿Kero?"

Kero entonces sacude violentamente la cabeza. "Aah, no importa. De nada y estoy contento de ayudar".

"¡Hm!" Rin mira alrededor de la escuela. "Primero, debería apagar las luces... luego debería ir a casa, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que me he ido".

Cuando Rin activa Fly para bajar, Kero se detiene por un momento, mirando hacia la habitación eléctrica.

_'¿Quién encendió las luces?'_ Tiene que preguntarse, luego suspira y se encoge de hombros. _'Ah, tengo la sensación de que la respuesta llegará en algún momento... hasta entonces, debería estar agradecido con quienquiera que sea. Nos salvaron a Rin y a mi después de todo'._

No muy lejos, una ágil figura sale por el portón de la escuela sin ser notada por ninguno de los otros dos allí, deteniéndose brevemente para sonreír al ver a Rin corriendo hacia la escuela con la intención de apagar las luces. _'Buen trabajo..._ _Cardcaptor_ _'._

* * *

Al siguiente día de clases, todo el cuerpo estudiantil cotillea sobre el incidente del día anterior. La mayoría está bastante segura de que es una broma masiva y todos se preguntan quién lo logró y cómo.

_'Si tan solo supieran ...'_ Rin piensa mientras se sienta en su escritorio. Yukio también se siente por su lado, pensando lo mismo.

_Según_ _Tou_ _-san, el exorcista no ha encontrado ninguna evidencia de actividad demoníaca. Excepto por la cerradura de la puerta principal que encontré rota._ Yukio frunce el ceño ante eso. _Sin embargo, definitivamente no parece algo que no sea humano o incluso un grupo de humanos podría hacer. Parece que el demonio fue muy rápido y probablemente solo._

"¡Bueno! ¡Escuchen estudiantes!" La charla en el aula se apaga a medida que el maestro llama su atención. "Ahora, como te he dicho a principios del año, solo soy tu profesor temporal. Hoy te digo tu verdadero maestro de aula ha llegado. Una emergencia familiar la retrasó, pero ahora está aquí y dispuesta a hacer su trabajo".

¿Qué es esto? _"Probablemente alguna vieja y amargada dama ..."_ , se lamenta. _'Otra persona dispuesta a una primera vista ... o con los primeros chismes'._

La puerta se abre ante eso y el profesor se ve con una sonrisa. "Ah, ¡bienvenida! Clase, permítame presentarle un Tsukishiro Sekki, su nueva maestra de aula y la nueva profesora de historia de Southern Cross Junior High".

Toda la clase está mirando con asombro e incluso charlando un poco a la nueva maestra. Tsukishiro Sekki es una hermosa mujer, principios de los veinte años, extremidades largas y ágiles, piel suave y lustrosa, y exuberante y ligeramente rizado cabello negro que cae sobre su espalda en oleadas. Lleve una chaqueta negra de manga larga abotonada sobre una camisa azul, con una falda tubo de color negro a juego que muestra sus piernas largas y suaves. Zapatos de tacón negro cubren sus pies, y ella tiene un poco de brillo de labios y maquillaje en la cara; Maquillaje que realza su belleza natural y resalta sus ojos morados. Una suave sonrisa está en su cara y mira alrededor de un aula con un amable brillo en sus ojos exóticos.

Al acercarse al escritorio, el maestro del sexo masculino -sonrojándose un poco- le abre paso y le permite colocar su carpeta y sus libros sobre el escritorio. "Encantada de conocerlos a todos. Soy Tsukishiro Sekki, la nueva maestra de aula del 1-B. Espérelo bien con todos ustedes y ayuden a tener éxito en su trabajo escolar".

Los ojos azules de Rin están muy abiertos mientras se toma la forma de la nueva maestra. Yukio nota que incluso se está sonrojando un poco y un poco aturdido. _'Oh, chico ...'_ Yukio no está tan afectado como el resto de la clase por la nueva profesora. No lo he visto, lo que he visto se ha visto obligado a pasar el tiempo con Shura, gracias a sus lecciones de exorcista. Su hermano por otro lado ...

Yukio suspira. _"Maravilloso ... mi hermano acaba de descubrir a las_ ** _chicas_** _, ¿no es así?"_

Rin, sin embargo, está luchando para contener la extraña sensación que burbujea en él. Es como si hubiera vuelto más brillante, solo porque Tsukishiro está en la habitación.

Ojos morados aterrizan brevemente en la forma de Okumura Rin y una lenta sonrisa se extiende a través de los labios de color rosa pálido. _'Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer Okumura Rin ..._ _Cardcaptor_ _y potencial Maestro de las Cartas'._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, capítulo 4. Espero que quienes estén leyendo esto lo disfruten y si quieren comentar, dar kudos o cualquier cosa que diga "Estoy aquí. Me gusta esto" o si quieren dejar una duda o critica son bienvenidos.

"¡Uwaaaa!" Rin tropieza y se las arregla para apartarse del camino de la ridícula cantidad de juguetes que lo atacan. "Oh, tienes que estar bromeando..." Él gime y se pone de pie, echando a correr de nuevo.

Esta, es la vida de Rin actualmente. Aparte de lidiar con el trabajo normal de la escuela, tiene actividades extracurriculares que involucran ser atacado por un montón de juguetes animados a altas horas de la noche.

"Kero, ¿dónde está el cuerpo principal de mierda?" Rin grita, todavía huyendo de los malditos juguetes. Esto es todo culpa de Jump, el cual Rin lleva cazando desde más temprano esta noche. Desafortunadamente, Jump es un cabrón bastante agresivo y animó a todos los juguetes dentro de la tienda de juguetes en la que se escondía. Rin, quien no quiere destruir los juguetes, está atascado huyendo de ellos. No puede sacar a Fly, ya que necesita su báculo libre para usar las otras Cartas. Además, puede correr fácilmente por delante de un montón de juguetes mágicamente animados.

... a menos que de alguna manera logren emboscarlo. "¡¡¡JODER KERO!! ¡¡¿Pensé que Jump era estúpido?!!" Rin termina pateando todos los malditos juguetes, haciendo una mueca ante unos pocos choques y los sonidos de cosas rompiéndose.

"... Uh..." Kero realmente no tiene una respuesta a eso, excepto mirar al niño de doce años que está siendo atacado por un montón de juguetes.

Rin se gira y agarra uno de los juguetes que lo atacan. "¡Ahí estás, pequeño cabrón!" Rin fulmina con una mirada asesina a Jump, al cual sostiene por sus orejas. Jump parece estar aterrorizado e incluso en pánico por un momento, antes de que Rin lo golpee con el báculo.

Sin tratar de sellar la Carta, el pequeño ser rosado parecido a un conejo queda inconsciente, liberando el dominio que tiene sobre los juguetes y haciéndolos caer por todo el lugar. Kero suda ante la vista. _'Parece que Rin está de mal humor esta noche...'_

"Jump, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!". Un remolino de luz y Rin esta recibiendo la Carta mientras gruñe. Entonces él bosteza. "Maldita sea... la caza de las Cartas se está interponiendo en el camino de mi sueño..."

"Entonces tal vez deberíamos tomar un descanso." Kero vuela con cuidado hacia Rin.

Rin lo mira sorprendido. "Pero las Cartas..."

"Podemos esperar unos días. Si esto continúa, no solo estarás en un estado de ánimo aún más desagradable, sino que también comenzarás a cometer errores. Y eso puede ser fatal con ciertas Cartas", explica Kero.

Rin no logra sofocar otro bostezo. "Esta bien... tres días más o menos de sueño adecuado arreglaría eso..."

Kero tiene que sonreír. "Vamos, Rin, vamos a casa". Él mira el desastre dejado por Jump y suspira. "Otras personas pueden manejar la limpieza".

* * *

"¡¿Quién es un buen chico?! ¡Sí, sí, tú lo eres!" Rin se ríe alegremente y acaricia al gran perro que está moviendo la cola y disfrutando mucho la atención. Yukio suspira al ver a su hermano totalmente atrapado por el perro y distraído firmemente de su verdadera tarea.

"Nii-san... si no te das prisa, llegaremos tarde a la escuela..." A pesar de esto, Yukio tiene que sonreírle a su hermano, quien está adorando y arrullando a un perro. _"Si solo los otros estudiantes pudieran ver esto... entonces no estarían tan preocupados por él"._ Sin mencionar que esto prueba que Rin es ahora tan enérgico como se supone que debe ser; Ya no luce anormalmente somnoliento todo el tiempo. Entonces algo golpea a Yukio, y frunce el ceño, desconcertado. "Oye, ¿no era ese perro vicioso antes?"

Rin, en medio de frotar la gran barriga del amigable perro, mira a Yukio. "Uh... tienes razón. Me pregunto qué pasó..." Rin parece preocupado por lo que podría haber cambiado el temperamento del perro, pero se distrae rápidamente por el perro quejándose de atención. "Oooh... ¡qué perro tan dulce eres ahora!"

Yukio suda un poco por cómo está actuando su hermano. "Nii-san..." Entonces se le ocurre una idea y una mirada maliciosa cruza su rostro. "Nii-san, si no llegas a la escuela a tiempo, Tsukishiro-sensei se sentirá _decepcionada_..."

 _Eso_ llama la atención de Rin. "¡Gawk! Lo siento chico No quiero decepcionar a Tsukishiro-sensei. Te visitaré en el camino de regreso a casa, ¿de acuerdo?" Rin le da al perro una última palmadita en la cabeza, el perro se queja como si lo entendiera, luego se lanza a la calle donde se encuentra Yukio.

Yukio apenas sofoca su risa. _'¿_ _Emplazando_ _ **(1)**_ _el primer enamoramiento de mi hermano? Primero uso es un éxito total._

Sin embargo, Yukio tiene que preguntarse por qué Rin esta tan atraído por Tsukishiro. Claro, todos los demás en la escuela también están bastante impresionados por ella. Es hermosa, amable, inteligente, paciente y muy consumada. Ella es también la única maestra que nunca trata a su hermano mayor como si fuera basura o un fracaso automático gracias a su mala reputación; Sin mencionar que es la única maestra que anima a Rin a tener éxito en la escuela. Yukio se encuentra a gusto con ella solo por eso.

No obstante, Rin tiene una tendencia a verse _inmediatamente_ aturdido y feliz a su alrededor, incluso cuando él obviamente le está prestando mucha atención a ella y a sus clases. Y lo ha estado haciendo desde que entró por primera vez en el aula. Yukio podría considerarlo algo como "amor a primera vista", pero no cree en eso... no importa lo que Tou-san haya dicho sobre Shiemi-san. ¡Eso es una invención completa y él lo sabe!

Yukio tose torpemente para llamar la atención de Rin. Rin se vuelve hacia él, pareciendo un poco confundido. "¿Qué es Yukio?" Rin frunce el ceño. "¿Está pasando algo? Solo haces esa mirada cuando te estás preguntando cómo hablar sobre algo". Una mirada feroz y protectora cruza la cara del pelinegro. "Si alguien te está acosando..."

"¡No, no!" Yukio mueve sus manos frente a él, deteniendo a Rin antes de que se precipite a golpear a cualquiera que crea que es una amenaza para su hermano menor. "Estaba... solo estaba preguntándome qué piensas exactamente de Tsukishiro-sensei, eso es todo".

Rin se relaja ante eso. "Oh, eso es un alivio... pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Solo... solo curiosidad..." Yukio tartamudea, sonrojándose un poco. " _Como si pudiera decir algo sobre el obvio enamoramiento que tienes de ella..."_

"Hmmm..." Rin lo considera, levantando sus brazos, y su bolsa por defecto, detrás de su cabeza mientras piensa en ello. "Bueno, ella es muy agradable. Inteligente también. ¡No rebaja a nadie y es la única maestra que no me odia!" Rin dice en voz baja, sin darse cuenta de la no tan feliz expresión que cruza la cara del gemelo con anteojos ante esas palabras. "Creo que a todos les gusta ella, ¿no es así, Yukio?" Rin dirige sus inquisitivos ojos azules hacia su hermano, quien se sacude de sus pensamientos oscuros y sonríe a su hermano.

"Sí. Ella es una maestra maravillosa".

"¡Sí!" Rin baja sus brazos y sonríe a Yukio. "Además, ¡ella hace que todo sea brillante!"

"... ¿Brillante?" Yukio está confundido por eso.

"Bueno... ya sabes... eso es lo que siempre siento a su alrededor..." Rin se sonroja un poco. "Brillante. Es una sensación agradable".

 _'... esa es una forma extraña de describir la atracción...'_ musitó Yukio. _'Normalmente es más como mariposas o algo así'._

"¿Yukio?"

Yukio retrocede un poco al ver la cara de su hermano de repente tan cerca de él. "¿Uh? ¿Qué es Nii-san?"

"... Estamos en la escuela". Yukio parpadea y se da cuenta de que su hermano tiene razón, ya que los dos hermanos Okumura finalmente han llegado a la escuela. "Correcto. Lo siento por eso."

"¡Está bien!" Rin sonríe. "¡Vamos, lleguemos a clase a tiempo! ¡Tenemos a Tsukishiro-sensei a la primera hora hoy! "

Yukio asiente y sigue a su hermano bastante hiperactivo, riéndose un poco. _'Así que_ _Nii_ _-san no lo ha descubierto todavía..._ _suponte_ _. Aah bueno, no sería_ _Nii_ _-san si él lo hubiera hecho.'_

* * *

Rin sofoca un bostezo, sintiendo ya la somnolencia inducida por el aburrimiento que se produce durante las asambleas. Especialmente aquellas en las que el profesor cae en la monotonía una, y otra y otra y...

Un golpe en su mejilla lo hace voltearse ligeramente y sonrojarse un poco al ver a Tsukishiro. La joven maestra levanta una ceja ante lo cansado que se ve. "¿Sucede algo, Rin-kun?"

Rin niega con la cabeza, sintiendo ese aturdimiento que aparece como un efecto secundario del destello. "N-no... solo..."

"Aguanta, ¿de acuerdo?" Tsukishiro le sonríe gentilmente. "Sé que es aburrido pero esto es importante. Se trata de los nuevos procedimientos para una emergencia como el fuego. Es bueno que los conozcas".

"Uh... sí, sí..." Rin se vuelve hacia el escenario y el portavoz, todavía sonrojado. Yukio, quien está sentado a su lado, solo puede suspirar ante eso... seguidamente se detiene cuando Tsukishiro lo mira, una sonrisa en su rostro y una extraña mirada en sus ojos. Ella mira a Rin y luego a él, con una pregunta en sus ojos. En ese momento ella gesticuló en silencio palabras con sus labios hacia él.

Yukio se encontró uniéndose a su hermano en su sonrojo, aunque por diferentes razones. _'Yo_ _ **no**_ _tengo un complejo de hermano...'_. Se propone centrarse en el orador, haciendo lo posible por ignorar a su agradable, aunque un poco loca maestra.

Tsukishiro reprime una risa ante eso, y se vuelve hacia el orador. Los hermanos Okumura son un dúo singular.

"... la alarma contra incendios ahora también activa el nuevo sistema de rociadores. Sin embargo, el sistema posee un temporizador; tardará aproximadamente tres minutos en encenderse, lo que permitirá a los estudiantes y al personal salir del edificio y evitar mojarse. Este sistema se instala como una precaución adicional para reducir el riesgo no solo para el edificio, sino también para los propios estudiantes... "

Rin bosteza de nuevo, sacando un suspiro de su hermano y una risita rápidamente sofocada de Tsukishiro. Oi, no es su culpa que el profesor que habla pueda hacer que una _roca_ _se_ quede dormida, ¡tiene una voz malditamente aburrida!

* * *

Los suaves tonos casi musicales de la última campana resuenan, la señal para que los estudiantes empaquen y se vayan a casa, su día escolar finalmente terminó.

Los estudiantes salen charlando del edificio, todos agrupados o en ciertos casos solos. Todos llenos de alegría y alivio al final del día.

Una pequeña figura se sienta en el techo de la escuela, brillantes ojos de color rojo los observan irse. El lugar parece tan feliz y alegre pero...

"... Todavía hay tristeza". Señala la figura. Entonces decide tratar con dicha tristeza, tan pronto como pueda.

En una de las aulas, Tsukishiro se detiene mientras empaca sus cosas. Entonces ella suspira. "Aah, parece que mañana va a ser un día bastante problemático..."

_'Me pregunto cómo vas a manejar_ _**esta** _ _Carta, Okumura Rin?'_

* * *

"¡Ta da!" Kero presenta el objeto en su pata a Rin. "¡Finalmente tengo uno de los dispositivos listo para su uso!"

Rin recoge con cuidado el objeto. Es bastante pequeño y casi parece una especie de arete, que encaja alrededor de la concha de la oreja. "¿Qué es?"

"Un dispositivo de comunicación". Kero señala su propio oído, donde ahora hay un "pendiente" similar. "Mira, esto nos permite hablar entre nosotros, incluso si estamos en lados opuestos de la ciudad. También funciona con magia, así que no te preocupes por que la _energía_ se agote, ya que solo necesitarás una pequeña cantidad de la tuya".

"Ah..." Después de una pausa, Rin se lo coloca en la oreja izquierda, golpeándolo suavemente para asegurarse que está seguro. "¿Por qué no era utilizable antes?"

Kero suspira y se desanima un poco. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se usó, por lo que todo su poder desapareció. Y es un poco complicado comenzar desde el principio... Sakura-chan nunca llego a averiguar cómo solucionar ese problema. Ah, lo juro, todos sus dispositivos son así..."

Rin suda ante eso. "Ah... ya veo..." _'¿Qué clase de persona era esta Sakura de todos modos?'_ "Muy bien. ¿Cómo lo uso?"

"Simplemente envía un pequeño pulso de magia para activarlo, luego un pequeño pulso para apagarlo. Un poco como tu báculo, simplemente no necesitas un canto para asegurarte que funcione. Después de todo, es un dispositivo mágico, no un artefacto mágico puro como el báculo. Alternativamente, puedes tocarlo una vez para encenderlo y dos veces para apagarlo", explica Kero.

Rin cierra los ojos y envía un pequeño pulso de magia, sintiendo como el dispositivo repentinamente cobra "vida". Y luego se estremece y da un grito de dolor cuando algo así como una mezcla de estática, gritos y simplemente ruido asalta sus oídos. Kero también está llorando de dolor, y le grita "¡APÁGALO!"

Rin logra finalmente operar a través del dolor y apaga el dispositivo.

Hay un largo momento de silencio.

"¿Qué. Era. Eso?" Rin le pregunta a Kero, con un tono inquietantemente calmado.

Kero suda bajo la feroz mirada que Rin le está dando. "Cierto. Olvide advertirte... no debes activarlo cuando te encuentres a menos de cinco metros de otro dispositivo de comunicación... la respuesta, como acabas de ver, es bastante... "Kero hace una pausa y traga saliva. "¿Dura?"

Rin agarra la cara de Kero y comienza a jalarla, ignorando su pánico y sus destrozados gritos. "Se te **olvidó** avisarme. ¡Kero! Voy a..."

En la planta baja, los otros residentes del Monasterio de la Cruz del Sur mira nerviosamente hacia al techo y escuchan el gran estruendo que ocurre en el piso de arriba. _'¿Qué está haciendo Rin allá arriba?'_ Es el pensamiento simultáneo.

* * *

_El día siguiente..._

Algo... no está bien.

Qué es exactamente lo que está mal, bueno, Rin no puede responder eso, pero él simplemente sabe que _algo_ no está bien. El niño escanea el patio de la escuela mientras camina con Yukio a su lado. Los estudiantes están actuando normalmente, algunas chicas están riéndose de algo cerca de los árboles y un par de otros estudiantes están hablando cerca de la entrada. Nada parece fuera de lugar por el momento. Rin se pregunta brevemente si es una Carta, pero un escaneo rápido le dice lo contrario. No es que pueda estar 100% seguro gracias a esa maldita línea de ley, pero al menos, Rin está seguro de que podría sentir la presencia de una Carta, aún si está se encuentra más silenciada o difusa de como normalmente las percibe.

"¿Nii-san está todo bien?"

Rin salta ante la voz de Yukio, sacándolo de su estupor. Su hermano menor de alguna manera los llevó a ambos a su salón de clases y está poniendo sus cosas en su escritorio. Rin había pasado todo el tiempo tan solo mirando hacia el espacio, usando sus habilidades sensoriales para tratar de encontrar lo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Um, sí, todo está bien". Rin sacude la extraña sensación con una sonrisa. "Me pregunto qué estará enseñando Tsukishiro-sensei hoy".

Yukio asiente con la cabeza en acuerdo, enfocándose en preparar sus libros y lápices. Rin hace lo mismo rápidamente, colgando su bolsa en el costado de su escritorio antes de sentarse. No toma mucho tiempo para que los últimos estudiantes se presenten y encuentren sus asientos. Rin gira un lápiz entre sus dedos, mirando la puerta con avidez. Realmente está empezando a disfrutar las lecciones de Tsukishiro más que nunca ahora. Ella hace las cosas simples y explica todo claramente. Es bueno tener a una maestra que _trate_ de ayudarlo.

Cuando la puerta del aula se abre, Rin se sienta recto en su asiento, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Por supuesto, esta cae en el momento en que el viejo maestro sustituto entra. Rin se acurruca en su asiento, observando al hombre mayor con una leve mirada recelosa, la cual deja caer rápidamente a favor de dar una mirada preocupada hacia la puerta. Tsukishiro siempre está en el aula a tiempo. Demonios, ¡hay días en que ella ya está allí antes que los estudiantes! ¿Paso algo?

"Así que tu sensei normal no está hoy". Los ojos de Rin se vuelven a enfocar en el profesor mientras habla. Siente un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda, lo que le hace sentarse recto nuevamente. "Pero eso realmente no importa. Quiero decir, sigue siendo un buen día después de todo. Echemos un vistazo al planificador y veamos lo que ha planeado para hoy".

La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre claramente no es natural. Mientras que para algunos se vería como una sonrisa normal, Rin no puede dejar de notar que se ve _mal_. Como si fuera forzada pero al mismo tiempo completamente natural. Sus ojos se ven vacíos y fríos como si realmente no hubiera felicidad a pesar de la sonrisa. Algo así está _mal_.

"Bueno, parece que no hay nada planeado para historia hoy". El hombre levanta la vista del planificador y le muestra a la clase una sonrisa aterradoramente feliz. Hace que Rin se hunda en su silla, tratando de esconderse de la mirada muerta que el maestro le está dando a la clase. "Pero eso está bien. No hay nada de malo en eso, ¿verdad?"

Se produce una charla entre los estudiantes sobre esto. La mayoría se pregunta si el maestro está enfermo o si esto es una especie de broma por parte del él (sin considerar que nunca antes había mostrado algún sentido del humor), algunos ni siquiera se preocupan en realidad y simplemente deciden seguirle la corriente.

"Yukio..." Rin mira a su hermano menor, esperando que él pueda decirle algo. Solo para que sus ojos se abran de preocupación y apoye una mano en el hombro de Yukio con inquietud al darse cuenta de que Yukio está frunciendo el ceño y sudando un poco, con la mano en la cabeza. "Yukio, ¿estás bien?"

Yukio lo mira, un poco aturdido. "Uh... sí... solo..." Se estremece. "Solo tengo un dolor de cabeza..."

"¿Debo llevarte a la oficina de la enfermera?" Rin le pregunta, ignorando el hecho de que el resto de la clase ha en su mayoría aceptado el "período libre" y lo está utilizando como tiempo para pasar el rato.

Yukio sacude lentamente la cabeza. "No... está bien... debería estar bien en un momento".

"Bueno, si tú lo dices. Pero si empeoras, te sacaré de aquí, ¿entendido?"

Yukio se ríe de eso, sabiendo muy bien que su hermano es capaz de cumplir esa "amenaza". "Sí, Nii-san."

Rin asiente y mira alrededor del salón de clase. Se congela al darse cuenta que muchos de los otros estudiantes parecen estar haciendo una mueca y frotándose la cabeza como si tuvieran dolor de cabeza, exactamente de la misma manera que Yukio.

 _'¿Que está pasando...?'_ La atención de Rin se dirige de nuevo al profesor, que está sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio del profesor, canturreando y hojeando un libro, aunque obviamente no lo está leyendo. Rin se estremece ante sus ojos casi vacíos.

_'Esto no está bien. No está nada bien'._

* * *

Rin mira desde arriba, la parte delantera de escuela y los jardines que alcanza a vislumbrar desde su posición en la azotea. Mirando alrededor del lugar, puede ver a más y más estudiantes convertirse en lo que él llama "espeluznantemente feliz". Son felices, de alguna manera, pero también están vacíos. La risa lo está enojando y muchos de ellos simplemente están mirando hacia el espacio con un aspecto "feliz" adornando sus características.

Rin mira a Yukio, que está desplomado en el suelo a su lado, con un envase frío de jugo sobre su frente. Su cara está más bien roja y brilla con sudor, el gemelo de lentes incluso ha estado frotándose los ojos a veces. Rin está bastante seguro de que Yukio en realidad está luchando contra lo que está afectando al resto de la escuela, pero a juzgar por el empeoramiento de su condición, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que incluso él sea derribado.

Rin aprieta los dientes. Rin **odia** esto; alguien está atacando la escuela, atacando a su _hermano_ y actualmente está indefenso e ignorante. El único alivio que tiene (de alguna manera) es que _no_ está sintiendo los efectos. Tal vez tenga que ver con su estatus de Cardcaptor, con su magia despertada.

 _'Yukio es mi hermano. Mi hermano_ _ **gemelo**_ _._ Rin piensa. _'Tal vez él también tiene algo de magia en él; basta con que pueda luchar contra esto... sea lo que sea esto. Pero como no puede_ _ **usarlo**_ _realmente, todavía se ve afectado'._

Decidiéndose, Rin le da una mirada rápida a Yukio y luego envía un pulso mágico al "pendiente" en su oreja izquierda.

De vuelta en el monasterio, Kero hace una pausa en su lectura de otro de los gag manga de Yukio cuando siente un pulso de su oreja. Dejando a un lado el gag manga, él contesta.

"¡Yo! ¿Qué pasa Rin? ¿Ha surgido algo?"

" _Sí..."_ Hay una pausa, Rin vigila a Yukio y baja la voz mientras habla de nuevo. _"Todo el mundo está actuando raro en la escuela"._

"¿Raro?" Kero parpadea ante eso. "¿Cómo es eso?"

" _... bueno, todos están tan felices de repente y Yukio está actuando realmente enfermo. En realidad es bastante espeluznante; ellos_ _ **son**_ _felices, pero... no es real. Y hay este..._ _ **sentimiento**_ _alrededor del lugar. No puedo rastrearlo, ni siquiera puedo averiguar qué es. Sin mencionar que Yukio está_ _ **empeorando**_ _. Creo que está tratando de combatirlo, veo a algunos otros con "dolores de cabeza" por esto, pero está sufriendo cada vez más y se está debilitando..."_ La voz de Rin se apaga al final y traga audiblemente. _"Kero... ¿tienes alguna idea de qué es esto?"_

Kero murmura y piensa en ello, sosteniendo su barbilla en una pata. "Hmmm... escalofriantemente feliz... dolores de cabeza... eso suena familiar. No recuerdo bien, pero... Estoy bastante seguro de que es una Carta. Una que es buena para ocultar su presencia." Contrae una ceja. "Maldita sea. Ah, voy a tener que pensarlo un poco. Mi memoria me elude..."

Kero de repente se sienta ante eso, pero un grito proveniente del otro lado de la línea le impide decirle a Rin lo que acaba de recordar. _"_ _YUKIO_ _!"_

Y la línea se corta.

* * *

Rin se sienta junto a la cama, nervioso como nunca antes lo había estado. La enfermera no fue de ayuda, también bajo esa cosa feliz y escalofriante, ya que simplemente dijo alegremente que está bien y que nada malo va a pasar.

Mirando a su comatoso y obviamente sufrido hermano menor en la cama, Rin tiene que estar en desacuerdo. De hecho, probablemente estuvo en desacuerdo con demasiada violencia, ya que la enfermera está actualmente fuera de combate y en otra cama. De ninguna manera Rin podrá soportar compartir el lugar con esa escalofriante dama.

Rin suspira y pone su cabeza en sus manos. "Es una Carta. ¿Qué tipo de Carta causaría esto?"

Un pulso en su oreja lo hace sentarse. Al tocar el dispositivo parecido a un pendiente, es repentinamente bombardeado por la voz de Kero.

" _¡Rin! ¿Está todo bien?"_

"No... nada está bien". Rin se ahoga un poco, sintiendo como un poco de lágrimas se reunían en el fondo de sus ojos. Se limpia los ojos. "Yukio está inconsciente..."

" _Maldita sea. Probablemente esté dormido, por lo que su poder inherente puede combatir mejor los efectos. Significa que está llegando a su límite. Mira, Ah, sé que Carta es. Es Memory"._

"¿Memory?" Los ojos azules parpadean confundidos. "¿Cómo esa Carta hizo todo esto?"

" _Al eliminar todos los recuerdos " infelices". Mira, esta Carta odia las cosas tristes. Entonces, cuando está fuera de control, tiende a borrar cualquier tipo de memoria que pueda considerarse "triste"._

"¿Por qué existe una Carta de este tipo?" Rin se pregunta. Suena como si esta Carta fuera más problema de lo que vale.

" _Sakura la hizo para ayudar a cubrir actividades mágicas. A veces, sin importar qué, hay una posibilidad de que alguien que no debiera lo descubra, a pesar de todo las precauciones hechas contra de eso. El mundo no estaba realmente listo para que la magia fuese conocida en ese momento, así que se creó a Memory. En realidad, es bastante útil cuando se controla adecuadamente, pero cuando no tiene un maestro, hace este tipo de cosas"._

"Entonces... ¿cómo puedo atraparla?" Pregunta Rin, con una mirada de determinación cruzando su rostro.

" _..._ _uh_ _... eso será complicado. Probablemente se esté escondiendo en algún lugar de la escuela, pero es realmente buena ocultando su presencia..."_ Hay una pausa. _"Ah, creo que hay algo más que odia que puede hacerla salir, pero se me está deslizando de la mente..."_

"Bueno, ¡trata de recordar!" Rin chasquea. "¡Yukio está en peligro aquí!"

" _Estoy tratando, estoy tratando..."_ Kero honestamente sonaba como si lo _estuviera_ intentando. _"¡Y no me_ _chasquees_ _niño! Sé que estás estresado por esto, ¡pero respira profundamente! ¡El pánico no ayudará!_ "

Rin se estremece ante eso, y vuelve a mirar a Yukio. "Lo siento Kero... es solo..."

" _Tú hermano es una víctima aquí."_ La voz de Kero toma un tono más suave, casi empático. _"Sí, eso es muy estresante. Pero no puedes salvarlo si no te calmas lo suficiente como para pensar bien las cosas"._

Rin respira hondo...

...solo para detenerse ante un extraño sonido detrás de él. Suena como si una persona grande hubiera caído al suelo. Se levanta de su asiento junto a la cama de Yukio, moviéndose para mirar la cama a su lado. La cortina fue colocada por Rin para darles a los gemelos algo de privacidad, lo que dificulta ver el resto de la enfermería. Lamiendo sus labios, el joven mago se acerca y agarra la cortina. Cerrando los ojos, abre la cortina. Cuando no pasa nada después de un latido, Rin abre un ojo y mira que no hay nadie allí; pero la cama al lado de ellos es un desastre y parece que alguien se cayó de ella.

Rin se acerca a la cama deshecha, mirando a su alrededor en busca de la enfermera que él _sabe_ estaba "durmiendo" allí. Se agacha, mirando debajo de la cama, preguntándose si ella habría rodado hacia allí, pero cuando levanta las sábanas no hay nada. Rin traga densamente mientras se levanta y mira alrededor buscando a la enfermera. Es como si ella simplemente desapareciera.

El niño se aleja de la cama, los ojos se mueven de izquierda a derecha hasta que su espalda golpea algo sólido. Rin grita cuando unas fuertes manos caen sobre sus hombros y lo obligan a darse la vuelta. La enfermera, con una amplia sonrisa muerta, lo mira fijamente.

"¿Por qué no estás feliz?"

Su voz hace correr un escalofrío por su columna. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Ella se inclina más cerca de su cara, ladeando un poco su cabeza. "¿Por qué no estás feliz?"

Rin siente que su sangre se enfría mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos. Se ven muertos y huecos como si ella no estuviera allí. La sonrisa espeluznante que está pegada en su cara tampoco ayuda. Rin coloca sus manos sobre las de ella, temblando ante la sensación húmeda de su piel.

"P-por favor déjame ir". Él se estremece, sintiendo su agarre apretarse.

Ella se inclina aún más cerca, haciendo que Rin se pregunte cómo es posible. "¿Por qué no estás feliz?"

"¡Vamos!" Rin grita esta vez. "¡Me estas asustando! ¡¡Déjame ir!!"

Rin arranca los brazos de sus hombros, haciendo todo lo posible por no lastimarla, pero ella está siendo tan espeluznante. Ni siquiera se estremece al caer al suelo. Rin se aleja unos pasos de ella, sus ojos miran la figura dormida de Yukio y luego a la mujer mientras se levanta. Su cabeza se alza y sus ojos muertos se fijan en él. Peor aún, esa sonrisa _espeluznante_ todavía está en su cara. Rin mira a Yukio una vez más antes de maldecir y correr hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

"¡Lo siento, Yukio!" Grita mientras sale de la oficina de la enfermera.

Se muerde el labio mientras cierra de golpe la puerta y se cae cuando la enfermera golpea la puerta bruscamente. Rin tiene que morderse el labio para evitar gritar, recién se daba cuenta de que ella lo había _atacado_. Se pone de pie cuando la ve comenzar a abrir la puerta, preguntándose qué demonios está pasando. Todos los que están "felices" son melosos y su acción predeterminada es mirar hacia el espacio. La enfermera es la primera en ser violenta.

"Okumura-san, ¿por qué no estás feliz?"

La atención de Rin se vuelve hacia donde había oído la otra voz. Justo cuando la enfermera cierra la puerta, varios estudiantes y maestros bajan por el pasillo a su derecha, haciendo imposible que él pueda ir por ese camino. Se detienen junto a la enfermera, todos lo miran con esa extraña mirada y esa sonrisa aterradora. Rin traga, dando un paso atrás.

"¿Por qué no estás feliz?"

Cada persona sonriente le pregunta escalofriantemente al unísono, Rin hace un extraño gemido en su garganta como reacción. Los siguientes momentos son borrosos cuando los demás lo atacan, decididos a "hacerlo feliz", hasta el punto en que realmente lo están _lastimando_. Una vez Rin logra liberarse de su agarre - sintiendo los hematomas de mordeduras y unos pocos cortes en su cuerpo - se da la vuelta y huye de ellos a ciegas, sin preocuparse hacia donde va, mientras pueda _alejarse_. El estruendo de pasos detrás de él le indica que prácticamente todo el mundo lo está persiguiendo ahora, ¡como si fueran una maraña de zombis! Rin maldice por lo bajo tratando de pensar en una manera de salir de esto, y también contento de que su enfoque sea solo en él y no en su hermano.

El chico dobla en una esquina solo para deslizarse hasta detenerse, viendo otro gran grupo de sonrientes "zombies". Todos lo notan y vuelven sus caras sonrientes hacia él. Rin se aleja, abriendo la puerta de un gimnasio cercano. Él saca su llave, sabiendo que es hora de comenzar a usar magia.

"¡Mi-mierda! L-llave que oculta el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" Rin agarra el bastón a medida que crece y saca la Carta Jump. "¡Jump!"

Un destello de luz y pequeñas alas aparecen en los zapatos de Rin (los cuales olvidó quitarse en su prisa por llevar a Yukio a la oficina de la enfermera). El chico salta en el aire con un grito, apenas esquivando las manos de los "zombies" sonrientes debajo. Rin se agarra de una de las grandes vigas en el techo del gimnasio. Se apresura a trepar a la parte superior de la viga y se sienta en ella jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Rin se queda mirando fijamente la escena ante él. Los "zombis" parecen no darse cuenta de que se ha ido y comienzan a vagar sin rumbo, a veces chocando entre sí y cayendo como resultado. Sin embargo, parece que a ellos no les importa, y se levantan y deambulan de nuevo. La vista es suficiente para enviar un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, ya que muestra cuán fuera de sí están las otras personas.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" Rin suspira.

" _¡Rin! ¡Ya descubrí cómo hacer salir a Memory"_

El niño chilla ante el repentino grito, habiendo olvidado el dispositivo de comunicación en su oído. Por suerte, se aferra con fuerza a la viga, por lo que no se cae. Rin se sienta y se agarra el pecho, haciendo todo lo posible por no gritarle a Kero, ya que no sabe sobre la extraña mierda que está pasando.

"¿L-lo hiciste? ¡Genial!" Rin se queda sin aliento. "¡La gente sonriente comenzó a atacarme como zombies! ¡Es realmente extraño!"

" _¿¡_ _Z-zombies!? Oh, hombre, eso significa que Memory sabe que no puedes ser afectado"._ Kero suspira. _"Probablemente odia eso"._

"¿Cómo puedo hacer salir a la Carta entonces?" Pregunta Rin, moviéndose nerviosamente en la viga. "¡Porque Yukio está solo ahora mismo! No quiero dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo".

 _"Agua._ _Memory_ _ **odia**_ _mojarse. ¡Si de alguna manera puedes echarle agua, saldrá de inmediato!",_ Explica Kero.

"¡¿Cómo diablos voy a hacer eso?!", se pregunta Rin. "No puedo sentir su ubicación en absoluto".

" _Estás por tu cuenta en esto, Rin. Conoces la escuela mejor que yo en este momento y no podré llegar a tiempo_." Kero suena muy arrepentido por eso.

Rin se muerde el labio. "Ah, vale. Yo... lo resolveré de alguna manera..." Sonríe, aunque sabe que Kero no puede verlo. "No te preocupes; Estaré bien... Aunque necesito revisar a Yukio... "

" _... Está bien, Rin. Solo ten cuidado, por favor."_ Kero le pide suavemente.

"Lo haré". Rin mira hacia el gimnasio debajo de él, suspirando de alivio mientras observa que todos los estudiantes y el personal afectados se han ido, después de haber vagado hacia afuera. "¡Deséame suerte!"

"¡ _Buena suerte, Rin!"._ La comunicación se interrumpe y Rin está solo de verdad.

Con eso, el niño salta al suelo, aterrizando suavemente gracias a la Carta con la que está equipado. Después de hacer desaparecer a Jump, se detiene y escucha. Al no oír nada, sale del gimnasio y regresa a la oficina de la enfermera para ver cómo está Yukio.

Sus zapatos hacen ruidos chirriantes mientras se mueve por los pasillos, haciéndolo estremecerse por ello, en parte por el ruido y en parte porque sabe que, una vez que los maestros vuelvan a estar en buenas condiciones, despotricarán contra el por dejar marcas en los pisos. Dobla la esquina y se acerca a la oficina de la enfermera, disminuyendo la velocidad cuando ve una figura de pie delante de ella. Rin se da cuenta de que es Yukio de inmediato. De ninguna manera puede confundir a su hermano con otro. El niño agarra suavemente el brazo de su hermano menor y mira con cuidado por el pasillo.

"Yukio! Estoy tan contento de que estés bien! Escucha, tenemos que... ¿Yukio?" Rin vuelve su atención a su hermano que todavía está mirando hacia el otro lado. Sacude su brazo suavemente, sintiendo que el miedo se acumula lentamente en su estómago. "¿Y-Yukio...?"

Lentamente Yukio se gira para mirar a su hermano. Rin deja caer su brazo y retrocede lentamente, solo para que su propio brazo sea agarrado por su hermano.

"¿Por qué no estás feliz Nii-san?"

* * *

Fuera de la escuela, ubicada en un parque cercano, Tsukishiro Sekki mira hacia la escuela con la preocupación surcando su ceño. "A Rin-kun le está tomando mucho tiempo..."

Debajo de sus pies, brilla un círculo mágico, protegiéndola de ser detectada por Rin o atacada por Memory. Ella vacila visiblemente por un momento, luego suspira, la resignación ahora visible en su rostro. "Puedo darle un poco más de tiempo para capturar esta Carta. Pero si esto continúa, incluso él estará en peligro de que sus recuerdos sean borrados".

* * *

Si hay algo que pueda considerarse el mayor temor de Rin, es que algo **terrible** le suceda a Yukio. Yukio es el precioso hermano pequeño de Rin, la única persona que ha estado _siempre_ a su lado, desde su nacimiento y a lo largo de su vida. La persona más importante de su existencia, a la que protegerá hasta que cada gota de su sangre desaparezca. Hasta que él tome su último aliento. Cualquier persona que lastime a Yukio, incluso de la forma más leve, pagará con la misma cantidad de dolor.

Y ahora, el peor miedo de Rin es real. Atrapado en las garras de su hermano pequeño, a quien le han lavado el cerebro y sonríe de forma espeluznante, Rin se siente desgarrado. Debería romper el agarre de Yukio y huir. Tal vez incluso noquearlo por razones de seguridad. Pero la idea de lastimar a Yukio, aunque sea solo un poco, lo hace sentir enfermo. No hay nada que pueda hacer para quitar la mano de Yukio sin lastimarlo en lo más mínimo.

El sonido de otros pasos saca a Rin de su aturdimiento, y Rin palidece al ver a los zombies sonrientes que ahora pueblan la escuela están yendo hacia él. Algunos de ellos incluso tienen algún tipo de "armas" ahora, llevando cosas como bates de béisbol y palos de lacross; Los miembros de los equipos deportivos. Mirando a su alrededor, Rin busca una salida. Un destello de color rojo lo hace detenerse y Rin mira la alarma de incendio cercana. Algo sobre ello lo molesta en el fondo de su mente.

"¿Por qué no estás feliz, Okumura-san?" Los "zombies" entonan juntos.

"¿Por qué no estás feliz, Nii-san?" Yukio hace eco, con los ojos en blanco mirando a su hermano. Rin se obliga a ignorarlos, incluso cuando la multitud se acerca a él.

" _... la alarma contra incendios ahora activa el nuevo sistema de rociadores también..."_

Los ojos de Rin se abren, recordando finalmente la asamblea de ayer. "¡La alarma de incendio!", Grita. Antes de que pueda pensarlo dos veces, Rin retira su brazo de las manos de Yukio- para su alivio, no lo había estado sujetando con fuerza-, y corre hacia la alarma de incendio. Un fuerte tirón después, y la escuela se llena de repente con el llanto de la alarma. El sonido hace que todos los "zombies" se estremezcan y retrocedan, lo que permite que Rin pase por delante de la mayoría, haciendo que algunos pierdan el equilibrio mientras avanza. Algunos de ellos logran atraparlo y él tiene que luchar para liberarse, uno de ellos incluso logró golpearlo en la espalda con un bate de béisbol, haciéndolo gritar de dolor antes de que sea finalmente libre y salga corriendo por el pasillo.

 _'¿Por qué demonios no se han activado los rociadores...?'_ Rin maldice al recordar el hecho de que los rociadores poseen un temporizador. Puede escuchar pasos detrás de él, adquiriendo incluso más velocidad. _"Tengo que perderlos..."_ Yukio está entre los "zombies" sin embargo, y no quiere hacerle mucho daño. Entonces se le ocurre una idea y saca a Bubbles.

"¡Haz que los pisos sean resbaladizos! ¡Bubbles, libérate!" Un destello y una corriente de luz rosada lo atraviesan. Burbujas rosadas de repente llenan el aire y aterrizan en el suelo, haciendo aparecer charcos de jabón detrás de Rin mientras este continúa corriendo por el pasillo.

El sonido de cuerpos chocando contra el piso y los gritos demuestran cuán efectiva es la improvisada "mancha de aceite" de Rin, y agarra la Carta cuando esta regresa a él en el momento en que se le indica. Aumenta la velocidad y corre a través de la escuela, buscando un lugar donde esconderse hasta que se activen los malditos rociadores.

Un armario cercano es lo mejor que puede conseguir y él se mete dentro. Cubriéndose la boca con la mano para reducir el sonido, espera dentro del oscuro armario. El sonido de pasos que se acercan a su lado lo ponen rígido, para finalmente relajarse cuando lo pasan sin detenerse.

Entonces, de repente esta empapado con agua. Escucha gritos desde fuera, sobre todo de sorpresa y alegría - una alegría espeluznante por supuesto-, entre tanto ellos, y todos en la escuela, de repente reciben el agua de los rociadores. La alarma contra incendios continúa sonando, pero Rin no puede evitar la sonrisa que cruza su rostro.

Él puede sentir a Memory y sabe _exactamente_ dónde está el pequeño cabrón.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el monasterio, Fujimoto Shirō se detiene en medio de barrer la iglesia y mira a su alrededor.

No hay razón para ello, pero no puede deshacerse de la sensación que está experimentando. El sentimiento de que algo está _mal_ , un mal presentimiento.

Mirando hacia arriba, Shirō reflexiona sobre la extraña sensación. Y se pregunta...

"¿Por qué creo que Rin está involucrado...?"

* * *

"¡Sonríe! ¡Sonríe! ¡Sonríe!" Rin gruñe y se estremece de dolor cuando, en un intento de bloquear los ataques de la enfermera, su mano es apuñalada por su par de tijeras médicas de aspecto extraño. Su sonrisa es más maniaca que las de los otros ahora y Rin sabe muy bien por qué.

La razón por la que no fue atacado hasta que llevó a Yukio a la oficina de la enfermera y ella se despertó es porque allí es donde el espíritu de la Carta se ha estado escondiendo. De hecho, todavía puede oír sus gritos de queja mientras es empapado por el agua. Sin embargo, Rin tiene que pasar la última barrera que tiene Memory; la de la enfermera, misma enfermera que ahora está empuñando una de sus herramientas médicas como una especie de arma.

Rin grita mientras la enfermera se las arregla para cortarle la mejilla, un corte bastante profundo de hecho. Teniendo suficiente de todo esto, Rin golpea su cabeza contra la de la enfermera, lo que hace que se detenga, aturdida por el golpe, y luego la patea fuera de él. La fuerza de la patada la hace volar a su oficina y Rin se pone de pie, maldiciendo un poco debido a la sangre que gotea por su rostro.

Luego entra en la habitación y, finalmente, se encuentra cara a cara con el espíritu de la Carta.

De pie en la única cama todavía en buen estado, el espíritu de la Carta se ve como un chico muy joven, el cual lleva un yukata para niños de color azul y dorado. Su cabello rubio está empapado, pegándosele en la cara y la cabeza, y sus grandes ojos rojos miran a Rin con miedo por encima de sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas y manchadas de lágrimas.

Esa vista es suficiente para hacer que Rin suspire, se rasque la parte posterior de la cabeza y se acerque al espíritu con una postura mucho más tranquila y con menos furia. El espíritu se estremece ante la mirada de Rin, ya que todavía está lo suficientemente enojado como para mirar con ira al pequeño espíritu.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Pregunta Rin después de una larga pausa. "¿Por qué borraste los recuerdos de todos? ¿Por qué lastimaste a _Yukio_? ¿Por qué intentaste **hacerme** **daño**?"

El espíritu se estremece. "Yo... ¡Solo quería que fueran felices!", Se lamenta. "Así que... así que me deshice de los malos recuerdos. ¡Hice que ellos... los olvidaran y fueran felices!"

"¿ _Eso_ te parece feliz?" Demanda Rin, señalando a la enfermera. El espíritu mira fijamente a la enfermera, quien tiene una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro y se está levantando lentamente, todavía cantando "¡Sonríe! ¡Sonríe!". Tanto sus movimientos como su apariencia la hacían parecer una automatización rota. El espíritu sorbe por la nariz y sacude lentamente la cabeza.

"Exactamente." La voz de Rin se suaviza y se agacha un poco para estar cara a cara con el niño. "Sé que querías ayudar. Pero lo que estás haciendo en este momento está mal". Rin sonríe suavemente. "Tienes que dejarme sellarte, para que no causes más problemas".

Memory sorbe. "Pero... pero luego... entonces... estaré solo, ¿no?"

Rin parpadea ante eso. "¿Solo?"

"Igual que antes, cuando todos fuimos sellados después de la muerte de Sakura-neechan. Solo y en la oscuridad... nada más que eso". El niño pequeño sorbe y se frota los ojos. "No quiero pasar por eso otra vez".

Rin se ríe. "Oh, tonto." Dando una pequeña indicación, las seis Cartas que posee actualmente flotan alrededor de él y Memory. "Soy el Cardcaptor. Se supone que debo cuidar de ustedes ahora. Les prometo que no los dejaré solos y que cuidaré de ti".

Memory lo mira a él y a sus Cartas hermanas. "¿E-en serio?"

Rin le ofrece una mano y extiende su meñique. "De verdad. Lo prometo."

Memory duda por un momento, luego extiende su propia mano, uniendo su meñique con el de Rin. "¡Promesa!" Sonríe brillantemente antes de desvincular sus meñiques. "Bien. Séllame".

Entonces Rin se pone de pie y levanta el bastón del sello. "Memory, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Memory se ilumina, convirtiéndose en corrientes de luz que forman su Carta. Rin la atrapa y sonríe ante la imagen revelada. El niño pequeño está allí, sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, sosteniendo un conejo de peluche en su pecho de todas las cosas.

"No te preocupes. Mantengo mis promesas". Rin tranquiliza a la Carta.

* * *

Yukio parpadea, preguntándose qué está pasando y qué está haciendo en el gimnasio de la escuela. Sin decir el por qué está _mojado_ . Mirando a su alrededor, puede ver a otros estudiantes e incluso a los maestros haciendo lo mismo. Al mirar hacia arriba, mientras se apagan, se pueden ver los rociadores.

"¿Qué ... qué pasó?" Se pregunta Yukio. Lo último que recuerda es lo mismo que lo malo y lo mejor que nunca.

Los murmullos y la charla empezaron, toda la escuela se preguntaba lo mismo. Al escuchar esto, Yukio está aterrorizado al darse cuenta de que nadie más sabe lo que está sucediendo y, francamente, no tiene una memoria completa de los eventos del día.

El sonido de las sirenas del incendio en el exterior, los camiones de bomberos han llegado, los alertas de las alarmas del incendio.

Entonces Yukio se da cuenta de algo. A pesar de que toda la escuela está aquí, no puede ver a Rin. _'Oh no, no me digas ...'_

Se va corriendo, con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano antes de que alguien más lo haga. Luego se resbala y cae sin previo aviso. Gritando, lentamente se levanta y parpadea. El piso de un pasillo entero ha sido cubierto con jabón, y se han formado burbujas por haber tenido agua a la mezcla. Poniéndose de pie lentamente, Yukio abre el camino a través de este, hasta que llega a la oficina de la enfermera.

Mirando hacia dentro, Yukio puede ver la habitación destrozada y la enfermera inconsciente en un rincón, viéndose bastante maltratada. Caminando lentamente, un quejido lo dirige hacia los gabinetes médicos.

"¿Nii-san?" Deja salir Yukio, viendo a Rin. Aparentemente escuchándolo, Rin se gira para mirarlo. Yukio se sorprende al ver su condición, debido a que se ha magullado y maltratado, como si hubiera estado en una pelea, sangre de una tumba corte en la cara. A pesar de eso, Rin está en una sonrisa y se acerca a él viéndose ... ¿aliviado?

"¡Yukio! ¡Estás bien!" Le da un fuerte abrazo a su hermano y luego se retira, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Yukio hace lo mismo, dándose cuenta de que Rin está aún peor que lo que hemos encontrado; Su uniforme parecía desgarrado y andrajoso, y en su mano.

La sonrisa de Rin se desvanece y mira detrás de Yukio, con temor y resignación en su rostro. Yukio se da vuelta y se encuentra con la vista de todos los maestros - una excepción de Tsukishiro, observa distraídamente -, de pie en la puerta, mirando con horror a la enfermera y su oficina destrozada ...

... y con acusación y culpa a rin.

"... Nii-san". Dice Yukio suavemente, suplicando con sus ojos azules detrás de sus gafas. "Nii-san ... ¿qué pasó?"

Rin no dice nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glosario:**
> 
> **(1)Weaponizing:** Armando. Se refiere a utilizar algo como un arma, comúnmente para infligir daño a otra persona. bajo el contexto en el que está, use "Emplazando" como sinónimo, y se refiere a cuando se cita a alguien en un momento determinado con el fin de justificar o lograr algo. (De hecho el termino nació en el ámbito judicial, aunque puede ser usado en otros contextos).
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	5. Chapter 5

Shirō suspira y mira a la cama frente a él. Actualmente se encuentra en la habitación de sus hijos, con la única otra persona allí, oculta bajo las sábanas de su cama y negándose a responder incluso a su presencia.

"Rin". Shirō cierra los ojos y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "Rin, ¿por qué no le dices a nadie lo que pasó hoy?"

No hay respuesta y eso **duele**. Después de todo, Rin nunca había ocultado cosas de su padre adoptivo antes.

Shirō puede recordar el haber sido llamado a la escuela, donde se le presentó una situación horrible: las alarmas de incendio de la escuela habían sido accionadas, lo que provocó que los rociadores se activaran y que todo el cuerpo estudiantil fuera empapado. Un pasillo había sido cubierto con jabón, por lo que era peligroso caminar por allí. La enfermera de la escuela fue atacada y su oficina era un desastre. Y el único responsable es su hijo mayor, Rin.

La facultad estaba escandalizada, todos ellos exigían un castigo para su hijo y la mayoría querían expulsarlo de la escuela. Afortunadamente para Shirō y especialmente para Rin, había un profesor sensato y racional allí.

La nueva maestra de hecho, la atractiva y despiadadamente lógica Tsukishiro Sekki. Shirō quedó impresionado por ella y no solo porque es una de las mujeres más hermosas que haya visto. No, también esta impresionado por la manera tranquila, metódica pero siempre educada de reducir las quejas de los demás maestros y el hecho de que ella está defendiendo a su hijo, quien a menudo es mal entendido.

Tsukishiro notó que nadie tiene un recuerdo claro de los eventos del día y que Rin es el que está en peor estado, como si hubiera tenido que luchar contra los atacantes. Señaló que nadie sabe exactamente lo que ocurrió y solo tienen "pruebas" vagas de que Rin es el culpable. Ella reconoció que Rin es probablemente el responsable del desastre en la oficina de la enfermera e incluso de lo que le ocurrió a la enfermera misma, pero también señalo – e incluso la enfermera estuvo de acuerdo silenciosamente-, que en comparación con Rin, ella no es quien está en las peores condiciones. Rin tiene cortes en él, cortes que - a juzgar por las sangrientas tijeras de trauma que la enfermera se había horrorizado de encontrar en sus manos-, probablemente la enfermera le infligió

Gracias a Tsukishiro, Rin no será expulsado y, de hecho, solo cumplirá detención por destruir la oficina de la enfermera y enjabonar el pasillo. El resto fue acordado ser excluido, la condición de la enfermera, por el hecho de que obviamente tuvo que luchar contra ella por alguna razón, y la alarma contra incendios y los rociadores resultantes, ya que nadie puede demostrar que fue él quien los activo.

Sin embargo, eso también se debe a que Rin no está hablando. En absoluto.

Todo lo que Shirō tiene es información de segunda mano y el hecho de que Yukio le dijo lo _aliviado_ que estaba Rin al verlo, cuando lo encontró por primera vez en la oficina de la enfermera. Todo esto le dice a Shirō que es completamente posible que la escuela estuviera bajo un ataque demoníaco de algún tipo y que solo fuera Rin quien no se viera afectado, probablemente gracias a su fuerte herencia demoníaca. El hecho de que Yukio recordara sentirse _enfermo_ – sugieriendo que subconscientemente había estado luchando contra lo que fuera que los haya atacado- corrobora esa teoría.

Pero el resto de las piezas del rompecabezas no encajan. Incluyendo el hecho de que, a pesar de todo esto, cuando Shirō verificó el sello de Kurikara este seguía siendo fuerte. Y el Exorcista no puede descifrar los _rociadores_ ; ¿Cómo se habían involucrado? ¿Cuál fue su propósito?

Por primera vez en su vida, Shirō se enfrenta a algo que involucra a sus hijos y contra lo que se encuentra realmente indefenso. Y _odia_ la sensación.

"Gracias a Tsukishiro-sensei no serás expulsado. En cambio, se espera que pases siete días escolares trabajando en la biblioteca durante el almuerzo y antes de ir a casa. La biblioteca está bastante desordenada debido a los rociadores y está siendo revuelta un poco hoy, así que tendrás mucho trabajo por delante." Shirō se desinfla un poco ante el hecho de que incluso la mención del castigo de Rin o su maestro favorito no hace que este se mueva.

Suspirando, Shirō se dirige hacia la puerta, deteniéndose brevemente en el umbral. "Rin... si alguna vez estás listo para decírmelo, estoy dispuesto a escuchar. Te lo prometo, no importa cuán extraña suene tu historia, la _creeré_ . Te conozco Rin, quieres hacer el _bien_. No habrías causado todos esos problemas a menos que creyeras que era el camino correcto a seguir".

De nuevo no hay respuesta. Shirō mira el bulto escondido en la cama con una mirada triste y dolida, luego sale de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se queda quieto por un momento, antes de apoyarse contra la puerta y frotarse los ojos.

Se sienten sospechosamente húmedos bajo sus dedos e incluso le duelen un poco. "Maldita sea Rin..." Shirō abre los ojos. _'¿Cuándo empezaste tener secretos_ _ **conmigo**_ _?'_

**Capítulo 5: Guarda silencio en la biblioteca por favor**

Una vez que Kero escucha que Shirō realmente se ha ido - y puede incluso escuchar la distante charla de los otros residentes, preguntándole qué sabe y cómo está Rin-, Kero se levanta del escritorio de Rin y se sienta en la almohada junto a él.

Hay un momento de silencio, luego Rin se gira y asoma la cabeza entre sus frazadas, con los ojos azules llenos de dolor.

"No dijiste nada". Kero señala. "¿Por qué?"

Rin lo mira por un momento, antes de finalmente hablar. "Porque... porque no puedo mentirle". Rin traga. "Pero... pero no puedo decirle la verdad... yo..."

Kero se sobresalta un poco y luego flota para descansar justo al lado de la cabeza de Rin, acariciándole la cara con una pata mientras las lágrimas comienzan a caer. "Yo... odio esto. ¿Por qué... me tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué soy tan _raro_? ¿Y por qué terminé siendo el Cardcaptor... cuando todo lo que hago es arruinar todo? "

"Ah, no lo sé", admite Kero. "Sin embargo... _No hay coincidencia en este mundo, solo hay inevitabilidad._ " Él cita a Rin. "Todo sucede por una razón. Verás, Sakura dispuso que las Cartas fueran a un candidato que se ajustara a ciertos atributos. Rin, **definitivamente** encajas en ellos. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo." Hace una pausa y acaricia la mejilla de Rin, dirigiendo la mirada del niño hacia él. Kero le sonríe. "Tú eres digno de ser el Cardcaptor. Y todo esto... esto pasará. Estoy seguro de que algún día encontrarás tu lugar en este mundo".

Rin logra sonreír y envuelve suavemente una mano alrededor de la pequeña forma de Kero en lugar de un abrazo normal. "Gracias Kero".

Después de una pausa, Rin saca a Memory de debajo de su almohada, donde la escondió por ahora. Mirando por un momento a la Carta que causó todos sus actuales problemas - y, de alguna manera, representa todos los problemas que todas las Cartas le causarán-, Rin se voltea hacia Kero y decide, antes de que lo olvide, hacerle una pregunta que lo ha estado molestando "Oi, Kero... ¿qué pasa con el conejo de peluche?"

Kero se ríe un poco por eso. "Oh, eso fue idea de Sakura. Mira, Memory es una de las primeras Cartas que hizo Sakura. El momento en el que comenzó a hacer sus propias Cartas es cuando se convirtió en madre. Su hijo mayor ya mostraba signos de talento mágico, pero desafortunadamente tenía algunos problemas de control. Su magia le causó problemas en la escuela, eso es seguro. Memory fue hecha para él básicamente; Por eso el espíritu se ve tan joven".

"¿Aah... y el conejo?" Rin tiene que sonreír suavemente al pensar en Sakura haciendo una Carta solo porque su hijo está teniendo problemas en la escuela. _"Ella debe haber sido una gran madre"._

"Dado que Memory es una de sus primeras Cartas, hubo un incidente en el que se salió de su control. Muy parecido a lo que tú experimentaste de hecho. Sakura calmó a Memory y le dio ese conejo de peluche como prueba de lo la promesa que le hizo." Kero tiene una sonrisa hecha de recuerdos. "Así era Sakura después de todo. Una persona muy amable. Pero también fuerte".

"Aah..." Rin puede sentir sus ojos cerrandose e incluso bosteza. "Me pregunto... ¿podré ser yo así alguna vez?"

Kero sonríe cuando Rin finalmente se queda dormido, el agotamiento y el estrés del día finalmente están cobrando su peaje. Levantando a Memory de la mano de Rin con magia, Kero se acerca al cofre y lo abre. El Libro de Sakura flota hacia arriba y se abre, permitiendo a Kero colocar a Memory con el resto de sus amigos. Cerrando todo y colocándolo de nuevo en su lugar, Kero vuelve a descansar en la almohada de Rin, sintiéndose bastante soñoliento. Mantiene su mirada fija en el niño durmiendo suavemente durante un largo momento, antes de dar un suave resoplido y rodar en una posición cómoda.

"Heh. Ya lo eres niño".

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

Manteniendo la cabeza gacha y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar el repentino silencio que se produce cuando camina por la puerta principal, Rin está realmente empezando a _odiar_ _la_ escuela. La única razón por la que vino hoy es por Yukio y porque Kero lo alentó al respecto; diciéndole que no puede evitar el mundo exterior para siempre. Y que sería mejor simplemente "arrancar esa venda **(1)** " y terminar con eso.

Comienzan los susurros, los estudiantes no se dan cuenta de lo ruidosos que son para los oídos de Rin.

"... ¿escuchaste? Ayer activo la alarma contra incendios..."

"¡Escuché que casi _mata_ _a_ la enfermera de la escuela!"

"¿Por qué la escuela no lo expulsó? ¡Él causó tantos problemas ayer!"

"... Él da miedo..."

"Escuché que él era un _demonio_ en la primaria; siempre causando problemas..."

"¡Escuché que rompió la rodilla de un hombre adulto cuando tenía _ocho años_!" "¡De ninguna manera! ¿Qué tan fuerte es él?" "¡Es un monstruo!"

Yukio ve a Rin apretar los dientes y sus ojos se oscurecen de preocupación. Incluso Yukio puede atrapar fragmentos de los chismes que causa la presencia de Rin. Más importante aún, puede ver las miradas que los otros estudiantes le están dando a su hermano mayor; el miedo, el disgusto e incluso algunos destellos de odio. Antes de ayer, aunque Rin ciertamente no tenía amigos, realmente no fue tratado de manera diferente a los otros estudiantes; él era simplemente ese extraño holgazán solitario que no coincide con su hermano gemelo en logros escolares y tiende a dormir en clase.

Pero ahora, es obvio que él es el paria de la escuela. Los rumores y el incidente de ayer han acarreado consecuencias, provocando que todo el cuerpo estudiantil ahora lo rechace. Los profesores no han sido mejores; Según Tou-san, la única razón por la que Rin no había sido expulsado es porque Tsukishiro fue la única que estuvo dispuesta a apoyar a Rin y devaluó despiadadamente los argumentos de que Rin es solo un "niño malvado".

Rin se detiene frente a la puerta de su aula y luego la desliza, abriéndola silenciosamente. Pero no fue lo suficientemente silencioso, ya que todos los otros estudiantes que ya están allí se voltean a mirarlo. Sintiendo sus miradas sobre él como pinchazos que recorren cada centímetro de su piel, Rin mantiene su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco y camina hacia su escritorio. Sentándose y preparando las cosas para la clase, oye las conversaciones reanudarse detrás de él, y siente como todos los estudiantes le lanzan miradas nerviosas.

Hace todo lo posible por ignorarlo, a pesar de que en un momento dado rompió el lápiz, causando que todos los estudiantes se estremezcan y lo miren fijamente como si de repente fuera a masacrarlos a todos.

"¿Nii-san?" La preocupada voz de su hermano hace que Rin se gire y mire a Yukio. Él fuerza una sonrisa en su rostro. "Está bien Yukio. Estaré bien."

Yukio lo mira por un largo momento, antes de girar lentamente para organizar su propio escritorio.

La sonrisa de Rin cae y él mira fijamente la vista que la ventana a su otro lado le concede. Recordando muy bien la conversación entre tres chicas agrupadas no muy lejos de los dos hermanos.

" _Pobre Yukio-kun... debe ser difícil tener un monstruo como hermano..."_

" _Sí... ¿cómo se las arreglan para vivir en la misma casa? ¡Son tan diferentes el uno del otro!"_

" _¡Me sorprende que no haya sido asesinado todavía! ¡Su hermano es solo una bestia con piel humana después de todo!_

Rin da un gruñido silencioso. _'¿Herir a..._ _ **Yukio**_ _? ¡Realmente piensan que_ _lastimaría_ _a mi propio hermano!'_

* * *

Rin mira el libro en sus manos, luego lo coloca en el estante frente a él. Es difícil no gruñir ante la silenciosa charla que tiene lugar detrás de él, aunque reducida, ya que esta es la biblioteca. No muchos estudiantes pasan su período de almuerzo aquí. La bibliotecaria le frunció el ceño cuando apareció por primera vez, pero después de un momento lo había puesto a trabajar; Su trabajo consiste en encontrar y reorganizar todos los libros en mal estado y fuera de lugar. Teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió ayer, la bibliotecaria, bajo la influencia de Memory, fue probablemente la principal culpable del desastre. Otros estudiantes que pasan su tiempo - como los que cotillean detrás de él-, en la biblioteca probablemente también contribuyeron al desastre.

Rin se detiene ante el siguiente libro que saca del carrito y frunce el ceño. _'¿Dónde va éste...?'_ Revisando el libro, se aleja de la sección actual en la que se encuentra -la sección de ficción, la de ciencia ficción para ser más precisos-, y busca en los otros estantes hasta que encuentra la sección de no-ficción. Mirando hacia arriba y abajo por la estantería, Rin finalmente se detiene cuando encuentra los otros libros de esta categoría.

Enumerando a través de los libros, finalmente localiza el lugar correcto y desliza el libro en su lugar. Haciendo una pausa por un momento, se dispone a caminar de regreso al carrito, pero se detiene cuando siente el distintivo **zumbido** que se produce ante la presencia de una Carta. Girándose lentamente, mira hacia la puerta cercana. Se acerca y la mira de arriba hacia abajo, Notando la señal que indica que contiene libros que solo pueden ser sacados con la autorización de un maestro. Alcanzando el picaporte, es detenido por una mano en su hombro.

"Yo **(2)** , Okumura". Rin gira la cabeza para ver a un grupo de cuatro chicos mayores, probablemente de tercer año. Ninguno de ellos parece el tipo de gente con el que la mayoría se metería, todo su atuendo y expresiones indican que son delincuentes.

Suspirando, el chico más joven se voltea hacia ellos. Mirándolos fijamente, no emite ningún sonido, hasta que el líder del grupo se contrae de rabia ante eso. "¿Qué te pasa, Okumura? ¿No vas a responder?"

Cuando Rin se niega a caer en su obvia provocación, el tipo lo empuja, enviándolo de vuelta contra la puerta detrás de él. Rin se estremece cuando el picaporte se hunde en un hematoma profundo que todavía tiene de ayer. El estudiante mayor se ríe de eso. "Hombre, vamos Okumura. Pensé que se suponía que eras un tipo duro. ¿Qué, solo puedes lastimar a enfermeras indefensas y cosas así?"

_'Ella_ _ **difícilmente**_ _puede ser considerada indefensa...'_ Rin pensó sarcasticamente, antes de mirar ferozmente a los chicos mayores. "No estoy de humor para su estúpida mierda". El chico de ojos azules chasquea a los delincuentes. "Solo déjenme en paz, ya tengo suficientes problemas".

Empuja a los aturdidos delincuentes, solo para ser detenido por una mano que agarra su muñeca. "Oi, ¿qué diablos significa eso, Okumura?"

Rin se congela, luego gira lentamente la cabeza para mirar al chico. Este traga visiblemente ante la enojada mirada de Rin. "Vete a la mierda, antes de comenzar algo de lo que te arrepentirás".

El estudiante mayor se enfurece por eso. "¿Por qué tú--"

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" La vista de todos cae en la bibliotecaria, quien los estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. El líder de los delincuentes libera la muñeca de Rin cuando ella se acerca. Los ojos duros **(3)** miran al grupo, luego a Rin en particular. "Okumura-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?"

"Yo..." Rin mira hacia otro lado, sabiendo que no puede decir nada en su defensa.

La bibliotecaria frunce los labios. "Vuelve al trabajo". Ordena, luego fija su mirada en los estudiantes mayores. "En cuanto a ustedes... salgan de la biblioteca. No traten de engañarme; Ustedes apenas son inocentes".

"¡Yamaguchi-sensei!" El líder imita estar herido. "Me hieres. Solo estaba tratando de evitar que Okumura causara problemas, eso es todo".

"¿O estás tratando de causarte problemas a ti mismo?" La bibliotecaria entrecierra los ojos. "Creo que te dije antes que ni tú ni tus 'subordinados' están permitidos aquí después de la última vez".

El líder se enoja ante eso. "Escucha, vieja bruja..."

Rin comienza a alejarse a medida que se convierte en una pelea verbal, solo para congelarse cuando siente que la Carta acumula energía. Volviéndose hacia la puerta, prácticamente puede _ver_ la ola de energía que sale de ella.

En el momento en que golpea al grupo, Rin se estremece al sentir como la energía vibra a través de su cuerpo. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, los mira fijamente. La discusión continúa, pero es como ver un televisor en silencio, con gestos enojados y similares, pero no hay sonido que los acompañe. Rin mira fijamente la escena repentinamente silenciosa que tiene enfrente, y luego mira hacia la puerta.

La Carta vibra, escondida detrás de la puerta. El poder que emite es como un mensaje, un comando.

Uno que dice: _**Cállate**_.

* * *

Yukio se detiene cuando está a punto de salir del edificio principal de la escuela, girando la cabeza para mirar detrás de él. Rin ya está fuera de vista, habiéndose dirigido a la biblioteca para su detención. Yukio vacila por un momento, siendo empujado levemente por un estudiante al pasar, luego vuelve al interior.

Nadie le dijo que no puede ayudar a limpiar la biblioteca, después de todo.

Sin embargo, se detiene y suspira ante la vista que lo saluda no muy lejos de donde está la biblioteca.

_'Bueno. Los rumores etiquetan a_ _Nii_ _-san como un gran alborotador y una persona increíblemente violenta y peligrosa. Y la reacción de estos tipos es... provocarlo'._ Yukio le da una mirada de exasperación al grupo de estudiantes mayores y delincuentes burlándose de su hermano. Su hermano está apretando los puños, obviamente no queriendo causar más problemas a juzgar por su enojada pero también frustrada mirada. _'¿Hay una línea de ayuda o algo que les ayude a localizar sus cerebros perdidos?'_

Yukio se toma un momento para considerar lo que puede hacer, luego decide simplemente acercarse a ellos, contando con que Rin quiera salir de allí una vez que esté cerca. "¡Nii-san!"

Todos se voltean a verlo, los delincuentes se ven sorprendidos por el hecho de que simplemente pasa por delante de ellos como si no existieran. Rin también le da una mirada extraña. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Yukio le da una pequeña sonrisa. "Pensé que ayudaría con la reorganización de la biblioteca".

"... No creo que debas ayudarme con mi detención..." señala Rin, mientras pasan por delante de los matones que aún los miran fijamente y entran a la biblioteca.

"¿Dije que iba a ayudarte Nii-san?" Yukio ajusta sus lentes, los cuales brillan al reflejar brevemente las luces del techo. "No, creo que dije que voy a ayudar a la _biblioteca_ ".

Rin lo mira, aturdido, luego comienza a reírse, inclinándose por la fuerza de su risa. "Jajajaja... hombre Yukio... tus pensamientos son muy complicados". Sin dejar de sonreír, lleva a Yukio hacia uno de los muchos carritos de libros. "Puedes agarrar el que quieras; No hará ninguna diferencia ".

Yukio sonríe, feliz de ver a Rin lucir realmente feliz hoy. Odia cuando la gente interfiere en los asuntos de su hermano sin una buena razón y, como resultado, este se deprime.

Al final, aunque Rin está contento por la presencia de Yukio, su atención también se dirige brevemente a la puerta de atrás; Donde descansa la presencia de una Carta Sakura. _"Debería lidiar con eso rápidamente. Más bien, no puedo permitir que se convierta en demasiados problemas, como paso con Memory'_

* * *

Esa noche, Rin se encuentra una vez más entrando furtivamente en la escuela, aunque esta vez usa a Fly para cruzar la puerta principal. Según Kero, la Carta que busca es Silent; Por lo cual es seguro hacerlo, a diferencia de Shadow.

Aterrizando suavemente en el suelo frente a una de las puertas de la escuela, disipa a Fly con su báculo. Rin abre la puerta con cuidado, y luego con el mismo cuidado, entra y corre por los pasillos hacia las puertas de la biblioteca. Maldice al descubrir que la puerta está cerrada.

"Está bien, entonces la escuela no cierra las puertas exteriores... ¿pero las puertas de la biblioteca están cerradas?" Kero, flotando al lado de Rin, tiene que preguntarse por aquello.

Mirando a su alrededor, usando la linterna que trajo consigo, Rin sonríe cuando ve la pequeña ventana sobre la puerta, ligeramente abierta para un mejor flujo de aire. "Oye, Kero..."

Un momento después, Kero se encuentra refunfuñando mientras se retuerce a través de la ventana ligeramente abierta. "Argh... dolor, dolor, dolor..."

"Tal vez no deberías haber tenido esa porción extra de yakisoba... y esa bandeja de galletas..." Señala Rin, un ceño cruzando su rostro cuando recuerda la _bandeja completa_ de galletas que cuidadosamente hizo para todos, siendo devorada casi directamente del horno por el sobre entusiasta triturador de basura que tiene como amigo. Por suerte hizo masa extra, pero aun así...

"¡Ah, dije que lo lamentaba!", Se queja Kero, antes de finalmente saltar por la ventana. Con un suspiro de alivio, flota hacia la puerta y la abre. Rin abre la puerta con cuidado y sonríe a Kero cuando vuela hasta su hombro.

"Lo sé, también sé que lo dices en serio. Realmente Kero, hice un montón de galletas. Ibas a conseguir algo de todos modos".

Kero le da una risa incómoda. "Ah, lo tendré en cuenta... es solo que tú cocina y horneado son _tan buenos_..."

"Bueno, eso fue parte de mi disculpa por lo de ayer..." admite Rin. "Hacer una buena comida y rellenarlos con dulces sin duda pone a todos de mejor humor".

_'Eso se debe a que tu cocina demostró que estás de mejor humor'._ Kero señala. _'Ellos han estado más_ _ **preocupados,**_ _ **que**_ _ **molestos contigo**_ _después de todo.'_

Al entrar en la biblioteca, Rin mantiene todos sus sentidos alertas. "Silent no es una Carta realmente problemática, ¿verdad?"

Kero sacude la cabeza. "Nope. Simplemente no le gustan las cosas ruidosas. Probablemente por eso está en una biblioteca".

"Sí... pero ¿por qué la biblioteca de _mi_ escuela?", Se queja Rin.

Kero considera esto por un momento. "Hmmm... debe ser por la línea de ley".

"¿Uh?" Rin se detiene en la sección de estudio y mira a Kero.

Kero asiente lentamente y se cruza de brazos, viéndose reflexivo. "No tienen un maestro en este momento, así que tiene sentido que se sientan atraídas por lugares de poder. Sin mencionar que, aparte de la línea de ley, vienes aquí con la frecuencia suficiente para dejar una marca. Como mago, dejas rastros de tu aura detrás de ti. Sobre todo porque todavía estás en formación. Así que este lugar... eh." Él le da una pequeña risita." Es _sabroso._ Supongo que puedes llamarlo así".

Rin tiene que admitir que tiene sentido. Primero Shadow, luego Memory... y ahora Silent. Tres veces de algo u otro, significa que no es una coincidencia. _"Y no existen las coincidencias de todos modos..."_ piensa Rin, recordando lo que Kero le había dicho antes.

Rin abre la boca para preguntar si hay algo más que necesite saber acerca de Silent, cuando el sonido de pasos extraños llama su atención. Rin inmediatamente busca un buen lugar para esconderse y se mete en un hueco con un montón de libros de texto en los estantes, los cuales lo ocultan, apagando su linterna por si acaso.

El sonido de voces bastante distintivas hace que Rin frunza el ceño. _'¿Qué están haciendo esos_ _punks_ _aquí?'_

"Oi, Kaido. ¿Estás seguro de esto?" Uno de los punks le pregunta al líder.

"¿Qué, te estás acobardando?" Kaido se burla de quien habló, haciéndolo estremecerse. "No vamos a meternos en problemas. Después de todo, es bastante fácil enmarcar a Okumura por esto".

"Hombre... pero, ¿y si se da cuenta...?" Otro punk se pregunta. "Escuché de un sempai que él destrozo a su pandilla cuando aún estaba en la escuela primaria... todavía no se han recuperado de eso".

"¡Ah, cállate! Okumura es demasiado tonto para entenderlo. Mira, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es destruir la biblioteca y eso le causará problemas. Bastante simple." Kaido empuja a uno de sus "amigos" delante de él. "Ahora ponte a trabajar".

"Oh... esto es malo..." Kero le susurra a Rin, flotando desde donde estaba mirando por encima de las estanterías hasta detenerse frente a la cara de Rin. "No solo están planeando meterte en problemas y destrozar la biblioteca, no podemos llegar a la Carta mientras están aquí".

"Sí..." Rin mira hacia abajo, sus ojos se han adaptado a la casi-oscuridad -la única luz, es de las linternas de los punks cercanos-, y considera lo que puede hacer. Lo primero que ve es su propia linterna. Lo segundo es la cara de Kero, que como de costumbre se ve un poco espeluznante cuando está tan cerca.

Una lenta sonrisa cruza por su cara. "Creo que tengo una idea".

* * *

Kaido se ríe mientras agarra un libro del estante superior, encontrándose quizás _demasiado_ feliz de estar haciendo esto. Después de todo eso, a ese mocoso Okumura se le debe enseñar una lección. Para un gran luchador, parece ser más hablador que cualquier otra cosa y tal vez esto pueda hacer que su presumido trasero sea expulsado de la escuela. Arroja el libro por encima del hombro, sonriendo ante ese pensamiento.

El delincuente se acerca para tomar otro libro, solo para que algo grande lo golpee en la cabeza. Kaido grita y sostiene su cabeza con su mano libre, girando e iluminando con su linterna la cosa que lo golpeó. Es el mismo libro que acaba de tirar al suelo...

"¿¡Qué... bien, quién es el listillo!?" Kaido sale del pasillo de los libros para gritarle a los tipos que están con él. Uno de ellos tiene que ser el imbécil que lo tiró, después de todo, ellos son los únicos en la biblioteca... ¿verdad?

"Kaido, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?" Pregunta Hayashi, doblando la esquina. Él enfoca con su linterna a Kaido que todavía se está frotando la cabeza.

"¿Quién fue el listillo que tiró el libro contra mi cabeza?" Exige Kaido.

Los chicos se miran entre sí, una expresión de preocupación asentándose en cada una de sus caras.

"Amigo, nadie estaba cerca de ti. Deja de fingir esa mierda rara", dice Hayashi, tragando saliva. "Quiero decir, mierda realmente extraña ha estado sucediendo en esta escuela. ¡No bromees así!"

"¡No estoy bromeando!" Kaido chasquea a los dos. "¡Un libro realmente me golpeó en la nuca! Y si no fue ninguno de ustedes..."

Un desagradable gruñido capta la atención del grupo de chicos. Cada uno traga y se mueven más cerca, tratando de averiguar de dónde proviene el ruido. Cada vez que iluminan con sus linternas el lugar del que pensaron provenía, este se _mueve_ y parece estar cada vez más cerca. También es un gruñido extraño, como una mezcla entre una especie de perro y un...

"¡Es una locura!" Chilló Hayashi. "¡As-as-así es como s-suena un demonio!"

"¡Cá-cállate, Hayashi! ¡Es, s-solo alguien que está jugando con nosotros! "Kaido da un valiente paso adelante. "¡Vamos, sal fuera c-cobarde! ¡Muéstrate!"

El gruñido se detiene. De la nada, un libro golpea a Kaido de nuevo mientras otro flota. Libros de todo el lugar comienzan a flotar junto a ellos, sin que nadie los sostenga. Los otros chicos gritan mientras Kaido da un paso atrás asustado.

"¿¡Qu-qué diablos está pasando!?" Exige el adolescente punk.

"¡Oh, hombre, te dije que no deberíamos haber hecho esto!" Hayashi grita, agachándose mientras otros pocos libros se lanzan hacia ellos, viniendo aparentemente de _todas partes_. "¡Te dije que esta escuela está embrujada!"

"¡No está embrujada!" Grita Kaido. "¡Deja de enloquecer como un bebé y piensa! ¡Esto tiene que ser alguien jodiendo con nosotros!"

El niño da un paso adelante una vez más. "¡Vamos, cobarde!"

Una luz brilla ante los ojos del grupo de niños, cegándolos por un momento. Luego se mueve hacia abajo, iluminando una gran sombra. Todos los chicos jadean asustados por la vista que se muestra ante ellos. Es grande y de aspecto casi demoníaco, con lo que parecen ser alas y cuernos esqueléticos en la cabeza. El gruñido regresa pero lentamente se convierte en una risa; una risa más bien demente. Kaido tropieza con sus amigos, temblando de miedo y tratando de no gritar. La risa se detiene repentinamente cuando la Sombra parece moverse para mirarlos directamente.

" _ **¡FUERA!"**_ Parece venir directamente del infierno, con un extraño doble eco.

Los chicos gritan y tropiezan unos con otros, tratando de salir de la biblioteca lo más rápido posible. Lo hacen en una sola pieza **(3),** cerrando la puerta a su paso y perdiendo así la risa encantada que sigue del grito agudo, ya que están demasiado concentrados en _salir de allí_.

* * *

Rin está casi doblado en su hilaridad, agarrando una estantería cercana en busca de apoyo. Los libros flotando alrededor de él regresan lentamente a sus lugares apropiados, iluminados por la magia de Kero, Rin los ve mientras los levita hacia su lugar. Kero vuela hacia él, también riéndose entre dientes y se detiene brevemente para centrarse en los libros en el suelo y hacerlos flotar también hacia donde corresponden.

Rin finalmente logra controlar su risa y recoge el primer libro que tiró personalmente, el cual descansa junto a sus pies. Solo le toma un momento volver a colocarlo en su lugar. Hay un momento de silencio, luego las miradas de Rin y Kero se encuentran...

... lo que provoca otro ataque de risa.

"Jeje... aha... ¿viste sus caras...?" Rin resopla. "¡Y todo lo que hice es gruñir, lanzar algunos libros e iluminar la linterna sobre ti, Kero!"

"¡Ahahahaha! Y todo lo que hice fue mover algunos libros y reírme de ellos..." Se rió Kero. "Y los dos..."

Se miraron y al unísono repitieron la línea que envió a los punks a volar del puro terror.

" _ **¡Fuera!"**_

Tienen que reírse aún más de eso. "En serio". Rin se limpia la cara de las lágrimas que produjo la risa. "Casi no utilizamos ningún tipo de magia entre los dos y... desaparecieron... dudo que vuelvan a intentar _eso_ otra vez."

"Definitivamente". Kero está de acuerdo. Se detienen y giran mientras ambos sienten el suave pulso desde donde se oculta Silent. "Ese alboroto debe haberla despertado", señala Kero en voz baja.

Rin asiente y, agarrando su báculo con fuerza, camina con cuidado hacia la puerta. Saca una llave que encontró detrás del escritorio de la bibliotecaria durante el "festival del miedo", y la usa con cuidado para abrir la puerta. Luego toma un respiro y abre rápidamente la puerta.

Es cuestión de tiempo encender el interruptor de la luz, ya que Rin sabe que lo va a necesitar. La vista que se le revela lo confirma. Para una habitación relativamente pequeña, está llena de estanterías aparcadas desde la ventana opuesta hasta la puerta. Y las estanterías _también_ están llenas de libros, todos apilados al azar entre los extremos de los estantes.

Rin se queja cuando se da cuenta de que tendrá que buscar a mano, la sala está demasiado llena de la difusa presencia de la Carta, por lo que no hay manera de señalar el libro exacto en el que está oculta. Suspirando, Rin se levanta las mangas y entra en la habitación, Kero flotando cerca de su cabeza.

"Entonces... ¿qué lado quieres tomar?" Pregunta Rin.

Kero lo considera. "Ah, creo que voy a..."

Él es cortado por un repentino pulso de magia. Un destello de luz los ciega temporalmente. Cuando Rin abre los ojos, se sorprende.

Está parado justo afuera de la ventana de esa pequeña habitación, como lo demuestra la vista de su interior que observa al mirar a través del cristal. Rin mira por un momento, luego se gira hacia Kero. "Kero. ¿Qué fue eso?"

Kero tiene su cabeza entre sus patas. "Uh... perdón por eso... olvide que puede hacer eso..."

"¿Hacer qué, exactamente?" El ojo de Rin se contrae.

"Silent puede _alejar_ cualquier cosa que esté haciendo ruido, aunque con un límite. La Carta debe haber usado la ventana para cerrar la brecha entre el interior y el exterior del edificio..." Le dice Kero, marchitandose y suspirando.

"¿En serio?" Rin mira fijamente la habitación donde se oculta Silent. "¿Estás diciendo que no solo tenemos que encontrar dónde está escondida la maldita Carta, sino que también debemos estar _muy callados_ al hacerlo?"

"... prácticamente".

"¡Maldito infierno!", Declara Rin, antes de marchar hacia la puerta más cercana. "Vamos Kero, terminemos con esto. Si me quedo fuera demasiado tiempo, Yukio _definitivamente se_ dará cuenta de que no estoy cerca".

* * *

Toma 1:

Rin se apresura a volver a la habitación en la parte trasera de la biblioteca, aunque tiene cuidado de permanecer en silencio. Cuando se acerca a la puerta, su pie se engancha en algo y se estrella con un fuerte golpe dentro de la habitación.

"¡Ay, mierda!" Gime Rin, levantándose. Entonces se da cuenta de lo que había hecho y gime, junto con Kero. Lo siguiente que Rin sabe es que está tirado afuera sobre la hierba. Maldiciendo, Rin se levanta y se limpia.

"Ah hombre..." Él mira dentro de la habitación y suda. _'¿Realmente acabo de tropezar con la alfombra?'_ Rin suspira. _'Maravilloso...'_

"Oh, debes estar bromeando..." Dice entonces, notando que el báculo se había quedado en la habitación debido a que había soltado su agarre durante la caída.

"Vamos, Rin, volvamos". Kero le da un codazo a la mano de Rin. "Si esperamos demasiado no vamos a encontrarla a tiempo..."

"Correcto, correcto..." Rin sigue a Kero de vuelta a la biblioteca, esta vez planeando ser más cuidadoso...

Toma 2:

Rin llega a la habitación donde Silent se escondió y ve su báculo en el suelo justo en el centro de la habitación. Él mira a Kero, quien asiente con la cabeza en un tranquilo acuerdo.

Kero flota primero, sus ojos escudriñan la habitación antes de que el niño silenciosamente se ponga detrás del "animal de peluche". Esta vez tiene cuidado de no tropezar con la alfombra y alcanza su báculo. Lo levanta felizmente, animándose en silencio a sí mismo y a Kero hasta que su báculo golpea la estantería cercana en su silenciosa ovación.

El fuerte sonido retumba por toda la habitación y en otro destello de luz brillante, Rin está afuera con Kero una vez más.

"¡Hija de puta!"

Toma 3:

Flotando con cuidado a través de la estantería, Kero levanta mágicamente y con cuidado un libro a la vez, verificando si Silent está unido a él. Él no está teniendo mucha suerte en ese sentido, pero Rin tampoco parece estarlo. Ambos están siendo extremadamente callados, no queriendo molestar a la Carta.

Desafortunadamente para ambos, la sección de Kero es bastante polvorienta.

"¡AH... choo!" Kero estornuda, luego cubre su boca con sus patas. Rin solo tiene un momento para girarse y _shh!_ A él antes de que la magia de Silent entre en acción y estén afuera una vez más.

Kero se frota la nariz y se gira para mirar a Rin. Él palidece y suda al ver la muy enojada expresión de Rin. "¿Tú _tenías_ que estornudar!?" gruñe, agarrando la cara de Kero y tirando de ella. Kero se lamenta y grita por eso, aunque honestamente es solo una punzada de dolor. "¡Maldito animal de peluche! ¡Viste el polvo idiota!"

Toma 4:

Rin se mueve silenciosamente por la habitación, recogiendo libros y volviéndolos a colocar cuando no encuentra a Silent. Kero está haciendo flotar los libros una vez más, esta vez teniendo cuidado con el polvo. El niño se agacha más cerca del suelo al vislumbrar algunos libros antiguos escondidos debajo de una estantería. Él tranquilamente toma uno y lo saca, causando que el polvo se levante. Rin hace todo lo posible para no inhalarlo, pero es demasiado tarde.

Se cubre la boca y se pellizca la nariz tratando de ignorar esa sensación de cosquilleo y picazón dentro de su nariz mientras su cuerpo le grita que estornude.

Kero ve al niño temblando agachado y flota hacia él para ver qué pasa. Una lágrima sale de los ojos de Rin cuando su cara se vuelve ligeramente roja, lo cual le indica a Kero que está tratando de no estornudar. La criatura mágica lo observa nerviosamente, rezando para que pase.

Rin deja escapar un suspiro cuando siente que su nariz finalmente se calma. Se suelta la nariz, se descubre la boca y apoya la cabeza contra la estantería, agradeciendo a Dios que no haya estornudado... hasta que lo hace.

"¡AH-CHOO!" Es ruidoso, desagradable, y resulta en Silent lanzándolos afuera una vez más.

Kero gruñe y mira ferozmente a Rin, el pequeño león incluso habría volado directamente a la cara del Cardcaptor si Rin no hubiera tenido un ataque de estornudos. Entonces él sonríe, dándose cuenta de algo.

"Y te quejaste de que _yo_ estornudé...", observa Kero, lo que obviamente molesta a Rin.

"¡Cá-cállate!", Se queja Rin, antes de estallar en otra serie de estornudos. _'Maldito polvo...'_

Toma 5:

Las cosas van realmente bien esta vez. Rin y Kero han dividido la habitación entre sí. Ambos están enfocados en mirar los libros en silencio y hacer un buen trabajo.

Entonces Kero se da cuenta de que Rin está _golpeando_ los libros en el estante. La criatura se detiene con un libro flotando en el aire y mira mal a Rin desde el otro lado de la habitación. Presiona una pata en sus labios y silba una suave _shh_ al chico.

Rin le devuelve la mirada a Kero y deja el libro más reciente en el estante tan fuerte como lo ha estado haciendo; Como si dijera que lo está haciendo bien. Kero hace todo lo posible para no gruñir, pero el niño está siendo un imbécil cada vez que cierra de golpe un libro. La criatura abre la boca para susurrar una advertencia a Rin, lo que hace que pierda el foco en el libro flotante. Ambos observan cómo el libro cae al piso en cámara lenta y el golpe que causa es diez veces más fuerte que los "golpes" que Rin había estado haciendo. El brillante destello de luz los ciega y ambos están de vuelta afuera.

"¿¡Qué demonios Kero!? ¡Lo estábamos haciendo bien hasta que decidiste arruinarlo! "Rin se rompe.

"¡¿Yo?! ¡Fuiste tú quien cerraba los libros demasiado fuerte!", Responde Kero.

"Sí, pero no es _mi_ culpa que nos echarán, ¿verdad?" Rin agarra a Kero y procede a estirar su rostro a pesar de las quejas del pequeño.

Toma 6:

Mirando a través de los estantes, Rin se detiene y se pregunta si le falta algo. Retrocediendo un poco y poniéndose de puntillas, se da cuenta de una pila de libros en la parte superior de la estantería frente a él. Mirando el estante con cuidado, Rin usa con cuidado los estantes inferiores como taburete y se eleva hasta poder revisar los libros. Agarrando el primer libro, Rin oye un crujido pequeño, pero ominoso. Congelando, Rin espera que algo pase.

Después de un largo momento, nada lo hace y él da un tranquilo suspiro de alivio, revisando el libro que tiene. Entonces su pie se desliza.

"¡Woah!" Rin se cae de la estantería, atrayendo la atención de Kero. Pero aparentemente eso no es lo suficientemente desastroso por lo que los libros en el estante lo siguen, enterrándolo bajo ellos. "¡OH, MIERDA!"

Rin luego se encuentra no cubierto de libros pesados, sino afuera en la hierba. Otra vez.

"¡ESTÁS EMPEZANDO A HACERME ENOJAR MALDITA CARTA!" Rin grita al cielo, viéndose tan enojado que Kero lo evita con una mirada nerviosa en su rostro.

Toma 12:

Cuando Rin llega a la parte de atrás de la habitación, un _**hormigueo**_ se extiende por su mano mientras roza la columna de un libro al azar. Sacando el libro rápidamente, sonríe. Fotografiada en la portada - que, como en el resto de los libros, se supone que está en blanco-, está la imagen de una mujer. Alta y esbelta, sus ojos están cerrados y lleva un vestido largo azul-negro, está envuelta en una capa oscura con un cuello alto que oculta la parte inferior de su cara. Su cabello es largo, liso y azul, y una joya azul con alas de murciélago está en su frente.

"Sí... ¡Kero, lo encontré!" Rin se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y solo puede ver con horror cómo se abren los ojos de la mujer, mostrando sus ojos azul oscuro, y se lleva la mano a los labios en el signo universal de "¡shh!".

"Awww... hombre..." Es todo lo que Rin logra decir antes de que él y Kero estén actualmente de vuelta afuera

"Bueno... al menos sabemos dónde está Silent ahora". Rin mira por la ventana el libro que ahora está en el suelo. "Ahora a sellarla".

Toma 13:

Rin entra en la habitación con pasos suaves, dirigiéndose con cuidado al libro que está en el suelo. Mirándolo fijamente, Rin levanta su báculo y respira hondo para calmar sus nervios. Kero lo observa con atención, sintiendo también la tensión. Un pequeño error y Silent los arrojará afuera. Otra vez.

"Silent, te ordeno..." Los ojos del espíritu de la Carta se abren y Rin se congela. Kero y Rin solo pueden gemir cuando la Carta se lleva el dedo a los labios, haciendo que la habitación desaparezca en un instante. Los dos usuarios de magia se encuentran, para su frustración, afuera una vez más.

Rin patea la pared cercana. "¡Maldita sea! ¡De acuerdo, la próxima seré aun más _silencioso_!

Toma 14:

Los dos entran a la habitación tan silenciosamente como antes y se acercan al libro igual que la última vez. Kero flota cerca del Cardcaptor y se asoma sobre su hombro. Rin respira hondo, y lo deja salir tan lento y silenciosamente como puede, al igual que la última vez. Kero flota más arriba sobre la cabeza de Rin para asegurarse de que pueda vigilar el libro.

"Silent, te ordeno..." Rin susurra suavemente. Levanta su báculo rápidamente por encima de su cabeza, golpeando a Kero en la cabeza por accidente.

"¡Ay-ouch!" Kero grita, frotándose la frente. "...UH oh..."

El destello de luz brillante vuelve y una vez más están afuera. Rin sostiene su báculo aún por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolo con sus puños apretados. Kero nerviosamente flota alrededor para hablar con Rin, riendo nerviosamente.

"L-lo siento Rin, yo no... ¡Gah!" Kero esquiva el golpe del báculo de Rin. Luego suda cuando ve la verdadera, y absolutamente, cabreada mirada en la cara de Rin. "Ahora, ahora... oh mierda... aaaahhhh!"

Los siguientes momentos están llenos de Rin persiguiendo a Kero por el patio gritándole obscenidades a la pequeña criatura mientras trata de golpearlo con su báculo.

Toma 25:

Rin inmediatamente estalla en juramentos cuando termina el _movimiento_ , mirando con rabia el libro en el suelo de la habitación, fácilmente visible desde la ventana. Kero flota a su lado, sudando pesadamente. _'¿Dónde aprende ese lenguaje una persona de doce años?'_ Él se pregunta.

"... ¡COME MIERDA DE VACA HIJA DE PERRA!" Termina Rin, jadeando de rabia. "Argh! ¡Ni siquiera puedo sellar la maldita cosa así! Cada vez que comienzo el hechizo, la maldita Carta nos mueve". Se desliza hacia abajo y se sienta de espaldas a la ventana. La luz de la habitación detrás de él golpea su espalda y proyecta su sombra. "Maldita sea. ¿Cómo voy a sellar esta Carta esta noche? Ya nos estamos acercando a la hora en que amanece..."

Kero se sienta en su hombro. "Cálmate Rin. Ah, estoy seguro de que pensaras en algo".

Rin asiente lentamente. _'Tiene que haber una manera de atraparla. ¿Sakura lo hizo verdad? Así que tiene que haber una manera...'_ Los pensamientos de Rin se _van_ desvaneciendo cuando se da cuenta de algo. Su sombra, gracias a la luz dentro del edificio, es _mucho_ más grande que él.

"Sombras..." Rin frunce el ceño, pensando. "Son más grandes que el objeto al que pertenecen... ¡y pueden tocar, pero no pueden ser tocadas!" Se sienta recto ante eso, causando que Kero se caiga en shock. "¡Eso es!"

Él saca la Carta que necesita "¡Extiende mi alcance! ¡Shadow, libérate!

La Carta emerge y se adhiere a la sombra de Rin. Bajo el mando de Rin, se desliza en la habitación y "se para" al lado del libro. Silent, unida a la portada de dicho libro, abre los ojos y lo mira. Manteniendo el báculo apartado, Rin sonríe ante la vista de su sombra haciendo lo mismo.

"Silent, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Silent estalla en luz y fluye por la ventana, formando una Carta frente a Rin. Atrapándola con una amplia sonrisa, Rin salta hacia arriba y hacia abajo con alegría triunfante. "¡Sí!"

Entonces regresa a la biblioteca una última vez. Necesita limpiarla antes de irse a casa, después de todo. Mejor no dejar ningún rastro de que él estuvo aquí esta noche. No hay necesidad de tentar al destino - ni a los maestros-, en ese sentido.

* * *

Yukio mira preocupado a su hermano. Hoy está cansado de nuevo; Realmente, verdaderamente cansado, ya que le está tomando al pelinegro todo lo que tiene solo para _no caer_ dormido en clase. Y si eso no es lo suficientemente malo, los estudiantes _todavía_ están hablando de Rin a sus espaldas.

Yukio se detiene en su toma de notas, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo en el fondo de su mente. Se las arregla para retraer su mente a la clase, pero la sensación, sin embargo, sigue creciendo. Cuando el actual maestro se va - lanzándole una vil mirada a su hermano antes de irse-, el hormigueo se convierte en una esfera puntiaguda. Y cuando Tsukishiro entra en el aula, y frunce el ceño al ver que ninguno de los otros estudiantes la nota, demasiados ocupados cotilleando sobre Rin como para prestar atención, dicha esfera se hace más grande.

Con el chasquido de su lápiz, Okumura Yukio se pone **furioso**.

"¡CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"

Rin casi se cae de su asiento cuando Yukio se levanta de repente y grita. Mirando a su hermano con horror, Rin da un silencioso "oh, mierda" al ver a su hermano verdaderamente enojado. Es raro, pero de vez en cuando su hermano pequeño _pierde_ totalmente el control. El único alivio que tiene Rin es que no está dirigido hacia él.

No, está dirigido a todos los demás estudiantes de la clase.

"¡CÁLLENSE! Estoy jodidamente cansado de todo este estúpido chisme. ¡Mi hermano no es un monstruo! ¡Ni siquiera saben lo que pasó ese día de todos modos! ¡Crezcan ya! Realmente no importa, ¿verdad? Mi hermano no va a ser expulsado, está siendo castigado por lo que _realmente_ pueden culparlo, ¡y no va a **estallar** y **matarlos** todos!" Yukio está despotricando a pleno pulmón, asustando de muerte a todos los demás estudiantes. No sabían que Yukio en realidad tiene mal genio. La verdad es que él es mejor controlándolo y escondiéndolo que la mayoría. "Pero si se _no_ callan ahora mismo **yo**..."

Yukio se detiene al sentir a Rin agarrando su brazo cercano. Rin le sonríe a su hermano. "Está bien Yukio. De Verdad. Está bien". Con cuidado, lleva a Yukio de vuelta a su silla, quien mira a Rin en shock.

"Ni... Nii-san..."

"Gracias, sin embargo", le dice Rin, todavía sonriendo. "Por defenderme".

"Creo que Yukio-kun tiene un punto". Todos los estudiantes son alertados repentinamente del hecho de que Tsukishiro está aquí y lo ha estado por un tiempo. Ella les da una sonrisa bastante fría mientras mira a la clase. "Los chismes como estos no sirven para nada y te distraen de tus estudios. Lo que sucedió ese día ya pasó hace mucho y creo que seguirá siendo un misterio. La especulación no revelará la verdad".

Entonces su sonrisa vuelve a ser normal, y gentil. "Ahora, como actualmente estamos en historia, me gustaría que todos sacaran sus libros de historia y se centraran en la lección..."

Rin saca su libro de historia y lo acomoda. Se detiene por un momento para mirar a Yukio y se ríe del hecho de que su rostro esta rojo como tomate. Yukio sigue siendo bastante tímido de corazón, por lo que el hecho de haber tenido un estallido público finalmente lo alcanzó y lo deja asándose en su vergüenza.

Rin cierra la pequeña brecha entre sus escritorios y aprieta la mano de Yukio. La cabeza de Yukio se levanta y mira a su hermano. Lentamente devuelve la sonrisa de su hermano, antes de volver a su trabajo, devolviendo brevemente el apretón antes de separar sus manos.

_'Gracias, Yukio'._

_'No es necesario,_ _Nii_ _-san.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glosario:**
> 
> **(1)rip that bandage off:** Arrancar la venda (o curita); Se refiere a terminar con una tarea o situación difícil de forma inmediata, evitando así un dolor prolongado
> 
> **(2)Yo:** No tiene traducción exacta (de hecho así esta en inglés, no lo traduje), es usado como un saludo informal entre personas que se conocen o para llamar la atención de alguien.
> 
> **(3)Hard eyes:** Ver a alguien con "ojos duros" se refiere a mirarlo con desaprobación o desdén. Le das un ojo duro a alguien cuando no lo conoces, solo sabes que no te agradan.
> 
> **(4) get out in one piece:** Salir de un viaje o una situación peligrosa sin daños o heridos.
> 
> See you (･ω<)☆


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer!

Yukio abre silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación que comparte con su hermano. Asoma la cabeza por el rincón para asegurarse de que Rin está dormido antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Suspirando de alivio, agradecido de que su hermano sea un gran durmiente, empieza a quitarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama.

Se congela por un momento cuando escucha que Rin se mueve y murmura algo, luego tiene que sonreír al voltearse y ver que la mayoría de las mantas de su hermano fueron removidas debido a sus movimientos y su camisa de dormir está subida, así como también, tiene algo de baba cayendo de su boca. La imagen del sueño despreocupado. Él tiene que mirar al extraño cachorro de león alado de peluche al cual Rin se ha unido recientemente, ya que está en la cama con Rin; Para ser precisos sobre la almohada.

_'No sabía que era algo más que rígido...'_ Piensa, mirando la extraña posición en la que se encuentra, como si también estuviera durmiendo. Sin embargo, se encoge de hombros. El hecho de que su hermano tenga un animal de peluche no es realmente un problema, aunque no lo ayuda, ya que hace ver a Rin bastante infantil.

_"No es que quiera que él cambie realmente en ese aspecto"._ Yukio admite silenciosamente, sentándose en su cama y mirando a su hermano mayor. La idea de que Rin pierda su inocencia infantil, algo a lo que Yukio se vio obligado a abandonar tempranamente gracias a la Mashō **(1)** con la cual nació, es _dolorosa_.

Yukio ingresó a la escuela de exorcistas a una edad temprana por varias razones. La primera es debido a su Mashō por supuesto. La segunda es porque Fujimoto Shirō pensó que enseñar a Yukio a defenderse de los demonios es la mejor solución para los problemas de Yukio, que deriva principalmente de la primera razón. La tercera, sin embargo, es porque Yukio quiere poder proteger a Rin. Su hermano siempre lo ha protegido y Yukio siempre observó con asombro mientras Rin destrozaba a los matones y los obstáculos que se interponían en el camino de su hermanito.

Rin siempre apoya a Yukio, siempre está feliz de animarlo en su objetivo de convertirse en médico. Rin nunca está celoso de su hermano menor, a pesar de que Yukio es quien se desempeña bien en la escuela y es mucho más inteligente que Rin. Debido a que Rin siempre apoya a Yukio, Yukio quiere apoyar a Rin. Protegerlo de los demonios y la verdad de su herencia es lo que su padre adoptivo le dijo que podía hacer por él.

Yukio también es bueno en eso: un niño prodigio en lo que respecta al exorcismo. A pesar de que, por supuesto, ha sido lento y cuidadoso al respecto debido a su edad. Esta es la razón por la que había estado atrapado como un exwire hasta este año. Shirō no quería que Yukio corriera demasiado peligro, e hizo todo lo posible por minimizarlo; aunque, por supuesto, no puede proteger a Yukio de todo. Pero ya había hecho lo suficiente para ayudar a Yukio. Ahora, el joven exorcista está listo para entrar de lleno en la batalla y no solo actuar como apoyo o esperar hasta después para purificar a la gente.

Sin embargo...

Yukio mira a su hermano, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. La consecuencia de sus elecciones son los _secretos_ y la creciente brecha entre los gemelos. Yukio puede _sentir_ la distancia cada vez mayor y él sabe que Rin también la siente; y que la descarta como algo que simplemente _sucede_ , cuando - como hermanos, _gemelos_ \- crecen. Pero Yukio también es dolorosamente consciente de por qué tienen que mantener todo esto en secreto de Rin; cuanto menos sepa, menos peligro correrá. Mientras el sello esté en Kurikara, y la herencia de Rin sea retenida, Rin no tiene que ser el Hijo de Satanás o una amenaza para la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera.

Yukio aprieta los dientes. Él quiere sacudir a todas las personas que escuchan los rumores sobre la existencia del Hijo de Satanás e inmediatamente asumen, que si realmente existe, es completamente malvado.

"¡ _¿Qué parte de mi hermano es malvada?!"_ Quiere exigirles. Debido a que su hermano mayor... es amable, fuerte, buen cocinero (y recientemente panadero), siempre trata de hacer lo correcto, y la idea de lastimar a un inocente es algo tan extraño para él que se _horroriza_ al encontrar a otros haciendolo. Es posible que tenga un temperamento digno del hijo de un demonio, pero ese temperamento sale al ver a otros lastimar a otras personas y animales más débiles. Rin es un imbécil **(2)** para las cosas lindas ****—**** cuando era pequeño traía a los callejeros heridos como "mascotas" para cuidar ** **—**** , y aunque no es bueno para el trabajo con los libros, su _corazón_ es lo más grande que tiene.

Nada acerca de Rin es **malvado** , a diferencia de los oscuros pensamientos que a veces cruzan por la mente de Yukio, no importa lo duro que intente mantenerlos a raya.

Pensamientos celosos, sobre cómo su hermano puede ser _normal._ Cómo Rin podría muy bien ser el favorito de su padre adoptivo ****—**** Son muy parecidos después de todo, a diferencia de Yukio, quien es tan _diferente_ ** **—**** , y lo valiente que es en comparación con Yukio. Cuánto más _fuerte_ es, tanto físicamente como de otras maneras. Rin hace las cosas tan fácilmente; tal vez se equivoca, pero no se lo toma mal por mucho tiempo. No como Yukio, que tiene que luchar para superar sus defectos todo el tiempo. Rin solo baila a través de la vida, en comparación con los cuidadosos y metódicos pasos de su hermanito.

Yukio descubre que _el_ _ _odia__ esa parte de su hermano, tanto como él la _ama_.

Sin embargo, al final, Yukio... Yukio protegerá a su hermano. Estará allí para su hermano, mientras pueda; tanto como pueda. Él no quiere abandonar a su hermano. Incluso si su hermano se convierte en un demonio...

...Yukio quiere ser la única persona que estará a su lado, incluso si el mundo entero se vuelve contra él. Solo porque Rin es su hermano.

Pero sobre todo, Yukio piensa, mientras se quita las gafas y finalmente tira las sábanas sobre su cuerpo, quiere que Rin conserve la vida normal e idílica que ganó gracias al arduo trabajo de Shirō, los otros sacerdotes y Yukio. Incluso si el precio es una pared construida de secretos, la cual sigue creciendo más alta y más fuerte al pasar los años. Secretos que llenan la totalidad de la única casa que tienen.

Después de todo... _las personas más cercanas a ti son las que más secretos guardan._

**Capítulo 6: Si fuera tan fuerte como una montaña**

Una vez más en la biblioteca, el único consuelo de Rin proviene del hecho de que solo le quedan hoy y mañana. Su castigo habrá terminado entonces; Sin mencionar que la biblioteca finalmente volverá a estar en las condiciones adecuadas. Incluso con las pocas veces en que Yukio pudo ayudar **—** su escuela especial cram se interpuso en gran manera **—** , todavía hay mucho trabajo para el joven mago.

Colocando un libro en un estante, Rin pone los ojos en blanco y no puede evitar suspirar ante los fuertes sonidos detrás de él. El alboroto detrás de él lo hace girar para ver a Kaido y su cuadrilla agrupados alrededor de otro estudiante, uno que está en el grado de Rin, aunque no es uno de sus compañeros de clase. El estudiante de aspecto más bien frágil acerca sus libros elegidos a su pecho y sus ojos se mueven rápidamente por el rededor, como si estuviera buscando la manera de escapar. La bibliotecaria tuvo que salir por alguna razón u otra, permitiendo a Kaido y compañía disfrutar de su pasatiempo favorito: atacar a los más débiles que ellos.

Si Rin fuera como su hermano Yukio, habría sopesado los pros y los contras antes de actuar. Pero Rin no se parece en nada a Yukio, así que abandona su castigo a favor de tratar con los matones. Sin embargo, él _es_ _lo_ suficientemente inteligente como para no solo saltar y golpear a Kaido ** **—**** no importa lo mucho que lo pida ** **—**** , y por eso simplemente le da un golpecito en el hombro y encara al estudiante más alto cuando este se gira a mirarlo.

Kaido se burla cuando ve a Rin, pero Rin puede ver el miedo oculto en su mirada. Kaido podría odiar a Rin y querer derribarlo, pero al igual que el resto de su grupo— el cual es **un poco** más obvio en su temor, considerando el hecho de que se han puesto _detrás de_ Kaido **—** , ha escuchado todas las historias. Las cuales Rin, si le dan una buena razón para hacerlo, se alegrará de demostrar que no están del todo inventadas. De hecho, generalmente se basan en hechos.

_'Exageradas es la palabra'._ Eso cruza la mente de Rin mientras abre la boca: "Oi, la biblioteca es para la mierda tranquila, no mierda estúpida. Así que ve a buscar otro lugar para hacer tus estupideces, _Kaido_ ". Rin lo mira intensamente.

Kaido se burla. "¿Y qué harás si no quiero encontrar otro lugar?"

"Hay muchas posibilidades", le dice Rin, que canta internamente al decir la palabra correcta, "como obligarte a cojear o ser llevado por alguien". Luego, una sonrisa maliciosa cruza el rostro de Rin. "O tal vez ese _fantasma_ que conociste aquí se encargara de ti".

Kaido se pone blanco y luego rojo, cuando se le recuerda el **incidente** que paso no hace mucho tiempo. El que se extendió alrededor de la escuela debido a que algunos de sus "subordinados" tenían los labios flojos. No hace falta decir que su "reputación" recibió una buena paliza, razón por la cual se ve limitado a perseguir a personas como el tipo al que estaban enfrentando recientemente.

Eso solo enoja a Rin, sin embargo; el otro chico de primer año le recuerda demasiado a Rin el cómo era Yukio cuando era más joven y si Kaido no desaparece más temprano que tarde, Rin terminará en una pelea. Que se joda el hecho de que volverá a meterse en problemas.

Por suerte para todos, la bibliotecaria llega en ese momento y comienza a armar un escándalo, haciendo que Kaido y su pandilla se alejen con las colas entre las piernas.

Rin se vuelve hacia el niño tímido una vez que se han ido. Con su cabello desordenado, grandes lentes y estatura corta, el chico definitivamente grita "nerd" y "cobarde" al mundo. Rin hace una pausa y se pregunta qué hacer. El chico parece estar congelado en su lugar, sin hacer ni a decir nada.

Rin respira hondo y luego dice: "¿E-estás bien?"

El niño salta y se ajusta las gafas, tomado por sorpresa en su estado aturdido. "Ah... um... sí... estoy... o-ok..." Parece horrorizado de que Rin le hable, e incluso se enrojece cual remolacha por la vergüenza.

Rin lo ignora. "¿Estás seguro?" Luego, Rin agrega, dándose cuenta de que olvidó algo, "¿Cómo te llamas?"

El chico mira a Rin con ojos desorbitados, obviamente sorprendido por la pregunta. "Es... es... es Chi-Chika-Chikafuji Ma... Mana... Manabu." Se las arregla para tartamudear.

_'Está bien, él es peor de lo que nunca fue Yukio'_ Rin nota, luego se da cuenta de que la conversación está estancada. "Uh..." Él mira los libros en los brazos de Manabu y frunce el ceño mientras intenta descifrar lo que dicen. Una cosa buena de todo el tiempo que ha pasado en la biblioteca es que su problema con los kanji difíciles se ha reducido considerablemente.

"Historia de la religión". Levanta una ceja ante el primer libro. "Y..." Parpadea ante los otros dos libros. "¿Es ese libro sobre... brujería europea? Incluso uno sobre... bueno, ¿qué es la física cuántica? No creo que sea de ninguna manera similar a los demás".

Otro libro está sobre la mesa cercana y Rin lo recoge, ignorando el chillido que Manabu da en protesta. "Un libro sobre... serpientes...?"

Rin se gira hacia Manabu y le entrega el libro de serpientes al mismo tiempo que le da una sonrisa. "Guau. Lees mucho, ¿no?"

Manabu agacha la cabeza, sonrojándose ferozmente y casi arrancando el libro sobre serpientes de las manos de Rin, antes de acercarlo a su pecho con los otros libros como un escudo. "Yo... solo me gusta... sa-saber cosas... y... l-libros".

Rin no está realmente sorprendido por la diversidad de libros, ya que llevan la marca de pertenencia a la biblioteca de la escuela. Todo el tiempo que pasó en la biblioteca le reveló cuántos libros de diversos tipos hay en este lugar. Al parecer, alguien hace una donación muy grande cada año en relación con este tipo de cosas, junto con cualquier cosa que sea cultural o cultura pop. A _todas_ las escuelas de Tōkyō en realidad. Rin tiene que preguntarse por qué y qué tipo de persona hace eso. Sin embargo, tienen que ser súper ricos para hacer esto con _todas_ las escuelas y _todos los_ años.

"Eso es genial". La cabeza de Manabu se levanta, el chico se ve sorprendido por la manera bastante casual en la que Rin dijo eso.

Rin sonríe. "Eso significa que eres como mi hermano. Aunque tiende a apegarse a cosas que actualmente cubrimos en clase o tienen que ver con médicos. Quiere ser médico." Rin agrega, con bastante orgullo.

"Yo... yo s-sólo quiero _saber_ co-cosas. No... no tengo re-realmente una me-meta, mas allá de e-eso..." Manabu parece bastante avergonzado por eso.

Rin lo desdeña. "¿Asi que? Yeesh, todavía estamos en la secundaria después de todo. Tienes tiempo para decidirte".

Hay una pausa después de eso, luego Rin suspira. "Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo... pero si necesitas algo, puedes preguntarme. He pasado tanto tiempo aquí que sé dónde se guardan la mayoría de los libros. Oh, cierto." Extiende una mano, Manabu prácticamente salta hacia atrás por ello. "Okumura Rin".

"Yo... te co-conozco ..." Él mira la mano de Rin como la mayoría de las personas vería a una serpiente, verificando si es venenosa, y lentamente extiende la suya.

"Has _oído hablar_ de mí." Rin corrige, agarrando la mano de Manabu en un movimiento rápido. "Ahora me conoces, así que en realidad podrías llegar a _conocerme_ ".

Manabu se ve bastante aturdido, pero una lenta sonrisa cruza su rostro. "Uh... e-eso tiene... se-sentido".

Rin le devuelve la sonrisa, luego se gira para regresar al trabajo. Manabu lo mira por un largo momento, visiblemente aturdido por las acciones y la actitud de Rin.

_"Wow... él es tan confiado... y fuerte... Me pregunto... me pregunto cómo puede ser así"._ Su mirada cae y una mirada melancólica cruza su rostro. _"Es imposible para mí ser como él, ¿no?"_

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué te hizo intentar mezclar el jengibre en esas galletas de chocolate?" Yukio camina al lado de su hermano mientras se dirigen por el pasillo hacia el patio de la escuela, ambos con un bento. Bento hecho por Rin de hecho.

Es la hora del almuerzo y, por primera vez en días, Rin no tiene que estar en la biblioteca. Él no ha almorzado con su hermano en mucho tiempo, y honestamente está ansioso por ello. La hora del almuerzo es una de las pocas veces que llega a estar con Yukio en un horario regular, después de todo. El gemelo más joven también está contento con esto y emocionado por las nuevas galletas que Rin cocinó el otro día, ya que Rin le dijo que puso algunas en cada uno de sus bento.

"No sé, pensé que sería un gusto interesante y... cosas". Rin responde encogiéndose de hombros. Él mira a su hermano menor con nerviosismo. "Saben bien, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que saben bien". Yukio le da un pequeño capricho **(3)** de sus labios, luciendo ligeramente divertido. "No creo _que_ puedas cocinar algo malo, Nii-san. Va en contra de una ley de la naturaleza o algo así".

"No soy _así de_ bueno Yukio." Rin sonroja ante el cumplido.

Cuando pasan por la escalera que conduce hacia el segundo piso, Rin se detiene cuando escucha voces. Al acercarse para ver mejor, ve a un grupo de estudiantes hablando con otro. Tres muchachos con lazos de segundo año se reúnen alrededor de otro niño que él reconoce rápidamente como Manabu. Yukio, después de haber seguido a su hermano mayor, se pregunta por qué esto llamó la atención de Rin.

"¿Nii-san?" Pregunta Yukio. Rin levanta una mano, silenciando a su hermanito mientras observa y escucha, su expresión se oscurece ante lo que oye.

"¿Eres nuestro amigo, no es así Manabu-kun?" El chico más alto se inclina cerca del más pequeño, quien mira hacia sus pies. "Quiero decir, **te** considero un amigo cercano mío, ¿no sientes lo mismo por mí?"

"Um... b-bueno... um... su-supongo... Fujisaka-san... pero..." Manabu levanta los ojos y los deja caer de nuevo, claramente avergonzado.

"Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar. Ahora, como somos amigos, hacemos cosas el uno por el otro, ¿no?" Fujisaka inclina la cabeza, observando la reacción del chico más bajo con un malicioso interés.

"Su-supongo..." repite Manabu, pareciendo querer correr, pero también tiene esa expresión "como un ciervo en los faros" **(4)** que sugiere que sabe muy bien que no será posible.

"Bien, entonces, ¿puedes hacerme un favor y hacer mi tarea esta semana? Tengo un... asunto familiar este fin de semana y no quiero estar presionado por todas esas porquerías y preocupaciones, ¿entiendes?" La sonrisa del estudiante mayor es bastante cruel e incluso suntuosa. Los otros dos chicos con él sueltan maliciosas risitas ante sus palabras.

"P-pero la se-semana pasada di-dijiste que sería l-la úl-última vez que..." Manabu parece angustiado mientras intenta explicarse.

"¿Pensé que no te importaría hacer cosas como esta?" Fujisaka frunce el ceño. "Eso es lo que nos dijiste la semana pasada".

"Re-realmente no me im-importa hacerlo, p-pero si sigo ha-haciendo esto, me atrasaré en mi ta-tarea y..."

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que no somos amigos?" El líder muestra una expresión de dolor, pero es obvio que hay otra emoción más peligrosa en sus ojos.

"N-no e-eso no es l-lo que yo--"

"¡Oye, ya es suficiente!" Rin grita, dirigiéndose hacia ellos y empujando a los matones hasta estar parado protectoramente frente a Manabu.

Manabu abre y cierra su boca, viéndose sorprendido. "Oku... mura-kun?"

La reacción de los otros estudiantes es inmediata. Fujisaka y sus amigotes palidecen inmediatamente y retroceden un paso, asustados por la mera presencia de Rin.

"Okumura..." Uno de ellos susurra, pareciendo estar a unos segundos de orinarse.

Rin los mira fijamente. "Vayanse. Ahora. Si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver cerca de Manabu... "Rin hace crujir sus nudillos por si acaso, asegurándose de que reciban el mensaje.

Los tres niños asienten rápidamente y se marchan, demasiado asustados de la reputación de Rin como para siquiera considerar el intentar defenderse. Rin suspira y se frota la cabeza. "Idiotas... oi, Manabu, ¿estás bien?"

El otro estudiante sacude lentamente la cabeza, con los ojos aún muy abiertos. "Ah... um... g-gra-gracias... Oku-Okumura-kun..."

Rin lo mira, mientras Yukio suspira en el fondo ** **—**** típico de su hermano, aunque al menos esta vez nadie se va con heridas sobre ellos ** **—**** , luego se acerca a la pareja. "¿Estás bien...?" Yukio frunce el ceño, dándose cuenta de que no conoce a este tipo.

"Cierto. Este es Chikafuji Manabu Yukio. Manabu, este es Yukio, mi hermano menor". Rin presenta casualmente a los dos estudiantes con gafas. Yukio le da una pequeña sonrisa a Manabu.

"Encantado de conocerte Chikafuji-kun." Luego se gira hacia Rin y lo mira. "¿Dónde lo conociste?"

"En la biblioteca. ¡Tenía muchos libros!", Responde Rin, sonando sorprendida a pesar de que _estaban_ en una biblioteca. "Quiero decir, creo que este tipo lee más que tú, Yukio, y también lee sobre varias cosas. Realmente es asombroso." Manabu se sonroja, ya que es obvio que Rin, a su manera torpe, le está dando un cumplido.

Yukio se ríe un poco, luego se dirige a Manabu. "¿Por qué no almuerzas con nosotros? Por si acaso esos... otros estudiantes deciden regresar".

Rin tiene que reírse por la pausa; eso significa que Yukio apenas logró evitar maldecir. _"Siempre está haciendo todo lo posible para ser correcto, ese ridículo pecoso-cuatro ojos"._ "¡Esa es una buena idea!" Acepta Rin, antes de volverse hacia Manabu. "¿Dónde está tu bento?"

"Ah... U-us-usualmente solo obtengo a-algo de una tienda de conveniencia cerca-cercana..." Manabu arrastra un poco sus pies, los ojos de Rin bajan para ver los billetes de yen apretados en el mano de niño más pequeño.

Rin suspira y se encoge de hombros. "Está bien, ¿qué tal si voy por algo entonces? Yukio... "

"Lo llevaré al lugar habitual", asegura Yukio con una sonrisa. Rin le sonríe ampliamente, luego se va corriendo, después de tomar el dinero ofrecido de Manabu y darle su bento a Yukio.

_"Comida de la tienda de conveniencia... maldita sea, eso apesta..."_ Rin gruñe al pensar en lo asquerosa que tiende a ser ** **—**** al menos en comparación con su propia cocina ** **—**** , por no mencionar lo **poco saludable** que es esa comida, con toda la basura que meten en ella. Entonces Rin tiene una idea. _'Bueno, hay una solución fácil para esto...'_

* * *

Manabu está bastante abrumado por todo lo que está sucediendo. Los hermanos Okumura lo arrastraron a su corriente sin que él pudiera decir nada. No es que Manabu se esté quejando; Es un buen tipo de corriente. Pero justo cuando pensó que había recuperado el equilibrio, lo desbalancearon de nuevo.

Es por eso que está mirando el bento en sus manos. Y no es un bento de una tienda de conveniencia. No, este era el bento de Rin hasta que dicho adolescente lo puso en sus manos. En su lugar, Rin está desempaquetando el bento de la tienda de conveniencia que compró con el dinero de Manabu.

"Uh... qué-qué... yo..."

Yukio se ríe. "Lo siento, debería haberte advertido sobre las excéntricas tendencias sanitarias secretas de Nii-san".

"¡Hey!" Protesta Rin. "No soy un loco de la salud! Solo estoy preocupado por la... la _calidad_ de su comida". Saca un trozo de arroz del bento y se lo mete en la boca. Luego hace una mueca. "Santa mierda, cuánta sal hay en esto... no puede ser bueno para ti..." Él mira fijamente el bento, mientras Yukio se tapa la boca para contener su risa. Manabu mira entre los dos, luego abre el bento-bako **(5)** que ahora tiene.

Su mandíbula cae.

El plato principal parece ser croquetas, fritas de un perfecto color marrón dorado. Además, hay onigiri, en forma de estrella, envueltos en nori y aromatizados con furikake. El tamagoyaki descansa en una esquina, con mini salchichas en forma de pulpo, rebanadas de manzana en forma de conejito y brócoli a su lado. Sobre eso hay un conjunto de tres galletas de chocolate, obviamente caseras. Cada plato se ve delicioso y hecho con mucho cuidado y habilidad.

"Yo... no pu-puedo, ace-aceptar esto..." Manabu traga. "Es... pa-parece...haber sido he-hecho con mu-mucho esmero... yo..."

"Bueno, yo digo que puedes tenerlo. ¡Y como fui quien _hizo_ el bento, tengo el derecho de decirte que te lo comas!" Rin proclama, apuntando sus palillos a Manabu e ignorando las quejas de Yukio por ser grosero.

Manabu parpadea. "¿T-tú... hiciste esto?" Él mira de vuelta al bento. "Pensé que tu ma-madre lo ha-había hecho o a-algo así..."

"No tenemos madre." Le informa Yukio, amablemente. "Bueno, obviamente tuvimos una, pero..." Él mira hacia otro lado por un momento. "Somos adoptados después de todo..."

"Sí y a Tou-san no le gusta hablar de nuestros padres biológicos..." Rin se detiene, golpeando sus palillos en el borde de su bento mientras piensa. "Puso una... mirada extraña cuando le preguntamos por nuestro padre..." Rin no se da cuenta del hecho de que Yukio casi se ahoga con un bocado de su comida. "Y en cuanto a nuestra madre... parecía un poco triste. Creo que la conocía." Rin se encoge de hombros. "Así que ya no le preguntamos. Especialmente después de esa extraña cosa de la sandía... "

"... san... ¿sandía?" Manabu realmente no quiere saber sobre eso, pero al mismo tiempo...

"Afirmaba que para abrirla, la partió y _¡hey!_ ¡Ahí estábamos!" Rin agita sus palillos en el aire, luego resopla. "Viejo loco..."

Rin entonces se detiene, cuando recién se da cuenta de algo. "Espera... pensaste... que nuestra _madre_ había hecho el bento..." Tiene una extraña expresión en su rostro. "Eso... ¡no soy una _chica_ maldita sea! ¡¿Hay algo en mí que me haga ver como una niña?!" Exige, Manabu inmediatamente niega con la cabeza.

_"Aunque en realidad... a segunda vista luce un poco femenino..."_

"No sé acerca de eso Nii-san..." Yukio comienza suavemente, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. "Hubo una vez..."

"¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! ¡Él incluso se disculpó!" Rin gruñe, pinchando a su hermano menor con sus palillos.

Yukio retrocede y agradece el hecho de poseer gafas, levantando las manos en una posición inofensiva a pesar de su sonrisa. "Aun así... tienes que admitir que fue..."

"Di cualquier otra cosa, y entenderé que significa que puedo hablar sobre el incidente de la tubería, Yukio", dice Rin, deteniendo la trayectoria de Yukio y haciendo que su cara se vuelva de un rojo brillante.

"NII-SAN! ¡Me prometiste que nunca hablarías de eso!" Yukio parece traumatizado al pensar que Manabu escuchó lo que sea que fuera el "Incidente de la tubería".

"Sí, bueno, prometiste no hablar de _ese_ incidente tampoco..."

Manabu mira entre los dos hermanos discutiendo, y una pequeña risa sale de su boca, deteniendo a ambos hermanos. Inmediatamente se vuelve rojo cuando estos voltean a mirarlo.

Sin embargo, Rin está sonriendo. "¡Ha! ¡Te reíste! ¡Bien, eso es algo bueno!"

Manabu mira hacia abajo, inseguro de cómo responder, y comienza a comer su bento. El primer bocado lo congela. Es como si fuegos artificiales estallaran en su boca y por un momento no puede hacer nada más que dar sonidos felices mientras come. Luego recuerda sus modales y traga, dirigiéndose hacia Rin para decir: "Esto... esto es re-realmente bueno, Oku-Okumura-kun..."

"Puedes llamarme Rin, en serio... es confuso cuando Yukio está aquí. Yeesh, incluso Tsukishiro-sensei usa nuestros nombres... "

"Es más fácil..." señala Yukio. _'Al menos cuando estamos en el mismo lugar'._ "Así que puedes usar nuestros nombres, Chikafuji-kun".

"Uh... entonces ¿Rin-san... y Yukio-san...?" Manabu luce vacilante.

Rin hace una mueca sobre la parte "-san" pero asiente de todos modos. "Claro, si eso es lo que quieres usar".

"O-okay..." Hace una pausa, luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "G-gracias."

"¿Por qué?" Rin inclina la cabeza con curiosidad. Manabu hace un pequeño sonido, luego se zambulle de nuevo en su bento. Rin mira a Yukio, esperando algún tipo de respuesta...

"Oye, ¿por qué te ríes? En serio, ¿qué es tan gracioso?"

Yukio sigue riendo, haciendo que Rin gruña. "Bien. ¡Aquí, Manabu! ¡También puede tener la porción de galletas de Yukio!" Agarra y mueve dichas galletas al bento de Manabu, lo que hace que Yukio deje de reír y haga una doble toma, mientras que Manabu se congela y mira las galletas adicionales que ahora están "mágicamente" en su bento.

"¡NII-SAN!"

* * *

El camino de regreso a casa está lleno del aroma de las flores y el sonido del canto de los pájaros. Ahora el aire es bastante cálido, ya que se acercan al comienzo del verano.

Manabu suspira, arrastrando un poco los pies mientras un pensamiento cruza su mente. Aunque está bastante impresionado e incluso agradecido con los hermanos Okumura, no puede evitar sentirse... indigno de sus atenciones.

_'Todo lo que hago es leer libros y hacer mi tarea'._ Piensa tristemente. _'También tengo este horrible tartamudeo. Soy un cobarde. Un horrible cobarde'._

Manabu casi se resignó a su destino. Simplemente continuará con su vida, su aburrida y monótona vida. Él no hará nada especial ni llamará la atención de nadie de esa manera especial. Seguirá existiendo hasta que muera, solo otro aburrido y mediocre cobarde.

Por mucho que encuentre que Rin es sorprendentemente un gran tipo, totalmente diferente de lo que dice su reputación, también se siente abrumado por él. Manabu puede ver muy bien que Rin puede llegar a alguna parte; no está seguro de a dónde — quizás se convierta en chef considerando lo buena que es su cocina —, pero definitivamente llegara. Mientras que Yukio también está definitivamente yendo hacia algún lugar; Él va a ser un médico exitoso y, a diferencia de su hermano, también es algo popular entre los otros estudiantes.

Son totalmente diferentes a Manabu.

_'Si solo... si solo tuviera un poco de coraje'._ Él desea silenciosamente. _'Solo una pequeña cantidad... una especie de armadura para protegerme. Entonces podría llegar a_ ** _ser_** _algo'._

Un extraño sonido al pisar algo lo hace detenerse, y retrocede para ver que pisó una carta. "¿Uh?"

Recogiéndola — notando el color rosado de la carta y el extraño diseño parecido a un "círculo mágico" en la parte posterior —, la voltea para ver la imagen en el frente. Parece un antiguo conjunto de armadura samurai, casco incluido, con los brazos cruzados delante de ella y cadenas envueltas a su alrededor.

Manabu parpadea, luego desliza sus ojos hacia abajo para ver la cinta debajo de ella. "¿Ar-Armour?"

La carta se _ilumina_.

* * *

El día en la escuela está lleno de cotilleos, muchas personas hablan con entusiasmo entre sí. Para sorpresa de Rin, no se trata de él, aunque no sabe cuál es el tema. Así que solo espera un poco junto al árbol que se ha convertido en el lugar habitual para comer el almuerzo de él y Yukio, hasta que Yukio llega. Entregándole su bento, Rin espera un momento, dejando que Yukio coma un poco antes de hacerle la pregunta que lo ha estado molestando durante todo el día.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el chisme?"

Yukio se detiene, los fideos colgando de su boca, luego termina de sorberlos antes de hablar. "¿Recuerdas a esos tipos que vimos atacar a Chikafuji-kun ayer?" Rin asiente, frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo. "Bueno, fueron encontrados golpeados en un parque temprano esta mañana. Bastante mal heridos de hecho, tuvieron que ser llevados al hospital. Los rumores dicen que vivirán, por supuesto, pero..."

La mandíbula de Rin cae. "R-realmente? Wow... me pregunto quién hizo eso?" Rin frunce el ceño y trata de recordar lo que sabe sobre Fujisaka. "Él no es realmente parte de los delincuentes, me refiero a Fujisaka. Realmente no puedo pensar en una razón para que suceda una paliza de esa forma..." Rin reconsidera después de que un pensamiento cruce su mente. "Ah, bueno, si él hubiera estado sin saberlo en el territorio de otro... podría provocar que esto sucediera".

"Nii-san..." Yukio mira a su hermano mayor con una mirada extraña. "Da un poco de miedo lo mucho que sabes sobre los _yanki_ de por aquí..."

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Siguen intentando pelear conmigo y todo... es una buena idea saber qué está pasando, así me hago una idea de cuándo llegará el próximo grupo de imbéciles para su castigo".

Yukio suda cuando Rin regresa a su comida y se sumerge en ella felizmente, a pesar de la declaración que hizo anteriormente. "Nii-san..."

* * *

Su estatus de perdedor parece aumentar cuanto más pasa el tiempo, piensa Manabu.

"¿Algo está mal, Chikafuji?" Ito Satoshi se ríe, burlándose del estudiante más pequeño. Sus seguidores lo imitan como un grupo de loros dementes.

Manabu no dice nada desde donde está en el suelo. Satoshi lo había empujado deliberadamente hacia abajo, regando su pila de papeles y libros por todo el lugar. En lugar de hablar, Manabu se centra en recoger todas sus cosas.

A Satoshi no le gusta esto y lo demuestra pateando a Manabu, enviándolo de vuelta al suelo. Sus amigos patean lejos algunos de los libros de Manabu, riéndose, mientras Manabu se apresura a recogerlos lo antes posible.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Un maestro se acerca al grupo, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que ve.

"Chikafuji tropezó." Satoshi le dice con timidez, sin siquiera inmutarse. "Solo estábamos tratando de ayudarlo a recoger sus cosas. ¿No es cierto, muchachos?" Se vuelve hacia sus amigos, que fácilmente están de acuerdo con él.

"Oh, ¿eso es todo?" El maestro no se va, pero es obvio que ha aceptado las palabras de Satoshi por su valor aparente. Y todo esto a pesar de que él tiene una sólida reputación como líder de pandillas de baja gama.

Gracias a la presencia del maestro, Manabu en realidad recibe ayuda para recoger sus papeles y libros. Después de todo, si no quieren meterse en problemas, Satoshi y su pandilla tienen que seguir con su historia. Pero , de alguna forma, Manabu lo habría preferido de otra manera, gracias a los susurros de Satoshi —todos amenazas —, y los golpes y pellizcos que sus amigos le entregan en secreto.

Con los ojos ardiendo de lágrimas no derramadas, Manabu se va tan rápido como puede, manteniendo sus libros y papeles en un agarre apretado. Desconocido para él, la Carta que está usando como un marcador de libros **resplandece**.

* * *

Al día siguiente la escuela está llena de murmullos otra vez. Al igual que el día anterior, un grupo de punks fueron encontrados golpeados cerca de la muerte en un parque cercano.

"Tal vez sea Okumura". Un estudiante varón confía a otro. No hay duda de cuál Okumura está hablando.

"¿Por qué haría eso?" El otro se asombra.

"Tal vez porque está buscando un desafío. Mira, escuché que alguien llamó a Ito y él fue a reunirse con esta persona. Eso fue anoche y todos sabemos cómo fue encontrado".

El segundo niño escucha esto con entusiasmo y los ojos muy abiertos. "Oh hombre. ¿Entonces crees que Okumura lo llamó a él y a su pandilla para una pelea?"

"Parece ser verdad". El primero comenta. "Ito tiene una reputación muy buena, o más bien bastante _mala_ , en ese aspecto, por lo que Okumura pensó que tal vez podría darle un buen entrenamiento".

"Y casi lo mata en el proceso..." El segundo se estremece. "Oh hombre, nunca quiero llamar su atención. ¡Nunca!"

Por arriba y cerca de ellos, Rin se encoge de hombros mientras Yukio lo mira con curiosidad. "No, todavía no sé lo que está pasando. Aunque es cierto que alguien convoco a Ito. Probablemente solo fue alguna pandilla rival. Simplemente no terminó bien a su favor".

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Yukio pregunta. "Me refiero a la última vez..."

"Ito es definitivamente un líder de pandillas, no como Fujisaka. Dudo que sea algo más que una coincidencia el que a ambos grupos les hayan pateado el trasero la misma semana".

Yukio no dice nada, aunque parece aliviado, en cambio se vuelve a su bento. Rin hace lo mismo, sigue sonriendo. Probablemente todo esto sea solo una coincidencia aleatoria y pronto las cosas se tranquilizarán.

Esperemos que el que su nombre se adjuntara a esto no dure mucho tampoco.

El tercer día, Rin está empezando a confundirse y los chismes escolares han alcanzado un nivel más alto de lo normal.

Durante el cuarto día, Rin tiene una expresión de preocupación en su cara y el cotilleo está empezando a hablarse en voz más baja que de costumbre.

En el quinto día, Yukio se enfrenta a Rin para asegurarse de que no esté involucrado. Una vez que está seguro de eso, ambos hermanos se preguntan quién es el responsable de que todos los matones sean golpeados cerca de la muerte.

Al sexto día, Rin está _enojado._ Y más que listo para hacer una verdadera investigación por su cuenta.

"Pero, ¿por dónde empiezo?", Rin se pregunta a sí mismo en voz baja. Luego suspira al darse cuenta de que no tiene una respuesta para eso. La verdad es que aparte del _cómo_ los chicos son golpeados, no hay nada similar entre las palizas. Incluso los lugares son diferentes; Ciertamente todos son parques, pero ninguna fue hecha en el mismo parque.

_"No importa lo mucho que lo piense, no estoy llegando a ningún lado..."_ Rin suspira, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. _'Y Yukio tampoco está cerca... demasiado ocupado con su maldita clase de_ _cram_ _... '_

"Oops. Será mejor que vigiles a dónde vas." Esa voz burlona hace que Rin se voltee.

Y frunce el ceño al ver a Kaido y su pandilla, rodeando a Manabu en un semicírculo. Kaido le ha pateado el trasero al niño, y este mira a Kaido con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus libros y cuadernos están esparcidos por el suelo. Uno de los miembros de la pandilla pisa uno de los libros de Manabu cuando este trata de alcanzarlo.

"¡OI!" Rin les grita, haciendo que Kaido se vuelva pálido al ver a Rin mirándolo asesinamente.

Él y su pandilla intercambian miradas, después de escupir algunos insultos finales a Manabu y con amenaza de regresar más tarde, se van con la cola entre las piernas.

"¿Estás bien, Manabu?" Pregunta Rin, agachándose y recogiendo el libro más cercano. Él frunce el ceño a la huella que queda en la portada y la limpia con su camisa de la escuela. La biblioteca le había inculcado cierto respeto por los libros.

"Estoy... estoy bi-bien." Manabu tartamudea, aceptando el libro de Rin y comenzando a reunir el resto de sus cosas.

Rin le da una mirada escéptica, pero decide descartarlo a favor de ayudar a recoger las cosas de Manabu.

Mientras le entrega un libro a Manabu, siente una energía distintiva. Parpadeando, Rin mira el libro para ver un borde rosa que sobresale de entre las páginas. "Hey, que es..."

Manabu le arrebata el libro a Rin. "So-solo es un marcador!" Grita, frenético. "N-no importa, de q-qué color es ¿verdad?"

"Uh... no estoy preguntando el color, solo quiero ver..." Rin intenta aclarar, solo para que Manabu se ponga de pie.

"Gra-gracias por la ayuda, pero yo ... tengo que irme a casa ahora". Manabu le dice a Rin, retorciéndose y pareciendo preocupado.

Rin se levanta lentamente, mirando a Manabu. Ahora que lo ve bien, parece _agotado_ , como si no estuviera durmiendo lo suficiente, con grandes bolsas debajo de los ojos y la piel pálida por el agotamiento. "Manabu... ¿estás bien?"

"¡Estoy bien!" Manabu retrocede. "Muy bien. Yo solo... realmente necesito volver a casa, eso es todo".

Se da vuelta y se escapa antes de que Rin pueda hacer algo más que levantar la mano y abrir la boca.

Rin mira fijamente la espalda de Manabu y siente un mal presentimiento asentarse en un nudo en su estómago.

_'Eso... eso es una Carta. Una Carta activa con_ _Manabu_ _...'_ Rin traga...

... luego gira rápidamente sobre sus talones, apresurándose. Necesita confirmar su sospecha antes de hacer algo.

* * *

Como la "rata" de la escuela, Abe Eiji se acostumbró a lidiar con chicas malintencionadas, punks duros, personas enojadas y varias otras cosas "aterradoras" en su "trabajo" a tiempo parcial de recopilar información y chismes.

Pero nada lo preparó para un enojado Okumura Rin agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y exigiendo información.

Eiji puede sentir el sudor acumulándose en la parte posterior de su cuello y apenas puede moverse. Lo mejor que puede dejar salir es un rápido y chillón "¡sí!" En respuesta a las demandas de Rin. De ninguna manera va a cobrar nada a este demonio. El pago que está recibiendo es su vida y su cuerpo aún en una sola pieza.

"Entonces... ¿quieres saber a quiénes han estado atacando esos tipos que fueron enviados al hospital?" Jadeó una vez que Rin lo dejó ir. Enderezándose la camisa y luego las gafas, Eiji levanta una ceja. "¿Por qué?"

Rin lo mira intensamente. "¡Sólo responde a la maldita pregunta!"

Eiji se estremece. "¡Ah, está bien!"

Saca su teléfono inteligente y comienza a desplazarse a través de su información recopilada hasta que encuentra la carpeta correcta. "Veamos..."

Rin escucha atentamente mientras Eiji enumera los nombres y calificaciones de las personas seleccionadas por los matones de la escuela, así como las fechas en que son atacados, y su cara se oscurece a medida que se confirman sus peores temores.

Todas las personas que atacaron a Manabu durante la semana pasada fueron encontradas golpeadas en un parque al día siguiente.

_'Mierda.'_ Rin jura en silencio, girándose para alejarse. _'_ _Manabu_ _tiene una Carta y está golpeando a la gente. ¡Maldita sea!_

Eiji lo mira irse, conteniendo la respiración hasta que lo pierde de vista. Una vez que ya no puede ver a Rin, deja escapar en un gran jadeo, colapsando en el suelo.

_'¡Oh, por favor, no me dejes pasar por eso otra vez!'_ Él ora a quien quiera que esté escuchando.

* * *

Correr por un pasillo estrecho es una receta para el desastre, como lo descubre Rin demasiado pronto.

"¡Oh Dios!"

Los papeles vuelan en el aire, dispersándose y cayendo lentamente al suelo. Rin levanta la vista una vez que deja de hacer una mueca por el dolor y se sonroja.

_Brillante_.

"Ah! Tsukishiro-sensei! Yo... no quise..."

La maestra sonríe. "Rin-kun, hay una buena razón por la que está prohibido correr en los pasillos".

Rin traga y agacha la cabeza. "Lo siento sensei".

"¿Por qué tenías tanta prisa?" Pregunta Tsukishiro, mientras comienza a recoger los papeles. Rin se sobresalta ante la pregunta, luego se agacha para ayudar a Tsukishiro.

Tsukishiro mira a Rin con ojos agudos, observando cómo evita su mirada y se ve nervioso por algo. _'Curioso. ¿Eso significa que...?_ '. "Rin-kun, ¿quieres un poco de té?"

Rin levanta la vista, sorprendido. "¡S-sensei? Yo... tengo un poco de prisa, así que..."

Rin deja de hablar cuando Tsukishiro coloca una mano en su muñeca, sonrojándose profundamente por lo cerca que está de su hermosa maestra. "Rin-kun. Parece que hay algo en tu mente. Por favor, como tú sensei me gustaría ayudar".

Rin traga, luego se para cuidadosamente con los papeles que ha recogido. Tsukishiro se pone de pie poco después y espera pacientemente mientras los pensamientos avanzan visiblemente a través de la cara de Rin.

"Está bien", decide Rin, dándose cuenta de que no se va a alejar de Tsukishiro. Y él realmente tampoco quiere.

La maestra sonríe gentilmente. "Gracias. Por aquí, Rin-kun".

Rin sigue a Tsukishiro a la oficina de los maestros, dejando los papeles en el escritorio de Tsukishiro. Luego, la maestra lo dirige hacia una puerta lateral y guía a Rin a lo que parece ser una cocina y un sala de estar.

Es una habitación pequeña y cómoda, y obviamente utilizada por los maestros para reuniones pequeñas y similares. Rin no llega a fijarse demasiado en ello ya que Tsukishiro le pregunta si le gustaría algo de té.

"Uh..." Rin se sonroja y mira entre Tsukishiro y el hervidor en sus manos. "¿Si no te importa...?"

"No, en absoluto." Dice Tsukishiro dulcemente, llenando el hervidor, poniéndolo en la base de energía y encendiéndolo. "Estaba pensando en hacerme un poco de té también. ¿El té verde está bien?"

"Sí, está bien". Rin se encuentra parado torpemente en el centro de la habitación, mientras Tsukishiro se sienta elegantemente en el sofá. Ella acaricia el cojín a su lado después de que Rin se queda allí por un poco más de tiempo.

"Ven. Toma asiento."

Rin se sienta lentamente junto a Tsukishiro, asegurándose conscientemente de que haya una distancia apropiada entre ellos. Tsukishiro le sonríe y espera que se calme un poco.

"Ahora, ¿Por qué están todos tan apurados hoy? ¿Paso algo?"

La sonrisa de Rin cae y él mira hacia su regazo, retorciéndose las manos. "Um... no estoy..." Rin se desanima un poco, sintiéndose culpable por no poder explicarle las cosas a su maestro favorito.

_"Pero no es como si ella pudiera entender cosas como la m-magia... o_ _creerlas_ _..."_

Tsukishiro mira esto con una expresión tranquila en su rostro. "¿Tiene que ver con que todos estos pobres niños hayan sido enviados al hospital últimamente?"

La cabeza del niño se levanta tan rápido que Tsukishiro está casi sorprendida de que no vuele lejos. "¿Huah? Yo... um... ¿sí?

"Me lo imagine. Todos los chicos asisten a esta escuela después de todo y todos te están culpando por ello... pero no harías eso, ¿verdad?" Tsukishiro pregunta suavemente.

Rin sacude la cabeza, sintiendo un rubor subir por su cara. "No. Yo no lo haría".

"Entonces eso significa..." Tsukishiro se detiene mientras el hervidor silba. "Solo un segundo". Se levanta, tan elegante como siempre, y se dirige al hervidor. Ella toma dos tazas para ambos.

"Solo tenemos bolsas de té, espero que no te importe", dice Tsukishiro con dulzura, dejando caer dichas bolsas en las tazas y echando agua caliente sobre ellas. Después de un momento, ella se acerca con las tazas y le pasa una a Rin.

Rin acepta la taza con dibujos de gato con un silencioso agradecimiento.

Por un momento, solo se sientan allí, Rin mirando fijamente a la taza como si esta tuviera todas las respuestas.

"Si fuera tú, querría limpiar mi nombre", dice Tsukishiro de repente, atrayendo la atención de Rin. "Entonces debes haber descubierto algo que te indicó quién lo está haciendo. La pregunta es, ¿cómo lo detendrás?"

Rin abre la boca, luego se detiene. ¿Cómo _va_ _a detener a_ Manabu? Solo había pensado en cómo la Carta debía estar influyendo en él, pero ¿qué pasaría si Manabu, posiblemente, tuviera suficiente talento mágico para usar la Carta por sí mismo?

"No estoy seguro... quiero decir... creo que sé por qué lo está haciendo..." Rin calienta sus manos en la taza y toma un sorbo, disfrutando del refrescante sabor del té verde. "Pero no estoy seguro..."

"Bueno, para empezar, ¿sabes dónde y cuándo ocurrirá el próximo ataque?" Tsukishiro le pregunta, levantando las cejas ante la sorprendida mirada de Rin. "Si quieres hacer una intervención, debes hacerla en el momento adecuado. Lo que también implica que debes evitar que esta persona lastime a otros. Después de todo... a este ritmo, ¿puedes estar seguro de que nadie morirá esta vez?"

Rin se congela ante eso. No había considerado la _muerte_ como una posibilidad real, pero... debido a la cantidad de daño que Manabu y la Carta están haciendo, es una posibilidad, ¿no es así? Especialmente si, por una vez, nadie se topa con los delincuentes a tiempo para llevarlos al hospital".

"Tienes razón..." Rin mira hacia abajo. "Pero no puedo averiguar dónde ocurriría... después de todo, todos los parques son diferentes".

"Algo que he aprendido sobre estas cosas, es que todas las criaturas naturalmente tienden a los patrones", le dice Tsukishiro a Rin, frotando suavemente su espalda y logrando calmarlo. "Extraño pero cierto. Así que eso significa que la elección de los parques tiene algún tipo de patrón. Dudo que sean escogidos lanzando dardos a un mapa".

Rin lo considera, tomando otro sorbo de su té. Manabu es inteligente y si es al menos un poco consciente de lo que está pasando... él sería quien toma las decisiones inteligentes. Como llamar a las víctimas y escoger la ubicación.

Y sí, son _víctimas_. Puede que a Rin no le guste ninguna de esas personas, ya que son acosadores y personas de mala vida (pandilleros), pero Rin nunca los cazaría activamente. Es demasiado cruel, especialmente con su fuerza. Si él los ve haciendo algo malo, intervendrá y los detendrá si puede. ¿Pero cazarlos? No, eso no es algo que Rin disfrutaría, en lo absoluto.

Rin sonríe, dándose cuenta de que él tiene toda la información que necesita. "¡Gracias Tsukishiro-sensei!", Dice Rin alegremente, luego termina su té rápidamente. Devolviéndole la taza al serenamente sonriente Tsukishiro, rápidamente se levanta y se inclina. "Muchas gracias por la ayuda. ¡Necesito irme ahora!"

"¡No corras por los pasillos, recuerda!" Exclama Tsukishiro, riéndose de la mitad maldición-mitad confirmación que Rin le envía. Su sonrisa aún está en su rostro, pero adquiere un toque más misterioso una vez que Rin está fuera de su vista y oído. "Y buena suerte, Cardcaptor".

* * *

Abe casi se desmaya cuando Rin — ¡ _el demonio ha vuelto!_ — reaparece ante él y le sonríe maliciosamente.

"Abe. Necesito saber la ubicación de los parques donde tuvieron lugar las palizas". Se acerca más al niño, con ojos intensos. "Ahora. Estoy en un límite de tiempo".

Abe asiente rápidamente y se apresura a sacar su teléfono inteligente y su bloc de papel. "¡D-de inmediato, Okumura-san!", Tartamudea, busca rápidamente la información necesaria y la escribe. Y luego la escribe de nuevo cuando Rin se queja de su letra temblorosa.

Cuando Rin se va después de dar las _gracias_ _a_ Abe, los ojos pegados al papel y murmurando para sí mismo, Abe se da cuenta de que está condenado.

_'¡Volverá una y otra vez!'_ Se da cuenta con pánico.

Después de todo, Abe simplemente demostró ser **útil** para el chico más temido de la escuela.

Entonces Abe parpadea cuando un pensamiento cruza su mente. _"Bueno... él tiene un extraño sentido de la justicia... si lo estoy ayudando, no se tomará con amabilidad el que alguien me lastime..."_

Ese pensamiento lo ayuda a calmarse lo suficiente como para empacar su "oficina" y regresar a casa por el día.

Sin saber de la nueva información que obtendrá mañana, la cual hará vibrar a toda la escuela...

* * *

"Y... este." Rin señala finalmente, Kero colocando el alfiler en la ubicación correcta. "Y esos son todos los parques en los que ocurrieron las peleas".

Kero vuela para rondar encima del hombro de Rin, utilizando esta ubicación para mirar el mapa que el niño trazó. Yukio está en su escuela cram otra vez, así que tienen la habitación de los chicos para si mismos.

"Mmm... Me temo que no puedo ver nada parecido a un patrón". Kero se encoge de hombros.

Rin lo ignora, frunciendo el ceño y siguiendo los parques en el orden en que aparecieron con su dedo. "Se está moviendo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj..." murmura Rin para sí mismo. Es áspero, y no es realmente un círculo, pero es lo suficientemente evidente cuando Rin sigue las posiciones con los ojos.

Con eso en mente, Rin busca un parque cercano. Finalmente aterriza en un posible candidato en Flower Park.

Y también en Tora Park.

"Maldita sea". Rin golpea su puño contra el suelo, haciendo que este cruja y Kero lo mire con recelo. "Dos opciones, maldita sea... cuál..."

"Rin..." Kero respira profundamente. "Cierra tus ojos y respira, inhala y exhala. Enfócate en tu pregunta y busca con tu magia... "

Rin mira a Kero por un momento, luego hace lo que le dice. Lentamente, pero con seguridad, un aura tranquila comienza a emanar de él cuando se pone en sintonía con su poder.

"¡Ahora escoge!"

La mano de Rin se cierra de golpe y abre los ojos para ver qué parque le está gritando su magia e intuición, que es el correcto.

* * *

El parque es un lugar pequeño. Nada especial, solo algunos macizos de flores, bancos y una sola fuente con un adorno de tigre en el centro.

Kaido aun así se aproxima cautelosamente. Él no es estúpido, por eso trajo algo de confort, tanto para él como para el resto de su pandilla. La naturaleza ilegal de lo que está trayendo hace que un escalofrío suba y baje por su columna vertebral, pero él lo descarta.

Parques como este, recientemente han sido el lugar donde personas como él reciben palizas tan fuertes que terminan en el hospital, después de todo.

"Kaido, ¿estás seguro?"

Esta pregunta incierta proviene de Hayashi, el miembro más cauteloso del grupo— y por lo tanto, a menudo es la, no escuchada, voz de la razón—, mirando a su alrededor con aire nervioso.

Kaido asiente brevemente, sin molestarse en hablar. No está seguro de poder con su garganta seca.

A medida que se adentran más en el parque, notan una sombra junto a la fuente. Congelándose por un momento, Kaido obliga a sus piernas a moverse y se acerca a la sombra, sus amigos justo detrás de él, aunque obviamente están asustados.

La sombra avanza, revelándose a sí mismo ante la luz.

Kaido inmediatamente se relaja y se ríe. "Oh. Chikafuji. No te esperaba. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Si Kaido hubiera prestado atención a algo más que al hecho de que no es algo que le asuste— como Rin—, o tuviera algún talento mágico propio, podría haber notado que la cara de Manabu es un poco más rígida de lo habitual y sus ojos poseen un extraño resplandor en su interior.

Como resultado, Kaido solo sonríe y se pregunta por qué está aquí Chikafuji. ¿Tal vez para pedir un indulto de su tormento a cambio de un favor?

"Kaido. Tienes una oportunidad de cambiar tu forma de ser." Manabu dice lentamente. "Deja de molestarme o si no".

Kaido siente el vello alzándose en su nuca, pero lo ignora. "¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Me estás _amenazando_?"

Manabu simplemente asiente en respuesta.

Kaido boquea. Y luego se ríe. Largo y duro.

"Jejeje... ¡qué gracioso!" Kaido hace crujir sus nudillos. "Bueno, quizás te enseñe una lección. Una mejor que las otras que has conseguido."

El resto de su grupo se queda adelanta, riéndose y listos para golpear a Manabu. Todos excepto Hayashi, quien se queda atrás. Se ha dado cuenta de que algo no está del todo bien y por lo tanto vacila, retrocediendo en lugar de avanzar.

Esto demuestra ser la elección correcta cuando Manabu sostiene una carta brillante. Por un momento, Kaido se queda boquiabierto ante la cosa de color rosa y luego se echa a reír.

Pero la risa muere a medida que el brillo comienza a fluir sobre Manabu. El sonido tintineante del acero se escucha mientras el metal cubre todo el cuerpo de Manabu y pronto un casco, un casco de samurai, está sobre su cabeza.

Los delincuentes se quedan boquiabiertos ante lo que ven, y Kaido retrocede instintivamente mientras Manabu da un solo paso hacia adelante, el metal sonando estruendosamente sobre el concreto.

"¿Qué... qué diablos es eso?" Kaido grita, dando otro paso hacia atrás. Su mano va hacia el objeto que trajo con él, y duda ante el toque del metal.

Manabu no dice nada. Lo que _hace_ es lanzar un puñetazo a Kaido.

"¡Cuidado!" Uno de los otros grita y empuja a un congelado Kaido hacia un lado. Él cae con el otro encima de él, quien está arriba deja escapar un grito de dolor, que es ahogado por el grito sorprendido de Kaido, ya que el puñetazo de Manabu lo roza lo suficiente como para hacerle daño.

El sonido de pasos metálicos los hace volver a levantarse, y comenzar a retroceder con el resto. Kaido puede sentir el sudor que gotea en su cara. Esto no es como la mayoría de las peleas normales. Aparte de su armadura, hay algo extraño e incorrecto sobre Manabu en este momento. Y no es como si Kaido hubiera peleado contra alguien con armadura antes.

El frío acero sobre él es lo suficientemente tentador ahora y Kaido no duda en sacarlo.

Todos se congelan, incluso Manabu, al ver la pistola en las manos de Kaido.

Kaido se burla de Manabu, a pesar del hecho de que su mano está temblando. "Sí, adelante. Da un paso más y te disparare."

Hayashi jadea detrás de él. "Kaido... tú no... ¿de dónde sacaste eso?"

Kaido resopla. "No me creías que tenía un primo en la fuerza, ¿verdad?. La tome prestada de él." Se vuelve hacia Manabu y quita el seguro del arma. "Ahora retrocede antes de que alguien realmente salga lastimado. Es decir, tú".

Manabu no se mueve por un momento. Todo está tranquilo, excepto por el viento que sopla a través del parque. Kaido tiembla, porque a pesar de toda su fanfarronería todavía está _usando un arma_ y nunca antes lo había considerado, y mucho menos lo que ello conlleva.

Manabu se mueve. Solo lo suficiente como para que Kaido se estremezca y apriete instintivamente el gatillo.

Un fuerte estallido hace eco en el aire y Kaido jadea, tropezando con Hayashi, quien lo estabiliza. Ambos se quedan boquiabiertos cuando se voltean para ver a Manabu.

Su brazo está levantado y atrapo la bala, que, con un ting, cae al suelo mientras la armadura parece _curarse_ _a_ sí misma.

El brazo baja y Manabu da un paso adelante. El grupo está paralizado por el miedo; tanto de Manabu, el extraño y aterrador Manabu, y de Kaido quien disparó un arma.

El brazo de Manabu se eleva. Hayashi cierra los ojos, no queriendo ver su perdición venir.

Esta no llega y Hayashi abre los ojos después de una larga pausa. Y jadeos.

Empujando contra la presión del golpe de Manabu, con los dientes descubiertos y los ojos estrechados, esta Okumura Rin.

* * *

Kaido mira fijamente a Okumura, sorprendido por el primer año que está entre él y una golpiza potencialmente fatal. Una parte de él se da cuenta de la extraña vara que Rin usa para bloquear el golpe, pero es un pensamiento fugaz que es reemplazado por algo más.

"¿Qué... Okumura?"

Rin mira de reojo a Kaido y su mirada parece suavizarse por un momento después de mirar a toda la pandilla. "Bien, no están heridos. ¡Ahora váyanse!" Él ordena. "Es demasiado peligroso para ustedes".

_'Demasiado peligroso es correcto'._ Kaido piensa distraídamente, se levanta lentamente y vuelve a poner el seguro en el arma antes de volver a guardarla. De ninguna manera puede manejar a Manabu y su extraña armadura. _'Pero el Demonio Okumura puede'._

Solo hay una pregunta que evita que Kaido se vaya.

"Ni siquiera te _gustamos_. ¿Por qué demonios nos estás salvando?" Exige Kaido, sacudiéndose las manos de Hayashi.

Rin le frunce el ceño, viéndose un poco confundido. "¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver? ¡No tiene que _gustarte_ alguien para salvarlos!"

Los ojos de Kaido se abren, la fuerza de esas palabras golpeándolo directamente. Manabu parece tambalearse también, mientras se aleja lentamente de Rin y deja de intentar romper la guardia que este está decidido a mantener.

Rin no nota nada de eso, enfocándose nuevamente en el Manabu "poseído". "¡Ahora váyanse!" Él ordena de nuevo. Y esta vez, ellos se van.

Mientras Kaido y su pandilla se alejaban en la distancia, Rin mantiene su mirada en Manabu. Después de un momento, suspira y mira a Manabu con tristeza.

"Manabu. ¿ _Por qué_?"

Manabu se sobresalta ante eso. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Sí, por qué!" "¿Por qué estás cazando y lastimando a todos tus matones tan gravemente? ¡¿Qué demonios va a hacer por ellos el ponerlos en el hospital?! "

Los ojos de Manabu se estrechan. "¿Qué puedes saber? ¡Nunca te han molestado o herido los demás! ¡No sabes lo que es ser tan débil!"

Rin se estremece y baja su báculo. "Manabu..."

"Finalmente puedo hacer algo. ¡Tengo fuerza y la voy a usar! ¡Voy a ser fuerte!" Declara Manabu. Mientras él habla, su rostro comienza a ponerse menos rígido. El mismo Manabu se está volviendo más consciente. Y él está de acuerdo con Armor.

"Manabu... estás equivocado." Rin dice suavemente. Echa un vistazo para ver a Kero esperando en el fondo, obviamente molesto y desgarrado. Pero el Guardián es inútil en este momento y maldice a su naturaleza indefensa.

"¿Equivocado? Como puedo estar equivocado ¡Eres fuerte y puedes lidiar con cualquier tipo de tormento!"

"¡No, no puedo!", Le responde Rin, mirando a Manabu. "No puedo hacer nada cuando se trata de Yukio estando enfermo. O cuando se trata de alguien llorando. O cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la gente hablando de él a sus espaldas. ¡La fuerza no es suficiente! Si fue..." Rin se detiene y sacude la cabeza, las lágrimas se acumulan en sus pestañas. "Si así fuese, _¿por qué diablos no tengo amigos_?"

Manabu se detiene, mirando a Rin. "¿A-amigos?"

"¡Sí!" Rin se estremece y se limpia los ojos con el brazo. "No tengo a _nadie_ excepto a Yukio y Tou-san. Y tal vez los monjes en el monasterio. Solo soy un _fenómeno_. Y ahora soy un fenómeno que sabe cosas _terribles_ y tiene que proteger a la gente de ellas. No puedo... _no_ _sé_ como tener amigos. No sé qué se supone que debes hacer. ¡Si la fuerza fuera suficiente, estaría bien y feliz solo con eso ¡¿verdad!?" Rin se atraganta. "Pero yo no lo soy. ¡Y tú tampoco! ¡Estás cansado y lastimándote así! Este no eres tú Manabu. ¡No lo eres y nunca lo serás!"

Kero mira a Rin con sus patas sobre su boca. _'Oh Rin... Lo siento mucho...'_ Kero quiere llorar, pero se controla a sí mismo. _"Más tarde... más tarde puedo hacerlo, y tal vez también pueda ayudar a Rin... incluso si es solo un poco"._

"Entonces, ¿qué es suficiente?" Exige Manabu. "Lo suficiente... no puedo... soy inútil como soy y qué..."

"¡No lo sé! ¡No... no creo que nadie lo sepa!" Rin grita. "Pero precisamente lo que estás haciendo no es propio de ti e ¡¿inútil?! Apuesto a que sabes mucho más que yo, o cualquier otra persona. Sabes sobre las serpientes y la física y probablemente tengas toda una biblioteca en tú cabeza. Encontrarás qué hacer con todo eso. ¡Lo harás y lo harás mucho mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo!"

Manabu mira a Rin. La armadura cruje y comienza a brillar por partes. La sincronización entre ellos se está desvaneciendo. "Rin... san... ¿qué... qué estoy haciendo...?"

"Algo malo. Pero puedes cambiar y seguir adelante." Rin ofrece su mano, sonriendo a Manabu a través de sus lágrimas. "Sé más que el chico de los libros. Al igual que yo soy más que un demonio".

Manabu lo mira y lentamente, vacilante, extiende su mano. La armadura parpadea y brilla, y se detiene. "Rin-san..."

"Está bien. Te atraparé." Rin dice suavemente.

Manabu sonríe y parte de la armadura desaparece de su mano extendida cuando finalmente toma la mano de Rin.

Todo está en silencio por un momento, luego una oleada violenta hace que Armor estalle de Manabu y sea arrancada. La repentina desaparición hace que Manabu caiga al suelo, Rin atrapa suavemente al niño repentinamente agotado. Después de comprobar que está bien, Rin vuelve su mirada hacia Armor, quien esta flotando. Todavía en forma de armadura, pero sin Manabu para darle un propósito.

"Tú... serás sellada", dice Rin suavemente, levantándose lentamente. "Y no volverás a causar problemas de nuevo. Tú también hiciste algo malo".

Armor está quieta por un momento, luego cruza sus brazos y se inclina hacia Rin. Rin la mira fijamente por un momento, luego sonríe.

"Armor, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!" Bajando el báculo, Armor estalla en luz una vez más y fluye en la forma de una Carta. Rin la acepta con gracia en el momento en que esta se forma y saca un bolígrafo, metiendo su báculo debajo del codo. Un garabato rápido, y su nombre está escrito en la Carta.

Sonriendo suavemente, Rin mete la Carta en la funda donde tiene el resto de las Cartas. Después de un momento, saca otra Carta.

Volviéndose hacia Manabu, ve que el chico lo mira.

"Yo... lo siento, Rin-san..." Manabu mira vergonzosamente hacia abajo.

"Está bien. Lo entiendo... creo." Rin sonríe tristemente y se arrodilla al lado de Manabu. "Pero sería mejor si lo olvidaras."

"¿Olvidar? Pero..." Manabu mira a Rin. "No quiero olvidarte."

Rin parpadea, sorprendido. Luego sacude lentamente la cabeza, sonriendo. "No. No me olvidarás. Solo la carta... y la magia".

Manabu lo mira y asiente lentamente. "Entiendo."

Rin mira la carta en su mano. "Memory... quita la magia".

Una suave luz cubre a Manabu y él lentamente flaquea y luego se derrumba, Rin lo atrapa justo a tiempo.

Kero flota hacia Rin en ese momento.

"Buen trabajo Rin." Dice suavemente.

Rin mira a Kero y sonríe. "Gracias." Él mira a Manabu. "Será mejor que lo llevemos a su casa. Sería malo si lo dejáramos aquí afuera."

Luego se detiene. "Uh... ¿dónde vive Manabu?"

Un largo e incómodo silencio es su respuesta.

* * *

Rin apenas logra amortiguar un agudo bostezo con su mano mientras camina hacia la escuela. Yukio lo mira preocupado.

"¿No dormiste lo suficiente?", Pregunta Yukio, mirando el cansado estado de Rin.

Rin parpadea somnoliento y se encoge de hombros como respuesta. _'Maldición... de tratar con_ _Armor_ _a tener que buscar la dirección de_ _Manabu_ _y llevarlo de vuelta a su casa antes de que se despertara... hombre eso fue demasiado trabajo...'_

Yukio mira a los ojos a Rin un poco más y luego decide dejarlo ir por ahora.

Rin vuelve a bostezar, luego se da cuenta de que alguien se acerca a los gemelos. Disminuye la velocidad y se detiene, un desconcertado Yukio haciendo lo mismo. Al ver quién se acerca a ellos, los ojos de Yukio se estrechan.

A su alrededor, el resto de los estudiantes se detienen y susurran mientras miran con los ojos abiertos cuando Kaido se acerca a Rin, luciendo una cara extremadamente seria.

Rin por su lado, simplemente observa a Kaido con aire relajado, de alguna manera teniendo la sensación de que Kaido no tiene intención de atacarlo esta vez. De hecho, cuando Rin mira a Hayashi detrás de él, siente que esto tiene un propósito bastante pacífico.

Está en silencio por un momento más, luego Rin cambia la posición de su bolsa y habla. "¿Qué pasa Kaido?"

Kaido se queda callado por un momento, luego suspira, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. "Todavía no me gustas."

Rin parpadea. "Sí. Lo mismo aquí."

Kaido frunce el ceño ante el aire causal de Rin, no obstante, se calma después de un momento. "Pero estoy en deuda contigo por lo de anoche. Probablemente..." Él mira hacia otro lado. "Podría haber muerto. Y no tenías que hacer eso".

Rin frunce el ceño. "Tal vez. Pero lo hice de todos modos."

"Así que supongo que te debo." Kaido se ve molesto por eso y se frota la frente por un momento antes de dejar caer la mano. "¿Qué deseas?"

Rin parpadea ante Kaido, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Entonces él sonríe. "Rectifícate. No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas de nuevo".

Kaido lo mira por un momento. Entonces, sorprendentemente, sonríe. "Hecho. Sin embargo, no haré ninguna promesa".

"No esperaba nada". Rin se encoge de hombros y camina alrededor de Kaido. "¿Te veré luego quizás?"

Kaido se encoge de hombros. "Sí. Tal vez."

Luego se da la vuelta y se aleja. Hayashi se queda atrás por un momento y le da a Rin un lento asentimiento antes de girarse y seguir a su amigo.

Yukio mira a Rin. "¿Qué... qué fue eso de Nii-san?"

Rin parpadea fuera de sus pensamientos y mira a su hermano menor. Después de un momento, una sonrisa dentuda aparece en su rostro. "No mucho. Solo arreglamos algunas cosas anoche."

Yukio frunce el ceño. _'Anoche...'_ Después de un momento, Yukio se da cuenta de lo que debe haber sucedido. "Fuiste tras el vigilante".

Rin vacila. "Supongo que sí..."

Yukio suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "Nii-san... por favor no hagas cosas peligrosas como esa..."

Rin se ríe. "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo Yukio". Él aparta la mirada de su hermano, una expresión afligida cruzando su rostro momentáneamente. "Siempre hago mi mejor esfuerzo".

Yukio está desconcertado por esto, pero el sonido de la campana detiene cualquier posibilidad de que hablen más sobre ello mientras los dos hermanos corren adentro, sin desear llegar tarde.

* * *

La biblioteca no es un lugar ocupado usualmente, a pesar de que es el período de almuerzo, pero una mesa en particular está repentinamente llena.

En el centro de la misma hay un Chikafuji Manabu, quien está hablando con otro estudiante sobre su proyecto actual en la escuela. "V-veras, las serpientes tienen una piel muy sensible a las vibraciones en el suelo, así que aunque no pueden escuchar la música, pueden sentirla", les está explicando. El otro estudiante frunce el ceño y asiente, borrando la nota que hizo y reemplazándola por una nueva.

Manabu se siente atraído por el trabajo de otro estudiante y lo examina cuidadosamente antes de hacer algunas sugerencias.

Solo han pasado dos días desde que fue liberado de Armor, y sin embargo, Manabu ha encontrado su nueva ocupación en la vida.

_'Soy más que solo el tipo de los libros. Soy el tipo que lee y entiende, es por eso que puedo ayudar a otros a entender también'._ Manabu se afirma repetidamente, especialmente cuando su tartamudez parece regresar con toda su fuerza.

Rin está de pie en la puerta de la biblioteca, no puede evitar sonreír al ver a Manabu comenzando a extenderse y prosperar en la vida.

Manabu mira hacia arriba por impulso, pero solo ve entrar a otros estudiantes y no a Rin.

Por su parte, Rin se desenreda cuidadosa y silenciosamente de la vida de Manabu y se aleja.

Hay más Cartas por ahí. Más retos.

Más peligros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1)Mashō:** se refiere a heridas o enfermedades que son causadas por un demonio. Una vez que una persona sufre una Mashō, adquiere la capacidad de ver por el resto de su vida. En el anime "Mashō" pasó a llamarse "Herida Espiritual".
> 
> **(2)Sucker:** Aunque se traduce como tonto, o imbécil. Se refiere al hecho de amar algo obsesivamente. En este caso Rin realmente ama y es débil ante las cosas lindas.
> 
> **(3)Quirk:** En este contexto se refiere a una pequeño y repentino movimiento en los labios, que expresa sorpresa o diversión .
> 
> **(4)Ciervo en los faros:** En shock. Congelado e incapaz de hacer o decir nada.
> 
> **(5)BentoBako:** Son las cajitas en las que se guardan las bento, y pueden ser de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores.
> 
> See you (･ω<)☆


	7. Chapter 7

El sonido de picar tranquilamente llena la cocina. Está empezando a hacer más y más calor últimamente, así que Rin está haciendo un bento ligero y fresco para mañana.

Solo él está en la cocina, afuera se encuentra Kero quien está viendo a Rin cocinar. Bueno, en realidad está leyendo otro de los gag manga de Yukio, pero a veces levanta la vista y mira a Rin.

Yukio y Shirō tenían algo que hacer, mientras que el resto de los monjes están siendo perezosos este domingo. Esto permite que Kero recorra el monasterio con Rin, con un riesgo mínimo de ser descubierto por una vez.

Después de terminar el gag manga, Kero se sienta y estira sus extremidades, sus alas revoloteando por un momento. Luego se gira hacia Rin.

Rin ha estado actuando raro desde el incidente con Manabu y Armor. Más que raro en realidad. No es del todo obvio, pero que Rin evite a Manabu después de comenzar lo que podría haber sido una amistad, no es nada normal.

"Rin". El llamado de Kero al niño lo hace parpadear y mirar a Kero. Está en proceso de hacer algunos rollitos de primavera ligeros para el bento, ligeramente aromatizados y con un sabor fresco.

"¿Qué ocurre Kero?" Pregunta Rin después de un momento, viendo que Kero parece sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos. Una mirada preocupada cruza la cara de Rin. "Es sobre las Cartas--"

"No." Kero interrumpe rápidamente esa línea. "No, no tiene que ver con eso". Observa mientras Rin se relaja y luego suspira. _'Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé que sería...'_ "¿Mira, Rin? Sabes que soy tú amigo, ¿verdad?"

Rin se congela por eso. "Qu... Kero, ¿qué estás ...?"

Kero sonríe y vuela para tocar la mejilla de Rin. "Estoy aquí para ti, ¿de acuerdo? Si alguna vez me necesitas, estoy aquí, así que no reprimas tus sentimientos. No es bueno para ti."

Rin mira a Kero por un momento, luego una suave sonrisa se extiende lentamente por su rostro. "Sí. Gracias Kero. Solo..." Rin mira hacia abajo a su tabla de cortar. "No estoy seguro de cómo hablar sobre... ciertas cosas".

"Esperaré entonces." Dice Kero suavemente, empujando su nariz contra la mejilla de Rin por un instante.

Rin sonríe. "Gracias."

Kero le devuelve la agradecida sonrisa y, sintiéndose un poco mejor, Rin vuelve a su cocina de un modo más positivo.

Rin tararea mientras cocina, envolviendo cuidadosamente las verduras y el pollo en el papel de arroz.

Será la pieza central en el almuerzo de mañana para él y Yukio.

Después de todo, mañana es un día muy ocupado ya que la escuela llevara a cabo un gran día de limpieza. En el cual se cubrirá toda la escuela, incluso los almacenes de hecho.

**Capítulo 7: No hay otra manera, ¿verdad?**

Todo comienza con alguien que decide revisar los suministros para el próximo festival, ubicados en los almacenes. El festival podría estar próximo en el futuro, pero una discusión en el consejo estudiantil hizo que se aseguraran de tener los suministros.

No pudieron confirmarlo, ya que no pudieron encontrar nada. En ninguno de los almacenes.

Resulta que las salas de almacenamiento se han ido convirtiendo lentamente en zonas de desastre, encontrándose increíblemente desordenadas y mezcladas entre sí.

Tanto el consejo estudiantil como los maestros y el personal de la escuela se reunieron y decidieron realizar algo inusual: tomarse un día libre del trabajo normal de la escuela para hacer una gran limpieza, enfocándose no solo en los almacenes, sino en toda la escuela. Cualquiera que quiera venir y ayudar debe presentarse ese día en la escuela.

Y, gracias a la forma en que funciona el sistema en Japón, casi todos lo hacen. Sólo unos pocos que se reportaron enfermos no aparecen.

Entre el grupo está Rin, quien está buscando un buen lugar para comenzar a ayudar.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

* * *

Rin se frustra y patea la hierba cuando se aleja de un grupo de personas que lo ven irse con miedo emanando de cada poro de su cuerpo. Rin no les va a hacer nada de lo que ellos temen, pero el miedo solo empeora las cosas para Rin.

Rin había aparecido para ayudar con la gran limpieza como todos los demás, pero en este momento el chico está considerando que podría haber sido mejor quedarse en casa. Tal vez Shirō podría haberle dado algo que hacer.

Rin suspira. _'No es que haya algo que pueda hacer...'_ De alguna manera, el hecho de que haya sido Rin quien se enfrentó al vigilante _empeoró_ _las_ cosas en vez de mejorarlas. El hecho de que ahora Kaido tenga un extraño... respeto por Rin tampoco ayuda.

 _'Por alguna razón ahora piensan que estoy construyendo una pandilla o algo así...'_ Rin suspira de nuevo. _'¿Qué demonios?... tal vez vaya a buscar a Yukio. Quizás a él se le ocurra algo. No soy bueno pensando.'_

Con eso decidido, Rin dobla una esquina.

Y se topa con otra persona, quien jadea y casi es enviada volando hacia atrás por el impacto, el bulto en sus brazos sale volando por los aires.

"Woah, ¡¿estás bien?!" Rin agarra a la persona antes de que termine lastimándose. No obstante, todas las cosas que llevaban aún terminan en el suelo con un terrible crujido.

La chica que atrapó lo mira fijamente, con los ojos desconcertados y la cara pálida. Tiene un rostro dulce, con una cinta de segundo año, y su largo y ligeramente rizado cabello castaño es apartado de su cara por una diadema.

"¡Hiromi-chan!" Otra chica corre y agarra a la primera, arrastrando a esta lejos de Rin. "¿Estás bien?" Ella tiene el cabello corto, con un estilo infantil, de color negro-azulado, el cual es apartado de su cara con un broche para el cabello, con una cinta del mismo año que se ve más angulosa en ella.

Hiromi asiente lentamente, mirando a Rin con nerviosismo. Su amiga suspira aliviada.

Y luego nota el paquete aplastado. "¿Qué?"

Rin traga. "Lo siento, no pude..."

La niña se sobresalta ante la voz de Rin, y luego, recogiendo el paquete, se acerca a Hiromi y la arrastra lejos, con los labios apretados y rígidos.

Rin las mira irse, notando a Hiromi mirarlo hacia atrás una vez, avergonzándose y sintiéndose aún más horrible que antes.

Una vez que están fuera de su vista, Rin mete las manos en los bolsillos y se aleja. En la dirección opuesta y a un ritmo mucho más lento.

Rin aprieta los dientes. _'Maldita sea'._

* * *

"¡No, idiota!" Kaido se queja preguntándose de nuevo por qué está aquí. Por otra parte, dijo que trataría de ser un ciudadano más honrado...

Aquí, hay una sala de almacenamiento donde Kaido de alguna manera terminó a cargo del desempaque y la reorganización. Realmente le gustaría saber exactamente cómo sucedió, y porque él es el único dispuesto a levantarse y hacerse cargo.

Al menos Hayashi lo está escuchando.

"Mira, decidimos que _esas_ cajas irían _allí_ ". Kaido hace un gesto con las manos y fulmina con la mirada al idiota que está frente a él, quien lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados. "De esa manera, cuando se trata de clasificar realmente las cosas, ya tenemos un sistema implementado".

El chico resopla. Un atleta, aparentemente del equipo de fútbol si Kaido recuerda bien. No es que le importe.

"Es un sistema estúpido. Vamos a poner estas cajas por tamaño y es mucho más fácil de ordenar".

"¡Es el maldito _contenido_ el que estamos clasificando, idiota!" Kaido grita, elevándose sobre la cara del chico. "Por lo que la etiqueta dice cosas viejas del gimnasio, ¿cierto? ¡Entonces ponla con las cosas viejas del gimnasio!"

"Je... ¿se supone que eso me asusta?" El deportista se burla de Kaido.

Kaido parpadea. Una vez. Dos veces. "¿Qué?"

Hayashi deja escapar una suave _oh mierda_ por ello, sabiendo lo que significa el que Kaido haya bajado la voz. Al igual que el hecho, de que de repente parezca tranquilo.

"Tch. Cualquiera que tenga miedo de un estúpido primer año que ni siquiera puede pasar la primera prueba para ingresar a un club deportivo..."

Kaido lo corta agarrando y levantándolo por el cuello de la camisa. "El primer año que mencionaste no pasó esas pruebas porque _destrozo_ a todo el equipo y el cronómetro que estaba usando el maestro", dice Kaido con dulzura. "Y él no es tu problema, de todos modos, _**yo lo soy**_." Él gruñe al final, mirando al atleta.

"¡Así que, me escúcharas maldita sea o tendré que romperte el codo para evitar que causes problemas!"

Todo el cuarto de almacenamiento está en silencio, todos esperando y observando con expectación el resultado de esta confrontación.

El deportista se ve pálido ahora y asiente lentamente. "B-bien. Por supuesto. Es decir... está bien."

"¿Me escucharas entonces?" Kaido sonríe asquerosamente dulce. El deportista asiente frenéticamente como respuesta. "Muy bien." Kaido le da una palmadita en la mejilla y lo baja.

El deportista se escabulle mientras Kaido se felicita mentalmente por haber manejado al idiota. Entonces se da cuenta de que el resto lo está mirando fijamente.

"¿Qué demonios están mirando? ¡Vuelvan al trabajo!"

Todos saltan y regresan a la reorganización de los materiales, Kaido sonríe ampliamente mientras regresa a trabajar.

 _'Sí, ¡todavía lo tengo!'_ Piensa alegremente.

* * *

"Okumura-kun, ¿dónde deberían ir estos?"

Yukio se tuerce ligeramente, mientras carga una caja, y ve a dos niños que lo miran en busca de direcciones mientras llevan sus propias cajas.

Yukio no suspira, aunque tiene ganas de hacerlo, en lugar de eso solo se acerca con cuidado y estira su cuello para ver qué es lo que llevan. Por lo que alcanza a ver, las etiquetas dicen _fuego_ sobre ellas. "Hmm... los viejos fuegos artificiales están en la esquina este, junto con el equipo para las fogatas".

"¿Y los materiales de seguridad contra incendios?" Uno pregunta.

Yukio parpadea y sonríe. "En la misma dirección".

"¡Gracias Okumura-kun!" Dice el otro, y se dirige alegremente hacia allí para agregar su caja a la pila. Su amigo se apresura tras él un momento después.

Yukio mira su caja y se gira para dirigirse hacia el oeste. Su actual caja está llena de decoraciones para el festival, así que allí es donde van.

Cuando llega a la esquina oeste del patio, Yukio comienza a escuchar sonidos de gritos y discusiones. Aumentando la velocidad, se encuentra con una vista interesante.

La maestra que supervisa esta sección parece desconcertada e incluso abrumada por la niña que le grita, quien se sacude a la otra chica que está tratando de calmarla.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo esa _bestia_ aquí? Estamos aquí para arreglar y limpiar el lugar, no para destruir cosas. ¡Ya dejó a un montón de personas aterrorizadas y rompió el adorno especial que encontró Hiromi-chan! ". Ella se adelanta y señala un paquete con aspecto destrozado.

"Sayaka-chan... por favor. ¡Estás empeorando las cosas! "La otra chica tira de la manga de Sayaka de nuevo.

Sayaka se da gira hacia su amiga, un profundo y enojado ceño fruncido en su rostro. "¡Como el infierno, lo hago **(1),** Hiromi-chan! ¡Ese Okumura te dejó moretones!"

Hiromi tira de sus mangas, pero ya que es verano, son demasiado cortas como para ocultar el moretón en forma de mano en su muñeca. "¡Fue un accidente!" Ella protesta.

"¡Como el infierno! Ese monstruo..."

"Es mi hermano y yo preferiría que no dijeras cosas tan groseras sobre él, Oota-san." Dice claramente Yukio, una vez que está en el rango de audición.

Sayaka se estremece y se gira para mirar a Yukio. "Pero... ¡pero él hirió a Hiromi-chan!"

"¡No lo hizo!", Grita Hiromi, para posteriormente sonrojarse por la atención que recibe por ello. "Él solo... me estaba moviendo demasiado rápido y no estaba mirando hacia dónde iba. Choque con él, dejé caer el paquete y él me atrapó. ¡Eso es todo! ¡Incluso me preguntó si estaba bien!"

"Eso suena mucho más plausible que el escenario de Oota-san". Yukio le comenta tanto a Sayaka como a la maestra, quien se siente aliviada de que Yukio la "rescatara". "Nii-san no es el tipo de persona que arruinaría cruelmente algo tan importante".

Sayaka se balancea de un lado a otro y mira a su alrededor nerviosamente. "¡Pero! Los moretones..."

"¿Puedo verlos Minami-san?" Yukio le ofrece una mano y espera mientras Hiromi parpadea sorprendida.

Ella se recupera rápidamente y extiende su brazo para que Yukio pueda ver. Tomándolo suavemente entre sus manos, Yukio examina cuidadosamente los moretones. "Parece que la agarraron aquí, es cierto. También hay un poco de erupción, parece una quemadura leve. Debe de haberte atrapado muy rápido".

Hiromi asiente, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por la vergüenza. "Me hubiera dolido más si me hubiera caído al suelo".

Yukio suavemente deja ir a Hiromi. "Los moretones deberían desvanecerse sin problemas". Se vuelve hacia una nerviosa y erizada Sayaka. "Oota-san, por favor. Saltar a conclusiones no ayuda a nadie".

Ella se eriza aún más ante esa declaración, pero es interrumpida antes de poder rebatirla.

"Aah! ¡Ahí estás Yukio!" Rin salta hacia Yukio. "¡Esperaba que pudieras darme algo que hacer! Nadie me dejará ayudar... oh." Rin parpadea cuando nota a las dos chicas. "Um... ¿estás bien?" Le pregunta a Hiromi, mirándola de arriba abajo. "Te agarré bastante fuerte, lo siento... en ese momento me sorprendí un poco".

Hiromi lo mira fijamente, parpadeando con los ojos muy abiertos. "Um... estoy bien. Gracias."

Rin sonríe. "Eso es bueno". Luego se gira hacia Yukio. "En serio, Yukio, estoy tan aburrido...", se queja.

Yukio suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz, empujando hacia arriba sus gafas. "Nii-san..." Su mirada se desliza hacia el paquete maltratado del adorno. "¿Por qué no ves si hay alguna manera de arreglar ese adorno?"

Rin mira el paquete y hace una doble toma, obviamente reconociéndolo. "Aaaah... ¡claro! De todos modos, es mi culpa." Se desliza alegremente hacia él y lo toma, acunándolo con cuidado. "¿Dónde hay un buen espacio de trabajo?"

"Nuestro aula estaba vacía la última vez que la comprobé. Y ya fue limpiada." Sugiere Yukio.

Rin sonríe radiantemente. "Eso suena bien. ¡Me reuniré contigo aquí más tarde!"

"¡Puede que no esté aquí, Nii-san!" Le grita Yukio a Rin, pero este ya se está yendo. Yukio sacude la cabeza, con una cariñosa sonrisa adornando su rostro, luego se vuelve hacia la maestra.

"Sensei, ¿hay algo más que necesites?"

La maestra no dice nada, demasiado confundida por todos los eventos recientes como para responder.

* * *

Abe Eiji salta cuando un grito fuerte de "¡ah-ha!" llega hacia él. Mirando cautelosamente desde la esquina del edificio donde se esconde, gime al ver a la chica mirándolo desde una calle cercana.

"¡Abe-san!" Ella canta, y rápidamente se acerca a él mientras camina dando saltitos, sus ojos se mueven alegremente.

"Watanabe-san." Eiji suspira.

La niña se ríe. "¡Puedes llamarme Naoko-san, sabes!" Acomodándose frente a él, ella tira sus brazos detrás de su espalda y los junta. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Abe-san?"

Eiji mira su teléfono inteligente y luego a Naoko. "Estoy trabajando sobre nuevos hechos y rumores que he adquirido hoy".

"¿Entonces no estás ayudando con la clasificación y limpieza?" Naoko inclina su cabeza hacia un lado. "Eso suena muy _antideportivo_..." Ella insinúa con una voz cantarina.

Eiji se estremece ante eso. "¿Por qué estás aquí Watanabe-san?"

"¡Estoy aquí para ver si has encontrado algo nuevo sobre _ese_ tema _que_ _te_ pregunté!" Naoko se adelanta y lo mira con ojos muy abiertos.

Eiji le sonríe con los dientes apretados. "Nada desde ayer o esta mañana". Apenas contiene el rodar los ojos ante el entusiasmo de Naoko por ese tema.

La chica hiperactiva se desinfla al instante por ello. Sin embargo, se ilumina rápidamente. "Aaaah, ¡entonces supongo que puedo preguntar mañana! ¡Pero por ahora!" Agarra a Eiji del brazo, lo cual lo hace gritar y casi dejar caer su teléfono inteligente. "¡De vuelta a la limpieza!"

Eiji gime en voz alta, pero no se resiste a Naoko. Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece al igual que demasiado enérgica.

* * *

Rin finalmente se establece en el aula con el adorno roto delante de él. Le había tomado más tiempo del que pensaba, sobretodo porque una vez que Rin retiró el adorno de la caja con cuidado, se dio cuenta de que iba a necesitar ciertas herramientas para repararlo.

Así que la última media hora más o menos estuvo llena de Rin corriendo por la escuela en busca de dichas herramientas y elementos para permitirle repararlo.

Ahora Rin tiene el pegamento, las pinzas, el pincel y otros artículos que necesitaba.

' _Eso fue increíblemente fácil de conseguir'._ Rin piensa alegremente. Su sonrisa cae un poco cuando se da cuenta de por qué fue eso. _'Solo_ _irrumpí_ _en los lugares y pedí los materiales. Estaban tan asustados que me los dieron para que me fuera...'_

Rin se enoja por un momento debido a su todavía demoníaca reputación y luego se da una palmada en las mejillas. "¡Ya es suficiente!", Declara.

Rin se vuelve hacia el adorno y, adquiriendo una mirada seria, comienza a juntar cuidadosamente las piezas, como si fuera un enorme rompecabezas tridimensional. Aunque con piezas mayoritariamente más grandes que las habituales.

 _"¡Le demostraré a Yukio y a todos los demás que puedo ayudar!"_ Rin se asegura a sí mismo.

* * *

La biblioteca está tan ocupada como el resto de la escuela, con los estudiantes ayudando a organizar completamente el lugar. No es tan difícil como los almacenes, ya que las cosas aquí ya habían sido reorganizadas.

 _'Y eso fue gracias a Rin-san. Algo que todo el mundo olvida'._ Manabu suspira por eso. El lugar donde está trabajando es muy tranquilo y solo él y otros dos estudiantes recibieron permiso para clasificar.

La bibliotecaria Yamaguchi-san está junto a ellos, ayudándolos tanto a clasificar como a vigilarlos. Estos libros son especiales y solo pueden sacarse con el expreso permiso de Yamaguchi.

"Gracias por la ayuda, Chikafuji-kun." Le dice de repente a Manabu mientras ambos trabajan en la misma estantería.

Manabu parpadea, levantando la vista y frunciendo el ceño ante un libro gravemente mal ubicado, "A-aa... soy... e-eso es. No estoy haciendo nada que los demás no esten haciendo".

Mentalmente, maldice el regreso de su tartamudeo, siempre sucede cuando esta estresado. Yamaguchi le sonríe suavemente.

"Estaba hablando de cómo has logrado hacer que la biblioteca esté más animada de lo que era antes", le informa en voz baja. "Se ha convertido en un gran lugar para los estudiantes, por lo que te estoy agradecida".

Manabu parpadea. "¿Pensé que te gustaba mantener el lugar tranquilo?"

"Tranquilo, no vacío." Yamaguchi resopla. "Sentía que mi trabajo no era completamente necesario, pero casi sin ayuda, lograste que todos los demás estudiantes se dieran cuenta de lo bueno que es este lugar. Te doy las gracias por eso, a pesar de que significa más trabajo para mí y mis voluntarios".

Manabu mira hacia abajo por un momento, luego sonríe. "De nada, pero no fui solo yo".

"¿Oh? ¿Quién más?"

Manabu mira hacia otro lado por un momento, observando fijamente el libro en su mano. Algo persiste en él que hace que su memoria se estremezca.

"Okumura Rin también ayudó", dice suavemente, antes de guardar el libro y volver a ordenar los restantes.

Perdiéndose la sorprendida y pensativa mirada que cruza la cara de Yamaguchi ante sus palabras.

* * *

Yukio deja salir un gran suspiro, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y mirando la pila de cajas a su alrededor. Él no es el único aquí, pero al mismo tiempo Yukio siente que es el único que está haciendo el trabajo, considerando cuántas cajas ha movido.

Él hace una mueca y mira hacia el cielo a través de su mano. Es casi mediodía en este momento y el sol golpea sobre su cabeza tan fuerte como un martillo.

"¿Estás bien, Okumura-kun?", Pregunta uno de sus compañeros ayudantes, mirando con preocupación al sudoroso adolescente.

"Estoy bien". Yukio sonríe rápida y vacíamente al otro. "Solo un poco más de trabajo que hacer y todos podremos tomar un buen descanso para el almuerzo".

Un gran suspiro de alivio surge ante eso, y unos pocos comienzan a charlar sobre los almuerzos que sus madres prepararon para ellos o incluso hicieron por si mismos en algunos casos raros.

Por su parte, Yukio se encuentra pensando con nostalgia en el bento en el cual Rin puso mucho trabajo en preparar. Está seguro de que su sabor será ligero y fresco, ya que Rin lo puso en el congelador el día anterior y se ha estado descongelando durante todo este tiempo. También se encuentra deseando un poco de café helado y hace planes para ir a la tienda de conveniencia para conseguir tanto uno para él, como un poco de té helado para Rin.

Con eso decidido, Yukio mira el resto. "Volvamos al trabajo ahora. Cuanto antes hagamos las cosas, mejor".

Un coro de acuerdos resuena y todos se sumergen de nuevo en el interior de las salas de almacenamiento o recogen cajas para clasificarlas.

Yukio sacude su cabeza un poco rociando un poco de sudor alrededor — y sin darse cuenta de los chillidos emocionados que sueltan algunas de las chicas cercanas—, antes de regresar a trabajar.

* * *

Rin se estira, dejando escapar un sonido satisfecho y sonríe radiante al adorno reparado. "¡Finalmente, he terminado!"

Entonces, Rin mira al reloj del aula y sonríe ampliamente. "Y justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. ¡Solo pondré esto donde se supone que debe ir e iré a buscar a Yukio!" Rin se levanta, colocando cuidadosamente todas las herramientas que usó en una bolsa de plástico y haciendo un recordatorio mental para regresarlas todas a su lugar adecuado. Afortunadamente, todas están etiquetadas con la clase o sala apropiada de la que las obtuvo.

Una vez hecho esto, Rin se vuelve hacia el adorno y frunce el ceño. "Se ve un poco... raro". Rin se asienta finalmente, revisándolo críticamente ahora que ha terminado de repararlo.

En verdad está un poco pegajoso y exagerado, pero obviamente fue hecho con amor. Rin lo reparó con mucho esfuerzo y cuidado con los detalles, hasta el punto de que parece no haberse roto nunca.

Rin se encoge de hombros ante el aspecto del adorno y se dispone a guardarlo cuidadosamente otra vez. Había conseguido un poco de envoltura de burbujas por casualidad, así como una nueva caja, y lo coloca cuidadosamente en el medio de ellas. Un poco de trabajo extra, doble verificación y Rin cierra la caja y la sella con la cinta. Usando un marcador permanente para volver a escribir la etiqueta que tenía la caja anterior.

O al menos esa es la intención de Rin, pero su letra desordenada no lo deja tan legible.

"¡Esto está terminado! Ahora..." Rin hace una pausa. "Uh... mierda". ' _¡Olvidé dónde se supone que debe ir!'_ Rin se lamenta. Se había distraído tanto obteniendo las herramientas y posteriormente reparando el adorno que olvidó por completo a dónde va este.

"Maldita sea... ¿qué debo hacer entonces...?" Rin se acerca a las ventanas y mira hacia el patio, tratando de ver a dónde ir. Todo lo que ve es un mar de personas y cajas, lo que no lo ayuda en absoluto.

Bajando la mirada, Rin se anima ante lo que ve. O más bien a quién.

"¿Tsukishiro-sensei?" Rin presiona su cara contra el vidrio y mira a su maestra favorita, quien está hablando con otros estudiantes.

Ella tiene una feliz sonrisa en su cara y una caja debajo del brazo. Después de un rato, los estudiantes obviamente se despiden y se van, Tsukishiro los despide **(2)** mientras lo hacen.

Luego se gira y se dirige hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Rin se anima cuando una idea lo golpea. "¡Eso es! ¡Iré a buscar a Tsukishiro-sensei y le preguntaré!"

Decidido, Rin recoge sus cosas. Echando un último vistazo al reloj, Rin sale del aula con cuidado y cierra la puerta detrás de él, antes de caminar por el pasillo.

 _'Veamos... ¡_ _Tsukishiro_ _-sensei está por aquí!'_ Rin piensa alegremente, doblando el pasillo derecho y bajando un tramo de escaleras.

Sin darse cuenta _exactamente_ _de_ _que_ es lo que lo está guiando hacia Tsukishiro Sekki...

* * *

En lo profundo de la parte trasera de uno de los almacenes, algo brilla.

Mientras está en medio de recoger una caja, Yukio lo nota. Parpadeando, deja caer la caja y avanza lentamente hacia el resplandor.

Alejando las telarañas y pasando más allá de un estante de herramientas, Yukio se sorprende por lo que encuentra en el suelo.

"¿Una espada?" Yukio mira la espada. Parece lo suficientemente genuina, pero también tan elegante y esbelta que no puede ser más que una espada de utilería.

Acercándose, Yukio va a recogerla.

Sin notar la amenazadora luz que brilla por un momento en la gema en la empuñadura.

* * *

Tsukishiro simplemente está caminando por el pasillo que conduce a la oficina de los maestros cuando al escuchar un grito feliz, se voltea.

"¡Tsukishiro-sensei!" Rin parece querer saludarla, pero sus manos están llenas con una gran caja.

"Rin-kun." Tsukishiro sonríe al ver al niño, quien se sonroja al verla y camina lentamente hacia ella, con cuidado de no sacudir su paquete. "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

Rin da un encogimiento de hombros unilateral. "¿Bien? He arreglado un adorno para el festival". Levanta la caja para probarlo.

Tsukishiro no puede evitar la pequeña risa que se escapa de ella ante la voz súper orgullosa de Rin. "Estoy segura de que lo hiciste. Eres muy inteligente en ese aspecto. ¿Sabes a dónde va?"

Rin niega con la cabeza, desinflandose ligeramente. "No. ¿Esperaba que tal vez usted me podría ayudar?"

"Hmmm..." Tsukishiro mira el paquete. "¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo y lo dejas en la oficina de los maestros? De esa manera puede ser clasificado más tarde sin problema. No puedo estar segura de a dónde va. Sigo siendo la nueva maestra después de todo".

"Oh, eso es cierto..." Rin se ve pensativo al respecto. "¿Cómo ha sido eso?"

Tsukishiro inclina su cabeza de lado a lado. "Regular. A veces es algo bueno, otras veces es un poco doloroso. Pero lo estoy manejando bien y tengo una buena relación con el resto de los maestros... " _'Bueno, en su mayoría'._ Ella agrega en privado, un pequeño ceño fruncido tirando de sus labios. _'Nadie está de acuerdo conmigo en lo que respecta a Rin-kun, después de todo'._

"¿Tsukishiro-sensei?" Rin la mira, confundido por su repentino silencio.

Tsukishiro rápidamente destierra sus oscuros pensamientos y se vuelve hacia Rin. "Vamos Rin. Guardemos esto y luego almorzaremos."

"¡Oh, sí!" Rin se anima al pensar en eso. "Hice un bento súper agradable para mí y para Yukio hoy. ¡Como hace tanto calor, necesitamos tener comida fresca y ligera!"

"¿De Verdad? ¿Qué hiciste? "Tsukishiro escucha felizmente el balbuceo de Rin sobre su bento, quien se sumerge en exactamente como cocinó y preparó todo a medida que va entusiasmándose cada vez más con el tema.

Entran en la oficina de los maestros con Rin todavía balbuceando alegremente. Lo que significa que ignora las miradas de asombro que tanto él como Tsukishiro están obteniendo de los pocos maestros allí presentes — algunos ya tienen un almuerzo sencillo frente a ellos—, debido a su actitud y la serena pero de alguna manera mordaz sonrisa de Tsukishiro.

Rin acababa de colocar el paquete sobre el escritorio de Tsukishiro cuando sucede.

 _Caliente, Miedo hirviente y algo aferrándose a un alma y_ _cubriéndola_ _en la oscuridad y la violencia._

"¿Rin-kun?" Tsukishiro mira a Rin preocupada, viendo que se ha puesto pálido de repente.

Rin no la escucha ni la nota, demasiado enfocado en el mal presentimiento que se propaga desde...

"¡Yukio!" Grita Rin y luego sale corriendo, dejando tras de sí un penetrante viento y a los maestros confundidos y preocupados.

* * *

El patio está en caos, los estudiantes intentan correr o ver lo que está pasando, los maestros tratan de averiguar qué está sucediendo y evitar que los estudiantes corran alrededor.

Y en el centro, se escuchan fuertes y espantosos gritos.

La fuente de esto es un Okumura Yukio, aunque no se parece en nada al habitual. En sus manos sostiene una espada extraña, parecida a un Estoque europeo **(3)** con una empuñadura en forma de ala. Sus ojos parecen muertos, levanta la espada y la blande. Destruye una estatua cercana, dividiéndola en dos y causando más gritos.

Los gritos provienen principalmente de Hiromi y Sayaka, quienes actualmente están siendo perseguidas por el poseído Yukio. La estatua es el resultado del haber logrado alejarse de la oscilación justo a tiempo. Pero a medida que el patio se despeja y se alejan más, tienen menos posibilidades de evitar las oscilaciones.

"¡¿Que está pasando?! ¿Okumura-kun?" Sayaka se ve pálida y enrojecida a la vez, obviamente estresada y aterrorizada a muerte.

Hiromi gime para sí misma, pero se queda parada frente a Sayaka de todos modos. Finalmente, un maestro se acerca a ellos y se queda boquiabierto al ver ante él a un alumno estrella a punto de matar a dos niñas con una espada.

"¡YUKIO!"

Ese grito hace que todos miren hacia arriba, excepto por Yukio, quien simplemente se detiene en medio del blandido. Su brazo tiembla por el esfuerzo de mantener la espada en el aire.

En el segundo piso, asomándose por una ventana abierta, está Okumura Rin, quien mira fijamente a Yukio con horror.

 _'¡Una Carta!'_ Rin se da cuenta horrorizado, mirando a Sword y sintiendo el pulso de poder. Entonces sus ojos se estrechan y _gruñe_ , mientras el hecho de que esta se ha unido a su hermano y lo esta lastimando se hunde por completo.

"Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" Rin grita, sin preocuparse por los testigos. Su hermano es más importante después de todo.

Con el báculo en la mano, Rin salta desde el segundo piso, causando gritos de conmoción que resuenan con el salto, y se lanza al patio.

En este punto, Yukio se ha recuperado, por así decirlo, del primer grito y ha vuelto a levantar la espada.

Sayaka grita.

Y Rin toma el golpe, logrando empujar con su báculo a Sword, a pesar de su poder, hacia arriba y lejos y gruñirles a ella y al poseído Yukio.

"¡Yukio!"

Yukio parpadea, su cara se suaviza y una mirada confusa se abre paso en ella. "¿Nii... san?"

Su agarre en Sword se afloja y Rin aprovecha la oportunidad instintivamente, enviando el báculo hacia abajo a la muñeca de Yukio y haciéndole soltar la espada.

Yukio cae hacia delante por ello, Rin lo atrapa y lo mira con preocupación. Da un suspiro de alivio al ver que solo se desmayo, luego se vuelve hacia Sword con un gruñido.

"Sword, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Con un torbellino de luz, Sword se convierte de nuevo en una Carta y Rin la atrapa.

"Qué... Okumura... qué es..." El maestro mira a Rin. Él no es el único, muchos estudiantes están a la vista, aparte de Hiromi y Sayaka, y ahora se preguntan qué acaban de ver hacer a Okumura Rin. No podría haber sido real, ¿verdad?

Rin maldice y saca a Memory. "¡Cambia lo que vieron a algo más simple!" Ordena, pensando desesperadamente, _'¡Yukio se desmayó de un golpe de calor! Solía pasarle mucho cuando era más joven'._

Memory aparece frente a Rin y, con un grito, deja salir una gran luz que se extiende para tocar a todos los que posiblemente puedan verlo, y así pudieron haber visto a Rin.

Nadie nota a Tsukishiro en la misma ventana por la que Rin saltó, convocar un escudo mágico justo a tiempo y bloquear el hechizo, haciendo una mueca ante el poder detrás de él. _'¡Tiene un talento serio si me puede dar problemas!'_ Tsukishiro piensa en shock.

La luz se desvanece, revelando a todos parpadeando confundidos y Rin sacudiendo a Yukio ligeramente, tanto el báculo, como las dos Cartas se han ido ahora.

"¡Yukio! ¿Yukio, estás bien? ¡Yukio!"

Todos miran a los gemelos, conmocionados por lo que ahora recuerdan. Nadie nota el hecho de que la estatua rota fue reparada milagrosamente. Excepto por Tsukishiro quien está aturdida por ello; Eso no fue la Carta, sino un efecto del pánico de Rin y su propio poder mágico. Pero ella es la única.

Aunque Memory se deshizo de la memoria mágica, aún recuerdan a Rin saltando por la segunda ventana.

También recuerdan que él estuvo allí a tiempo para atrapar a Yukio mientras se desmayaba de un golpe de calor.

Ambas cosas todavía son sorprendentes para ellos.

* * *

Rin mira con preocupación a Yukio, enrojecido y todavía acostado en la cama de la oficina de la enfermera. A su lado, la enfermera examina a Yukio y espera que el termómetro le tome la temperatura. Después de un largo momento, el dispositivo electrónico emite un pitido y ella lo retira cuidadosamente de debajo de su lengua.

Da un suspiro de alivio por lo que ve y mira a Rin. "Él está bien. Solo se desmayo por insolación. Una vez que se despierte, hay que darle una gran cantidad de agua, pero aparte de eso, debería recuperarse muy bien".

Rin deja escapar un suspiro y se relaja aliviado. "Eso es bueno..."

La enfermera observa a Rin, mirando cómo mira a Yukio. Se ve perdido y enojado de una manera extraña. Pero ella no sabe qué decirle.

"Yo... realmente odio cuando Yukio está herido", dice Rin suavemente. "Me siento tan... enojado..." Aprieta su mano sobre su camisa, arrugándola en el pecho. "Duele. Y es peor cuando alguien más lo lastima... nunca puedo perdonar eso... o a ellos... "

Rin cae. "Aunque debería."

"No." La enfermera dice en voz baja, Rin eleva la cabeza para mirarla sorprendido. Ella se detiene por un momento, sorprendida por la intensa e incluso tal vez esperanzadora mirada que se volvió hacia ella. "Las emociones no son tan simples. Si estás enojado con alguien, estás enojado con ellos. Solo la edad y, con suerte, algo de sabiduría te facilita el control de esas emociones. Nunca matarlas ni negarlas, sin embargo. Eso es..." Ella suspira. "Bueno, supongo que realmente no lo entiendes todavía".

Rin sacude la cabeza. "Mmmm... lo siento."

"No lo hagas". Ella mira la mejilla de Rin, la cual tiene una cicatriz que aún se está desvaneciendo y se siente arrepentida, a pesar de saber que ella definitivamente no era ella misma en ese entonces. "No puedes evitarlo. Además, por lo que oí fuiste increíble".

"¿Lo fui?" Rin la mira, desconcertado por sus palabras y tono. "¿Cómo?" _'Por favor, no me digas que Memory omitió a alguien...'_

"Saltaste de una ventana de dos pisos por tu hermano. Y de alguna manera sabías que él estaba en peligro... eh, pensé que solo los gemelos idénticos tenían esa capacidad." Ella niega con la cabeza y se vuelve hacia Rin. "Tienen una conexión tan poderosa entre sí que puedan saber cuándo su otra mitad está en peligro o asustada o lo que sea".

Rin mira al durmiente Yukio de nuevo. "... No es la primera vez. Pero es... la primera vez que ha sido tan intenso..."

 _'¿Fue por la magia?'_ Rin se pregunta. _'Porque tengo magia... y Yukio también la tiene...'_ Recuerda, pensando en la última vez que estuvo en algo parecido con Yukio. _'Simplemente no está activa, así que no puede hacer mucho...'_

"Eso es interesante. Ahora, ¿tienes tu almuerzo? ", Le pregunta la enfermera. Rin la mira, un poco sorprendido por la mención de la comida. "Puedes ir a buscar el tuyo y el de tu hermano. No creo que se vaya a despertar pronto. Y puede esperar aquí hasta que lo haga y también se sienta mejor". Ofrece después de considerarlo. "No me importa y la oficina tiene espacio libre hoy por suerte".

Rin se anima ante eso. "¡Gracias! Iré a buscar nuestro bento ahora mismo". Se levanta y vacila, mirando a Yukio y luego a la puerta.

La enfermera se ríe. "Me quedaré aquí y lo vigilare mientras no estas".

"¡Gracias! Um... lo siento, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunta Rin, viéndose avergonzado.

La enfermera lo mira por un momento y luego una lenta sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. "Así que eso es lo que Tsukishiro-san quiere decir..." Ella murmura suavemente, luego dice más fuerte, "Es Sagisawa Sayori."

"¡Gracias Sagisawa-sensei!" Le dice Rin alegremente, luego abandona la habitación.

Mientras lo hace, su rostro cae. _'Primero toda la escuela, luego Manabu, y ahora Yukio...'_ Rin se detiene y mira por la ventana hacia el cielo.

 _'Las Cartas son peligrosas y tengo que mantener a la gente alejada de ellas. Necesito mantenerlos fuera de peligro'._ La cara de Rin se endurece. "No hay otra manera, ¿verdad?", Dice suavemente para sí mismo.

 _'Lo que significa que nadie, especialmente Yukio, puede involucrarse con esto'._ Rin decide. _'Simplemente es demasiado peligroso'._

Con eso decidido, Rin se dirige a conseguir los bento que hizo, obligándose a pensar en cosas más positivas.

No notando a Tsukishiro en una escalera cercana observándolo con una triste mirada en su rostro.

Pero una que también es reflexiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Like hell I am: Se utiliza como respuesta a una declaración de acción difícil de comprender, hecha por otra persona. El encuestado, sencilla y severamente, explica que "esto no tendrá lugar", o "de ninguna manera". por ejemplo: Si un niño es castigado por sus padres y aun así anuncia "saldré de todos modos" estos pueden perfectamente responderle "Como el infierno, lo harás". (En este caso especifico, la chica se refiere a que no hay manera de que sea ella quien esta empeorando las cosas, aunque de una manera más altanera y con evidente incredulidad y furia en sus palabras.). 
> 
> (2)waving: Traducido textualmente es ondulación, o ola. se refiere al movimiento que hacemos con la mano de un lado a otro al saludar o despedir a alguien. saludo es el termino que mas le pega pero como era una despedida puse "despide". Aunque aun siento que quedo raro.... o tal vez solo soy yo. De igual manera preferí aclararlo, por si acaso.
> 
> (3)Estoque europeo: También llamada "Espada ropera", es una espada de hoja angosta (la cual va estrechándose desde la empuñadura hacia la punta) recta y larga, y esgrimida a una mano. Se le llama espada ropera porque se cargaba como un aditamento a la ropa, generalmente usada por moda y como arma de defensa personal. Probablemente la reconozcan como las espadas que usaban los mosqueteros, ya que pertenece a esa época.
> 
> See you (･ω<)☆


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un poco decepcionante cuando no hay comentarios y pocos kudos con los que seguir, pero me costó mucho conseguir el permiso de traducir esta historia así seguiré publicándola. Si les gusto cual quier comentario es bien recibido (incluso emojis) y a quienes dejaron kudos se los agradezco mucho :3

Hay un aire generalmente caliente y perezoso en la ciudad en estos días. Se filtra a través del sol y lentamente toca y afecta todo lo demás, fundiendo a todos a un estado de pereza.

Sin mencionar que más que unos pocos sienten como sí sus cerebros se estuvieran friendo.

"Aaaaah... es tan calieeeente..." se queja Kero, recostado enfrente del ventilador soplando aire fresco en la cocina.

"Lo siento, Kero, pero no puedo hacer nada hoy..." Rin suspira, abanicándose. Se rindió hace un rato y se quitó la camisa. Si alguien se queja, se lo echara en cara **(1).** Entre su pecho desnudo y sus pantalones cortos se siente mejor, incluso si todavía tiene puestos sus uwabaki. No ha ido lo suficientemente lejos como para _quitárselos_.

Actualmente están en la cocina, Rin está trabajando en una cena fresca para hoy y en un postre para mañana. Postre helado para mañana de hecho.

No queriendo nada realmente lujoso, y pretendiendo evitar el calor, Rin se enfoca en hacer para todos un poco de Tanuki Udon frío. El mayor calor involucrado proviene de hervir el agua para el udon, algo que es soportable en comparación con las otras opciones para este día. Nadie más está en condición para cocinar, así que Rin decidió manejar las cosas por su cuenta. Él solo, es lo suficientemente hábil cómo para hacer una comida tan sencilla.

Mientras espera que el udon se cocine, Rin vuelve su atención a los plátanos y otros ingredientes que ha preparado. Recientemente encontró una buena receta para un postre frío, la cual descubrió que le gusta. Es tanto sana como rápida y fácil de hacer. Sin mencionar que no necesitara comprar nuevos enseres para hacerla.

Es una sabrosa receta de plátano congelado cubierto de chocolate, y como solo necesita usar el microondas para derretir el chocolate, es nuevamente algo que no lo torturará a él ni a Kero con calor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo para cenar, Rin?" Shirō entra a la cocina, luciendo un poco marchito en su uniforme de sacerdote. Se detiene cuando ve como esta "vestido" Rin y suspira. "Rin..."

"¿Qué?" Rin exige, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. "¡Hace mucho calor Oyaji! Si pudieras, sé que harías lo mismo, estúpido sacerdote".

Las cejas de Shirō se fruncen, particularmente por el repentino cambio a ser "Oyaji", pero deja pasar las palabras de Rin. Realmente hace demasiado calor como para hacer algo. En su lugar, se acomoda en la silla más cercana al ventilador y deja escapar un gemido.

"La iglesia fue terrible." Shirō gruñe, quitándose el cuello de su uniforme. "Realmente desearía que hubiera sido mejor, pero maldita sea... el aire acondicionado decidió renunciar a nosotros en un momento terrible".

"¿Se arreglará pronto?" Pregunta Rin, un poco preocupado. Él mira a Kero y casi se echa a reír. Kero está tan agotado por el calor que ni siquiera se molestó en moverse para parecerse más a un animal de peluche normal, como lo hace habitualmente, simplemente dejando que el aire del ventilador sople sobre él. De alguna manera, Shirō no se da cuenta, o al menos no piensa nada sobre ello.

"Ojalá. Me las arreglé para ponerme en contacto con un tipo del servicio con precios razonables, pero aparentemente es un verano donde la descomposición del aire acondicionado es algo común. Probablemente tomará un poco más de tiempo antes de que el aire acondicionado pueda ser reparado".

Rin deja escapar una suave maldición, regresa a su postre helado y revisa el chocolate derretido para posteriormente comenzar a sumergir los plátanos hasta la mitad antes de rociarles la almendra molida encima. Se detiene a mitad de camino para apagar la estufa y sacar el udon ya cocido y colocarlo en el baño de hielo que prepara rápidamente.

"Bueno, la cena debería estar lista pronto. Hice tanuki udon frío." Declara Rin, recibiendo algo parecido a una respuesta entusiasta de Shirō, considerando el agotamiento inducido por el calor. Lo que se traduce como un suave "yay" que suena casi sarcástico debido a lo cansado que está su padre adoptivo.

Rin se ríe y se voltea para terminar los plátanos, ponerlos en una bandeja y meterlos en la nevera. Estarán listos a tiempo para después de la cena, de hecho, es por eso que Rin está haciendo de más. Por si alguien quiere después de la cena.

Pero, mirando a Shirō, Rin tiene la sensación de que todos estarán demasiado cansados como para hacer algo más que forzar el tanuki udon frío en sus gargantas.

**Capítulo 8: En el verano se requiere la piscina**

El autobús recorre las calles, sube y baja unas cuantas colinas, la charla y el júbilo en voz alta de la gente en su interior, atrae la atención de las pocas personas que están afuera y por los alrededores.

"¡Cálmense, cálmense!" Hisakawa Masato intenta que todos se calmen y presten atención. "Por favor, cálmense". Intenta un poco más fuerte, pero es un intento inoportuno cuando la charla en la parte posterior se vuelve más fuerte.

Un agudo y penetrante silbido rompe el ruido, haciendo que todos eleven la mirada y encaren al autor. Tsukishiro quita los dedos de sus labios y sonríe. "Ahora, todos, por favor presten atención. Hisakawa-sensei tiene información importante para compartir con todos ustedes".

Todos se quejan, pero al final son sometidos y se giran para prestar atención a Hisakawa.

El hombre mayor tose. "Gracias Tsukishiro-sensei. Ahora, como todos ustedes saben, tenemos permiso para usar el Centro de Recreación y Piscina Koyomi para estas clases especiales de natación extracurriculares. Todos ustedes se han inscrito y han sido aceptados en esta clase especial, por lo que deben comportarse como si realmente merecieran estar aquí".

En ese momento, Hisakawa estrecha su acusadora mirada hacia Rin, quien frunce el ceño en respuesta.

"Entonces, las reglas son...". Comienza a enumerar todas las reglas que posee, la mayoría de las cuales son del sentido común.

Rin suspira, hundiéndose en su asiento, solo para ser codeado por Yukio. Él mira a su hermano y, con un gemido, se sienta de nuevo y hace al menos un intento de prestar atención a las reglas.

Yukio sonríe a su hermano, luego se gira para prestar atención. Mejor no causar ningún problema después de todo y eso significa conocer las reglas.

* * *

El Centro de Recreación y Piscina Koyomi es un gran edificio hecho principalmente de vidrio. Dentro se encuentra un piscina prominente — o más bien piscinas—, y los mangrullos **(2)** infantiles, así como algunas canchas deportivas de interior. El grupo de estudiantes y maestros es recibido por una empleada del lugar, quien sonríe y saluda no solo a los profesores, sino también a los estudiantes con alegría.

"Mi nombre es Miyamoto Maiko y no solo seré tu guía aquí, sino también su instructora de natación". Al escuchar algunas quejas de que ya sabían cómo nadar, su sonrisa se ensancha. "Para ser precisos, en general, les estaré dando consejos y trucos sobre cómo nadar mejor mientras ayudo a monitorear sus acciones durante el tiempo de nado. Dicho esto, esta es una lección y, por lo tanto, deben dirigirse a mí como Miyamoto-sensei y al menos actuar como si estuvieran aprendiendo algo".

Eso obtiene un poco de risas y la multitud de estudiantes se instala. Dentro, Rin nota a Abe Eiji y se sorprende al verlo aquí. Estar en una clase de natación parece más trabajo del que normalmente estaría involucrado, trabajo físico además.

Mientras Maiko le explica las cosas al grupo, Rin se acerca a Eiji. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Eiji salta, habiendo estado alternando su enfoque entre la explicación de Maiko y su teléfono inteligente, y luego palidece al ver a Rin. "Oh. Tú. Sí, estabas en la lista de los aceptados, aunque me sorprende que pudieras lograrlo..." Él murmura lo último para sí mismo.

Rin frunce el ceño. "También lo logre. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No parece ser lo tuyo."

Eiji mira a Rin con cautela, nervioso por el hecho de que lo escuchó decir algo grosero hacia él. "E-esa es una observación muy astuta". Rin frunce el ceño, confundido por esas elegantes palabras, pero Eiji lo toma mal. "Errr... eso es un cumplido. Y sí, prefiero hacer la mínima cantidad de trabajo físico requerido para estar en forma y para las necesidades diarias".

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?" Pregunta Rin después de ser desconcertado debido al resto de sus palabras.

"También me gusta la información y nunca antes tuve una razón para visitar el Centro de Recreación y Piscina Koyomi. De esta manera puedo conocer de primera mano el lugar." Eiji se ajusta sus gafas, sonriendo con un poco de suficiencia. "Podría ser útil".

"Pero estaremos en clases todo el tiempo", observa Rin. "¿Cómo vas a explorar?"

Eiji mira a Rin. _'Es sorprendentemente civil para un tipo conocido como un demonio'._ "Hay un período de natación libre durante el final de la lección. No es mucho, pero ya que estaremos viniendo aquí por dos semanas, con un poco de trabajo se acumula mucho tiempo como para explorar el lugar y obtener más información sobre él".

"Aaaah... ¡eso es bastante genial!" Rin dice alegremente, luego se dirige hacia Yukio, notando que su hermano se está preguntando dónde está.

Eiji lo mira irse con los ojos muy abiertos. _'Acaba de...'_ Frunce el ceño. _'Mi información sobre Okumura Rin parece ser muy... deficiente...'_ Decide mientras ve a Rin hablar con su hermano de una manera alegre lo cual hace que Yukio sacuda la cabeza.

_'Tal vez, después de_ _Koyomi_ _, debería investigarlo.'_ Eiji lo considera, cerrando su smartphone y comenzando a seguir al resto del grupo a su piscina asignada.

Rin está demostrando ser una persona muy interesante.

* * *

El vestuario apenas está medio lleno, considerando que se trata de un edificio público, pero de alguna manera, solo la mitad de la clase de los chicos — apenas unos 10 más o menos —, lo hace sentir abarrotado y lleno de gente.

"Maldita sea, devuélveme eso!"

"Woah, Takasu, ¿de dónde obtuviste todos esos músculos?"

"¡Eso duele! ¡Mira por donde estás agitando esos brazos!

_'Por otra parte...'_ Yukio mira al grupo con cautela. ' _Probablemente se deba a cuan... entusiastas están siendo las personas'._

"¡Esto es tan genial!" Rin sonríe junto a Yukio. Yukio mira por encima de su hombro y resopla al ver a su hermano atrapado a medio camino de quitarse la camisa. Rin se desenreda un momento después y sacude un poco la cabeza, luego sonríe a Yukio. "Y va a estar fresco también, en la piscina".

Yukio parpadea por un momento, luego se da cuenta de lo que Rin está tratando de hacer. "Sí. Por eso aprovechaste la oportunidad".

"Ugh. Juro que este verano es más caluroso que el último..." Rin se lamenta, se quita los pantalones sin cuidado y va por sus bañadores. Trajes de natación escolares, por supuesto, ya que este es un evento escolar a pesar de ser un viaje en autobús lejos de su escuela.

Yukio sonríe y vuelve a desnudarse. Y vacila.

Rin, todavía refunfuñando sobre el cálido y húmedo clima, se da cuenta mientras finalmente termina de vestirse. "¿Yukio? ¿Estás bien?"

Yukio se ruboriza. "Ah... sí estoy..."

Rin parpadea y mira las manos de Yukio, congeladas en la parte inferior de su camisa. Y lo comprende. "Oh. Cierto. Yukio, nadie te va a molestar por tus lunares aquí." Dice Rin, bajando la voz por el bien de Yukio. "Si lo hacen, dímelo y lo resolveré".

Yukio mira la destellante sonrisa de Rin y se encuentra relajándose. "Aaah... sí..."

"Además, has venido hasta aquí y también te has registrado. No puedes evitarlo ahora." Rin sonríe a Yukio y le acaricia el cabello.

Yukio frunce el ceño a Rin o intenta hacerlo, demasiado ocupado tratando de no sonreírle a Rin. _'_ _Nii_ _-san... todo esto es tu culpa y lo sabes.'_

Por otra parte, estar en la piscina con Rin suena muy divertido, sin importar la ocasión. Han pasado años desde que visitaron una piscina pública para divertirse y no se parecía en nada a este lugar.

* * *

Los estudiantes se esparcieron por el área de la piscina como un enjambre excitado, incluso los miembros más débiles como Eiji y Yukio quedaron atrapados en su prisa. En el caso de Eiji, termina cayendo y lastimándose.

Rin atrapa a Yukio y lo atrae hacia una zona segura a su alrededor, mientras Rin fulminaba con la mirada a la persona que casi derriba a su hermano.

"Cálmate, Nii-san..." Yukio suspira y estira el cuello para ver a Maiko tratando de llamar la atención de todos. Desafortunadamente, la piscina les parece muy interesante a todos y hay fuertes debates sobre si saltar o no en seguida.

Rin parpadea y mira a Yukio, retrocediendo para darle algo de espacio cuando se da cuenta de que está bien. Mirando a su alrededor, Rin adquiere una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Oh, Tsukishiro-sensei también va a nadar!"

Yukio parpadea y trata de ver a dicha maestra a través de la multitud, pero la gente se mueve en el momento equivocado y bloquea su vista. Yukio frunce el ceño y se pregunta si realmente podrá ver a Tsukishiro.

Un agudo silbido es la respuesta a eso y pronto todos se vuelven hacia Maiko, quien parece aliviada por el hecho de que Tsukishiro haya llamado la atención de todos.

"Ahora, todos, en este momento estamos en clase y debes respetar a Miyamoto-san tal como lo harías conmigo o con cualquier otra persona en la escuela". Tsukishiro observa al grupo. "¿Fui clara?"

Un silencio mortal es su respuesta y ella levanta una ceja. "¿Todos entendieron?"

Yukio hace un sonido estrangulado desde lo profundo de su garganta. Tsukishiro actualmente está usando un bonito traje de baño de una sola pieza, blanco con un diseño floral de color púrpura subiendo desde su cadera hasta el lado opuesto de su pecho. Abraza muy bien su figura y envía a todos los adolescentes hormonales a un bucle mental.

Yukio contrarresta sus hormonas — oh dios, ella tiene su cabello recogido en un moño pulcro y apretado que expone su cuello y hombros—, y mira a Rin, a quien él cree que debe estar sintiendo el shock más que él.

Para su sorpresa, Rin no parece ser afectado por el traje de baño, sino que sonríe felizmente a Tsukishiro y, mientras Maiko se recupera y comienza a hablar —atrayendo la atención de todos los demás—, él también se da vuelta y escucha.

Yukio lo mira fijamente. "Uh... Nii-san, ¿estás bien?"

Rin se gira para mirar a Yukio, un leve indicio de confusión aparece en sus ojos. "¿Qué quieres decir Yukio?"

Yukio se detiene. _'¿Debería preguntar?'_ Mirando a Rin, Yukio decide que esto es demasiado desconcertante como para ser desechado a un lado. "¿Qué piensas de Tsukishiro-sensei?"

Rin mira fijamente a Yukio, desconcertado. "Lo que pienso... oh! El traje de baño. Se ve bien, esos colores resaltan en ella".

Rin se queda mirando a un Yukio con la mandíbula floja en absoluta confusión. "¿Yukio...?"

_'Qué... pero... pero ¡_ _Nii_ _-san está enamorado de ella! ¿No es así?'_

A Yukio le lleva mucho tiempo volver a poner sus pies en la tierra y en ese momento es hora de la "lección".

* * *

La "clase" de natación pasa increíblemente rápido. Por otra parte, Maiko definitivamente ha estado formándose para enseñar — y de hecho menciona que es parte de un programa aquí que ofrece clases de natación a los niños —, y también está muy entusiasmada con su trabajo. Ese entusiasmo es bastante contagioso, especialmente cuando muchos estudiantes encuentran sus habilidades para nadar ascendiendo a niveles mucho mejores a medida que les enseña diferentes trazos y consejos para aguantar la respiración, ajustando su estilo de natación teniendo en cuenta sus tipos de cuerpo y corrigiendo pequeños errores que siguen cometiendo.

El único problema proviene de que varias personas a veces se distraen con Tsukishiro, quien está ayudando con la lección junto con Hisakawa. Pero a diferencia de Hisakawa, ella es joven y hermosa, lo que la hace imposible de ignorar.

A menos que seas Okumura Rin quien ahora está confundiendo seriamente a Yukio.

_'Pensé que estaba enamorado de ella...'_ Yukio frunce el ceño y mira a Rin hablar con Tsukishiro sobre algo, definitivamente sobre la natación, haciendo grandes movimientos de brazos para expresarse. _'Claro que él es muy radiante y activo a su alrededor, y aún se sonroja, pero él es el único que no está sorprendido por su traje de baño'._

El propio Yukio se avergüenza de que el traje de baño de Tsukishiro también le llame la atención. Probablemente porque es muy fácil notar que tiene una figura atractiva y femenina. A veces, Yukio se encuentra reemplazando mentalmente su aspecto con cabello rubio y ojos verdes y, en realidad, ¿qué diablos le _pasa_?

Yukio frunce el ceño, apoyándose en el borde de la piscina, y considerando lo que esto significa. _'¿Rin no la encuentra atractiva en ese sentido? Tal vez solo se siente atraído por otra cosa... tal vez tenga que ver más con que ella es la única maestra que es 100% amable con él y está dispuesta a escucharlo'._

Mirando a su alrededor, Yukio atrapa a Hisakawa mirando a Rin de manera oscura, obviamente todavía sospechoso del "demonio" entre la clase. Yukio frunce el ceño ante eso brevemente antes de suavizar su expresión.

_'Entonces, no es que él esté enamorado... o, mejor dicho, no es un enamoramiento romántico'._ Yukio parpadea y considera eso. _'Su enamoramiento es debido a que la admira y su trato hacia él lo hace querer hacerlo mejor a su alrededor también. No es que muchos adultos fuera del monasterio hayan tratado a_ _Nii_ _-san de buena manera'._

"Oi, Yukio, ¿qué estás haciendo allí?" Yukio es sacado de sus pensamientos por el grito de Rin. Rin lo saluda y le sonríe a su hermano, algo que Yukio le devuelve de una manera más suave.

"¡El tiempo libre es en unos minutos, así que ven aquí!", Dice Rin emocionado.

Yukio se ríe y se zambulle de nuevo en la piscina, nadando de manera experta hacia Rin y ascendiendo rápidamente hacia la superficie de forma que pueda salpicar a Rin.

Rin balbucea y salpica a Yukio de vuelta, haciéndole farfullar y nadar un poco hacia atrás. Con sus gafas de protección prescritas, Yukio puede ver claramente, pero no quiere cloro en los ojos. Es demasiado alérgico.

De hecho, mirando a los ojos rojos de Rin, Yukio suspira. "Deberías haber usado tus gafas. Tus ojos se ven súper rojos".

Rin frunce el ceño y se frota los ojos. "Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero nunca se quedan en su lugar y me lastiman si las aprieto demasiado. Puedo manejar esto mejor que tú de todos modos".

Yukio suspira pero lo deja pasar. Detrás de ellos, Tsukishiro nada hasta el borde y se levanta, casi haciendo que un Hisakawa cercano se ahogue en shock, acomodándose en el borde con solo sus piernas en el agua.

Un silbido, esta vez de un silbato de deporte, recibe la atención de los estudiantes y Maiko les sonríe de inmediato. "Está bien, ¡es hora de nadar libre! ¡Tienen diez minutos para jugar!"

Una gran alegría estalla, casi ahogando las advertencias de Maiko para que jueguen de forma segura.

En la parte de atrás de la piscina, Eiji se levanta y se escapa al vestuario. Si maneja bien su tiempo, debería poder obtener al menos una sección del Centro Koyomi cartografiada e información recopilada.

Desapercibido por el grupo, una mancha oscura en el agua comienza a crecer y cambiar. Y, por un momento, suena un silbido y se pueden vislumbrar dos ojos brillando en el agua cuando algo se despierta.

* * *

Eiji sale del vestuario con un suspiro de alivio. Nadie lo detuvo y en este punto él es básicamente libre en su totalidad. Comprobando que su pase de visitante esté firmemente sujeto a su camisa, saca su smartphone y comprueba la lista de ubicaciones.

"Hmmm... el patio de comidas. Eso sería algo en lo que la gente estaría interesada, aunque solo sea porque todos comen". Eiji piensa en voz alta, antes de guardar el smartphone y dirigirse al mapa más cercano del Centro para examinarlo.

Mirando el mapa con cuidado, rápidamente ve una especie de "atajo" para llegar al patio de comidas. "Excelente. Puedo terminar con ese lugar y tener un poco de tiempo extra para regresar al vestuario antes de que me atrapen".

Silbando alegremente para sí mismo, Eiji camina rápidamente hacia su destino elegido, su mente volviendo a la recopilación de información una vez más.

* * *

"Oh mira... es Okumura Yukio, Señor alto y poderoso".

Yukio gira la cabeza para mirar a un grupo de otros tres estudiantes. A juzgar por su tamaño, en realidad son terceros años. Lo que tiene sentido ya que esta clase especial está abierta a todos los grados. Sin embargo, mirando sus caras burlonas, Yukio tiene la sensación de que no se les debería haber permitido entrar.

Yukio mira hacia donde se encuentra Rin, que de alguna manera ha logrado iniciar una guerra de salpicaduras — la cual está ganando con esos temibles movimientos con los dedos que aprendió a llevar a cabo cuando eran niños —, y por lo tanto ignorante de la difícil situación de Yukio en la actualidad.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunta Yukio, suspirando ante la postura intimidante.

Uno del trío frunce el ceño y nada un poco hacia delante. Los otros dos lo siguen de cerca, pero manteniéndose detrás de él. "Estaba pensando cuan arrogante debes ser para pensar que tienes algún derecho para robar algo que no es tuyo".

Yukio parpadea. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

El líder gruñe y empuja a Yukio. "Estoy hablando de Midori-chan. ¿La recuerdas?"

Yukio lo mira fijamente y luego lentamente comienza a recordar a esa chica en particular. Nakano Midori sería una estudiante de segundo año que ha estado tratando de llamar la atención de Yukio desde hace algún tiempo. El chico estaba demasiado avergonzado como para siquiera mirarla algunos días, ya que ha sido bastante persistente.

_'Todavía tengo doce después de todo...'_ Yukio suspira internamente ante eso. Maldito cumpleaños en diciembre...

"Mira, no sé qué..."

"¿No lo _sabes_?" El líder gruñe nuevamente y empuja a Yukio más fuerte, haciéndolo hundirse brevemente. "Midori-chan es **mía**. ¡Mantente lejos de ella, maldición!

Yukio intenta alejarse en ese momento. De ninguna manera se meterá en una pelea aquí, especialmente en el agua. Él no sabe cómo pelear así después de todo y es demasiado arriesgado incluso si lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, el líder lo agarra del brazo y lo tira hacia atrás. "Por qué tú-"

"¡HEY!" Rin embiste, golpeando al tipo y agarrando su brazo, prácticamente arrancándolo de Yukio. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"

Hay un silencio absoluto ante ello, mientras Rin mira al tercer año con los dientes descubiertos y un gruñido abriéndose camino desde su garganta.

El tercer año, pálido, intenta apartarlo, apartando su brazo de Rin y retrocediendo. "Nada". Sus temblorosos y anchos ojos ocultan la verdad, mientras Rin lo observa irse con ojos intensos.

Finalmente, Rin suspira y se vuelve hacia Yukio. "¿Estás bien Yukio?"

Yukio traga, un poco sorprendido por lo que pasó, pero asiente. "Sí. Simplemente salió de la nada, eso es todo".

Rin sonríe. "Eso es bueno."

A su alrededor, Yukio puede escuchar algunos susurros.

"¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Nakamoto?" Una chica le susurra a otra.

"Sí... ¡todos saben que Okumura matará a cualquiera que toque a su hermano!", Le susurra de vuelta.

Yukio se ruboriza y frunce los labios. "Está bien Nii-san. Vayámonos de aquí".

Rin sigue a Yukio, un poco confundido y luego se da cuenta. _'_ _Whoops_ _. Creo que lastimé los sentimientos de Yukio otra vez...'_

De hecho, Yukio está atendiendo un punto delicado dentro de él. _'Genial... estoy fuera de los límites gracias a mi_ _ **hermano**_ _. Maldita sea. Necesito hacerme más fuerte'._ Con ese propósito, mentalmente considera otra conversación con su padre adoptivo acerca de aumentar un poco su entrenamiento. Pensando más en los atacantes mundanos, más como prevención al acoso que por la caza de demonios.

Rin ignora exactamente dónde está la mente de Yukio, pero le permite calmarse y nadar hacia un extremo para descansar. La guerra de salpicaduras había muerto con Rin saltando a la defensa de Yukio, los estudiantes ahora solo están flotando para formar grupos y hablar.

El tiempo libre casi ha terminado, así que probablemente sea algo bueno. Maiko se ve aliviada de que el grupo ya no está haciendo tanto alboroto.

Es en ese momento que Rin lo siente. Impacta contra él tan rápido que pierde el equilibrio y cae brevemente bajo el agua antes de emerger de nuevo. Yukio, notando eso, mira asombrado a Rin. Luego lo descarta como una peculiaridad más de su hermano y vuelve a practicar el contener la respiración bajo el agua. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser útil.

Rin, mientras tanto, mira a su alrededor frenéticamente, tratando de fijar la Carta que está sintiendo. _'Maldita sea, ¿dónde está?'_

En el otro lado de la piscina, Nakamoto frunce el ceño y pensando horribles cosas sobre Okumura Rin. Una vez más, el demonio ha demostrado ser una espina en su costado. No puede hacer nada con ese demonio allí y ahora que sabe que está tras su hermano, sus posibilidades de alejar a Yukio de Midori han disminuido.

Por supuesto, Nakamoto no considera que a) Midori es su propia persona y tiene sus propios sentimientos y b) obviamente Yukio no devuelve esos sentimientos. Pero eso no es inusual para gente como él.

Está tan concentrado en su complot que no se da cuenta del extraño remolino que se envuelve alrededor de su pie hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Un gran grito estalla cuando de repente es sumergido en el agua contra su voluntad. Esto atrae rápidamente la atención de todos y se giran, observando cómo el agua ondea y a los dos amigos de Nakamoto tratando de descubrir qué sucedió.

Sin embargo, Rin se da cuenta exactamente de lo que sucedió y se sumerge nuevamente en el agua. Nadando tan rápido como puede, Rin llega al otro extremo de la piscina en un tiempo récord, sin darse cuenta de la estela que deja tras de sí y que hace que la gente salga flotando en shock o que Yukio lo esté mirando sorprendido.

Debajo del agua, Nakamoto está luchando por liberarse, sin tener idea de que es lo que lo tiene atrapado. Él ve a Rin y se asusta al verlo, preguntándose si el demonio lo va a ahogar por ir tras su hermano. No se da cuenta de lo sorprendido y preocupado que se ve Rin, mientras mira el pie de Nakamoto y ve la extraña luz —según su punto de vista —, que está envuelta alrededor de él y lo arrastra hacia abajo.

Recogiendo su determinación, Rin se sumerge más y va a por esos círculos. Agarrándolos, Rin empuja contra la presión que generan. Frunciendo el ceño al ver que no se mueve, Rin se enfoca en su magia y empuja con ella. El anillo se rompe bajo esa presión y otra ola emerge a la superficie, sobresaltando a los que están allí.

Rin agarra a Nakamoto y lo jala hacia arriba, alcanzando la superficie justo a tiempo para que los dos jadeen por aire.

"¡¿Qué... qué diablos fue eso?!" Nakamoto se aferra a Rin por un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Rin lo ignora a favor de pasar a Nakamoto a sus amigos quienes lo reciben con gratitud y lo ayudan a salir del agua.

Sin embargo, Rin sigue estando alerta, ya que siente que la Carta todavía está activa y sondeando. _'¿Por mi tal vez?'_ Rin lo considera y comienza a nadar con cuidado hacia la escalera más cercana.

En cambio, él nada contra Yukio.

"Nii-san! ¿Qué fue eso?" Yukio mira a su hermano preocupado. Luego mira hacia la piscina. Los maestros ahora están haciendo todo lo posible para sacar a los estudiantes de la piscina, pero muchos no están seguros de lo que pasó o están demasiado asustados como para escuchar.

Rin mira a Yukio y se pregunta qué decir. _'Maldita sea, no puedo decirle la verdad...'_ Rin mira alrededor de la piscina, sintiendo que la Carta se agita. _'¿Qué va a hacer...?'_

En ese momento, Rin se da cuenta de que la Carta se dirige directamente a Yukio. "¡Yukio, muévete!" Rin grita, empujando a Yukio hacia atrás y haciéndolo caer al agua brevemente.

"¡Nii-san!" Yukio mira mal a su hermano. O más bien dónde estaba su hermano. "¡Nii-san!"

No hay nada más que ondas en el agua y Yukio entra en pánico. _'Oh no, no me digas...'_

Debajo de la superficie de la piscina, oscurecidos por la oscura y mágica agua , Rin mira con horror a la Carta que tiene delante. Tiene grandes orejas que parecen casi aletas y un "pelo" largo y extenso que flota a su alrededor. Pero lo más importante son los ojos furiosos y los afilados colmillos que muestra a Rin.

Esta Carta es hostil y planea matarlo, un punto que es comprobado cuando envuelve sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Rin y comenzar a estrangularlo. Rin lucha pero él puede sentir la oscuridad arrastrándose por los bordes de su visión...

* * *

En la superficie hay un pandemónium, ya que todos se vuelven locos porque esta vez todos vieron lo que sucedió. Vieron una extraña ola oscura emerger y derribar a Rin exactamente donde estaba Yukio.

Yukio está a punto de sumergirse en el agua, solo para que Hisakawa lo detenga y lo arrastre fuera del agua. "¡Qué... no, espera! ¡Nii-san!" Yukio es frenético y lucha por liberarse. "¡Nii-san!"

Pero no se ve nada en la superficie, excepto por lo oscura que se ve la piscina de repente.

Luego, un grito de asombro resuena y Yukio se da la vuelta para ver a Tsukishiro hacer un elegante clavado directamente en la piscina. Él mira asombrado mientras ella se sumerge profundamente en el agua, perdiendo visibilidad de ella rápidamente, y directamente en el lugar exacto donde Rin se hundió.

Se mantiene silencioso por un largo momento, todos aguantando la respiración con miedo y tensión.

Entonces la superficie se quiebra y Tsukishiro jadea. En sus brazos está Rin, quien está inconsciente y flácido en ellos. Yukio se queda sin aliento y se escapa del conmocionado Hisakawa. "¡Nii-san!"

Tsukishiro empuja a Rin a tierra firme y luego sale tras él. Ella da vuelta cuidadosamente a Rin y le frota la espalda, diciendo algo suavemente en voz baja.

Yukio los mira fijamente, por un momento, notando algo extraño — una luz—, yendo de Tsukishiro a Rin. Pero eso es descartado cuando Rin tose y escupe agua de la piscina, abriendo los ojos y jadeando para respirar mientras se apoya sobre sus manos y rodillas.

"¡Nii-san!" Yukio cae junto a su hermano, sintiendo lágrimas de alivio en sus ojos.

Rin toma dos grandes bocanadas de aire y luego mira a Yukio, sonriendo. "Yukio. Estás a salvo."

"¡Maldición Nii-san!" Yukio arroja su cautela al viento y abraza a su hermano. Rin se sobresalta por un momento, luego lo devuelve con gratitud, aspirando profundamente el aroma de Yukio.

Junto a ellos, Tsukishiro suspira y sonríe aliviada. Luego se gira para mirar la piscina, la cual ha perdido su extraña oscuridad y ahora se ve tan normal como antes.

Se vuelve hacia Maiko, quien parece preocupada pero no tan sorprendida como debería, con una mirada seria. "¿Ahora qué, exactamente, fue eso?"

Maiko palidece ante esas palabras y lame sus labios, mirando con preocupación entre Tsukishiro y Rin. "Um..."

En el otro extremo, justo enfrente de la mirada de Tsukishiro y Maiko, está Eiji, quien tiene su rostro en sus manos. "Por supuesto..." Murmura para sí mismo. "Por supuesto que me perdí el obtener un registro de primera mano de algo que ocurrió aquí..."

Luego se endereza, se ajusta las gafas y acude a los primeros testigos probables, un trío de chicas que parecen haber sido choqueadas por los acontecimientos. Lo mejor es comenzar a recopilar la información que pueda mientras aun esta fresca en la cabeza de todos.

* * *

Una vez que todos están fuera de la piscina y vuelven al vestíbulo, finalmente llega la explicación del propietario del Centro, Taniguchi Takeshi, quien se ve pálido al ver a los aterrorizados estudiantes y a una Tsukishiro muy enojada.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Exige Tsukishiro. "Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora".

Taniguchi se contrae bajo eso y mira sus manos retorciéndose. "B-bueno... es... no fue tan malo hasta hoy".

Esto llama la atención, incluso de Rin y Yukio, los cuales están sentados en los escalones cercanos.

"¿No tan malo?" Pregunta Tsukishiro. Taniguchi se estremece cuando de alguna manera hace que su voz tranquila y razonable suene amenazante. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"En serio, ¿qué fue eso?" Hisakawa pregunta, limpiándose el sudor nervioso de su frente. "¿Que paso allí?"

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber también".

Esa voz hace que Rin y Yukio levanten sus cabezas y miren alrededor. "¡Tou-san!" "¡Oyaji!"

Fujimoto Shirō levanta una ceja hacia Taniguchi, luego se vuelve hacia sus hijos. "Rin, ¿estás bien?", Pregunta, agachándose junto a los escalones donde están Rin y Yukio. "Llegué aquí tan rápido como pude una vez que Tsukishiro me contactó".

Hisakawa parpadea y se gira hacia Tsukishiro. "¿Usted lo contactó?"

Tsukishiro le da una mirada inexpresiva. "Sí. Así como a la madre de Nakamoto-kun. Ellos son los dos estudiantes que sufrieron graves daños por el incidente, por lo que merecen saberlo".

Taniguchi no está prestando atención a esto, está demasiado ocupado mirando el pin exorcista de Shirō con algo parecido a la esperanza desesperada.

Rin asiente lentamente a la pregunta de Shirō. "Estoy bien". Su voz es áspera y hace que Shirō frunza el ceño por lo que Rin le asegura nuevamente, "Estoy vivo y creo que tragué demasiado cloro, así que me siento un poco enfermo".

Shirō sonríe aliviado. "Bien, eso es bueno. ¿Tú también estás bien Yukio?"

Yukio asiente, con los labios apretados.

Shirō le da un asentimiento rápido con la cabeza y luego se pone de pie. "Entonces, ¿le importaría decirme cómo fue que mi hijo casi se ahoga en su piscina?"

Desapercibido, Eiji se acerca más a los adultos, con su smartphone listo y un arrebato de emoción en su rostro. _'¡Esta es una información realmente increíble!'_

Taniguchi levanta finalmente la vista del alfiler de exorcista de Shirō. Comienza a hablar cuando se da cuenta de que Shirō se dio cuenta de eso y ahora tiene una expresión pensativa en su rostro; y también una enojada.

"B-bueno, no comenzó con mucho. Sólo pequeñas cosas. Agua apareciendo lejos de la piscina, como realmente muy lejos". Empieza, tropezando con sus palabras a veces. "Como si alguien la hubiera llevado allí a propósito y luego hubiera vaciado una gran tina por todo el lugar. Pero no encontramos nada en nuestras cámaras de seguridad. Luego estaban los tirones y las sensaciones extrañas que algunos de nuestros clientes informaron mientras estaban en la piscina. Y, a veces, una piscina se volvería muy oscura, casi turbia. No puedes ver nada allí dentro, mucho menos el fondo. ¡Pero nadie resultó herido ni fue atacado antes!" Protesta, retorciéndose las manos de nuevo.

Shirō se ve reflexivo al respecto. Tsukishiro también se ve pensativa, a juzgar por sus expresiones, parecen ser los únicos que tienen alguna idea de lo que eso significa.

"Ya veo..." Shirō da un paso adelante y le entrega con cuidado una tarjeta de visita al tembloroso Taniguchi quien la acepta con gratitud.

"Vamos a tener que cancelar las clases hasta que esto se solucione". Hisakawa suspira al oír eso. "Nadie va a estar feliz por eso".

"Es cierto, pero es mejor que sean infelices que heridos", señala Tsukishiro, siempre la fuente de la lógica.

"¿Disculpe?, ¿Fujimoto-san?"

Shirō se da vuelta para ver a una mujer mayor, una que tiene a Nakamoto en un agarre firme. "¿Sí...?"

"Nakamoto Nobuko." Ella se presenta. "Mi mal educado hijo fue rescatado por su hijo, ¿Rin-kun, verdad? Tengo que ofrecerte un agradecimiento por ello. Lo que sea que le hayas enseñado mientras crecía funciono. Me gustaría saber lo que hiciste allí. Podría ayudarme a reformar a mi propio hijo".

"Kaa-san..." Se queja Nakamoto.

Ella lo sacude. "No "Kaa-san" a mi Masaru. Ahora ve y agradece al chico que te rescató".

Nakamoto se ve horrorizado de solo pensar en ello, pero, mirando entre su madre y el curioso Rin, se desliza hacia Rin.

Shirō se ríe. "Me temo que no estoy seguro de lo que hice exactamente para que mis hijos salieran bien".

"Bueno, supongo que la mayoría de los padres pasan la mitad del tiempo sin estar seguros de lo que están haciendo". Nobuko resopla ante eso. "Pero con el peligro de la piscina yeesh... Masaru estaba deseando venir, con este clima tan horrible".

"Al igual que mis hijos." Shirō suspira y mira al trío de chicos, Nakamoto se ve ligeramente horrorizado ante el feliz balbuceo de Rin que está siendo empujado a su oído mientras Yukio se ve muy divertido e incluso reivindicado.

"Esto no es bueno..." Nobuko mira a Shirō con cautela. "¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?"

Shirō se sobresalta antes de darse cuenta de que ella también parece reconocer su pin. "Bueno... si el servicio de asistencia recibe la solicitud, por supuesto, la atenderé".

Nobuko se ve feliz y aliviada por eso. "Eso es bueno. "Nunca me importó si era real o no antes, pero si lo que sucedió es verdad... no importa lo que yo crea, ¿no?"

Shirō lo considera por un momento, luego asiente lentamente. "No... no, no lo hace".

Él mira a los niños y aprieta los labios. _Los dos casi mueren._ Rin _casi muere. No voy a quedarme inactivo ante eso en lo absoluto._

Después de todo, él es el Paladín. ¿De qué sirve todo ese poder si no puedes tirar de algunas cuerdas para asegurarte de que un demonio de agua sea derrotado correctamente?

* * *

Esa noche, Rin se esconde en su habitación con Kero, con la cara seria y preocupada por lo que escuchó en el Centro Koyomi.

Kero, a quien Rin acababa de informar sobre los acontecimientos que allí ocurrieron, está igual de serio. "Esto no es una buena noticia. No es buena en lo absoluto."

"No." Rin suspira. "Oyaji va a ser llamado pronto, simplemente lo sé. Ese tipo nervioso está obligado a ceder y ponerse en contacto con la Orden para obtener ayuda. Pagará cualquier tarifa para resolver el problema".

"Y ya que tú y tu hermano fueron heridos..." Kero agita sus alas brevemente. "Tu viejo se va a asegurar de conseguir esta misión sin importar nada".

"Lo que significa... Watery, dijiste, ¿verdad?" Rin se desploma mientras Kero asiente. "Watery lo va a matar a él y al resto de su equipo".

Están en absoluto silencio durante mucho tiempo.

"Pero tú tampoco puedes hacer mucho Rin", dice Kero con tristeza. "Watery es una Carta de alto nivel y muy agresiva. No puedes derribarla con Windy. Tal vez Sword pueda ayudar, pero Watery es rápida y viscosa. Poderosa también. No creo que eso ayude mucho".

Rin gime y se frota la cara. "¿Entonces, qué hago? ¡No puedo simplemente renunciar!"

"Pensarás en algo". Kero le asegura a Rin. "Tienes al menos cerca de un día para averiguar que hacer".

Rin asiente, todavía viéndose decaído, pero en realidad no hay nada más que Rin pueda hacer ahora.

* * *

Al día siguiente, toda la escuela murmura sobre los rumores y habla sobre lo que sucedió ayer en el Centro Koyomi.

De hecho, las noticias salieron tan rápido que incluso Yukio está perplejo. "¿Cómo se enteraron todos tan rápido?" Pregunta Yukio mientras abre su bento y se sumerge en su almuerzo con gusto. Es posible que Rin no haya podido ayudar a preparar la cena la noche anterior, pero aún tenía las cosas listas para el bento de los chicos.

Rin tararea mientras lo considera, pensando retrospectivamente. "Oh... creo que sé... ¡solo un segundo, Yukio!" Rin empuja su bento a los brazos de Yukio, confundiéndolo, y sale corriendo.

No le lleva mucho tiempo rastrear a Eiji, quien salta cuando Rin aparece delante de él.

"¿Qu-qué pasa Okumura?" Tartamudea, alejándose de Rin.

"Estabas escuchando e investigando cosas ayer, ¿verdad?" Pregunta Rin.

Eiji suspira. "Naturalmente". Saca su smartphone y abre el archivo correcto. "Estoy totalmente informado... por supuesto, no vi los eventos en cuestión, así que no puedo estar seguro de que todo sea real. Estaba en el patio de comidas cuando sucedió. Conseguí bastante allí, sobre todo acerca del viejo gran congelador que tienen, más que nada".

"¿Viejo gran congelador?" Rin parpadea ante eso. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Eiji duda y luego extiende su mano. "100 yen por favor".

Rin parpadea y frunce el ceño, haciendo que Eiji piense momentáneamente que hizo el movimiento equivocado. Pero Rin saca una moneda de 100 yenes de su bolsillo y se la entrega a Eiji.

"No hay mucho allí", dice Eiji mientras se embolsa el yen sintiendo un poco de euforia, "excepto que momentáneamente intentaron agregar un acuario al lugar, pero fracaso. El gran congelador de tamaño industrial que se iba a usar todavía está en uso, excepto por el patio de comidas. Muchas quejas allí, principalmente debido a la forma en que todos tienen que compartirlo y lo fácil que es que las cosas se olviden en ese gran lugar".

"Aaaah... eso tiene sentido. Así que has estado vendiendo lo que sucedió en la piscina... ¿qué más has estado diciendo, sin embargo?", Rin entrecierra los ojos a Eiji, quien suda.

"¡Nada más!" Rápidamente declara Eiji. "Nadie ha pedido nada más sobre lo que sucedió en la piscina. Nadie ha estado interesado en las consecuencias..." Se detiene al darse cuenta de lo que podría estar preocupando a Rin. "O sobre tu padre adoptivo".

"Bien. Mantenlo así." Rin le gruñe. "No me importa, pero haría las cosas difíciles para Yukio si eso se filtra".

"¿Que tu padre es un exorcista?" Eiji se estremece cuando Rin le entrecierra los ojos. "Sí. Sí. Lo tengo. Esa información estará sellada." Eiji juguetea con su smartphone por un momento. "Listo. No ira a ninguna parte."

"Bien". Rin sonríe y se aleja.

Eiji casi lo deja ir, pero su curiosidad lo supera. "Okumura". Hace una pausa mientras Rin se detiene y gira ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo. "¿Crees en los demonios?"

Rin parpadea y resopla. "¿Por qué molestarse en creer en algo que es real?"

Él se va después de eso, Eiji se queda estupefacto por ello. Sin embargo, toca el bolsillo donde están los 100 yenes que Rin le dio y siente un poco de alivio.

Él puede, de hecho, conseguir algo de dinero de Rin.

_'Aunque, no voy a ser estúpido y pedir más de 500 yenes, no importa qué información me pida'._ Eiji piensa con temor sobre lo fuerte que es Rin. _'Sí, definitivamente no hare eso...'_

Entonces observa dónde estaba Rin. "Sin embargo, definitivamente voy a tener que investigarlo en algún momento..."

Determinado, Eiji decide ir a otro lugar para vender sus "productos" a los estudiantes de Southern Cross Junior High.

* * *

Gimiendo, Rin se desliza en la cocina después de la escuela. Shirō levanta la vista de una gran hoja de papel tendida en la mesa de la cocina y se ríe entre dientes. "¿Mal día?"

"No... simplemente hace mucho caloooor" Rin gime. Se anima cuando una idea lo golpea y va al congelador, sacando la bandeja de bananas congeladas. Agarrando dos, sale de la cocina y regresa a su habitación.

Al entrar, sonríe al ver a Kero extendido frente al ventilador en su habitación. "¿Estás bien Kero?"

"Taaaaan... calurooooso... Me estoy derritiendo..." gimotea. Él se anima cuando Rin le muestra un plátano congelado. "¡Oh yay!" Agarrándolo, felizmente toma un bocado y deja escapar un sonido satisfecho ante el sabor fresco, sabroso del chocolate, las almendras y el plátano que golpea su lengua. "Aaaah eso se siente mucho mejor..."

"Heh. Me alegro de eso". Rin le da un mordisco a su plátano, sin siquiera estremecerse ante el frío helado que irrumpe en su boca.

"Ah, me encantan estos..." Kero ya está a mitad de camino de terminar de comer su propio plátano, lo que hace que Rin se ría. "¿Pero tal vez puedas hacer algo más la próxima vez?"

"¿Cómo qué?" Rin le pregunta a Kero, mirándolo.

"Hmm... ¡Kakigori!" Kero vitorea ante la idea. "Puedes hacer de fresa, té verde, ooh arándano... ¡Los amo todos!"

Rin sacude la cabeza. "Tendré que conseguir una picadora de hielo, Kero..." Se detiene mientras mira su plátano congelado y piensa sobre lo que vio extendido frente a Shirō. _'_ _Tou_ _-san va a ir tras el demonio esta noche, creo...'_

"¡Un manual no va a ser tan caro!" Exclama Kero, agitando las manos en el aire. "¡Es tan asequible que puedes tener uno para el fin de semana, y todo listo!"

Rin se ríe de eso, luego se congela. _'El hielo... es agua congelada...'_ Su mente gira rápidamente, pensando en el kakigori y Watery... y en el congelador industrial que sabe que el Centro Koyomi posee. "¡Eso es!"

Kero parpadea y se cae, sorprendido por el repentino grito de Rin. "¿Qué es?"

"¡Hielo!", Dice Rin alegremente. "¡Sé cómo tratar con Watery!" Rin se detiene. "Y también tengo que encontrar la casa de Abe ahora. Necesito saber dónde está ese maldito congelador..."

Kero se anima ante eso. _'¡Lo hiciste Rin! ¡Es exactamente eso!_ "¡Eso es genial!"

"Sí... porque creo que Oyaji va a ir tras ella esta noche, así que tenemos que movernos". Dice Rin, sacando la funda de las Cartas y atándosela, así como también obteniendo una pequeña bolsa y llenándola con algunas cosas que podrían llegar a ser prácticas al final. "No tengo mucho tiempo".

Rin extiende la bolsa para Kero y el pequeño león alado se sumerge en ella. Una vez que Rin está seguro de que la bolsa está asegurada, sale corriendo de su habitación, empujando el último plátano por su garganta y gritando que va a salir.

Shirō asoma la cabeza de la cocina y mira el pasillo que conduce al genkan, sorprendido por lo rápido que se fue Rin. _'Que fue... aah, bueno. Es más_ _fácil_ _planificar el exorcismo sin Rin aquí...'_ Shirō comprueba el tiempo. ' _El resto del equipo debería llegar pronto después de todo'_ _._

Determinado, Shirō regresa a la cocina para mirar el plano del edificio adquirido para la misión y se prepara para memorizarlo.

* * *

Lo último que Eiji esperaba era los golpes que provenían de la ventana de su habitación. Mirándola fijamente, ya que está en el segundo piso, se acerca cautelosamente y abre la cortina.

Se cae maldiciendo cuando ve a Okumura Rin colgando en el exterior. A continuación se sienta en el suelo y se cubre la cara con las manos, con la esperanza de habérselo imaginado.

Más golpes lo hacen levantarse con un gemido. Aparentemente es demasiado real y, con cuidado, Eiji abre la ventana.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Sabes dónde está el congelador industrial, verdad?", Espeta Rin.

Eiji lo mira fijamente, sin tener idea de lo que está hablando. "¿Qué?"

Rin rueda los ojos. En realidad los rueda. "El del Centro Koyomi. ¿Sabes dónde está ubicado, verdad?

"Uuh... sí". Eiji mira a Rin por un momento, preguntándose si debería hacer que le pague, al menos por la perturbación. Finalmente suspira. "Sólo un momento."

Él va hacia su smartphone, enchufado por la noche, y recupera los hechos rápidamente. Sacando un bloc de notas, cuidadosamente escribe con claridad las instrucciones de cómo llegar al congelador. Cualquiera debería poder seguirlas, incluso desde cualquier lugar en el edificio, ya que agrega algunos consejos adicionales a las instrucciones. Arrancando el papel, vuelve a la ventana.

"¿Por qué estás en mi ventana para esto?" Eiji le pregunta, mientras Rin acepta felizmente el papel y de alguna manera logra meterlo en su bolsa sin caerse.

"No tengo un celular", dice Rin alegremente, luego le arroja algo a Eiji, quien lo atrapa más por suerte que por cualquier habilidad. "¡Gracias!" Se desliza por la pared y hacia el suelo, despidiéndose de Eiji y partiendo hacia las calles.

Eiji sacude la cabeza y mira lo que tiene en su mano. Parpadea al darse cuenta de que Rin le dio 100 yen.

_'Maravilloso... ¿esa es mi tarifa para ti?'_ Aunque extrañamente, Eiji no se encuentra molesto.

* * *

No es la primera misión en la que Kita Eisuke ha estado. Eso es imposible, ya que incluso los Exwires son arrastrados a las grandes misiones. Aunque más como portadores de bolsas y hacedores de mandados.

Es la primera misión en la que Eisuke ha estado que tiene a una persona tan poderosa a cargo. El propio Paladín encabeza esta misión. Sin embargo, si los rumores son ciertos, sus hijos adoptivos fueron casi asesinados por el demonio que está dentro, así que quizás eso tenga sentido.

' _Especialmente con lo casi enojado que parece..._ _'_ observa Eisuke, mirando el serio rostro del hombre. Actualmente está limpiando su escopeta y comprobando que tenga sus municiones. Eisuke, por su parte, es un Aria y, por lo tanto, no tiene armas que comprobar. Todo lo que puede hacer es asegurarse de que conoce todos los posibles Versos fatales para los demonios acuáticos que pueda, y de que tiene todas las demás oraciones útiles en mente.

"Entonces, ¿todos saben por qué están aquí?" Habla finalmente Shirō, atrayendo la atención del equipo. Es solo un equipo de cinco hombres, pero con el Paladín a cargo es más que suficiente.

Eisuke observa al equipo. Carol Lancaster es el Dragoon asignado al equipo, mientras que Jois Luis Arreola y Jean Delacroix son los Caballeros del equipo. Él y el Paladín, quien tiene los _cinco_ Meister por lo que ha oído, completan el equipo.

_'Y, por supuesto, somos los únicos japoneses nativos en este equipo'._ Eisuke observa, divertido por la idea de tener algo en común con Fujimoto Shirō.

Shirō continúa hablando una vez que está seguro de que tiene toda su atención. "Desafortunadamente, no hay nada que nos diga exactamente con qué tipo de demonio de agua estamos tratando. Lo mejor que tenemos es que debe ser al menos de Primera Clase de Nivel Medio. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que probablemente sea de Clase Alta".

Hay algunos murmullos ante eso y Eisuke, siendo solo él mismo de Primera Clase Media recientemente, traga ante el pensamiento de un demonio tan peligroso.

Shirō sonríe sin embargo. "Estoy seguro de que entre todos podemos derrotarlo, siempre y cuando no hagamos nada _particularmente_ estúpido".

Una risa nerviosa suena ante eso, más por la tensión que por humor real. Todavía hace el truco y ayuda a relajar a todo el equipo.

Shirō les echa un vistazo más y asiente. "Bien. Ahora, aquí está el plan... "

* * *

Mientras el equipo de exorcistas está preparándose, Rin se está escabullendo por la parte trasera con Kero, maldiciendo el tiempo que le tomó llegar hasta este lugar.

_'Estúpido tráfico'._ Rin se queja, luego mira a su alrededor con cuidado. La piscina no está tan lejos de él, al menos en lo que respecta a poder verla ya que hay una pared de vidrio en medio. Solo con un vistazo, Rin puede decir que Watery todavía está allí. También puede decir que ella puede sentirlo no solo a él, sino a los otros que están aquí.

"Maldición... ¿cómo hago esto, Kero?" Rin le pregunta mientras comienza a colocarse en posición, llamando la atención del guardián. "Necesito llevar a Watery al congelador..."

"Hmm..." Kero considera esto. "Ah, tengo una idea, pero puede que no te guste..."

"¿Qué idea?" Rin mira a Kero con cautela.

Kero suspira. "Tendrás que usar a los exorcistas como cebo".

"¡¿Qué?!" Rin sisea a Kero. "¡No puedo arriesgarlos!"

"Sí, pero ¿puedes abrir la puerta del congelador y atraer a Watery por ti mismo?", Pregunta Kero.

Rin se desinfla ante eso, sabiendo que su amigo tiene razón. "Odio esto... pero hmm..." Rin se detiene al notar movimiento y ve a un exorcista alejándose de la piscina. Mirando el corredor que está tomando, Rin ve que se dirige hacia el patio de comidas.

Y, revisando el "mapa" que le dio Eiji, Rin puede ver que está en la posición perfecta para llegar al congelador.

Rin sonríe. "Kero. Necesito tu ayuda." Rin ahonda en su bolsa y, después de un poco de trabajo, saca una libreta y un bolígrafo de repuesto.

Kero se acerca a Rin, observando cómo Rin destapa el bolígrafo y luego se lo entrega. "¿Uh? ¿Yo?"

"Bueno, ¡ _duh_! Oyaji reconocería mi letra después de todo." Le dice Rin, como si fuera obvio.

Mientras Kero mira mal a Rin, Rin sonríe con picardía. "Tengo una idea y ese exorcista nos va a ayudar. Y voy a poder atraer a Watery sin arriesgar a nadie más".

Kero lo observa por un momento, luego la bombilla se enciende en su cabeza. "¡Oh! Eso tiene sentido. Entonces, ¿qué estoy escribiendo aquí?"

Los dos se inclinan sobre la libreta, mientras Rin habla rápida y suavemente con Kero. Se están quedando sin tiempo después de todo.

* * *

Eisuke se establece en el pasillo que le asignaron. Él y Carol son los encargados de bloquear las dos rutas de escape principales para el Demonio de Agua, asegurándose de que no pueda escapar del resto. En privado, Eisuke espera no tener que lidiar con el Demonio de Agua, pero no se molesta en contener el aliento con esperanza.

Mientras repasa mentalmente sus mejores oraciones de protección para los ataques de agua, se escucha un aleteo de alas y mira hacia arriba. Eisuke solo ve un pedazo de papel flotando hacia abajo y, vacilante, lo atrapa.

Esta plegado cuidadosamente, y al desplegarlo encuentra un mensaje en su interior. La mandíbula de Eisuke cae mientras lee lentamente lo que está escrito en lo que parece papel de carta.

_¡Hola!_

_Lo siento por molestarte y estoy seguro de que esto te meterá en problemas. Pero no estás lidiando con lo que piensas, así que necesito intervenir y ayudar._

_Tengo un plan para lidiar con esto con poco daño, pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Lo siento, pero necesito tu ayuda ya que eres el que está en el mejor lugar para eso._

_El patio de comidas tiene un congelador de tamaño industrial. Necesito que vayas y te prepares para abrir las puertas cuando vaya hacia ti._

_Disculpa que esto no parezca seguro o confiable, pero ¿por favor? Tengo a alguien importante en peligro aquí también._

_Gracias._

Eisuke reflexiona sobre la nota por un momento, luego levanta la vista y casi cree ver a alguien allí.

Luego suspira. "Voy a ser asesinado por Fujimoto-san... ¡bien, tienes mi ayuda!"

Eisuke parpadea cuando jura escuchar vítores, pero lo descarta a favor de dirigirse al congelador.

Parece una tontería, pero de alguna manera nada en esa nota parece una mentira. Y Eisuke ha tenido un mal presentimiento sobre esta misión todo el tiempo.

Hasta que la nota cayó y le dio otra opción, de repente levantando un peso de sus hombros.

* * *

Shirō se acerca a la piscina. Solo, a pesar de lo que los dos Caballeros detrás de él protestan. Sin embargo, tiene un punto en el sentido de que el demonio podría no aparecer si hay demasiados alrededor.

Shirō se detiene un poco en el borde y mira hacia el agua. Es un color oscuro, turbio, y no se puede ver el fondo. Ya encendieron las suficientes luces como para ver aquí, obviamente no es solo porque es de noche, ya que incluso la luz más cercana no penetra en el agua.

Shirō respira hondo y lo deja salir, aflojando lentamente la tensión en sus hombros. Si está demasiado tenso, va a cometer errores.

"¿Estás asustado?" Shirō pregunta conversacionalmente. "¿Es por eso que recién comenzaste a lastimar a la gente? ¿Es por eso que no emerges aun cuando sé que estás ahí?"

El agua comienza a moverse, fluyendo de un lado a otro y luego lentamente comienza a girar. Shirō permanece calmado y levanta una mano para recordar a los dos Caballeros en su espalda que hagan lo mismo, mientras escucha el sonido del metal tintineando en su intento de ir por sus armas.

"¿Bien? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Pregunta Shirō, deslizando su mano hasta el gatillo de su escopeta.

La piscina explota, girando y moldeando una forma "sólida". Parece casi una mujer, con el pelo largo y fluyendo y las orejas grandes. Sin embargo, sus ojos son extraños y le muestra sus colmillos a Shirō.

Shirō retrocede para evitar las peligrosas gotas de agua, levanta su escopeta y dispara, todo en un solo movimiento. Los perdigones de la escopeta, especialmente tratados para demonios, pasan directamente a través de ésta. Como si acabara de dispararle al agua.

_'Lo cual, supongo que hice'._ Shirō piensa con calma, yendo hacia su cinturón, donde hay una colección de granadas de agua bendita. Desenganchando una, la prepara y la lanza al demonio.

El demonio le dispara un látigo de agua, gruñendo sin decir nada. Shirō logra esquivarlo justo a tiempo y escucha gritos cuando los demás son atacados y apenas bloquean y desvían el flujo de agua pesada. Shirō se pregunta si la granada de agua bendita explotó.

En ese momento, se oye un fuerte silbido y un grito —en el dialecto de Osaka—. "¡Aqui! ¡Estoy aquí arriba!"

El demonio del agua se detiene y se vuelve para mirar hacia arriba, viéndose _enojado_ por lo que ve. Shirō sigue su mirada y ve, apenas, una figura en las vigas. El demonio de agua aúlla y vuela hacia la persona, rociando agua por todo el lugar y obligando a Shirō deslizarse lejos para evitar ser arrastrado por la corriente y estrellarse contra el techo.

Luego voltea, mientras un viento se precipita más allá de Shirō. Shirō vislumbra brevemente un bastón, una pierna y un aleteo de alas y luego el demonio del agua pasa a su lado, justo sobre los talones de quienquiera que fuera.

Por un momento, todo lo que pueden hacer es quedarse allí, en shock, luego Shirō se pone de pie. "¡Sigan a ese demonio!" Chasquea, haciendo que los dos Caballeros salten y rápidamente se apresuren tras el demonio.

Shirō se mueve para seguirlos y golpea algo con su pierna. Mirando hacia abajo, ve la granada de agua bendita y la recoge. Sus ojos se abren al ver que está vacía y mira hacia arriba estupefacto, hacia donde el demonio del agua desapareció.

_'¿Una granada de agua bendita de alto grado y_ nada _?'_ Shirō maldice y despega, la granada de agua bendita todavía en sus manos.

Esto se está convirtiendo en una misión mucho más peligrosa de lo que él pensó.

* * *

"Wooaoaaahhhh..." Rin grita cuando casi se estrella contra la pared, teniendo que reducir la velocidad para doblar por otra esquina. "Joder, Kero, ¿cuánto más hasta el congelador?"

Kero se aferra con fuerza al hombro de Rin y abre los ojos, pensando nuevamente en las direcciones. "Casi allí... ¡cuidado!"

Rin levanta a Fly hacia arriba, apenas esquivando el gran taladro de agua que pasa por su lado y corre el riesgo de mirar hacia atrás. _'Oh hombre,_ _Watery_ _se ve enojada.'_

"¡Gira a la izquierda, gira a la izquierda! ¡Tú otra izquierda!" Grita Kero, Rin frena justo a tiempo y toma el pasillo izquierdo para llegar al congelador. Buceando por el piso, seguido de cerca por Watery, Rin finalmente ve al exorcista al que persuadió para que lo ayudara.

"¡Abre la puerta!" Grita Rin, haciendo que Eisuke salte y rápidamente jale la pesada puerta de metal. Rin vuela hacia el interior y espera un momento, dejando que Watery lo alcance lo suficiente. Una vez que lo ha hecho, Rin sale del congelador justo a tiempo para que Watery pase a su lado en estado de shock.

Rin baja hacia el suelo, Fly se disipa de su bastón y saca a Windy. "¡Windy, sé un torbellino!", Ordena, activando la Carta, la cual vuela hacia el congelador. "¡Rápido, cierra la puerta!" Rin le grita a Eisuke, quien está mirando a Rin en estado de shock.

"Oh. ¡Cierto!" Eisuke cierra la puerta detrás de Windy y luego se gira hacia Rin, con la boca abierta. "Tú... tú eres el único..."

Rin lo ignora, escuchando atentamente lo que sucede detrás de la puerta del congelador. Asiente con firmeza hacia sí mismo, antes de acercarse y agarra la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón.

Eisuke mira desde detrás de Rin al ver que este se relaja al mirar dentro del congelador y se sorprende. El demonio del agua está congelado, viéndose enojado y también sorprendido. Actualmente inofensivo en aquel lugar.

"De acuerdo". Rin hace crujir sus nudillos y luego vuelve a levantar su báculo. "Watery, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Luz brillante emana del demonio(?) convertido en escultura de hielo, rompiéndose y fragmentándose, adoptando la forma de una Carta.

"¡¿Qué... qué demonios está pasando?!" Exige Eisuke. Se detiene cuando Rin se gira para mirarlo, junto con un animal de peluche volador que también parece estar vivo.

"Lo siento, no obtendrás ninguna respuesta. De hecho... "Rin saca una carta y le da una triste sonrisa. "No puedo dejar que le hables sobre esto a alguien. Memory, quítame, a mi y a la naturaleza exacta del _demonio_ ".

La Carta se activa y Eisuke da un paso atrás, haciendo una mueca ante la brillante luz.

Cuando abre los ojos, está solo.

Y aún más confundido que antes. Se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca la nota, la cual se ve exactamente como estaba antes.

"¿Qué pasó?" Eisuke pregunta a la oscuridad.

No hay respuesta.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Rin está bostezando un poco, pero es feliz. Evitó que Shirō fuera asesinado por Watery, junto con los otros exorcistas que estaban con él. Sin mencionar que tiene otra Carta de alto nivel en su poder.

_'Fue un buen trabajo entonces'_ . PiensaRin alegremente. Incluso se las arregló para cubrir sus huellas lo suficiente como para que no haya nada para que Shirō o el resto puedan rastrear con respecto al misterioso ayudante. Eisuke ni siquiera recuerda haber visto a Rin; A juzgar por la conversación que escuchó Kero, Eisuke simplemente recuerda a una "persona" sin una apariencia real adjunta que lo ayudo a detener al "demonio". Para su frustración.

Shirō está obviamente preocupado y curioso sobre esos eventos, pero Rin cree que podrá ocultarle la verdad por más tiempo.

_'Tal vez... tal vez algún día tenga que decírselo a mi familia'._ Piensa Rin. _'Pero no será pronto._

El sonido de una campana resuena en la escuela, haciendo que Rin y el resto de su clase levanten la cabeza de su trabajo. El intercomunicador emite estática por un momento, y luego una voz habla.

"Atención alumnos y personal. El Centro de Recreación y Piscina Koyomi ahora está habilitado para trabajar. Mañana se reanudarán las clases extracurriculares de natación y hay planes para recuperar los dos días perdidos el fin de semana si hay la suficiente demanda. Repito, el Centro de Recreación y Piscina Koyomi..."

Un coro de aclamaciones se escucha en medio de la clase y alrededor de la escuela ante esas noticias, incluso Yukio se ve feliz por eso.

Yukio, sin embargo, se pregunta exactamente cómo fue la misión de la noche anterior y en privado hace una nota mental para preguntarle a su padre. Como ya tenía una misión ayer, no pudo ir a esta misión.

La curiosidad de Yukio tiene más que ver con qué tipo de demonio los atacó a él ya su hermano, ya que nadie pudo identificar a dicho demonio antes.

Desconocido para él, los secretos están cobrando fuerza y un día realmente se volverán mortales.

Pero tal como Rin reflexiono, no será pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)throw it back in their teeth: "echar(o devolver) en sus dientes". Es una expresión antigua, de hecho me costo hallarle sentido en un comienzo. Significa reprochar o reprender a una persona, a menudo recordandoles algo que ellos dijeron o hicieron alguna vez. Actualmente se usa muy poco, y ha sido remplazada con "to throw in someone's face", o " "echar en cara a alguien" por lo cual fue con la que finalmente la remplace.
> 
> (2)Jungle Gym: Literalmente traducido como "gimnasio de la jungla", en español se pueden encontrar con el nombre de "mangrullos infantiles" o en algunos casos "barras de mono" (aunque este ultimo termino no abarca en su totalidad a lo que se refiere el termino en inglés), se refiere a construcciones de madera en su mayoría, donde los niños pueden escalar, trepar o deslizarse, son muy comunes en los parques infantiles.
> 
> See you (･ω<)☆


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Muchas gracias a Miyara por ser mi primer comentario!! Me hiciste muy feliz. Espero que tú y todos quienes estén leyendo esto lo disfruten :D

La cálida noche de verano está llena tanto del aroma de las flores y la hierba, como el de los humos típicos de la ciudad que flotan en este parque.

En la oscuridad se oye un grito,

"Illusion, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Una luz brillante estalla, mientras Rin golpea su báculo sobre la parte superior de la silueta de la Carta y esta fluye en forma de Carta. Rin suspira y se limpia la frente, sonriendo mientras acepta la Carta.

"¡Eso fue un buen trabajo, Rin!", Dice Kero alegremente, flotando junto a Rin. "¡Yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor!", Declara, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Rin resopla ante eso. "No podrías haberlo hecho de todos modos". Mientras Kero farfulla, Rin se estira y deja escapar un suave gemido. "Eso es, hora de acostarse. Ahora que esto ya no va a causar problemas, puedo descansar mejor por la noche".

Kero está de acuerdo con ello. "Illusion es una carta complicada y desagradable a veces. Es bueno tenerla bajo tu control."

"Oh, es cierto". Rin saca un bolígrafo y lo abre, escribiendo rápidamente su nombre en la Carta. "Listo. Ahora volvamos a casa antes de que noten que ya no estoy. No quiero que Yukio vuelva a darme un sermón..."

Kero se estremece por ello junto con Rin. Los sermones de Yukio son ciertamente algo que temer.

Mientras los dos regresan a casa, ninguno de ellos da cuenta de la niña que se esconde en las sombras y los está viendo irse.

"Eso..." Los ojos de la niña brillan y levanta sus manos apretando sus mejillas con entusiasmo. "¡Eso fue INCREÍBLE!"

**Capítulo 9: ¿A quien llamas por un fantasma en la escuela?**

Rin ahoga un bostezo mientras cambia sus zapatos por sus uwabaki. Entre la búsqueda de Cartas Sakura y las clases de natación, Rin se encontró siendo consumido.

_'Al menos el aire acondicionado será arreglado hoy'._ Rin piensa alegremente. Eso comenzará a hacer las cosas más soportables de nuevo y por lo tanto evitará que Rin se canse tanto.

La razón por la que Rin ha vuelto a su vieja rutina de salir por la noche a buscar Cartas es por los incidentes más recientes relacionados con Sword y Watery. Ambos de los cuales afectaron directamente a Yukio.

Y cualquier cosa que lastime a Yukio debe ser detenida.

' _No ayuda, el que haya una razón real por la que las Cartas podrían sentirse atraídas por él..._ ' Rin frunce el ceño ante el pensamiento, recordando su conversación con Kero un poco después de que sellaran a Watery.

" _Sabes, estoy bastante seguro de que Watery estaba detrás de mí", Rin le explica a Kero, mirando dicha Carta mientras habla. "Primero fue hacia Nakamoto, solo porque dejé suficiente de mi magia en él por la rabia. Pero eso no explica realmente a Yukio"._

_Kero parece desgarrado por un momento, luego se sienta junto a Rin. "Me temo que es porque son gemelos"_

_"Gemelos... ¿es como lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que Yukio había sido poseído por Sword?" Pregunta Rin, mirando a Kero con curiosidad. Siente algo nausabundo asentarse en su estómago ante la mirada en la cara de Kero._

" _La cosa es, estoy bastante seguro de que tanto tú como tu hermano obtuvieron su magia principalmente de su madre. Lo que significa que ambos fueron nutridos de la misma manera por su magia mientras estaban en el útero. Como gemelos, podran ser fraternales, pero teniendo en cuenta que compartieron el útero y el cómo la magia tiende a complicar las cosas..." Kero se calla y agita sus patas en el aire. "Tienes exactamente la misma firma mágica. ¡Es imposible diferenciarlos, incluso a mí me confunde!_ _"_

_Los ojos de Rin se abren. "Estas diciendo...!"_

" _Cualquier Carta tras de ti puede confundirte con tu hermano". Kero resume con tristeza._

Rin cierra su casillero de zapatos con eso en mente, por lo que su cara seria es observada por Yukio quien está justo a su lado.

"Nii-san... ¿estás bien?" Yukio mira preocupado a su hermano. Últimamente él ha estado viéndose y actuando agotado de nuevo. Algo que hace que Yukio se pregunte sobre que ha estado haciendo.

Claro, Yukio lo atrapó dos veces cuando regresaba a casa después de escaparse por la noche, pero Yukio aún no sabe qué estaba haciendo afuera tan tarde. Al menos, nunca regresa viéndose como si hubiese estado en una pelea.

Rin parpadea saliendo de sus pensamientos y fuerza una sonrisa en su rostro. "Lo siento, realmente debería estar durmiendo más pero el maldito calor me pone inquieto."

Yukio se las arregla para devolverle la sonrisa, pero es obvio que en realidad no compra la desagradable explicación de Rin.

Sin embargo, para alivio de Rin, Yukio no insiste.

El mayor está bastante seguro de que si Yukio presionara, se rompería en poco tiempo.

* * *

Mientras suena el timbre del almuerzo, también lo hace el celular de Yukio. Rin lo fulmina con la mirada y Yukio parece tímido al responder, mirando el mensaje de texto que se encuentra en él. Yukio suspira y comienza a empacar sus cosas.

"Lo siento, Nii-san, pero..." Yukio comienza, mirando a Rin como si fuera una bomba.

Rin se da cuenta de que ha estado cada vez más molesto. Al parecer, Yukio se ofreció como voluntario para algún tipo de evento súper especial que ofrece su escuela cram. El resultado es que su teléfono celular suena en el almuerzo más a menudo que no.

Pero Yukio no se entrometió hoy, así que Rin decide que se merece un descanso. "Está bien. Solo no te olvides de almorzar." Rin le sonríe a Yukio, sintiéndose mejor cuando la sorprendida mirada de Yukio se transforma en una feliz y aliviada.

"Gracias Nii-san, y lo haré". Le asegura Yukio a su hermano.

Rin se despide mientras Yukio sale de la sala después de dejarle un mensaje rápido a su maestro, quien asiente y dice algo sobre decirle a la siguiente maestra en caso de que Yukio se retrase.

Rin suspira una vez que Yukio se ha ido, sacando su lonchera. El resto de la clase está saliendo, probablemente incapaces de alejarse lo más rápido posible del demonio, dejando a Rin solo en la clase.

Rin rechaza el pensamiento y se enfoca en disfrutar su almuerzo.

"¡Hola! Tú eres Okumura Rin, ¿sí?"

Rin grita y termina cayendo hacia atrás con su silla debido a la persona que acaba de aparecer de la nada y empujo su cara en su espacio.

Ella parpadea hacia él, pareciendo un poco sorprendida de verlo en el suelo. "¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?"

"¡Qué demonios!", Rin vocifera, levantándose y colocando la silla en posición vertical, antes de volverse hacia la chica. Ella tiene el pelo de color marrón rojizo, en su mayoría suelto, excepto por dos pequeñas coletas en la espalda. La cinta de la escuela que tiene sobre ella le dice que está en el mismo año que él por el color. También tiene grandes gafas de montura roja en la cara.

Una vez que Rin termina de mirarla, todavía está confundido. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"¡Oh cierto!" Ella sonríe, algo que molesta a Rin. Se necesita un momento para darse cuenta de que es porque las sonrisas no son algo que otros usen con él, a excepción de su familia y Tsukishiro. "Soy Watanabe Naoko. ¡Y te vi en el parque anoche!"

Rin no podría haber estado más afectado aunque ella hubiera golpeado una roca sobre su cabeza. "¿Qué... qué?" Rin retrocede, aterrorizado. "Eso fue... yo..."

_'Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda. ¡Me han visto! ¿Qué debo hacer? Joder, no traje mis Cartas hoy...'_ Rin encuentra que sus pensamientos _dan_ vueltas y vueltas en círculos, casi haciéndolo marearse.

"¡Me impresionó!" Continúa alegremente Naoko, la atención de Rin regresa a ella. "Cuando me enteré de que Okumura Rin era un demonio, estaba preparada para mucho, ¡¿pero en serio?!"

"Uh... eso... debes haber estado..." Rin intenta retroceder, con las manos delante de él en un inútil intento de protegerse de la enérgica chica.

"¡Eso fue tan increíble!" Ella resplandece, en realidad resplandece y agarra las manos de Rin. Rin se contrae y la mira horrorizado. "¡La forma en que manejaste a ese fantasma tan hábilmente! ¡Debes ser un caza fantasma veterano!"

Silencio. Silencio absoluto es el resultado de ello.

Rin la mira fijamente. Parpadea. Naoko todavía no desaparece, todavía resplandece hacia él y sostiene sus manos con fuerza.

"¿Huah?"

* * *

Es el último período del día y Rin encuentra que todavía no puede desalojar firmemente a la locura que es Naoko de su cabeza. El hecho de que este en la clase de Tsukishiro lo ayuda a concentrarse, tanto como el que Yukio lo golpee suavemente en momentos extraños.

Yukio parece darse cuenta de que algo debe haber sucedido durante el período del almuerzo, ya que no molesta a Rin al respecto y, en cambio, simplemente ayuda. Aunque también parece preocupado por la condición de Rin.

_'Primero está tan cansado todo el tiempo y ahora parece estar en cualquier lugar, excepto aquí, incluso en la clase de Tsukishiro-sensei...'_ Yukio frunce el ceño. _'Espero que no sea nada serio...'_

Por su parte, Rin encuentra que su mente vuelve a lo que sucedió después de que Naoko lanzara esa bomba.

" _Ca-caza f-fantasmas?" Rin tartamudea, no muy seguro de cómo tomar ese término._

_Naoko asiente con anticipación. "¡Sí! Sin embargo, supongo que eso fue más un exorcismo que un derrocamiento... ¡lograste poner a descansar a ese pobre fantasma y con una sonrisa tan feliz!"_

'Uh... ¿qué vio ella anoche?' _Rin suda, al darse cuenta de que Naoko de alguna manera vio_ — _o cree que vio_ — _, algo muy diferente a lo que sucedió._

"¡ _Fue simplemente magnífico!" Dice Naoko de nuevo. "¡Es por eso que he venido por tu ayuda!"_

"¿ _Mi ayuda? ¿Qué puedo hacer?" Rin le parpadea y finalmente logra desenredar sus manos._

"¡ _Hay un fantasma en esta escuela y me gustaría que me ayudaras a encontrarlo y ponerlo a descansar!", Dice Naoko feliz._

_Rin quiere desmayarse en ese momento, pero se conforma con tomar asiento nuevamente y volverse hacia su bento._

_Desafortunadamente, Naoko trajo su propio bento y pasa el período de almuerzo charlando con Rin sobre la caza de fantasmas y otros temas extraños._

El Rin del presente suspira y se cubre la cara con la mano. Quitándola lentamente, se da cuenta de que tendrá que lidiar con Naoko de alguna manera.

_'Voy a hablar con Kero. Tal vez tenga algunas ideas... no estoy seguro de si Memory funcionaría en este punto, considerando que ella ya tiene recuerdos extraños...'_ Rin vuelve a suspirar, luego se vuelve hacia el frente.

Y frunce el ceño.

Rin podría estar espaciado, pero no está lo suficientemente espaciado, como para que una vez que preste atención, no note algo extraño en Tsukishiro.

No es del todo obvio, pero la elegante maestra parece un poco apagada hoy. Sin presentar su tema con tanto entusiasmo como antes y, a veces, no se da cuenta cuando alguien está teniendo problemas como suele hacerlo, lo que le permite aparecer "mágicamente" y brindar ayuda en el momento oportuno.

Tan pronto como suena la campana, en lugar de salir tan rápido como puede, Rin se ralentiza. Yukio lo mira de forma extraña.

"¿Nii-san?"

Rin sonríe. "No es nada, solo quiero preguntarle algo a Tsukishiro-sensei".

Yukio parpadea y mira entre Rin y Tsukishiro. Ella no se está empacando, sino que se acomoda en su asiento detrás del escritorio y se ve un poco cansada.

"¿Tsukishiro-sensei?" Rin pregunta suavemente mientras se acerca al escritorio. "¿Está bien?"

Tsukishiro mira hacia arriba, parpadeando con sorpresa. Una suave sonrisa florece lentamente en su cara, pero es una más cansada de lo habitual. "Sí... oh, estoy bien." Ella suspira ante la mirada de Rin. "Solo cansada. Lidiando con algunos problemas personales. Pensé que lo estaba ocultando bien, pero eres muy observador, ¿verdad, Rin-kun?"

Rin frunce el ceño. "¿Cosas personales? No está enferma, ¿verdad?" Sin importarle lo inapropiado que es, y el facelpalm **(1)** de Yukio en el fondo, Rin se inclina hacia delante, empuja el cabello de Tsukishiro hacia atrás y pone su frente contra la de ella, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente.

Tsukishiro mira a Rin con amplios y curiosos ojos, aunque también aparece una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Rin se aleja, todavía pensativo.

"Parece tener un poco de fiebre. Tal vez debería descansar cuando llegue a casa ", sugiere Rin.

"Lo haré. Realmente debería cuidar mejor mi salud". Tsukishiro está de acuerdo. "Gracias Rin-kun. Ahora, tienes que irte. El autobús de la clase especial se ira pronto".

Rin se sobresalta y se va rápidamente después de despedirse de Tsukishiro, con Yukio siguiéndolo cuidadosamente.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, se desvían hacia los casilleros. Mientras se cambian de calzado, Rin le pregunta a Yukio de repente:

"Oye, ¿sabes algo sobre Watanabe Naoko?"

Yukio se detiene y se gira para mirar a Rin, una mirada desconcertada en su rostro. "¿Perdón?"

* * *

Los estudiantes se amontonan a regañadientes en el autobús, un cambio de cuando entraron al autobús por primera vez. Por otra parte, ahora están dejando la piscina en lugar de dirigirse hacia ella. Entre ellos se encuentran Rin y Yukio, quienes se acomodan en el frente al último porque Rin está cansado y se mueve lentamente.

' _No voy a hacer patrullas esta noche..._ _'_ Rin nota a regañadientes. Está demasiado cansado no solo de la escuela y la clase de natación, sino de Naoko.

Yukio mira a Rin con preocupación y luego con cariño, mientras Rin se desploma y se pone a dormir sobre su hombro. Luego recuerda lo que Rin le preguntó antes de dirigirse a la piscina.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que Yukio sea más apreciado por la escuela significa que sabe más sobre varias personas. Sobre todo debido a que muchos piensan que en realidad le importa lo que dicen sobre él. Yukio encuentra que está agradecido por eso a veces, ya que significa que puede ayudar a Rin algunas veces cuando está perdido sobre lo que está pasando en la escuela.

Watanabe Naoko es conocida, sobre todo porque se considera excéntrica. Cuando se trata de algo "espeluznante" o "aterrador", ella está en esta allí en poco tiempo, con entusiasmo incluso. _Mucho_ entusiasmo.

Y al parecer, ella se acercó a Rin durante la hora del almuerzo mientras Yukio se había ido.

_'Nii-san no me dirá los detalles exactos, pero puedo adivinar...'_ Yukio suspira. ' _No me extraña que esté tan cansado. Odia que lo llamen demonio.'_

Lo peor, piensa Yukio, mirando a Rin, es que no es completamente incorrecto llamar demonio a su hermano. Incluso si está sellado, Rin es el Hijo de Satanás y no puedes conseguir algo más demoníaco que eso.

_'Aunque su personalidad no se parece en nada a lo que alguien esperaría de eso'._ Yukio piensa, encontrando aquello casi hilarante. _'Nii-san es demasiado amable para encajar'_

No es como si Rin no pudiera ser aterrador y demoníaco cuando su temperamento esta encendido.

Yukio suspira y se mueve ligeramente para sentarse más cómodamente. Él chilla cuando esto provoca que Rin caiga en el regazo de Yukio. Enrojeciéndose de vergüenza, Yukio mira a su alrededor rápidamente, pero todos están demasiado preocupados con sus propias conversaciones o pensamientos como para notarlo.

A regañadientes, Yukio se recuesta y deja que Rin duerma allí. Es definitivamente más cómodo que su hombro después de todo.

* * *

De regreso en el monasterio, le toca a Rin ponerse rojo por la vergüenza, mientras Shirō se ríe a carcajadas de la historia de Yukio de cómo Rin terminó tan distraído que acabó nadando accidentalmente hacia el escote de una niña de tercer año. Y los gritos resultantes que hicieron pensar a todos que alguien resultó gravemente herido.

"No es tan gracioso..." se queja Rin para sí mismo, hurgando en su plato.

Shirō sacude la cabeza, acunándola en sus manos. "Oh no... definitivamente lo es. Pobre Rin... tu suerte es muy extraña, ¿no?"

"Cuéntame sobre eso... esa chica rara en el almuerzo es otra..." Rin murmura para sí mismo.

Shirō se anima con la mención de una chica nuevamente. "¿Otra chica hm? ¿Rin se está convirtiendo en un hombre de damas **(2)?"**

Rin se sonroja. "No... ella solo está interesada en cosas espeluznantes o aterradoras, eso es todo y bien..." Rin no se molesta en terminar su oración, dejando que todos saquen sus propias conclusiones.

Shirō le da una sonrisa comprensiva a eso. "Ya veo. ¿Es ella una mala persona?"

Rin parpadea, no lo había considerado bajo esa luz. "Una mala persona... no. Solo... entusiasta al respecto."

"Dicha chica se llama Watanabe Naoko. Ella es un poco... infame en la escuela por su naturaleza excéntrica en ese sentido". Yukio suspira, ajustándose las gafas.

"Eso es interesante." Shirō tararea pensativo por un momento. "Tal vez puedas hacerte amigo de ella".

Rin le da una mirada incrédula a Shirō. "Sí, claro viejo." Rin resopla. "Ella solo está interesada por ahora, pero seguirá adelante".

Shirō intercambia una mirada de preocupación con Nagatomo, luego se vuelve hacia Rin. "No seas tan pesimista. Quién sabe, podría ser algo bueno".

Rin le da una pequeña sonrisa y luego vuelve a su comida. "Tal vez."

_'Pero no soy una persona de amigos. Especialmente con todas las Cartas que se han activado últimamente... Soy peligroso. Demasiado peligroso para tener amigos.'_

* * *

"¿!Alguien nos vio¡?" Grita Kero. Es el día después del incidente con Naoko —Rin había caído prácticamente rendido en la cama después de la cena —, y Rin se estremece ante el fuerte sonido.

Es fin de semana otra vez, así que Rin está solo en la habitación de los hermanos. Yukio tiene otra cosa en la escuela de cram, así que salió mientras Rin todavía estaba durmiendo.

Rin solo lo sabe gracias a una nota que Yukio le dejó.

Rin silencia a Kero, recordándole que aunque están solos en la habitación, el monasterio está lleno de gente.

Kero se cubre la boca con las patas y espera un momento. Una vez que queda claro que nadie vendrá a investigar, la descubre.

"¿Pero en verdad, alguien nos vio? Maldita sea, pensé que habíamos sido cuidadosos al respecto".

"Yo también", Admite Rin con pesar. "Pero lo realmente extraño es lo que vio".

"Ella te vio sellando la Carta, ¿verdad?" Kero mira a Rin y está desconcertado por las manchas rojas que aparecen en sus mejillas. "¿Rin?"

"Bueno... ella dijo que me vio hacer un exorcismo a un fantasma..."

"¿Dijo qué?". Kero parece muy afectado por ello, hasta el punto de que no puede poner ninguna inflexión en su voz.

"Sí... lo realmente extraño es que ahora ella cree que soy un _caza_ _fantasmas_ y quiere que la ayude con un fantasma en la escuela". Rin suspira. "¿Qué hago Kero?"

Kero se queda en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Entonces él resopla. Rin baja su mirada hacia Kero, confundido. "¿Kero?"

Y eso es todo lo que se necesita, ya que Kero estalla en risas. "Oh hombre, oh hombre... hahahaaaaaahaaaahaaa..."

Rin fulmina con la mirada al animal de peluche, el cual está rodando por el suelo y aullado de risa. "Kero... ¿cómo es esto gracioso?"

"Y-yo... ¡Ah, lo siento!" Kero resopla y se sienta lentamente de nuevo. "Es solo... ¡esto es perfecto! ¡Por supuesto, íbamos detrás de Illusion esa noche!"

"Illusion..." Rin parpadea y se sienta. "¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Le muestra a la gente lo que espera ver cuando vaga de forma salvaje! "

"¡Sip! Y es por eso que Naoko te vio hacer cazar algúnos fantasmas. Ella debió haber oído los rumores sobre el fantasma en ese parque y fue a mirarlo. Es malo, pero Illusion nos cubrió". Kero está contento por ello. Luego se suprime ante otro pensamiento. "Por supuesto, todavía la tenemos deseando verte demostrar tus habilidades con los fantasmas".

"Sí... ¿qué hago allí?" Rin suspira. "Supongo que podría usar a Memory, pero no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Mucha gente me vio con ella y ¿qué pasa si ha estado hablando con sus amigas sobre lo que vio?"

"De acuerdo con tu hermano Naoko es una persona excéntrica, así que si lo ha hecho, no es como si le creyeran", agrega Kero. "Pero que su historia cambie de repente, no sería algo bueno".

Guardan silencio por un largo momento mientras los dos piensan en ello.

"Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de fantasma quiere que investigues?", Pregunta Kero de repente, cuando el pensamiento pasa por su mente.

Rin gime. "Uno que _canta_ ".

Kero lo mira fijamente. "¡¿Qué, qué?!"

* * *

El lunes, Rin se encuentra esperando en clase una vez más, a que suene el timbre del almuerzo para que aparezca Naoko. Yukio lo observa al notar lo tenso que está, mirando entre él y la puerta hacia donde Rin está mirando como un halcón.

"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunta Yukio.

Rin salta y luego se ríe torpemente. "Bueno... no pero umm..." Rin vacila. "¿Te importaría comer tu almuerzo en otro lugar? Estoy bastante seguro de que ella va a venir y bien... "

La cara de Yukio se aclara en la realización. "Aah. Ya veo. Buena suerte, Nii-san." Yukio se para y se dirige hacia la puerta, luego se detiene. "¿Seguro que no me quieres aquí?"

"Positivo", dice Rin, sonriendo y despidiéndose de Yukio.

Yukio le devuelve la sonrisa y sale corriendo, casi chocando con Naoko en el camino. "Oh, perdóname Watanabe-san"

Detrás de Yukio, Rin se contrae y se encoge en su asiento. Un suave susurro le dice: "¡Rin, no te retires ahora!", Lo que lo hace mirar hacia su bolso y luego sentarse lentamente recto una vez más.

"¡Ah, Okumura-kun!" Naoko sonríe a Yukio. "Solo voy a hablar con tu hermano, ¿te importa que te lo robe para almorzar?"

Yukio la mira y luego mira a Rin. Rin sonríe y, aunque parece un poco nervioso, en última instancia asiente con la cabeza ante la silenciosa pregunta de Yukio.

"Está bien. De hecho, te ha estado esperando."

Naoko le da una radiante sonrisa. "¡Eso es maravilloso!", Le dice a Yukio, quien la mira fijamente y suspira mientras ella se acomoda frente a Rin, agarrando la silla frente al escritorio de Rin y girándola para que ella pueda sentarse con él.

Cuando Yukio se aleja, se sorprende por lo que escucha decir a Naoko.

"Ahora, sobre ese fantasma...!"

* * *

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Rin-kun." Tsukishiro le sonríe a Rin, quien se sonroja ante su atención.

_'Tan brillante...'_ Rin se sacude de su aturdimiento. "No hay problema", dice Rin alegremente, ajustando su carga con facilidad.

"Es una pena que las clases de natación tengan que ser canceladas de nuevo", dice Tsukishiro en voz baja. Rin parpadea y lo considera, luego se encoge de hombros.

"No se puede evitar. Cuando los insectos se asientan en un lugar, debes sacarlos lo antes posible". Rin está bastante relajado al respecto, principalmente porque no hay nada que relacione a los insectos con las Cartas. Tampoco se trata de bichos demoníacos, sino de bichos normales que infestaron los casilleros de la piscina.

"Eso es cierto." Tsukishiro se ríe, luego gira por el pasillo. "Esta debería ser la última parada".

Juntos se acercan a una puerta con el sello "Sala de Música" encima. Mientras lo hacen, Tsukishiro frunce el ceño pensativamente mientras algo de sonido se filtra de la habitación.

"Oh, Dios mío, el coro está en sesión hoy". Tsukishiro suspira. "Debemos ser muy tranquilos y muy rápidos con esto, ¿bien?"

Rin asiente rápidamente, obteniendo una mirada de aprobación de Tsukishiro antes de que ella abra la puerta.

El sonido del canto es muy fuerte ahora, mientras Rin mira dentro para ver a un grupo de niñas y niños de todos los años practicando cuidadosamente bajo la dirección de otro maestro.

Parpadea, sorprendido cuando reconoce a uno de ellos como Naoko. Se sorprende aún más cuando el resto del coro se queda en silencio mientras Naoko da un paso adelante.

Hay una pausa, luego ella respira hondo y comienza a cantar.

Rin casi deja caer su paquete en estado de shock. La voz de Naoko es increíblemente dulce y llena de emociones, creando un sonido que es muy agradable, si no celestial para el oído.

Tsukishiro tiene que darle un suave codazo para que se mueva y coloque su paquete en el lugar que ella le dice, caminando de puntillas alrededor del coro. Por suerte, todos están enfocados en Naoko, así que no se dan cuenta de ninguno de ellos.

Su voz de repente se queda en silencio, atrayendo la atención de Rin de nuevo.

"No no no. Watanabe-kun, desafinaste la nota otra vez. Por favor, inténtalo de nuevo". El maestro suspira.

Naoko asiente, con expresión seria y notablemente tranquila. "Sí señor."

Ella regresa a su solo, practicando una vez más e intentando llegar a la nota correcta. Rin, mientras tanto, es arrastrado por una divertida Tsukishiro fuera de la habitación.

Lo último que ve y escucha Rin de la Sala de Música es la interrupción de la canción y al maestro que reprende a Naoko de nuevo por no haberla cantado bien nuevamente.

* * *

Rin está a punto de escabullirse por la ventana cuando se enciende la lámpara de cabecera. Congelándose, Rin se gira para mirar a Yukio mientras Kero se sumerge en su bolsa.

"Errr..." Rin mira a Yukio quien se ve muy disgustado con él escabullendose. Otra vez.

Entonces Yukio suspira. "¿Tiene algo que ver con Watanabe-san?"

Rin se estremece y luego asiente. La pausa del almuerzo había consistido en ellos —o más bien en Naoko—, haciendo planes para cazar al fantasma cantante. ¿Y la razón por la que Rin no puede simplemente evitarlo?

Porque Kero reveló que el "fantasma cantor" suena muy similar a una Carta llamada Song. Aparentemente, no es la primera vez que da la impresión de ser un fantasma y Rin no puede descartarlo. No con su escuela siendo también un imán para Cartas por encima de todo.

Yukio se despide de Rin ante ello. "Muy bien. Voy a mirar hacia otro lado por esta vez. No te quedes fuera demasiado tarde, tienes escuela mañana".

Rin mira a Yukio por un momento, luego sonríe. "¡Gracias Yukio te debo una!"

Y así, Rin trepa por la ventana y sale fuera de la casa, con Yukio sacudiendo la cabeza ante las acciones de Rin, haciendo una mueca al escuchar un estruendo afuera.

_'¿Una cacería de fantasmas eh? No es nada más que un rumor, pero si logra sacar a Watanabe de la espalda de Nii-san aunque sea un poco... '_ Yukio se vuelve a acomodar, planeando dormir bien. Después de todo, no solo tiene escuela mañana, sino también otra misión.

* * *

Aunque esta no es la primera vez que Rin se ha colado en la escuela, se encuentra más nervioso. Incluso si ahora tiene una "aliada" ayudándolo.

_'Es la aliada lo que me preocupa...'_ Rin suspira. Si hay una Carta aquí, ¿cómo ocultará lo que realmente está haciendo? ¿Sería mejor dejar que Naoko se desilusione por no ver ningún fantasma o que ella tenga su momento de éxito?

' _No soy bueno en este tipo de cosas..._ ' Rin se lamenta mentalmente.

"¡Ah, Okumura-kun!" Naoko lo saluda desde el lado de la puerta de la escuela. "¡Me alegra que hayas llegado sin problemas!"

"Aah... sí, no tuve ningún problema". Rin se encoge de hombros y se gira hacia la puerta. "Entonces, um... ¿cómo vamos a superar esto?"

Naoko lo mira con avidez. "He oído que eres súper fuerte y atlético. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Rin parpadea, mira a Naoko, luego a la puerta, juzgando la distancia. Incluso sin Jump, Rin está bastante seguro de que puede pasar sobre ella, incluso con una carga como Naoko.

Sin pensar las cosas, aunque eso no es inusual, Rin agarra a Naoko y la sostiene a su lado. Chirriando, Naoko mira fijamente su cara mientras se concentra en la puerta.

Y luego Rin salta.

Naoko deja escapar un suave grito, luego se ríe mientras saltan sobre la puerta y aterrizan de forma segura en el otro lado. Rin la deja ir y espera mientras ella pone sus pies en el suelo, de repente se da cuenta de lo que hizo y se ruboriza un poco.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" Naoko gorjea. Entonces ella mira alrededor del patio. "Tenemos que encontrar un lugar apartado para esperar..."

"¿Esperar?" Rin parpadea, un poco confundido.

Naoko se vuelve hacia él y sonríe. "¡Por supuesto! ¡Se supone que este fantasma es tímido, así que debemos darle algo de tiempo para que salga antes de que lo busquemos! ¿Trajiste algunos bocadillos para compartir, verdad?"

Rin mira a Naoko y asiente lentamente. _'Así que por eso es que estaba en la lista de elementos necesarios...'_ "Entonces, ¿dónde deberíamos ir..."

"Hmm... normalmente iría a la Sala de Música, pero ese es el lugar favorito del fantasma..." Naoko camina de un lado a otro, pensando. Entonces ella chasquea los dedos. "¡Ya sé! ¡La oficina de la enfermera! ¡Eso definitivamente está aislado!

Rin se ríe nerviosamente de eso. _'No estoy seguro de querer estar allí por la noche...'_ A pesar de sus dudas, Rin se encuentra siendo arrastrado por la emocionada chica.

* * *

La enfermería no es tan mala como Rin temía, principalmente porque Naoko decidió que no sería problemático el encender las luces mientras están allí.

"¡Lo único de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es de acostumbrarnos a la oscuridad otra vez!" Ella había cantado alegremente mientras encendía la luz.

Rin está muy aliviado por eso. Más que ver con el no tener muy buenos recuerdos adjuntos a este lugar. Estar a oscuras no habría hecho las cosas fáciles para Rin en lo absoluto.

Naoko se acomoda en una de las camas, rebota un poco y hace chirriar las bisagras, y palmea el lugar a su lado. "¡Vamos, siéntate! No puedes estar de pie y al acecho durante todo el tiempo que estemos esperando".

Rin se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, dándose cuenta de que tiene razón, y cuidadosamente se sienta a su lado. Con el mismo cuidado, se asegura de que haya una pequeña distancia entre los dos.

Naoko ignora los intentos de Rin en ese aspecto y rápidamente invade su espacio personal. "Entonces, ¿qué trajiste como bocadillos?" Pregunta alegremente, abriendo su propia bolsa mientras habla, "Traje takoyaki casero y dos termos. ¿Te gusta el té o el café?"

Rin parpadea. "Uh... té".

Naoko irradia alegría y le pasa el termo rojo a Rin. "¡Aquí tienes! Bien, no tienes que preocuparte por cuanto té o café tomar si ambos tomamos uno". Ella desenrosca la tapa del termo verde que posee y, después de voltear la tapa, vierte un poco de café caliente en ella. Soplando sobre ella, toma un sorbo y deja escapar un sonido feliz.

Rin la observa por un momento, luego sigue su ejemplo con su respectivo termo rojo. Parpadea de sorpresa ante el primer sorbo. "Este té es muy bueno".

"Lo es, ¿no? El café también. Mi mamá trabaja en una buena cafeteria y, a veces, puede traer té y café de sus suministros", dice Naoko alegremente, entregando la tapa verde a Rin. "Sostén esto por un segundo, por favor, no quiero dejarlo caer".

"Oh, claro". Rin lo acepta y observa mientras Naoko cava de nuevo en su bolso, esta vez sacando algunos tupperware **(3).**

"El takoyaki probablemente ya se haya enfriado un poco, pero debería estar sabroso. Ayudé a mi mamá a hacerlo esta tarde ", dice Naoko alegremente, de pie y tirando de una silla en la que encima coloca el ahora abierto recipiente. Aceptando con gracia su café de Rin, ella usa uno de los palillos en el recipiente para recoger una bola de takoyaki.

Rin observa mientras ella mastica un poco su takoyaki, luego pone su té en la silla y se va a buscar su propia bolsa. "Traje galletas de sésamo". Rin ofrece su propio envase con un poco de timidez.

Naoko se anima ante eso. "Ooh, me encanta el sésamo!"

Rin le da una vacilante sonrisa y le ofrece una galleta como muestra. Naoko toma un bocado y se congela. "Esto... ¡esto es increíble! ¡Incluso celestial! ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?"

"Uh..." Rin se sonroja. "Um, las hice yo mismo".

Naoko mira a Rin. Ella lo mira tan intensamente y durante tanto tiempo, que Rin se sumerge en el takoyaki en busca de refugio, probando una bolita, masticándola y degustándola lentamente.

"E-esto también es bastante bueno", dice Rin, negándose a encontrarse con la mirada de Naoko. "Pero hmm... ¿has mezclado tú la masa?"

Naoko parpadea, saliendo de su aturdimiento. "Uh? ¡Oh sí! Si, lo hice."

"Lo has mezclado demasiado y con demasiada fuerza..." Le dice Rin, finalmente, mirándola.

"Guau. ¿Puedes decirlo solo probándolo?" Naoko va por otra bola de takoyaki e intenta probarlo ella misma. "Aaaah... no puedo distinguirlo. Pero si tú dices... hmm... podría haber sido un poco entusiasta en la cocina hoy".

"Cuando no estás entusiasmada..." murmura Rin para sí mismo, pero está sonriendo a pesar de eso.

A medida que el olor de la comida, la deliciosa comida, inunda el aire, Kero comienza a sentirse cada vez más frustrado. _'Argh... ¡me estás atormentando a propósito!'_

"Por cierto", dice Naoko de repente, "¿dónde está tu familiar?"

Rin casi deja caer su té ante eso. "¿Qu-qué?"

"¡Tu familiar! ¡Vi a la más linda y pequeña criatura contigo cuando te ocupaste de ese fantasma!" Naoko está de vuelta en el espacio personal de Rin, resplandeciendo hacia él. "¡Debe estar contigo!"

"¡Por supuesto que estoy con él y tengo hambre!" Kero se levanta de un salto. "¡¿Y familiar?! ¡Soy una bestia guardiana, maldición!"

Rin se cubre la cara con las manos. "Kero..."

Para su crédito, Kero se da cuenta rápidamente de su error y se marchita. "Lo siento, Rin..." Luego se estremece cuando de repente Naoko está en su espacio.

"Oh, wow, ¡eres aún más lindo de cerca!" Ella agarra a Kero y lo arrastra a un abrazo, mientras que el pobre guardián se balancea.

Rin intenta no reírse, honestamente, pero de todos modos se le escapa una risita. "Lo estás apretando demasiado fuerte..."

"Oh, oops. Lo siento... Kero-chan, ¿verdad? Ese es un nombre adorable." Naoko deja que Kero vuele libremente y él jadea por aire. "Ahora... dijiste que tenías hambre ¿verdad? Bueno, ¿por qué no tomas algo de takoyaki? Me aseguré de que hubiera suficiente para tres".

Rin parpadea y mira el tupperware, dándose cuenta de que es cierto. Hay un poco más de takoyaki del que sería necesario si fuera para dos personas.

"¿¡De verdad!?" Kero se ilumina de inmediato ante la mención de la comida.

"Sí. Aunque no estaba segura si los familiares comían... "Naoko dice pensativamente, poniendo un dedo en su barbilla e inclinando su cabeza. Entonces ella sonríe y aplaude. "Pero me alegro de haber tenido razón".

Kero deja escapar un grito de alegría ahogado, ya buceando en el takoyaki.

"Oye, Kero, guarda un poco para nosotros." Rin agarra las codiciosas entrañas que tiene por amigo quien ya ha devorado cinco takoyaki. Al ver a Kero haciendo pucheros, Rin suspira y le ofrece una galleta de sésamo, lo cual vuelve a animar a Kero.

Naoko los mira interactuar con gran interés. "Veo que ustedes están muy acostumbrados el uno al otro. Deben haber estado juntos por un tiempo ya."

Rin parpadea y mira a Kero, quien también lo está mirando, pareciendo igualmente sorprendido. Rin deja escapar una sonrisa y se frota la nuca. "Sabes que... tienes razón. Lo conocí..."

_Un repentino y extraño resplandor hace que Rin se gire, aturdido cuando el libro comienza a brillar. Se da la vuelta para ponerse de pie cuando una figura sale lentamente de ella. Rin lo miró fijamente. Parecía una especie de animal de peluche amarillo-anaranjado, con grandes orejas y alas en la espalda._

_Pequeños ojos negros se centran en Rin. "¡Yo!"_

La sonrisa de Rin se suaviza en una sonrisa nostálgica. "Lo conocí el día que comenzó la escuela".

"Aaah... debe ser difícil ser un caza fantasmas, ¡pero también debe ser divertido!", Dice Naoko alegremente, ignorando cómo eso hace que los dos usuarios de magia suden nerviosamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunta Rin, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el takoyaki y yendo por otro. Tal vez él pueda ganar tiempo para generar una respuesta de esa manera.

"Bueno, quiero decir, aparte de eso tienes superpoderes, ¿verdad? Y tienes la oportunidad de ir de aventuras. Claro, no puede ser todo color de rosa, ¡pero debe tener sus ventajas!", Declara Naoko alegremente.

Rin parpadea. _'No lo he pensado de esa manera en mucho tiempo, pero...'_ Rin piensa en su primer vuelo con Fly y una sonrisa se desliza de nuevo en su rostro, una realmente alegre. _'Está bien. Incluso si es difícil a veces, también es divertido y hay muchas cosas buenas que compensan las malas.'_

Rin entonces se vuelve hacia Naoko quien agrega: "Honestamente estoy un poco celosa. Superpoderes y aventuras suena increíble".

"Pero también tienes un superpoder, ¿no?" Rin se sonroja por lo cursi que suena. "Quiero decir... tienes una voz cantante increíble".

Naoko en realidad se sonroja por eso. "¿Oh? Me escuchaste..."

"Sí... sólo hoy. Estaba ayudando a Tsukishiro-sensei con algo y fuimos muy silenciosos al entregar el paquete, así que probablemente no te hayas dado cuenta". Rin ofrece una explicación.

Naoko levanta sus piernas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas mientras lo hace, y sonríe. "Aah, esos deben ser los uniformes para el festival de verano. El coro se presentará allí". Ella suspira entonces. "Pero simplemente no puedo hacer bien mi parte en solitario. Hay una nota en la que siempre desafino... "

"Realmente no me di cuenta de eso, pero no sé mucho sobre música de todos modos", observa Rin. Luego mira hacia abajo cuando Kero tira de él. Mientras Naoko se pierde en sus pensamientos — y canturreando su parte solista —, Rin se inclina.

"Esto suena parecido a cómo Sakura encontró a Song". Kero le susurra. "Si Naoko ha estado practicando duro pero no tiene confianza en sí misma, Song la escogería. Si a Song le gusta la canción de un cantante, la cantará una y otra vez, pero más aún si el cantante del que la obtuvo no está seguro de su propia habilidad".

Rin parpadea y considera eso. "Eso suena un poco como una grabación o algo así..."

Kero se encoge de hombros. "Ah, supongo que para eso se hizo Song. Cosas como los CD y los reproductores de mp3 no existían cuando Clow Reed estaba haciendo las Cartas. Si quisieras volver a escuchar una actuación que te gusta, Song es perfecta para eso".

"¡Cierto!" Naoko aplaude, sorprendiendo a los dos. "Ya debería haber pasado el tiempo suficiente. ¡Es hora de ir a cazar fantasmas!"

Rin y Kero suspiran, pero aun así ayudan a empacar todo.

* * *

Iluminando el camino solo con sus linternas, Rin y Kero siguen a Naoko a la Sala de Música. Los tres son muy silenciosos, no quieren asustar al "fantasma" que buscan.

A medida que se acercan a la Sala de Música, comienzan a escuchar algo. Deteniéndose por un instante, Rin se esfuerza por escuchar. _'Eso suena...'_

Naoko se entusiasma por ello y comienza a caminar más rápido, lo que hace que Rin tenga que acelerar junto con Kero. El sonido se vuelve más claro a medida que llegan a la Sala de Música, lo suficiente como para que Rin llegue a una realización. El hecho de que ahora pueda captar la energía de una Carta ayuda enormemente.

Entonces Rin se da cuenta de que Naoko tiene su mano en la puerta.

"¡Espera!" Rin va a detenerla, pero es demasiado tarde cuando Naoko abre la puerta.

En una gran ráfaga de aire y repentino silencio, Song desaparece.

Naoko se enfada. "Awwww... esperaba verlo aunque sea un poco..."

Rin suspira y se cubre la cara con la mano. _'Esto va a ser complicado...'_

* * *

Una hora de trote alrededor de la escuela no trae ningún resultado, para decepción de Naoko y la frustración de Rin. _'Demonios, voy a tener que volver mañana a este ritmo...'_ Rin piensa preocupado.

Naoko suspira y se sienta en una silla cercana. Actualmente se encuentran en el tercer piso y se han encerrado en un salón de clases al azar, Naoko espera poder atraer al "fantasma".

Rin se sienta al lado de Naoko. Después de un momento de silencio, Rin mira a Naoko y le hace la pregunta que le ha estado molestando.

"Entonces... ¿por qué quieres realmente ver a este fantasma?"

Naoko se pone rígida y mira a Rin. La sorpresa colorea su rostro, pero lentamente se desvanece en una mirada más avergonzada. "Oh. ¿Te diste cuenta, eh?"

Ella está callada por un rato, mirando el escritorio y trazando patrones abstractos en su superficie con su dedo. "Estaba pensando que tal vez un fantasma cantante es justo lo que necesito para recuperarme de mi bloqueo para mí solo. Si pudiera escucharlo, tal vez grabarlo..." Ella saca un pequeño dispositivo que parece ser una especie de grabadora electrónica y lo coloca en el escritorio.

Rin le da una mirada comprensiva. Le recuerda vagamente al cómo estaba tan desesperado cuando comenzó a hornear. Claro que ahora es mucho mejor, pero incluso con su cocina, Rin todavía se esfuerza por mejorar cada vez más. Si hubiera un fantasma de cocina, tal vez Rin estaría interesado en ello si no supiera nada sobre esas cosas.

O al menos no la _verdad_ sobre tales cosas.

Rin entonces se detiene, pensando en lo que escuchó. _'Song definitivamente estaba cantando con la voz de Naoko... eso significa...'_

"Creo que tengo una idea", dice Rin lentamente, captando la atención de Naoko. "Pero tienes que tener confianza en ti misma para que funcione".

Naoko lo mira con curiosidad, la cual cambia gradualmente hacia la comprensión, mientras Rin describe lentamente su plan, Kero observando con orgullo en sus ojos.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde están en la parte superior de las escaleras que conducen al techo.

"Iré primero, entonces." Dice Naoko alegremente, subiendo los últimos escalones y abriendo la puerta. "Cuando estés listo, puedes venir también".

La puerta se cierra detrás de ella y Rin puede oírla caminando hacia el techo.

Rin mira a Kero y sonríe. "¿Crees que esto va a funcionar?"

Kero le devuelve la sonrisa. "Pregúntame de nuevo una vez que esto haya terminado".

Rin se ríe, y luego saca la llave. "Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Agarra el báculo y luego saca la Carta Illusion. "¡Illusion, sabes qué hacer! Oculta la verdad y muéstrale a Naoko lo que esperaba ver."

Illusion destella y cubre a Rin y Kero con una capa delgada y traslucida. No bloquea su vista, aunque se siente un poco como gelatina para Rin.

Sonriendo, Rin sale al techo.

Naoko ya está calentando su voz y termina su último ejercicio antes de darse la vuelta. Ella resplandece al ver a Rin.

"Oh, ¡wow, que genial!" Su alegría hace que Rin se pregunte qué es _exactamente_ lo que está viendo aquí.

"¿Estás lista, Naoko?" Rin le pregunta rápidamente, antes de que ella pueda comenzar a gritar de emoción y así distraerse de su verdadero objetivo.

Naoko parpadea y sale de su aturdimiento. "¡Oh, sí!"

Rin cuidadosamente rodea a Naoko mientras esta se da la vuelta y respira hondo. Por un momento parece insegura, pero en seguida sonríe y abre la boca.

Y canta.

Por un momento, solo es Naoko quien canta, pero entonces aparece un extraño eco y un remolino de luz. Illusion fluye para cubrir a Song mientras esta se muestra finalmente, cantando alegremente con Naoko.

Rin en realidad se detiene por eso, luciendo como si estuviera conmocionado. Kero no se ve mejor, viéndose más bien boquiabierto de asombro. Juntas, las dos crean una canción asombrosa e inquietante, incluso mejor que antes. De hecho, Rin tiene la sensación de que Naoko simplemente clavó la canción a juzgar por la brillante mirada que en cierto punto aparece en su rostro.

Cuando la canción de Naoko llega lentamente al final, Rin da un paso adelante y levanta el báculo. Cuando ella alcanza la última nota y la voz de Song comienza a desvanecerse, Rin grita:

"Song, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Él baja el báculo y Song se ilumina, fluyendo rápidamente en la forma de una Carta, la cual Rin atrapa. Rápidamente, Rin escribe su nombre en Song y luego llama a Illusion, el báculo regresando a su forma de llave al mismo tiempo.

Se voltea y se sorprende al ver a Naoko llorando. "¿Naoko?"

Ella sacude la cabeza y sonríe. "Eso... eso fue tan hermoso..." Se agacha y levanta su dispositivo de grabación, apagándolo. Luego se acerca a Rin y le agarra las manos. "Gracias. ¡Muchas gracias!"

Rin se ruboriza pero le devuelve la sonrisa. "Encantado de ayudar."

* * *

"Bueno, eso se acabó", dice Rin alegremente mientras él y Kero regresan a casa. "Me alegro. No creo que la próxima sea tan amistosa como Song".

Kero asiente. "Sí... eso siempre es un riesgo. Demonios, el que Naoko consiguiera acercarse a Illusion la primera vez tampoco fue bueno".

Rin balancea sus brazos en el aire y luego los vuelve a acomodar, comenzando a aumentar la velocidad cuando se da cuenta de que se está haciendo realmente tarde. "Pero con esto hecho, no debería molestarnos otra vez, ¿verdad?"

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, el período de almuerzo de Rin es interrumpido por Naoko. "¡Okumura-kun tienes que escuchar esto!"

Yukio se queda mirando a Rin, quien gime horrorizado y a la muy emocionada chica.

_'¿Qué pasó en esa caza de fantasmas?'_ Yukio se pregunta, alejándose cada vez más de la súper emocionada Naoko mientras esta invade el espacio de Rin y comienza a hablar.

Rin, mientras tanto, se pregunta cómo será posible ahuyentar a la energética Naoko.

_'¡Esto va a ser peligroso!'_ Se lamenta

Naoko, sin embargo, está muy feliz de notar el cómo ambos hermanos Okumura están angustiados de diferentes maneras por su presencia.

_'¡Ahora tengo un caza fantasma y no lo voy a dejar escapar!'_ Ella declara para sí misma.

Algo que sin duda conduciría a Rin a golpear su cabeza _contra_ su escritorio si lo supiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Facepalm: Creo que todos sabemos que es un facepalm actualmente, o "palmada facial" (gesto de llevar la palma a la cara con exasperación) en español, pero quería aclarar que preferí dejar el termino en ingles por que en español sueña algo extraño.
> 
> (2) Ladies man: Un hombre de damas es alguien a quien le gustan las chicas (y de quien las chicas gustan) y por lo general entre sus amigos la mayoría son chicas. Suele ser representado como alguien atractivo, suave y masculino. Sin embargo, un hombre de dama es muy diferente a un mujeriego. Un mujeriego mentirá para llamar la atención de una niña; Un hombre de damas será totalmente honesto; Un mujeriego no respeta a las mujeres; Un hombre de damas ama a las mujeres, pero les muestra respeto y generalmente es bueno con ellas.
> 
> (3)Tupperware: es una marca registrada y patentada por el químico estadounidense en 1947. En general se refiere a recipientes plásticos cerrados herméticamente y que sirven para transportar comida.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí esta el capítulo de hoy. Disfrútenlo! (๑>ᴗ<๑)

La lluvia que cae esta noche es relativamente cálida e incluso refrescante. Entonces, nuevamente, con lo caliente que ha estado el clima, esta lluvia parece ser del tipo que ayuda a romper la humedad, aunque solo sea por un momento, otorgando un poco de alivio al día siguiente.

Es en esta situación, que Rin está elevando a Sword sobre su cabeza, unida a su báculo, y la deja caer en una brillante cúpula esférica que bloquea la entrada de un pequeño jardín privado. La luz se rompe bajo el ataque, tomando la forma de un extraño escudo alado.

"Shield, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!" Rin rápidamente baja el báculo y transforma a Shield de nuevo en su forma de Carta.

"Aaaah... qué alivio..." Rin sacude la cabeza, salpicando gotas de agua por todas partes. No lo ayuda en absoluto, ya que ya está bastante empapado.

"Ah, supongo que Naoko _es_ útil..." Kero dice con un suspiro. "No habríamos escuchado hablar de ello si no fuera por su entusiasmo por tales cosas".

Rin está de acuerdo. "Al menos logré convencerla de que seguirme en... ugh... misiones, no siempre es seguro".

_Naoko frunce el ceño ante lo que Rin le está diciendo, poniéndolo nervioso. Pero es un ceño más bien pensativo y ella asiente lentamente._

_"Creo que entiendo. Pero, si escucho algo, te lo diré para que lo puedas comprobar, ¿vale? ¡Y también tienes que contarme sobre tus aventuras!", Dice Naoko con entusiasmo._

_Rin se rasca la mejilla y mira hacia otro lado, un poco incómodo. "Yo... lo haré lo mejor que pueda."_

"¡ _Eso es maravilloso!" Naoko aplaude._

_Rin suspira aliviado, contento de haberla logrado convencer_ _._

" _Por cierto, ¿has oído hablar del jardín cerrado?",_ _Pregunta_ _Naoko de_ _repente_.

Y fue ese rumor en particular lo que llevó a Rin y Kero a este lugar.

"Ojalá no estuviera lloviendo". Rin suspira, luego comienza a caminar hacia un lugar despejado. "Voy a resfriarme y Yukio me va a gritar".

"Oh sí..." Kero suspira. _'Y, tendré que esconderme hasta que el mal genio de Yukio desaparezca. Hurra.'_

Rin llama a Fly en su ayuda, sin querer pasar demasiado tiempo en la humedad e imagina que incluso estar en el aire donde es más fresco, es mejor que estar afuera por más tiempo.

Desapercibido para Rin y Kero, una extraña energía crepita detrás de ellos y brevemente toma una extraña forma mientras los mira. Luego salta en el aire, y desaparece.

**Capítulo 10: La lluvia de verano es una cosa...**

"Parece que va llover", señala Shirō, mirando por la ventana. "Esas nubes se ven muy densas".

"¿Otra vez?" Nagatomo levanta la vista de su periódico. "¿No llovió anoche?" A su lado, Yukio levanta la vista de su libro, con la cara en blanco pero obviamente interesado.

"Hmmm..." Shirō asiente y mira la cocina. Como uno de sus cocineros habituales está durmiendo, Shirō se encargó de cocinar el desayuno. Es uno de los pocos capaces de cocinar más que unos pocos platos después de todo.

Un fuerte grito desde el piso de arriba provoca que Yukio suspire y aparte su libro, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz.

Pronto se escuchan pasos fuertes y Rin irrumpe en la cocina. "¡Mierda, me quede dormido!"

"¡Lo sabemos!" Shirō se ríe a medias, mientras Rin se apresura, dejando su bolso y poniéndose el delantal. Suspira cuando Rin lo mira con el ceño fruncido y comienza a alejarlo de la cocina. "Bien, bien. Puedes hacerte cargo. Por cierto, estás castigado."

Rin se congela en medio de revisar los huevos. "¿Qué?" Rin se da la vuelta con los ojos abiertos. "¡Oyaji! Pero--"

"Sin peros." Shirō mira a Rin, encarándolo seriamente. "Llegaste a casa muy tarde anoche jovencito, y empapado hasta los huesos. No me importa lo que estabas haciendo ahí afuera, pero como aparentemente no entiendes el cómo eso preocupa a los demás, estás castigado por una semana".

"¡Pero! Oyaji, yo..." Rin se calla, su boca se seca y su lengua se siente pesada. ' _No puedo decirle la verdad. No puedo. Incluso con los demonios y tal, él no lo entendería'._

"Te dije que no habrá protestas." Shirō sonríe entonces y despeina el cabello de Rin, ampliando su sonrisa al ver cómo eso lo hace fruncir el ceño. "Es solo una semana y acabará antes de que te des cuenta. Además, sé que las clases de natación han terminado, así que quiero que vengas directamente a casa después de la escuela. No hay desvíos para ti."

Rin suspira, pero asiente lentamente, raspando el suelo con la punta de sus zapatos. "Bien. Escucharé."

_'Maldición...'_ Rin vuelve a la comida y apaga la cocina, ya que los huevos están listos. Un pensamiento hace que se dirija al refrigerador y saque el pepino en vinagre que hizo recientemente.

_'Al menos puedo hacer un buen desayuno...'_ Rin suspira y mira alrededor de la cocina, la cual está empezando a llenarse con el resto de los monjes que van entrando.

_'Y espero que no aparezcan Cartas mientras dure esto'._ Rin se estremece un poco ante ese pensamiento. Él no quiere decepcionar o peor, enfadar a su padre si eso llega a suceder.

Porque Rin tendría que lidiar con esa Carta. No hay otra opción allí.

* * *

El camino a la escuela es más silencioso de lo habitual. Y no son solo Rin y Yukio los que están callados.

Las personas que suben a los autobuses están en silencio, mirando con preocupación el cielo oscuro. La gente en la estación de tren se precipita velozmente, pero mantienen la voz baja, como si hablar alto fuera a llamar a la tormenta sobre ellos.

Incluso Yukio se encuentra alzando el cuello hacia arriba más de una vez para mirar con preocupación las nubes.

Luego se gira para mirar a Rin y se da cuenta de que su hermano está distraído, sin sentirse atraído por las nubes como el resto.

"Nii-san, ¿hay algo mal?" Yukio pregunta en voz baja.

Rin se estremece como si Yukio lo hubiera golpeado y se gira para mirar a su hermano, confundido. "Um... lo siento Yukio, no escuche lo que dijiste..."

Yukio frunce el ceño con preocupación. "Pregunté si algo estaba mal y ahora estoy seguro de que algo lo está".

Rin no responde, en cambio se ve inquieto ante las palabras de Yukio. Esto solo hace que el ceño fruncido de Yukio se profundice y un poco de preocupación se estanque en su estómago.

"¿Qué pasa Nii-san?"

Rin mira a Yukio, abre la boca... luego la cierra y sacude la cabeza. "Lo siento. Nada en lo que puedas ayudar."

Rin mira hacia la escuela a la que se acercan y suspira. "Solo... no tengo muchas expectativas para hoy..."

Yukio mira entre Rin y la escuela. Y luego mira al cuerpo estudiantil que está hablando en voz baja en el patio. Yukio nota que siguen disparando miradas de preocupación hacia Rin y se da cuenta de que el clima actual les hace pensar en temas más negativos.

Lo que significa que están circulando rumores sobre Rin de nuevo.

Yukio suspira y golpea ligeramente el hombro de Rin, haciendo que su hermano mayor lo observe sorprendido. Entonces, su rostro se suaviza cuando sonríe y le devuelve el golpe antes de mantener su cabeza en alto y caminar erguido por las puertas delanteras.

Sonriendo, Yukio sigue a Rin.

* * *

La fuerte tormenta que aún no se ha producido se cierne sobre todos, incluso en clase. Tsukishiro hace todo lo posible para mantener a todos distraídos, pero incluso ella mira las nubes con preocupación a veces.

Rin reflexiona sobre esas miradas, ya que algo acerca de ellas parece fuera de lugar y son diferentes a las de todos los demas. Pero no puede insistir mucho en eso, frotándose la frente y volviendo a su trabajo. Tiene un dolor de cabeza masivo que ha estado creciendo durante todo el día y no lo está ayudando a estar de buen humor.

Yukio observa a Rin mientras este frunce el ceño y parece estar sufriendo, luego mira hacia el frente donde Tsukishiro parece estar padeciendo un dolor de cabeza también.

_'¿La presión está afectando a_ _Nii_ _-san?'_ Yukio se pregunta, pensando en cómo los cambios en la presión del aire pueden causar dolores de cabeza. Ciertamente, Rin es en realidad un medio demonio y no debería estar sufriendo tales cosas, pero con él sellado eso podría dar un poco de margen de maniobra en ese aspecto.

_'De cualquier manera, siento que un dolor de cabeza está empezando a expandirse en la mía también...'_ Yukio apenas resiste el impulso de hacer una mueca e incluso gemir ante la sensación de que algo pequeño está cavando en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Está bien, ¡se acabó el tiempo!" Dice Tsukishiro, extrayendo la atención de todos de sus exámenes. "Por favor, todos entreguen sus exámenes a la persona que está frente suyo y los que estén en la parte delantera me las entregan. No olviden poner su nombre en su examen, ¿de acuerdo, Mihara-kun?"

El chico se ruborizo y miró su examen. "Sí, Tsukishiro-sensei..."

Un crujido de papeles se inicia, el sonido provocando que Rin se estremezca, ya que no parece ayudar a su dolor de cabeza. Sigue manteniendo firmemente su examen en sus manos, ignorando cómo eso asusta a la persona que está delante de él por tener que mantener contacto con el "demonio" residente.

Tsukishiro acepta alegremente los exámenes y los coloca en su escritorio. "Tenemos cinco minutos antes de que suene el timbre del almuerzo, así que, ¿qué tal si todos ustedes simplemente repasan un poco o descansan un momento?"

Se produce una alegría desigual ante eso, la mayoría de los estudiantes comienzan a conversar con el compañero más cercano, aunque suavemente en deferencia a la amable pero aguda mirada de Tsukishiro, pero algunos, incluyendo a Yukio, sacan sus libros o notas y tratan de adivinar cómo les fue en su examen.

Rin descansa la cabeza y cierra los ojos, rezando por obtener un poco de alivio de su dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Naoko se detiene en el medio del pasillo, atraída hacia una ventana cercana para mirar las nubes que se ciernen.

"¿Naoko-chan?" Miho, una de sus amigas, le pregunta, caminando en silencio hacia su amiga. Se dirigían a un lugar tranquilo para almorzar, no queriendo estar afuera con tal clima.

"Esas realmente no parecen ser nubes normales, ¿verdad?" Declara Naoko, girando la cabeza para mirar a su amiga. Las luces reflejándose brevemente en sus lentes antes de desvanecerse. "No me gustan en absoluto".

Miho mira las nubes por sí misma y, a pesar de no creer en cosas sobrenaturales como su amiga, encuentra que está de acuerdo, temblando mientras observa las nubes.

Junto a ellas, Eiji está en su smartphone, escribiendo un mensaje de texto. Cierra el smartphone una vez que se envía y se encuentra frunciendo el ceño hacia las nubes.

Aunque no está seguro de por qué, se encuentra reflexionando acerca de esas desconcertantes palabras que Rin le dijo hace casi dos semanas.

_"¿Por qué molestarse en creer en algo que sabes es real?"_ Eiji frunce el ceño y mentalmente hace planes para irse a casa temprano en lugar de quedarse atrás como de costumbre. No le gusta el clima de hoy, con las nubes cerniéndose sobre todo y un escalofrió extraño subiendo y bajando por las espinas de todos. E incluso los dolores de cabeza parecen ser comunes hoy entre algunas personas en la escuela. Eiji apostaría su smartphone a que también está sucediendo por toda la ciudad.

Eiji no es del tipo que se arriesga, y de alguna manera todo lo relacionado con esas nubes parece arriesgado.

* * *

Yukio no se molesta en moverse cuando suena la campana para el almuerzo, excepto para conseguir su bento. Después de echar un vistazo a Rin, le da un codazo a su hermano.

Con un gemido, Rin abre los ojos, mirando vagamente hacia la dirección de Yukio. "¿Yukio?"

"Es hora del almuerzo. Será mejor que comas. Eso podría ayudarte con tu dolor de cabeza." Ofrece Yukio, manteniendo su voz baja.

Rin deja escapar una confusa respuesta y se sienta lentamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor todo el tiempo. Yukio lo mira y se agacha para que obtener su almuerzo y se lo entrega.

"Gracias". Rin logra decir suavemente, abriendo la tapa y sacando los palillos lentamente. La forma en que se mueve, es como si toda su energía se hubiera agotado, algo que hace que Yukio esté aún más preocupado que antes.

A diferencia de otros días, una buena parte de la clase se queda en el aula para almorzar. Todos quienes se mantienen tranquilos y, en última instancia, se enfocan más en comer que hablar. Las nubes parecen ser más gruesas que antes y aún más amenazadoras.

_'Dudo que sea el único que espera que el día termine ya...'_ piensa Yukio, volviendo a su bento. Es extraño pensar que esta mañana no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto y, a pesar de las nubes, esperaba un día normal. En este punto, sin embargo, Yukio se pregunta si esto es algún tipo de ataque demoníaco.

_'Lo que es una tontería. No podría haber un incidente demoniaco tan grande aquí._ _Southern_ _Cross_ _está cerca de la ciudad donde está el campus de True_ _Cross_ _y este es_ ** _su_** _territorio._ _Tou_ _-san me asegura que otorga la suficiente protección al área, por lo que los grandes demonios no son una preocupación y hace que este lugar sea al menos un tanto pacífico en lo que respecta a incidentes demoníacos.'_ Yukio se recuerda a sí mismo.

A su lado, Rin se obliga a comer. Sabe que debería comer, la comida saludable es buena para él después de todo y siempre está consciente de lo que hace para el bento. Pero el dolor de cabeza lo está mareando y el golpeteo en su cabeza no ayuda en absoluto.

_'Apenas puedo pensar...'_ Rin se estremece de nuevo, acercando su mano a su ojo mientras un fuerte pulso de dolor parece irradiar de allí _'Qué...'_

"No sé tú, pero me saltaré la práctica de fútbol hoy", le dice Miharu a uno de sus amigos. "No me gustan esas nubes en absoluto y apestara si se produce una tormenta".

"Tienes un punto", señala su amigo con un suspiro. "Espero llegar a casa lo más rápido posible. Tal vez necesitamos refugiarnos de la tormenta o algo así..."

Un fuerte grito los hace saltar y se voltean. Sus ojos se ensanchan ante lo que ven.

Yukio también está entrando en pánico, se pone de pie y agita las manos mientras Rin grita como si estuviera siendo apuñalado con un atizador caliente. "¡Nii-san!"

Rin mira a Yukio, el grito finalmente desaparece. Y se desploma en el suelo, Yukio no logra atraparlo al caer.

"¡Nii-san!" Yukio se arrodilla al lado de su hermano.

Miharu mira a su amigo y luego se dirige hacia la puerta. "¡Voy a buscar a la enfermera!" Tartamudea y huye rápidamente de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la oficina de la enfermera lo más rápido posible.

_'¿Qué diablos fue eso?'_ Se pregunta Miharu, haciendo eco, sin saberlo, de un Yukio muy preocupado en el aula.

* * *

Su cabeza sigue latiendo mientras Rin lentamente regresa a la conciencia, pero ya no se siente como si pudiera matarlo en cualquier momento.

Sigue sintiéndose fatal y Rin permanece quieto por mucho tiempo en lugar de abrir los ojos y descubrir dónde está.

Rin tiene una buena idea de dónde está de todos modos; él puede oler los débiles rastros de la medicina, la cama en la que está es suave pero un poco áspera, y puede escuchar una voz suave y reconocible que habla con otra persona.

_'La oficina de la enfermera... esto es nuevo'._ Piensa Rin. _'Usualmente es Yukio quien está en este lugar'._

Finalmente sintiéndose un poco mejor, Rin abre lentamente los ojos. Girando la cabeza lentamente, parpadea ante quien ve.

"¿Tsukishiro-sensei?"

La mujer le sonríe a Rin apartando su flequillo lejos de su frente. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Un poco", admite Rin. Suspira de placer mientras la mano de Tsukishiro se siente agradablemente fresca contra su piel. "Aún cansado."

"Te desmayaste durante el almuerzo", explica Tsukishiro antes de que Rin pueda preguntar. "Aparentemente fue muy aterrador, considerando que pasaste un minuto gritando antes de finalmente colapsar".

Rin parece preocupado por eso. "No sé lo que pasó... estúpido dolor de cabeza..." Rin se da cuenta de algo y trata de sentarse. "¿Dónde está Yukio?"

Tsukishiro lo empuja suavemente hacia abajo. "Ya se fue a casa. Dormiste el resto del día y tu padre pensó que al menos tu hermano debería regresar".

"¿Tou-san?" Rin se pregunta suavemente, deslizándose brevemente hacia un tema más agradable. "¿Él está aquí?"

"Actualmente está hablando con Sagisawa-sensei sobre lo que pasó", Tsukishiro le dice con amabilidad. "Ha estado preocupado desde hace bastante tiempo. Aparentemente, surgió algo, así que solo pudo presentarse después de que las clases terminaran y no está muy contento por ello".

"Oh..." Rin parpadea, todavía sintiéndose cansado. Se estremece mientras su cabeza pulsa de nuevo. "Ugh..."

"Sería más fácil manejarlo si pudieras protegerte", observa Tsukishiro. "La energía está a un nivel lo suficientemente alto como para que incluso los que no tienen nada puedan sentirla, y tú eres particularmente sensible después de todo".

Rin mira a Tsukishiro, desconcertado por sus palabras. "¿Sensei?"

"Rin". Rin se da la vuelta y se ilumina ligeramente al ver a su padre adoptivo.

"Tou-san..."

"Esto es algo fuera de mi experiencia." Shirō suspira, sonriendo levemente y tomando asiento al lado de Tsukishiro. "Normalmente es Yukio quien está enfermo, no tú".

"Lo siento por hacer que te preocupes..." murmura Rin. Extraña la penetrante mirada que Shirō le da ante eso, demasiado ocupado tratando de lidiar con su dolor.

"Bueno, ya que estás despierto ahora, debería ser posible llevarte a casa. De algún modo. Mi espalda ya no es lo que solía ser." Shirō bromea.

Rin se pone rígido ante esa sugerencia y logra un fulgor plausible a pesar de su agotamiento. "De ninguna manera. Puedo caminar, lo juro".

"Sí, estoy seguro que puedes". Shirō se pone de pie y ayuda a Rin a sentarse lentamente. "Pero lo tomaremos con calma, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rin quiere negarse, pero siente que sus piernas están hechas de plomo, por lo que no se molesta en hacerlo. Es cierto que con lentitud es la única manera de llegar a casa.

"Tal vez quieras tomar un autobús Fujimoto-san." Tsukishiro sugiere en voz baja.

Shirō asiente con la cabeza. "Sí. No planeo caminar más lejos que la parada de autobús que está cerca de la escuela. Debería haber un autobús que pase por nuestro monasterio cuando lleguemos allí".

Tsukishiro sonríe, aliviada por eso. "Eso es bueno. Rin necesita toda la ayuda que pueda obtener".

Rin mira con curiosidad entre los adultos y frunce el ceño. "¡Estoy aquí!"

Los dos adultos se vuelven a mirar a Rin y sonríen (o se burlan, en el caso de Shirō). "Lo sabemos." Shirō se ríe. "No te preocupes, no te olvidé." Shirō revuelve el cabello a Rin, sonriendo a pesar de que Rin frunce el ceño.

El ceño de Rin cae a favor de hacer una mueca de dolor cuando su dolor de cabeza pulsa de nuevo.

Shirō mira una vez más a Tsukishiro y luego le habla a Rin. "Vamos. Cuanto antes lleguemos a casa, mejor para tú dolor de cabeza".

* * *

Rin se mete en la cama tan pronto como regresa a casa, Yukio abandona la habitación para darle el espacio que necesita para recuperarse. Incluso con las luces apagadas y los analgésicos que Rin tomó, el dolor de cabeza aun persiste.

"Rin, ¿estás bien?" Pregunta Kero, rozando la frente de Rin con una pata y frunciendo el ceño. "El aire alrededor se siente tan lleno de magia. Estoy sorprendido de que todavía estés despierto".

Rin parpadea ante eso, mirando a Kero. "Magia..." Rin entonces se sobresalta, acurrucándose y gritando a medida que el dolor aumenta de nuevo.

Kero también grita, mientras un fuerte estruendo estalla en su oído después de que una luz brillante destella alrededor de la casa.

Rin se desenrolla lentamente. "Qué..." Se levanta de la cama y se arrastra hacia el cofre cercano. Tocando la cerradura, lo abre sin necesitar la llave, algo que Kero observa con sorpresa, y saca un extraño dispositivo.

Parece algo que se usaría para medir la radiación o algo así, pero en realidad registra la magia. Al tocarlo para activarlo, Rin se estremece cuando este emite un chillido y mira los números.

En colores naranjas brillantes declara que el aire está saturado al 67%. Después otro destello aumenta al 73%. "Joder, qué..." Rin mira hacia afuera y se da cuenta de que debe ser culpa de las nubes. "Pero, ¿cómo puedo...?"

Rin se calla, recordando algo que dijo Tsukishiro. "Proteger..."

Luchando por pararse, Rin se sujeta del cofre y se levanta. Casi se cae y tiene que sostenerse de su escritorio a continuación. Levanta la mano y, respirando hondo, lucha contra el dolor de cabeza.

"Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" La llave se expande en sus manos y Rin se apresura a buscar su mazo de Cartas, llamando a Shield a su mano. "Shield, protege esta casa!"

Una brillante luz se expande y Rin se da cuenta de que finalmente puede respirar. Arrodillándose, levanta el dispositivo y el nivel mágico se ha reducido a un más recatado 10%, algo que es normal con Rin y Kero en la residencia.

Rin respira hondo y mira hacia afuera. "Maldita sea... ¿qué está provocando esto, Kero?"

Kero se levanta lentamente del suelo. Él había podido soportar las cosas mejor que Rin, siendo él mismo un ser de magia pura, pero los dos últimos golpes le afectaron mucho. Flotando mareado hacia Rin, Kero mira las nubes.

"Thunder. Esa es la Carta que está causando todo esto". Kero se da cuenta. "Es increíble en realidad. Ah, no sabía que podía hacer esto por sí solo. Ha estado usando su poder para llenar el aire con tanta energía mágica que no puedes escucharlo a través de la estática. Pero es demasiado agresivo como para que lo dejemos seguir con ello".

"Así que tengo que lidiar con esto ¿eh? Pero no puedo mover a Shield..." Entonces Rin parpadea y saca otra carta. "Oye, ¿Kero crees que Armour funcionaría?"

Kero revolotea para mirar a dicha Carta y asiente brevemente. "Sí. No funcionará si te golpea directamente, pero debería bloquear la... estática".

"Eso es todo lo que necesito", dice Rin con firmeza y observa enojado las nubes. "Solo necesito ser capaz de pelear".

* * *

Rin corre escaleras abajo, con una excusa preparada en los labios para salir a la brevedad, pero se desvanece cuando ve a todos inconscientes. "¡¿Qué pasó?!" Rin le exige a Kero, mientras se deja caer al lado de Yukio y mira preocupado a su hermano.

"Los dos últimos golpes debieron noquearlos", admite Kero. "Ellos _son_ exorcistas y además Yukio también es tu hermano. Tienen que ser al menos un poco sensibles a la magia".

"¿Estarán bien?" Rin mira preocupado a Kero, moviendo a Yukio a una posición más cómoda y luego deslizándose hacia Shirō. Rin languidece cuando ve lo cansado que parece su padre adoptivo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la cantidad de estrés que esto le debe estarle causando.

"No deberían estar inconscientes más de una hora ahora que Shield los protege". Kero le asegura a Rin.

Rin respira profundamente ante eso, y se aleja con cuidado de Shirō. "Así que tengo un tiempo límite para derrotar a Thunder entonces. Bien."

Kero mira a Rin y tiembla un poco ante la furiosa expresión en su rostro. _'Oh, siento que_ _Thunder_ _sufrirá un poco de dolor. .. '_

* * *

Rin se esfuerza por llegar lo más alto que puede en esta situación, lo que significa escalar la iglesia del monasterio para llegar al punto más alto en el techo. Es lo mejor que puede hacer en estas circunstancias y considerando todo, no es lo más terrible que pudo haber hecho.

_'No es como si fuera a estropear algo de aquí',_ reflexiona Rin. Luego se detiene. _'Bueno, no lo haría a propósito y eso tiene que contar para algo'._

Actualmente lleva a Armour sobre él y se siente un poco tonto considerando que parece una armadura de samurai. Aunque al menos no tiene que usar el estúpido casco para que los efectos funcionen en él. La buena noticia es que, dado que es una armadura mágica, es como si no estuviera usando nada más que una pluma extra sobre su ropa.

Funciona bien para correr y saltar, lo cual Kero teme que esté en el menú esta noche. Thunder es una carta agresiva con poder sobre el rayo y considerando los dos últimos golpes que colisionaron contra el monasterio (y sorprendentemente no redujeron todo a cenizas) Kero tiene buenas razones para preocuparse.

Rin respira hondo y mira hacia las nubes. Poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca, Rin grita: "¡Oi! ¡Thunder! ¡Ven aquí, gran cobarde apestoso!"

Un rugido es su respuesta y Rin casi da un paso atrás, pero se mantiene firme gracias a su ira ante lo que Thunder le ha hecho a su familia. Los rayos brillan a través del cielo.

Y a medida que impacta el estallido del trueno, también lo hace Thunder. Se aferra a la barra en forma de cruz de la iglesia, rozando a Rin y haciéndolo parpadear en shock. De todas las cosas que Rin esperaba, no se imaginaba a Thunder luciendo como un Raijū **(1).**

_'Entonces otra vez, en realidad encaja...'_ Rin mira al lobo eléctrico que salta para situarse frente a él. Es muy grande e intimidante, pero Rin reafirma su postura. Se enfrentó a una Carta más poderosa que esta antes y salió ganador.

Thunder da un paso adelante, las chispas salen allí por donde pisa, y ruge. Y con su rugido vienen los rayos, de los cuales Rin se aleja justo a tiempo, sintiendo el calor que pasa volando por su lado. "¡Sword!" Rin grita, convirtiendo el báculo en un estoque y cargando contra Thunder. Esquiva y acuchilla los rayos que se acercan a él, antes de finalmente lograr golpear a Thunder. Este grita y retrocede, gruñendo a Rin y creando más relámpagos para atacarlo.

Rin frunce el ceño, disipa a Sword y llama a la Carta de la que habló con Kero, aunque todavía tiene sus dudas. "¡Shadow! ¡Captura a Thunder!"

Shadow cobra vida y se desliza ansiosamente hacia Thunder, a pesar del intento de este de alejarse, las sombras fluyen y forman una jaula a su alrededor. Rin parpadea, un poco sorprendido, luego recuerda que Shadow es intocable para la mayoría de las cosas. Por supuesto, funciona perfectamente.

No satisfecho con eso, Rin vuelve a llamar a Sword.

Kero se queda boquiabierto cuando Rin se abalanza sobre la jaula y apuñala a Thunder, haciéndolo aullar de dolor mientras retuerce la espada dentro de él. "¡Eso es por lastimar a mi familia, gilipollas!" Rin gruñe, luego retira a Sword y levanta su báculo.

"Thunder, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Thunder aúlla, mientras se ve obligado a transformarse de nuevo en su forma de Carta. Rin atrapa con gracia tanto a Thunder como a Shadow mientras flotan hacia su mano. Rin sonríe hacia Thunder.

"Eso debería enseñarte una lección".

_'Rin... eres un niño aterrador...'_ Kero palidece al pensar en cuánto daño puede hacer Rin cuando está enojado. _'Muy aterrador por cierto.'_

Rin se vuelve hacia Kero, Armour desaparece de él y las nubes se dispersan para dejar que la luz del sol residual brille sobre él. "Bien... ¡volvamos a entrar antes de que todos se despierten!"

* * *

Yukio gime, sintiendo un dolor en el cuello que no tiene sentido. _'Ugh, qué...'_ Se sienta recto al recordar... nada, excepto un dolor repentino, antes de caer abruptamente en la inconsciencia.

Mirando preocupado alrededor de la cocina, se sorprende al ver a Rin frente al horno. "¿Nii-san?"

Rin se voltea y sonríe a Yukio. "Me alegro de verte de nuevo despierto dormilón".

"¿Perdón? Yo..." Yukio mira hacia atrás para ver a Shirō durmiendo también en la misma mesa. "Nii-san, ¿qué pasó?"

Yukio no nota la breve chispa que aparece en los ojos de Rin cuando este se encoge de hombros y se gira hacia el horno. "No estoy seguro. Bajé una vez que me sentí mejor y parece que todos estaban tomando una siesta aleatoria".

Yukio encuentra que eso es muy aterrador, se levanta cuidadosamente y decide mirar alrededor del monasterio. Por si acaso algo peligroso entró.

"Estoy haciendo Tsukemen hoy." Le dice Rin a Yukio mientras él se levanta. "Debería estar listo en media hora. Deberías encontrar al resto y asegurarte de que estén despiertos".

"¿Qué pasa con Tou-san?" Yukio pregunta, mirando a su padre.

Rin mira hacia él también y su rostro se suaviza. "Ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente, así que déjalo dormir. Después de todo, no tomara mucho tiempo el recalentar la sopa si es necesario".

Yukio murmura de acuerdo y, después de ajustar la manta de Shirō, gira y sale de la cocina para buscar el resto.

Detrás de él, Rin suspira aliviado de que Yukio haya comprado su mentira y vuelve a su cocina. Sonríe en privado, feliz de haber manejado a Thunder con un mínimo de problemas.

Luego frunce el ceño.

_'_ _Tsukishiro_ _-sensei... sonaba como si supiera... ¿lo hacía?'_ Rin levanta la vista mientras piensa en eso, desconcertado por las palabras de su maestra.

Lejos de Rin, el agua en un cuenco ondula y la imagen en ella se disipa. Tsukishiro suspira aliviada, deja a un lado el cuenco de clarividencia y se recuesta en su silla.

Coge una taza de té y toma un sorbo de ella. Luego mira fijamente la taza por un momento, antes de dejarla a un lado.

"Todavía no es tiempo de que lo sepas Rin-kun", dice en voz baja.

"Todavía no es tiempo." Ella sonríe suavemente y se pone de pie, planeando hacer algo simple y rápido para su propia cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> (1)Raijū: El raijū (雷獣,"animal trueno" o "bestia trueno") es un animal de la mitología japonesa al que se le acusa por el daño que producen los rayos cuando golpean la tierra. Según la fuente, puede representarse como un gato, una comadreja,un tejón., un lobo o un zorro. También es común la forma de un lobo blanco o azul, o incluso un lobo envuelto por rayos. Su cuerpo está compuesto por rayos. Puede volar como una bola de rayo y su aullido suena como un trueno.
> 
> See you (･ω<)☆


	11. Chapter 11

La escuela está rebosante del sonido de conversaciones emocionadas y felices y muchas personas moviéndose en múltiples direcciones, por lo que uno casi podría marearse.

"El empavesado no... ¡no! No así, te lo _dije_. ¡A la izquierda, la izquierda!"

"Oye, ¿a dónde va esto?"

"¡Cuidado con esa leña para la hoguera, vas a derribarla si no tienes cuidado!"

"¡Oye, mira hacia dónde estás balanceando ese martillo!"

Se escuchan algunos gritos cuando una parte del escenario comienza a colapsarse, solo para que Rin aparezca y actúe como un pilar humano. "¡Oi, mira por dónde vas y ten cuidado!" Rin regaña con brusquedad a la persona que movió la abrazadera de lugar.

El otro niño palidece y asiente rápidamente, luchando por arreglar las cosas.

Rin suspira y cambia ligeramente su posición para sentirse más cómodo, manteniéndola durante un minuto más de lo necesario para estar seguro de que es estable antes de retroceder. Se da la vuelta y suspira ante lo asustadas que se ven las chicas cercanas. "De nada". Gruñe, antes de irse para buscar si hay algo más que hacer.

Pero incluso ese incidente no puede mantener el ánimo de Rin bajo por mucho tiempo. Los preparativos del festival escolar están en pleno apogeo y Rin no puede evitar sentirse animado por la energía en el aire. Sobre todo porque su castigo ha terminado oficialmente hoy. Esquivando una gran decoración –un dragón de papel maché para la obra de verano de la escuela que se mostrará durante el festival–, Rin se dirige hacia donde cree haber visto a Yukio por última vez.

Se anima visiblemente cuando ve que tiene razón y lo saluda, gritándole a Yukio.

Yukio se vuelve hacia el grito de Rin y no puede evitar la sonrisa que cruza su rostro. "Nii-san. ¿Encontraste algo que hacer?"

Rin se encoge de hombros. "¿Aparte de detener por un momento el escenario para evitar que aplastara a algunas chicas? No mucho."

"Bueno, todo debería estar listo pronto, así que no es sorprendente". Yukio calma el ego herido de su hermano.

Rin rebota en eso. "¡Oh sí! ¡Y debería ser divertido! Podremos pasar el rato, ¿no?"

"Me ofrecí para ayudar con un puesto, pero después de eso debería estar libre". Yukio le recuerda a Rin.

Rin celebra ante eso. "¡Bien! ¡Esto va a ser divertido!"

Sonriendo, Yukio no puede evitar el estar de acuerdo. Tiene el día libre, y está en una lista temporal de "no llamadas" para exorcismos. Al igual que su padre, pero Yukio decide que es mejor que Shirō sorprenda a Rin el día del festival.

_'Debería ser un día bonito y soleado'._ Piensa Yukio positivamente para sí mismo, dejando que la charla de Rin calme sus oídos y agite el poco estrés que tiene.

Después de todo, es solo el festival escolar.

**Capítulo 11: Máscaras tontas, máscaras de miedo**

Si hay algo que pone a la mayoría de la gente de buen humor, son los festivales. Incluso Kaido se encuentra manteniendo buenos pensamientos durante este. Ayuda el que los preparativos fueran casi sin ningún problema y solo tuvo que gritarle a un idiota.

Seguido por el siempre presente Hayashi, Kaido recorre los terrenos del festival. Southern Cross Junior High tiene un festival bastante impresionante cada verano. Igual que su contraparte la Senior High, pero menos impresionante que la locura de True Cross cuyo caso aparece durante septiembre. Por otra parte, True Cross está lleno de tanta gente rica que no es sorprendente.

El olor de la comida lo lleva a un puesto de okonomiyaki que una clase había establecido.

"¿Qué sería?", Pregunta el chico que se acerca al frente, mirando a Kaido brevemente, pero sin tartamudear y asustarse al verlo. Una parte de Kaido está un poco molesta por eso, pero él la empuja a un lado.

"Heh. Solo un okonomiyaki estándar para mí." Kaido mira a Hayashi, quien se sobresalta antes de dar un paso adelante.

"Me gustaría un okonomiyaki de cerdo." Pide Hayashi. El niño asiente y escribe ambas órdenes. Luego rasga los papeles por la mitad y les da una mitad a cada uno. Las mitades que consiguen tienen 21 y 22 escritas en ellas.

"Cuando esté listo, llamarán a tu número", explica el mesero, y les pasa las órdenes a los "chefs" que están ocupados preparando okonomiyaki para una multitud.

Kaido sonríe ante eso y se acerca para pararse junto a la multitud. Está un poco decepcionado de que nadie esté horrorizado o asustado por su presencia, pero descubre que en realidad lo prefiere así.

_'Puedo provocar miedo cuando sea necesario'._ Se recuerda a sí mismo. _'Y es más fácil hacer las cosas mal cuando todos no están demasiado ocupados teniendo miedo como para pensar con claridad'._

Por un momento, cree que ver a Rin al otro lado de la multitud, pero si es él, desaparece rápidamente de la vista de Kaido. De cualquier manera, Kaido no puede evitar el resoplido y la sonrisa que se abre paso en su rostro al pensar en ese tipo.

Con un suspiro, se establece para esperar a que su okonomiyaki este listo.

* * *

"¡Sayaka-chan!" Hiromi casi solloza, mirando con horror a su amiga mientras esta se sube a un árbol. "Por favor, ¿no puedes esperar hasta que alguien más venga con una escalera?"

"¡No!" Sayaka refuta, maniobrando con cuidado hasta llegar a una rama donde un globo de colores está atrapado.

Hiromi observa, con las manos juntas sobre su pecho y el corazón en su garganta, junto con un niño pequeño quien finalmente dejó de llorar por su globo perdido para ver a Sayaka subir por él.

"¡Ajá!" Sayaka exclama triunfante, consiguiendo finalmente un buen agarre del globo. Envolviendo con cuidado la cuerda en su mano y cerrándola en un puño, mira hacia abajo y estima qué tan lejos está.

_Demasiado lejos para saltar. Bien, volveré a bajar._ Sayaka se enfoca en su equilibrio, alejándose lentamente de la rama. Acaba de llegar al tronco del árbol cuando su pie se resbala en un mal momento y, con solo una mano verdaderamente libre, se encuentra cayendo.

"¡Waaaaaaahhh!" Sayaka grita, algo de lo que Hiromi hace eco mientras ve caer a su amiga.

"¡Cuidado!" La voz masculina se escucha un momento antes de que Sayaka _oofs_ al ser atrapada por alguien. Un alguien masculino en eso.

Sayaka parpadea y mira a Hiromi, quien está sorprendida por el oportuno rescate. Entonces ella mira hacia arriba.

Una mueca aparece inmediatamente en su cara. "¡Déjame ir!" Ella le grita a Rin, agitándose y luchando para que él la suelte.

Sorprendido, Rin lo hace y Sayaka cae sobre su trasero, dejando escapar un grito ante la dura caída.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Rin exige. "Casi pierdes el globo por el que arriesgaste tu cuello." Dicho globo ahora en manos de Rin, un factor que contribuye a que él dejara caer a Sayaka, quien ahora refunfuña.

Rin suspira mientras Sayaka le gruñe. Rin se vuelve hacia el niño con una sonrisa en su cara y se agacha. "Debes tener más cuidado si no quieres perderlo".

El niño asiente con la cabeza, mirando pasmado a Rin, y lentamente acepta el globo. "Pero... pero ¿cómo lo hago?"

"Hmm... veamos... ¡Ya sé!" Rin toma la cuerda y la ata con cuidado alrededor de la muñeca del niño. "Ahí. Debería ser mucho más difícil perderlo ahora. Puedes hacer que tu padre o tu madre te lo quiten al final del día".

"Nii-san qué... oh." La voz de Yukio se apaga cuando finalmente alcanza a su hermano y ve la escena del niño feliz, Rin delante de él, y Sayaka gruñendo para sí misma mientras Hiromi intenta calmarla. . "Oota-san. Minami-san. Que tengan un buen día."

"Buenos días Okumura-kun." Hiromi dice alegremente. Luego se vuelve hacia Rin y le hace una pequeña reverencia. "Gracias por rescatar a Sayaka-chan".

Rin se sonroja y retrocede. "Aaah... resultó que estaba allí en el momento adecuado..."

Yukio levanta una ceja. _'Como sí. Corriste como un loco para llegar a tiempo para atrapar a Oota-san.'_

Como si leyera su mente, Rin se sonroja aún más una vez que hace contacto visual con su hermano. "B-bueno, que tengan un buen día".

Sayaka resopla y mira hacia otro lado, pero Hiromi les sonríe y se despide de ellos, junto con el niño pequeño, mientras los dos hermanos se van a otra área del festival.

* * *

Eiji está en su elemento. Entre mensajes de texto y hablar con la gente, se ha convertido en un centro de información y apuestas. Y así, el yen sigue llegando.

"Sí, los resultados de la apuesta de las ganancias de los puestos de comida han llegado". Le dice a la persona que está delante de él, mientras verifica la información. "Mis disculpas. Es un tal Ueda-san quien ganó".

"¡Seriamente!" El estudiante que está frente a él mira por encima y gime. "Mierda. Supongo que debo pagar ahora..."

Eiji acepta fácilmente su dinero y lo anota en su smartphone. Se supone que no debe quedarse con todo el dinero – solo mantiene un 5% siendo súper amable–, así que es mejor saber lo que cada persona da para asegurarse de que se acumule bien.

Otra persona aparece delante de él. Para sorpresa de Eiji, es un adulto.

"Lo siento por molestarte". La mujer sonríe, pareciendo un poco distraída. "Pero me dijeron que cuando se trata de información, es mejor que te pregunte a ti".

"Eso no es un problema. ¿Qué quieres saber...?" Eiji rápidamente vuelve a poner la cabeza en orden y considera lo que debería pedir a cambio de la información, dependiendo de lo que ella pregunte. _'Si mi suposición es correcta...'_

"Matsuda Hiyori. Estoy buscando a mi hijo, Kunio. De alguna manera nos separamos. Tiene seis años y lleva una sudadera verde con la palabra Ninja. Ah, y él también debería tener un globo rojo y rosa con él".

Eiji escribe rápidamente las palabras clave y examina la información recopilada sobre las actividades del festival. Para su sorpresa, recibe un resultado al instante. Estrechando sus ojos, tal vez no debería sorprenderse al ver que el nombre Okumura Rin esta adjunto al incidente. Solo toma un poco más de tiempo encontrar el informe más reciente.

"Fue visto por última vez con Minami Hiromi y Oota Sayaka en el puesto de takoyaki. No podrían haberse alejado mucho de allí y probablemente te estén buscando también." Eiji le informa, viéndola relajarse y sonreír ante el hecho de que definitivamente está a salvo.

"¡Gracias! Entonces, ¿cuál es tu precio aquí?" Matsuda pregunta, alcanzando su bolso.

Eiji parpadea, mira su smartphone y hace una pausa, deteniéndose en el nombre de Okumura Rin. "En este caso, 100 yenes".

Matsuda parpadea ante eso, luego se ríe y entrega los 100 yenes con facilidad. "Gracias por la ayuda de nuevo".

Eiji mira los 100 yenes y luego su smartphone nuevamente. _'Realmente necesito investigar sobre Okumura Rin...'_ , se dice a sí mismo mientras se guarda ese poco dinero. _'Tendrá que ser después del verano, sin embargo'._ Admite, volviéndose a su próximo cliente.

Después de todo, el festival está ocupando su tiempo en este momento y no podrá ponerse en contacto con Rin ni recopilar los incidentes en los que esté involucrado con mucha facilidad cuando esté fuera de la escuela.

* * *

"Argh, esto es tan aburrido..." Imai Yoshio suspira y mira su reloj, preguntándose cuándo terminará su turno. Su clase había decidido por alguna razón vender máscaras en el festival, pero desafortunadamente no parece que alguien vaya a comprar una.

_'Al menos no en mi turno ugh. Esto sería más soportable si alguien comprara algo... '_ Yoshio se encuentra dando un gran bostezo ante eso, debido al cual su mandíbula cruje. "Maldita sea."

Se voltea a mirar la colección de máscaras. Ninguna de ellas se ve mal para él, pero aparentemente está equivocado. "Tal vez debería sacar algunas otras".

Levantándose, se mueve hacia el otro lado del puesto. Decidiendo ser rápido al respecto, solo saca la primera caja de máscaras adicionales, planeando mirar a través de ellas para encontrar nuevas y "más brillantes" máscaras para vender.

Yoshio parpadea sorprendido cuando una máscara cae repentinamente desde algún lugar sobre él. "Que dia..."

Es una máscara muy simple, casi completamente blanca, excepto por el diseño de alas en sus mejillas y una boca sonriente de color rojo brillante.

Yoshio la mira, frunciendo el ceño confundido. "¿Quién hizo esto?" entonces Yoshio suspira, dándose cuenta de que la cantidad de máscaras hechas por sus compañeros de clase hace que sea imposible saberlo. "Aah bien. Es tan simple que podría obtener una buena cantidad de atención".

Decidido, Yoshio vuelve a sumergirse en la caja y comienza a apilar un montón de máscaras más "interesantes".

Desconocido para él, la máscara que encontró brilla sutilmente por un breve momento.

* * *

El espacio frente al escenario se está llenando lentamente con muchas personas. No hay suficientes asientos, por lo que una buena parte se ve obligada a estar de pie.

Yukio y Rin no están entre ese número, principalmente porque Rin insistió en que llegaran temprano y estuvieran listos para esta actuación.

"¿Por qué estás tan ansioso por ver esto?" Yukio pregunta, medio riéndose del entusiasmo de Rin. Rin tiene una colección de varios alimentos del festival que comparte entre Yukio y Shirō, quienes aparecieron hace un tiempo para la sorpresa de Rin. Aunque Shirō se perdió entre la multitud, seguro que aparecerá pronto.

Hasta ahora, los alimentos del festival que están disfrutando incluyen takoyaki, taiyaki, algodón de azúcar y una caja de yakisoba. Y eso sin contar las bebidas para los tres. Yukio también recuerda vagamente ver a Shirō por última vez en el puesto de okonomiyaki y se resigna a que Shirō traiga uno grande para compartir entre los tres.

"Naoko puso mucho esfuerzo preparándose para su solo aquí", explica Rin. "Quiero escucharlo."

Rin se asegura de acaparar un tercer asiento para Shirō cuando consiguen un lugar. No es dificil; entre Rin extendiéndose para cubrirlo y varias personas reconociendo a Rin como el "demonio", el asiento aún está libre cuando Shirō aparece sonriendo y con el okonomiyaki prometido.

Yukio suspira y mentalmente hace un recordatorio para hacer ejercicio extra para compensar todas las libras que está ganando aquí. Hay una cantidad sorprendentemente grande de comida en este festival, pero honestamente solo sirve para que sea más divertido.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunta Shirō después de un momento, mientras la multitud se va asentando lentamente.

"El coro se presentará a continuación." Yukio le explica a Shirō, suspirando mientras juguetonamente pelea con Rin por la última bola de takoyaki. Yukio termina la "pelea" robando la pelota de takoyaki y recibiendo las quejas de los otros dos.

"Coro, eh... hey, ¿esa chica no pertenece al coro de la escuela?" Pregunta Shirō.

Rin asiente, luego traga su bocanada de okonomiyaki. "Sí. Ella tiene un solo y todo." Rin se lame los dedos antes de limpiarlos con la servilleta que Yukio le ofrece. "Es muy bonito, así que me pregunto cómo será todo el show".

Shirō parece encontrar esto divertido y se inclina hacia atrás con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Antes de que pueda hablar, Yukio le da un codazo llamando su atención.

"Nii-san solo piensa en ella como una amiga, si acaso." Yukio frunce el ceño al recordar cómo había esperado que Naoko apareciera repetidamente en el almuerzo, pero después de la primera vez que irrumpió, por alguna razón se detuvo. A veces la ve asomarse, pero Naoko solo habla con Rin en privado ahora y hay una ligera y extraña tensión allí. Es como si Rin intentara aislarla mientras Naoko está buscando puntos de apoyo para escalar la pared.

Shirō levanta una ceja ante eso y mira a Rin con preocupación. "Eso es extraño... no crees que sea gay, ¿verdad, Yukio?"

Yukio se ahoga y casi escupe su trago de bebida, fulminando a Shirō por ese comentario inoportuno. "¡No! Al menos nada allí tampoco." Yukio piensa en Manabu y luego lo descarta.

"¡Oye, callaos los dos!" Rin los mira a ambos. "El show está a punto de comenzar".

"Lo siento, Rin." "Lo siento Nii-san."

Con eso terminado, todos se acomodan para disfrutar de la actuación del coro.

Y Rin tiene razón; es increíble, especialmente el solo de Naoko, que muestra la impresionante gama que posee.

La parte realmente divertida, al menos para Shirō, es cuando Naoko se da cuenta de que Rin está mirando y lo saluda con entusiasmo, lo que provoco que se retrase la actuación mientras Rin se desploma avergonzado cuando todos miran a quién está saludando la solista.

_'Rin podría no estar interesado, pero creo que Watanabe podría estarlo'._ Piensa Shirō, divertido ante el pensamiento. Él mira a su aún sonrojado hijo mientras el programa se reanuda y se ríe nuevamente ante la idea de que Rin finalmente consigue atención de las damas.

* * *

"¡Gracias por su patrocinio!" Yoshio sonríe mientras otro cliente se va con una máscara en la mano. _'¡Sí Sí! Esto es muy bueno.'_

Desde que decidió cambiar las máscaras mostradas, clientes reales han estado llegando.

_'Podría ser porque todos se atiborraron de comida primero'._ Yoshio admite, agregando el dinero que tiene a la caja.

De cualquier manera, Yoshio está muy feliz de tener clientes que llenen su tiempo y eviten que se aburra terriblemente una vez más.

Echa un vistazo a la extraña máscara que encontró e inclina su cabeza en consideración. "Hmm... tal vez la compre...", piensa. Para Yoshio, es probablemente la mejor hasta ahora.

"Sí, si todavía está por aquí, lo compraré". Yoshio ciertamente tiene el dinero para hacerlo y jura que la máscara es casi un amuleto de buena suerte. Incluso si nadie la compra, es lo primero que ve la gente y los atrae al stand.

"Disculpe, ¿pero cuál es el precio de esa máscara?". Aparece otro cliente, señalando una que tiene muchas plumas.

"Aah, eso es..." Mientras Yoshio maneja alegremente otra transacción, no nota cómo brillan los ojos de la máscara.

Y no hay forma de que pueda escuchar la extraña "risa" que parece surgir brevemente de la máscara.

* * *

Mientras Rin recoge sus cosas y se levanta, listo para dirigirse a otra parte del festival escolar, se detiene. Su cabeza se levanta sin que él se dé cuenta y se queda mirando el festival que tiene ante sí.

_'Eso es... eso es una Carta Sakura!'_ Los ojos de Rin se abren a medida que el registra lo que está sintiendo. Una que acaba de activarse y definitivamente está aquí.

Rin mira entre su familia y donde siente a la Carta. _'Maldita Carta, quería disfrutar de este festival...'_

"¿Está todo bien Nii-san?" Yukio finalmente se da cuenta de que Rin se ve distraído.

Rin salta y se frota nuca una vez que se da la vuelta para enfrentar a Yukio.

"Aaah... sí... solo... recordé una cosa... tengo que ir a hacer esa cosa y um..." Rin señala en direcciones aleatorias mientras habla y luego sonríe torpemente. "¡Perdón, tengo que irme!"

Y sale corriendo tan rápido como puede, oyendo a Shirō reír y a Yukio gemir tras él.

_'¡Lo siento!'_ Rin piensa de vuelta a ellos, corriendo a través de la multitud.

Por supuesto, con tanta prisa es inevitable que golpee a alguien.

Dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa, la persona que embistió cae. Rin disminuye la velocidad, solo un poco reacio, y mira con preocupación a dicha persona.

"Lo siento mucho", Rin parpadea cuando observa bien a la persona y les ofrece una mano. "¿Manabu?"

Manabu mira fijamente a Rin desde detrás de sus gafas y sonríe. "Ho-hola Rin-san. Parece que tienes prisa."

Rin se sorprende de que su mano sea aceptada y levanta a Manabu en modo automático. "Aaah... oh! Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme".

"M-me lo i-imaginé." Manabu en realidad sonríe y se despide de Rin cuando este comienza a irse. Solo para que Rin se detenga y mire la máscara en las manos de Manabu.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Manabu parpadea y levanta la máscara. Se ve más bien como Kabuki con los diseños rojos además de obviamente haber sido hecha en casa. "¿Oh, esto? Es una má-máscara que obtuve del 1-C. De-decidieron hacer un puesto de máscaras para el festival por alguna razón. Ha sido popular últimamente".

Rin se queda mirando la máscara por un momento, luego sale corriendo y grita detrás de él: "Hazte un favor y no te la pongas hasta después del festival".

Manabu mira fijamente a Rin. "¿Qué?"

* * *

Mientras Rin corre a través de la multitud, su mano va a su "pendiente" especial y le envía un rápido pulso.

De regreso en el monasterio, Kero está en la cocina, yendo felizmente tras las sobras y bocadillos mientras todos los demás están fuera o en la iglesia. Es solo por esto, así como por la promesa de Rin de traerle algo de comida del festival, lo que le impidió ponerse furioso cuando Rin se fue al festival.

Kero se detiene en medio de manipular la picadora de hielo manual que Rin consiguió, ansioso por hacerse un buen kakigori de leche de fresa para disfrutar, cuando siente el pulso de su pendiente.

Un toque en él lo tiene operativo. "¡Yo, Rin! ¿Ha surgido algo?"

"Sí... ojalá no lo hubiera hecho." Rin se queja, corriendo hacia un árbol que está casi vacío de gente y se aparta del camino por el momento. "Hay una Carta Sakura en el festival y está completamente despierta. No ha hecho nada más pero..."

"Lo va a hacer, ¿no?" Kero suspira, sentándose al lado de la picadora de hielo. "Entonces, ¿tienes alguna pista?"

"Hmm... Manabu tenía una máscara que parecía que fue... tocada por la Carta", recuerda Rin. Parpadea cuando Kero deja escapar un fuerte gemido e incluso le agrega una maldición. "¿Qué pasa?"

Kero golpea su cabeza contra la picadora de hielo cercana una vez, dos veces, antes de finalmente responder. "Eso sería Mask. Esa maldita Carta tiene un terrible sentido del humor".

Kero se sienta en el mostrador y respira hondo. "Básicamente, Mask se hizo para _emergencias_ donde Sakura no podía verse como ella misma. El problema es que tienes que ser firme con la maldita cosa o configurara una broma contra ti".

Rin intenta considerar qué tipo de broma molestaría a Kero – que ama tanto el gag manga como su hermano–, y se cubre la cara con la mano al darse cuenta de que no puede ser bueno. "Genial. ¿Y si _toca_ a más máscaras normales?"

"Puede usar sus poderes sobre otras máscaras, aquellas que son normales. Sakura lo puso porque es útil, pero ugh..." Kero se estremece. "Realmente no me gusta esa Carta".

"... es algo malo que una clase haya hecho un puesto de máscaras..." Rin se da cuenta. Kero maldice ante eso y Rin continúa, " también es aparentemente popular, así que..."

"Genial. Bueno, es mejor que llegues rápido a ese puesto y veas si puedes comprar a Mask. Se ve bastante simple. Máscara básica blanca con alas pintadas en las mejillas y una sonrisa roja en su estúpida cara. Si llegas antes de que alguien se la ponga, no ocurrirá nada."

Rin asiente en comprensión. "Gracias Kero. ¿Y si no puedo llegar a tiempo?"

"Vas a tener que rastrearla a través del festival y con todas las otras máscaras en el camino". Kero se frota la frente al pensarlo. "Y también lidiar con personas asustadas por todas las cosas... extrañas que ahora asistirán al festival".

Rin se estremece ante ese pensamiento, luego suspira. "Gracias Kero. Hablaré contigo más tarde."

"Oh y una cosa más".

"Hm? ¿Recuerdas algo más?" Rin inclina su cabeza con curiosidad.

La voz de Kero cambia a un lloriqueo. " _Estas_ trayendo algunas golosinas del festival para mi ¿verdad?"

Rin se ríe sorprendido. "Si Kero. No te he olvidado Simplemente no comas mucho kakigori antes de que regrese".

Con eso dicho, y Kero gritando de sorpresa ante ese comentario (protestando, eso es lo que está haciendo), Rin "cuelga" la conexión y se estira un poco. Una sonrisa está en sus labios y, sintiéndose más positivo, se va para encontrar el puesto de máscaras y detener a Mask lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Yukio paga fácilmente por un puñado de palitos de yakitori, los recibe con una sonrisa y luego se aleja del puesto con nerviosismo mientras la chica que trabaja en el este lo mira fijamente con ojos brillantes.

Está solo a unos pocos pasos del banco que ocuparon con Shirō y, una vez que lo alcanza, suspira por lo que ve.

"Tou-san..." Yukio sacude la cabeza, asombrado de lo bueno que es su padre adoptivo al quedarse dormido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las gafas de Shirō ya están torcidas en su nariz y respira profunda y fácilmente, a pesar de la posición incómoda en la que se encuentra. Dormirse sentado y con la cabeza apoyada en un banco no puede ser muy cómodo.

' _A juzgar por su aspecto, va a estar dormido durante bastante tiempo_ '. Yukio mira a su alrededor y, suspirando, se sienta al lado de Shirō. No hay mucho más que hacer sino esperar. Shirō podría dormir a través de una tormenta en este estado. _'Probablemente porque ha estado en múltiples misiones consecutivas para ganar el tiempo libre para venir al festival'._ Reflexiona Yukio. _'Además, se acostó tarde llenando un montón de papeles anoche'._

Un minuto más y Yukio decide comer algunos de los yakitori. Después de todo, vuelve a tener hambre y es mejor no dejar que la comida se desperdicie por completo.

* * *

En el puesto de máscaras, Rin está estirando su cuello y mirando alrededor tratando de localizar a Mask, al mismo tiempo que asusta de muerte al tipo que está monitoreando el puesto.

"Oi, ¿escuché que tienes una máscara que tiene alas en las mejillas y una sonrisa pintada de rojo?" Rin finalmente pregunta, girándose para mirar al pobre hombre.

El chico salta y traga ante Rin, obviamente aterrorizado de él. Normalmente Rin se iría ante alguien que está tan angustiado, pero él está en una misión aquí.

"Um... e-esa máscara fue comprada por Imai-kun cuando terminó de atender el puesto..." Traga saliva cuando Rin entorna los ojos y maldice. "Si... si q-quieres, ¡¿puedo d-d-decirte a dónde fue?" Chilló.

Rin se anima un poco ante ello. ' _Todavía tengo una oportunidad'._ "¿Dónde está este Imai?"

"Fue a la casa embrujada que estableció el 2-B. Ocupa todo el tercer piso", explica rápidamente el chico nervioso. Casi se desmaya cuando Rin sonríe y le agradece antes de salir corriendo.

_'Sobreviví a mi primera experiencia real con el demonio...'_ Todavía pálido y temblando, tropieza con la silla colocada cerca y se derrumba en ella.

Rin, mientras tanto, corre para encontrar a este Imai y quitarle la máscara antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Yoshio suspira mientras otro intento de asustarlo fracasa en la casa embrujada. _'Maldición, esperaba algo realmente aterrador...'_

Desafortunadamente, Yoshio no se ve afectado por la "casa embrujada" que hizo esta clase, en su lugar la encuentra casi aburrida.

Probablemente no ayude que una buena parte de la cubierta de las ventanas se aflojó, dejando entrar la luz y mostrando cuán barato esta hecho todo esto. Si estuviera más oscuro, tal vez Yoshio no estaría tan aburrido y esta casa embrujada sería mucho mejor.

Yoshio juguetea con la máscara en sus manos, mirándola y suspirando de nuevo. "Yeshhh, te juro que podría dar más miedo con esta máscara, que lo que ellos hicieron..."

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se lleva la máscara a la cara y se la pone. No se da cuenta de la oleada de magia que lo cubre, simplemente se gira para enfrentar al siguiente asustador...

Quien enseguida empieza a gritar por lo que ve en lugar de Yoshio.

* * *

El sonido de los gritos pasa desapercibido, solo unos pocos miran hacia arriba y luego lo descartan.

_'Por supuesto que viene de la casa embrujada...'_ gime Rin, después de sentir que Mask se activaba y sabiendo que definitivamente está en un límite de tiempo.

Al menos le da tiempo para correr escaleras arriba y hacia la casa embrujada, la cual se supone que debe ser aterradora, y con suerte tratar con Mask de manera rápida y eficiente sin ser visto.

Desafortunadamente, la suerte no está del lado de Rin.

Primero, la gente comienza a darse cuenta de que los gritos provenientes de la casa embrujada no son normales.

Y segundo, las muchas máscaras que llevan los participantes del festival ahora están preparadas y listas para transformar a su portador de acuerdo con los caprichos de Mask.

* * *

"Es una linda máscara, ¿no?" Hiromi aplaude ante su reciente compra.

Sayaka sonríe un poco y asiente. "Lo es."

Con brillo y pintura azul, es bastante encantadora. Sin mencionar que es muy asequible en comparación con la mayoría de las máscaras de festivales. Fue hecho en casa por uno de los estudiantes en la clase detrás del puesto de máscaras, por lo que el precio se decidió con respecto al hecho de que no es un trabajo "profesional".

La sonrisa de Hiromi cae un poco cuando recuerda ver a Rin en el puesto y cómo Sayaka la había apartado hasta que él se fue.

"Sayaka-chan... ¿por qué odias a Okumura-kun?" Hiromi pregunta en voz baja.

Sayaka parpadea y mira a su amiga. "¿Por qué odio... pero no... oh?" Ella frunce el ceño. "Te refieres a ese demonio".

"¡Pero él _no es_ un demonio!" Protesta Hiromi. "Fue amable conmigo cuando choque contra él, ¡incluso arregló ese adorno para el festival! Y hoy, él te salvó y fue súper amable con ese chico".

Sayaka aparta la vista de Hiromi, murmurando algo para sí misma. Hiromi se niega a dejar que eso la detenga y agarra a su amiga, obligándola a voltearse y enfrentarla.

"¡Sayaka-chan!"

"Simplemente no me gusta, ¿de acuerdo?" Sayaka sacude la mano de su amiga. "¡Tiene tantos malos rumores sobre él que al menos algunos de ellos tienen que ser ciertos!"

Hiromi mira a Sayaka y sacude la cabeza tristemente hacia su amiga. "Pensé que al menos estarías más dispuesta a dejar que Okumura-kun hable por sí mismo".

Sayaka se pone rígida y se gira para gritarle a Hiromi. Solo para congelarse y cerrar la boca, levantando su mano hacia su pelo corto y pasándola a través de él. "Mira. No me gusta, así que déjalo ya".

La cabeza de Hiromi cae y ella mira tristemente al suelo. Parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que su máscara se cayó al suelo durante la discusión y la recoge.

Ella se congela cuando un extraño resplandor parece venir de la máscara.

Sayaka se da cuenta de que Hiromi está muy callada y se vuelve para disculparse solo para congelarse cuando Hiromi, con los ojos apagados, levanta la máscara y se la pone en la cara.

El tiempo se congela mientras Sayaka observa como la apariencia de Hiromi se transforma en un extraño monstruo, una quimera. Una bestia con una gran cabeza dragónica y un gran cuerpo del tamaño de un elefante, pero con la forma de un león y la cola de un escorpión. También tiene tentáculos extraños que se esparcen alrededor y cuando abre su boca, Sayaka puede ver los dientes afilados que parecen estar hechos de obsidiana.

"¿Hi-Hiromi-chan?" Sayaka chilla. Luego se frota los ojos.

La bestia sigue ahí.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

Los gritos comienzan a estallar por todo el recinto del festival a medida que todos los clientes del puesto de máscaras se colocan sus máscaras, ya sea forzados por Mask o voluntariamente como una broma.

Rin no se da cuenta de esto, está demasiado ocupado recorriendo la casa embrujada, hasta que casi choca con lo que parece ser un horrible monstruo, pero puede escuchar a alguien expresando confusión y frustración.

"Maldita sea, ¿por qué no puedo quitarme esta máscara?" El "monstruo" grita.

Por un momento, Rin ve doble y entrecierra los ojos, viendo lo que parece ser un tipo normal que intenta arrancarse una máscara. La máscara que Rin esta buscando. Cuando da un paso atrás y mira de nuevo, todo lo que ve es un extraño monstruo, aterrador, escamoso y con dientes afilados como cuchillas, que aparentemente está atacando a todos dentro de su alcance.

En este punto, Rin siente el eco de Mask surgiendo por todo el recinto del festival y maldice. "Oi! ¡Bastardo, por aquí!"

El "monstruo" se gira para mirarlo. En la parte superior de la cabeza del monstruo está Mask, dejando escapar risitas agudas, simplemente descansando sobre la monstruosa cabeza con colmillos. Le recuerda a Rin algo que ha visto en un manga.

El monstruo abre su gran boca y se lanza, atacando a Rin. Rin maldice y se quita del camino, esquivando las astillas y escuchando aún más gritos de las personas que huyen.

_'Genial... es lo suficientemente real como para hacer daño'._ Rin saca su llave y con un canto rápido tiene su báculo en la mano.

Al levantarse de nuevo, Rin sostiene el báculo en su mano y considera cuál es la mejor Carta para usar aquí. _'No puedo dejar que el chico salga herido después de todo...'_

"¡Windy atrapa esa carta!" Rin grita, convocando su primera carta en una ráfaga de viento, Windy extendiende sus manos y su pelo para agarrar al monstruo y sujetarlo. Rin bombea su puño mientras logra envolver al monstruo, fijando a Mask en el proceso.

"Mask, te ordeno que..." El canto de Rin se corta cuando Mask se separa de Imai y se aleja de él.

"¡Qué...!" Rin gruñe y va a ordenar a Windy perseguirla.

Solo para que Mask se ría y desaparezca de su vista.

Rin mira hacia donde estaba la Carta, Windy fluye hacia él y lo envuelve en un suave y fresco abrazo mientras tiembla de rabia.

"¡Jodido cabrón! ¡Regresa aquí!" Rin grita, sale corriendo de la casa embrujada dejando a un confundido Yoshio detrás y tropezando mientras Rin despide a Windy y sale en busca de hacia dónde Mask huyó.

* * *

Yukio está inmediatamente en alerta cuando los gritos comienzan a aumentar alrededor del festival. Mirando a su padre, tanto divertido como preocupado por el hecho de que todavía está dormido, Yukio se gira y busca la fuente de los gritos.

Se marcha corriendo hacia el grito más cercano que puede oír y se desliza hasta detenerse ante lo que ve. Parece que una especie de monstruo acuático gigante – un engendro de un Kraken y un leviatán con algunas garras de cangrejo pegadas en él –, está arrasando con el festival.

_'Es increíble el cómo no está dañando mucho...'_ Yukio piensa distraídamente por un momento, luego maldice mientras busca sus armas y recuerda demasiado tarde que, _por supuesto_ , no las trajo al festival.

Es entonces que Yukio parpadea y mira a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que todos pueden ver al monstruo. Lo que... no debería ser posible a menos que todos de repente fueran infligidos con mashō.

_'¿Qué... qué está pasando?'_ Yukio se pregunta frenéticamente.

Luego se reafirma, agarra a alguien y comienza a hablar rápidamente. Lo menos que puede hacer es llevar a la gente a un lugar seguro hasta que llegue la ayuda adecuada para lidiar con este monstruo.

Un fuerte estruendo hace que Yukio se gire y quede boquiabierto ante otro monstruo a la distancia. Ese se ve más bien como un lagarto, pero con extrañas partes de insectos agregadas como un par de enormes alas de libélula y múltiples extremidades unidas.

_'¿De dónde están viniendo?'_ Grita Yukio dentro de su cabeza, aunque afuera proyecta una apariencia y una sensación de calma mientras organiza a las personas para ponerse a salvo.

* * *

Sayaka no tiene aliento de sobra para gritar mientras corre tan rápido como puede para alejarse del monstruo que apareció en lugar de su mejor amiga.

El problema es que el monstruo se mueve increíblemente rápido para su volumen y la sigue persiguiendo.

¡Y está usando la voz de Hiromi para intentar engañarla!

"¡Espera, Sayaka-chan por favor!" Grita de nuevo, haciendo que Sayaka se estremezca. Ella está tragando para respirar y si no estuviera en el equipo de atletismo, ya se habría rendido en este momento.

Por supuesto, justo cuando aumenta la velocidad y el monstruo finalmente parece estar rezagado, choca contra alguien.

La fuerza con la que se topa contra él – ella puede _decir_ que es un hombre –, hace que los dos rueden un buen trecho antes de que finalmente se detengan. Sayaka se sorprende al descubrir que el tipo la atrapó y en realidad la protegió mientras rodaban, parando con ella en la parte superior, de hecho, y en menos mal estado que el chico que gime debajo de ella.

Aturdida, Sayaka levanta la cabeza y lo mira mitad en shock y mitad molesta al ver quién es. "Oh, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Rin gime debajo de ella, luego le devuelve su mirada con un ceño fruncido. "Sí, de nada nuevamente, ¿ahora puedes bajarte de mí?"

Sayaka se levanta tan rápido que Rin _oofs_ mientras ella rebota brevemente sobre él. Sayaka se voltea y observa horrorizada al monstruo que se acerca hacia ellos, aún sonando como Hiromi.

Rin levanta la vista y maldice ante lo que ve. Otra persona que lucha para quitarse la máscara está oculta dentro de la forma monstruosa. Rin entonces se detiene al ver a Hiromi dentro del monstruo. Él mira sus manos y respira hondo, colocando el báculo en su cinturón para sostenerlo por un momento, se acerca al monstruo. Sus manos comienzan a brillar cuando enfoca su magia en ellas, cubriéndolas con una capa espesa y mordiendo su labio mientras se concentra.

Sayaka mira mientras el demonio residente se acerca al monstruo gigante, tragando y retrocediendo. Está dividida entre quedarse o huir a toda velocidad de lo que será una escena muy violenta.

Pero eso no es lo que pasa. Lo que sucede es que pareciera que Rin mete sus brazos en el monstruo, pero no hay sangre ni gore ni nada. Ondula y se ve como si simplemente hubiera metido la mano en un cuenco de gelatina, moviéndose en el interior y consiguiendo luego una mirada satisfecha en su rostro mientras agarra algo y lo arranca.

El monstruo desaparece en una lluvia de luz y chispas, dejando atrás a una aturdida Hiromi y a Rin sosteniendo la máscara que ella compró en sus manos.

Sayaka la mira fijamente y se tambalea hacia su amiga, la agarra en un fuerte abrazo y gime de alivio cuando su amiga le es devuelta. Hiromi se congela de sorpresa, mirando a Sayaka.

"¿Saya-Sayaka-chan?" Hiromi tartamudea, luego mira a Rin.

Él frunce el ceño y examina su máscara, luego de repente sonríe. "Lo siento, pero necesito que me prestes esto", dice Rin alegremente, metiendo la máscara en su cinturón junto a una extraña varita que ya está allí. "Te la devolveré más tarde".

Se marcha antes de que Hiromi pueda hacer algo más que levantar su mano y decir su nombre, dejándola aún más confundida que antes, con Sayaka todavía aferrada a ella y sollozando en su pecho.

* * *

Sacando la máscara que obtuvo después de que se aleja de Hiromi y Sayaka y encuentra un lugar relativamente tranquilo, Rin se concentra en los rastros de magia que aún hay en la máscara.

Mask, obviamente, no sabe que la ha conseguido, por lo que Rin es capaz de sumergirse en la máscara y "probar" la firma exacta que dejó atrás.

Sacudiéndose del aturdimiento, Rin se gira y se enfoca en todo el recinto del festival. Eventualmente, recibe una respuesta de algo que no coincide con la firma exacta y aparece una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Empujando la máscara en su cinturón de nuevo, Rin saca su báculo y corre hacia un cierto monstruo que no es de una máscara de repuesto, sino Mask misma.

_'¡Inteligente pero no lo suficientemente inteligente!'_ Rin canta triunfalmente, mientras se balancea para encontrar allí al monstruo con la máscara correcta encima. Se congela cuando ve a la única persona que queda allí, aparte de la pobre persona que lucha contra Mask dentro de la forma monstruosa.

"¡Oyaji!" Rin se queda mirando a su padre adoptivo y siente que un poco de sudor se acumula, no solo por el estrés sino también por la exasperación al darse cuenta de que su padre todavía está dormido. Teniendo en cuenta cómo todavía duerme – e incluso ronca –, es obvio que está en uno de esos raros y súper profundos sueños que hacen que sea imposible despertarlo sin importar lo que pase.

Lo que lo pone en riesgo de lastimarse si las cosas siguen como están.

Rin toma una segunda opción y silba, atrayendo la atención de Mask con el agudo y penetrante sonido.

"¡Oi por aquí cerebro de burro!" grita Rin, agitando los brazos y en general haciendo una molestia de sí mismo.

Mask deja escapar otra de esas risitas agudas que realmente están empezando a irritar a Rin, y se vuelve contra el Cardcaptor con uno de los muchos tentáculos que posee en esta forma.

Rin salta lejos de uno y llama a Jump en ese instante. Saltando en el aire, Rin rueda sobre el monstruo y vuelve a bajar por el otro lado. Arrastrándose un poco, Rin se gira y hace una mueca hacia Mask mientras esta voltea lentamente. "¡Nah, nah, demasiado lento!"

Esto parece irritar a Mask, ya que sus ataques son cada vez más rápidos y duros, mientras Rin se mueve hacia atrás y esquiva, alejándola de su padre.

Una vez que juzga que ambos están a una distancia segura, Rin vuelve a llamar a Windy.

Se arremolina alrededor de Rin y luego embiste contra Mask, envolviendo la forma montruosa. Rin está justo detrás de ella, ya listo para sellar a Mask mientras él alza el báculo.

"Mask, te ordeno que vuelvas a... ¡Jodido infierno!" Rin maldice cuando Mask desaparece, dejando a una persona aturdida y confundida detrás que se derrumba en el suelo al desmayarse.

Mask le saca la lengua a Rin y se ríe de nuevo. Luego se da la vuelta y mira hacia donde Rin estaba tratando de alejarla. De hecho, mira directamente a Shirō antes de dejar escapar una risa penetrante.

"¡Oh no, tú...!" Rin maldice cuando la máscara desaparece y reaparece directamente sobre Shirō. Deja escapar una risa particularmente chillona y se coloca sobre Shirō.

El monstruo que se forma es más pequeño que el resto, casi del mismo tamaño que un humano normal del tamaño de Shirō. Se parece más a un tipo con un traje, excepto que es más real y con dientes y garras de aspecto peligroso involucrados en el maquillaje del monstruo parecido a un león (y Rin no encuentra la apariencia graciosa cuando se combina con el nombre de su padre adoptivo). Mask esta jubilosa, se burla de Rin y se ríe como un maníaca por tener un "rehén". Había visto cómo Rin lo quería en cualquier lugar excepto en el mismo lugar que Shirō y salta ante la posibilidad de escapar.

Pero entonces su sonrisa perpetua cae, cuando ve la expresión en la cara de Rin, la rabia pura allí. En ese instante, se da cuenta de que cometió un gran error.

"¡Thunder!" grita Rin, sacando la Carta ofensiva en un movimiento rápido que solo es derrotado por el mismo Thunder cuando golpea a Mask, y Mask simplemente, es enviada volando fuera de Shirō y directamente a Rin, quien se movió justo despues del golpe enviado por Thunder. Permitiéndole que sea capaz de "acoger" a Mask mientras se acerca a él.

"Mask, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Con un gemido, Mask se transforma de nuevo en su estado de Carta y Rin la atrapa rápidamente, vuelve a aterrizar en el suelo y luego acepta a Thunder cuando regresa a él.

"Gracias por la ayuda." Rin dice suavemente. "Y lo siento por cómo te atrapé".

Thunder brilla suavemente, casi felizmente, luego se aplaca. Rin rápidamente guarda a Thunder y escribe su nombre en Mask antes de meter la Carta en la bolsa y volver a poner su báculo en forma de Llave.

Rin suspira y se vuelve hacia Shirō.

Y suda cuando ve que todavía está dormido.

"Tienes que estar bromeando..." Rin se pasa una mano por la cara, luego camina para llevar a Shirō de vuelta al banco.

En todo el festival, los monstruos desaparecen repentinamente, dejando tras de sí a personas confundidas y cansadas que se quitan las máscaras y muchas preguntas sin respuesta sobre lo que sucedió. Lo más sorprendente es que todo el daño desaparece en un suave suspiro de luz cuando todos miran brevemente hacia otro lado, haciendo que casi parezca que no pasó nada.

Por encima del festival, Tsukishiro sonríe. "Considera esto un pequeño regalo, Rin-kun".

* * *

Shirō deja escapar un murmullo y se estira. Abriendo los ojos, parpadea al ver la puesta de sol. "¿Qué? Oh hombre, no me digas que me dormí durante todo el festival... "

"Casi". Rin se ve divertido y esta comiendo yakitori. "Todavía hay una fogata y un baile al final, pero se terminará pronto".

Shirō gime y se sienta, estirándose de nuevo y rodando los hombros para quitar los nudos. "Lo siento por eso..."

"Deberías hacerlo..." Yukio murmura, obteniendo una mirada extraña de Shirō. "Te lo diré más tarde, pero te perdiste un evento..."

"Te refieres a todos esos monstruos extraños, ¿no?", Recuerda Rin, rodeando a Shirō para mirar a Yukio. Pretende no darse cuenta de lo rígido que se pone Shirō e ignora a Yukio haciendo lo mismo. "Eso fue súper raro. ¿Algún tipo de evento secreto especial o algo así? Realmente no hicieron nada más que parecer aterradores".

Shirō intercambia una mirada con Yukio, leyendo en su rostro el hecho que se lo explicará más adelante. Conforme con esto, Shirō gime dramáticamente. "¿En serio? ¿Me perdí de algo tan interesante? De toda la suerte... "

"No es lo peor que te pudiste perder, aunque realmente ¿qué tan profundo dormiste?" Yukio sacude la cabeza ante eso, mientras Shirō protesta que estuvo trabajando hasta muy tarde anoche para poder venir al festival.

Rin mira entre su hermano y su padre y da un suspiro de alivio. También mira la bolsa llena de unos cuantos cartones de comida que obtuvo para Kero y sonríe.

Dejando la locura a un lado, el festival fue una maravilla.

Rin se levanta de repente, sorprendiendo tanto a Shirō como a Yukio. "¡Vamos! ¡Quiero verlos encender la hoguera antes de que nos vayamos!"

Shirō se ríe del entusiasmo de Rin y se levanta también, fingiendo quejarse mientras Rin tira de su mano con entusiasmo.

Yukio también sonríe y el trío se apresura rápidamente para ver la hoguera antes de que sea hora de irse y regresar a casa.

* * *

Hablando de casa, Nagatome se queda mirando confundido el conjunto de platos sucios en el fregadero, apilados extremadamente alto e incluso al azar frente a él.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Mira con suspicacia a otro monje, quien niega con la cabeza y está tan desconcertado como él.

Suspirando, Nagatome se pone a limpiar todo antes de que Shirō y los chicos regresen a casa, no queriendo tener que explicar algo que él no tiene la capacidad para poder explicar.

Escondido debajo de la mesa, Kero está durmiendo sobre sus golosinas.

"Mmmff... takoyaki... algodón de azúcar... hmmm... delicioso..." Murmura para sí mismo, moviéndose en su sueño con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro en previsión de más comida por venir.

Y en ignorancia de los gritos, que enfrentara de Rin al casi exponerse a sí mismo por su atracón...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Y esto es todo por hoy, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá un "nuevo" personaje que todas aquellas personas que hayan visto Ao no Exorcist deben conocer (ᗒᗨᗕ). 
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, se me fue actualizar el lunes... ¿lo siento? Esta traducción pasa tan desapercibida que hasta a mi se me olvido actualizar xD

La oficina en la que se encuentra Shirō está coloreada de manera muy brillante e incluso excéntrica, con varias decoraciones de todo el mundo y de diferentes espectáculos que el ocupante disfruta. El enorme escritorio está cubierto de papeles, lo que hace que el hombre que está detrás del escritorio frunza el ceño.

"Buenos días, Sir Pheles." Shirō se ríe cuando Mephisto le lanza una mirada oscura antes de volver a hacer el papeleo. "¿De dónde vino todo este papeleo?"

"Es verano. Lo que significa que no hay estudiantes aparte de los de la escuela cram". Mephisto gruñe y empuja lejos una pila de documentos finalmente terminados. "Lo que significa que la Orden finalmente busca asegurarse de que yo termine todo el papeleo necesario".

Shirō sacude la cabeza. "Te entiendo allí. A veces siento que soy más un jinete de escritorio que el Paladín, considerando la cantidad de papeleo que termino haciendo. Más que misiones a veces".

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes los humanos y el papeleo, honestamente ..." Mephisto coloca otra tira de papeles frente a él. "Pero no es para quejarme del papeleo por lo que te llamé hoy". Él mira a Shirō por encima de sus gafas - una aficción del demonio-, y levanta una ceja. "¿Cómo han estado mis hermanitos últimamente?"

"Te refieres a Rin." Shirō señala amargamente, acomodándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Mephisto. "Sabes cómo esta Yukio, ya que él trabaja para la Orden en tu rama".

"Eso es cierto. Entonces, ¿cómo está Rin-kun últimamente?" Mephisto presiona de nuevo, hojeando un archivo particularmente grueso con repugnancia.

"Sorprendentemente bien. Se ha estado asentando mejor de lo que pensaba, considerando el cómo comenzó en Junior High. Hay muchos rumores y tal sobre él, así que tiene problemas. Sin mencionar que solo hay una maestra a la que realmente le gusta." Shirō sacude la cabeza mientras Mephisto se anima.

"Aah si... ¿y quién es esta maestra? No creo que hayas mencionado el nombre."

Shirō parpadea y repasa sus conversaciones. Una triste sonrisa cruza su rostro cuando se da cuenta de que Mephisto tiene razón. "Tsukishiro Sekki. Ella es una nueva maestra, acaba de obtener su licencia recientemente, pero es muy buena en su trabajo. Muy atractiva también".

"Hmm..." Mephisto hace una nota mental para buscar a esta maestra y ver qué efectos puede tener en Rin. "¿Y algo más?"

"Bueno, extrañamente, Rin dejó de intentar hacer amigos. En cambio, ha estado tratando de alejar a la gente." Shirō sacude la cabeza, habiendo notado la pared alrededor de Rin dirigida a él unas cuantas veces de hecho. _'¿Por qué demonios de repente soy Oyaji?'_ "No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando por su mente en ese aspecto. Pero al menos algunos parecen decididos a pasar." Shirō se ríe al recordar algo.

"Lo que me recuerda," Shirō atrae la atención de Mephisto por el extraño tono en su voz, "Rin realmente consiguió una oportunidad para un trabajo de medio tiempo. Esta chica que está decidida a relacionarse con Rin lo ofreció como voluntario a su madre, que trabaja en una cafetería como un empleado de verano. Rin lo aceptó, por alguna extraña razón."

"O tal vez no tan extraña. Si Rin se está alejando de los demás, tal vez quiera ser más autosuficiente y eso incluye conseguir un trabajo", sugiere Mephisto.

Shirō murmura y le da vueltas a ese pensamiento en su mente. "Puede que tengas razón. Por supuesto, también podría ser debido a lo persistente que fue la niña para convencer a Rin".

Mephisto mira a Shirō mientras este se ríe ante la memoria, luego lo descarta a favor de abordar el papeleo de hoy. Él no quiere tener más para tratar mañana después de todo.

Se detiene brevemente cuando Shirō habla de nuevo.

"Su trabajo comienza mañana, así que debería volver pronto para asegurarme de que Rin tiene todo listo para ese desafío", dice Shirō alegremente, con un brillo en sus ojos que demuestra que está pensando más en burlarse de su hijo.

Mefisto sonríe ante eso. "Oh, sí, hazlo". Mephisto lo despide. "Soy una terrible compañía en este momento con todo este papeleo".

"Eres una terrible compañía todo el tiempo." Le responde Shirō con un gruñido, saliendo de la oficina casualmente.

Mefisto pone los ojos en blanco y regresa a su papeleo. _'Y sin embargo, aún sigues visitándome...'_

Por otra parte, si Shirō no lo visitará, lo arrastraría. Es posible que Mephisto haya prometido mantenerse fuera del camino hasta que Rin tenga 15 años, pero todavía le gusta tener algunas actualizaciones para mantener un vago control sobre su hermano menor.

**Capítulo 12: Más bien como un Déjà vu (pero peor)**

La alarma que suena en sus oídos es suficiente para trasladar a Rin de un sueño profundo a estar completamente despierto y asesino. Pero tan pronto como Rin se levanta, ve a Yukio mirándolo fijamente, tan molesto como él y con el malvado despertador en sus manos.

"Nii-san... si tengo que escuchar esto por segunda vez, te sofocaré con tu propia almohada." Yukio mira a Rin. "Levántate y prepárate, tienes trabajo hoy".

Rin parpadea y luego se sienta por completo. "¡Aaah! Tienes razón."

Saltando de la cama, Rin se apresura a preparar sus cosas y recoge su ropa. Yukio suspira y pone el ahora silencioso despertador en la mesa lateral mientras Rin se apresura a ir al baño y se arregla para el día.

Decir que Yukio se sorprendió de que Rin pasara la entrevista para el trabajo de medio tiempo que Watanabe le consiguió con su madre es una subestimación. Al mismo tiempo, Yukio está orgulloso de su hermano y feliz de que pueda conseguir un trabajo. Es una mejora y Yukio lo ve como un presagio de un buen futuro.

_'Después de todo, un trabajo en una cafetería es idealmente adecuado para Rin.'_ Yukio reflexiona, recogiendo sus cosas para que pueda tomar su propio baño después de Rin. _'Este trabajo es principalmente trabajar en el fondo, a veces atendiendo algunas mesas también'._

Entre las habilidades para cocinar y hornear de Rin, así como el hecho de que el hermano de Yukio se haya calmado un poco desde la primaria - a pesar de que solo hayan pasado algunos meses desde entonces -, a Yukio le gustaría ser optimista por una vez sobre las posibilidades de Rin.

Cuando oye a Rin maldecir, Yukio suda y se pregunta si un viaje a un santuario de camino a _su propio_ trabajo sería o no una mala idea. Un poco de suerte extra podría ser necesaria después de todo.

* * *

A Rin le sudan las palmas una vez que llega al café y se limpia las manos en los pantalones. El letrero de la cafetería declara que este lugar se llama Lavanda - probablemente por la flor, teniendo en cuanta el diseño de este -, y, tragando, Rin mira las instrucciones que recibió y anotó la noche anterior, mirando entre ellas y la cafetería.

Vacilando, Rin golpea cautelosamente la puerta.

Está a punto de retroceder cuando la puerta se abre delante de él, casi golpeándolo en la cara si no hubiera saltado hacia atrás a tiempo, con Watanabe Kaede frente a él. A ella le toma un momento reconocerlo antes de sonreír.

"Bien, ¡estás aquí a tiempo! Entra, entra. Necesitamos que te pongas tu uniforme rápidamente para poder orientarte antes de que se abra la cafetería".

Rin se escabulle detrás de ella, con los ojos bien abiertos y deja escapar un pequeño grito cuando Watanabe agarra su brazo y comienza a arrastrarlo tras de sí al vestuario. Le tira el uniforme y lo obliga a entrar cerrando la puerta tras él.

Rin traga y mira la ropa en sus manos, completamente nueva y recién prensada, luego la coloca en el banco y se desviste rápidamente. Entonces toma el uniforme. Por suerte, no es nada lujoso, solo pantalones negros y una camisa con botones a juego junto con unos simples zapatos negros y un delantal púrpura con grandes bolsillos en la parte delantera.

Después de guardar su propia ropa en un casillero etiquetado como el "medio tiempo", Rin se ajusta el cuello y sale.

Watanabe lo está esperando y lo mira de arriba abajo, antes de asentir y ajustar ligeramente la ropa de Rin. "Eso se ve bien en ti. Vamos, Okumura-kun, por aquí. Te mostraré dónde está todo y te enseñaré las reglas lo más rápido posible".

Rin se las arregla para evitar chirriar y sigue a Watanabe escuchándola lo mejor que puede, aunque sus nervios están de vuelta y se encuentra temblando un poco.

_'Oh, por favor, déjame mantener este trabajo...'_ Permitir que trabaje aquí a pesar de su edad - maldito cumpleaños en Diciembre-, es un gran riesgo que están tomando y Rin realmente quiere cumplir con las expectativas.

De regreso en el monasterio, Kero se pregunta cómo está Rin. También había sido despertado por el malvado despertador, pero a diferencia de Rin, pudo volver a dormir.

_'La cafetería debe estar abriendo ahora.'_ piensa Kero, mirando el reloj. _'Así que Rin debería estar empezando a trabajar'._

En este punto, Kero tiene que congelarse y volver al modo "animal de peluche" cuando Yukio vuelve a entrar en la habitación, llevando un manga en sus manos.

"Por supuesto que recibo el nuevo volumen hoy, justo a tiempo para que las cosas se vuelvan locas..." Yukio se queja para sí mismo, colocando su gag manga en su escritorio. Suspira. _'Bueno, al menos estará aquí cuando regrese'._

Agarrando su botiquín de debajo de su escritorio, lo cual toma un tiempo, ya que tiene que desenterrarlo de detrás de todos los artículos que usa para disimular el hecho de que está allí, Yukio empaca rápidamente y se va, llamando a su padre adoptivo para avisarle que está en su camino.

Kero no se da cuenta de esto, ya que en el proceso de verse "inanimado" terminó frente a la pared. Pero tan pronto como Yukio se va, estalla en movimiento y se acerca al escritorio de Yukio.

Se anima al ver el nuevo gag manga y se establece para leerlo hoy para pasar el tiempo.

_'¡Esto es genial!'_ Kero piensa feliz y cuidadosamente abre el volumen para disfrutarlo. Al estar solo, tiene mucho tiempo para disfrutar de este regalo especial. Normalmente, tiene que esperar hasta que Yukio termine para poder leerlo, por razones comprensibles.

* * *

La pila actual de papeles parece aparecer frente al demonio. El hecho de que su secretaria/asistente esté incorporando aún más papeleo mientras trabaja no ayuda en absoluto al estado de ánimo de Mephisto.

Brevemente, Mephisto se lamenta de que, a pesar de que es el Rey del Tiempo, aún tiene que pasar la misma cantidad de tiempo haciendo el papeleo ya que tiene que revisar todo cuidadosamente antes de firmar.

_'Bueno, estoy seguro de que no soy el único que sufre'._ Piensa alegremente en los otros cancilleres como él, que dirigen las otras sucursales en todo el mundo y que también tienen que sufrir con el papeleo de verano. _'¡Y al menos puedo hacer arreglos para tener tiempo libre al final del día cuando todo el papeleo este acabado!'_ Con ese alegre pensamiento hace clic en su pluma y comienza a trabajar en la primera tanda del día con al menos algo de entusiasmo.

* * *

Rin se encuentra en primera instancia estacionado en la cocina cuando se abre la cafetería. No está lo suficientemente lleno como para justificar el que trabaje en el frente, lo que Rin encuentra bueno ya que puede tranquilizarse nuevamente.

"Por supuesto, alrededor del almuerzo, probablemente te pondrán a atender, al menos por un rato", Watanabe le dice mientras termina de explicarle a Rin dónde están todas las herramientas.

"Ahora, recuerda leer las instrucciones cuidadosamente. Si confundes las órdenes o no prestas atención a los cambios necesarios, principalmente por motivos de alergia, puedes causar un incidente". Watanabe advierte a Rin, haciéndolo tragar pero asentir rápidamente.

Watanabe sonríe. "Estaré trabajando a tu lado, así que si te confundes, solo pregúntame, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rin traga, tratando de mojar su garganta. "De acuerdo."

Watanabe le da una mirada compasiva. "Está bien. Respira. No tienes que estresarte demasiado. Puedes cocinar, ¿verdad? Así que no hay problema allí".

Rin asiente y luego levanta la vista cuando aparece la primera orden del día para completar. Watanabe le entrega el papel y Rin lo mira, resolviendo el kanji antes de asentir. "Un omurice viniendo".

Watanabe sonríe mientras Rin busca rápidamente los ingredientes necesarios, observándolo atentamente mientras prepara todo. Y es gratamente sorprendida.

_'Trabaja como si tuviera décadas de práctica y entrenamiento'._ Ella nota con sorpresa, antes de ser llamada para manejar la segunda orden del día.

Y así comienza el día de Rin.

* * *

¡Dos rebanadas de tarta de queso! Una con salsa de arándanos, otra con salsa de fresas".

"Un pastel de manzana con helado de matcha en el lado".

"Yakisoba y arroz al curry".

"Té Earl caliente y dos tés helados".

Rin se mantiene corriendo, aunque al menos no está solo ya que una tercera persona lo acompaña en la cocina junto a Watanabe. Y la mayoría de los platos están en un set o simplemente se deben cortar y arreglarlos en una presentación agradable. Eso le da a Rin el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento a veces.

Rin no había esperado lo popular que era Lavanda, y se lo dice a Watanabe.

Ella se ríe de eso. "Solo esta así de lleno durante el verano. La gente pasa por aquí como un lugar turístico en la ciudad de True Cross Campus, muchos estudiantes vienen para obtener un buen trato durante el verano, y vienen familias que quieren disfrutar alguna delicia durante este verano. Es por eso que necesitamos un trabajador a tiempo parcial para ayudarnos a mantenernos al día en hora punta".

Rin asiente, estirándose para atarse el pañuelo en la cabeza con más fuerza, asegurándose de que el sudor no gotee en sus ojos o peor en la comida.

En ese momento, alguien asoma la cabeza en la cocina. "¡Okumura! ¡Ve a lavarte y cambia tu delantal por el del personal de servicio! Te necesitamos afuera."

Rin se congela, luego asiente rápidamente y deja sus herramientas, mirando rápidamente a Watanabe. Luego, sale bruscamente de la cocina y se dirige al baño, se lava la cara rápidamente y se refresca. Al llegar a el vestuario, cambia el gran delantal púrpura por uno más pequeño y saca la libreta que se requiere para ayudar con los pedidos.

Tragando sus nervios, cierra la puerta del casillero y sale a atender a los clientes afuera.

Al principio, no hay ningún problema en particular, aparte de que ser regañado por su desordenada escritura en las primeras órdenes. Rin asiente rápidamente ante esas reprimendas y se adapta con rapidez al cómo quieren que escriba. Usar katakana en lugar de kanji es aceptable afortunadamente, ya que a Rin se le hace más fácil hacerlos ordenados cuando tiene que ser rápido.

Los primeros clientes son un trío de mujeres mayores que arrullan a Rin y pasan un tiempo apretando sus mejillas. Watanabe no se molesta en explicar, demasiado ocupada riéndose por ello.

Los siguientes clientes son más difíciles, son una pequeña familia con un niño pequeño. Él niño hace una rabieta por no gustarle lo que sus padres le ordenaron y Rin terminó limpiando el desastre resultante, mientras que otra persona atendía a los padres y a el niño.

El tercero es un hombre tranquilo que solo quiere café y un dulce pequeño, y no dice mucho en absoluto. Rin lo encuentra un cliente fácil ya que no hace demandas y su pedido es muy fácil de recordar.

El cuarto es un problema, ya que es una mujer de negocios estricta. Ella es arisca con Rin, dejándolo al borde de las lágrimas al final, ya que decidió que era un delincuente sin valor. Rin tiene que morder con fuerza su temperamento en algunos momentos y termina pasando su primer descanso calmándose después de ese incidente.

El quinto casi parece compensarlo, siendo una pareja en una primera cita. El tipo es visiblemente un desastre nervioso, diciendo una cosa y luego otra para su orden, obviamente preocupado por impresionar a la chica. Por su parte, ella termina sonriendo y tranquilizándolo, lo que finalmente resulta en ellos compartiendo un postre - uno que Rin decide recomendar discretamente cuando se le pregunta-, y yéndose felices juntos a pesar del mal comienzo.

Pero luego viene el sexto y eso es una pesadilla completa.

El primer indicio de un desastre inminente es cómo entra el hombre. Es de mediana edad y parece nunca sonreír. Él es arisco con la anfitriona que le dice que espere por una mesa libre, y constantemente revisa su reloj mientras espera.

Cuando finalmente puede sentarse, tienen que hacerlo esperar para que haya tiempo de terminar de limpiar la mesa. Rin termina bendiciendo el hecho de que es normal que las personas limpien lo que ensucian en Japón, ya que eso hace que sea una tarea rápida y simple.

Lo primero que hace el hombre es fruncir el ceño ante el menú que se le ofrece. "¿Es esto todo lo que se ofrece aquí?"

Rin logra mantener una sonrisa educada en su rostro. "Sí. ¿Hay algo en particular que usted quisiera?"

"Me dijeron sobre el parfait pero no lo veo aquí". Él fulmina a Rin.

Rin mantiene una sonrisa vacía en su rostro mientras su mente se acelera. Parfait, parfait, eso suena familiar. Pero Rin no lo recuerda.

"¿Le gustaría algo de beber?" Ofrece en cambio.

"Humph. Café. Caliente. Negro."

La sonrisa de Rin comienza a agrietarse ante eso, pero logra mantenerla, al igual que el tono agradable que se le dijo era apropiado, haciendo una demostración de escribir la solicitud antes de alejarse.

En la cocina, Watanabe es la que acepta el pedido y Rin se acerca a ella. "El tipo dijo algo sobre un parfait y el cómo no está en el menú. ¿Que significa eso?"

Watanabe parpadea por un momento, luego la realización se manifiesta en ella. "¡Oh! Probablemente se refiera al parfait especial. Está en el menú especial. ¿Se lo diste?"

Rin se la queda mirando y gime. Había estado tan nervioso por el hombre que se había olvidado de incluir el menú especial.

Watanabe le da una sonrisa compasiva. "Ve y dáselo. Discúlpate por la confusión y mantén esa sonrisa. Él debería entender al menos un poco".

Rin la mira con incredulidad, pero hace lo que ella dice. Recogiendo el menú especial, regresa donde el hombre y se disculpa con una sonrisa.

El hombre - a quien Rin está tentado de llamar Cliente Imbécil -, mira con furia a Rin mientras revisa el menú especial. "Ahí. El parfait de lujo de aquí. Quiero uno tamaño regular. El descaro de ustedes..." Murmura para sí mismo, hablando sobre jóvenes inútiles y como será mejor que el parfait sea tan bueno como lo anuncian.

Rin espera un poco para ver si va a agregar algo y luego le pregunta: "¿Algo más?"

"No." El Cliente Imbécil - Al carajo, Rin lo va a llamar como se merece -, le chasquea a Rin. "Sólo el parfait".

Rin acepta ambos menús con una sonrisa apretada, luego regresa con Watanabe. "Es tan... arrgh". Rin cierra la boca ante las palabras groseras que quiere decir, sabiendo que no debería decir nada malo acerca de los clientes en su turno.

Watanabe le da una sonrisa. "No te preocupes. La hora punta debería terminar pronto y tú reemplazo estará listo. Tú turno no debería ser mucho más largo".

"Por favor". Rin casi gimotea, aceptando el café caliente para el Cliente Imbécil y volviendo su mesa. Es tan grosero como siempre, impaciente por el tiempo que les tomó preparar su café. Rin siente que otra grieta crece en su sosiego y tiene que retroceder con gracia antes de terminar tirando el café caliente en la cabeza del imbécil.

Mientras se prepara el parfait, Rin recorre el resto de la cafetería, asegurándose de que todos los demás clientes estén a gusto. Algunos clientes obviamente han visto el hecho de que Rin ha conseguido un cliente desagradable y algunos de esos clientes le preguntan a Rin si está bien.

Para cuando el parfait está listo para el Cliente Imbécil, Rin ha recuperado el buen humor gracias a los demás clientes, y con una sonrisa más genuina, Rin regresa.

"¡Finalmente!" El Cliente Imbécil casi arrebata el parfait de las manos de Rin. "¿Qué tuvieron que hacer, ordeñar la vaca por si mismos?"

Las palabras de Rin se quedan atoradas en su garganta y un extraño gruñido se forma allí. Apenas mantiene su sonrisa, agradeciéndole por su preferencia y alejándose rápidamente para servir a otro cliente.

Unos minutos más tarde, un gran grito proviene del Cliente Imbécil, y él se para, gritando algo sobre el parfait.

Rin gime y se apresura hacia él. "¿Hay algo mal señor?"

"¡Fresa!" Grita en la cara de Rin, haciéndole retroceder. "¡Hay fresa en este parfait!"

Rin parpadea, mirando al hombre. "Uh... sí... ¿eso es lo que dice en el menú?"

"¡No puedo comer fresas! ¡Te lo dije!" Le gruñe.

Rin sacude la cabeza, sintiendo una bola espinosa que comienza a formarse en su pecho. "No lo hizo. Simplemente pidió el parfait..."

"¡Ciertamente lo hice! Estás tratando de matarme, mocoso. Podrido delincuente bueno para nada, ni siquiera puedes manejar una tarea simple. Tus padres deberían avergonzarse por cómo te criaron..."

"¡Y estoy seguro de que sus padres se sentirían increíblemente impresionados por cómo _está_ actuando!", Replica Rin antes de poder detenerse a pensarlo mejor.

El Cliente Imbécil abre la boca para gritar. Pero se congela, lentamente se pone rojo y se tambalea. Se da la vuelta, agarra el borde de la mesa y luego cae llevándose la mesa, el café y el helado con él.

Rin se queda mirando en shock.

Y entonces comienzan los gritos.

* * *

Rin se congela en estado de shock. Watanabe tiene que apartarlo cuando llega la ambulancia. Aparentemente, además de ser alérgico a las fresas - de las cuales obtuvo apenas suficiente -, el Cliente Imbécil acaba de sufrir un ataque al corazón debido al estrés.

"Rin, ve por la parte de atrás." Watanabe le dice suavemente.

Rin la mira y lentamente lo hace, inclinándose mientras él se escabulle hacia atrás. Encuentra un asiento y se acomoda en él, no queriendo quedarse allí parado mientras espera. Él ya sabe exactamente lo que le van a decir.

_'Maldita sea. Perdí el trabajo.'_ Rin se muerde los labios y apenas evita llorar debido a su día y su mala suerte.

Esa noche, la cena es muy tranquila. Nadie sabe qué decir o hacer con respecto al melancólico Rin. Había estado tan entusiasmado por un trabajo de verano y lo perdió el primer día debido a eventos fuera de su control.

Pero que la cafetería esté relacionada con ese tipo de cosas no es algo bueno, así que, desafortunadamente, tuvo que ser despedido de inmediato para mantener las apariencias.

Rin empuja su comida y deben recordarle el que suba las escaleras para ir a la cama.

Se queda dormido, con el deseo de poder rehacer su día, en el fondo de sus pensamientos.

* * *

En algún otro lugar, en una vieja iglesia abandonada, exactamente a la medianoche...

La vieja campana gigante dentro del campanario comienza a sonar.

* * *

La alarma es mortal y Rin se siente aún más infeliz al escucharla hoy, así que gime y se cubre la cabeza con la almohada. Maldiciendo el hecho de que se olvidó de desactivarla ayer.

Él grita cuando Yukio le arranca la almohada de la cabeza y se gira para mirarlo.

"Nii-san... si tengo que escuchar esto por segunda vez, te sofocaré con tu propia almohada." Yukio mira a Rin, sosteniendo su almohada amenazantemente. "Levántate y prepárate, tienes trabajo hoy".

"¿Huah?" Rin parpadea, escuchando un eco de ayer. "¿Pero eso fue ayer? Y lo perdí..."

Yukio lo mira confundido. "No, es hoy Nii-san. Debes haber tenido una pesadilla. Levántate. No tienes mucho tiempo para prepararte y tomar al tren a tiempo".

Rin mira el reloj, maldiciendo y se apresura a prepararse.

Cuando Rin llega al tren, está muy confundido. Shirō le preguntó sobre su trabajo y lo molestó exactamente de la misma manera que en su "sueño", dejando de lado que como Rin respondió de manera diferente cambió algunas cosas.

E incluso en el tren, Rin puede ver a las mismas personas que ayer en el viaje matutino. Hay un hombre de negocios con un periódico, un punk que está escuchando música con sus auriculares y una mujer que está pegada a su teléfono celular y está jugando un juego móvil.

Cuando Rin llega a la cafetería, va a la parte trasera al igual que en el "sueño".

Watanabe abre la puerta con tanta prisa que Rin casi recibe un golpe, y mira a Rin con entusiasmo.

"Bien, ¡estás aquí a tiempo! Entra, entra. Necesitamos que te pongas tu uniforme rápidamente para poder orientarte antes de que se abra la cafetería".

Ella no se da cuenta de la mirada aturdida en el rostro de Rin mientras la sigue y acepta el uniforme. O que él parece ya parece saber lo que ella le está diciendo, debido a que Rin encuentra que la información que le está entregando es idéntica a la que le dieron ayer.

_'¿Qué... qué está pasando?'_

* * *

Mefisto había abierto los ojos con alegría con la intención de terminar el videojuego que comenzó anoche en su mente.

Ver el papeleo frente a él rompe ese buen humor y provoca que frunza el ceño y se pregunte qué sucedió como para que el papeleo se acumule tan rápidamente.

Cuando se da cuenta de que está llenando exactamente los mismos documentos que ayer, rompe su bolígrafo. "¡Hice esto ayer!"

Belial parpadea y sacude la cabeza. "No señor. Este es el nuevo papeleo que acaba de llegar esta mañana".

Mephisto mira al otro demonio, luego de vuelta a los papeles. _'¿Que está pasando aquí?'_

* * *

Kero se había quedado dormido nuevamente después de que sonó la alarma, maldiciendo el que Rin no la apagara, pero se despierta confundido al ver que Rin no está.

_'¿Fue a estar malhumorado solo o algo así?'_ se pregunta Kero. Luego se congela cuando Yukio entra en la habitación.

"Por supuesto que recibo el nuevo volumen hoy, justo a tiempo para que las cosas se vuelvan locas..." Yukio se queja para sí mismo, colocando su gag manga en su escritorio. Suspira. _'Bueno, estará aquí cuando regrese por lo menos'._

Kero espera hasta que Yukio se vaya antes de flotar hacia el escritorio. _'¿Un nuevo volumen? ¿No consiguió uno...?'_ Su pensamiento se descarrila y se queda mirando fijamente el gag manga sobre el escritorio.

"¡Hey, este es el de ayer!"

* * *

Rin siente fuertemente muchos deja vu. No solo el primer pedido es exactamente el mismo que "ayer", sino que la orden posterior igual y la que sigue a esta.

Se vuelve aún más perturbado cuando Rin va a encargarse de su turno como mesero y se encuentra tratando exactamente con los mismos clientes que recuerda, con los mismos problemas exactos.

Pero es cuando Cliente Imbécil entra que Rin casi se desmaya.

_'¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?'_

Rin cuelga su delantal después de su turno, con su mente girando. Su día había transcurrido casi exactamente como lo había "soñado", con la excepción de que él evito la fresa en el parfait y, aunque el Cliente Imbécil seguía siendo un imbécil, no tuvo una reacción alérgica y luego un maldito ataque al corazón. En su lugar, él simplemente se fue, todavía de mal humor.

"Entonces, ¿qué pensaste de tu primer día de trabajo?" le pregunta Watanabe alegremente.

Rin la mira fijamente, parpadeando y considerando lo que acaba de pasar. "Fue... interesante". Se decide al final.

_'No sabes ni la mitad sobre ello...'_ reflexiona Rin, mientras ella bromea con él por sobrevivir al primer día en el verano del "infierno", considerando lo extraño que han sido su "sueño" y su día.

* * *

La cena de esa noche es una especie de celebración improvisada, con Shirō derrochando un poco en los ingredientes para celebrar el cómo Rin logró obtener su primer trabajo y sobrevivir a su primer día.

"El primer día siempre es el peor", le dice Shirō mientras Rin prepara la cena. "Siempre. Después de eso las cosas tienden a mejorar".

Rin mira a Shirō, esperando que tenga razón. Pero también se siente muy raro debido a como él aparentemente ya ha vivido este día.

"¿Está el yakiniku listo?" Pregunta Maruta, asomando la cabeza.

"¡Sí, lo es!", Declara Rin, después de haber terminado de cortar la carne y las verduras para asar a la parrilla. "¡Ve y asegúrate que todos estén listos!"

Maruta asiente, siempre ansioso por la comida de Rin, y se apresura a alertar a todos sobre el yakiniku.

Esa noche, Rin termina quedándose hasta tarde, sintiéndose raro por lo que pasó hoy. Lo habría descartado, excepto que Kero se quejó de cómo terminó con otra copia de un gag manga que ya había leído. Pero cuando lo busco, ni siquiera pudo encontrar el primero.

Rin observa el reloj acercarse cada vez más a la medianoche. Si lo que dijo Kero es verdad...

Llega la medianoche. Rin se estremece, a medida que las olas de poder se extienden y cubren toda la ciudad de Southern Cross e incluso de True Cross Campus.

"Eso es..." Rin traga.

Kero asiente, su cara seria. "Sí. Time. Está activo y rebobinando este día".

"Y si no lo paramos..." Rin se estremece ante la idea de revivir un día por toda la eternidad. "Está bien, vamos a ir esta noche".

"Creo que te refieres a antes de la medianoche siguiente", observa Kero sin hacer nada. "No tienes oportunidad de llegar a él antes de la medianoche. Lo que no nos da una gran ventana".

Rin gime ante eso, pero se arrastra de nuevo a su cama y se prepara para dormir. Todavía tiene que madrugar para su primer día en el trabajo. Otra vez.

* * *

Rin termina despertándose justo cuando suena la alarma, pasando junto a un confundido Yukio que estaba seguro de que iba a tener que zarandear a Rin al menos un poco para que se levantara.

Lo malo de esto es que Rin termina teniendo que esperar el tren, algo que él encuentra aburrido. Pero es mejor que tener a Yukio diciendo exactamente lo mismo todos los días, eso es seguro.

En lo que respecta a su trabajo, Rin casi se mueve en automático. Ya casi ha descubierto como funciona la cafetería gracias al ya haberlo hecho los dos primeros días, y en última instancia, la única diferencia con respecto a ayer es que Rin es mucho más calmado y maneja las cosas con mayor facilidad.

Por lo que obtiene algunos elogios extra de Watanabe, algo que lo avergüenza.

Y esa noche es yakiniku otra vez como celebración. Pero una vez hecho esto, Rin termina escabulléndose por la noche para encontrar a Time. Es el sonido de las campanas lo que lo ayuda a tener una idea de donde puede estar.

No es posible que las campanas de la iglesia del monasterio hayan sonado, por lo que Rin toma prestada la tablet de Yukio y busca donde podría haber otra iglesia.

Rin está muy sorprendido por lo que encuentra una vez llega allí, después de haber volado hacia allí por motivos de velocidad.

"Wow... qué desastre... ¿por qué aún no se ha limpiado este lugar?", Pregunta Rin, mirando las ruinas dañadas por el fuego frente a él. El lugar que se ve en mejores condiciones es, por suerte, la iglesia.

Observando lo que ve, Rin cree que esto podría haber sido otro monasterio. O tal vez una abadía ya que Rin ve el esqueleto de dos dormitorios. Ambos deliberadamente separados por la iglesia, la cual parece bastante vieja. Más piedra que madera, lo que probablemente fue lo que la salvó del fuego.

"Ah, no lo sé". Kero frunce el ceño mientras mira hacia la antigua abadía. Su pelaje se ondula y se estremece. "Pero puedo sentir el antiguo poder aquí. Mucho poder".

Rin asiente, sintiendo lo mismo. Una expresión de perplejidad se abre camino en la cara de Rin mientras más mira hacia la abadía. "De alguna manera..." dice Rin suavemente, llamando la atención de Kero sin saberlo, "De alguna manera, encuentro este lugar... familiar".

"Eso es interesante..." Kero murmura ante eso. "Aunque ahora puedo entender lo que Time está haciendo. Normalmente se ataría a un reloj, pero no hay uno realmente grande cerca. En su lugar está utilizando el campanario que hay aquí. Y eso es porque este lugar está parado justo encima de una fuente".

"¿Una fuente?" Rin mira fijamente a Kero, imaginando algo como lo que él ve en centros comerciales y parques.

"No de esa clase." Aclara Kero apresuradamente. "Una _mágica_. Antes solo era una línea de ley, pero algo sucedió y se convirtió en una fuente. Las fuentes son naturales, aunque necesitan una influencia externa para convertirse en lo que son".

Rin frunce el ceño ante el viejo edificio considerando el daño recibido por el fuego y el desmoronamiento con el pasar del tiempo, cuando Kero agrega: "Ah, diría que sucedió un poco antes de que esta abadía fuera abandonada".

"¿Quieres decir que el fuego causó la fuente?" Pregunta Rin, mirando el daño dejado por el fuego bajo una nueva luz. _'¿Qué tipo de fuego causaría eso?'_

Kero sacude la cabeza. "Nah. Nunca es un golpe destructivo lo que hace que una fuente brote. No me preguntes por qué, nadie lo ha descubierto todavía. Pero el fuego debe haber ocurrido después."

Rin se queda mirando el lugar chamuscado más cercano, estremeciéndose al sentir rastros de algo malvado en las cenizas. Rin entonces sacude la cabeza, deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos. "Tenemos que darnos prisa y llegar a Time antes de que se reinicien las cosas nuevamente".

Aún con la presencia de Fly activa, Rin se sube sobre el báculo y despega, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el campanario a pesar de las protestas de Kero.

Rin se da cuenta de que fue un error cuando termina de nuevo en el suelo como si nunca se hubiera movido...

* * *

En otro lugar, en lo alto del edificio más grande de la Academia True Cross, Mephisto mira fijamente la noche, mirando con furia a un enemigo invisible.

Verdaderamente invisible, incluso para él, ya que, por alguna razón, todo intento de descifrar quién es el alborotador que está reiniciando el día para divertirse resulta en nada.

Mientras espera, llega la medianoche y la magia se arremolina cubriendo todo el lugar. Esta vez, Mephisto está listo y es capaz de leer la magia mucho mejor.

Maldice y aplasta la madera debajo de su mano cuando se da cuenta de lo que está sintiendo.

_'¡¿Magia humana?! Por supuesto, tiene que ser magia humana... '_ Mephisto se enfurece aún más por ello, para nada contento con no solo tener que revisar el papeleo otra vez, sino también rehacer todo su videojuego desde el principio.

"Magia humana..." Poco a poco se da cuenta de lo que eso significa y se queda mirando hacia afuera. "¿Quién es lo suficientemente poderoso para esto?", Se pregunta. El tiempo mágico es una de las más grandes magias -Debería saberlo, no es el segundo en Gehenna sin razón -, y para que un _humano_ pueda lograrlo...

Una extraña sonrisa tira de sus labios, revelando sus colmillos. "Bueno... eso es **interesante** ... tal vez debería buscar a ese mago mañana... ¿O mejor dicho hoy?" Mephisto se ríe de ello y se dirige a tomar una siesta de una hora antes de ver si hay algo más con que llenar su tiempo. ¿Quizás volver a ver la primera temporada de Honey-Honey Sisters?

* * *

El día de Rin termina repitiéndose unas cuantas veces más, antes de que Rin finalmente termine gritando mientras el tiempo se rebobina una vez más y maldice con todas sus fuerzas.

Podría haberse sentido consolado si descubriera que no es el único que sufre esto.

Mephisto había intentado encontrar algo, _cualquier cosa_ sobre el humano detrás de esto. Aunque no puede hacer nada directamente con respecto al hechizo - la magia humana y la demoniaca _no se mezclan_ y si hiciera algo, tendría que lidiar con el hoyo humeante que alguna vez fue el Distrito de Southern Cross y el Campus de la Ciudad True Cross, o el infierno, la Ciudad Cross entera para el caso -, debería poder encontrar al mago que está detrás e ir a _hablar_ con él.

En su lugar, todos los intentos convergen en nada más que negrura.

Mefisto destruye múltiples cosas en su ira antes de finalmente enfriarse y darse cuenta de lo que eso significa.

_"¡¿Alguien... algún_ **_humano_ ** _... es más fuerte que yo?!"_

* * *

Rin suspira cuando el Cliente Imbécil entra en el café una vez más. Esta rutina se está _volviendo_ demasiado monótona y Rin no ha descubierto todavía la manera de detener el rebobinado del tiempo. Todo lo que ha obtenido son múltiples fallas y eso lo frustra cada vez más. Incluso Watanabe había notado las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y expresó su preocupación más de una vez hoy.

Rin se detiene cuando el Cliente Imbécil finalmente consigue su mesa y Rin va a servirlo como de costumbre. Por primera vez, Rin se da cuenta de que parece estresado por algo.

_'¿Está teniendo un mal día?'_ Se pregunta Rin, mientras le ofrece tanto el menú normal como el especial y obtiene la orden habitual del parfait de lujo (Rin agrega mentalmente "sin fresas" a sus notas) y finalmente nota la tensión alrededor de sus ojos y boca.

Rin lo considera por un momento, luego se dirige a Watanabe. "¿Puedo obtener un café negro para él?" Pide Rin, pensando en su _primer_ primer día.

Watanabe parpadea y se ve sorprendida por eso. "¿Okumura-kun?"

"Yo mismo pagaré la diferencia" dice Rin suavemente, mirando de nuevo al Cliente Imbécil. _'No es caro después de todo'._

Watanabe parece dudosa, pero prepara el café caliente rápidamente y Rin lo acepta con una sonrisa.

Rin coloca el café en la mesa frente al Cliente Imbécil, quien lo mira sorprendido.

"No ordené esto". Protesta, frunciendo el ceño hacia Rin.

Rin sonríe. "Lo sé. La casa invita."

El hombre mira a Rin en shock. "¿Qu-qué?"

"Parece... estár teniendo un mal día". Rin se encoge de hombros. "Pensé que esto podría ayudar, un poco".

El Cliente Imbécil- que ya no se comporta tanto como un imbécil-, mira el café. Y para sorpresa de Rin, sonríe. "Gracias. No he tenido un buen día en lo absoluto. Vine aquí porque un amigo ha estado jurando que el parfait de lujo que venden es como la felicidad en un vaso".

Rin sonríe. "Bueno, no estoy seguro sobre lo de la felicidad en un vaso, pero es muy bueno".

El hombre de negocios se ríe. "Tienes un punto allí". Toma un sorbo del café y se estremece de placer. "Esto es muy bueno también. Al igual que un rayo, sacude y reinicia mi sistema".

Rin lo mira por un momento antes de iluminarse. _'¡Eso es!'_ "¡Entonces espero que el resto de su día sea bueno!"

Por primera vez, cuando se va el "Cliente Imbécil", sonríe y está de mejor humor. Además de los elogios de Watanabe por haber notado y manejado esta situación con tanta elegancia.

Por primera vez desde su segundo primer día, Rin siente que realmente se ganó el yakiniku de esa noche.

Esa noche, Rin se detiene un poco lejos de la antigua abadía quemada y llama a Thunder. Una conversación rápida con esta Carta ocasiona que frote su cabeza contra Rin y luego desaparezca en la noche.

"¿Para qué fue eso?" le pregunta Kero a Rin.

Rin sonríe. "Una trampa. Vamos."

Rin se dirige a la abadía, subiendo las escaleras hasta el campanario. Es peligroso, pero las múltiples veces que lo ha hecho valen la pena, por lo que Rin puede hacerlo con un riesgo mínimo. Rin tiene una Carta preparada y hace un punto de sacar otra también.

"¡Windy, Sal!" grita Rin y entonces, "¡Shield, Sal!"

Cuando Time intenta devolver a Rin, su poder es bloqueado por Shield, manteniendo la magia de Rin estable. Windy ruge detrás de él, provocando que Time huya de la torre para no sea atrapado por el feroz pero suave viento.

Y cae directamente en la trampa que Thunder coloco alrededor de la torre, impactando contra Time y revelándolo ante Rin cuando cae y queda paralizado por el ataque.

Rin sonríe. "Time, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

¡Un remolino de luz y el interminable día de Rin finalmente han terminado!

* * *

El despertador es lo suficientemente fuerte y desagradable como para asesinar a alguien. Algo que Rin casi considera, teniendo en cuenta lo cansado que está.

"¡Nii-san! ¡Tienes que ir a trabajar!" Rin se queja y se voltea para mirar a Yukio, a punto dedecirle que se vaya a la mierda. Entonces recuerda que _finalmente es_ su segundo día.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Rin se desenrolla y cae de la cama, acurrucándose de dolor por un momento antes de ir al baño. "¡No quiero llegar tarde!"

Yukio suspira, pellizcando el puente de su nariz, y esperando que esto no sea un acontecimiento regular. _'¡Sería como repetir un día una y otra vez!'._ Se lamenta.

En el baño, Rin estornuda repentinamente, para después frotarse la nariz en shock, preguntándose de dónde vino eso. Y por qué tiene el repentino impulso de golpear a su hermano.

* * *

De vuelta en la Academia True Cross, Mephisto está muy contento y muy molesto.

Está muy contento porque la repetición del día ha terminado.

Está muy molesto porque _todavía_ no sabe qué lo causó.

_'Un día...'_ Él jura en privado. _'Un día iré a buscar a quienquiera que haya estado detrás de eso y los sacudiré por esta estupidez'._

Al mismo tiempo, frunce el ceño y se pregunta cómo no se dio cuenta de la aparición de un mago tan poderoso...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: No se ustedes, pero amo a Mephisto, y a Amaimon para el caso ✿♥‿♥✿. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya que me atrasé en el capítulo anterior, este viene temprano. Espero les guste.

Es muy tarde y la luna es solo un fragmento en el cielo. Las farolas iluminan su camino, permitiéndole ver a dónde va, pero al mismo tiempo son pocas y distantes entre sí.

Lo que no es malo, ya que le permite a Kero recorrer los alrededores y esconderse fácilmente en las sombras cuando pasan los raros borrachos tardíos o personas que vienen de una fiesta. Realmente prefería no tratar con ese tipo de personas en absoluto.

Desde el inicio de las vacaciones de verano -y también el trabajo de Rin-, Kero ha estado haciendo un punto en dar vueltas alrededor y buscar Cartas por el bien de Rin. Después del debacle con Time, Kero prefiere evitar que sucedan ese tipo de cosas de nuevo.

Ya ha localizado dos Cartas de esta manera, demostrando su valía.

Entonces Kero suspira, admitiendo en privado la otra razón por la que hace esto; **Aburrimiento**. Solo hay una cantidad limita de gag manga y otros manga que él puede leer. Sobre todo porque hay un suministro limitado de ellos. Incluso con las revistas a las que se suscriben los hermanos, hay un límite para lo que Kero puede conseguir. Algunos mangas son realmente largos después de todo y no tienen sentido cuando te saltas la mitad.

En cuanto a la televisión, olvídalo. El único televisor está en la sala de estar y generalmente está en uso por uno de los monjes. Es raro que Rin o Yukio lo usen, e incluso entonces, Rin tiende a quedarse en al canal de cocina y rara vez ve anime u otros espectáculos especiales. A veces, Rin sintoniza el canal de música y lo reproduce mientras está cocinando.

Yukio es aún peor, mirando solo los documentales y las noticias. Es tan aburrido que Kero terminó llorando la única vez que intentó escabullirse para ver un programa con Yukio.

Cuando Kero pasa frente a una muy elegante casa, oye gritos y reproches. Los cuales se hacen más fuertes hasta que la puerta de entrada se abre de golpe. Kero se escabulle rápidamente detrás de un poste cercano y observa a un hombre de aspecto asediado salir con una bolsa grande y un montón de cajas también.

Detrás de él, puede escuchar algunos gritos que logra entender cuando se esfuerza más por escuchar.

"Finalmente tenemos una PS3, ¿por qué demonios necesitaríamos porquerías viejas? ¡Todo puede desaparecer! ¡Incluyendo esos viejos juegos estúpidos que ya nadie juega!"

"Querido, los juegos aún son utilizables, al menos puedes venderlos..."

"¡Al diablo! No valdría la pena. Si valiera la pena, podría intentarlo, ¡pero no vale la pena el esfuerzo!"

Kero observa mientras el hombre regresa al interior, sin su carga, la cual coloco en el punto de recogida de basura del vecindario. Kero mira a su alrededor y recuerda que en dos días será la noche de recolección de basura para esta sección.

Y una idea le viene a la mente, especialmente cuando se acerca y ve que incluso hay una televisión todavía funcional entre las cosas.

 _'¡Ah, lo tengo! ¡El perfecto destructor del aburrimiento!'_ Kero hace un loop-d-loop **(1)** y luego se marcha, planeando irse a casa y dormir un poco antes de tener que convencer a Rin de que lo ayude con su plan.

**Capítulo 13: ¡La super impresionante cura de Kero para el aburrimiento!**

"¿Uh? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a patrullar esta noche?" Rin mira a Kero, mientras friega su cabello con sus manos. Rin se había sorprendido de que Kero se uniera a él para su baño matutino -especialmente porque por el bien de su trabajo, es muy temprano -, pero ahora que escucha la petición de Kero, Rin no puede evitar pensar que entiende.

 _'Bien, no tengo trabajo mañana...'_ piensa Rin mientras dice. "Pues, supongo que no debería haber problema".

Kero se anima ante eso. "¡Va a ser genial, ya verás!"

Rin mete su cabeza bajo la ducha para enjuagar bien el jabón. Después de cortarla, se cubre para hundirse en el baño caliente. "¿Por qué estás tan entusiasmado por eso?" Rin mira sospechosamente a Kero, preguntándose si está tramando algo más que patrullar en pro de las Cartas.

Kero se congela, pero se salvó de tener que responder debido a un golpe en la puerta. "¿Te importa si entro Nii-san?"

Kero rápidamente hace su mejor esfuerzo para convertirse en un animal de peluche cuando Rin dice que está bien.

Yukio entra ya medio desvestido a la pequeña habitación, y coloca su toalla en el cesto antes de sentarse en el taburete. "Gracias Nii-san."

"¿Ocurrió algo para que estés tan apurado?", Le pregunta Rin, apoyándose en el borde de la bañera.

Yukio mira hacia abajo y levanta una ceja ante el "animal de peluche" que está a su lado. "Sí. La escuela Cram tiene un evento especial al que tengo que ir. Me ayudará a entrar en la Academia True Cross". Dice como explicación. Luego mira nuevamente a Kero. "¿Por qué está ese animal de peluche aquí?"

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Pensé que era necesario limpiarlo y esto es mejor que simplemente tirarlo en la lavadora. No creo que sería bueno. Demasiado delicado".

 _'¡No es broma!'_ piensa Kero mentalmente, gimiendo ligeramente ante la idea de ser arrojado a una lavadora de ropa. _'¡Ah, incluso podría morir!'_ Aquella vez con Sakura fue lo suficientemente malo...

Yukio rueda los ojos y se enjuaga, antes de unirse a Rin en la bañera. "Puedes ser extrañamente inteligente Nii-san."

"¿Qué significa eso?" Rin pregunta con suspicacia.

Mientras los dos hermanos pelean y bromean entre sí, Kero se enfoca una vez más en su Gran Plan y no puede evitar entusiasmarse por esta noche.

_'¡Definitivamente va a valer la pena!'_

* * *

Rin les dice adiós alegremente a un grupo de clientes antes de suspirar. _Por favor, no vuelvas otra vez._ Reza mentalmente, pensando en lo loco que era ese grupo.

Una risa detrás de él lo hace voltear y animarse. Godaiin Daisuke –anteriormente conocido como el Cliente Imbécil y ahora considerado el cliente favorito de Rin–, está esperando su turno para sentarse y observa divertido a Rin, como si supiera exactamente lo que está pensando.

"¿Un día difícil?" Pregunta, mientras Rin lo coloca en una mesa libre y pone los menús frente a él.

Rin suspira. "Supongo que se podría decir que sí. Mis pies me están matando."

Daisuke se ríe de nuevo ante eso. "Bueno, espero que tengas la oportunidad de descansar antes de que realmente te maten. Ahora, ¿qué me recomiendas hoy?"

Rin tararea mientras piensa y mira por encima el menú. "Para el postre, el ujikintoki es lo mejor. El shiratama dango de hoy es especialmente fresco y sabroso. Si quiere algo más, yo iría por la pasta diaria. Hoy es Ume Shiso y es bastante buena", dice Rin alegremente.

Daisuke sonríe ante eso. "Creo que tendré ambos y..."

"Un café. Caliente. Negro." Rin termina alegremente. Esto hace la sonrisa Daisuke se ensanche y Rin se marcha sintiéndose alegre nuevamente.

Es asombroso lo que una taza de café hizo por Daisuke, convirtiéndolo de un cliente terrible que solo vino aquí una vez, a un cliente recurrente con el que todos los empleados están felices de tratar.

 _'A veces... la gente solo necesita un pequeño extra. Algo considerado y agradable'._ Piensa Rin positivamente. Funcionó aquí, así que también debería funcionar en la mayoría de las otras situaciones similares.

* * *

De vuelta en el monasterio, Kero está atrapado en la sala de televisión. Lo que significa que está atrapado viendo un estúpido programa de juegos junto con Kyōdō quien lo está disfrutando demasiado para el gusto de Kero.

 _'Esto es tan raro...'_ Kero suspira. Podría estar acostumbrado a Japón, e incluso ser muy aficionado al país, pero hay algunas cosas sobre su cultura que nunca tendrán sentido para él. Sus programas de juegos son solo un ejemplo.

"¿Qué estás viendo?" Eso viene de Shirō, quien se asoma para mirar la televisión. Él hace una mueca ante lo que Kyōdō está mirando. "Oh, tienes que estar bromeando... ¿en serio?"

"¡Es entretenimiento!" Protesta Kyōdō.

Shirō rueda los ojoa y se sienta junto a Kyōdō, robándole el control remoto y cambiando el canal a otra cosa. "Es estúpido. _Esto_ es entretenimiento".

 _'Ah, no estoy seguro de querer ver esto tampoco...'_ Kero suda ante el muy extraño, concurso de belleza que se encuentra ahora en la pantalla. Kyōdō parece estar de acuerdo con él y pronto se envuelven en una gran discusión sobre el control remoto y qué ver.

Al ver que están distraídos, Kero toma esto como su oportunidad de escabullirse sin ser notado, cayendo al suelo y arrastrándose lejos.

 _'Ah creo que volveré a leer_ _gag_ _manga de nuevo...'_ Kero suspira. _'Es mejor que lidiar con esto.'_

Oye más gritos cuando Izumi se une a la pelea – él quiere ver algún tipo de drama de acción en vivo o algo así –, y gime. _'Oh sí, mucho mejor de hecho'._

* * *

Esa noche en la cena –que consiste en Somen frío con huevos, jamón y pepinos rallados–, Rin recibe una pregunta interesante.

"Oye, ¿qué vas a hacer en tu primer día de descanso?" Shirō le pregunta a Rin.

Rin se detiene a medio camino de sorber algunos fideos. "Yo... no lo sé". Rin admite, no habiendo tenido que pensar en ello antes. _'Hombre, ¿qué tan rápido me acostumbré a trabajar?'_ Probablemente no ayudó el haber tenido una semana de primeros días para facilitárselo.

"Podrías trabajar en tu tarea, Nii-san", sugiere Yukio.

Rin hace una mueca ante eso, la cual provoca que el resto de la mesa se ría a carcajadas, a excepción de Yukio.

"¡Lo digo en serio!" Yukio le frunce el ceño a Rin y mira al resto. "¡Realmente necesitas asegurarte de hacer tu tarea!"

Rin suspira. "Sí, tienes razón... Voy a ver si hago algo de eso..." Rin murmura lo último para sí mismo.

Yukio, por suerte, parece estar lo suficientemente satisfecho con eso, y vuelve a su propio Somen.

Rin suspiró aliviado por eso, haciendo que Shirō se ría.

"Estoy seguro de que pensarás en algo mañana. Incluso si es solo ponerse al día con tu sueño de belleza", sugiere Shirō con un guiño.

Rin no puede evitar la risa y vuelve a su propia comida con una sonrisa.

* * *

Rin se arrastra fuera de su habitación junto con Kero. Yukio se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde y solo se había dormido recientemente, así que Rin decidió que era más inteligente salir por la ventana de la habitación opuesta para escapar. Está desocupada – obviamente-, ya que el monasterio tiene un personal muy pequeño. Lo que significa que es perfecta para las necesidades de Rin y Kero.

Kero se detiene por un momento para mirar alrededor de la habitación, obteniendo una vaga sensación de una idea.

"¡Kero!" El silencioso llamado de Rin hace que se acerque a la ventana.

Unos momentos más tarde, Rin toca el suelo y sigue a Kero cuando este despega. "Estás _muy_ emocionado... ¿qué está pasando?"

"Uh..." Kero mira hacia el cielo. "¡Mejor vayamos volando! ¡Hará que las cosas sean mucho más rápidas y fáciles!"

Rin mira fijamente a Kero, pero hace lo que le dice, saca su llave, la activa y luego a Fly. Lanzándose hacia el aire, Rin sigue a Kero.

Después de un tiempo de simplemente seguir a la pequeña figura, Rin empuja a Fly hacia delante para volar junto a Kero. "Está bien, derrama. ¿Qué está pasando realmente?"

Kero mira a Rin y traga saliva. A continuación explica.

Un gran "¿QUÉ?" Hace eco en la noche, por suerte sin despertar a nadie.

Unos momentos más tarde, Rin aterriza en el vecindario correcto, sacudiendo la cabeza. "En serio Kero..."

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Realmente me aburro mucho cuando no estás en casa! ¡Y si mantengo el volumen bajo, nunca sabrán que los juegos están siendo jugados!" Kero protesta. "Con todo el mundo fuera incluso en verano, ¡no es como que tenga que esconderme tanto como piensas!"

Rin suspira, mirando al suelo mientras piensa. Luego mira hacia arriba, sonriendo. "Bien. ¿Dónde se coloca la basura de este barrio?"

Kero aplaude y despega nuevamente, llevando a Rin al punto de recogida de basura del vecindario. "¡Aquí!" Gesticula, orgulloso de su hallazgo.

Rin lo mira fijamente. "Kero".

"¿Sí?" Kero pregunta, alegremente.

"No hay nada allí".

Kero se da la vuelta y se queda boquiabierto. "P-pero... el camión de basura no ha llegado todavía!"

En ese momento, ambos notan una débil firma mágica y escuchan algo parecido a una risita.

Mirándose el uno al otro, observan sus alrededores, tratando de averiguar de dónde viene.

Rin escucha un sonido crujiente desde arriba y cierra los ojos un momento, rezando. Entonces mira hacia arriba.

"Que mierda".

Un montón de bolsas de basura, cajas y cosas varias están flotando sobre su cabeza, brillando levemente con magia.

Kero gime. "Oh no. Float."

* * *

Rin se contrae. Y se vuelve a contraer. "¿Float?"

"Es inofensivo". Kero suspira. "Pero es... travieso."

"Por supuesto que lo es." dice Rin casi conversacionalmente. "Entonces... ¿dónde está el cuerpo principal?"

"Ah, no lo ve-¡woah!" Kero se agacha cuando los objetos en el aire comienzan a moverse a una velocidad notable. "¡No se supone que sea capaz de hacer eso!"

"¡Oh, esto es simplemente genial!" Rin gruñe y llama a Fly. Saltando sobre el báculo, Rin se eleva en el aire... y es seguido por la basura de todo el vecindario.

"Oh, mierda." Kero vuela y aterriza en el hombro de Rin, mirando tras de sí a las bolsas de basura que pululan detrás de ellos. "¡Vamonos de aquí!"

Rin está de acuerdo, y despega dirigiéndose hacia un parque. Va a necesitar el espacio libre después de todo. Acelerando a través del aire de la noche de verano, Rin acaba sin poder frenar a tiempo para evitar una bolsa de basura que aparece repentinamente frente a ellos.

Con un gran y desgarrador sonido, Rin la atraviesa, rompiéndola y esparciendo su contenido. "¡Oh, asqueroso!" Rin se estremece ante ello. "¡Creo que voy a vomitar!"

"Por favor, no." Kero no se ve mucho mejor, la suciedad pegándose sobre su pelaje. "¡Bajemos de nuevo y encontremos a Float!"

Rin está de acuerdo con ello y aterriza en el suelo. Mira hacia arriba y ve toda la basura flotando alrededor. Kero deja escapar un grito y apunta a una pila específica. "¡Esas son las cosas del juego!"

Rin mira y ve una bolsa voluminosa y las cajas que están flotando a su alrededor. Luego parpadea. "Oi. Es eso--"

"¡Float!", Confirma Kero, refiriéndose al globo rosa que sostiene dichos objetos.

Rin sonríe viciosamente ante eso y despega del suelo lo más rápido posible, liberando a Fly rápidamente. "Float, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Este obedece la orden y Rin comienza a caer, al igual que todo lo demás a su alrededor, para horror de Kero. "¡Oh, cuidado!"

Rin agarra la bolsa y las cajas correctas y se prepara para la fuerte caída, incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Por suerte para él, Kero posee la magia suficiente como para levantar una rápida barrera del tipo "red de seguridad" que atrapa a Rin, haciéndolo parpadear mientras se ralentiza y termina en el suelo.

"¿No sabía que podías hacer eso?" Rin se voltea para mirar a Kero, desconcertado.

"No es algo que pueda hacer mucho en mi condición..." admite Kero, jadeando. _'Ni siquiera tienes una sola de mis Cartas elementales...'_

"Aaah..." Rin se gira para mirar la caja en sus manos y la coloca junto a la bolsa. "Primero lo primero. ¡Bubble!"

La Carta cobra vida y cubre a Rin, quitando toda la suciedad en él. Rin se gira para mirar a Kero, quien está intentando alejarse.

"¡Oh no! ¡Tú también estás sucio! ¡Atrápalo Bubble!"

La Carta chilla con entusiasmo y persigue a Kero, quien no logra escapar de las garras de Bubble. "¡Ugh, odio esto!"

"Bueno, necesito que ambos estemos limpios antes de ir a casa... hablando de limpio... ¿qué deberíamos hacer?" Rin mira con horror a su alrededor, ante el parque cubierto de basura.

Kero suda y suspira, rechazándolo. "Deja que otros lo manejen. ¡Será mejor que lleguemos a casa pronto con nuestro botín!

" _Tú_ botín". Rin corrige, pero aun así recoge los juegos y otros suministros que Kero quiere.

* * *

Tan pronto como regresan al monasterio – Lo cual lleva mucho tiempo ya que Rin no puede cargar las cosas y usar a Fly al mismo tiempo-, Rin se da cuenta de que tienen un problema.

Múltiples problemas de hecho.

Rin frunce el ceño ante la bolsa y las cajas ahora a sus pies. Kero está junto a él, sin decir nada mientras Rin mira entre las cosas que Kero quiere y la ventana. La ventana del segundo piso a la que Rin no puede subir, incluso si llevará una sola cosa.

"Kero..." Rin gruñe, haciendo que Kero estalle en sudor pesado del puro terror.

"Um... oh!" Kero sonríe y se gira hacia Rin. "¡Usa a Float! Debería poder llevarlo todo y luego puedes trepar y jalar todas las cosas a la vez".

Rin parpadea y respira, calmándose al darse cuenta de que es una buena idea. "Gracias Kero".

De mejor humor, Rin saca su báculo y luego a Float. "¡Float, levanta estas cosas hasta la ventana del segundo piso!" ordena Rin, enviando a Float a recolectar por debajo la bolsa y las cajas y elevarlas suavemente al piso correcto.

Metiendo su báculo en su cinturón, Rin agarra el viejo enrejado con el que solía bajar y comienza a subir. Hay un terrorífico momento cuando el enrejado cruje de una forma aterradora, pero pronto Rin sube la ventana y entra.

Kero ya lo está esperando y se ve un poco impaciente. "¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No quiero que nadie vea eso!"

Rin suspira, pero él tiene razón, por lo que se da vuelta y agarra la primera caja. A los pocos minutos, Rin tiene todo dentro de la habitación y él disipa a Float.

"Espera... ¿qué hago con esto?" Rin se da cuenta de que no puede llevar todo esto a su habitación compartida con Yukio.

"¡Déjarlo aquí, por supuesto!", Exclama Kero. "Incluso podemos instalar aquí las cosas. ¡Es un buen lugar, no está en uso, y por lo tanto es perfecto para una sala de juegos! "

Rin suspira ante el retorno del entusiasmo de Kero, pero admite que tiene razón. Rin arruga la nariz ante lo polvoriento que está el lugar y decide que lo primero que hará mañana es limpiar la habitación.

"Vamos, vámonos a la cama". Rin bosteza, y luego tose cuando un poco de polvo entra en su boca. "Es demasiado tarde para instalar las cosas".

Kero acepta a regañadientes y sigue a Rin fuera de la habitación y de vuelta a la habitación de los gemelos.

Rin se desviste rápidamente y se pone su pijama, deslizándose en la cama en un tiempo récord, con Kero uniéndose a él y descansando sobre la almohada de Rin.

"Oye, ¿Rin?" dice Kero después de un momento.

"Hmm... ¿Qué sucede Kero?" Rin mira al pequeño guardián, quien ya se ha sometido al abrazo del sueño.

"Gracias. Por todo."

Rin sonríe y cierra los ojos. "De nada. Y gracias también".

Kero parpadea. "¿Por qué?"

Pero Rin ya está profundamente dormido. Riéndose, Kero se acurruca y va a unirse a él en la tierra de la felicidad.

* * *

Kero no está contento de que Rin ignore las cajas y la bolsa a favor de sacar una fregona, un paño para el polvo y un pañuelo para su boca para limpiar la habitación.

Esta tan poco contento que va y se esconde en la habitación de Rin y Yukio para enfurruñarse, mientras que Rin libera a su loco interior para arreglar la vieja habitación. En realidad solo se limpia durante la limpieza de primavera, ya que nunca se ha usado, así que no es de extrañar que este tan asquerosa.

"Bueno, no esperaba que esto fuera lo que elegirías hacer".

Rin se da la vuelta, en medio de terminar la limpieza, para ver a Shirō de pie en la puerta. "Errr... um... yo estaba..."

"Te escabulliste anoche." Shirō señala conversacionalmente, haciendo que Rin se estremezca. "Y veo que tienes algunas cosas allí. ¿Qué obtuviste?"

Rin hace un ademán hacia la bolsa y las cajas en la esquina y observa con ansiedad mientras Shirō mira a través de ellas. Pronto Shirō se está riendo. "Oh, esto no tiene precio. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

Rin se encoge de hombros y mira hacia otro lado, rascándose la nuca. "Lo encontré por casualidad. Alguien rico y presuntuoso decidió tirarlo todo como si fuera inservible y bien... "

"Eso es bastante inteligente". Shirō murmura mientras mira un juego, levantando una ceja ante lo que ve. "Nunca antes había pensado en obtener una consola de videojuegos, nunca pensé que necesitáramos una además de los portátiles. Tanto tú como Yukio estaban bien con los que les dimos después de todo. Ayuda el que ambos estaban muy felices con solo leer o correr alrededor".

"Sí, pero hmm... ¿estaba pensando que podría ser divertido?", Propone Rin.

"Oh, de acuerdo. Déjame adivinar, ¿esta es nuestra nueva sala de juegos? Me gusta."

Rin sonríe ante eso, feliz de que Shirō no se moleste por este tipo de cosas.

"Y no voy a castigarte por salir, pero la próxima vez dime lo que estás planeando", advierte Shirō. 'Preferiría que no te toparas con un demonio o algo así, y luego todo se volverá caótico y rápido'. Él piensa para sí mismo.

Rin asiente, estando rápidamente de acuerdo con eso y haciendo planes privados para ser incluso más cuidadoso si es necesario.

 _'Después de todo... no puedo explicarlo todo...'_ piensa Rin, sin saberlo, repitiendo los pensamientos de Shirō mientras este mira a su hijo mayor y considera su verdadera herencia.

* * *

Rin acaba de terminar de enchufar todos los cables de la PS2 (la última consola que encontraron) cuando un golpe en el marco de la puerta abierta hace que Rin se retuerza para ver a Yukio. Al mismo tiempo, Kero maldice mentalmente y, en lugar de actuar como un animal de peluche, decide alejarse para estar fuera de la vista de Yukio.

"¡Oh, Yukio! Lo siento, no quería despertarte esta mañana." Rin le dice como explicación al porque ni siquiera hablo con Yukio en la mañana.

Yukio sonríe suavemente ante eso. "Me lo imaginé." Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mira lo que Rin está haciendo. "¿En qué estás trabajando, Nii-san?"

"¿No te lo dijo Oyaji?" Rin sonríe y hace un gesto dramático ante la locura que ha instalado, con la TV, todas las consolas y un quinteto de altavoces viejos y pequeños que están dispersos alrededor. "Estoy configurando nuestra nueva consola!"

Yukio mira por encima la instalación, levantando las cejas dubitativamente. "Ya... veo."

Rin mira a Yukio por un momento. Y frunce el ceño. _'Algo está mal.'_ Rin no es muy bueno tratando con otras personas, ¿pero su hermano? Rin creció con él y Rin reconoce cada pista y señal. Él puede decir que algo está molestando a Yukio.

Pero si Yukio no quiere compartirlo, no hay nada que Rin pueda hacer.

En su lugar, Rin se adhiere al tema de sus consolas. "¿Por qué no vienes y la pruebas conmigo? Ya tengo todo listo y parece que los sistemas funcionan".

"Entonces, ¿qué hay que probar?" Yukio pregunta, sin moverse del marco de la puerta para la irritación de Rin.

"¡A ver si puedes jugar con él!", Declara Rin. "Hay un buen juego que es para dos jugadores para la PS2, así que ¿por qué no lo probamos?"

Yukio vacila y el estómago de Rin cae. Se va a negar, Rin simplemente lo sabe. Pero justo cuando Yukio abre la boca...

"Oi! ¡Yukio, cuando suba, será mejor que te vea jugando con tu hermano!" La voz de Shirō es fuerte y penetra hasta el segundo piso con facilidad. "¡Voy a levantarme en _cinco minutos,_ así que será mejor que vea esa consola de juegos activa y a ti con un control remoto que realmente estés usando!"

Rin se queda mirando a Yukio, quien ahora enrojece de vergüenza, y se echa a reír. "Bueno, escuchaste a Oyaji. Vamos Yukio. Será divertido."

"Si tú lo dices..." Yukio finalmente entra en la habitación, y, después de una pausa, se sienta al lado de Rin en el suelo. "Entonces, ¿qué juego es?"

"Algún tipo de juego de lucha". Rin se encoge de hombros y pone el disco en la consola, cerrando la tapa y volviendo a sentarse para ver la pantalla pasar desde el menú hasta los créditos iniciales del juego. "Aquí. Podemos descubrir cómo usar los controles juntos".

Yukio suspira, pero acepta el control y lo mira dudosamente mientras comienzan las imágenes de apertura.

Diez minutos más tarde, Shirō asoma la cabeza y sonríe al ver a los dos chicos gritándose entre ellos y obviamente disfrutando juntos del juego.

 _'Bueno. Yukio necesita el descanso'._ Entonces mira a Rin y una pequeña sonrisa se desliza en su rostro. _'Y Rin necesita a su hermano'._

A continuación Shirō se aleja alegremente, silbando para sí mismo. Definitivamente puede considerar esto un gran éxito y la razón principal por la que no está castigando a Rin esta vez.

Los videojuegos son perfectos para ayudar a reparar el vínculo entre hermanos que se está rompiendo lentamente. Necesitaban desesperadamente algo en común para hacer juntos nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)loop-d-loop: Usado comúnmente para describir cualquier cosa o persona que haga un movimiento de 360° sobre si mismo, como un bucle.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste el capítulo, este capítulo tiene mucho sentimiento y en lo personal me gusta mucho a pesar de que en su momento me hizo llorar. Como siempre cualquier crítica, comentario o kudo es bienvenido :D

En opinión de Rin, no hay nada más espeluznante que un hospital por la noche. Se ha quedado atrapado en algunos unas cuantas veces, las pocas veces en que Yukio necesitó pasar allí la noche para mejorar y nunca le han gustado en lo absoluto. Teniendo en cuenta lo grande y vacío que son - y cuántas personas enfermas permanecen allí y no mejoran -, siempre se ha sentido mal para él. Las pocas personas que se quedan por la noche no ayudan.

Así que por supuesto, la reciente Carta que Kero logró localizar está escondida en el Southern Cross Hospital.

Rin gime mientras se las arregla para finalmente escabullirse dentro del hospital desde la puerta trasera. "Entonces, ¿dónde está Carta? ¿Y qué tipo de Carta estaría interesada en este lugar?"

"Más adelante. Y es Heal. Ella, por supuesto, se sentiría atraída a este lugar. Probablemente está ayudando, pero en algún momento alguien verá a un _fantasma_ y llamará a los exorcistas." Kero suspira. "Y eso sería simplemente caótico. Muy caótico". Rin está en silencio de acuerdo con este análisis, y camina con cuidado a través de los pasillos.

En un momento dado, tienen que esconderse de una enfermera de turno nocturno, pero aparte de eso, es increíblemente fácil colarse en el interior. Aunque tener magia ayuda. Es increíble lo que uno puede hacer con Silent y Shadow...

Rin se estremece cuando ve el pabellón en el que están entrando. Es el pabellón de los niños, y no para cualquiera. El de aquellos que están muy enfermos, los que probablemente no lograrán sobrevivir.

Ese pensamiento le trae recuerdos de Yukio en el hospital y ese viejo temor de cómo esa podría ser la última vez que Rin ve a su hermanito.

Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos oscuros como telarañas, Rin camina cuidadosamente hacia una sala privada desde donde un suave brillo proviene de debajo de la puerta. Por un breve momento Rin intercambia una mirada con Kero, entonces abre la puerta.

Heal es fácil de detectar. Para empezar, ella está brillando suavemente. La siguiente razón es que su atuendo es algo que definitivamente destaca, ya que es una túnica blanca que la cubre completamente, con una capucha. Triángulos rojos decoran el borde inferior de la túnica, así como los extremos de las mangas y la capucha. Más impresionante aún, ella tiene inmensas alas blancas que brotan de su espalda, dándole la apariencia de un ángel.

"Ahí estás." La voz de Rin es suave, y él da un paso adelante.

Heal retrocede. "Espera."

Rin se detiene, sorprendido. Desde Memory no se había encontrado con otra Carta que hablara.

"Por favor". Los grandes ojos azul-púrpura de Heal le están suplicando. "¿Solo... dame algo de tiempo?"

"¿Para qué?" Rin avanza con cuidado de nuevo, acercándose a Heal. Ella retrocede hasta que golpea la pared, y parece acorralada. Rin se da cuenta de que ella es bastante sólida en este momento y se sorprende. _'¿No debería ser más transparente?'_

Detrás de Rin, Kero mira a Heal, tratando de averiguar qué es lo que hace que la gentil y amable Carta se niegue a ser capturada –de manera apacible-cuando, normalmente, ella regresaría voluntariamente a su forma de Carta en el momento en que viera a Rin.

"Solo le queda poco tiempo y quiero estar aquí para ella", explica Heal.

Esto en realidad no le aclara nada a Rin. "¿Para quién?" Rin levanta su báculo, listo para realizar el canto.

Y es en ese momento que con un click, aparece una nueva luz en la habitación. Rin se voltea y mira fijamente. En la cama hay un niño pequeño, su género no es seguro debido a la cabeza calva y el cuerpo delgado, quien mira a Rin con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Eres otro ángel?" La niña -la voz definitivamente es femenina-, mira a Rin con los ojos muy abiertos con un tipo especial de asombro. "¿Eres amigo de mi ángel?"

Rin se queda mirándola y baja el báculo mirando hacia Heal. Luego, de vuelta a la niña que sonríe alegremente mientras lo mira con emoción.

"Ummm..." Es la siempre tan elocuente respuesta de Rin.

Detrás de él, Kero se cubre la cara con las patas.

**Capítulo 14: Summer's Child**

Después de su noche bastante confusa, Rin quisiera regresar a un día normal.

Desafortunadamente, lo normal para él es muy engañoso.

"Oi, bájate." Rin le susurra al hobgoblin **(1)** que se aferra al carrito el cual tiene un montón de dulces. La forma en la que mira los dulces no le da a Rin una buena sensación.

Rin rápidamente mira alrededor, luego saca la llave. El hobgoblin solo tiene un momento para sorprenderse, antes de que Windy se arremoline a su alrededor y lo saque fuera de la cocina y la cafetería.

Rin suspira, aliviado por haber evitado ese desastre y atrapa a Windy con una sonrisa. Su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente al recordar lo que pasó en el hospital.

 _'_ _Heal_ _... está muy apegada a esa chica...'_ Rin piensa tristemente. Y él sabe por qué, gracias a Kero, quien se lo explicó anoche.

" _¿Qué quieres decir con que se está muriendo?" Rin mira afligido a Kero y, francamente, el guardián no lo culpa._

_"Exactamente lo que dije." Kero se ve triste. "Esa es la única razón que puedo pensar por la que_ _Heal_ _no_ _volvería_ _contigo por voluntad propia. Ella debe querer al menos aliviar su dolor antes de... "_

_Rin se mira las manos. "Entonces... ¿cuánto tiempo le queda a ella?"_

_Kero sacude la cabeza. "Ah, estoy seguro de que_ _Heal_ _lo sabe", especula. "Es algo que ella podría notar"._

" _Oye, ¿no es_ _Heal_ _un ser mágico? ¿Uno poderoso también?" Rin plantea, mirando nuevamente a Kero. "¿Por qué no puede ella...?"_

" _Si no existe en la curación normal,_ _Heal_ _no puede hacerlo". Kero suspira. "Ella depende de los conocimientos que le proporciona su maestro o de los que la rodean en este caso. Si la cura no existe en forma alguna..."_

_Rin no dice nada después de eso. Un pesado silencio es todo lo que los cubre, mientras consideran un destino tan cruel._

"Okumura-kun, ¿dónde están esos nuevos dulces?" Watanabe asoma la cabeza y mira a Rin. "Ahí estas. Y ahí están. ¿Qué estas esperando?"

Rin parpadea y logra sonreír. "Lo siento. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos."

"Bueno apúrate. Godaiin-san está preguntando por su camarero favorito..." se burla Watanabe antes de irse.

Rin se ruboriza y empuja rápidamente el carrito clasificando todos los dulces en la sección apropiada para los cocineros. Una vez ha acabado, Rin rápidamente sale de la cocina y se dirige a la zona de la cafetería.

Daisuke levanta una ceja ante Rin. "¿Surgió algo? Pareces un poco estresado".

Rin sonríe. "Sí, pero no es mucho. Solo necesito... tiempo para pensar en ello. Entonces, ¿qué será hoy?"

Daisuke lo mira por un momento, antes de sonreír. "Bueno, me han dicho que los pasteles de queso son divinos...", comienza bromeando.

Rin alegremente anota su orden, solo se detiene por un instante cuando esa pequeña niña cruza su mente nuevamente. Esta vez, deja que se prolongue por un momento y se da cuenta de lo que tiene que hacer.

Necesita volver a colarse en el hospital y hablar con ella.

* * *

"Esto no es una buena idea, Kero..." Rin se queja a pequeño guardián, jugueteando con el bolso en sus manos. Es un día después de que decidió venir a visitarla, ya que necesitaba prepararse, y ahora está teniendo dudas.

"Bueno, no puedes volver por la noche", observa Kero, asomando la cabeza del bolso. "No es una buena idea considerando como están las cosas. Probablemente asustaras a Heal. Pero en el día es más fácil hablar con ella y con la niña".

Rin realmente no cree eso. Realmente no puedes escabullirte en un hospital ocupado durante el día. Pero Rin, mirando a la puerta principal, al menos está dispuesto a intentarlo.

Respirando profundamente y manteniendo su cabeza en alto, Rin entra al hospital.

La primera parte es fácil, considerando a todos los demás visitantes que se reúnen en la sala de espera. El problema proviene del hecho de que Rin no sabe el nombre de la niña, aunque al menos sabe el número de su habitación – y además de eso, en última instancia es un extraño –. De ninguna manera podrá registrarse y entrar como cualquier otro visitante.

Rin duda por un momento, entonces nota una pequeña conmoción en un extremo de la sala de espera. Sin molestarse en ver qué es, Rin solo se aprovecha mientras todos los demás miran en esa dirección y rápidamente cruza la sala de espera hacia el ascensor.

La noche anterior, Rin subió las escaleras, lo que significa que sabe el botón del piso exacto que debe presionar. La caminata adicional -con Kero quejándose por el tiempo que toma, especialmente porque Rin necesita estar en silencio- se insertó en el cerebro de Rin, el hecho de que el pabellón de los niños está en el tercer piso.

Al llegar arriba, Rin rápidamente sale del ascensor y deja pasar a algunas enfermeras, agachando la cabeza para que no puedan verle la cara. Un momento de confusión -se ve diferente a la luz del día-, y Rin gira a la izquierda, dirigiéndose hacia las salas privadas.

La habitación 309 se cierne frente a Rin, y él se detiene por un momento frente a ella. Se detiene lo suficiente como para que Kero saque su cabeza del bolso nuevamente.

"Rin". Rin mira hacia abajo y ve la suave mirada de Kero. Forzando una sonrisa, Rin golpea suavemente la puerta y la abre lentamente cuando un confuso y suave sonido llega afuera.

La chica en el interior se anima cuando lo ve. "¡Eres ese ángel de anoche!"

Rin sacude la cabeza. "No soy un ángel."

"¿En serio?" Ella inclina su cabeza. Tiene un lindo y peludo sombrero – con orejas de gato –, sobre su cabeza y, honestamente, a pesar de lo delgada y marchita que se ve, Rin descubre que realmente es una chica adorable. "¿Entonces, que eres?"

Rin abre la boca para explicar que es normal... luego lo reconsidera y en cambio dice: "Soy un mago".

La niña mira a Rin con asombro coloreando su cara. "¿De verdad?"

"Hm". Rin saca la llave y susurra el canto de liberación, convirtiéndola en un báculo ante sus excitados aplausos. "Mi nombre es Rin. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Natsuko." Ella dice alegremente. "¡Mi nombre es Natsuko!"

"Encantado de conocerte Natsuko-chan." Rin responde, sonriendo y sentándose en la silla cercana a su cama.

"Oi, ¿no estás olvidando a alguien?", Se queja Kero, volando fuera del bolso. Natsuko chilla al verlo.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"¡Soy Keroberos, la Bestia Guardiana del Sello!", Declara Kero con orgullo.

Al darse cuenta del confuso parpadeo de Natsuko, Rin sonríe y explica: "Él es mi familiar. Puedes llamarlo Kero".

"Kero-chan... eres muy lindo." Natsuko se acerca y le da a Kero una suave caricia en su cabeza, haciéndolo lucir desgarrado por un momento antes de que se acueste en la cama junto a ella.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Onii-chan?" Natsuko pregunta, inclinando su cabeza.

"Tu ángel... es amiga mía. Estoy aquí para ayudarla." dice Rin suavemente.

Natsuko se ilumina ante eso. "Mi ángel dice que me está ayudando con el dolor. ¿Estás haciendo lo mismo?"

"Sí... el dolor del aburrimiento en este caso", dice Rin alegremente, sacando algo de su bolso que hace que Natsuko sonría brillantemente.

Es, después de todo, un juguete de peluche muy bonito y encantador, muy parecido a su ángel.

"¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?!" Natsuko exclama. "Es igual a mi ángel".

"Lo hice. ¿Te gusta?" Rin se rasca la mejilla mientras Natsuko asiente con entusiasmo. "Entonces es tuyo".

"¡Gracias Onii-chan!" Natsuko luego mira hacia su bolso. "¿Qué más tienes en tu bolso?"

Sonriendo, Rin saca un libro para colorear y crayones, lo que hace feliz a Natsuko. Ella le explica rápidamente que ya terminó todos los libros para colorear que las enfermeras le proporcionaron. Esto significa que está más que ansiosa por aceptar la oferta de Rin y rápidamente voltea una página y, con Rin inclinado a su lado y entregándole los crayones de colores solicitados, se pone a trabajar.

* * *

Por supuesto, esto no dura. Tan pronto como una enfermera viene a entregar algo de comida para la cena de Natsuko, las cosas terminan.

Hay un momento en el que tanto Rin como la enfermera se paralizan en shock -aunque Natsuko no se da cuenta-, luego ella se da la vuelta rápidamente y vuelve a salir.

 _'Bueno, esa es mi señal para irme...'_ piensa Rin preocupado. "Lo siento, pero mi tiempo se acabó. Necesito irme."

Natsuko se queja ante eso y agarra la mano de Rin después de verlo comenzar a empacar y a Kero volar hacia el bolso y esconderse allí. "¡No te vayas! ¿Por favor?"

"Yo... volveré mañana", dice Rin. _'Incluso si tengo que usar magia para volver, definitivamente voy a volver'._ Rin se reafirma a sí mismo. Rápidamente se hizo evidente cuán sola está Natsuko y Rin lo desprecia. Una chica tan dulce que está pasando por mucho y...

Bueno, sinceramente, nadie debería estar solo.

La puerta se abre de golpe y Rin salta. La enfermera está de vuelta, pero esta vez con dos hombres que se ven bastante corpulentos y llevan uniformes de seguridad.

"¡Miren!" Ella hace un gesto hacia Rin y mira a los dos guardias de seguridad. "Se los dije."

Rin apenas logra apartarse de Natsuko antes de que los dos guardias lo agarren. "¡Hey!"

"¡No!" Solloza Natsuko. "Por favor, no... no..." Ella se ve patéticamente triste e incluso intenta alejar a la enfermera que se acerca para consolarla. "¡NO! Onii-chan, Onii- " Se interrumpe y comienza a toser, alejándose de la enfermera y sonando como si tuviera un gran dolor.

Eso, más su llanto, molesta a Rin. El guardia que lo tiene agarrado de repente es volteado sobre el hombro de Rin y cae al suelo. El otro guardia pronto está en el suelo también, sosteniendo su estómago con dolor, mientras Rin se apresura hacia Natsuko.

"Shh... shhh... está bien. Respira." La voz de Rin es suave y él le frota la espalda cuidadosamente. "Estoy aquí, está bien, no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico".

Natsuko respira hondo lentamente, tosiendo un poco, pero con lentitud su pánico se va calmando. Rin es el único que nota el suave resplandor que la ilumina; Heal todavía está aquí y está dando toda la ayuda que puede para frenar el dolor.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?". Esa voz hace que todos se volteen, incluidos los guardias de seguridad todavía adoloridos. La persona en la puerta es obviamente una doctora, vestida con una bata de laboratorio y con su cabello oscuro atado en un apretado moño. Sus ojos oscuros observan superficialmente la habitación y todos, excepto Natsuko, se ponen inmediatamente nerviosos.

La enfermera se ve particularmente nerviosa. "Nomura-sensei! Este... este chico... no es un visitante y es... "

Nomura levanta una mano. Ella está mirando a Rin, quien se giró hacia Natsuko y le está hablando en voz baja. El pánico de Natsuko se está desvaneciendo y ella le sonríe a Rin mientras habla, asintiendo lentamente con comprensión.

"Tú. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Rin parpadea ante esa pregunta.

"Um... ¿Okumura Rin...?" ofrece Rin vacilante.

Nomura examina a Rin por un momento antes de asentir lentamente. "Permítele visitarla".

La mandíbula de la enfermera cae. "¡P-pero! El protocolo--"

"Esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Natsuko sonríe así". Le explica Nomura, haciendo que la enfermera cierre la boca y parezca considerarlo también. "Mientras no vuelva a escabullirse, debería estar bien".

Nomura gira sobre sus talones y se va rápidamente. Solo Rin se da cuenta que Natsuko se ve brevemente triste por su partida antes de voltearse hacia él y hacerle rápidas y alegres preguntas sobre magia.

Los adultos parecen confundidos, pero lentamente todos se van -ambos guardias de seguridad haciendo una mueca de dolor debido a sus moretones-, la enfermera deja la comida de Natsuko y, después de un momento, le explica a Rin qué hacer desde allí.

Ella se ve gratamente sorprendida al descubrir que Rin sabe exactamente cómo manejar a Natsuko para que coma.

Así que es una enfermera mucho más reflexiva la que sale de la habitación esta vez.

* * *

Esto establece una tendencia para Rin, Natsuko e incluso el personal del hospital.

Todos los días después del trabajo, Rin visita a Natsuko y trae juguetes y libros para que ella juegue, por no mencionar las historias que trae para contar. Se va solo después de que Natsuko haya cenado, para volver a tiempo a casa.

Natsuko está muy interesado en la magia, por lo que Rin termina narrando historias - ligeramente exageradas y cambiadas para su audiencia-, sobre sus propias hazañas. Incluso Kero se une con historias de sus tiempos con Sakura.

"Sakura-neechan también es increíble..." Natsuko se ve asombrada. "Y tiene tantos trajes bonitos".

La razón por la que incluso puede ver esos trajes es porque Illusion se ha convertido en una de las Cartas favoritas de Rin durante sus visitas para ayudar a expandir sus historias. Solo tiene que mirar el reloj y cerrar la puerta para que nadie más pueda ver la exhibición de magia de Rin.

 _'Creo que a Illusion también le gusta'._ Piensa Rin, considerando que Illusion brilla e incluso parece zumbarle a Rin cuando llega el momento de visitar Natsuko. _'Tal vez encontró algo que le gusta más que engañar a la gente'._

"Me gustaría ser una maga también..." Natsuko suspira. "Pero no puedo. Estoy demasiado enferma".

Rin intercambia una mirada con Kero ante eso, luego cambia rápidamente el tema para mantener el ánimo de Natsuko.

* * *

Esa noche, y ya que mañana es el día libre de Rin, Rin abre el cofre y clasifica los viejos trajes incluidos allí.

 _'Tengo que preguntarme por qué fueron incluidos...'_ admite Rin, levantando uno de ellos y mirándolo. _'No parece tener mucho sentido'._

Pero Rin está feliz de tenerlos allí de todos modos.

Yukio entra en ese momento, y se siente desconcertado cuando ve a Rin poner algún tipo de ropa extraña en un gran bolso. _'¿Qué está haciendo?'_

"Nii-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Yukio pregunta con un suspiro.

Rin se sobresalta ligeramente, habiendo estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó a Yukio entrar, luego sonríe. "Solo... tengo algo que hacer mañana, eso es todo. Estoy preparándome".

Yukio se le queda mirando y se pregunta qué puede estar haciendo Rin exactamente que requiere de atuendos tan pequeños y lindos. _'Sin mencionar, ¿de dónde los sacó Nii-san?'_ Yukio se pregunta, sin saber la verdad sobre el cofre de Rin.

* * *

Suzuki Haruka finalmente se ha acostumbrado a Rin. En realidad, al principio era bastante cautelosa con él a pesar de que Nomura-sensei confiaba en él y de lo feliz que se veía Natsuko-chan al verlo.

Pero en este punto, la enfermera lo ve como un chico genuinamente amable y solo puede estar feliz de que Rin aparezca para alegrar el día de Natsuko.

 _'Y no solo el de ella'._ Haruka admite mientras se mueve por los pasillos. _'Se las arregló para animar a todo este pabellón'._ Después de todo, Rin a veces aparece para ayudar con los otros niños y es un éxito inmediato con ellos. _'Es tan bueno con ellos que es adorable...'_

Y, a pesar de no ser mucho mayor que la mayoría de los niños de aquí, Rin está logrando colocarse firmemente como su "Onii-chan" al que adoran.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Natsuko, Haruka termina deteniéndose ante lo que ve.

"Quédate quieta un momento más, Natsuko-chan... allí". Rin sonríe y se inclina hacia atrás. "Debería estar bien así."

Natsuko se da la vuelta, la capa rosada que la rodea casi golpea a Rin en la cara, pero se está riendo demasiado como para quejarse.

Natsuko es la primera en notarla y se acerca a ella. Este simple movimiento pone una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Haruka ya que normalmente ella no tiene tanta energía. _'Es un buen día para ella'._

"¿Qué piensas Haruka-neechan? ¿¡No es adorable!?" Natsuko la mira radiante.

"Oh sí. Es increíble..." Ella se gira para mirar a Rin y sonríe. "Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso aquí".

Rin se sonroja y murmura algo acerca de no haber hecho mucho, pero Haruka no le presta atención. "Entonces, ¿qué tipo de traje es este?"

"¡Es mi traje de maga!" declara Natsuko alegremente. Entonces comienza a hablar sobre lo que son y lo que hacen los magos, llenando a rebosar los oídos de Haruka.

Haruka sonríe y juega felizmente junto a Natsuko, sin darse cuenta de la mirada avergonzada en el rostro de Rin cuando Natsuko lo elogia más de una vez.

Rin, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que Nomura-sensei está mirando desde fuera a Natsuko nuevamente y frunce un poco el ceño al notar que ella nunca visita adecuadamente.

* * *

"Lamento no haber podido visitarte ayer", dice Rin poco después de llegar a la habitación de Natsuko.

Natsuko sacude la cabeza, dejando a un lado su libro. "¡Está bien! De todos modos, me divertí con lo que dejaste y también tuve que ir a que me examinaran".

"Bueno, para compensarlo..." Rin saca a Illusion. "Illusion... vamos a traer el festival aquí".

Natsuko chilla de alegría cuando su habitación parece transformarse en el festival de verano de este año y mira feliz mientras Rin habla sobre el festival en tanto muestra todas las cosas felices que suceden allí.

Fuera de la habitación de Natsuko, Nomura se ralentiza y se detiene al escuchar lo feliz que suena la niña. Una breve mirada de arrepentimiento cruza su rostro antes de que ella continúe, reafirmando su expresión y enfocándose en su objetivo.

El examen de ayer reveló que se está quedando sin tiempo. Y Nomura necesita hacer valer cada minuto.

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta de su oficina hace que Nomura levante la vista en medio de completar su papeleo. "Adelante."

Ella se sorprende al ver entrar a Rin, ya que normalmente en este momento él está con Natsuko. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Rin frunce el ceño y se niega a sentarse cuando Nomura se lo ofrece. "¿Por qué nunca visitas a Natsuko-chan?"

Nomura se pone rígida y aparta la vista de Rin. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No deberías estar visitándola?"

"Ella está muy cansada hoy, así que está tomando una siesta en este momento", explica Rin, y luego entorna los ojos. "Una vez más, ¿por qué no la visitas?"

"No es de tu..."

"¡Como el infierno no lo es!" Rin golpea sus manos sobre el escritorio de Nomura, haciendo que todo se tambalee, incluyendo la placa de identificación que la declara como la Dra. Nomura Shizuko. "Ella es _tu hija_ ".

Nomura se estremece ante eso. "Yo--"

"Mira... Sé que estás en el departamento de investigación y puedo adivinar lo que estás investigando". Rin suspira, pasándose las manos por el pelo. "No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero no funcionará. Por favor, no te arrepientas de no pasar tiempo con tu hija".

Nomura mira a Rin, la sorpresa coloreando su cara, y observa fijamente la extraña mirada en su cara. "¿Qué estás insinuando?"

Rin le da una sonrisa triste. "¿Por favor? Se ha estado preguntando por qué últimamente la visitas cada vez menos".

Entonces Rin se da la vuelta y sale, sin ver la afectada mirada en la cara de Nomura. O el cómo se da la vuelta y mira una foto vieja en su escritorio de una época más feliz, cuando Natsuko estaba sana y feliz y tenía más tiempo para su hija.

* * *

Rin realmente no espera que Nomura lo escuche, así que al día siguiente viene preparado como de costumbre para entretener a Natsuko solo.

Sin embargo, cuando abre la puerta, se sorprende al escuchar voces charlando y se detiene en la puerta para mirar con sorpresa y también felicidad mientras Nomura le lee un libro a su hija.

Ella levanta la mirada y sonríe. "Ah, Okumura-kun. Adelante. Estamos llegando a la mejor parte de acuerdo con esta pequeña bola de sol".

Natsuko se ríe de eso y tira de una página. "Rápido pasa la página, ¡quiero ver qué pasa después!"

Rin se acomoda en la otra silla y pronto es arrastrado junto a Natsuko a la lectura en voz alta de su madre.

* * *

Shirō entra a la cocina y parpadea. ¿Cuándo se convirtió en invierno aquí?

Después de un momento, se da cuenta de que solo es harina y azúcar, lo que lo lleva a otra pregunta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Rin?" Shirō mira a una esquina cercana y pasa su dedo a través de esta. Es casi asquerosamente grueso. "Aparte de hacer un desastre".

Rin se sonroja y mira el libro de cocina abierto frente a él. "Oh, sólo hubo... un accidente allí. Tratando de hacer un bonito pastel de cumpleaños".

Shirō levanta una ceja. "¿Para quién?" Nadie en el monasterio esta de cumpleaños en agosto.

Rin se congela y Shirō se sorprende por lo triste que se ve. "Es... bueno... supongo que se puede decir que he sido voluntario en el hospital últimamente..."

"¿El hospital? Así que allí es a dónde has estado yendo ahora. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Pregunta Shirō, acercándose suavemente a Rin y poniendo una mano en su hombro cubierto de harina.

Rin languidece. "No lo sé. Tal vez porque... porque la chica para la que es... probablemente no va a durar mucho más allá de su cumpleaños". ' _Aunque ya le dije a Yukio...'_ Rin recuerda, pensando en el festival de verano.

Shirō mira a Rin en shock, y luego, impulsivamente, lo atrae a un abrazo. "Qué chico tan amable... ¿qué clase de pastel estás haciendo para ella?"

Rin se retira del abrazo lo suficiente como para mirar a Shirō. "Uno muy especial. Tiene que ser del tipo que tiene permitido comer, pero que sabe muy bien de todos modos".

"Bueno, ¿por qué no ves en que puedo ayudar? Al menos puedo probar el sabor y entregarte lo que necesitas." ofrece Shirō, subiéndose las mangas.

Rin inmediatamente le sonríe a Shirō y se voltea hacia la cocina. "Bueno, primero necesito..."

* * *

"¿Todavía no puedo abrir mis ojos Kaa-san?" se queja Natsuko, con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos.

Nomura se ríe. "No. No, todavía no, cariño". Actualmente está empujando a su hija en una silla de ruedas para sacarla de su habitación y llevarla a una sala de reuniones más grande.

Hay algunos sonidos silenciados detrás de la puerta, lo que la hace sonreír, luego Nomura llama a la puerta. En ese momento todo se vuelve súper silencioso, lo que hace que Natsuko intenté echar un vistazo.

"No." Nomura se ríe un poco ante el puchero de Natsuko. "Sólo un poco más".

Nomura abre la puerta y lleva a Natsuko hacia adentro. "Está bien, puedes abrirlos".

Natsuko rápidamente destapa sus ojos y mira a todos los que están allí mientras gritan "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" E incluso estallan algunas serpentinas.

"Oh wow. ¡Es como si todo el mundo viniera!", Dice emocionada.

No es realmente el mundo entero, pero todos los del pabellón de niños -desde pacientes hasta el personal- se han presentado a esta fiesta especial. Rin también está allí y es él primero en acercarse a Natsuko, colocando alegremente una corona de fiesta en su cabeza.

"Vamos a divertirnos, princesa", sugiere Rin alegremente. "Tenemos muchos juegos de fiesta e incluso un pastel para ti".

Natsuko chilla ante eso y Nomura la empuja más adentro. Todos los juegos fueron elegidos o incluso adaptados para compensar el hecho de que Natsuko recientemente se ha visto obligado a quedarse en la cama o en una silla de ruedas.

"¡Así que es por eso que tengo el traje de maga especial!" Natsuko se anima. Lleva un vestido rosa que se divide en la parte delantera para revelar pantalones cortos negros. Es simple pero muy bonito y aunque el sombrero no está incluido -para poder usar la corona de la fiesta-, sigue siendo perfecto.

Toda la fiesta es absolutamente perfecta para una chica que no ha tenido muchas durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

"... y así es como capturé a Erase". Rin termina su historia con un ademán y una reverencia.

Natsuko aplaude, pero lo hace lentamente, y bosteza al final. "Esa fue una historia tan divertida".

"Bueno, no podemos culpar a todos por reaccionar así". Rin gira la Carta Illusion en su dedo por un momento después de que regresa antes de guardarla. "No es que todo el mundo sepa o incluso crea en la magia".

"Hmmm... pero tú sí. Y yo también... " Natsuko se voltea y mira a Heal. Recientemente, Heal ha estado apareciendo durante las visitas de Rin, su suave brillo iluminando a Natsuko una y otra vez.

Rin mira a Heal y la ve sacudir la cabeza. El corazón de Rin cae y se gira hacia Natsuko. "¿Quieres oír otra historia?"

"Hmm... tengo sueño..." dice Natsuko en su lugar, bostezando. "Es extraño. Me estoy cansando y durmiendo cada vez más, no importa cuán emocionantes sean las cosas".

Rin puede sentir lágrimas en sus ojos. "Sí. Es extraño."

"¿Estarás aquí mañana?" logra decir Natsuko, cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Rin agarra su mano y logra sonreír entre lágrimas. "Sí. Si, lo estaré."

* * *

"La razón por la que ha estado cada vez más cansada es porque Heal la protege del dolor. Toda esa magia en ella la está cansando con el fin de ayudarla". explica Kero en voz baja esa noche.

"Pero ella se está cansando cada vez más, creo..." Rin traga. "Ella es..."

Rin es interrumpido por Heal apareciendo repentinamente en su habitación, lo sobresalta y lo hace maldecir y luego bendecir el hecho de que Yukio está abajo. Luego mira a Heal.

"Es hora", dice Heal, cerrando los ojos y llorando. "No puedo detenerlo más".

Rin se congela, luego se levanta de un salto y agarra su chaqueta, corriendo escaleras abajo con Kero zambulléndose rápidamente para agarrar el hombro de Rin para no quedarse atrás. Ignora el grito de confusión y conmoción del resto y mete los pies en sus zapatos. Enseguida está fuera y corriendo lejos, sacando la llave y a Fly.

"¡Fly!" Grita tan pronto como tiene el báculo y salta sobre él mientras las alas brotan en la parte trasera. "¿Está Nomura-sensei allí?"

Heal, volando a su lado, asiente. "Sí. Está trabajando hasta tarde esta noche."

"Ve si puedes llevarla a la habitación de Natsuko", le ordena Rin. Heal parpadea y luego asiente, desapareciendo en la noche.

 _'No la dejaré irse sola'._ Rin aprieta los dientes y se inclina, instando a Fly a moverse más rápido.

* * *

Rin casi irrumpe en la habitación de Natsuko, y se sorprende al ver que Nomura ya está allí y tomando la mano de su hija. Pero está aún más sorprendido de ver a Heal completamente revelada y flotando sobre ambas.

"Tú..." La cara de Nomura se suaviza. "Viniste."

"Por supuesto". Rin se apresura hacia el costado de Natsuko y también toma su mano. "Natsuko. ¿Estás ahí?"

"Hm... mi ángel dice que no voy a durar mucho más... pero no debería doler". Natsuko mira a la gente que está allí, incluso Kero ha abandonado su método de ocultación habitual para unirse al grupo de vigilia. "¿Pero por qué dolería? Todos los que amo están aquí".

Rin no puede evitar las lágrimas y tampoco Nomura. Incluso Kero está llorando, mientras todos se aferran a la joven que ha tenido una vida demasiado corta.

"Desearía... desearía que hubiera algo que pudiéramos haber hecho". Rin solloza. Nomura agarra su hombro y lo atrae a un abrazo. "Yo deseo..."

"Está bien", dice Nomura, calmando a Rin a pesar de sus propias lágrimas. "Todos estamos aquí para ella. Eso es suficiente."

"Sí". Natsuko les sonríe de nuevo y se acerca para tocar la cara de su madre. "Sé feliz, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía tienes vida".

La cara de Nomura es desgarradora, pero logra sonreír y asiente con la cabeza lentamente. "Está bien."

Los ojos de Natsuko se ensanchan. "Que es..."

Y por un momento, solo un momento, todos ven la luz. O mejor dicho, algo que se describe mejor como luz. Algo glorioso y brillante y tan suave.

Y entonces Natsuko se ha ido. Nomura, Rin y Kero quedan temblando después de esto.

"Eso..." Rin mira a Heal, quien sacude la cabeza. Él sonríe lentamente. "Está bien". Se ahoga, las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos mientras cierra los ojos de Natsuko con suavidad. "Todo está bien..."

Sin embargo, pasa mucho tiempo antes de que alguien pueda moverse, demasiadas lágrimas y el impacto de lo que experimentaron los deja atrapados allí hasta que una enfermera llega corriendo, habiendo oído la campana de advertencia para Natsuko.

* * *

Shirō se detiene en la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. Yukio la ha estado evitando todo el día, debido a que Rin llegó a casa temprano esta mañana empapado por la lluvia de verano y luciendo completamente deprimido. Shirō no necesitaba las palabras explicativas de Rin para saber que la chica de la que se había hecho amigo y cuidado había muerto.

Rin ha estado acostado en su cama todo el tiempo desde entonces.

Suspirando, Shirō finalmente toca el marco de la puerta, haciendo que Rin se revuelva ligeramente. "Hay una mujer en la iglesia que vino a verte".

Rin parpadea y se sienta lentamente. "¿A mí?"

"Sí. Creo que la conoces. Una tal Nomura Shizuko." Shirō observa mientras los ojos de Rin se ensanchan con realización, para luego frotarse la cara y levantarse lentamente.

"Tómate tu tiempo", sugiere Shirō. "Ve a limpiarte primero. Ella no se irá pronto."

Rin asiente lentamente y deambula para cambiarse de ropa y luego lo esquiva para ir al baño. Shirō suspira y baja las escaleras. Es detenido por Nagatomo, quien mira a Shirō preocupado por Rin.

"Está bien. Pero dale a él y a Nomura-san espacio por ahora. Sin espiar." Shirō les da a todos una mirada de advertencia e incluso los más curiosos asienten y están de acuerdo.

Algún tiempo después, Rin entra en la iglesia y se sorprende al ver a Nomura arrodillada frente al altar y rezando.

"No creí que fueras religiosa", dice Rin suavemente.

Nomura levanta lentamente la cabeza y se gira para mirar a Rin. "No particularmente. Pero esa... esa luz..." Ella mira los vitrales detrás del altar, una representación colorida de ángeles y santos. "Te hace creer que hay algo. Además, creo que es de buena educación saludar a los espíritus y dioses de un lugar".

"Hm." Rin se acerca para pararse a su lado.

"Hace un tiempo me convencieron de que contratara un seguro de vida para Natsuko", dice Nomura de repente. "Lo odié. Me sentí muy mal por eso, pero aun así permití que me hicieran firmar el contrato. Creo que convertiré ese dinero en una organización sin fines de lucro. Antes de que aparecieras, a pesar de los mejores intentos de todos, el pabellón de niños siempre era muy silencioso y solitario. Y... se pensó que Natsuko ni siquiera viviría para celebrar su cumpleaños. Me gusta pensar que ayudaste en eso."

Nomura finalmente se gira para enfrentar a Rin. "Y me ayudaste. Yo... tuve un terrible divorcio con mi esposo porque siempre pongo mi trabajo primero. Pero ahora... ahora necesito encontrar más equilibrio. En algún momento, necesito salir y vivir mi vida. Se lo prometí a Natsuko después de todo."

Rin le sonríe a Nomura. "Eso suena maravilloso. Ambas cosas. Me registraré en esa organización tuya una vez que lo hayas configurado todo".

"Esperaba que lo hicieras." Nomura suspira, luego extiende su mano a Rin. "Gracias. Por todo."

Rin mira su mano y la toma lentamente. "De nada."

Nomura sonríe y desenreda suavemente sus manos. "Natsuko dijo que eres un mago. ¿Lo eres?"

"En entrenamiento". Admite Rin después de un momento. No hay necesidad de mentir aquí.

"Ya veo... supongo que incluso la muerte está más allá de la magia". Nomura mira de nuevo a la vidriera. "Hay cosas contra las que simplemente no puedes ganar".

"No. Pero todavía puedes luchar." dice Rin después de un momento.

Nomura sonríe de nuevo, y las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. "Gracias. Habría extrañado mucho más a mi hija si no hubieras ayudado a reparar esa brecha entre nosotras. Nunca podré pagarte."

"Entonces no lo hagas", dice Rin suavemente. "A Natsuko no le gustaría".

Nomura sacude la cabeza lentamente y logra reírse un poco. "No. No, no lo haría."

* * *

Unos días después, Yukio llega tarde a casa. Cansado y adolorido por la última misión, mira hacia la cama de Rin.

Y frunce el ceño.

La lámpara de la mesilla de noche todavía está encendida al lado de la cama de Rin, a pesar de que ahora está dormido, y Yukio puede ver la pila de libros a su alrededor.

Libros que pertenecen a Yukio. Lo sabe con certeza, ya que Rin nunca ha salido a comprar libros de medicina como Yukio.

Rin tiene incluso un libro abierto y está acurrucado junto a el, profundamente dormido de hecho.

Yukio suspira y se inclina hacia abajo, quitándole suavemente el libro y, después de un momento, saca un marcador de su escritorio y lo coloca en el libro antes de cerrarlo y colocarlo en la mesita de noche de Rin.

Yukio se pregunta si la experiencia en el hospital hizo que Rin se interesara en la medicina, pero extrañamente, él no cree que sea así.

 _'Tal vez... tal vez Rin solo quiere entender mejor estas cosas'._ Piensa Yukio. _'No creo_ _que_ _ni siquiera_ eso _haga que Rin quiera ser médico'._

Y Yukio tiene razón. Después de todo...

Heal está condicionada por el conocimiento de su maestro. Y Rin no quiere ella este limitada hasta el punto de que no pueda ayudar en absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Hobgoblin: Por si alguien no los recuerda, son demonios que pueden poseer a animales pequeños, como ratones o topos, y están bajo la jurisdicción de Amaimon. En general evitan los lugares luminosos o con mucha gente y están clasificados como uno de los tipos mas débiles de demonios, es por en general solo son capaces de realizar travesuras.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	15. Chapter 15

Shirō está en la cocina a pesar de la hora tardía. Bebiendo el chocolate caliente que hizo, espera pacientemente a medida que pasa el tiempo.

Es justo cuando la manecilla de la hora se mueve una pulgada que Shirō oye pasos en la escalera. Son suaves, pero están ahí.

Un momento después, Yukio entra en la cocina, acurrucado sobre sí mismo y mirando a Shirō con sospecha.

Shirō sonríe suavemente. "¿Te gustaría un poco de chocolate caliente?" Ofrece, ignorando lo grandes que son las ojeras de Yukio y el cómo se estremece ante cada sombra.

Yukio lo mira fijamente por un momento, antes de asentir lentamente.

Shirō apenas retiene un suspiro de alivio. Finalmente, algunos progresos esta semana.

Shirō se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina, preparando la tetera y cogiendo una taza. Yukio se acurruca en la silla de la cocina, envuelto en una gruesa manta proveniente de su cama. A pesar de la cálida noche de verano, Yukio está temblando.

Shirō mira a Yukio mientras espera que el agua hierva y se da cuenta de que esto ya no puede continuar. Yukio necesita relajarse y superar su experiencia, pero Shirō no puede hacerlo hablar.

Un pensamiento hace que Shirō saque una de las porciones de galletas que Rin hizo recientemente, simples galletas de mantequilla a las Yukio se hizo aficionado. Yukio solo levanta la vista cuando Shirō pone el plato frente a él.

"Gracias." La voz de Yukio es suave y ronca, como si hubiera estado gritando.

El ceño de Shirō se profundiza ante eso, preguntándose cómo Rin no ha sido despertado por Yukio. El que Yukio tenga pesadillas debería ser suficiente para despertar a su hermano mayor. Pero quizás Rin ha estado tan ocupado últimamente que solo duerme todas las noches sin que nada lo despierte, excepto el temido despertador para llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Mientras Shirō prepara cuidadosamente el chocolate caliente, piensa en Rin y toma una decisión.

_'Si esa es la única manera de llegar a Yukio, la tomaré'._ Decide Shirō.

Después de todo, Yukio podría ser un exorcista, pero ante todo es un niño. Y ya es hora de que se lo recuerden.

**Capítulo 15: Un festival para los hermanos**

La oficina de consultores de exorcistas está tan ocupada como siempre. Lo que quiere decir que casi no está ocupada en lo absoluto. Lo que significa que todos escuchan la gran exclamación que proviene de un rincón en específico.

"¡¿Qué... a qué te refieres con ir a casa?!" Yukio mira a su padre adoptivo en estado de shock. Sin darse cuenta o importarle el estar llamando mucho la atención. "Pero acabo de llegar".

"Y eso fue después de que te dije que tenías el día libre." Shirō le da una mirada decepcionada a Yukio. "Así que vuelve a casa de inmediato".

"Pero... ¡No tengo nada más que hacer!" grita Yukio, luego se estremece.

Shirō da un lento parpadeo cuando se da cuenta de que Yukio simplemente dejó escapar algo importante. Suspirando, palmea a Yukio en el hombro. "¿Has estado tratando de distraerte, uh?" 

Yukio, con la cara ardiendo, asiente lentamente, negándose a encontrarse con su mirada.

"Eso no es malo, pero realmente no deberías trabajar demasiado. Y en cuanto a cosas que hacer, si no te hubieras escabullido a mis espaldas para llegar hasta aquí, habrías notado la nota que te deje junto con el yukata".

La cabeza de Yukio se levanta ante eso, y mira boquiabierto a su padre. "¿Qué?"

"Date prisa y regresa a casa. No tienes mucho tiempo para llegar allí y cambiarte para el festival." Shirō le da una palmada a Yukio en la espalda y comienza a alejarse, gritándole devuelta: "Tu hermano probablemente se está impacientando esperándote".

Yukio palidece ante esas palabras, luego comienza a empacar torpemente para marcharse, sin querer lidiar con un Rin gruñón.

Unas cuantas risitas entretenidas se escuchan tan pronto como Yukio se va, antes de que todos regresen a hacer su trabajo, felices de que su miembro más joven finalmente se tome un día libre. 

* * *

Rin observa su reloj, golpeando el pie con impaciencia. Actualmente está usando geta **(1),** por lo que el sonido del zapateo tiene un factor de traqueteo. Encima del geta, Rin posee un simple yukata azul con un obi rojo envuelto alrededor de él. Está balanceando su kinchaku **(2)** en su mano libre, lo que hace que el contenido se agite un poco.

"Llega _tarde_." Rin gruñe para sí mismo. Se tomó un día libre para esto y Yukio está **re** ** **trasado**** .

Una mirada rápida a su entorno confirma que no, su hermano cuatro ojos no es visible.

Rin está esperando actualmente en el borde del festival de verano que se celebra cerca del río, tanto los sonidos de alegría como el aroma de la comida muy cerca. Esto último hace gruñir el estómago de Rin y frunce el ceño, deseando tener un teléfono celular como Yukio.

Por otra parte, no pueden pagar un teléfono celular para Rin, por lo que Rin tiene que apañarselas sin él por ahora.

Rin revisa su reloj de nuevo y decide que si Yukio no se presenta en cinco minutos, irá a disfrutar del festival solo.

"Aah, ¡lo siento Nii-san!"

Como si fuera una señal, Yukio finalmente aparece, jadeando por el esfuerzo e inclinándose con sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Rin se ilumina de inmediato al ver a su hermano, pero rápidamente lo cubre con un ceño fruncido.

"¡Llegas tarde Yukio! ¿Dónde estabas?" Rin frunce el ceño a Yukio. "Sé que tuviste que hacer un recado rápido para tu escuela cram, pero Oyaji me dijo que no debería tomar mucho tiempo".

Rin entonces mira a Yukio de arriba a abajo y suspira. "Y ni siquiera te cambiaste a tu yukata".

Yukio tiene la gracia de parecer avergonzado. Pero realmente no tuvo opción o tiempo para cambiarse a su yukata, teniendo que confiar en un par de jeans y una camisa combinados con una chaqueta en lugar de su ropa casual. Tener que salir del complejo uniforme de exorcista y luego ponerse una igualmente complicada- desde el punto de vista de Yukio- yukata hubiera tomado más tiempo. Tiempo que no tiene para prescindir.

"Oh, está bien". Rin deja escapar un suspiro dramático. "Te perdonaré... ¡pero pagaras una buena parte de los juegos y la comida del festival!" Rin le da a Yukio un pequeño golpe en la frente y se da la vuelta, sus geta repiqueteando mientras camina.

Yukio suspira, pero sonríe y sigue a su hermano marchando hacia el primer puesto del festival.

* * *

"¡Yum!" Rin aclama a su kakigori, otro artículo que Yukio fue obligado a pagar. Rin ya ha tenido takoyaki, yakitori, dango y una gran porción de yakisoba y no muestra signos de detenerse.

_'Entonces otra vez, él los está compartiendo conmigo.'_ Yukio hace un ademán de protesta antes de ceder y aceptar la cuchara de kakigori que Rin le está ofreciendo.

Rin le sonríe, yendo por otra cucharada para sí mismo antes de ofrecerle otra porción a Yukio.

Los dos están actualmente caminando por el festival. Hasta el momento, Rin solo ha visitado con intención de comprar los puestos de comida, aunque Yukio puede verlo interesado en un puesto que vende máscaras. Luego hace una mueca y se mueve un poco más rápido entre la multitud.

El sol todavía está en lo alto, lo que significa que no está tan lleno como lo estará cuando el sol se desvanezca y el festival entre en pleno apogeo. Yukio está agradecido por eso, no queriendo perder a su hermano entre la multitud. Lo que ya casi es una tradición en los festivales.

_'Aunque, esta es la primera vez que nos permiten ir por nuestra cuenta'._ Yukio reflexiona, mientras Rin le pregunta a Yukio qué quiere conseguir para comer esta vez.

"Hmm... veamos..." Yukio mira a su alrededor y finalmente ve un puesto que le gusta. "Ikayaki".

"¡Impresionante!" Rin agarra la mano de Yukio y lo arrastra. "Voy a pagar esta vez".

Yukio niega con la cabeza, pero acepta felizmente su propio palo de ikayaki mientras Rin muerde el suyo con una expresión feliz. _'Bueno, ambos estamos en la secundaria ahora. Y aunque no estoy seguro sobre_ _Nii_ _-san, probablemente ambos somos considerados lo suficientemente maduros para ello.'_

"Ahora..." Rin se estira y mira hacia el sol que se pone lentamente. "¡Hora de los juegos!"

Yukio se ríe entre dientes y sigue a su emocionado hermano rebotando hacia donde se encuentran los puestos de juego.

No se da cuenta de que la sombra que lo ha estado siguiendo durante tanto tiempo ya se ha ido. Vencida por la energía de su hermano y sus alegres travesuras.

* * *

En última instancia, el primer juego que atrae la atención de Rin, una vez que ha dejado de distraerse con otras cosas y el sol se ha puesto, es el juego de los peces de colores. Ya hay un gran grupo de niños junto a sus padres, que se ven muy serios mientras intentan sacar un pez de colores de la piscina.

Rin agarra el brazo de Yukio y comienza a tironearlo, saltando en su lugar mientras espera a que se despeje un espacio para poder tener una oportunidad con los peces de colores.

Cuando un niño comienza a llorar ruidosamente por no poder conseguir un pez de colores, Rin se desliza en su lugar y mira a Yukio.

Yukio pone los ojos en blanco, pero entrega el dinero necesario para tres paletas, las cuales Rin acepta alegremente del propietario del puesto. Un momento después, Yukio se agacha al lado de Rin mientras observa a los peces de colores con ojos afilados.

"¿A cuántos quieres llegar esta vez?" Pregunta Yukio, en voz baja.

"Hmm... estoy pensando en romper el récord del año pasado. ¿Cuáles crees que son mis posibilidades?" Los ojos de Rin brillan de diversión cuando Yukio actúa como si lo estuviera considerando.

"Bastante buenas". Decide Yukio, luego mira al dueño del puesto con una sonrisa que lo pone nervioso. "Simplemente no sé si él tiene suficientes peces de colores de sobra".

Rin finalmente levanta su primera paleta. Una pausa, mientras espera.

Y luego se mueve. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis... el conteo de peces de colores se pierde rápidamente debido a los borrosos movimientos de Rin. Lo único que lo detiene es la ruptura del papel, y ya que obtuvo tres paletas, simplemente cambia a la siguiente.

La multitud de padres e hijos miran con asombro mientras la piscina se vacía lentamente por una persona también conocida como Rin.

Rin maldice cuando se rompe su paleta. "Maldita sea. Creo que acabo de perder la oportunidad de romper el récord".

Yukio mira dentro de las tinas de Rin - se necesitan varias para contener todos los peces de colores-, y los cuenta rápidamente. Entonces sonríe. "No, acabas de hacerlo. Tengo cincuenta y un peces de colores en comparación con la última vez".

El número obtiene fuertes gritos de sorpresa mientras todos miran fijamente lo que Rin logró conseguir.

Yukio se ajusta las gafas y sonríe. _'Por supuesto que_ _Nii_ _-san pudo hacerlo'._ No es inusual, ya que desde su infancia Rin pasó su tiempo aprendiendo un tipo especial de moderación con respecto a su súper fuerza. Eso, más las habilidosas manos de Rin, le facilita dominar el juego de recoger peces de colores.

"Entonces, ¿quién quiere un pez de colores?" Rin pregunta a los niños. Es inmediatamente rodeado de niños vitoreando y, con un poco de ayuda del renuente propietario del puesto, reparte los peces de colores a todos. Aún quedan muchos sobrantes, los cuales Rin regresa a la piscina.

"Estaba más interesado en romper mi récord que en conseguir un pez de colores". Se ríe en respuesta a la confusión del dueño del puesto. "Y hombre... no hemos mantenido ninguno desde que teníamos..."

"Seis", añade Yukio, sonriendo a su hermano. "Esa fue la primera vez que realizaste el juego de los peces de colores y conseguiste diez".

"¡Oh, sí! Lo recuerdo." Rin se estira sonando satisfecho, luego se vuelve hacia Yukio. "Entonces, ¿qué juego debemos jugar a continuación?"

* * *

Yukio se hace cargo de liderar a su hermano, llevando a Rin hacia un puesto que lo hacer gemir.

"¿Seriamente? El juego de disparos... maldición, sabes que se me da fatal". Se queja Rin mientras Yukio paga por sí mismo y luego suspira y paga por su propia pistola de corcho.

"Lo sé. Por eso vine aquí. No quiero que tu ego se haga demasiado grande", bromea Yukio.

"¿Qué hay de tu ego?" Rin le responde de vuelta, mirando mientras Yukio apunta con el arma lo que le interesa.

Un fuerte "Bang" y Yukio golpea con éxito exactamente lo que buscaba, siendo un pequeño juguete que parece una rana. Este se cae y el trabajador del puesto se lo entrega a Yukio. Quien todavía tiene cinco tiros para usar.

Rin gime y se da vuelta para ver si encuentra algo que pueda probar por sí mismo. Finalmente aterriza en lo que parece un gato negro de peluche. Mirándolo, dispara.

Y no solo falla el gato negro, sino también los objetos a la izquierda, a la derecha, así como los de arriba y abajo. Rin gime, mientras Yukio va por algo más y a continuación derriba un soldado de juguete, y lo intenta de nuevo.

"¡Maldita sea!" maldice Rin cuando vuelve a fallar.

Yukio decide molestar a Rin un poco más. "¿Quieres que lo consiga por ti?"

Rin fulmina con la mirada a su hermano. "No. ¡Lo conseguiré yo mismo!"

Yukio se ríe y apunta a un pingüino de peluche a continuación, obteniéndolo una vez más en el primer intento.

Mientras tanto, Rin continua maldiciendo ante su última "bala". Sonríe cuando finalmente golpea al gato de peluche, luego se desanima cuando no se cae.

"¿Quieres que lo consiga por ti, Nii-san?" Yukio pregunta de nuevo. Rin se queja y se aparta para que Yukio pueda hacerlo.

Se necesitan dos balas rápidas, pero el gato es derribado y el trabajador del puesto se los entrega junto con el resto del botín de Yukio.

"Está bien, ¡voy a escoger el próximo juego!" declara Rin, aunque primero abraza al gato de peluche alegremente.

Yukio sonríe y se deja llevar entre la multitud una vez más.

* * *

Están en medio de un juego de lotería –obtienen números que hacen reír a Rin cuando Yukio consigue un par de lentes ridículos, mientras que Rin recibe un delantal con una impresión de Honey-Honey Sisters-, cuando escuchan una voz familiar.

"Rin-kun, Yukio-kun. ¿Son ustedes?"

Se voltean y Rin se ilumina de inmediato. "¡Tsukishiro-sensei!"

Tsukishiro Sekki sonríe a los dos chicos. Actualmente lleva una yukata con estampado floral con un obi rosa brillante y una bonita decoración floral en el pelo. Ella sostiene dos crepes en sus manos y se ve divertida ante los "premios" que obtuvieron los dos niños.

"Buenas noches. ¿Cómo lo han estado pasando en el festival?"

Rin le da una sonrisa radiante. "¡Genial! Claro, Yukio llegó tarde pero eso no estuvo tan mal; El festival no alcanzo realmente el pleno apogeo por un tiempo, incluso después de que él llegó".

Yukio se ríe de ello. "Eso es verdad. ¿Cómo está Tsukishiro-sensei? ¿Está con alguien?"

"No. Simplemente decidí visitar el festival de verano de aquí." Tsukishiro mira alegremente el puesto y la gente divirtiéndose. "Me mudé a Southern Cross recientemente, así que tengo curiosidad por si hay alguna diferencia".

"¿Te mudaste aquí?" Yukio se sorprende. Por alguna razón pensó que ella siempre había vivido aquí. "¿De dónde eres?"

"El distrito de Juuban." Explica Tsukishiro encogiéndose de hombros.

Esto hace que Rin se anime. "¡Oye, ese es el distrito de Sailor Moon! ¿El manga le hace justicia?"

Tsukishiro parpadea ante eso. "Hmm... no estoy segura. No he leído Sailor Moon recientemente, así que no recuerdo".

"Yukio, ¿recuerdas el cómo fue dibujado?" Rin le pregunta a su hermano.

Yukio se sonroja por la forma en que Rin se enfoca en él. "Nii-san ¿cómo podría? ¡Y aunque lo hiciera, no podría describirlo lo suficientemente bien para Tsukishiro-sensei!"

Rin hace pucheros. "¡Pero has leído Sailor Moon mucho más que yo!"

"¿Es eso cierto?" Tsukishiro parece divertida, especialmente cuando Yukio se vuelve rojo mientras Rin explica felizmente el como Yukio tuvo un _masivo_ enamoramiento con el personaje principal a pesar de sus protestas al intentar conseguir que Rin se calle.

Tsukishiro se ríe y algo dentro de ella se coloca en su lugar, llenando un agujero que la ha estado molestando por un tiempo.

* * *

De vuelta en el monasterio, Kero se anima a sí mismo a través de una racha ganadora en el videojuego que está jugando.

"¡Sí, sí, sí!" aclama Kero y salta de arriba hacia abajo unas cuantas veces, hasta que finalmente logra el puntaje que estaba buscando. "¡Nuevo récord!" Rápidamente, va a la opción de guardar del juego y la apreta, esperando a que se guarde su puntuación.

Entonces se congela cuando la puerta se abre, y uno de los monjes se asoma. Suspira cuando ve que la consola aún está encendida y entra para apagarla.

Kero mira con horror mientras la apaga y lo deja solo.

Rápidamente, Kero la enciende, observando con la respiración contenida mientras se vuelve a encender y puede volver a iniciar el juego.

Es con un gran suspiro de alivio que ve que el proceso de almacenamiento _se realizó_ antes de que fuera apagado. Aunque obviamente, estuvo muy cerca.

A continuación Kero comienza a jugar otro nivel, esta vez asegurándose de mantener el volumen bajo, tanto en lo que respecta a sí mismo como a la consola de juegos. No quiere otro incidente como ese después de todo.

* * *

Ahora, con Tsukishiro siguiéndolos a una distancia respetuosa, Rin y Yukio van a otros puestos de juego. En algunos son excelentes, en algunos solo uno puede conseguirlo, y en otros son abrumados.

Finalmente, se quedan sin puestos para probar y terminan siguiendo la sugerencia de Tsukishiro.

"El puesto de crepes es... ah, ahí está". Sonríe al ver el puesto rosa con lindos diseños en él. Rin arrastra a Yukio hacia allí y espera con emoción en línea su turno.

"¿Los crepes son buenos aquí?" Yukio le pregunta a Tsukishiro mientras Rin rebota en su lugar, mientras tanto todavía sostiene la mano de Yukio. _'Como si fuera a huir o algo así...'_ piensa Yukio con cariño y exasperación.

"Bueno, ciertamente disfruté el mío", dice Tsukishiro. "Así que supongo que son buenos crepes".

"Yukio, ¿qué crepe vas a conseguir?" Rin pregunta con entusiasmo.

Yukio lo considera, estirándose para ver el menú. "Vamos a ver... Voy a ir con un crepe de plátano con chocolate, creo".

"Voy a por un helado de matcha y azuki", dice Rin alegremente, balanceando sus manos unidas. "Quiero algo más tradicional".

Yukio sonríe. "Los crepes no son tradicionales, pero ese es ciertamente un sabor más tradicional".

Rin le saca la lengua a Yukio, luego se da la vuelta para finalmente ordenar, dando alegremente su orden. Mientras intenta tomar su kinchaku para sacar su dinero y el de Yukio, es rebasado por el puño de Tsukishiro quien se acerca y paga por ellos.

Tsukishiro se ríe ante sus miradas de asombro. "Oh, déjenme invitarlos a los dos. Han estado gastando mucho dinero en este festival".

Rin sonríe. "Bueno... quiero tener muchas cosas que contar..." Murmura para sí mismo, haciendo que Yukio lo mire con curiosidad. Entonces Rin sacude la cabeza. "Gracias Tsukishiro-sensei."

"No hay de qué". Tsukishiro se aleja de la fila, con Rin y Yukio siguiéndola y esperando que sus crepes estén listas.

Yukio mira a Rin y decide preguntarle cuándo vuelvan a estar solos. Por alguna razón, él piensa que incluso si es Tsukishiro quien está cerca, provoca que Rin tenga los labios sellados.

* * *

Aun saboreando sus crepes, los chicos se despiden de Tsukishiro mientras se separan para encontrar buenos lugares para el próximo espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Mientras Rin y Yukio caminan a lo largo de la orilla del río, en busca de un lugar libre, Yukio le plantea la pregunta en su mente.

"Mencionaste algo acerca de querer tener muchas cosas que contar. ¿A quién?"

Rin mira a Yukio por un momento, luego una mirada triste cruza su rostro. "Bueno... supongo que se puede decir que he sido voluntario en un hospital recientemente. Hay una chica allí que desea poder ver un festival de verano. Estoy consiguiendo tantos recuerdos como sea posible para contarle todo al respecto".

Yukio mira a Rin, sorprendido pero también encuentra que en realidad no es tan sorprendente. Su hermano siempre ha sido más atento y reflexivo de lo que la mayoría le atribuye.

"Eso es algo maravilloso para hacer", dice Yukio simplemente.

Rin sonríe ante eso, luego se gira para mirar hacia el cielo, esperando los fuegos artificiales.

"¿Crees que puedo tomar un bocado de tu crepe?" le pide Rin después de un momento.

Riendo, Yukio le ofrece lo que queda de su crepe. "Puedes tener lo que queda si me das el tuyo".

Rin devuelve la risa y alegremente cambia crepes con su hermano.

"Me alegro de que te sientas mejor", comenta Rin, atrayendo la atención de Yukio. Ante su mirada, Rin se encoge de hombros. "Noté que estuviste sintiéndote abatido por bastante tiempo. Incluso cansado. Imaginé que sucedió algo malo, pero no expresaste nada sobre ello.

Yukio mira el crepe de helado matcha y azuki en sus manos. Tomando un bocado para prolongar su respuesta, Yukio piensa sobre ello.

"Sí. Algo... me estaba molestando". Miente, sin querer explicar completamente los entresijos del exorcismo real. Sin mencionar que todavía no puede decirle a Rin la verdad de lo que realmente está sucediendo. "Pero... esto ayudó. Mucho."

Rin sonríe. "Me alegro. Supongo que Oyaji todavía tiene un cerebro allí, ¿eh?"

Yukio se ahoga un poco con su siguiente bocado antes de reírse. "¡Nii-san!"

Ambos hermanos intercambian sonrisas a medida que los fuegos artificiales estallan, girándose como uno para verlos.

Inconscientemente, Yukio extiende su mano y toca a Rin. Sin pensarlo, Rin entrelaza sus dedos con los de su hermano.

Un maravilloso festival de verano llega a su fin, con ambos hermanos de mucho mejor ánimo que al principio.

Algo que deleita a su padre, quien se esconde en un matorral cercano y toma fotos mientras se ríe. ¡Esto definitivamente va al álbum de fotos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Geta: Geta es un calzado tradicional japones que se puede identificar fácilmente. Hecho de madera (con el característico sonido de sus dientes golpeando el suelo al caminar), con dos cintas para sujetar el pie y el cual es asociado generalmente a los kimonos o yukata.
> 
> (2)Kinchaku: Es un tipo de bolso que es utilizado para portar diversos artículos, tales como celulares, dinero, etc.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	16. Chapter 16

Es un día particularmente caluroso, lo que significa que todos se sienten un poco perezosos y quieren tomárselo con más calma.

Así que el que alguien entre a la cafetería viéndose estresado y con prida activa una alarma en Rin.

El hombre que entra así parece estar probablemente en la universidad, con la cara bien afeitada y un suave cabello castaño con brillantes rayas azules pintadas en los mechones de cabello que enmarcan su rostro. Lleva una simple camisa verde con botones, vaqueros y zapatillas con un bolso colgado sobre los hombros. Lleva una tablet en sus manos y sigue mirando hacia atrás como si pensara que algo lo está siguiendo.

Rin frunce el ceño ante eso, y acepta el menú de otro de sus compañeros de trabajo antes de acercarse al hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Buen día. ¿Quieres algo de beber?" Pregunta Rin alegremente. Está un poco perturbado por el cómo se sobresalta el hombre, como si no lo hubiese visto venir.

"Oh. Sí. Un poco de té helado sería encantador." El hombre mira hacia afuera otra vez, casi aterrorizado.

Rin frunce el ceño ante eso. "¿Es... tienes algún problema?"

' _No creo que a nadie aquí le guste que los yakuza estén tras este tipo o algo así_...' Rin lo considera y piensa que incluso si puede manejar a los yakuza, el hacerlo lo haría perder su trabajo. _'Preferiblemente no tendré que hacerlo... mi periodo laboral casi ha terminado y quiero que me vuelvan a llamar para el próximo verano'._

"Aaah... bueno... um..." El hombre mira a Rin y algo parece hacer click en su cabeza. "Bueno... mi nombre es Hanamura Hibiki y yo... creo... no, _sé_ que estoy siendo acosado".

Rin lo mira fijamente. "¿Qué?"

**Capítulo 16: El acoso no es una buena manera de hacer amigos.**

Rin no tenía ni idea de qué decir en respuesta a esa revelación. Por suerte, Hibiki no quería una respuesta inmediata, en su lugar devoro una gran cantidad de dulces antes de salir de la cafetería.

Pero no antes de preguntarle a Rin si le gustaría hablar un poco con él. Específicamente respecto a su extraño anuncio sobre el acosador que aún tiene a Rin dando vueltas.

Dado que el turno del día de Rin está a punto de terminar, Rin acepta fácilmente y obtiene una dirección para ir.

Rin se sorprende un poco al descubrir que pertenece a un cibercafé, pero afortunadamente mencionar a Hibiki le facilita el encontrar al chico.

Rin se detiene en la puerta de la habitación privada que Hibiki tomó y lo observa fijamente al verlo inclinado sobre su tablet. A veces el mira algo en la pantalla de la computadora, pero se enfoca principalmente en su tablet.

Aclarando su garganta, Rin golpea el marco de la puerta, haciendo que Hibiki salte y luego se relaje al ver a Rin. "Oh, eres tú. Entra."

Rin avanza con cuidado, sin querer golpear nada. Acomodándose en el sofá/cama detrás de la silla donde está Hibiki, Rin se enrosca para ocupar el menor espacio posible. Hibiki deja de lado la tablet por ahora y gira la silla para mirar a Rin.

"Entonces... supongo que te preguntarás por qué te dije eso y te pedí que vinieras aquí..." Hibiki se ríe incómodamente. "En primer lugar, no, no soy un pervertido. Yo solo... algo sobre ti me hizo parecer correcto el decírtelo".

"¿Parecer correcto?" Rin inclina su cabeza ante eso. "¿Qué significa eso?"

Hibiki se rasca la nuca. "Temo que realmente no puedo explicarlo. A veces, solo sé cosas y no puedo hallarles ni pies ni cabeza. Pero si sigo mi intuición, las cosas funcionan".

"Ooookay". Rin parpadea lentamente, procesando eso. "Entonces, mencionaste algo acerca de un acosador".

"Sí. Y uno muy raro." Hibiki se inclina y saca su bolso de debajo de una sección empotrada. Rebuscando a través de él, saca una colección de discos.

Rin se sienta derecho a medida que se revelan, todos los discos zumban en sus sentidos de manera muy parecida a una Carta Sakura y también tienen un diseño un poco cristalino. Como si estuvieran hechos de cristal, aunque un simple toque prueba lo contrario.

"Estos... son todos videos sobre mí. Lo suficientemente inocentes, pero la forma en la que están filmados... todo es muy extraño". Hibiki sacude la cabeza y saca uno más. Ese está envuelto en plástico. "No he mirado este todavía, me da demasiado miedo. Simplemente aparecen en mi buzón todo el tiempo. Es por eso qué me estoy escondiendo en los cibercafés ahora. Pero aún así logró encontrarme."

Rin extiende una mano y acepta uno de los discos. Mirándolo por encima, Rin frunce el ceño. _'Definitivamente mágico...'_ Rin lo observa, examinándolo a contra luz. _'Pero esto es raro...'_

"¿Puedes reproducir esto?" Pregunta Rin, mirando nuevamente a Hibiki.

"Sí... siempre y cuando tenga un lector de discos, puedo hacerlo". Hibiki se frota la cara con una mano. "Y eso es la mitad del problema. No sé por qué los sigo mirando, tal vez he estado buscando pistas o algo así. Pero ya no puedo lidiar con esto y si aparece otro... "

"Ha sido estresante". Rin señala.

Hibiki asiente, visiblemente triste. "No se siente peligroso. Para nada. Pero el estrés de tener un acosador no va a desaparecer pronto. Y tengo una fecha límite que cumplir también."

"¿Para qué?" Rin cuestiona, el interés alcanzando su punto máximo.

Hibiki logra sonreír ante eso. "Estoy tratando de participar en un concurso para un futuro manga-ka. Siempre quise ser uno, y aunque en su mayoría he estado haciendo diseños para las compañías de anuncios publicitarios y mascotas para pagar por mi educación universitaria, realmente me gustaría perseguir el trabajo de mis sueños. El concurso tiene una buena reputación y a los ganadores o incluso a los finalistas tiende a irles bien después de ello".

Rin sonríe. "Un manga-ka ¿uh? Eso suena bien".

"Sí", la sonrisa de Hibiki cae mientras habla, "pero entre el estrés y todas mis ideas simplemente no me siento bien..." Suspira, antes de enfocarse completamente en Rin de nuevo.

"Así que... creo que eres tú quien puede ayudarme. ¿Crees que puedes resolver el asunto con estos discos y encontrar y detener a mi acosador?"

Rin mira los discos dispuestos frente a él. Luego le da una sonrisa a Hibiki y le tiende la mano.

"Tienes buenos instintos. Sí, puedo ayudarte." La sonrisa de Rin se ensancha. "Y me alegro de hacerlo".

Hibiki se ve aliviado y toma la mano de Rin, quien se sonroja ligeramente ante el contacto. "Bien. ¿Tienes un teléfono?"

Ante la sacudida de cabeza de Rin, Hibiki se encoge de hombros. "Está bien." Hibiki saca un cuaderno de su bolsa y arranca un papel, garabateando sobre el con un bolígrafo. "Todavía puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo con mi número".

"Eso es cierto". Rin mira todos los discos y suda. "¿Tienes una bolsa de plástico por casualidad? Creo que voy a necesitar una..."

Hibiki se ríe y saca una bolsa de plástico de repuesto de algún lugar. Rin rápidamente coloca los discos en ella y luego se despide de Hibiki, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la calle y trota en cuanto está afuera.

Alcanzando a su oído, enciende el "pendiente". Un momento después, Kero contesta.

"Oi, Kero, acabo de encontrar signos de otra Carta. Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Hay alguna Carta que pueda crear videos o algo así?" Rin pregunta rápidamente, tan pronto como sabe que Kero está prestando atención.

El gemido y el golpe en el otro extremo de la línea hacen que Rin levante las cejas. "¿Kero?"

" _Oh, sí ... sí, la hay ..."_ Kero suena exasperado. _"Oh, hola dolor de cabeza..."_

Rin se pregunta en qué se está metiendo.

Y en qué problema exacto está el pobre Hibiki.

* * *

"Así que la Carta Record... ¿qué tiene de malo esta? Por lo que dijiste sobre sus poderes, solo es capaz de funcionar como una especie de súper camarógrafo". Rin señala a Kero mientras configura el sistema. Si bien tienen tiempo -y todos están ocupados en otra parte-, están planeando revisar rápidamente todos los discos que Rin obtuvo de Hibiki para obtener pistas sobre cómo capturar a Record.

Kero se frota la cara con las manos. "No tienes idea... el problema es que Sakura basó a Record en su mejor amiga, Daidōji Tomoyo. Ella... siempre tenía consigo una cámara para poder filmar las hazañas de Sakura o incluso sus actividades diarias. Eso es lo que inspiró a Sakura a hacer una carta como ella".

"Eso no suena tan mal", observa Rin. "Es una buena manera de hacer recuerdos".

Kero suspira. "Eso es cierto... si Tomoyo no fuera básicamente una acosadora disfrazada en lo que respecta a su fabricación de videos... su influencia es demasiado fuerte allí, y cuando Record esta libre tiende a seguir a las personas que le interesan. Y hacer películas de sus vidas. Y simplemente ser una molestia... "

Rin suda. _'Así que es por eso que_ _Hibiki_ _tiene que lidiar con las travesuras del tipo acosador'._ "Bueno, debería estar bien, ¿no?" menciona Rin alegremente y con esperanza. "Solo tenemos que pasar por un montón de imágenes de su vida diaria para obtener una pista de dónde se esconde Record".

Entonces Rin mira la pila de discos y suda. "Pasar por horas y horas de ello..."

"Vamos a echar un vistazo superficial. De lo contrario, nos aburriremos y nos perderemos todo lo importante". Dice Kero con firmeza, acomodándose mientras Rin cierra la tapa de la PS2 y se vuelve a acomodar para ver el primero de muchos discos. 

* * *

Rin gime cuando finalmente terminan otro disco. Al principio fue algo interesante, ya que en realidad terminó aprendiendo un poco sobre Hibiki y vio cómo las cosas le costaban trabajo - lo que hizo que Rin estuviera más decidido a detener a Record antes de que hiciera más daño-, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, hay un límite de la vida diaria que puede soportar.

 _'Esta es la razón por la que los espectáculos y las historias saltan a los cosas interesantes...'_ Rin se queja en la realización. _'Es demasiado doloroso de lo contrario'._

Recogiendo el último disco, Rin se retrasa brevemente, ya que primero tiene que quitarle la cubierta plástico. Una vez que logró superar el envoltorio – lo que incluye algunas maldiciones-, finalmente puede poner el disco final.

"Todavía no tenemos ninguna pista..." se queja Rin mientras el disco empieza a reproducirse.

"Bueno, si no encontramos nada aquí, tendremos que volver a verlos de nuevo...", se queja Kero. "Record es demasiado buena escondiéndose..."

Rin deja escapar un gemido cansado en acuerdo. Aparte de los discos, Record no deja rastros mágicos. Con Rin siendo aún joven y en entrenamiento, por no mencionar que aún no es el maestro de Record, de ninguna manera puede encontrar la Carta fuera de la lógica y búsquedas mundanas.

Mientras observan con cansancio a Hibiki pasar por su rutina matutina, Rin parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que la "cámara" no se apaga como de costumbre cuando llega el momento del baño.

Rin no se da cuenta de lo que eso significa hasta que Hibiki está desnudo y enjabonándose. la realización lo alcanza cuando la "cámara" se enfoca en la piel desnuda y Rin termina chirriando y cubriéndose la cara y los ojos.

"Oh. Bien. Eso es nuevo." Kero nota con ironía, una contracción se está formando sobre su ojo cuando se da cuenta de lo lejos que ha llegado Record con respecto a acechar a Hibiki.

"Pero... ¿wuah? Aaaa..." Rin ni siquiera puede formar una oración, volviéndose lentamente un tono de rojo que le daría a los tomates ataques de celos, ya que no puede apartar los ojos del primer plano y el hecho de que, sí, Hibiki aparentemente hace ejercicio y posee músculos debajo de su sencilla ropa.

"... ¿No vas a apagarlo?" Kero mira a Rin, una risa escondida tras sus ojos.

"¡Guah!" Rin se apresura a apagar el sistema, todavía color rojo remolacha. "Eso... es bueno que Hibiki no haya visto eso".

"¿Estás bien, Rin?" pregunta Kero, inclinando su cabeza.

"Estoy... _bien_." La voz de Rin se rompe al final. "Entonces... ¿alguna idea de dónde podría estar Record?"

Kero mira a Rin por un largo momento, viendo lo desesperado que está por cambiar de tema, luego suspira. "Bueno... Creo que ahora sé que Record no puede estar muy lejos de ese tipo Hibiki. Aparte de... _eso_... "Rin se pone rojo otra vez al pensarlo y se cubre la cara con las manos, "está el hecho de que Record no tuvo tiempo de encontrar a Hibiki nuevamente después de que él comenzó a saltar de un lugar a otro."

"Sí..." Rin respira hondo y se calma lentamente. "Entonces, Record tiene que estar escondida en algún lugar cerca de Hibiki. ¿Pero cómo la hacemos salir?

Kero mira a Rin por un momento. "Ah, tengo un plan, pero no te va a gustar..."

Rin se queda mirando a Kero. Y la realización lo golpea.

"¿No quieres decir...?"

"Sí. Tendremos que jugar al acosador nosotros mismos". Kero se desinfla ante sus propias palabras, sabiendo lo mal que suena y en realidad lo es.

Rin se cubre la cara con las manos de nuevo y se lamenta por la vida que lleva.

* * *

Dado que el acoso nunca ha estado en la lista de actividades que Rin pensó o siquiera consideró hacer, no es como si él pudiera saltar directamente a ello.

Además, tiene un día más de trabajo en la cafetería que terminar.

Entonces, en lugar de ir inmediatamente, Rin termina asignando el primer día del plan de "No-quiero-acosarlo-pero-en-cierto-modo-tengo-que-hacerlo" a Kero.

Para gran angustia del guardián en miniatura.

 _'Creo que fue más porque quería jugar más juegos...'_ Rin no puede evitar exasperarse por ese aspecto de Kero. Es muy fácil para él distraerse con los videojuegos o los gag manga.

_'Por favor, no te distraigas al seguir a Hibiki...'_

"¡Oh, Okumura-kun!" Rin es sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos y mira a Watanabe.

"Necesito que vuelvas a la cocina inesperadamente", le dice Watanabe. "El otro cocinero se reportó enfermo".

"Aah..." Rin mira alrededor, luego asiente. "Por supuesto. No me importa".

"Heh. Pensé que no lo haría. Parece que te gusta más trabajar en la parte posterior que en el frente." observa Watanabe alegremente.

Rin se ríe. "B-bueno, sé más sobre cocinar que tratar con personas..."

"Awww, pero en realidad eres increíble". Watanabe le revuelve el cabello, antes de empujarlo hacia adelante. "Vamos. Ponte a trabajar. Tengo que ir a supervisar una entrega que acaba de llegar".

"Cierto, cierto". Rin rápidamente se cambia el delantal más pequeño por el más grande perteneciente al personal de cocina, y se instala frente a su sección normal. La primera orden para preparar llega rápidamente y Rin inmediatamente comienza a agarrar los ingredientes y a acomodarlos.

Silbando mientras lo hace, Rin se enfoca en mantener pensamientos felices y positivos mientras cocina. Siempre parece ayudar con el sabor.

* * *

Mientras Rin está de regreso en la cocina por su último día, Kero está gimiendo. Con un par de gafas de sol, el pequeño guardián volador se acomoda en una ventana alta y mira a través de esta para localizar a Hibiki en su clase.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Kero lo ve.

 _'¡Hurra! Siento que lo he estado buscando por siempre... "_ Kero se establece para mirar a Hibiki a través de la ventana, mientras el manga-ka en ciernes presta atención a la clase y escribe notas.

Por supuesto, si Kero no se hubiera distraído con la panadería en el campus - y hacer todo lo posible para tomar tantos dulces como le fuera posible sin que lo atraparan-, no habría perdido a Hibiki entre la multitud.

Kero bosteza. Incluso la poca charla que él puede escuchar suena súper aburrida. A continuación Kero pellizca su mejilla con fuerza.

"Uh uh. De ninguna manera. ¡Rin me pisoteará si me duermo!" Kero recuerda cómo Rin había establecido todo lo que puede y no puede hacer hoy.

'¡ _Y no te quedes dormido!'_ Es la última instrucción que le dieron, con Rin mirándolo con furia para un efecto extra. _'Si te duermes, lo perderás de vista y no tendremos_ _ **nada**_ _'._

Kero suspira, golpea su mejilla y se enfoca una vez más en Hibiki.

Kero frunce el ceño cuando ve algo destellar en la sala de clases. Levantando las gafas de sol, presiona su cara contra la ventana y mira fijamente hacia dentro.

Pero si había algo allí, ahora se ha ido.

* * *

Es un Rin cansado el que camina a casa, se dirige a la estación de tren y bosteza. Tuvo que quedarse una hora extra por mala suerte.

' _Espero que Watanabe-san regañe con dureza a ese idiota_ '. Se queja Rin. _'De todas las cosas que debes hacer, se_ _ **supone**_ _que_ _ **debes**_ _llamar cuando no puedes venir'_ Incluso Rin lo sabe y es su primer trabajo.

 _'Bueno... me pagaron y así termina mi último día'._ Rin le sonríe al sobre en sus manos antes de guardarlo en su bolso para mantenerlo seguro. _'¡Incluso tengo una solicitud para volver el próximo verano!'_

Rin balancea su bolso brevemente antes de calmarse y caminar rápidamente hacia la estación de tren. Maldice cuando se pierde el primer tren, y revisa dos veces el horario antes de esperar diez minutos para el próximo que pasa por su vecindario.

Una conversación a su lado atrae su interés, y él se gira ligeramente para escuchar a las dos mujeres que están chismeando juntas.

"La tienda de Hamada finalmente está cerrando". Menciona la primera.

La segunda resopla. "Bueno, ya era hora. Hamada ha estado intentando superar esas deudas durante tanto tiempo que no me sorprende que esté cerrando".

"Lo gracioso es que alguien ya compró la vieja tienda antes de que cerrara. Hamada ya se había retrasado durante un mes cuando finalmente llegaron y consiguieron que cerrara".

"¿De Verdad? Eso suena como él". La segunda ajusta su blusa y luego mira hacia arriba. "La pregunta es, ¿qué tipo de tienda la reemplazará?"

"No lo sé. Por ahora, van a tener que suceder un montón renovaciones para que ese antiguo lugar vuelva a estar en condiciones".

"Oh, será bueno tener algo que no se caiga en el vecindario..."

Rin desvía su atención en ese punto mientras se sumergen en hablar sobre personas reales en el vecindario, debido a que su tren finalmente ha llegado. Apretándose entre la avalancha de personas, Rin grita un poco cuando trastabilla momentáneamente debido a la multitud, que incluye para su enfado, a las dos mujeres que escuchó hablar.

Y entonces él está a salvo y el tren se está moviendo.

* * *

"¡Hey, Rin, bienvenido de nuevo!" Shirō va a revolver el cabello de Rin, solo para que él lo esquive. Haciendo un puchero por un momento, el sacerdote sonríe. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

Rin pone los ojos en blanco. "Bastante bien. Excepto por tener que quedarme más tiempo del que debería".

"Así que por eso llegas tarde. Pensé que habrías pasado a una heladería o algo así por alguna delicia."Shirō sigue a Rin mientras camina hacia el interior, dirigiéndose a la cocina en modo automático.

"Nah. Algún idiota se olvidó de informar que no podría venir". Rin desestima agitando la mano y abre el congelador para llegar a los choco-platanos congelados allí, habiendo creado un nuevo lote recientemente ya que fueron un éxito la última vez.

"Eso suena mal". Shirō reflexiona, luego centra sus ojos en Rin mientras muerde el plátano. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer en lo que queda de tus vacaciones de verano?"

Rin parpadea lentamente y traga su bocado de plátano. "Bueno..." _'Bueno, necesito_ _ **acechar a**_ _alguien para encontrar una Carta pero no he pensado en nada más...'_

"Puedes terminar tu tarea", sugiere Shirō, disfrutando de cómo se estremece Rin ante eso.

Algo malo sobre el que Rin y Yukio estén jugando videojuegos juntos; es que pone a Yukio en el mismo lugar que Rin durante su tiempo libre y siempre terminan parando a mitad de camino para hacer algunas de las tareas de Rin.

 _'Realmente me gustaría saber cómo Yukio ya las hizo, el imbécil. Ha estado tan ocupado como yo con su propio trabajo y la escuela_ _cram_ _.'_ se queja Rin para sí mismo. "Tal vez", dice finalmente. "Creo que voy a salir y disfrutar del sol o algo así. Las caminatas suenan bien y llenan el tiempo".

Shirō se ríe. "Es verdad. Solo termina lo que queda de tu tarea primero".

"¡Bien!" Rin levanta sus manos en el aire. "Voy a hacer algo de eso ahora mismo".

Shirō se cubre la cara con las manos, abrumado por la risa, mientras Rin irrumpe en el piso de arriba para ocuparse del resto de su tarea.

Sin ser visto por Shirō, Rin no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver que en realidad casi ha terminado su tarea por una vez. Por lo general, pasa los dos últimos días de verano corriendo, gritando y tratando de terminar las cosas a tiempo.

 _'Me alegra estar mejorando en ese aspecto...'_ La sonrisa de Rin se ensancha. _'Y de alguna manera Yukio tiene más sentido después de unas cuantas rondas de juegos para_ _relajarlo_ _'._

Con ese alegre pensamiento en mente, Rin decide abordar lo último de su tarea lo mejor que pueda sin Yukio. Podría poner a su hermano en un buen estado de ánimo cuando tenga que revisar el trabajo de Rin.

* * *

Rin está frunciendo el ceño ante un problema matemático cuando un toque en la ventana hace que Rin levante la vista. "¡Kero!"

Poniéndose de pie, Rin se acerca a la ventana, abriéndola lo suficiente para dejar entrar a Kero. El pequeño guardián parecido a una mascota se sienta en el escritorio con un suspiro de alivio.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?" Rin le pregunta mientras vuelve a cerrar la ventana y se gira hacia Kero, haciendo una doble toma ante las gafas de sol.

"Bien. Sin embargo, no conseguí nada, excepto confirmar lo que hace Hibiki durante el día." Kero suspira, quitándose las gafas de sol y limpiándose la frente. "Pensé que, Ah, podría haber visto algo, pero no estoy seguro".

Rin suspira. "Supongo que era demasiado el esperar que se pudiera lograr en un día... bueno, me uniré a ti mañana, así que creo que necesito más detalles".

Kero asiente. "Sí y te los daré. Pero primero... "Rin parpadea cuando Kero agarra la manga de Rin. "¿Puedo tener algo dulce y frío? Estoy cansado y acalorado..."

Rin se ríe a su pesar y se para, recogiendo a Kero en el camino y acomodándolo en su hombro. "Bien, bien. Bajaré y nos prepararemos unos bocadillos. De todos modos, necesito alimento para el cerebro." Rin lanza un ceño a su tarea de matemáticas antes de salir de su habitación compartida.

Mientras baja las escaleras, pasa junto a Yukio. "Oh, ¡Hola Yukio!"

El hermano menor se ralentiza y le sonríe a Rin. "Nii-san. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Conseguir un bocadillo. He estado tratando de manejar las matemáticas." Rin hace una mueca de disgusto por ello, lo que hace que la sonrisa de Yukio cambie y se amplíe a una más divertida.

"Eso es maravilloso Nii-san. En realidad estás trabajando en tu tarea. Incluso podrías terminarla antes del final de las vacaciones". Yukio se burla de él.

Rin lo despide. "Lo que sea. ¿Tú también quieres algo?"

"Eso sería bueno". Yukio considera su última misión con el ceño fruncido y se encuentra agradecido de que el verano ya casi ha terminado. Ya que no va a la Academia True Cross, las posibilidades de que lo pongan en una misión mientras la escuela está en curso son bajas. E incluso si él consigue misiones, no son tan intensas como los que trata durante las vacaciones.

"¿Algo en particular?" Pregunta Rin, ignorante de los pensamientos de Yukio.

"Cualquier cosa está bien". Yukio le asegura a su hermano, antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras nuevamente.

"Lo siento, Kero". Rin le susurra a la mascota cuando llegan al final de las escaleras y Rin se gira hacia la cocina. "Tendremos que esperar hasta la noche para terminar nuestra charla".

"¡Está bien, siempre y cuando todavía puedas darme de comer!" le sisea Kero, haciendo que Rin suelte una risita ante su gemido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rin vuelve a sentirse como el peor. Las gafas de sol que Kero forzó en su rostro no ayudan en absoluto con la sensación mientras trata de observar casualmente a Hibiki mientras camina desde su actual cibercafé hasta la estación de tren.

El helado de agua que comparte con Kero apenas ayuda a mantener el espíritu de Rin, mientras se retira a regañadientes de la pared y camina detrás de Hibiki, tratando de no dar la impresión de un acosador y arrojando los restos de su helado de agua en un cubo de basura cercano.

"Te odio tanto en este momento", Rin le dice a Kero, quien lo ignora deliberadamente a favor de ver como un halcón a Hibiki por detrás de sus propias gafas de sol.

"Shhh... rápido, ¡no quiero perder el tren!" Kero golpea ligeramente la mejilla de Rin y Rin suspira y acelera, llegando al tren a tiempo para deslizarse dentro.

"¿En qué parada se baja?" Rin le susurra a Kero.

"La tercero desde donde subimos." Kero se eleva un poco para mirar alrededor de la cabina del tren en el que están. Presionados casi como sardinas, el calor del tren es prácticamente insoportable para Rin, quien desea que el viaje sea más corto.

Finalmente, llegan a la parada correcta y Rin desciende junto al resto, compitiendo no solo para llegar a una zona despejada, sino también para obtener un buen lugar para buscar Hibiki.

"Vamos, vamos... ¡ahí!" Rin finalmente ve a su objetivo y despega, al menos un poco aliviado de que Hibiki debería estar en la universidad durante bastante tiempo.

Sin embargo, Rin es bloqueado en la entrada del campus y termina refunfuñando lejos del punto de control de seguridad, antes de sacar sus Cartas.

"Illusion para ocultarme y Fly para volar y ponernos en posición". Rin murmura para sí mismo, activando ambas Cartas y despegando hacia el cielo con Kero a su lado. Se necesita un momento para detectar a Hibiki nuevamente, y entonces Rin tiene que recorrer los alrededores para buscar un espacio despejado para aterrizar. Aterrizando en un pequeño jardín, desactiva tanto a Fly como a Illusion.

"Illusion no funcionará aquí... podríamos encontrarnos con personas después de todo y nos notarían". Rin murmura para sí mismo y rebusca entre las Cartas que posee. Finalmente se anima al encontrar a Mask. "Esto debería funcionar. ¡Mask, haz que me vea como otro estudiante universitario!"

La Carta se activa en un destello de luz y la forma física de Mask aterriza en las manos extendidas de Rin. Dándole una expresión firme a Mask, Rin se la coloca cuidadosamente.

Se siente extraño, casi como si estuviera usando un traje a la vez que cambia de forma. Rin puede sentir más que ver a Mask en él, pero también sabe que se está estirando y configurando una cara con diferentes rasgos faciales.

Una vez hecho esto, Rin mira a su alrededor y luego se escabulle del jardín y, con Kero escondido en su bolso, sale a buscar el salón de clases adecuado.

 _'Tal vez pueda colarme en la sala de clases'._ Rin lo considera, frunciendo el ceño al recordar que realmente no sabe cómo funciona la universidad. Se encoge de hombros y decide confiar en la suerte y en sus Cartas para sacarlo de cualquier desastre improvisado.

Y así comienza el día de Rin como un acosador.

* * *

No hay una campana para el almuerzo en la universidad, pero es obvio que es hora de ello a pesar de eso. La última clase de la mañana termina antes del mediodía y hay un período de descanso después de ella según lo que Rin oye de los demás.

Rin exhala un suspiro de alivio. Permanecer despierto durante cada clase fue doloroso, literalmente, ya que Kero tuvo que golpear a Rin más de una vez para que no se durmiera. Aparte de hacerlo para que Rin no perdiera de vista a Hibiki, y a pesar de que Mask oculta el cómo se ve realmente, un "estudiante", que se queda dormido en clase no es una buena idea en absoluto.

Pero con las clases de la mañana terminadas -y de acuerdo con Kero el final de las clases a las que Hibiki asiste-, Rin puede despejarse y seguir a Hibiki fuera de la sala de clases.

La mitad de él esperaba que Hibiki fuera al centro de alimentos del campus para conseguir comida, Rin pierde el equilibrio cuando Hibiki repentinamente cambia de dirección para salir del campus.

"Oh, tienes que estar bromeando". Rin acelera y apenas logra alcanzar a Hibiki a tiempo para seguirlo a través del portón de seguridad y verlo girar a la derecha en la esquina.

"¿Por qué eligió hoy para ir a otro lugar?" Gime Rin, mirando alrededor por un momento, antes de despegar tras Hibiki. Maldice debido a lo alborotada que esta la calle y eleva el cuello, tratando de detectar a Hibiki entre la multitud.

Mientras lo hace, no se da cuenta de alguien que está hablando con unos amigos sin mirar hacia dónde se dirige, hasta que es demasiado tarde y envía a Rin hacia la calle.

Mask se suelta de Rin con un estrepito, antes de convertirse en manchas de luz y nuevamente en una Carta, la cual flota de regreso a la mano de Rin.

Frotándose la cabeza, Rin gime y mira a su alrededor. Ve a Kero todavía en la acera, después de haber sido derribado por extensión de Rin, pero el repentino movimiento aún lo tiene lo suficientemente aturdido como para que Rin no registre exactamente dónde está.

"¡Cuidado!"

Ese grito de pánico hace que Rin se gire y vea el camión que se acerca a él. Congelándose, Rin levanta la mano, a punto de mostrar su fuerza para sobrevivir al vehículo entrante, solo para que alguien lo agarre y ruede con él fuera de la calle justo a tiempo.

Rin yace aturdido debajo del hombre por un momento, jadeando mientras lo que casi sucedió se registra en él. La señal del semáforo cambia en ese momento y, oculto entre la multitud, Kero corre y se acurruca junto a Rin.

"Qué alivio..." El hombre levanta a Rin y parpadea.

Rin le devuelve la mirada y gime mentalmente, su cara enrojece al ver quien está encima de él e incluso lo salvó de un accidente automovilístico.

"¿Okumura-kun?" Hibiki mira al estudiante de secundaria que está debajo de él en estado de shock. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Rin deja caer su cabeza contra el pavimento con un fuerte golpe.

* * *

No mucho después de ese vergonzoso incidente, Rin se encuentra compartiendo una pequeña cabina con Hibiki en un restaurante cercano. Un restaurante familiar, aparentemente popular considerando lo lleno que está el lugar.

Rin se niega a mirar a Hibiki, centrándose en su lugar en el menú que le dieron y preguntase qué puede permitirse pagar.

"No te preocupes. Pagaré por ello." Rin mira hacia arriba, sorprendido y Hibiki se ríe de su mirada. "No, no leí tu mente. Sólo tu cara. Es bastante honesta".

Rin agacha la cabeza y se sonroja. A continuación se enfoca nuevamente en el menú, esta vez considerando lo que puede pedirle a Hibiki para que le compre. Esto en realidad reduce el rango de precios para él debido a que Rin se preocupa por lo que Hibiki puede permitirse pagar y Rin considera que podría obtener un postre súper pequeño para colarle a Kero con el fin de que no se queje demasiado.

"¿Decidido?" Pregunta Hibiki, dejando de lado su propio menú y mirando a Rin.

Rin se contrae y asiente. "Um... creo que tendré pizza. Um... el combo número 3. Y un batido de chocolate."

Hibiki sonríe. "Eso está perfectamente bien". Se voltea y llama a una camarera, que llega y rápidamente toma la orden de Rin antes de dirigirse a Hibiki.

"La hamburguesa Teriyaki para mí con té oolong frío". Es todo lo que Hibiki pide.

Una vez que la camarera se ha ido, Hibiki se vuelve hacia Rin con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

"Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo allí?" pregunta Hibiki casualmente.

Rin traga y mira hacia abajo. Kero lo mira y se encoge de hombros. Él mismo no tiene ni idea de cómo manejar esto. Rin suspira y mira hacia arriba, decidiendo probar con un poco de la verdad.

"Buscando... como pediste... por tu acosador..."

Hibiki se queda mirando su cara sonrojada. Y termina riéndose mientras hace click para él. "Oh... aahahaa... debes haberte sentido terrible. Como un acosador. Está bien, en serio. ¿Encontraste algo?"

Rin sacude la cabeza, pareciendo algo culpable. "No. Lo siento. Lo he intentado pero no se ha presentado nada todavía... "

Hibiki tararea y saca su tablet, como si no estuviera pensando en eso, y la enciende. "Gracias por tus esfuerzos de todos modos. Esta noche volveré a casa porque los cibercafés no están ayudando".

Rin asiente lentamente, mirando con curiosidad la tablet de Hibiki. "¿Qué es eso de todos modos?"

"¿Esto? Es mi tablet de artista". Responde Hibiki, mostrando un conjunto de paneles en proceso a Rin después de un poco de manipulación. Sin embargo, tiene cuidado de mantenerla fuera del alcance directo de Rin. "Solo la uso para esto y es muy útil. No hay que revisar a través de tinta y papeles como loco, es portátil, y tiene un sistema de artista muy bueno instalado solo para esto".

"Eso es súper genial". Rin mira fijamente la tablet y por un momento ve un extraño destello de luz. Parpadeando, Rin está a punto de investigar sobre ello, pero es entonces que llegan sus comidas.

Rin se vuelve a acomodar con sus dos rebanadas de pollo teriyaki, mayonesa, pizza de maíz y ensalada a un lado. El batido de leche es empujado ligeramente hacia abajo, con la esperanza de que Kero pueda alcanzarlo sin ser visto mientras Hibiki disfruta de su hamburguesa y papas fritas.

Durante mucho tiempo, están demasiado inmersos en la comida como para hablar. Entonces, tragando, Rin hace una pregunta: "¿Alguna vez dejas que alguien se acerque a tu tablet?"

Hibiki lo mira y sacude la cabeza. "No. Soy un poco paranoico al respecto, pero bueno... antes de que obtuviera la tablet, la gente solía destruir mi arte. Así que me he acostumbrado a no solo tenerla siempre conmigo sino a asegurarme de que nadie, excepto yo, la toque".

Rin mira la tablet y de repente se da cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo. _'¡Por supuesto! Si Record quiere estar cerca de él y no ser apartada, elegiría algo que le permita estar siempre allí'_

Hibiki no se da cuenta de eso, mirando en su lugar el batido de chocolate. O más bien, donde había un batido de chocolate, el vaso alto ahora vacío. "Guau. Ni siquiera te vi terminar eso..."

Rin suda y mira a Kero, que está acostado en su regazo con el estómago hinchado y chocolate y crema batida en la cara, haciendo sonidos felices.

"Errr... sí..." Rin regresa a su ensalada y probablemente la apuñala un poco demasiado fuerte con el tenedor para darle otro bocado.

Hibiki se ve confundido por un momento, luego se encoge de hombros. Si Rin está avergonzado por su apetito, está bien con él. Un apetito saludable siempre es bueno.

* * *

"¿Así que Record se esconde en la tablet de Hibiki?" Kero reflexiona al respecto. "Eso en realidad tiene sentido".

"El problema es que necesito obtener a Record sin que él lo vea... y dijo que volvería a casa, así que..." Rin se desanima ante eso. "Y no es como si fuera un estudiante de mi escuela... no puedo pedirle a Tsukishiro-sensei su dirección..."

Kero está de acuerdo con eso en silencio, aunque frunce el ceño brevemente ante la mención del nombre Tsukishiro. "Entonces, ¿hay alguna manera de encontrarlo?"

Rin lo considera y se asoma a mirar los malvados discos que están en la bolsa de plástico. Entonces recuerda algo y se apresura a encontrar el pedazo de papel con el número de Hibiki en él.

"¡Puedo preguntarle! ¡Si quiero devolver los discos en el momento adecuado, tendrá que darme la dirección de su casa!" Rin aclama, agitando el trozo de papel victoriosamente. Levantándose, se dirige escaleras abajo, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo para ver si alguien está cerca del teléfono de su casa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con eso Rin?" Shirō espera mientras Rin salta alrededor de un pie **(2)** en el aire por la impresión.

"Um... ah... necesito que me prestes el teléfono". Rin suda un poco mientras Shirō lo mira fijamente.

"¿Para qué?" Pregunta Shirō, levantando una ceja cuando Rin comienza a verse nervioso.

"Bueno... tomé prestado algo de alguien y necesito devolverlo... pero bueno, um... ¿olvidé pedirle la dirección de su casa?", Ofrece Rin, pareciendo cada vez más nervioso.

Shirō mira a Rin por un momento. Entonces sonríe. "Ajá. Ya veo. Muy bien. Ve al teléfono y llama a tu amigo".

Shirō se ríe mientras se va. _'Rin ya está a esa edad ¿_ _hm_ _? Jeje, él crece rápido'._

Rin parpadea, preguntándose qué está pensando Shirō y sin entenderlo en absoluto. Él sale de su aturdimiento rápidamente y sostiene el teléfono antes de que alguien más lo necesite.

"¿Hola? Um. Es Okumura Rin".

"Ah. ¿Okumura-kun? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Bueno..." Rin se retuerce, no le gusta la media mentira que está dando. _'Aunque es cierto desde cierto ángulo'._ "Necesito devolver esos discos... quiero decir... si mi familia los encuentra..."

"Oh. Claro, eso no sería bueno." Rin puede escuchar a Hibiki usando algo electrónico -su tablet de nuevo- y luego finalmente responde. "Entonces, ¿dónde debería ir a recogerlos?"

"Um... ¿estaría bien si visitara tu casa? Por um... "Rin raspa su zapato contra el suelo. "No creo poder... mi día está bastante ocupado y..."

"Está bien." Hibiki suena divertido. "Estoy bien con eso. ¿Tienes un papel de repuesto a mano?"

Rin mira el papel en sus manos y lo voltea. Entonces se estira y toma un bolígrafo de un recipiente cercano. "Sí."

Hibiki enumera cuidadosamente su dirección, con Rin verificándola dos veces para asegurarse de tener la dirección correcta. Rin escudriña el papel y lo lee en voz alta, obteniendo un sí de Hibiki en cuanto a estar en lo correcto.

"Um. ¡Gracias! Así que... ¿cuándo debería ir?"

"Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde suena bien", dice Hibiki después de pensarlo. "Tengo clases en la mañana y necesito hacer mi tarea después de eso, además del viaje, así que probablemente sea el mejor momento".

"¡Lo tengo! ¡Gracias, nos vemos mañana!" Después de que Hibiki se despide, Rin suspira aliviado y mira la dirección, sintiéndose un poco culpable por engañar a Hibiki.

_'Lo siento, Hibiki... voy a tener que visitarte en secreto esta noche'._

Rin aparta su melancolía, recordándose a sí mismo que es por una buena causa, y regresa arriba. Él debe tomar una siesta primero para estar completamente despierto cuando llegue el momento de escabullirse para conseguir finalmente a Record.

* * *

La brisa nocturna comienza a enfriarse lo suficiente como para sentirse cómodo, en lugar del día cálido y húmedo de antes de que se ponga el sol.

 _'Bueno... estar en lo alto del cielo probablemente ayude'._ Reflexiona Rin, moviéndose ligeramente sobre su báculo alado y sacando la dirección y un mapa del pequeño bolso que trajo consigo. Kero flota a su lado, observando mientras Rin frunce el ceño y gira el mapa con frecuencia.

"Maldición". Rin mira hacia abajo por un momento, luego inclina un poco más a Fly y lo impulsa hacia el cielo. Kero lo sigue después de un momento de vacilación, mirando a Rin confundido.

La respuesta llega rápidamente, mientras Rin mira entre el mapa y las calles iluminadas bajo él. La altura hace que se parezcan mucho más al mapa que está siendo iluminado por Glow para que Rin pueda verlo.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" Rin sonríe rápidamente y empuja el mapa y la dirección al bolso, agarrando a Fly con firmeza. "¡Aquí vamos!"

Kero solo tiene un instante para agarrarse a Rin, antes de que el báculo caiga del cielo, el guardián en miniatura gime asustado mientras caen directo al vecindario a nivel de la calle, reduciendo la velocidad y deteniendo la caída justo a tiempo.

"¡Eso fue divertido!"

"Buah". Es la respuesta de Kero a eso, viéndose bastante enfermo y pálido.

Rin suavemente se baja de su báculo y disipa a Fly de regreso a su forma de Carta. Glow siguiéndolo poco después, Rin le agradece a la Carta antes de volver a mirar las calles. Excepto por las farolas, está muy oscuro en esta zona suburbana, dándole a Rin algunas sombras para esconderse mientras se dirige hacia la casa de Hibiki.

O más bien la casa de sus padres. Hibiki aún no ha comprado su propio apartamento y probablemente no lo hará hasta que haya terminado la universidad y, por lo tanto, tenga más tiempo para obtener un trabajo o algo para costearlo.

Rin vacila un momento, mirando alrededor de la casa e intentando averiguar qué ventana del piso superior pertenece a la persona adecuada. Rin realmente no sabe mucho acerca de Hibiki al final - y Hibiki tampoco sabe mucho acerca de él-, lo que pone en fuerte contraste lo que a Rin se le ha confiado para manejar. Después de un momento, Rin vuelve a llamar a Fly para poder volar alrededor de la casa y mirar a través las ventanas lo mejor que pueda.

La primera habitación en la que mira, obviamente pertenece a los padres de Hibiki y Rin se mueve hacia adelante rápidamente. La siguiente ventana pertenece a una habitación de invitados, y la última tiene cortinas sobre la ventana, bloqueando la vista.

Rin vacila por un momento, preparándose mentalmente. Llamando a Kero, que aparece justo cuando Rin saca dos Cartas. Kero se ve impresionado con la elección de Rin – Through para pasar a través de la ventana y Silent para enmascarar sus sonidos-, cuando Rin activa en silencio las Cartas y se establecen sobre él y Kero. Temblando ante la extraña sensación de Through, Rin entra por la ventana como si fuera gelatina, la ventana ondulándose al entrar.

Y ahí está Hibiki, durmiendo bastante recatado en su cama. Rin pronuncia una maldición cuando se da cuenta de que la tablet de Hibiki está enchufada junto a Hibiki.

Mirando hacia abajo, Rin se abre camino a través de la desordenada habitación de Hibiki, haciendo una mueca ante el desastre. _'_ _Yeesh_ _, soy más limpio que él y Yukio se queja todo el tiempo de mi escritorio'._

Finalmente, Rin llega a la cama y, mirando a Hibiki y sintiéndose avergonzado por entrometerse, se agacha y desenchufa con cuidado la tablet.

Él no esperaba que algún tipo de alarma se encendiera, retrocediendo sobresaltado.

"¿Hmph?" Más aterrador, Hibiki se está despertando y se sienta en la cama frotándose los ojos. "Qué..."

Rin entra en pánico. Lo que significa que arremete sin pensar.

En este caso, arremete con su magia, haciendo que Kero maldiga y casi se caiga cuando la magia de Rin se extiende y golpea todo a su paso. Hibiki solo tiene un momento para mirar a Rin, sin darse cuenta realmente de quién es, y luego es enviado volando y golpeándose fuertemente.

Rin se congela por un instante, antes de acercarse y mirar a Hibiki. Suspira aliviado cuando se da cuenta que está bien, simplemente inconsciente, y luego se gira hacia la molesta tablet.

Y se sorprende.

Hay una chica extraña flotando en el aire sobre ella, con una cámara pegada a sus ojos. Rin toma el vestido azul chino que lleva, así como el largo cabello suelto de color púrpura que cuelga alrededor de su hombro, a excepción de dos piezas de cabello que están agrupadas en puntas afiladas, como orejas de conejo. Quita sus brillantes ojos rosados de la cámara y mira a Rin.

"¡Oh, eso fue simplemente tan lindo y maravilloso!", Dice feliz.

Kero gime detrás de Rin mientras Rin la mira fijamente. "¿Uh?"

"Aah. ¡Kerberos-san!" Ella se distrae de inmediato con Kero y lo saluda agradablemente. "Te ves tan guapo como de costumbre".

Kero es distraído inmediatamente por ello y se infla ante eso. "Bueno, sí. ¡No se puede vencer a la perfección!"

"Um... ¿disculpa?" Rin interrumpe la risa de Kero y las payasadas de Record. "Tú eres... Record ¿verdad?"

"¡Por qué, por supuesto!" Ella se lleva una mano a su mejilla. "Y tú debes ser el Cardcaptor... eres mucho más lindo de lo que imagine e ¡imaginaba que serías muy lindo!"

Rin se pone rojo brillante ante eso. _'¿Lindo? ¿¡Yo!?'_ "Huah... Record, ¿por qué estás acosando a este chico?"

Record parpadea y se gira para mirar a Hibiki. "¿Acosando? ¡Oh no! ¡Solo quería que él supiera la maravillosa persona que es!"

Rin la mira fijamente. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, él es un trabajador tan esforzado. Y aunque es _muy_ exigente con su arte, tiene mucho talento. Tiene muchas ideas encantadoras y estoy segura de que incluso ganará el concurso en el que quiere participar. ¡Quería que viera la maravillosa persona que es!"

"Es por eso que le enviaste esos discos..." Rin se da cuenta. "Querías mostrarle... bueno, a él mismo".

"Por supuesto". La sonrisa de Record se vuelve recatada. "¡Va a ser increíble, solo necesita confianza!"

"Pero... no es bueno hacerlo de esta manera", dice Rin, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo estás asustando así".

Record se ve consternada por ello. "Oh no... no quería..."

Rin sonríe. "Lo sé. ¿Qué tal si le digo lo que querías decirle? Creo que a mí me creerá."

"Lo que significa que me sellarás". Record mira a Hibiki y sonríe. "Él va a brillar. Tiene el suficiente regalo mágico para hacerlo".

"Ah, pensé que sentía algo de magia proveniente de él", dice Kero, mirando a Hibiki. "Es probable que por eso sea capaz de saber ciertas cosas".

Rin no puede evitar sonreír ante eso. "¿En serio?" Luego se vuelve hacia Record. "¿Bien? ¿Estás lista?"

Record suspira y su cámara desaparece. "Sí."

Ella sonríe entonces. "¡Estoy deseando ver más de tus aventuras! ¡Aunque tendré que preguntarle a Memory-kun por las que ya han sucedido!"

Rin suda ante eso, luego levanta su báculo. "Record, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

En un torbellino de luz, una nueva Carta está en posesión de Rin. Rin no puede evitar sentirse feliz de finalmente conseguirla, y, deteniéndose solo un momento para volver a enchufar la tablet, Rin activa a Through vez más para atravesar la ventana y salir de la casa.

Detrás de él, Hibiki abre los ojos y se pregunta acerca del extraño sueño que tuvo...

* * *

Rin está casi bailando con impaciencia después de tocar el timbre de la puerta de la casa de Hibiki. Tener que lidiar con la tarea escolar a primera hora de la mañana no había ayudado a que Rin estuviera de buen humor, aunque jugar un juego junto a Yukio después, había al menos mejorado un poco el estado de ánimo de Rin. Pero gran parte de su tiempo estuvo compuesto en mirar el reloj con preocupación.

 _'Quiero ser al menos un poco honesto...'_ Rin suspira, mirando la bolsa en su mano. _'Además, realmente no puedo mantener esto'._

La puerta finalmente se abre y Rin levanta la vista radiante. Solo para vacilar cuando ve a la mujer mayor allí, mirando hacia Rin con desaprobación.

"¿Qué maldad estás haciendo?" Ella estrecha su mirada, observando el arrugado y un poco andrajoso atuendo de Rin.

Rin balbucea "Yy... uh... eso es... um..."

"¡Te dije que era para mí, Kaa-san!" Hibiki logra empujar a su madre y le sonríe a Rin. "¡Ahí estás Okumura-kun!"

"Uh. ¡Hola! ¿Espero no molestar a nadie?" Rin mira con inquietud a la Sra. Hanamura quien aún frunce el ceño.

Hibiki suspira y mira a su madre. "Está bien Kaa-san. Okumura-kun aquí solo me está trayendo de vuelta algo que le preste".

La señora Hanamura _humphs_ _ **(1)**_ **.** "Muy bien". Se aleja, murmurando algo sobre la juventud degenerada y cómo su hijo la ha estado evitando demasiado.

Hibiki se gira hacia Rin, pareciendo un poco avergonzado. "Lo siento por eso."

"Eso está bien". Rin se queda por un momento allí con torpeza, sonrojándose, luego extiende la bolsa. "Aquí. Todos los discos que me diste."

 _'Bueno, excepto por el último...'_ Rin se estremece ante ese pensamiento, mientras Hibiki toma la bolsa. "Ah, y finalmente me deshice de tu acosador".

Hibiki mira fijamente a Rin. "¿Lo hiciste? ¡Lo hiciste!" Añade, después de observar a Rin por un momento. "Increíble. ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Hablé con este. Eh... no quería asustarte. Esta persona... piensa que eres increíble y vas a llegar lejos. Que eres muy trabajador y muy talentoso. Solo quería mostrarte eso..." Rin se rasca la nuca y gime mentalmente. _'Ugh, eso suena tan estúpido'._

Hibiki está mirando a Rin ligeramente asombrado y sonríe lentamente. "Ya veo... ya sabes, por muy extraño que parezca. Gracias." Él mira hacia la bolsa y sonríe. "Tengo tanto para animarme que ya no necesito más".

Rin se anima. "¡Eso es genial! ¡Bueno, adiós! Necesito tomar el tren de regreso antes de que me regañen por estar fuera demasiado tarde o algo así." Rin se gira y comienza a dirigirse hacia allí, alejándose de Hibiki.

"Espera". La voz de Hibiki hace que Rin se detenga y se voltee para mirarlo. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?"

"Dispara", dice Rin, sonriendo nerviosamente. _'Por favor, no me digas que recuerda lo de anoche...'_

"¿Cuál crees que es la parte más importante de una historia?", Le pregunta Hibiki a Rin con seriedad.

Rin parpadea, su cara tomando una expresión reflexiva. "Bueno... ¡los personajes! Esa es la parte importante ¿verdad? Ya que es su historia, tienen que ser buenos y... esas cosas". Rin se encoge de hombros al final. "No estoy seguro de cómo expresarlo".

Hibiki parece estar considerandolo. "Sabes, eso es perfecto. Gracias Okumura-kun. Adios... y buena suerte."

Rin inclina su cabeza en eso. "¡Buena suerte para ti también!"

Rin rápidamente deja la casa y el vecindario detrás de él, corriendo y saltando sobre los obstáculos en un estado de ánimo mucho mejor.

"¡Eres tan lindo!" chilla Record, haciendo que Rin casi se caiga. "¡Qué cosa tan amable y atenta, ayudar a Hanamura-san así! ¡Rin-kun, acabas de ayudar a inspirar una historia!"

"¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?", Le susurra Rin, mirando a su alrededor salvajemente.

Record sonríe. "No te preocupes. ¡Solo los que tienen suficiente talento mágico pueden verme!"

"No importa, ¡vuelve a la forma de Carta!" Rin suspira cuando Record hace un puchero y hace lo que le dicen, Rin la atrapa y la coloca de nuevo en la funda de las Cartas. _'Maldición Kero, podrías haberme advertido que ella puede hacer eso...'_

Detrás de Rin, Hibiki se apresura escaleras arriba y se pone a trabajar ferozmente en su tableta. Un sueño y las palabras de Rin, aparentemente fueron los ingredientes que le faltaban para finalmente descubrir un concepto de historia que él puede adoptar y sumergirse plenamente.

* * *

De vuelta en casa, Rin se instala para una sesión de juegos con Yukio.

"Entonces, ¿qué juego vamos a jugar?" le pregunta Yukio mientras busca a través de los juegos. Rin se congela por un instante cuando casi descubre un determinado estuche, pero suspira de alivio cuando sigue de largo.

"Este parece interesante..." Yukio levanta el juego pero frunce el ceño. "Aunque es solo de un jugador".

"Podemos intercambiar". Ofrece Rin, tomando el estuche que tiene Yukio. _'Okami ¿uh?'_ "Además, se ve muy interesante".

"Eso suena justo". Yukio se acomoda al lado de Rin después de que termina de colocar el disco y observa cómo se reproducen los créditos y la escena de introducción, lo que lo hace levantar una ceja con sorpresa.

Rin, por otro lado, se engancha de inmediato y se olvida por completo de lo cerca que estuvo Yukio de encontrar el último de los discos de Record.

No es como si Rin pudiera destruir el artefacto mágico, por lo que está atascado escondiéndolo hasta nuevo aviso.

Con todos los juegos con los que está rodeado, las posibilidades de que lo encuentren _son_ bastante bajas.

Si Rin es lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)humphs: Sonido corto, hecho con los labios cerrados. Suele expresar dudas o insatisfacción ligeramente desdeñosas.  
> (2)pie: El pie es una unidad de medida, actualmente utilizada más en los países anglosajones, y equivale a 30.48 centímetros.
> 
> Notas: No recuerdo si fue así ya que leí esta historia hace mucho y es bastante larga, pero nadie me quitara de la cabeza que Hibiki fue el primer (aunque inconsciente) 'crush' de Rin.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	17. Chapter 17

Okumura Rin es un joven mago en entrenamiento, con un poder increíble y un gran potencial de florecimiento dentro de él. También es un buen cocinero, un panadero increíble y un maravilloso hermano e hijo, aunque lidiar con problemas como esconder su propio talento mágico de su familia significa que las cosas se ponen incómodas a veces.

Rin incluso obtuvo un trabajo a tiempo parcial por primera vez, con una solicitud de regresar el próximo verano. Entre eso y las veintiocho Cartas Sakura que ha coleccionado, Rin está en la novena nube.

Pero nada de eso ayuda cuando se trata de despertarse a tiempo.

"¡AAAAH! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE! ". Ese grito en particular se oye en todo el monasterio y potencialmente todo el vecindario, mientras Rin se cae de la cama y comienza a correr frenéticamente.

Abajo en la cocina, Shirō no se molesta en amortiguar su risa. "Hombre... se acostumbró rápidamente a dormir una vez que la alarma fue desconectada".

Yukio suspira, mirando su tazón de sopa de miso – preparada por otro de los monjes debido a que Rin estaba durmiendo–, y luego de vuelta al techo. _"Honestamente,_ _Nii_ _-san... juro haberte despertado... debió haber vuelto a dormirse..."_

Con un estruendo parecido a que lo precediera una manada de ganado, Rin baja rugiendo las escaleras. "Aaah. Voy a llegar tarde".

"Tu desayuno está listo aquí." Llama Shirō, haciendo que Rin se desvíe y se siente en la mesa.

Juntando sus manos, Rin da un rápido _Itadakimasu_ antes de sumergirse en el desayuno tradicional que fue preparado como mitad regalo y mitad aumento de energía para el primer día de clases después del receso.

"Segundo trimestre de la escuela." Shirō sonríe. "Sera mejor que mantengas el buen trabajo que hiciste el último trimestre. Te las arreglaste para no conseguir notas rojas y pasar todas tus clases".

Rin no responde, está muy ocupado masticando, pero asiente para mostrar que entiende.

"¿Tienes tu tarea de verano en tu bolso, Nii-san?" Pregunta Yukio, dejando su comida y dando un suave _Gochisōsama_.

"Sí, por supuesto." Rin mira mal a Yukio. "Me aseguré de que todo estuviera empacado anoche, cielos. Incluso me supervisan... "

Shirō se ríe de los refunfuños de Rin. "Eso es bueno. Bien, mejor apúrense. A este ritmo, incluso Yukio va a llegar tarde".

Ambos muchachos se congelan y miran el reloj ante esas palabras.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Rin golpea sus palillos sobre la mesa y traga su último bocado. "¡Gochisōsama! ¡Gracias por el desayuno, tengo que irme!" grita Rin mientras acepta el bento-bako que hizo anoche junto a Shirō antes de salir corriendo de la cocina.

Yukio ya está en la puerta, poniéndose los zapatos. Rin se une a él rápidamente, deslizándose en sus botas y se dirige a la puerta. El aroma del otoño está comenzando a colarse en el aire, enfriando el ambiente lo suficiente como para que Rin se asegure de tener su chaqueta escolar, y verificar que Yukio también lo haga.

"¡Vamos Yukio!" Rin es de alguna manera el primero en salir, para la exasperación de Yukio.

Suspirando, Yukio sigue a su hermano, el cual está casi corriendo cuando sale. "No tienes que apurarte tanto. Vivimos a poca distancia después de... todo..."

Las palabras de Yukio se desvanecen cuando los chicos se detienen, aturdidos por lo que ven.

Su camino habitual a la escuela ha sido bloqueado por equipos de construcción y señales. Bloqueando completamente la ruta que utilizan, creando una barrera de agujeros, equipos, torres de construcción y trabajadores.

"¿Qué es esto?" exige Rin, mirando ceñudo los obstáculos en su camino.

Caminando hacia adelante, Yukio nota que la calle está hecha trizas y suspira. "Parece que vamos a tener que rodearlo".

Rin murmura algo descortés sobre la construcción y los obreros, luego observa lo que están haciendo. "Ni siquiera están haciendo nada".

Está diciendo la verdad, ya que el montacargas que están usando para levantar las piezas del pavimento está detenido sin hacer nada mientras los trabajadores hablan un poco a su lado.

Yukio frunce el ceño. "Estoy seguro de que solo están discutiendo qué deben hacer a continuación, Nii-san".

"O está roto", dice Rin en voz alta, la molestia coloreando su voz.

Se endereza cuando la sensación de una Carta Sakura lo golpea, sorprendiéndolo. Mirando a su alrededor, finalmente se da cuenta de una figura al lado del montacargas.

Se ve de tamaño infantil, con alas de hada y una túnica verde brillante con estrellas blancas en la parte inferior. La capucha es apartada mostrando un peinado con cuernos que es sorprendentemente de color verde. El hada -definitivamente una Carta Sakura-, golpea con su varita el montacargas. Y se desvanece.

Rin mira hacia dónde estaba la Carta, preguntándose qué fue todo eso. Luego, el sonido de un motor en marcha estalla y el montacargas se enciende repentinamente. Los trabajadores giran en redondo, y se quedan atónitos cuando el montacargas arranca y con el motor rugiendo, se lanza directamente hacia ellos.

"Oh no..." Rin y Yukio solo pueden mirar con horror mientras el montacargas se lanza hacia donde están los trabajadores, trabajadores que se dispersan gritando, directamente hacia un edificio cercano. Por suerte para todos, el edificio está vacío cuando el montacargas se estrella contra él.

La sensación de hormigueo mágico hace que el cabello de la nuca de Rin se levante, especialmente cuando el montacargas comienza a rugir e intenta retroceder. "¡No... detente!"

Una onda estalla, la magia de Rin activándose bajo su estrés. Para sorpresa de todos, el montacargas se desploma, el motor se apaga y la extraña sensación mágica en el aire muere lentamente a medida que la magia de Rin se desvanece.

"Nii-san..." Yukio mira a su hermano. ' _Eso fue increíble... una increíble coincidencia en realidad'._

"Nii-san..." Yukio dice de nuevo, Rin gira su cabeza y lo mira aterrorizado, lo que a los ojos de Yukio se ve extraño. "Vamos a llegar tarde."

Rin traga. "Cierto. Tarde. Eso es malo". Mirando hacia atrás al montacargas ahora rodeado de constructores desconcertados, Rin sigue a Yukio a la escuela.

Con una problemática Carta firmemente en su mente.

**Capítulo 17: Si no esta roto...**

Rin finalmente se acomoda en su asiento con un suspiro. Después de llegar tarde, tanto Rin como Yukio se demoraron aun más debido a un regaño justo en frente de toda la clase.

_'Bueno, Yukio pudo haberlo evitado pero se quedó'._ Rin mira con una sonrisa a su hermano que está sentado a su lado. _'Él en realidad no tenía que hacerlo'_

Yukio le echa una mirada de reojo al maestro, quien utilizó su ilógico rencor contra su hermano como una excusa para reprenderlo frente a toda la clase por llegar tarde, y luego regresa a su trabajo cuando comienza la clase.

Un codazo de su hermano hace que mire a Rin y sonríe cuando Rin centella y le da las _gracias_.

Eso pone a Yukio de mejor humor y así, con un corazón más ligero, se sumerge en su trabajo.

Rin, sin embargo, frunce el ceño al recordar la Carta que vio esa mañana. Con Kero en casa y las clases exigiendo su atención, Rin no puede descubrir qué Carta es.

_'Sin embargo, le hizo algo a esa excavadora'._ Piensa Rin, golpeando su pluma contra sus labios pensativamente. Luego retrae su cerebro hacia el presente cuando el maestro comienza a hablar.

Rin mira con frialdad a dicho profesor, luego sonríe. Dicho profesor lo nota y se contrae y tropieza en medio de una oración. Rin lo encuentra bastante divertido, pero al ver la exasperación de Yukio hacia Rin que está a punto de atormentar al maestro nuevamente, Rin suspira y se traga ese impulso.

El profesor parece aliviado por eso cuando se da cuenta de que Rin ha vuelto a prestar atención como un estudiante normal. O tan normal como puede ser Rin.

"Ahora, comencemos con la página 65. Aaah... Mihara-kun. Comienzas tú".

El deportista suspira y se pone de pie, hojeando su libro y comenzando a leer sin entusiasmo.

Yukio pone los ojos en blanco ante su tono inexpresivo, pero presta atención de todas formas. La escuela es muy importante después de todo y ya que llegó tarde, a Yukio le gustaría compensarlo con creces.

Rin, mientras tanto, bosteza y está medio tentado a dormirse. Es solo el pensar lo que pensará Tsukishiro y en la molestia de Yukio hacia él, lo cual estropearía su buen humor, lo que lo hace sentarse y prestar atención.

* * *

Ante el sonido de la campana del almuerzo, Rin se levanta rápidamente, con todo listo para el almuerzo y ansioso de hecho.

"Rin-kun, ¿podría hablar contigo, por favor?" Esto, proveniente de Tsukishiro, hace que Rin se detenga y mire a Yukio. Yukio simplemente sonríe como respuesta.

"Ve. Te esperaré en el lugar habitual." Yukio se para, reuniendo sus propias cosas y saliendo de la clase con el resto de los estudiantes.

Unos pocos se retrasaron todo lo que pudieron, curiosos por saber por qué Tsukishiro llamó a Rin, pero la mirada que les dirige Tsukishiro los hace reconsiderar y salir del aula.

Una vez que todos se han ido, Rin se acerca al escritorio de Tsukishiro, un poco nervioso.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Rin se mueve con nerviosismo frente a Tsukishiro. Algo sobre esto se siente serio, pero Rin no puede pensar en nada que lo amerite.

Manteniendo una expresión seria en su rostro, Tsukishiro le pregunta a Rin, "¿Cómo estás?"

"Uh? Um... estoy bien. Bastante bien, de hecho." Rin sonríe ante eso. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Lo pregunto porque sé que has tenido un verano muy ocupado. ¿Cómo lo has estado manejando?"

Rin considera la pregunta. Recordando todas las Cartas que consiguió este verano, en Natsuko, y el trabajo en la cafetería. "Estoy bien". Entonces Rin parpadea. "¿Qué podrí...?" Rin de repente se da cuenta de que la forma en que Tsukishiro lo mencionó es muy rara, casi como si ella supiera...

"Sí." Tsukishiro finalmente sonríe ante eso, misteriosamente. "Sé que eres un Cardcaptor".

Rin retrocede y mira a Tsukishiro. "Pero eso... um..."

"De hecho, originalmente vine aquí por ti", explica Tsukishiro, levantándose y moviéndose desde detrás del escritorio. Acurrucada frente a Rin, ella toma su rostro entre sus manos. "Como la supervisora de tus pruebas".

"¿Supervisora?" Rin parpadea hacia Tsukishiro, sorprendido.

"Sí. En caso de que las cosas te sobrepasen, se me permite intervenir. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, simplemente debo observar." Tsukishiro quita unos cuantos cabellos de la cara de Rin. "Pensé que merecías saberlo".

"Yo... entiendo..." Rin se aleja de Tsukishiro. "¿Es por eso que fuiste amable conmigo?"

Tsukishiro mira a Rin, sorprendida ante su herida expresión. "¡No! Descubrí que me agradabas poco después de conocerte. No voy a dejar de ser amable en el corto plazo".

"Oh". Entonces Rin se da cuenta de algo. "¿Eso significa que tú también eres--"

"Sí. Soy una maga, de la magia de la Luna de hecho", explica Tsukishiro. "Eso es lo que me permite tanto supervisarte como ayudarte si lo necesitas desesperadamente. ¿Recuerdas a Shadow?" Rin está confundido inicialmente con ese aparente cambio de tema, pero asiente con la cabeza después de un momento.

"No fue Kerberos quien llegó a las luces durante esa prueba. Él había sido abrumado por las sombras, así que entré para darte la poca ayuda que necesitabas." La sonrisa de Tsukishiro se ensancha ante la sorprendida mirada de Rin. "La mayoría de las veces, no he tenido que intervenir. Incluso con Memory, te las has arreglado muy bien".

"Entonces... debido a que estas son mis pruebas... realmente no puedes interferir..." Rin mira hacia abajo. "Entonces no me enojaré por que Yukio haya salido lastimado durante ellas".

"Desearía poder hacer más", le dice Tsukishiro con sinceridad. "Pero son _tus_ resultados los que importan aquí y te lo digo aquí y ahora: eres un mago maravilloso y con un gran talento y es una alegría verte crecer en poder. Cuando estés listo, cuando hayas capturado todas las Cartas, estaré aquí lista para darte tus primeras lecciones de magia verdadera".

Rin se anima ante eso. La mayoría de sus "lecciones" han sido sobre la marcha y solo relevantes para la situación actual. La idea de tener una lección adecuada -dada por su maestra favorita-, pone a Rin inmediatamente en un mejor estado de ánimo.

"Gracias Tsukishiro-sensei." Rin le sonríe. Luego frunce el ceño. "Um. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta rápida?"

Tsukishiro asiente. "Puedes."

"¿Sabes sobre una Carta que...?" Rin describe rápidamente la Carta que vio esta mañana y espera la respuesta de Tsukishiro.

Tsukishiro golpea su barbilla por un momento. "Sí. Ella es Repair. Es desafortunado que haya decidido afectar a una máquina. Todas las máquinas que son tocadas por ella se convierten en dispositivos mortales con energía mágica. Hostiles y agresivos también".

"Eso no suena bien..." se queja Rin, pasándose las manos a través de su cabello. "Pero gracias por decírmelo". Chirrió. "Me da más tiempo para averiguar cómo manejarla".

"Estoy segura de que lo harás. Ahora, has mantenido a tu hermano esperando por mucho tiempo. Mejor ve con él." aconseja Tsukishiro.

"¡Lo haré!" Rin se gira hacia la puerta y se detiene, volteándose hacia Tsukishiro. "Sabes, me alegro de que seas tú quien este supervisando mis pruebas. De alguna manera, es reconfortante".

Tsukishiro mira a Rin en shock, sin moverse por un momento, congelada debido a las palabras de Rin. Entonces ella sonríe con lentitud, y sacude la cabeza.

"Oh, realmente eres un tesoro, Rin... definitivamente un tesoro". Su sonrisa se desvanece y mira hacia afuera. Un árbol está cerca, uno que pronto adquirirá una variedad de colores bajo el frío otoñal. "¿Pero serás capaz de perdonar lo que no puedo decirte?"

No hay respuesta, solo el sonido del viento agitando las hojas.

* * *

El almuerzo se mantiene silencioso por algún tiempo, Yukio no hace preguntas y simplemente deja que Rin lo alcance y coma de su bento. Aunque Rin sabe que Yukio siente curiosidad, él es lo suficientemente amable como para darle algo de espacio a Rin antes de finalmente preguntarle algo.

Entonces, en última instancia, es Rin quien rompe el silencio, después de no poder soportarlo más.

"Muy bien ya. Adelante, pregunta." Rin suspira y deja su bento y sus palillos por un momento. Yukio lo mira por un instante, sorprendido, mientras se quita un poco de arroz de la mejilla y se lo come.

"Oh. Solo me gustaría preguntar por qué Tsukishiro-sensei te retuvo el primer día. ¿Fue por llegar tarde?"

Rin hace una mueca ante eso. "No... ella quería saber cómo estuvo mi verano, eso es todo".

Yukio parpadea. "¿Eso es todo?" Una mirada divertida cruza la cara de Yukio ante un pensamiento. "¿Tiene que ver con asegurarse de que hiciste toda tu tarea de verano?"

"¡No!" Rin inmediatamente protesta, antes de cerrar la boca y mirar hacia abajo. Yukio no puede ver su expresión con su flequillo estorbando, por lo que no ve la mirada pensativa y desgarrada de Rin. Cuando Rin vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, parece resignado. "Está bien, tal vez un poco".

"Heh. Menos mal que conseguiste terminar todo", dice alegremente Yukio.

"Sí, sí". Rin pone los ojos en blanco.

Yukio lo golpea en el hombro, haciendo que Rin lo mire sorprendido. "Es algo bueno Nii-san. Estoy orgulloso."

Rin se sonroja ligeramente y mira hacia la escuela. Pensando en lo que descubrió sobre Tsukishiro-sensei y lo que ella dijo. "Um... sí... ella dijo algo similar..."

La sonrisa de Yukio crece ante eso. "¿De Verdad? Eso es bueno."

_'Muy bueno... todo lo que ayude a_ _Nii_ _-san a permanecer en la escuela y ser normal es bueno'._ Piensa Yukio, reflexionando sobre todo lo que sabe sobre los demonios y el sello de Rin. _'Mientras más optimista sea, más fuerte será el sello'._

Y lo normal es todo lo que quiere Yukio para su hermano.

* * *

Kero pasa de flotar en el aire a caer de bruces de la cama de Rin con un ruido sordo. "¡¡¿Que dijo qué?!!"

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Exactamente lo que dije."

Kero se levanta y se establece en una posición sentada. "¿Pero ella realmente te lo reveló?"

"Sí... en realidad, me hace sentir un poco mejor. Quiero decir, ella no interferirá mucho, pero..". Rin mira la bandeja de nikuman en sus manos y toma una para morderlo. "Al menos sé que si no puedo manejarlo ella puede".

Kero tiene el ceño frucido. _'Esto es muy extraño... ¿olvide algo? No, con ese nombre no puede ser nada, pero...'_

"¿Kero?" Rin agita su mano frente al pequeño león. "¿Estás bien?"

Kero sacude la cabeza. "Nah, estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando. Así que, Repair apareció esta mañana". Cambia rápidamente de tema.

Para su alivio, Rin no nota el repentino cambio de tema, entregándole en su lugar un nikuman a Kero y viéndose pensativo. "Sí... ¿creo que solo hizo algo cuando yo dije algo?"

"Dijiste que la máquina estaba rota, ¿no?" Kero traga un gran bocado de nikuman. "Repair es del tipo útil. Probablemente pensó que te estaba ayudando".

"Pero no es bueno que Repair trabajo con las maquinas", señala Rin. "Eso es lo que dijo Tsukishiro-sensei."

Kero suspira. "Oh, sí... nunca pude averiguar por qué, pero aunque Repair puede regresar cualquier cosa a su estado original, las máquinas y los dispositivos electrónicos en particular nunca deberían ser tocados por ella. Y todo tiene electrónica en estos días".

Rin gime ante eso. "Entonces, Repair probablemente todavía está por ahí, ¿verdad?"

Kero asiente, luciendo un poco triste. "Es tu culpa también. Dijiste que estaba roto y Repair decidió ayudar."

Rin llena la boca de Kero con otro nikuman y se frota la frente, ignorando los gritos ahogados de Kero y tratando de pensar en una forma de manejar esta nueva Carta.

* * *

Rin no está de buen humor por la mañana. No solo porque no pudo pensar en nada para tratar con Repair, sino porque su estúpido padre irrumpió y lo arrastró a la "unión padre-hijo" de esa noche, haciendo imposible que Rin saliera para buscar a Repair.

_'Aunque fuera porque al final estaba demasiado cansado...'_ Rin bosteza, incluso mientras se acerca a la escuela. Yukio no va a aceptar que Rin siga la ruta "normal" ya que está cerrada.

_'El cuatro ojos de mierda odia llegar tarde'._ Rin gime de nuevo ante eso, atrayendo la atención de Yukio.

"Nii-san, no es necesario que seas tan dramático." Yukio regaña a Rin.

Rin lo mira, sus ojos crispados. "Oh, definitivamente lo es."

Yukio suspira y decide abandonar el tema cuando finalmente llegan a la escuela. Los estudiantes están de buen humor, todavía hablando sobre sus vacaciones de verano. Otros se están quejando sobre como hicieron su tarea de verano, mientras que todavía más están chismeando sobre los acontecimientos actuales alrededor de la escuela.

Rin se endereza mientras se dirige al edificio, ignorando cómo unas pocas personas chillan mientras pasa. Él tiene demasiada práctica en eso después de todo. Cambiando sus zapatos por su uwabaki, Rin sigue a Yukio al salón de clases.

Rin se anima cuando ve a Tsukishiro esperando en el aula y preparando las cosas para la clase.

"Buenos días Tsukishiro-sensei." dice Rin alegremente, recibiendo una mirada divertida de Yukio y una suave sonrisa de Tsukishiro.

"Buenos días. Me alegra ver que llegaste a tiempo hoy".

Rin se estremece ante el recordatorio del incidente de ayer, pero lo hace a un lado, a favor de hacerle algunas preguntas a Tsukishiro sobre el trabajo en clase, asegurándose de poder entender la lección.

Yukio se desliza alrededor de su hermano para acomodarse en su asiento, feliz de que su hermano se esté tomando la escuela con cierta seriedad.

_'Aunque eso es solo porque es Tsukishiro-sensei'._ Yukio suspira ante eso, sabiendo demasiado bien que todas las otras clases son meramente toleradas. _'Al menos las está pasando'._

Antes de la llegada de Tsukishiro-sensei, Yukio no estaba seguro sobre si Rin encajaría en Junior High.

_'Pero afortunadamente él lo hizo.'_ Yukio sonríe nuevamente y se levanta para dejar que Rin pase a su propio asiento, mirando como su hermano felizmente prepara sus cosas para la clase de historia de hoy.

Rin ignora los pensamientos de Yukio, en lugar de eso, vuelve a pensar en Repair. Definitivamente va a necesitar rastrear esa Carta.

_'Tal vez si empiezo por donde la vi por última vez, puedo rastrearla...'_ Rin mordisquea su bolígrafo por un momento, considerándolo. _'Según Kero, he mejorado en la detección, así que podría ser capaz de encontrarla...'_

Ese pensamiento positivo es suficiente para que Rin se gire hacia el frente tan pronto como suene la campana de la escuela y todos los estudiantes se apresuran a buscar sus asientos, volviendo a un estado de ánimo optimista.

* * *

Yukio se sorprende cuando Rin se aleja de él en la entrada después de la escuela. "Nii-san, ¿a dónde vas?"

Rin se detiene, un pie en el aire, luego se da vuelta, rascándose la nuca. "Aaah... quería ver si puedo averiguar cuánto tiempo les falta a las construcciones para finalizar". Rin se encoge de hombros y sonríe con nerviosismo. "Quiero saber cuándo podremos usar esa ruta de nuevo".

Yukio parece considerarlo por un momento, luego se despide de Rin. "Por supuesto. Simplemente no te quedes fuera demasiado tarde".

Rin sonríe y se da vuelta rebotando mientras camina. "¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo!"

Mientras Rin se aleja, ignorante del suspiro de Yukio, toca el pendiente que tiene y espera a que Kero conteste. "Oye, me dirijo a ver si puedo encontrar a Repair. ¿Puedes reunirte conmigo en el lugar donde South Cross se encuentra con la calle Hibiscus?"

Kero se queja por ello, y al escuchar el sonido de un videojuego de fondo, Rin pone los ojos en blanco. "Awwww... bien. Solo dame un momento, necesito llegar a un punto de guardado... "

"No tardes demasiado". Advierte Rin a Kero, para posteriormente apagar la llamada después de que consigue un resignado si de Kero.

Rin se detiene cuando la luz cambia, rebotando en su lugar hasta que finalmente vuelve a cambiar y Rin despega rápidamente para llegar al sitio de construcción.

Se desliza hasta detenerse al llegar, conmocionado por lo que ve y con los ojos muy abiertos.

_'Oh.'_ Rin lo mira y se da cuenta de que realmente debería haber considerado esto.

El montacargas ya se ha ido y los constructores parece que terminaran para mañana a la velocidad a la que van.

_'Mierda. ¿Ahora qué?'_ Rin gime mentalmente y decide esperar a Kero, vagando hacia un lado y apoyándose contra un árbol. No hay mucho más que hacer sino esperar después de todo.

Y Rin espera que Kero pueda darle una idea de qué hacer a continuación.

* * *

"¿Y ahora qué?" Es lo que Rin pregunta en el momento en que Kero llega. El pequeño león se ve tan molesto como Rin ante el inconveniente de tener obreros competentes.

"Veamos..." Kero mira la situación desde su escondite; Es decir, en el hombro de Rin y opacado por las sombras. "Bueno, puedes sentir dónde estaba Repair, ¿cierto?"

Rin asiente, enfocándose en el débil "rastro" que está recibiendo, mágicamente hablando. "¿Así que solo tengo que seguirlo, eh?"

"Sí... y rápido. Ya está empezando a desvanecerse con todas las personas en la ciudad entrometiéndose". Kero tiene un punto importante allí, así que Rin termina teniendo que escabullirse de la construcción lo mejor que pueda. Afortunadamente nadie le está prestando atención y él supera rápidamente ese obstáculo.

El siguiente obstáculo son las multitudes de la tarde, ya que Rin sigue la senda a través de calles concurridas, pasando por estaciones de tren aún más concurridas, y hacia adelante. El sol se hunde lentamente en el cielo mientras Rin se pierde y se confunde a veces, teniendo que retroceder y mirar a su alrededor en busca de rastros de magia nuevamente, no ayuda el que Rin se estremezca cuando piensa en cuál será la reacción de su familia cuando llegue tarde a casa.

_'_ _ **Muy**_ _tarde'._ Modifica Rin mentalmente cuando finalmente llega al final del sendero mientras el sol comienza a ponerse de verdad. Y también se lamenta por lo que tiene delante.

"Oh, genial... aquí es donde guardan sus excavadoras y esas cosas..." Rin gruñe ante el almacén y el área despejada frente a él, pareciéndose a un estacionamiento modificado. Y hay un montón de vehículos y equipos de construcción alrededor, llenando a Rin con pavor.

Especialmente con el pulso de Repair ahora fuerte y brillante. Activo y vagando por toda el área, buscando cosas que están rotas y necesitan ser reparadas.

Rin se cubre la cara con las manos, respira hondo y luego mira hacia arriba.

"Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" Rin agarra el báculo y luego baja la pendiente que está entre él y la cerca alrededor de la zona. "¡Vamos Kero, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo!"

Kero lo sigue rápidamente, mirando en shock el cómo Rin se desliza cuesta abajo y se detiene perfectamente sin desequilibrarse.

Un grito de "¡Jump!" hace que Rin pueda pasar la cerca sin ningún problema y aterrizar en el área de estacionamiento. Poniéndose de pie, Rin mira hacia adelante y frunce el ceño. "Bien, ¡encontremos esa Carta antes de que decida _arreglar_ algo más!"

* * *

Tsukishiro suspira aliviada cuando ve que Rin finalmente llega a la ubicación correcta. "Supongo que el repentino cambio de ubicación lo confundió..." Reflexiona para sí misma en voz alta.

Acomodándose en el techo del almacén, se pone a observar la próxima captura de Rin.

Una luz a su lado la hace girar y parpadear con sorpresa ante la chica de pelo morado que está de pie junto a ella. "¿... como saliste?"

Record simplemente le sonríe radiantemente antes de llevar su cámara hacia su cara, su magia activándose mientras se pone a grabar la experiencia de Rin.

Tsukishiro se ríe, luego se gira para mirar a Rin. Después de un momento, ella no puede evitar mencionar.

"Ese uniforme escolar es demasiado común para una tarea así..." Una mirada pensativa cruza la cara de Tsukishiro cuando comienza a considerarlo. "Tal vez él necesite un uniforme adecuado para todo esto..."

* * *

Durante mucho tiempo, Rin solo obtiene oscuridad y máquinas. No hay rastro de Repair a pesar de que su firma se extiende por todas partes.

Entonces oye algo que lo hace tragar.

El sonido de un motor encendiéndose y empezando a rugir. El que luego es repetido por otros.

Lentamente, como si estuviera en una película de terror, Rin se da vuelta y mira horrorizado la variedad de máquinas de construcción que ahora lo rodean y se mueven amenazadoramente.

Kero deja escapar un gemido.

Rin traga alrededor de su garganta seca.

"Oh, maldición", dice con una voz sorprendentemente calmada, antes de que las máquinas arremetan.

* * *

Los fuertes gritos provenientes del estacionamiento normalmente habrían enviado a muchas personas corriendo para investigar. Pero la barrera de Tsukishiro evita que las personas se den cuenta de lo que esta ocurriendo, por lo tanto, no hay nadie alrededor para presenciar la particular visión de un niño de secundaria que corre desesperadamente para alejarse de una variedad de máquinas de construcción.

Lo que es una vergüenza, ya que es probablemente una de las vistas más _interesantes_ _que_ uno podría ver.

Rin está medio gritando y maldiciendo mientras hace todo lo posible por mantenerse alejado de las máquinas. No es fácil, ya que lo siguen rodeando y es solo gracias a que Rin es mucho más pequeño que es capaz de esquivar y escapar antes de que lo aplasten. Aun así, Rin se cayó de bruces y obtuvo unas cuantas caídas más mientras corría, provocando que luzca bastante maltrecho y sucio a pesar de que solo fue superficial.

"¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTA REPAIR?" le grita Rin a Kero, el guardián en miniatura que, aprovechando al máximo sus capacidades de vuelo y el hecho de que las máquinas se están enfocando en Rin se eleva en el aire lejos de la locura.

Kero no puede responder, principalmente porque Rin se distrae rápidamente corriendo por su vida lejos de las máquinas. Suspirando y sudando, Kero le grita a Rin. "¡Eres un mago, usa tu magia!"

Rin se detiene, viéndose avergonzado, luego saca una Carta. "¡Viento, sé una cadena vinculante! ¡Windy!"

Windy se eleva y, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de las máquinas, los une a todos en un abrazo seguro. El sonido de crujidos, empujes y más rugidos de los motores sugiere que podrían liberarse, algo que Rin tiene en mente mientras intenta encontrar a Repair con su sentido mágico.

Un estruendoso sonido de un motor lo saca de eso y se gira.

No hay nada particularmente especial en el montacargas que retumba hacia Rin. Aunque parece maltratado y de alguna manera, Rin tiene la impresión de que está enojado con él. Un momento después hace click y Rin deja escapar un gemido.

"Ah, mierda, no esa excavadora otra vez". Y Rin está corriendo nuevamente, el montacargas retumba y toca su bocina mientras lo persigue.

Kero mira esto con los ojos muy abiertos. Está tan concentrado en eso, que no se da cuenta de que la grúa instalada cerca de él comienza a moverse hasta que es casi demasiado tarde.

"¡WAH!" grita Kero, teniendo que sumergirse hasta el nivel de Rin cuando la grúa agita su brazo en el aire, haciéndole imposible permanecer arriba sin correr el riesgo de sufrir graves daños. "¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

"¿Esto no es normal?" Rin le pregunta, mientras se dirige hacia el almacén y rompiendo la cerradura, abre la gran puerta y entra. Para su alivio, no hay nada en el interior que se parezca a una maquinaria, en su lugar hay varios suministros de construcción. Cuando Rin oye el rugido del montacargas, maldice mientras este atraviesa la pared que está al lado de la puerta. "¡Jodido infierno, había una puerta excavadora!"

Kero mira a Rin. "Es un montacargas".

Rin lo ignora, a favor de tener que correr fuera del camino y luego esquivar hacia la izquierda para ocultarse, situándose detrás de una gran pila de bolsas de cemento para esconderse.

"¿Dónde diablos está esa maldita Carta hija de puta?" Rin gruñe, tratando de sentir a Repair. No es fácil con el montacargas moviéndose y el motor rompiendo su concentración. "Jodida excavadora, cállate". Murmura Rin para sí mismo.

"Es un montacargas". Kero repite, sonando molesto.

Rin lo fulmina con la mirada y sigue tratando de sentir a Repair. "Maldita sea, maldita sea. Entre la excavadora y toda la otra magia no puedo encontrarla... "

"Ah, te lo dije, es un montacargas". Corrige Kero de nuevo, empezando a exasperarse por las equivocaciones de Rin. "Lo estás haciendo a propósito, ¿verdad?"

"¡CALLATE!" Rin le grita a Kero. "¡¿A quién le importa si es una jodida excavadora o no?!"

Hay un momento de silencio, mientras el eco se desvanece, entonces Rin y Kero miran lentamente hacia el sonido de un motor.

"¡Oh, mier-!" Rin se aparta justo a tiempo cuando el montacargas baja su sección de elevación hacia donde estaban Rin y Kero.

Rin se aleja del polvo y los escombros, agarra a Kero y llama una Carta. "¡Watery!"

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Kero se lamenta mientras Watery se materializa y brota en el aire, cubriendo el almacén e iniciando una lluvia en el lugar, como si hubiesen dado vuelta unas bañeras. De esta forma, todo el lugar se inunda, eliminando la tracción del montacargas, pero también arrastrando a Rin y Kero fuera del almacén.

Windy se da la vuelta y los mira, aún conteniendo a las otras máquinas, viéndose realmente sorprendida cuando Rin cae al suelo del estacionamiento luciendo aturdido y empapado.

"Ugh... bueno, eso no estuvo muy bien pensado..." Rin se sienta lentamente y mira a su alrededor, levantando su cabeza hacia el cielo después de sacarse el agua de los oídos.

Y mira fijamente.

Allí, de pie en lo alto de la grúa, está la maldita Carta que estaban buscando. Repair se ve conmocionada por lo que esta sucediendo, e incluso confundida.

"Fly" Con un aire mortal, Rin patea el suelo y despega hacia el aire en su báculo. Tiene que esquivar y girar a través del aire para evitar la aún activa y hostil grúa, pero tan pronto como se las arregla para llegar a la parte superior, inmediatamente saca otra Carta.

"¡Thunder!" Rin grita, la electricidad corre a través de la grúa y la cortocircuita, haciendo que deje de intentar golpear a Rin.

Rin, ahora refunfuñando, camina hacia Repair y la mira. El hada se limita a inclinar su cabello, obviamente sin entender lo que pasó.

"Repair, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!" Con un remolino de luz, Repair está en sus manos.

Por supuesto, toda el área se ve como un naufragio, dejando a Rin -una vez que se asienta en el suelo-, mirando a su alrededor de forma culpable.

"Maldición. No creo que Repair pueda ayudar". Rin se queja para sí mismo, todavía infeliz de estar mojado y adolorido debido a esta experiencia, mientras saca su pluma milagrosamente intacta y escribe su nombre en dicha Carta.

"No, pero yo puedo".

Rin salta y maldice en estado de shock, luego se sonroja al ver a Tsukishiro. "¡Tsukishiro-sensei!" grita Rin, sonrojándose con locura ante su presencia. "Tú... oh..." Rin recuerda y se marchita. "Estabas viendo, ¿no es así?".

"No solo yo..." Tsukishiro mira hacia un lado y Rin frunce el ceño cuando ve a Record destellar hacia él.

"¡Rin-kun es simplemente maravilloso!" Ella dice como forma de explicación, negándose a dejar que Rin la asuste. "Y lindo también. Como un gatito recién empapado..."

Rin se contrae ante ello. El hecho de que Kero se esté riendo no ayuda. "Yo no necesitaba saber eso".

"Aquí." Tsukishiro se acerca lentamente a él con sus manos brillando suavemente y las agita sobre el cuerpo de Rin. El agua se evapora, la ropa de Rin se arregla sola y sus moretones y rasguños se desvanecen.

Rin se mira sorprendido y luego a Tsukishiro. Ella simplemente sonríe. "No es muy elegante. Pero si te estás preguntando acerca de este lugar, si me siguieras... "

Tsukishiro se gira y, mirando brevemente a Kero, Rin la sigue. Record siguiéndolos detrás, feliz como una almeja y todavía grabando lo que sucede.

Tan pronto como Rin pisa el perímetro de la zona destrozada, siente una onda mágica y se gira para ver una barrera cercando el lugar. Mientras se desliza sobre el pavimento y los escombros, todo vuelve lentamente a su estado originas arreglándose milagrosamente.

Rin esta boquiabierto. Luego se gira a mirar a Tsukishiro, quien simplemente sonríe y le da una pequeña reverencia en respuesta.

"Tienes que enseñarme eso", dice Rin con asombro.

"Quizás más tarde. Por ahora ya es muy tarde y necesitas llegar a casa antes de que tu familia entre en pánico". Le recuerda Tsukishiro suavemente.

Rin asiente con la cabeza, se vuelve hacia Record, que suspira y regresa a él en forma de Carta, luego se despide de Tsukishiro y se va, maldiciendo la hora en su reloj.

_'¡_ _Oyaji_ _me va a matar!'_ se lamenta Rin mientras saca a Fly y se desliza hacia el cielo.

* * *

Mientras que Fujimoto Shirō no está en niveles de enojo asesinos hacia Rin, todavía está muy enojado.

"Ow, ow dejamir!" Gimotea Rin, fallando ineficazmente contra Shirō. Algo que parece extraño cuando se combina con su súper fuerza. O quizás tenga sentido una vez que la _preocupación_ de Rin por él se agrega a la mezcla.

Shirō se niega a dejarlo ir, aun sosteniendo a Rin en una fuerte llave de cabeza y dándole un coscorrón vicioso. "No. ¡No hasta que te arrepientas!"

"¡Vete a la mierda, este no es el confesionario!" grita Rin, luego gime de nuevo mientras Shirō endurece su agarre y provoca que Rin no pueda retorcerse lejos. "Yuuuukkiooooo..."

Yukio sacude la cabeza y se ajusta las gafas. "Te lo buscaste tú mismo, Nii-san..."

En el mostrador cercano, fingiendo lo mejor que puede el ser un muñeco, Kero suda. _'Oh cielos... ¿cuánto tiempo durará esto?'_

Teniendo en cuenta lo obstinados que son tanto Rin como Shirō, Kero gime mentalmente por la larga espera que tiene por delante.

Y así es la vida de Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de las cartas que Rin tiene hasta el momento(29):
> 
> Windy: Viento  
> Fly: Vuelo  
> Bubbles: Burbujas  
> Little: Pequeño  
> Shadow: Sombra  
> Jump: Salto  
> Memory: Memoria  
> Silent: Silencio  
> Armour: Armadura  
> Sword: Espada  
> Watery: Agua  
> Illusion: Ilusión  
> Song: Canción  
> Shield: Escudo  
> Thunder: Trueno  
> Mask: Mascara  
> Time: Tiempo  
> Glow: Brillo  
> Libra: Equilibrio  
> Float: Flote  
> Through: Atravesar  
> Wave: Ola  
> Heal: Sanar  
> Loop: Aro  
> Change: Cambio  
> Create: Creación  
> Erase: Borrar  
> Record: Grabar  
> Repair: Reparar
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	18. Chapter 18

El aire nocturno es suave y dulce esta noche. Solo hay soplos de fiestas nocturnas y vida silvestre, el viento baila a través de los árboles, el pasto y las plantas. Las flores extienden su aroma a la noche.

El silencio se rompe con el sonido de una dulce voz cantante, invocando en medio de la noche como un señuelo para una Carta en particular.

Escondido en los arbustos cercanos, Rin observa cuidadosamente con Windy en sus manos. Muy pronto Voice aparece, la pequeña chica de aspecto extraño mira a su alrededor con curiosidad, tratando de descubrir a quien misteriosamente parece tener la hermosa voz que ya había robado.

"Atrápala con tu brisa. ¡Windy!" grita Rin, antes de que Voice pueda darse cuenta de la trampa.

Intentando huir, Voice termina envuelta en una burbuja de aire, la cual circula continuamente, manteniéndola atrapada.

Alzando el puño lleno de felicidad por su éxito, Rin sale de los arbustos y sonríe alegremente. "¡Sí, funcionó!"

A su lado, Kero sacude la cabeza y sonríe. _'Imagine que sería más rápido que Sakura... aquella vez, ella se sintió abrumada por la situación de su amiga. Rin está un poco más distanciado en esta ocasión'_

Un grito de "Voice, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!" Y Voice no solo regresa a su forma de Carta, sino que una luz brillante, que representa la voz de Watanabe Naoko flota en el aire para volver con la cantante.

"Uf. Me alegro de que no fuera tan malo." Rin se pasa la mano por el cabello, frunciendo el ceño cuando sus dedos agarran unas ramitas y hojas atrapadas en este.

"Eso siempre es algo bueno", dice Kero alegremente, flotando hacia Rin. "Significa que puedes volver a casa y a tu cama antes de que te pillen".

Rin sonríe por eso, aunque se estremece ante la memoria de la última vez. Tener a Shirō enojado con él es una cosa. ¿Pero que estuviera enojado porque estaba _asustado_ por Rin? Algo completamente diferente y mucho peor.

"Cierto. Y como no estamos tan lejos, incluso podemos caminar." Con eso en mente, Rin guarda el báculo, colocando a la sellada Voice en la bolsa con las otras Cartas. Se da la vuelta y sale del parque, contento con su trabajo y progreso.

"Entonces, Kero, ¿cuántas Cartas más me quedan?" Pregunta Rin, mirando a Kero mientras camina casualmente de vuelta a casa. Aprovechando el tiempo de inactividad que tiene.

Kero resopla. "Puede que tengas treinta de ellas ahora, pero aún faltan más de treinta".

Rin se estremece ante eso. "¿De verdad? Maldita sea, ¿por qué _hay_ _tantas_ Cartas?"

Kero se encoge de hombros. "La mayoría son de Clow para ser honesto. Sakura solo hizo unas cuantas Cartas, pero Clow hizo más de cincuenta la primera vez. Eso suma un montón". Entonces Kero le sonríe a Rin. "Lo estás haciendo bien. De hecho, considerando que tienes más Cartas que capturar que Sakura, lo estás haciendo maravilloso. Estoy seguro de que las conseguirás todas a tiempo."

"Hmmm... pero ¿cuánto tiempo tomará?" Rin tiene que preguntarse. "Argh, ¡ojalá pudiera apurarme y llegar al final!"

Kero se ralentiza ante eso, pero Rin no se da cuenta, demasiado ocupado quejándose para sí mismo. Kero, mientras tanto, considera cuando estará "el fin" aquí.

_'¿Puedes hacerlo?'_ Kero le pregunta silenciosamente a la presencia de Rin delante de él. _'¿Puedes pasar este Juicio Final?'_ Kero realmente quiere creer que Rin puede hacerlo, pero no es como la última vez.

Esta vez, Kerberos no está completamente seguro de lo que el Juez está buscando en el nuevo Maestro.

**Capítulo 18: Demonios de Viento**

El otoño es la temporada de hojas y comida colorida. A medida que el otoño avanza lentamente por el Distrito de Southern Cross, también lo hacen los chismes y el lento estreno de los kotetsu. Algunos viejos o rotos, se dirigen a las calles para ser recogidos con el resto de la basura de gran tamaño.

Y, para un tal Abe Eiji, es el momento para hacer dinero. Es sorprendente la cantidad de cosas que llegan a mencionarse durante el otoño gracias a los rumores, chismes y apuestas. La información se está volviendo cada vez más valiosa en ciertas áreas en lo que respecta a dónde están las mejores ofertas, mientras las personas comienzan a prepararse no solo para el próximo invierno, sino también para el próximo _undōkai_ o día deportivo.

_'Así es como se siente el estar encima del montón'._ Eiji resopla mientras se las arregla para estafar a otra persona con respecto a cuánto vale su información. _'Es asombroso lo densa que puede ser la gente'._

A Eiji no le importan las razones de la gente para obtener información. Si existe, él hará todo lo posible para proveerla. Siendo honesto, a Eiji no le importa qué es lo que le dio su reputación, él ya tiene una buena cantidad de dinero que está reservando para la _universidad_.

_'Y_ _ **ese hombre**_ _dijo que no llegaría a ninguna parte en la vida'._ Eiji sonríe ante el mero pensamiento. Sin embargo, un pensamiento lo hace mirar su smartphone y encontrar algo que había escrito como una nota prioritaria:

_Encontrar información sobre Okumura Rin._

Eiji frunce el ceño, considerando al extraño "demonio" con el que tiene que lidiar. Eiji no está completamente seguro de cómo manejar a Rin, el hecho de que nunca pueda armarse de valor para pedir más de 100 yenes como pago no lo ayuda, además del hecho de que Rin nunca parezca realmente ajustarse al perfil que Eiji compiló al principio cuando ingreso por primera vez a Southern Cross Junior High - antes del incidente que produjo esa información, Eiji ciertamente logró reunir una gran inversión-, a pesar de que, al mismo tiempo, Eiji sabe que todos los hechos son verdaderos.

_'No es mi culpa si la gente toma mi información y la distorsiona'._ Eiji frunce el ceño, pensando en algunos rumores que ha escuchado sobre Rin. Eiji puede ser muchas cosas, pero la "verdad" es algo que aprecia profundamente.

El problema es que, en realidad, no sabe cuál es la verdad sobre Rin.

"¡ _Sólo responde a la maldita pregunta!"_

" _Abe. Necesito saber la ubicación de los parques en donde tuvieron lugar las palizas". Se acerca al niño con ojos intensos. "Ahora. Estoy en un límite de tiempo"._

" _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No parece ser lo tuyo."_

" _Aaaah_ _... eso está muy bien!"_

_"Bien. Mantenlo así." Rin le gruñe. "No me importa, pero haría las cosas difíciles para Yukio si eso se filtra"._

_"_ __¿_ _ _Por qué molestarse en creer en algo que es real?"_

Eiji frunce el ceño y cierra su smartphone, guardándolo en su bolsillo.

"Bueno... dije que lo iba a hacer después de las vacaciones de verano...", reflexiona en voz alta.

Con una expresión determinada en su rostro, Eiji se propone finalmente hacer una investigación adecuada de Okumura Rin.

Va a llegar al fondo de los misterios de Rin pase lo que pase.

* * *

Por supuesto, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que incluso cuando él está en los terrenos escolares y va a clases, Rin se las arregla para seguir siendo increíblemente (molesto) esquivo.

Probablemente no ayude que la mayoría de las personas aún estén aterrorizadas de Rin a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde el incidente principal que convirtió a Rin en el "demonio" como se le conoce en la escuela. Esto deja a Eiji sin nadie con quien comenzar...

_'Espera... eso no está bien...'_ Eiji frunce el ceño y recuerda a Watanabe Naoko. La estudiante de primer año con afinidad por cosas espeluznantes y fuera de lo común ha sido vista hablando con Rin más de una vez. Y fue a él a quien acudió inmediatamente después de perder la voz, agitando las manos y obviamente tratando de transmitir algo.

_'Y de acuerdo con los informes de testigos presenciales, de alguna manera Okumura entendió a lo qué se refería'._ Eiji frunce el ceño ante sus pensamientos. ' _Pero solo los testigos presenciales no son lo suficientemente buenos aquí, incluso si Watanabe-san es el tipo de gente que tiene a un montón de personas atenta a sus payasadas'._

Con un gemido, Eiji se da vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia el lugar habitual para almorzar de Watanabe. Ella es la primera pista real que puede tener en sus manos. Para su gran molestia, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de molestias que ella provoca gracias a sus inusuales rumores.

Es bastante fácil encontrar a Watanabe, especialmente por lo ruidosa que está siendo nuevamente. Ella recuperó su voz en un tiempo récord y está compensando el día en que todos fueron bendecidos con gran silencio por su parte.

"Así que terminamos discutiendo sobre si contaba más como un fantasma o un zombi o lo que sea, ya que se parecía más a un..." Watanabe interrumpe su conversación, notando a Eiji y se ilumina. "¡Oh, Abe-kun! ¿Encontraste algo sobre mi última petición?"

A Eiji le toma un momento recordar su última petición - gimiendo mentalmente-, luego sacude la cabeza. "No. Deseo preguntarte sobre Okumura Rin".

Sus amigas se quedan en silencio e intercambian miradas, en particular la mejor amiga de Watanabe, Yoshida Miho, parece resignada.

Eiji se da cuenta exactamente de lo que significa cuando la expresión de Watanabe cambia bruscamente a algo más reflexivo y se calma por una vez. "¿Por qué quieres eso?"

"Porque he notado que mis bases de datos sobre él son casi totalmente inexactas y esperaba que pudieras corregir eso", explica Eiji.

Watanabe en realidad sonríe por ello. No es una sonrisa brillantemente alegre, sino una más suave. "¡Bien! ¿Hablamos en otro lado?"

Eiji levanta una ceja al ver que no quiere hablar frente a sus amigas, pero considerando el cómo están actuando, mirando sus almuerzos y viéndose nerviosas, tal vez sea para bien. "Por aquí por favor."

Eiji lleva a Watanabe al campo, lejos del árbol donde estaba con sus amigas. Una vez que Eiji juzga que están lo suficientemente lejos según su estimación, se vuelve hacia Watanabe.

"Ahora, ¿podrías empezar con el por qué te acercaste a Okumura Rin?" Pregunta Eiji, sacando su smartphone y preparándose para ingresar lo que Watanabe le diga en el archivo llamado "Okumura Rin".

Watanabe se anima. "Oh, eso es fácil. ¡Fue cuando me enteré de que es un caza fantasmas!"

_'... ¿Que qué?'_ Eiji la mira sorprendido, casi olvidándose de escribir las cosas que dice cuando comienza a balbucear sobre el incidente que presenció y que inicio todo.

* * *

En otro lugar, Rin se encuentra en medio de su propio almuerzo cuando es interrumpido por un poderoso estornudo.

"¿Estás bien, Nii-san?" Pregunta Yukio, preocupado por cómo Rin ahora esta sorbiendo por la nariz.

"Estoy bien". Rin se frota la nariz. "Simplemente sentí picazón de repente".

"Tal vez alguien está hablando de ti." se burla Yukio.

Rin se ruboriza. "¡Si, claro! Si eso fuera cierto, siempre estornudaría".

La sonrisa de Yukio se desvanece cuando Rin se sumerge en su bento. _'Eso es cierto...'_ Los labios de Yukio se tuercen mientras considera cuántos rumores circulan todavía sobre su hermano. _'Uno pensaría que ya se habrían cansado de eso'._

"Oi, Yukio come tu bento". Rin observa a Yukio con advertencia. "Necesitas toda la energía que puedas obtener".

Yukio se estremece y vuelve a su bento sacando un poco de ikayaki con sus palillos. De alguna manera, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Yukio, Rin se ha dado cuenta de que Yukio no está durmiendo tanto como debería. Lo que obviamente confunde a su hermano tanto como lo preocupa.

_'Lo siento_ _Nii_ _-san, pero no puedo decirte la verdad'._ Yukio suspira por eso. Luego se da cuenta de que Rin está mirando hacia el cielo, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Curioso, Yukio sigue su mirada.

Y apenas logra retraer la maldición que quiere salir. "Una tormenta."

Las oscuras y pesadas nubes que están rodando no pueden ser nada más. Rin parece extrañamente serio, empacando las cosas. "Vamos, Yukio, tenemos que entrar antes de que empeore".

Yukio acepta rápidamente y sigue a su hermano mientras se apresuran a regresar al interior del edificio. Alrededor de ellos, otros comienzan a darse cuenta y hacen lo mismo, algunos muy molestos por ello – incluyendo a algunos de los clubes deportivos-, pero aún así apresurándose a entrar ante tales nubes amenazantes.

La mayoría apenas logra entrar antes de que las nubes se rompan y un violento aguacero estalle repentinamente sobre toda la ciudad.

* * *

La cabeza de Eiji está en un torbellino por todo lo que escuchó de Watanabe. Por supuesto, sus relatos no pueden ser 100% precisos -ya que tiene una tendencia a embellecer _incluso_ _las_ historias _normales_ -, pero Eiji no puede evitar preguntarse qué parte es de hecho real.

_'Parece una locura pero...'_ Eiji frunce el ceño, mirando las notas que tomó de esa conversación. Tuvo la suerte de terminar a tiempo para correr hacia la escuela. Mirando por la ventana, Eiji se estremece ante el aguacero que no muestra signos de detenerse. _'Y tampoco había nada en los informes meteorológicos que sugiriera tal tormenta'._

Eiji revisa lo que tiene sobre los asociados de Rin. Excluyendo a su hermano -a quien Eiji pone de inmediato como una fuente de información inadecuada considerando los lazos de sangre-, Eiji todavía tiene algunos otros en los que puede confiar para obtener información.

_'_ _Chikafuji_ _Manabu suena como una buena fuente para seguir'._ Eiji lo considera antes de asentir con la cabeza y después de verificar dos veces dónde se encuentra Manabu, pone su smartphone en el bolsillo y comienza a dirigirse a la biblioteca.

En cambio, casi choca contra otra persona y retrocede justo a tiempo para evitar una colisión.

Eiji levanta la vista hacia los chicos de tercer año delante de él, catalogándolos mentalmente como Kaido Katashi y Hayashi Isamu. Parpadea y les sonríe, sin querer molestar a Kaido.

"¿Qué demonios?" Kaido observa como Eiji saca su smartphone. _'Oh no...'_

"Solo me gustaría hacerles algunas preguntas", dice Eiji con dulzura, mirando su expediente sobre Kaido. "Sólo quiero los hechos y sólo los hechos".

"¿Qué obtengo de ello?" Kaido mira a Eiji, y su mano se aprieta en un puño.

"Bueno, hay algo de información extraña que podría eliminar... el asunto de los pollos..."

Kaido se pone pálido y luego hace una mueca. "Tch. Hecho. ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Tus interacciones con Okumura Rin." Eiji mira a Kaido y se ajusta los lentes. "Lo que pasó en su totalidad".

Kaido se estremece ante eso, luego suspira. "Bien. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?"

"¿Qué tal tu primer gran encuentro en la biblioteca?" Eiji sugiere con calma.

Detrás de Kaido, Hayashi se ve un poco estreñido mientras considera lo incómoda que será esta conversación.

* * *

Rin actualmente se está escondiendo en un baño, con el pendiente activo y hablando suavemente con Kero.

"Definitivamente, Storm..." Rin suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello. "Esto va a ser difícil de tratar".

" _El ojo de la tormenta es muy débil ante cualquier ataque, pero sí..."_ Kero suspira. _"Una cosa tan grande será difícil de hacer pasar desapercibida"._

"Pero Storm es una Carta peligrosa, así que no puedo ignorarla", señala Rin. "Voy a tener que arriesgarme".

Ante la confirmación de Kero, Rin finaliza la conversación y abandona cuidadosamente el cubículo. Por suerte no entró nadie, así que después de lavarse las manos, Rin sale del baño sin que nadie lo note.

De camino al aula, casi choca con Tsukishiro. "¡Oh! Tsukishiro-sensei".

"Hola, Rin-kun." Tsukishiro le sonríe, luego mira la tormenta afuera. "Sabes, tengo una situación con la que necesito ayuda", dice casualmente, haciendo que Rin parpadee. Volviéndose hacia él, ella le guiña un ojo. "Podría necesitar que un estudiante se quede después de la escuela para ayudarme".

Rin se anima al entenderlo. "Aah, entonces ayudaré a Tsukishiro-sensei!"

"Eso sería maravilloso", dice Tsukishiro, luego ajusta su pila de papeles y comienza a caminar junto a Rin. "Te veré después de la escuela entonces."

"¡Sí!" Rin se despide con la mano, luego regresa al salón de clases, rebotando a su paso.

No se da cuenta de que Eiji, con la cabeza dando vueltas por la información que recibió de Kaido, estaba observando el intercambio y sigue observando a Rin mientras regresa a clase.

Echando un vistazo a las notas en su smartphone, escribe:

_Quedarse después de la escuela hoy._

_¿Tsukishiro Sekki-sensei sabe algo?_

* * *

Dado que el maestro no está el día de hoy, los estudiantes están encargados de manejar sus tareas por sí mismos. Después de que Eiji haya terminado con la suya, saca su smartphone y se desplaza a través de él, sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo confusa y fuera de este mundo que es toda la información que recibe.

_'Cuanto más sé, más confuso se vuelve...'_ Levantando la cabeza, Eiji mira alrededor del aula y se detiene cuando ve a dos chicas en particular en su clase que también han terminado con su trabajo escolar.

Oota Sayaka y Minami Hiromi no han tenido tanta interacción como Kaido y Watanabe, pero al menos han tenido algunas interacciones y pueden proporcionar algunas pistas más.

Con eso en mente, se pone de pie y se acerca a las dos chicas que están hablando y riendo juntas. Después de un momento, finalmente notan que está allí y se giran a mirarlo.

Oota frunce el ceño al ver a Eiji. "¿Qué quieres?"

Eiji aparta la silla frente al escritorio de Oota y se sienta en ella después de girarla para enfrentarla. "Estoy recopilando información sobre una determinada persona y me gustaría solicitar su ayuda con respecto a ella".

Oota mira a Minami, luego se vuelve hacia él. "Hecho. ¿Quién es?"

"Okumura Rin".

La reacción es inmediata. Oota frunce el ceño ante la sola mención de su nombre, mientras que Minami simplemente parece interesada y también exasperada con su amiga cuando se da cuenta de cómo reacciona.

Eiji, sin embargo, nota que hay una extraña tensión en Oota en lo que respecta a Rin.

"¿Qué quieres? Apenas hemos hablado con él" gruñe Oota.

"Cualquier información que puedas proporcionar es buena". Es la tranquila respuesta de Eiji.

"Él es diferente. Especialmente respecto a lo que dice la gente." ofrece Minami suavemente. "Todos dicen que es un demonio, pero es muy amable y servicial".

"Sigue siendoun demonio", interviene Oota. "Solo... sutil al respecto, eso es todo".

Minami suspira. "¿Qué te dije Sayaka-chan? Por favor, dale a Okumura-kun al menos una oportunidad de probar lo contrario."

El ceño de Oota se profundiza y ella se niega a responderle a Minami. Después de un momento, ella se levanta y mira a Eiji. "¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?"

Eiji levanta una ceja y asiente. Por un momento se retrasan debido a que Minami protesta, pero al final ella se calma y solo le da a su amiga una advertencia para que sea "civil".

Al salir del aula, Eiji se apoya contra la pared mientras Oota camina de un lado a otro. Finalmente, ella se detiene y se gira hacia él, señalándolo. " **No** vas a difundir esto por aquí, ¿me entiendes? Es una completa locura pero..." Oota frunce el ceño y suspira. "Pero juro que sucedió".

"En este punto, creo que puedo creer cualquier cosa..." Eiji murmura para sí mismo, luego saca su smartphone y escucha a Oota explicarle un incidente muy extraño que ocurrió durante el festival de verano.

* * *

Tan pronto como suena la última campana, Eiji sale por la puerta. Sus compañeros de clase apenas lo notan, ya sea porque están muy preocupados por la tormenta que todavía está cayendo o por que no piensan mucho en ello. Después de todo, Eiji es conocido por su recopilación de información.

Eiji verifica la información que tiene, y aumenta su velocidad. Ir de un lugar a otro en esta escuela no es tan fácil como parece, especialmente cuando se tiene un límite de tiempo. Pero por suerte para Eiji, lo logra y llama a Chikafuji justo cuando sale de su salón de clases.

Parpadeando con sorpresa, el chico que lleva libros se voltea para mirar a Eiji, ajustándose las gafas. "¿S-si?"

"Simplemente me gustaría hablar contigo brevemente", dice Eiji, calmando los nervios del niño.

"Aah... está bien. ¿Qué quieres preguntar?"

"Okumura Rin." Dice Eiji rápidamente, mirando a Chikafuji mientras se sobresalta. "¿Te importaría contarme sobre tus experiencias con él?"

* * *

En la sala de profesores, Rin asoma la cabeza por la puerta una vez que el sonido de los maestros trabajando se ha desvanecido. Mirando cuidadosamente a su alrededor, Rin se anima cuando ve a Tsukishiro acercarse a él.

"Gracias", dice Rin, pareciendo un poco tímido. Detrás de él, Kero asoma la cabeza sobre el hombro de Rin, mirando a Tsukishiro con curiosidad. Kero se ve un poco desaliñado por el viaje a través de la tormenta, pero ahora está seco y cálido gracias a los esfuerzos de Rin con una toalla.

"No fue un problema", afirma Tsukishiro. "Además, a mi tampoco me apetecía viajar a través de esta tormenta".

"Cierto". Rin se adelanta, con el báculo ya listo para enfrentar a Storm. Solo para ser detenido por Tsukishiro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Rin mira con curiosidad a Tsukishiro. Luego mira hacia abajo, al bulto en sus brazos. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es para ti." Tsukishiro se lo ofrece a Rin. "Pensé que sería de ayuda".

"¿Ayuda?" Rin mira el bulto. "¿Qué es?"

Tsukishiro se anima. "Tu uniforme de Cardcaptor, por supuesto".

Rin mira a Tsukishiro. "¿Huah?"

Detrás de él, Kero no puede evitar la cariñosa sonrisa que cruza su rostro ante eso.

* * *

Un trueno retumba afuera, haciendo que Eiji salte y luego maldiga. Actualmente se encuentra escondido en una parte profunda de la biblioteca, mirando la hora en su reloj en momentos extraños. Vuelve a mirar, suspira y finalmente se levanta y hace una mueca mientras se estira. Su pie izquierdo en particular, aparentemente decidió quedarse dormido, con pasos estremecidos, al principio, abandona cuidadosamente la biblioteca.

_'Entre lo que me dijo_ _Kaido_ _y lo que dijo_ _Chikafuji_ _...'_ Eiji frunce el ceño. _'Curiosamente, creo que el relato de_ _Kaido_ _es el que suena verdadero. En realidad, el de_ _Chikafuji_ _tiene algunos agujeros, aunque él no lo haya notado.'_

Eiji suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo, caminando suavemente por el pasillo hacia la oficina de los profesores. Solo un día y la mente de Eiji está corriendo en círculos. _'Me sorprende que nadie más haya notado lo extraño que es realmente Okumura Rin'._ Reflexiona Eiji

Por otra parte, las personas son densas y tienden a atenerse a las primeras impresiones o a lo que escucharon en rumores.

_'El hecho de que esto sea increíble incluso para mis testigos...'_ Eiji se detiene allí y lo reconsidera. _'Bueno, todos menos Watanabe-san'_

Eiji saca su smartphone y examina el archivo que tiene sobre Rin. "Combatiendo fantasmas, deteniendo a un extraño samurai con armadura y que parecía ser Chikafuji atacando a Kaido y su grupo, se _metió dentro_ de uno de esos monstruos en el festival y le quitó una máscara revelando a Minami-san. Chikafuji no recuerda nada sobre la armadura de samurai. Y luego está ese incidente, del cual incluso **yo** no recuerdo nada y todas mis notas de ese día, no tienen absolutamente ningún sentido." Eiji suspira, a continuación, se muerde el labio reflexionando.

_'Todo esto y en este punto no me sorprendería saber que Okumura es en realidad un príncipe extraterrestre de otra dimensión o algo así...'_ Eiji gime. Entonces se detiene, cuando la puerta de la sala de profesores se abre repentinamente. Pensando rápidamente, Eiji se sumerge en el aula más cercana y se esconde detrás de la puerta.

A medida que los pasos pasan por delante, Eiji mira hacia fuera y parpadea sorprendido. Puede ver a Tsukishiro-sensei y a Rin, junto con un extraño animal de peluche flotante.

_'¿El familiar que Watanabe-san menciono?'_ Eiji mira con interés la procesión, parpadeando ante el extraño atuendo que Rin lleva puesto. Después de un momento, Eiji sale y cuidadosamente y en silencio sigue al extraño trío, aun empuñando su smartphone.

En este punto, no hay vuelta atrás para Eiji.

* * *

Rin tira del cuello alrededor de su garganta y gime, girándose hacia Tsukishiro. "¿Tengo que usar esto?"

Este era el traje que Tsukishiro había empujado con entusiasmo hacia él, insistiendo en que lo usara para sus deberes de Cardcaptor. El hecho de que Kero esté de acuerdo no ayuda.

Para ser justos, es un traje de buen gusto. Comenzando con un par de pantalones cortos de jean negros con detalles de cuero y una camiseta sin mangas negra a juego con un diseño de corazón azul oscuro en la parte superior, una chaqueta de cuero puesta encima - una que Rin recuerda claramente tiene un diseño de alas blancas en la parte posterior- con un detalle de plumas en las mangas cosidas con hilos rojos, y terminando con un par de botas negras hasta la rodilla con un ligero tacón en las que Rin se sorprende que pueda caminar. Incluso un tacón pequeño es un poco desconcertante. Para un efecto adicional, Rin tiene tres cinturones envueltos alrededor de su cintura y un simple collar negro alrededor de su cuello. Y todo es impermeable hasta cierto punto, según Tsukishiro.

El hecho de que _Tsukishiro_ _haya_ _hecho_ esto es lo verdaderamente sorprendente. Además de una chaqueta negra en miniatura para Kero, quien está muy feliz de tenerla e insiste en que se ve bien.

"Sí". Es la contundente respuesta de Tsukishiro.

"¡Te ves muy bien, Rin!". Chilla Record, ignorando el hecho de que Rin se debate entre gritarle y sonrojarse nuevamente.

Rin se conforma con sonrojarse, ya que en verdad encuentra el atuendo bastante agradable y en secreto disfruta usarlo, la incomodidad proviene principalmente del hecho de que es Tsukishiro quien se lo da. Algo que le fue dado, tan lindo y con mucha consideración. Entonces mira hacia afuera, a la tormenta que todavía se está librando. Incluso en el vestíbulo de entrada puede sentir la presión del viento moviéndose y las ventanas y puertas sacudiéndose bajo su fuerza.

Respirando profundamente, Rin abre una puerta y entrecerrando los ojos ante la tormenta, sale.

Él casi es enviado hacia atrás, teniendo que clavar sus pies en el suelo. Algo con lo que los tacones sorprendentemente ayudan, aunque Rin termina arrodillado bajo la tensión. "Ah, mierda... ¡Shield!" dice Rin rápidamente, logrando mantener la Carta el tiempo suficiente para golpearla con el báculo y activarla.

Rin suspira aliviado cuando Shield lo protege de lo peor de la tormenta. Luego mira hacia arriba para ver las nubes empezar a arremolinarse. "Eso no se ve bien".

No lo es, ya que las nubes se tuercen acelerando lentamente hasta que hay un tornado rugiendo en medio del patio de la escuela, destrozando el lugar y causando daños a medida que se acerca cada vez más a Rin.

"Mierda..." Rin toma una segunda decisión y envía a Shield a proteger a Kero y Tsukishiro. El viento está aullando, pero Rin no tiene tiempo para pensar demasiado en ello. "¡Fly!"

Rin casi termina volando fuera de la zona escolar con la primera ráfaga, pero se inclina y aprieta los dientes. "Vamos Fly, puedes hacerlo". Las alas en la parte posterior del báculo brillan intensamente, respondiendo a la necesidad de Rin y derramando magia, empujando aun más y acercando a Rin al tornado.

"¡Buen trabajo!" elogia Rin antes de mirar hacia el tornado, lo observa y trata de localizar el ojo. Se necesita un poco de vuelo a su alrededor evitando el tornado y a Rin gritando y maldiciendo varias veces, antes de que finalmente lo vea.

"¡Allí!" Rin saca a Thunder. "Es tu oportunidad de brillar chico. ¡Thunder, golpea el centro! ¡Vamos!"

Thunder sale con un rugido, saltando de Rin al centro de la tormenta y chocando contra ella. Un gran estallido hace eco, el tornado se disipa y Storm aparece, desequilibrandose por un momento antes de enderezarse.

Storm se gira justo a tiempo para ver a Rin caer hacia ella, el báculo levantado. "Storm, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Golpeando a Storm, ella irrumpe en luz y comienza a formar una carta. Rin, cayendo, agarra a Windy. "Windy"

La Carta de alto nivel aparece y amortigua el aterrizaje de Rin, lo que le permite poner sus pies lentamente en el suelo y recibir la carta de Storm. Entonces se gira hacia las puertas delanteras y saluda a Tsukishiro y Kero.

"¡Lo hice!"

Tsukishiro se ríe y aplaude. "Un chico tan imprudente" le comenta a Kero.

"Sí... Ah, creo que mi corazón se detuvo por un momento..." Kero deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Me pareció increíble", dice alegremente Record. "¡Un momento perfecto y un héroe de acción!"

Kero la mira de reojo, luego se gira para saludar a Rin mientras él se acerca a ambos y habla con entusiasmo sobre su captura de Storm. El joven chico se ilumina cuando Tsukishiro y Kero lo elogian -incluso los extraños cumplidos de Record lo hacen brillar-, sus palabras tranquilizando a una parte herida de él y ayudándolo a continuar sanando. 

* * *

Sentado en otra habitación con vista al patio, Eiji es incapaz moverse. Es solo después de que ve que Tsukishiro y Rin se separan que finalmente encuentra la fuerza para pararse. Camina hacia la puerta y hacia la entrada principal, donde finalmente intercambia sus uwabaki con sus zapatillas y camina fuera de la escuela, con la mente aun dando vueltas.

Mirando hacia su smartphone, Eiji presiona play para reproducir las imágenes temblorosas que obtuvo de Rin volando y luchando contra la tormenta. Y _ganando_.

_'Eso... no fue una caza de fantasmas...'_ Eiji traga con la garganta muy seca y considera lo que eso significa exactamente. _'¿Es la idea del príncipe alienígena demasiado extravagante todavía?'_

Eiji sacude la cabeza y lo mira lógicamente, excluyendo sus emociones brevemente de todo.

En primer lugar, Rin es un súper fuerte y loco atleta.

En segundo lugar, Rin según lo que dijo Watanabe-san y lo que el propio Eiji vio, tiene algún tipo de habilidad sobrenatural.

Tercero, Tsukishiro-sensei sabe la verdad, muy probablemente toda la verdad.

Eiji sacude la cabeza, sin encontrar que esto ayude en lo absoluto. Levanta la cabeza y mira el cielo nocturno, tratando de encontrar una estrella visible. Cree ver una, pero no puede estar seguro.

Él mira el archivo que tiene sobre Rin. Eiji lo mira fijamente por un momento, considerando todo el asunto.

Luego cierra los ojos y presiona el botón de eliminar.

Aparece un aviso para preguntarle si está seguro.

Eiji mira hacia las calles y luego a su smartphone.

Y toma una decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: ¡Nos estamos acercando a la mitad del primer libro! ＼(★^∀^★)／, que vendría a ser por ahí por el capitulo 22, es bastante increíble pensar que empece con esta traducción hace dos meses, realmente espero que las personas que siguen esta historia puedan acompañarme con este proyecto hasta el final... y comentar o algo, no les toma mucho tiempo y enserio les agradecería saber que piensan.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	19. Chapter 19

Hay una cierta satisfacción en todas las formas de cocina. Al menos para Rin. Y nunca ha estado más orgulloso de sus habilidades culinarias hasta hoy. Aunque _horneado_ es más preciso, mirando el encantador pan de banana que acaba de sacar del horno.

Colocándolo con cuidado sobre la cocina, Rin sonríe al ver el resultado, quitándose los guantes de cocina después de cerrar el horno. A veces, Rin tiene que admitir que el enorme horno que tiene el monasterio –resultado de ser construido a medias por los occidentales cuando se fundó-, es una bendición, aunque la mayoría de las veces es algo que no todos usan.

_'Uno puede hacer mucho en un horno tostador... ¿por qué los estadounidenses necesitan un horno tan grande de todos modos...?'_ se pregunta Rin, no por primera vez. Seguidamente se encoge de hombros, feliz, ya que le facilita la cocción. Es capaz de hacer varios lotes de pan de banana a la vez, lo cual es algo muy bueno.

' _Todos son unos cerdos_ '. Sin embargo, a Rin no le molesta en absoluto. Adora poder contribuir y el obtener elogios incluso si son por una habilidad que es capaz de hacer, siempre es algo bueno.

Rin frunce el ceño en el momento en que un pensamiento cruza su mente. Se ha estado quedando sin recetas para hornear para intentar. Incluso con el libro de hornear que tiene, hay un límite para lo que puede lograr. Rin necesita obtener recetas asequibles después de todo y algunas cosas, aunque parecen muy sabrosas, no le son fáciles de hacer con su presupuesto.

_'Me pregunto dónde puedo obtener más recetas...'_ Rin considera derrochar en otro libro para hornear y luego se estremece ante el costo potencial. Ha estado tratando de ahorrar el dinero de su trabajo de verano. Fue solo un trabajo de medio tiempo, por lo que no obtuvo una gran cantidad de dinero de él.

"Y al dinero se le puede dar mejor uso..." murmura Rin para sí mismo mientras saca del horno el lote final y ahora completamente cocido de pan de banana.

Al igual que el muy precario futuro de Rin.

**Capítulo 19: Tener un diente dulce esta bien, pero ten cuidado con el azúcar**

Es un día sorprendentemente soleado para otoño. El sol parece poner a todos de buen humor, con niños riendo y jugando en la calle, y los vecinos de buen humor.

El mismo Rin está disfrutando el día. Siendo un día libre - aunque por malas razones-, Rin decidió disfrutar del buen clima y lidiar con el mal humor de Yukio más tarde. Después de todo, a medida que el invierno se aproxima, esos días serán cada vez más raros.

_'Si Yukio no puede ver eso, él se lo pierde.'_ Decide Rin alegremente.

En el momento en que Rin toma un giro en una calle aleatoria, se ralentiza cuando se da cuenta de algo extraño.

Una mujer, vestida modestamente con un vestido verde y un delantal en la parte delantera, está colocando un letrero en la acera. Esa no es la parte impactante. La parte que atrae la mirada de Rin es su brillante cabello rubio y la altura que posee, especialmente cuando se endereza.

_'_ _Woah_ _. Una mujer alta...'_ Rin se da cuenta de que la ha estado mirando fijamente cuando la mujer se da vuelta y se encuentra su mirada con curiosos ojos marrones. Rin se ruboriza ante eso, luego, mirando a su alrededor, se acerca a la mujer.

"Um... ¿hola?" _'¿Puede ella entender japonés?'_ Rin se pregunta. Después de todo, a sus ojos ella se ve bastante extraña.

"Hola". Ella le responde, sonriéndole. "¿Vives por aquí?"

Rin se relaja ante el hecho de que no tiene acento y habla como una nativa. "Um. Sí. En el monasterio." Rin mira por encima y parpadea ante lo que ve.

El letrero es obviamente para una pequeña panadería, con un cartel por sobre su cabeza que dice "Sugar Bell", la cual ahora está teniendo una venta de apertura. O, tal vez Rin debería decir _pastelería_ teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de pasteles y otros productos dulces en el mostrador. Todos se ven ridículamente sabrosos, haciendo que la boca de Rin se haga agua con solo verlos.

"¿Quieres probar un poco?", Pregunta la dama, notando con una sonrisa que Rin parece estar cerca de babear. "Tengo algunas muestras gratis como parte de la apertura".

"Um... ¡eso sería genial!", Exclama Rin. Se sonroja nuevamente cuando la dama le sonríe y la sigue como un cachorro perdido mientras se dirige a la puerta de la pastelería. "Um... ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Samurakami Hikari". Hikari se da cuenta rápidamente de la expresión sorprendida de Rin y se ríe, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. "Siempre fui más parecida a mí madre que a mi padre. Un pequeño problema cuando era más joven... "

Rin no sabe qué decir a eso, deteniéndose en cambio, para disfrutar del ambiente de la pastelería al entrar. Es un lugar bastante humilde, con un ambiente muy hogareño. El piso está hecho con cálidos paneles de madera y las paredes están pintadas de un verde relajante que contrasta muy bien con el piso. El mobiliario también es de madera, con pequeñas mesas y sillas esparcidas alrededor para los visitantes. En la parte posterior y a la derecha de Rin, hay vitrinas para exhibir los productos horneados y dulces disponibles. Una caja registradora también se encuentra en la parte posterior, junto a una barra que también posee una bandeja de pequeñas muestras.

Es allí a donde Hikari lo lleva. La caja está siendo atendida actualmente por una indiferente chica adolescente con el pelo teñido de un azul profundo, aunque esta se endereza cuando ve venir a su jefa. "Samurakami-san, cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que llegue un cliente adecuado...", se queja.

Hikari levanta una ceja. "Acabo de poner el letrero. Ahora, sé amable y profesional Rio-kun. Técnicamente ya tenemos un cliente".

Rio mira hacia Rin. "Es sólo un niño".

Rin se enfurece ante eso y va a abrir la boca para gritarle, pero es detenido por Hikari, quien le pone una mano en el hombro. Rin se sonroja de nuevo por eso.

"Ahora ahora. ¿Rio-kun que te dije?"

Ella suspira y aparta su flequillo azul. "Siempre trata a los demás como deseas que te traten".

Rin está confundido por su actitud, aunque ella lo mira de una manera más positiva antes de sonreír. "Lo siento mocoso. De todas formas, ¿qué te gustaría probar?"

Rin mira con atención la bandeja de muestras, sorprendido por todas las opciones disponibles. Vacilante, escoge tres de las piezas pequeñas.

En este punto, Rio compensa su actitud sirviéndole rápidamente y con elegancia, preparando una bandeja muy bonita de pequeños trozos de tarta de albaricoque, donas de matcha bañadas en chocolate y algo llamado cupcake cheesecake" Rin le da las gracias, recibiendo un pestañeo como respuesta, antes de dejar que Hikari lo lleve a una mesa para disfrutar de sus muestras.

"No te preocupes por Rio-kun. Puede que sea fluida en japonés, pero fue criada en Estados Unidos durante la mayor parte de su vida". Hikari niega con la cabeza. "Ella ha trabajado a tiempo parcial allí antes, y los modales son diferentes a los de aquí. Ella se adaptará, estoy segura".

Rin la mira fijamente, luego agacha la cabeza, sonrojándose de nuevo. "E-está bien". ' _Al menos ella no ha escuchado ningún rumor sobre que yo sea un demonio...'_

Mirando con timidez a Hikari mientras se dispone a disfrutar de su primer bocado de la tarta de albaricoque, Rin se encuentra esperando que ella tampoco escuche los rumores.

Enseguida se distrae cuando el sabor de la masa explota en su boca.

Rin se congela por un largo tiempo, luego gira hacia Hikari con los ojos brillando. "¡Esto es increíble! ¿Tú hiciste esto?"

Hikari se ríe. "Bueno... sí."

Rin la mira fijamente con ojos estrellados. "Tú... eres fabulosa..."

En el mostrador, Rio resopla ante la reacción de Rin, entonces se detiene y toma prestada una de las muestra gratis para ella, mientras Rin comienza a salpicar a Hikari con preguntas sobre cómo las hizo y otras preguntas que confunden a Rio, ya que empiezan a poseer bastantes detalles técnicos. Zumbando alegremente ante su bocado, levanta la vista cuando suena el timbre de la puerta y ve entrar a un hombre de mediana edad.

Colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, Rio mira la lista que Hikari hizo para ella antes de saludar al cliente.

* * *

Shirō asoma la cabeza en la cocina, después de haber escuchado el sonido más extraño.

Lo que ve dentro lo confirma. Normalmente, Rin a lo sumo canturrearía mientras cocina. Pero hoy está cantando abiertamente y en voz baja para sí mismo. Una canción alegre y juvenil de hecho.

_'Ahora, eso es lo que yo llamo estar de buen humor'._ Shirō se pregunta qué fue lo que lo causó y golpea suavemente el marco de la puerta para llamar la atención de Rin.

Rin salta en el aire ante eso, girándose y sonrojándose con locura debido a que Shirō lo atrapó cantando. "¡Oyaji! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Me preguntaba qué causaba tal sonido". Shirō sonríe mientras entra a la cocina. "Entonces, ¿qué te ha hecho tan feliz, Rin?"

Rin aparta la vista de Shirō, pero Shirō aun así nota el rubor que sube por sus mejillas. "S-solo... cosas. Afuera es un buen día. El clima es agradable. No muy lejos de aquí abrió una nueva pastelería".

Shirō levanta sus cejas ante lo último. "¿Hmm...? Eso es interesante. ¿Son buenos los pasteles de allí?"

Rin se ilumina ante eso. "¡Son _increíbles_!", Declara, agitando las manos en el aire. "¡Y Samurakami-san es super inteligente y agradable también!"

_'¡Ajá!'_ Shirō finalmente se da cuenta exactamente de lo que hace a Rin tan feliz mientras él continúa cantando elogios hacia Samurakami. _'Una dama bonita ¿eh? Ya era hora.'_ "¿De Verdad? Tendré que visitarla entonces".

Rin se detiene a mitad de una frase y asiente, pareciendo avergonzado de nuevo. "Uh. Sí. Aunque compré algunos de sus pasteles para la cena de esta noche... ya está listo el pan de banana y pensé que sería bueno darse un gusto..."

Shirō sonríe y despeina el cabello de Rin, ignorando sus quejas por ello. "Eso es perfecto. Estaré esperando con interés ese trato especial".

Rin se ilumina ante eso y vuelve a cocinar.

Cuando Shirō está por irse, no puede evitar lanzar al despedirse, "¡Y por supuesto, no puedo esperar para conocer a la maravillosa y encantadora Samurakami-san!"

Rin casi se tropieza con el aire y se gira hacia Shirō, gritándole. Sin embargo, su rostro de color rojo brillante no inspira ninguna confianza para ocultar cómo Hikari lo ha afectado y Shirō se escapa ya que Rin no se atreve a salir de la cocina mientras esta cocinando.

* * *

En algún otro lugar, en la profundidad de la noche, el olor de deliciosos dulces atrae a una pequeña figura hacia su procedencia. Allí, se ilumina y se posa sobre el tejado mirando a los humanos reunidos debajo.

Una sonrisa se extiende a través de una pequeña cara y con un sonido feliz, se sumerge en el edificio que está debajo.

* * *

Yukio se deja arrastrar por su hermano, a pesar de lo cansado que se siente. Aparte de la tarea, Yukio terminó haciendo algunas misiones consecutivas ayer.

_'Por supuesto que tengo un día libre extra en la escuela...'_ Yukio se queja al pensarlo. _'Estúpidas tuberías'._

Rin es ignorante de la situación de Yukio. Shirō no lo es, pero aparentemente ese hombre está disfrutando demasiado esto y de ninguna manera ayudará a Yukio a desenredarse de su hermano y huir de regreso a casa para poder descansar bien.

Sin embargo, Yukio tiene que admitir que tiene cierta curiosidad por la procedencia de las tartas de albaricoque que Rin había traído como postre la noche anterior. Sin mencionar el por qué Shirō está sonriendo tanto últimamente.

Obtiene su respuesta a la última pregunta con bastante rapidez, cuando entran en la nueva pastelería y son recibidos por una mujer alta de aspecto extranjero, ante la cual Rin se ilumina inmediatamente.

Finalmente, consiguiendo liberar su brazo, Yukio mira a la mujer que se presenta como Samurakami Hikari. "Es un placer conocerte."

Hikari sonríe y extiende su mano. "Qué joven tan educado. ¿Y usted señor es?

"Fujimoto Shirō". Shirō ni siquiera parpadea ante la mano ofrecida y la acepta. "Soy el padre adoptivo de estos dos bribones".

"¿A quién llamas bribón?" murmura Yukio para sí mismo, siguiendo a Rin para ver qué hay disponible y asequible para ellos. Yukio está vagamente sorprendido por lo barato que se ven los precios de los pasteles para su ojo inexperto. Por otra parte, es la venta de apertura.

"Increíbles, ¿verdad?" Rin está brillando positivamente mientras mira a través de lo que está en exhibición. Sin embargo, a veces mira a los adultos y en particular a Hikari. Especialmente cuando Shirō de alguna manera la hace reír, eso mantiene a Rin mirándola fijamente por mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente se dé cuenta.

_'Oh, cielos...'_ Yukio suspira y mirando a Rin con cuidado, decide que este es un verdadero enamoramiento por parte de Rin. No como lo fue con Tsukishiro-sensei. Obviamente la había encontrado bonita, pero la sensación se desvaneció rápidamente a favor de algo de naturaleza más platónica.

Hikari, por la forma en que Rin se distrae con ella, parece ser otra cosa.

_'Nunca se distrajo con_ _Tsukishiro_ _-sensei, por así decirlo.'_ Analiza Yukio, dirigiendo su atención a escoger un dulce que le gustaría probar.

"¡Solo uno!" grita Shirō en ese momento, haciendo que Rin gima y Yukio sacuda la cabeza. "Sólo un pastelito para cada uno de ustedes".

Rin murmura en voz baja sobre la variedad de opciones, lo que Yukio ignora a favor de elegir algo. Una tartaleta de cerezas y fresas termina por llamarle la atención, especialmente con la llovizna de chocolate oscuro en la parte superior y elige esa después de pensarlo.

Mientras tanto, Rin decide estirar el significado de un pastelito y pide una rebanada de un pastel de chocolate grande y decadente. A Shirō parece resultarle gracioso y por lo tanto no le grita a Rin por ello. En su lugar, va y toma una dona para su disfrute, una con sabor a jengibre y limón.

No son los únicos clientes en este punto, algunos otros han llegado de todo el vecindario. Incluso un trío de chicas de secundaria se han asentado para comer los dulces que se ofrecen aquí.

Yukio se da cuenta de que algunos clientes están intentando captar la atención de Hikari, pero lo descarta como importante mientras va por un bocado de su tartaleta.

La reacción es instantánea, ya que Yukio se estremece y tiene que luchar para tragar su bocado. "¿Qué... qué es esto?"

Rin mira a Yukio confundido. Entonces tiene la misma reacción hacia su pastel, excepto que con sus ojos más grandes. "Qué... esto es..."

Shirō frunce el ceño ante su donut y al mirar alrededor, parece que todos los demás se quejan de lo mismo.

"¿Algo salió mal con el azúcar...?" se pregunta Yukio y entonces, mirando a su alrededor a todos los clientes quejándose, difícilmente puede creerlo. Después de todo, muchas órdenes separadas han sido aparentemente manipuladas.

Rin mira a Hikari con preocupación, luego mira el pastel en su plato el cual no solo tiene un sabor demasiado dulce, sino que también sabe a _magia_. Y a medida que las quejas se hacen más fuertes y Shirō se pone de pie para ayudar a Hikari con el alboroto, Rin frunce el ceño y luego adopta una expresión seria.

_'Definitivamente hay una Carta aquí... y necesito atraparla pronto'._ Rin mira el caos en el que esta la pastelería y recuerda cómo era ayer. _'Y_ _Samurakami_ _-san no merece ser presionada tanto por esto.'_

* * *

Después de que el alboroto es aplacado, Shirō se sienta junto a Hikari y la acompaña mientras comienza a llorar por todo lo que pasó hoy. La pastelería terminó teniendo que cerrar temprano y en la parte de atrás, Rio está preparando un poco de café para su jefa, mirando con preocupación hacia afuera un par de veces.

"Lo siento", dice Hikari una vez que terminó, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. "Simplemente parecía que..."

"Está bien." la tranquiliza Shirō. "Ha sido un día estresante, eso es todo".

Rio se acerca silenciosamente con la bandeja de bebidas -café para todos, excepto Rin- y Hikari acepta su taza con una sonrisa y un suave agradecimiento.

Acurrucados juntos en una de las mesas de la pastelería, Rin mira desde su té a Hikari. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estaré bien". Hikari lo tranquiliza, tomando un sorbo de su café. "Solo... no entiendo cómo sucedió esto. ¿Rio-kun?"

Rio sacude la cabeza. "Parece que tenemos que tirarlo todo. Por alguna razón, cada uno los pasteles y dulces contienen demasiada azúcar".

Hikari se ve agotada de solo pensar en todo el trabajo que tiene que hacer, entonces adquiere una expresión más firme. "Bueno, sé que voy a estar trabajando hasta tarde. Rio-kun, no tienes que quedarte. Necesitas llegar a casa y hacer tu tarea después de todo".

Rio se muerde el labio ante eso. "Pero... los ayudantes de cocina no estarán aquí hasta mañana. ¿Realmente puedes manejarlo todo por tu cuenta?"

Hikari le sonríe y le pellizca la nariz a Rio, haciéndola chillar y dar un paso atrás. "Sí, estoy segura de que puedo. He estado haciendo esto durante más tiempo del que has estado viva, Rio-kun".

Rio no parece muy convencida, pero deja pasar la mentira después de que Hikari dice bromeando: "Además, hornear no es tu fuerte".

Rio se sonroja, pero asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Pregunta Rin, mirando tímidamente a Hikari.

Hikari sacude la cabeza. "No, debería estar bien".

"Estás mintiendo". Río entona con cansancio, finalmente se sienta y toma un sorbo de su propia taza de café. Yukio la mira por un momento, ya que ella se sentó a su lado, luego la ignora y se gira para mirar a Hikari. "Hay mucho trabajo. No tendremos una variedad tan grande como hoy o incluso ayer".

"¿Podría ayudar?" Ofrece Rin, haciendo que Hikari lo mire y Rin se sonroje en respuesta. "Bueno, quiero decir um..."

Shirō se ríe. "Esa es realmente una buena idea. Rin no posee nada lujoso, pero lleva meses horneando y todos los dulces que ha hecho han sido deliciosos".

"¿Estás seguro?" Hikari mira entre Shirō y Rin, ambos asintiendo. "Bueno... un poco de ayuda sería bueno para ser honesta".

"¡Puedo ayudar!" Rin agacha enseguida su cabeza. "Bueno, um, tendrás que mostrarme las recetas y eso, pero puedo hacerlo".

"Nii-san... él es muy bueno", agrega Yukio, haciendo que Rin se anime. "Cocinar y hornear son sus talentos".

Entonces Hikari sonríe. "Muy bien. Aceptaré la ayuda".

Rin vitorea ante ello y de repente, el estado de ánimo se eleva mientras Shirō se ríe de lo avergonzado y ansioso que Rin se pone con Hikari y Rin habla con Hikari sobre lo que ella planea hacer.

* * *

Ya que Hikari no va a hornear de inmediato - ella necesita asegurarse de tener todos los ingredientes primero-. Rin es arrastrado a casa por Shirō, quien le dice que tome un buen baño y se relaje un poco antes de que vaya a ayudar a Hikari. .

Rin hace pucheros ante eso, pero aprovecha la oportunidad no solo para bañarse, sino para llevar a Kero con él para poder hablar sobre la Carta.

"Sweet" dice Kero de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse la última espuma. Rin mira a Kero, quien se mete en el chorro de la ducha después de eso, observando cómo básicamente baila dentro del chorro.

"¿Sweet? Quieres decir... oh, pasteles y cosas con azúcar, uh..." Rin lo considera. "Así que Sweet hizo que todo fuera demasiado dulce".

"Eso es lo que hace Sweet. Todo lo que puede hacer es hacer las cosas dulces o convertir las cosas en dulces." Kero se sacude el agua después de su ducha.

"Eso... ¿quién hace una carta como esa...?" Rin se queda mirándolo, tratando de comprender cuándo sería útil una Carta así.

"Clow Reed". Es la respuesta de Kero, mientras se sienta en el banco, observando a Rin moverse hacia el baño y acomodarse con un suspiro. "Era un hombre muy extraño".

"... bueno, el mismo tipo hizo a Change así que puedo comprarlo..." Rin se estremece, pensando en lo cerca que estuvieron las cosas de terminar en un desastre cuando estaba capturando a esa carta en particular.

"Oh, sí..." Kero sacude la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿algún plan sobre cómo capturar a Sweet?"

Rin lo considera, inclinando su cabeza pensativo. "Bueno, si a ella le gustan los dulces..." Una sonrisa malvada se extiende por su rostro mientras él considera que es lo opuesto a lo dulce.

* * *

"Muchas gracias, Okumura-kun." Hikari le sonríe a Rin, quien se sonroja de nuevo y mira torpemente el tazón que está revolviendo.

"N-no hay problema". Rin tiene que concentrarse para evitar acelerar demasiado su mezcla, no queriendo arruinar la receta.

Entre Hikari y Rin, lograron salvar suficientes cosas para mañana. Aunque Hikari dice que volverá a hornear por la mañana y espera que eso y el manejo de las cosas durante el día, compensará el desastre de hoy.

_'Ella nunca permanece desanimada'._ Reflexiona Rin, observando mientras ella decora con cuidado algunos de los pasteles completos antes de guardarlos para mañana en la nevera gigante.

Es algo muy admirable, ser capaz de levantarse y seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

"Um... Samurakami-san..." Rin mira a Hikari de reojo, observando cuando ella se detiene y se gira para mirarlo. "Um..." Rin traga antes de decir, "¿Por qué te convertiste en una pastelera?"

Hikari mira a Rin por un largo momento, ojos marrones considerándolo. "Bueno, es algo que siempre me ha gustado. Me refiero a hornear. Con el tiempo, seguí aprendiendo y practicando. Hasta que acabé por caer en mi trabajo." Hikari sonríe, guiñándole un ojo a Rin. "Viajé un poco por el mundo en busca de más recetas. Comencé en Francia y termine en América de alguna manera. Pero eso funcionó bien, considerando que conocí a Rio-kun".

"Hmmm... ¿que es ella para ti de todos modos?" Pregunta Rin, llamando la atención de Hikari. "Eres... muy informal con ella".

"Rio-kun es mi pupila", explica Hikari en voz baja. "Fue una gran lucha obtener su custodia, ya que solo era una visitante en su país. Pero después de un año de lucha y trabajo legal, logré obtener la custodia". Hikari se encoge de hombros ante la sorprendida mirada de Rin. "Hubo... muchas razones por las que decidí que sería mejor que Rio-kun estuviera conmigo".

"Yo..." Rin sonríe. "Eres muy amable, Samurakami-san." dice finalmente Rin. Posteriormente mira con culpabilidad a Kero y asiente con la cabeza una vez. La pequeña mascota vuela hacia el frente y Rin espera, haciendo una mueca.

"Oi, ¡quien puso este maldito edificio en mi camino!"

Hikari casi deja caer su cuenco ante eso, sorprendida. "Qué es..." Ella escucha mientras alguien parece estar maldiciendo su establecimiento y causando una conmoción. "Perdóname Okumura-kun, pero parece que necesito ir a lidiar con eso".

"S-sí..." Rin la mira mientras se va y grita: "¡Empezaré a limpiar mientras no estas!"

Hikari se voltea hacia Rin y sonríe. "Muchas gracias. Es muy amable de tu parte."

Se va antes de darse cuenta de la expresión de culpabilidad de Rin. _'Lo siento_ _Samurakami_ _-san... y lo siento Kero...'_

Rin piensa en Kero, que actualmente usa a Mask para hacerse pasar por un borracho al azar y el cómo tiene que mantener a Hikari ocupada durante el tiempo suficiente para que Rin pueda atraer a Sweet y manejarla. No es una tarea fácil para el guardián.

Suspirando, Rin mete la mano en su camisa y saca la llave.

"Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" Agarrando el báculo, Rin mira alrededor de la cocina de la pastelería. Entonces Rin piensa en algo y decide poner el último lote en el horno, clasificando cuidadosamente los contenidos líquidos en las bandejas correctas y colocándolos dentro, mientras espera a Sweet.

Una vez hecho esto, Rin mira alrededor de la cocina, recoge un determinado artículo y luego se dirige al frente. Agachándose detrás del mostrador y lejos de la puerta, Rin espera, sosteniendo el báculo y escuchando por una señal de Sweet.

Rin se estremece cuando oye gritos ahogados y a Hikari intentando "calmar" al borracho. A continuación se sienta derecho y finalmente recoge la sensación de una Carta Sakura. Mirando con cuidado hacia la cocina, Rin la ve inmediatamente.

Con el cabello afro y un gran vestido esponjoso de color amarillo, Sweet hace sonidos felices mientras vuela alrededor de la cocina, agitando su varita y esparciendo azúcar sobre todos los postres. Rin frunce el ceño ante eso, recordando cómo esto hizo que Hikari llorara y se pone de pie, entrando silenciosamente en la cocina.

Sweet lo ve y va a huir, obligando a Rin a correr tras ella. Ella tira algunas bolsas y latas, haciendo que Rin se resbale y caiga. Riendo, ella va a escapar finalmente solo para que Rin le arroje algo. Apenas la golpea, pero es suficiente para que la bolsa se rompa y la cubra con sal. Ella deja escapar un grito de disgusto y tiembla, tratando de sacársela.

La detiene lo suficiente como para que Rin corra y se coloque en la posición correcta. Sweet solo tiene un momento para mirar hacia Rin, quien se ve disgustado mientras levanta su báculo.

"Sweet, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Rin aplaude en silencio cuando la Carta es capturada con éxito. Entonces mira rápidamente a su alrededor y saca otra Carta. "¡Bubbles!"

Una ola de burbujas rosadas cubre toda la cocina, cubriéndolo todo y cuando se va, todo está reluciente.

"Gracias". Le dice suavemente Rin a la Carta cuando esta vuelve a él, después escribe rápidamente su nombre en Sweet antes de guardarla en su bolsillo y guardar su báculo. Parpadea cuando Mask aparece repentinamente frente a él.

"Bueno, eso es un alivio..." Hikari entra en la cocina, pareciendo medio molesta y medio divertida. "Ese borracho parecía no querer irse nunca y luego cuando me doy la vuelta, él se ha ido".

Entonces mira la cocina con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida por lo limpia que está. "¿Por qué...? no creí haberme ido tanto tiempo ¿lo hice?" pregunta, riéndose un poco al pensarlo.

Rin sacude la cabeza. "Mmm... no. Solo soy muy bueno limpiando supongo."

"Cocinando, limpiando, y un chico bueno y dulce... serás encantador cuando crezcas" Hikari se burla de Rin quien se sonroja de nuevo. "Ahora... veamos... ¿te gustaría un poco de chocolate caliente mientras esperamos a que los últimos pasteles estén listos?"

Rin asiente, sonriendo ante la idea. "¡Sí, eso suena genial!"

Riendo, Hikari va al armario más cercano y comienza a buscar la mezcla de chocolate caliente, mencionándole a Rin que es casera mientras lo hace.

En el exterior, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, Kero se enfuruña por haberse perdido todos los dulces.

_'¡Esto es pura tortura!'_ Se lamenta mentalmente, sin darse cuenta de la mirada reflexiva de Rin cuando prueba el chocolate caliente y pregunta si puede tener la receta.

* * *

"¡Vamos, vamos!" Kero maldice a su personaje en el videojuego cuando pierde el último de sus puntos de salud. "¡Oh, vamos!" Gruñendo, Kero deja de lado el control remoto por un momento, sin querer volver a jugar ese nivel otra vez aun.

Un golpe en la puerta hace que Kero se incorpore y se gire para ver a Rin entrar. Tiene una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes y una bandeja de galletas y pastelitos. "¿Juego difícil?"

"No tienes _ni_ idea" gimotea Kero. "Es como un rompecabezas y uno de lucha en uno".

Rin se ríe un poco por ello y deja la bandeja en la mesa baja más cercana. "Aquí, toma un poco de chocolate caliente y dulces".

Kero se anima y vuela sobre ellos. Entonces mira fijamente los dulces. "¿Son de Sugar Bell?"

"Algo así". Rin se arrodilla frente a la mesa y toma un pastelito. "Samurakami-san me está enseñando a hacer productos horneados más sofisticados. Ella dijo que no le importa enseñarme, especialmente porque ya soy lo suficientemente bueno como para poder vender la mayor parte del lote mientras traigo solo una pequeña cantidad a casa".

Kero se anima ante eso. "¿A ella no le importa el costo?"

"Sugar Bell ya ha recuperado sus ganancias en una semana", declara Rin, sonando orgulloso de Hikari y sonrojándose un poco por el cómo después había bailado alegremente con él y con Rio. "También se convirtió en el lugar de reunión para todos los del vecindario".

Rin se encoge de hombros, observando a Kero sorber el chocolate caliente, ruborizándose y haciendo sonidos felices de placer. "Además, al parecer ella piensa que debería pagarme por la ayuda y cree que las lecciones funcionan maravillosamente. Tengo tantos consejos y trucos girando aquí." Rin golpea su cabeza ante eso, luego se ríe. "Realmente me gusta".

"¿Y la muy guapa y curvilínea maestra no tiene nada que ver allí?", Sugiere Kero astutamente, disfrutando del rubor y el tartamudeo de Rin en respuesta. "¡No me estoy quejando! ¡Consigo más golosinas!"

Rin, aun sonrojado y tratando de negar su atracción por la pastelera, no se da cuenta de que Kero atrapa alegremente el dulce más cercano, hasta que es demasiado tarde.

"¡Oye! ¡Se supone que debes dejarme algo!" Rin regaña a Kero y lo levanta brevemente para poder probar uno de los pastelitos. "Solo hay unos cuantos, yeesh ve más despacio".

Un "lo siento" amortiguado proviene de Kero quien tiene la cara repleta, lo que hace que Rin sonría y vuelva a bajar a Kero.

"Entonces, ¿quieres hacer un equipo para otra partida?", Ofrece Rin.

Kero se anima ante ello. Con Yukio fuera de casa, al igual que Shirō y los monjes ocupados, Rin y Kero están listos para un día para sí mismos.

Algo que Kero descubre que disfruta mucho, debido que la mayoría de las veces, Rin está demasiado ocupado o el monasterio en sí está ocupado, lo que dificulta el que ambos jueguen juntos.

El alegre sonido llega hasta abajo, pero los monjes se encogen de hombros bajo el pretexto de que es Rin jugando un juego. Un hecho bastante cierto al menos.


	20. Chapter 20

Con el otoño arrasando por completo a través de Southern Cross, Rin actualmente está tomando una taza de té caliente y un trozo de pie de arándanos en Sugar Bell, como un regalo de agradecimiento por su ayuda al cubrir a un empleado desaparecido.

"Ese idiota. Reprenderé a Kurosawa más tarde". Se queja Rio frente a Rin, viéndose agotada. Es el final del día, por lo que Rio no ve ningún problema en sentarse para un descanso de cinco minutos antes de ir a terminar de limpiar.

"No decirles estuvo muy mal..." Rin se detiene para tomar un trozo de pie. "Eso sucedió en mi último trabajo y apestó".

"¿Euh? ¿Ya has tenido un trabajo?" Rio mira fijamente a Rin. "No me extraña que te las arreglaras para cubrir bien a Kurosawa... lamento haberte arrastrado a esto, por cierto".

"¡No es problema!" Dice Rin alegremente. "¡Incluso me dieron un pie gratis!"

Rio se ríe y saca su teléfono, desplazándose a través de su lista de contactos y frunciendo el ceño ante un mensaje. "Ese asunto del _undōkai_... es importante ¿verdad?"

Rin se detiene, un poco confundido por la pregunta y luego recuerda que Rio es originalmente de América. "UH Huh. Tu escuela lo tendrá mañana también, ¿cierto?"

"Sí... ugh, qué fastidio. Dado que me mudé recientemente, no tuve mucha práctica en..." Rio suspira y cierra su teléfono. "Aah bueno, hare mi mejor esfuerzo. ¿Qué tal tú mocoso?"

Rin frunce el ceño automáticamente ante el comentario de mocoso. "No soy un mocoso. Y no sé..." Rin mira su pie. "No estoy seguro si alguien querrá que haga algo..."

"Pero tienes que participar, ¿no?" Rio se ve confundida cuando Rin sacude la cabeza. Entonces ella se encoge de hombros. Se ha acostumbrado a la forma en que este chico pasa de ser feliz y despreocupado a un humor melancólico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No es su problema realmente.

"De todos modos, termina tu pie rápido. Si me ayudas con la limpieza final obtendrás algunas de las cosas que normalmente habríamos tirado para llevarte a casa". Rio se estira y sonríe cuando Rin inmediatamente se anima y acepta rápidamente el acuerdo.

_'Por eso me gusta Japón...'_ piensa Rio alegremente. ' _Eso y el hecho de que todos limpian su mesa cuando se van. Mucho mejor que Estados Unidos en eso'._

Con pensamientos alegres en mente, Rio se arremanga la camisa y se pone a trabajar.

**Capítulo 20: Día de actividades deportivas**

El día del deporte amanece brillante y claro, con buenos informes meteorológicos que apoyan un día soleado y cálido con una brisa agradable y fresca para el festival. Esto anima de inmediato a todos los estudiantes -desde los de primaria hasta los de secundaria- que participarán en el festival.

Incluso Rin, quien ya está casi seguro de que va a ser apartado de la mayoría de las actividades, está de muy buen humor cuando ingresa a los terrenos de la escuela con Yukio a cuestas.

"¡Más lento Nii-san!" se ríe Yukio, finalmente liberando su mano. "No tienes que correr".

Rin rebota de un pie al otro mientras Yukio guarda sus zapatos a favor de sus uwabaki. "¡Vamos Yukio, vamos!"

"Sí, sí". Yukio permite que Rin lo arrastre nuevamente para que puedan ponerse sus uniformes deportivos. El vestuario está muy ocupado hoy, por razones comprensibles, incluso a esta hora, así que quizás Rin tenga razón en apresurarse, ya que las cosas todavía no están demasiado alocadas y concurridas.

Una vez que se cambian, los dos chicos salen, Rin entusiasmado por los próximos eventos y charlando con Yukio.

"¡Oi, Rin, Yukio!"

Esa voz los hace girar y ambos chicos no pueden evitar las sonrisas que se forman en sus rostros cuando ven a Nagatomo, vestido de manera casual y a Shirō con una cámara, obviamente están aquí para ver el evento deportivo. Difícilmente son los únicos adultos -y padres- que se presentaron para disfrutar del evento.

Ante eso, Rin aleja sus preocupaciones y arrastra a Yukio a donde su clase se está reuniendo frente a Tsukishiro para un discurso previo al festival antes de la ceremonia de inauguración.

_'¡Tal vez esto_ _ **va a**_ _ir bien!'_ Piensa Rin positivamente, especialmente cuando Tsukishiro le sonríe y le confiere una sensación _centelleante_.

* * *

El primer evento del día es la carrera de los 100 metros, dividida en secciones masculinas y femeninas.

Lo que significa que es el turno de Oota Sayaka de brillar por su clase. Habiendo sido elegida como la representante de su clase para este concurso, se prepara para la carrera.

Las otras competidoras miran a Sayaka con cautela; Por una buena razón, Sayaka es bien conocida en el equipo de atletismo y esta proeza atlética está definitivamente dentro de su ámbito.

"¡Vamos, Sayaka-chan!" Hiromi anima, justo cuando se dispara la señal y Sayaka arranca, poniéndose rápidamente a la cabeza. Aunque hay muchas otras atletas, en última instancia, es Sayaka quien llega primero al final.

Pero, de alguna manera, Hiromi está allí para recibirla en la meta antes de que Sayaka llegue. No es que Sayaka se preocupe por los detalles, abrazando felizmente a Hiromi y saltando de alegría junto con ella.

* * *

El próximo evento será la carrera de tres pies. Nadie en 1-B está ansioso por participar en la competición y hay muchos argumentos sobre a quién elegir para cada carrera – una de hombres y una de mujeres-, ya que nadie puede ponerse de acuerdo en nada excepto "yo no". O, en cierto caso particular, "no Rin" para su gran consternación.

"Bueno, entonces, Okumura Yukio y Miharu Ken estarán en la carrera de tres pies. Yeesh, ¡ustedes ya deberían haberlo resuelto todo!" Ese anuncio hace que los dos chicos miren fijamente a su compañero de clase. Una chica en este caso, las chicas obviamente se cansaron de que los chicos tardaran una eternidad en decidir.

"¡¿Qué?!" Miharu hace eco de Yukio, quien se ve horrorizado al pensar en ello.

El resplandor que reciben silencia a Yukio, aunque Miharu todavía se queja para sí mismo. "Bueno, ambos son lo suficientemente atléticos para ello. No veo el problema en absoluto".

"Pero no quiero... ugh, ¡las carreras de tres pies son tan infantiles!", Se queja Miharu. Esto se disuelve en una discusión bastante fea que no parece que vaya a parar nunca.

De pie a un lado, Rin se acerca a Yukio y tira de su manga, haciéndole mirar a su hermano con confusión. "¿Qué pasa Nii-san?"

"La carrera va a comenzar pronto", señala Rin. Yukio echa un vistazo y suda. La carrera realmente está a punto de comenzar y mirando nuevamente hacia la discusión todavía en curso, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Miharu sea convencido de unirse a tiempo.

"Nii-san..." Yukio mira a su hermano quien le sonríe y tira de él, arrastrándolo hacia la carrera.

El sonido de la señal que anuncia el inicio de la carrera es lo que atrae la atención de la clase y se voltean horrorizados. Lo que rápidamente se convierte en una combinación de confusión y conmoción al ver que Rin y Yukio se encuentran actualmente en la carrera y de hecho, la están ganando.

El resto queda aturdido, mientras Rin y Yukio miran hacia la ubicación de Shirō y suspiran.

"¿No habrá suerte con la destrucción de las fotos?" Rin le pregunta a Yukio ya que Shirō todavía está portando y usando su cámara y animando a sus chicos por haber ganado la carrera.

"Nunca hemos tenido suerte antes Nii-san" señala Yukio.

Ambos suspiran, luego quitan cuidadosamente los lazos que mantienen sus piernas juntas.

De vuelta con la clase, Miharu habla vacilante, "B-bueno... son _gemelos._.. después de todo..."

Se escucha un suave acuerdo, pero aun asi todos miran a Rin con cautela y en privado se comprometen a mantenerlo alejado de las otras competiciones.

Una carrera de tres pies es una cosa, pero otras competiciones podrían volverse peligrosas a su alrededor.

* * *

La forma más efectiva de mantener a Rin apartado de un evento es simplemente decirle que no se una a él. Tan sin rodeos y bruscamente como sea posible para que no haya ningún error. Entonces, mientras el resto de sus compañeros de clase realizan la competición de lanzamiento de bolas contra el 1-C, Rin se sienta a un lado y observa cómo las canastas de cada equipo se llenan lentamente, ligeramente malhumorado por ser expulsado.

"¿Estás bien, Rin-kun?" Esa suave pregunta proviene de Tsukishiro, quien se sienta a su lado, haciendo que Rin levante la vista.

"No realmente..." admite Rin después de un momento.

"Puedes unirte." señala Tsukishiro suavemente. "Solo porque te dijeron que te sentaras no significa que debas hacerlo".

Rin le da una pequeña y triste sonrisa y sacude la cabeza. "Nah, está bien. Es mejor así. Estarían molestos y tristes y... bueno, odiaría causarles problemas".

Estalla una ovación; el 1-C es el ganador esta vez y Rin observa mientras dicha clase celebra. Tsukishiro también los observa y piensa que Rin podría ser demasiado considerado.

_'Necesita mejorar en ser egoísta'._ Suspira, reflexionando sobre lo extraño que suena.

El que Yukio este llamando a Rin lo hace pararse, le envía una sonrisa a Tsukishiro y se dirige hacia su hermano con la sonrisa aun pegada en su rostro.

* * *

Después de ese evento, es hora de la bola rodante. Las gigantes bolas involucradas en esta carrera hacen que algunos estudiantes rían como locos, aunque Rin no pueda comprender la razón tras eso, mientras Yukio suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

Rin se mantiene nuevamente a un lado mientras los equipos son enviados al campo, esta vez tanto niños como niñas a la vez. Es un pequeño caos maravilloso, como lo demuestra el que Rin vea a Kaido maldiciendo a sus compañeros y gritándoles por ni siquiera intentarlo en la competencia.

Rin también logra ver a Naoko al otro lado del campo, como parte de la próxima competencia de porristas. Ella se ve tan enérgica como siempre y Rin se aleja antes de que ella pueda verlo y dirigirse hacia él. Rin no tiene ningún deseo de lidiar con su energía en este momento.

Bordeando el campo, Rin ve a Eiji revisando su smartphone o posiblemente haciendo alguna cosa en él. "¡Hola!"

Eiji mira hacia arriba, y se ve sorprendido por un momento al ver a Rin "Oh. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Todos a excepción de Yukio quieren que me mantenga apartado, así que me estoy quedando atrás por ahora".

Rin no entiende la mirada que le da Eiji, pero el otro chico rápidamente vuelve a su teléfono. "¿Quieres apostar por quién ganará en ciertas competiciones o incluso en general?"

Rin mira por encima del hombro de Eiji y ve que está mirando un montón de apuestas que la gente aparentemente ha hecho con él. "Hmm... ¿cuál es el precio?"

"Lo que sea que estés dispuesto a pagar", dice Eiji y luego se congela. _'¿Qué demonios pasa con eso? La tarifa base es de 1000 yenes.'_

"Oh... entonces 100 yen respectivamente a que mi clase ganara la carrera de relevos, _kibasen_ , búsqueda del tesoro, y tirar la cuerda. Ah, y por supuesto todo el evento" ofrece Rin.

"¿Por qué esas competencias en particular?" pregunta Eiji, suspirando y aceptando los 500 yenes que le da Rin.

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Por nada en particular. Simplemente aparecieron en mi cabeza".

Eiji mira a Rin por un momento, luego se vuelve hacia su smartphone. "Eres una persona muy extraña, Okumura-kun".

Rin parpadea lentamente ante eso. "¿Lo soy?"

"Sí". Eiji deja de escribir. "Pero eso no es automáticamente algo malo".

Rin mira fijamente a Eiji, intentando averiguar qué significa eso. Está a punto de preguntarle cuando Eiji mete su smartphone en su bolsillo. "Sera mejor regresar antes de que los maestros noten que nos hemos ido".

Rin asiente lentamente y sigue a Eiji hasta que llega el momento de separarse y dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. El concurso de porristas es el siguiente y Rin puede ver a Tsukishiro reuniendo a la clase.

Trota rápidamente y se sienta al lado de Yukio, quien sonríe al ver a su hermano de vuelta.

_'Medio pensé que había dejado el campus escolar.'_ Yukio sonríe irónicamente ante ese pensamiento, luego se enfoca en lo que Tsukishiro está diciendo a aquellas que se han ofrecido como voluntarias para ser parte del concurso de porristas.

* * *

Después de competencia de porristas de las chicas y gimnasia de los chicos, es la hora de ir a almorzar. Los estudiantes se dispersan, charlando alegremente sobre esto y aquello, Rin y Yukio entre ellos.

"¡Oi, por aquí!" Shirō saluda para llamar su atención y riendo, Rin se acerca para disfrutar de la difusión que trajeron. En lugar de hacer la comida, Shirō decidió darles un trato especial y pedir la comida. Nada espectacularmente lujoso, pero un hecho raro, especialmente cuando se agregan los dulces de Sugar Bell que trajo. La gran difusión es suficiente para un gran grupo, aunque en realidad solo son cuatro personas comiendo.

Que sean cinco, debido a que Tsukishiro se acerca a ellos. "¿Les importa si me uno?"

Rin se ilumina y se hace a un lado ansiosamente para permitir que su maestra favorita se una a ellos. Tsukishiro y Shirō intercambian miradas y saludos, Tsukishiro depositando su bento de tres niveles lo que sorprende al grupo.

"¿Eso es todo para ti?" Yukio mira estupefacto el gran y lujoso bento.

Tsukishiro se ríe. "Sí. Tengo un apetito increíblemente grande, o eso es lo que me dicen constantemente. Tiendo a obtener exactamente las mismas miradas cada vez que lo revelo por primera vez." Se burla de Yukio.

Rin en particular, se ve aturdido. Incluso con Tsukishiro ofreciendo compartir algunos de los contenidos de su bento, entre la mayoría de este y lo que ella también obtiene de la propagación trajo que Shirō, la impresión es más bien parecida a un pozo sin fondo.

Lo que hace extrañamente feliz a Rin. _'¡Bien, puedo invitarle algo en algún momento!'_ piensa Rin, considerando el cómo Tsukishiro estuvo allí para apoyarlo silenciosamente durante la captura de Storm y Repair. Personalmente, todavía está confundido por el atuendo que le dio, pero él tiene que admitir que es muy duradero y cómodo de usar. Sin mencionar que se ve bastante bien.

De cualquier manera, Rin quiere pagarle a Tsukishiro por sus esfuerzos y el apoyo que le brinda.

Con esos alegres pensamientos en mente, Rin termina el almuerzo de buen humor, hablando felizmente con su familia y Tsukishiro-sensei.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, la próxima competición es _kibasen_. El objetivo es que cuatro personas - tres actuando como "caballos" y el último actuando como el "jinete"-, realicen una "batalla" en la que el objetivo es quitar el casco del "jinete" del oponente sin que sea derribado el suyo. Si el "jinete" toca el suelo también es motivo de pérdida. Cada "batalla" se lleva a cabo entre dos equipos de cuatro, avanzando a través de toda la escuela, así todos obtienen su turno para un partido con cada una de las otras clases.

Rin lo evita. Incluso si se le permitiera, el juego de _kibasen_ siempre hace que Rin se _ponga_ _nervioso_ de varias formas. Es un poco demasiado áspero, especialmente para alguien con súper fuerza.

En cambio, Rin está felizmente al margen alentando al equipo de su clase a pesar de las extrañas miradas que le dan.

Reconoce a Hiromi brevemente "luchando" como el jinete de su propia clase, la dulce chica es sorprendentemente viciosa y veloz cuando derrota a su actual oponente. Él no puede evitar sentirse impresionado por eso, incluyendo cómo ella parece estar realmente a cargo de su formación.

_'Estaba empezando a preguntarme acerca de su amistad con Sayaka...'_ Pero mirando ahora a Hiromi fuera del "caballo" y hablando con su amiga, Rin se relaja al ver que definitivamente no es una presa fácil y no será acosada ni a propósito ni por accidente.

Rin suspira de alivio, lo que atrae la atención de Yukio. "¿Qué pasa Nii-san?"

Rin le resta importancia con la mano a Yukio. "Nada. ¡Oh, mira tomamos la delantera otra vez!" Rin deja escapar otra ovación, haciendo que el equipo se estremezca y sin que él lo sepa, se comprometa a no perder.

_¡El demonio nos matará si perdemos!'_ Es el histérico pensamiento.

Rin no lo sabe. Solo ve el hecho de que su equipo logra aplastar a su oponente al mismo tiempo que Rin aplaude y anima lo impresionante que es su trabajo en equipo.

Sus ovaciones se hacen más fuertes cuando se anuncia que su equipo ganó toda la competencia al final, el equipo colapsó en una pila de desastres nerviosos y aceptó con entusiasmo el agua que se les ofreció.

_'¡Viviremos!'_ Es lo que piensan, mirando con preocupación a Rin, quien está hablando al oído de Yukio sobre lo increíble que fue el equipo.

* * *

Yukio no se divierte con la forma en que fue presionado para participar en la búsqueda del tesoro por su grupo. Hablando personalmente, él preferiría estar haciendo la carrera de obstáculos que está ocurriendo al mismo tiempo en el otro extremo, a pesar del hecho de que implica meter la cara en una lata con harina para encontrar un caramelo. Sobre todo porque la alternativa tiende a implicar ir hacia alguien y pedir un artículo u otro. Yukio realmente no es bueno en eso.

Pero, suspirando, corre a la línea de salida y toma un pedazo de papel al azar con el objeto que necesita conseguir. Mientras sigue corriendo, Yukio abre el papel para leer lo que necesita conseguir.

El joven exorcista termina deteniéndose y mirando fijamente lo que obtuvo. _'¿Esto es en serio?'_ Parpadeando y mirándolo nuevamente, Yukio se da cuenta de que en realidad es muy real.

Gimiendo, se da la vuelta y acude a los maestros que manejan esta competencia en particular. Lo miran desconcertados mientras él les entrega el papel.

Entonces el maestro termina resoplando y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Cuáles son las probabilidades... bueno, parece que tu clase es la ganadora".

Yukio aprieta los dientes, bastante seguro de que se está tornando de color rojo brillante mientras la anécdota les es dicha a los otros maestros y pronto todos se están riendo.

Entonces, nuevamente, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que Yukio escoja la hoja de papel que tiene "Gafas" como el artículo requerido?

* * *

Después de la búsqueda del tesoro y la carrera de obstáculos, solo quedan dos eventos. El primero, la competencia de tirar la cuerda.

Se sortea al azar para decidir qué clases se enfrentaran entre sí. Algo que provoca un grito de consternación cuando el 1-B descubre que deberán lidiar con el 3-D.

"Terceros años... tienen que ser de tercero..." gime Miharu. Él tiene un punto, ya que los de tercer año han pasado por un crecimiento acelerado y en comparación con los de primer año, mucho más pequeños, son un obvio ganador. La clase 3-D, en particular, se ve intimidante con todos los chicos musculosos en ella.

Rin se queda atrás, con ganas de ayudar pero no del todo seguro de hacerlo. En su lugar, termina sosteniendo el extremo de la cuerda cuando el encuentro es arreglado.

Al margen, Shirō observa cómo comienza la competencia de tirar la cuerda de la clase de sus muchachos, tomando fotos y encontrando divertido el cómo, aunque la clase no ganara en el corto plazo, se les impide perder debido al agarre que tiene Rin en el extremo de la cuerda.

"¡Adelante Rin, tira!" Shirō le grita a Rin. "¡Será divertido!"

Rin se gira para fulminar con la mirada a Shirō y abre la boca para gritarle. Es acallado por un fuerte grito proveniente de los grupos que tiran de la cuerda, debido a que Rin tira accidentalmente de la cuerda al mismo tiempo, arrastrando a todos hacia abajo y al equipo del 3-D sobre la línea en el proceso.

Hay un largo silencio antes de que un maestro toque el silbato. "¡La cl-clase 1-B es la ganadora!", Declara, a medida que los estudiantes se levantan gimiendo y mirando con recelo a Rin, mientras que el niño se pone rojo remolacha ante la atención y murmullos de los observadores.

"Sabes qué... tal vez podríamos _haberlo tenido_ _ _solo a él__ _como equipo_..." Sugiere Miharu, obteniendo un giro de ojos de su amigo seguido de un golpe en la cabeza.

Shirō se ríe a carcajadas para sí mismo, feliz de haber conseguido muchas fotos del evento y del caos que Rin causó accidentalmente. Todo por una buena causa.

* * *

El evento final – el cual se lleva a cabo entre todas las clases reunidas como una sola- llega y hay un poco de caos por parte de la clase de Rin ya que intentan obtener un reemplazo para alguien a quien se le torció el tobillo por el incidente de tirar la cuerda y por lo tanto, no puede participar en el relevo.

Rin se mantiene de mal humor en el fondo por un momento, antes de avanzar lentamente y ofrecerse como voluntario para tomar su lugar. Lo que resulta en una clase muy silenciosa mientras miran fijamente a Rin.

Finalmente, Miharu suspira. "Por supuesto."

Él recibe muchas respuestas conmocionadas por lo que lo suspira. "Miren, es bastante atlético y funcionaría perfectamente como el ancla de la carrera. Además, ya que es su culpa que nos falte una persona, él puede reemplazarla".

Todavía hay algunas quejas, pero eventualmente todo está arreglado.

Rin pronto se encuentra a sí mismo esperando en el punto final del relevo, recibiendo un espacio sospechosamente despejado a su alrededor mientras todos lo miran fijamente. Rin incluso puede ver a algunos _padres_ hablando sobre él y eso solo lo deprime más. ¡No es su culpa en absoluto que él sea quien es! No es como que su super fuerza y todo lo demás fuera _pedido_ .

_'Realmente me gustaría saber por qué soy tan malditamente fuerte...'_ se queja Rin para sí mismo, enseguida levanta la vista cuando oye el sonar el silbato.

Solo puede ver a los corredores en la distancia y poco a poco se prepara para recibir el testigo **(1)** que se le va a entregar.

Tan pronto como ve a la persona que se le acerca, Rin se da cuenta de que hay un gran problema. El chico que está corriendo palidece al verlo y se ralentiza lo suficiente como para permitir que otros lo pasen. La cara de Rin no cambia, pero la caída de sus hombros lo dice todo.

Entonces Rin se da una buena sacudida a si mismo y agarra el testigo de la mano del chico tan pronto está a su alcance. Seguidamente se marcha, corriendo con rapidez y sin considerar a los demás, a excepción de apartarse ociosamente cada vez que parece que realmente podría atropellarlos, debido a que no están saliendo del camino.

No se da cuenta hasta mucho después de terminar, que su clase no solo ganó la carrera de relevos, sino que también ganó todo el festival deportivo.

Rin descubre que no le importa, se escapa y decide ir a un lugar privado. Acurrucado en el suelo, Rin rememora los acontecimientos del día.

Y sorbiendo ligeramente por la nariz, finalmente se suelta y se permite llorar. Mitad por frustración y mitad por tristeza, un poco herido por dentro.

Rin llora solo, sin que nadie lo note.

* * *

Después de desviarse hacia el baño para limpiarse y eliminar los rastros de lágrimas, Rin se quita rápidamente su uniforme de gimnasia y se pone nuevamente su uniforme escolar normal. Se perdió la ceremonia de clausura del festival deportivo, pero francamente, no puede armarse de ganas para preocuparse por ello.

Mientras se dirige a la puerta principal, pensando en reunirse con Shirō y el resto allí, casi se topa con Eiji. Eiji en realidad parece animarse extrañamente cuando lo ve. "Ahí estas. Te estuve buscando. Toma."

El segundo año parece extrañamente serio mientras sostiene algo para que Rin lo tome. Rin se queda mirándolo por un momento y luego extiende sus propias manos.

Rin mira hacia abajo y se sorprende al ver todo el dinero que tiene de repente. "¿Esperar... que?"

"Es por ganar las apuestas que hiciste", explica Eiji, ajustándose las gafas. "Incluso teniendo en cuenta mi porcentaje, es mucho dinero el que conseguiste hacer por ti mismo. Sobre todo porque la gente comenzó a cambiar sus apuestas en ciertos eventos".

"Aah... ya veo..." Rin mira hacia el dinero en efectivo en sus manos, aún sin creer que sea real.

Eiji vacila, antes de lograr sonreír. "Buen trabajo hoy."

Rin levanta la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Eiji alejarse, con bastante rapidez de hecho y por lo tanto no puede hacerle ninguna pregunta a Eiji. Mirando nuevamente el dinero, rápidamente lo mete en su bolso para más tarde, caminando con rapidez hacia la puerta.

En la puerta está su familia, Shirō hablando con Tsukishiro. Su padre se gira justo a tiempo para detectar a Rin y sonreírle. "Buen trabajo hoy. Ayudaste a tu clase a ganar".

Rin asiente lentamente, sin estar seguro de cómo responder a eso. Shirō frunce ligeramente el ceño y mira a Yukio. Yukio levanta la vista después de conseguir un codazo en su costado y rápidamente reconoce el mensaje allí.

"Por aquí Nii-san. Los monjes están pensando en pedir ramen para cenar, ¿qué piensas?" le pregunta Yukio a Rin con suavidad sorprendiéndolo al tomar su mano.

Rin mira a Yukio y lentamente, se relaja y sonríe un poco más genuinamente. "Ramen suena bien. ¿De qué tipo?"

Mientras los chicos discuten sobre las opciones de comida, Shirō mira a Tsukishiro.

"No te he agradecido recientemente por lo que has hecho por mi hijo". Comienza, atrayendo su atención de observar a los dos niños con cariño. "Rin siempre ha tenido dificultades con la escuela y sinceramente, pensé que podría rendirse en Junior High. Sea lo que sea lo que has estado haciendo, es muy bueno y espero que puedas seguir haciéndolo".

Tsukishiro se encoge de hombros. "La cosa es que no estoy haciendo nada particularmente especial. Todo lo que hago es tratarlo con amabilidad y escucharlo".

Shirō se ríe. "Pero eso es exactamente lo que necesita, ¿hm? No siempre puedo estar ahí para él, así que te lo agradezco de nuevo". Se inclina ante la maestra, sorprendiéndola. "Rin necesita todo el apoyo que pueda conseguir".

Tsukishiro lo mira fijamente por un largo momento, para posteriormente darle una suave sonrisa. "Puedo ver de dónde Rin ha aprendido la bondad y todo lo que es bueno dentro de él. Tienes dos buenos hijos".

"Hago mi mejor esfuerzo" le dice Shirō, antes de despedirse y perseguir a sus hijos.

Tsukishiro mira a su espalda cuando alcanza a sus hijos adoptivos y les revuelve a ambos el cabello antes de agarrarlos a los dos en un abrazo, haciéndolos chillar y protestar por el tratamiento al unísono. La contemplación se extiende por el rostro de Tsukishiro mientras piensa en lo que sabe y sospecha. Considerando algunas cosas y lo que podrían significar para Rin y su futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)testigo: El tubo que es pasado entre los integrantes de un equipo en las carreras de relevos es llamado "testigo" o "testimonio".
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	21. Chapter 21

Hay un cierto aspecto de ser un Cardcaptor que a menudo se descarta o se pasa por alto. Tal vez debido al factor "cool" u otras cosas que suceden al mismo tiempo.

Ese hecho es que es muy peligroso.

Algo de lo que Rin es demasiado consciente mientras se acurruca detrás de Shield mientras Shot sigue disparándole repetidamente, resultando en destellos de luz y un sonido de golpeteo todas y cada una de las veces.

"Shield no va a durar mucho más" le advierte Kero. "Shot tiene más energía".

Rin maldice ante eso, mirando hacia el intermitente rayo de luz que gira alrededor. "Y es rápida también..."

"Como un rayo". Acuerda Kero. "No es fácil de capturar en absoluto".

Rin aprieta los dientes y saca las Cartas que tiene. Armour no funcionará, ya que Shot derribará su protección. Watery, aunque poderosa, no es adecuada para esto. Tampoco Windy. Thunder podría funcionar, pero Shot es más rápida que él.

_'Es la velocidad el problema...'_ Rin se detiene cuando ve una determinada Carta. Time.

Rin no ha usado a Time, principalmente porque, como Kero le había advertido repetidamente, Time es increíblemente poderoso y agotador. Su uso conlleva el riesgo de desmayarse y eso no es algo bueno.

_'Pero_ _Tsukishiro_ _-sensei está aquí.'_ Nota Rin. Ella había aparecido brevemente para distraer a Shot el tiempo suficiente para que Rin pudiera llamar a Shield, retirándose poco después cuando Shot había derribado sus propios escudos. _'Si me desmayo, ella puede llevarme a casa'._

Con eso decidido, Rin finalmente se levanta y eleva a Time en el aire. Kero mira la Carta que está a punto de usar y maldice. _'¡No tendrá suficiente magia para sacar otra Carta!'_

Pero es demasiado tarde para que Kero detenga a Rin cuando este respira hondo. "¡Time, congela todo menos a mí por un minuto! ¡Time!"

El báculo libera la Carta, enviando una poderosa oleada de magia que se extiende alrededor de Rin, tiñendo toda el área de un extraño color amarillo mientras todo se congela.

Rin vacila, tomando enormes tragos de aire mientras siente la gran tensión de usar a Time. Sacudiéndose, Rin se obliga a moverse temblorosamente y busca a Shot. Él la ve, congelada en medio de otro disparo contra Shield.

"Thunder... derriba a Shot... ¡Thunder!" Rin libera la Carta y esta se apresura hacia Shot, golpeándola justo cuando el hechizo de Time termina. Shot tiene un momento para dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa antes de caer al suelo, haciendo una mueca y estremeciéndose ante el rayo que se dirige velozmente hacia ella.

"Shot, te o-ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!" Rin se las arregla para decirlo, vacilando mientras lo hace. La Carta se transforma de nuevo, permitiendo que Rin la atrape.

E inmediatamente después se desmaya, Kero grita y clama el nombre de Rin al hacerlo. Desde detrás de otro edificio, Tsukishiro también grita y se apresura hacia Rin, se acomoda a su lado y lo levanta un poco para poder verlo.

Ella exhala un suspiro de alivio. "Sólo está agotado. Shot no lo alcanzó... ¿qué estaba pensando?" Tsukishiro niega con la cabeza. "¿Time y luego otra Carta? Por supuesto que lo agotará hasta este punto".

"También usó a Fly para llegar aquí y luego a Shield..." Kero cuenta la cantidad de magia que potencialmente usó el día de hoy y hace una mueca. "¡Es poderoso pero no tan poderoso!"

"Cierto." Tsukishiro se para con cuidado, maniobrando a Rin para que se apoye en su espalda. "La estación de tren no está muy lejos". Saca su teléfono, haciendo un poco de malabares con Rin y se desplaza a través de su lista de contactos antes de encontrar a Fujimoto.

El teléfono suena durante bastante tiempo antes de que Shirō finalmente conteste. _"¡_ _Tsukishiro_ _-sensei! ¿Por qué me has llamado esta vez?"_

"Acabo de encontrar a Rin-kun desmayado en la calle. No, sólo él. No, está bien, simplemente se agotó de alguna manera".

Kero observa mientras Tsukishiro calma al frenético padre, sintiéndose increíblemente culpable por la condición de Rin. _'No es como si no lo considerara antes... la última vez fue ese punk quien entretuvo a esa Carta por bastante tiempo, drenando su magia mientras Sakura podía usar una o dos Cartas para manejar el problema'._

Al mismo tiempo, Kero piensa en lo fuerte que Rin se está volviendo. Ser capaz de usar a Time seguido de otra Carta, incluso si está agotado poco después, demuestra que es realmente un mago poderoso.

Tsukishiro termina la llamada en ese momento. "Nos reuniremos con Fujimoto-san en la estación Southern Cross. Kero, ¿por favor?"

Kero levanta la vista y ve que el bolso de Tsukishiro está abierto y esperando. Riendo, se sumerge en el, sabiendo que es mejor que no lo vean.

Tsukishiro se aleja, sopesando su carga y ajustándola para que Rin no se caiga, ella no se da cuenta de los ojos azules que los siguen desde el otro lado de la calle, ocultos solamente por la sombra.

O el ceño fruncido en un rostro familiar que parece molesto por cómo resultó la confrontación.

**Capítulo 21: Doppelganger**

El desayuno de esa mañana es ruidoso y enérgico, como si Rin estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para compensar el susto que les dio a todos anoche y asegurarles que esta en buen estado.

_'Lo que probablemente sea cierto...'_ Shirō suspira mientras observa a su hijo mayor correr alrededor de la cocina, regañando y acosando a los monjes que están ayudando en ella hoy.

Pensó que su corazón se detendría cuando finalmente vio a Tsukishiro en la estación, llevando a su hijo quien se veía aún más pálido de lo normal y respiraba con dificultad. Había una parte de él que quería llevar a Rin al hospital, a pesar de saber que ellos no podrían hacer nada por él y tuvo que aplastarla firmemente y de alguna manera logró mantener la calma cuando recibió a su hijo de Tsukishiro.

La compasiva mirada que Shirō obtuvo de ella prueba que no tuvo mucho éxito.

_'Aunque Yukio no fue de ninguna ayuda'._ El hermano menor había estado cerca de la histeria cuando descubrió lo que le sucedió a Rin y tan pronto como Rin se despertó, aunque todavía cansado e incapaz de salir de su cama, Yukio le devolvió todo el cuidado que Rin había hecho por él durante los años en que estuvo enfermizo triplicado. El hecho de que Rin no hubiera sido capaz de protestar había hecho que la preocupación de Shirō aumentara.

Mirando a Rin ahora, es obvio que todavía está cansado. Se mueve con un poco más de cuidado adicional a pesar de intentar enmascararlo lo más que puede.

_'Obviamente lo que sucedió no va a simplemente desaparecer'._ Shirō frunce el ceño ante el pensamiento, tratando de averiguar qué es exactamente lo que había agotado tanto a Rin. No había rastro de fiebre o heridas a excepción de algunos rasguños y moretones para explicarlo. Y cuando Shirō le preguntó, Rin cerró la boca y pareció asustado. Tan asustado que Shirō decidió dejarlo estar.

Ahora, sin embargo, él está cuestionando la sabiduría de eso. Y más aún, cuestionando la sabiduría de guardar secretos de Rin. Incluso si es la mejor manera de mantener el sello intacto, Shirō se encuentra considerando por primera vez el cómo exactamente Rin podría reaccionar a la verdad.

"¡Oi!" Ese sonido y la cara de Rin hacia él hacen que Shirō parpadee y salga de su pensamiento. Rin le está frunciendo el ceño. "Te estaba haciendo una pregunta."

"Mis disculpas, no estaba prestando atención", dice Shirō rápidamente, luego sonríe. "Y no puede ser tan importante de todos modos Rin. ¿Quieres preguntar sobre el desayuno?"

"No." Rin rueda los ojos. "Samurakami-san me ofreció otra lección para hornear mañana. ¿Me vas a dejar ir?"

Shirō lo considera. "Bueno, si para mañana ya estás completamente en forma, no me mientas puedo ver que todavía estás cansado, no veo el problema".

Rin se anima por ello. "¡Genial!" Entonces Rin regresa al teléfono - ahora ¿cómo no se dio cuenta Shirō de que estaba sonando? - y lo levanta de nuevo, cantando alegremente a Samurakami Hikari que la lección de cocción aún está en marcha.

Shirō se ríe y mira el desayuno que se está preparando. Los waffles están entremedio, Rin recibió una máquina de waffles de segunda mano de Hikari hace un tiempo que lo hizo brillar.

Rin finalmente regresa después de la llamada telefónica y dice: "El desayuno está listo. Vayan a lavarse las manos y luego siéntense. ¡Tú también, Oyaji!"

Shirō se levanta lentamente, gimiendo falsamente por el esfuerzo y se dirige al baño, evitando la fila en el fregadero de la cocina a través de la facilidad de la práctica.

* * *

La campana de la escuela sonando por última vez provoca que toda la clase deje escapar suspiros de alivio y pequeños vítores, levantándose y empacando para ir a casa. Sayaka tarda un largo momento en estirarse con alivio ante el final del día que parece arrastrarla.

Sayaka está en medio de empacar cuando Hiromi se le acerca. "Sayaka-chan, no tienes club de atletismo, ¿verdad?"

Sayaka asiente, guardando uno de sus libros de texto. "Sí. El club se canceló porque la lluvia que ocurrió durante el día arruinó la pista y no es seguro salir y practicar en ella. Y como el gimnasio ya está reservado..."

Hiromi aplaude. "Bueno, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo en cambio? ¡Hay un nuevo lugar de ramen que se supone que es muy agradable!"

Sayaka se anima ante la mención de comida. "¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría ir allí contigo."

Hiromi sonríe y aplaude, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás mientras Sayaka termina de empacar antes de seguirla por la puerta, charlando alegremente sobre cosas aleatorias como el nuevo CD de música que va a salir, lo que están planeando para las vacaciones de invierno y el general cosas que cruzan su mente.

Esto se mantiene hasta que llegan a la estación de trenes, guardando silencio por un momento mientras suben a este y logran conseguir algunos asientos. Sentadas juntas, disfrutan del corto y relajante viaje hasta que se anuncia su parada y salen. Sayaka empujando a través de la multitud para abrir un camino para Hiromi.

Exhalando un suspiro de alivio una vez que se alejan de la multitud de la estación, intercambian miradas en un momento completamente sincronizado y se ríen de ello. Sayaka agarra la mano de Hiromi.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está este lugar de ramen?" Pregunta alegremente, Hiromi se ríe y tira de ella para girar en la dirección correcta en lugar de a dónde se dirigían antes.

"Por aquí". Hiromi aprieta la mano de Sayaka un momento antes de mirar hacia adelante.

El lugar de ramen está lleno y ya hay una larga fila. Sayaka y Hiromi se acomodan para esperar, viendo en realidad la fila como una buena señal para el sabroso ramen que se encuentra dentro.

"¡Oh, Senpai!" Esa voz las hace girar. Sayaka se estremece brevemente al ver a Watanabe Naoko, recibiendo un apretón en su mano y una mirada de Hiromi. Junto a Naoko está su mejor amiga, Miho, quien sonríe de forma más recatada en comparación con el júbilo de Naoko.

Naoko mira brevemente sus manos entrelazadas antes de levantar la vista con una sonrisa. "¿Están aquí para disfrutar del ramen también?"

"Sí". Sayaka espera que la sensación de ardor en su rostro no sea visible. "Hiromi-chan lo recomendó."

"También lo oí de Hiromi-senpai", dice Miho con gracia. "Y esta fila parece prometedora".

"¡Sí!" Naoko alienta. "Un montón de sabroso ramen debe estar dentro".

Una gran conmoción en el frente hace que las cuatro chicas miren a su alrededor tratando de ver qué está pasando. No es fácil ya que todos los demás tienen la misma idea. De alguna manera, logran ver el abultamiento en la parte delantera de la fila que se convierte en lo que casi parece una pelea y persecución combinada, con uno de los empleados persiguiendo a alguien.

Cuando esa persona se aleja, cargando algo con ellos, se gira a mirarlas cuando pasa a su lado.

Las cuatro chicas están aturdidas.

"¿Oku... mura-kun?" pregunta Naoko en voz baja, sin creer del todo que Okumura Rin aparentemente se convirtió en un ladrón, mientras el empleado le grita. 

* * *

Las cosas tardan un tiempo en calmarse, por lo que cuando las niñas obtienen su ramen, es solo porque algunas personas se fueron en lugar de esperar después de todos los gritos y el alboroto que sucedió.

El ramen es tan sabroso como lo anuncian, pero ninguna de las chicas puede concentrarse, perdidas en sus pensamientos sobre lo que presenciaron anteriormente.

Finalmente, Sayaka golpea su mano sobre la mesa y se gira hacia Hiromi. "¡Ves! ¡Te dije que no es más que un problema!"

Hiromi frunce el ceño. "Ahora, ahora, Sayaka-chan tiene que haber una explicación normal para esto... probablemente es solo alguien que se parece mucho a Okumura-kun. Solo lo vimos completamente por un momento".

"No, fue Okumura-kun." Miho interviene. "Definitivamente fue Okumura Rin. El parecido era demasiado para ser alguien más".

"Pero Okumura-kun no haría eso..." Hiromi insiste, obteniendo extrañas miradas de Sayaka y Miho. Ella pone mala cara. "Lo digo en serio."

"Ella tiene razón", dice finalmente Naoko. "No puede ser Okumura Rin... después de todo, no se dirigía a la estación de tren cuando lo vi por última vez".

Los tres se giraron para mirarla, desconcertadas por eso. Entonces Miho se da cuenta de algo. "Es cierto. Lo estabas observando mientras él y su hermano salían de la escuela..."

"Mientras estábamos en servicio de limpieza miré afuera y vi que lo llevaban a casa con su hermano", revela Naoko. "No parecía feliz, pero también estaba bastante cansado..." Naoko frunce el ceño. "De hecho, ha estado cansado todo el día..."

"¿Lo estaba?" Miho se gira para mirar a Naoko y luego suspira. "No me digas que durante el almuerzo..."

"¡Sí!" Naoko le sonríe a su amiga. "Fui a visitarlo a él y a su hermano durante el almuerzo. Estaba durmiendo cuando llegué allí y Okumura-kun, su hermano, mencionó algo sobre él durmiéndose en clase."

"Así que no pudo haber estado aquí porque está demasiado cansado como para hacer algo hoy, pero quien vimos no pudo haber sido nadie más que Okumura Rin..." Miho gime. "Eso no tiene sentido."

"Sí, definitivamente fue Okumura." Sayaka insiste, luego se estremece cuando Hiromi pisa su pie.

"¡Deja de ser tan cruel con Okumura-kun!" Reprende a su amiga, haciendo que Sayaka se estremezca.

"¡Pero no hay otra explicación!" Protesta Sayaka.

"¡A menos que fuera un espíritu!", Sugiere Naoko con entusiasmo. Pone mala cara ante las miradas incrédulas que recibe. "¡No, lo digo en serio! ¡Es como su gemelo malvado o algo así!"

"Pensé _que_ _ _él__ era el gemelo malvado." murmura Sayaka en voz baja, gruñendo cuando Hiromi la codea.

"¡Podría ser una especie de fantasma o cambiaformas!", Declara Naoko, sin darse cuenta de cómo Miho está gimiendo. "¡Es solo un ser travieso y causa problemas porque él es un caza fantasmas!"

Hiromi dice asombrada "caza fantasmas" para sí misma, obviamente confundida, mientras que Naoko continúa detallando todas las posibles criaturas que podrían estar detrás del incidente en lugar de Okumura Rin.

Al final, terminaron su ramen entre los murmullos de Naoko, y pagaron la cuenta luego de calcular aproximadamente cómo dividir el costo entre todas ellas.

"Bueno... sea lo que sea, no deberíamos esparcirlo". Hiromi mira a Sayaka, quien se sorprende.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sayaka-chan, los rumores son malos para todos. Y si solo fue un error..." Hiromi levanta las cejas y espera a que la realización aparezca en la cara de Sayaka.

"Está bien". Sayaka agarra la mano de Hiromi de nuevo y le sonríe. "Voy a guardar silencio".

"Nosotros también lo haremos". Naoko promete, luego arrastra a una renuente Miho y se van dándoles un rápido adiós en su dirección.

"Lo siento..." dice Sayaka después de un rato, mientras caminan a casa. Hiromi la mira, desconcertada. "Sé que no te gusta el que no me agrade Okumura, pero..." Ella sonríe. "Voy a empezar a tratar de censurarlo, en realidad censurare mis pensamientos sobre él. Por ti."

Hiromi le sonríe y le da un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Muchas gracias Sayaka-chan".

Ahora definitivamente roja, Sayaka escucha a Hiromi cambiar el tema a un nuevo juego que consiguió, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Ignorante de los ataques a través de la ciudad, Rin actualmente está enfurruñado en su habitación. En un giro sorprendente de los acontecimientos, Rin fue expulsado de la cocina cuando regresó a casa, Shirō echó un vistazo a su cansado rostro y le ordenó que subiera a descansar.

Rin protesta, por supuesto, pero el problema principal radica en el hecho de que Shirō tiene razón.

"Realmente deberías estar descansando... demonios, probablemente no deberías haber ido a la escuela" agrega Kero sentándose en la cama junto a Rin. Él tiene un gag manga con él y lo está leyendo entre bocados de castañas asadas que fueron traídas para Rin.

"Sí... pero no quería que se preocuparan..." murmura Rin medio enterrado en su almohada.

Kero mira una castaña y se la ofrece a Rin. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Rin la toma. Comer en la cama generalmente no es una buena idea, pero Rin sabe dónde está la aspiradora y las sábanas se limpiarán mañana de todos modos.

"Pero en serio Rin, debes descansar. De hecho, trata de evitar hacer magia si puedes". Le advierte Kero. "Realmente te sobre-esforzaste ayer y eso no es bueno para ti".

"Hmm... me doy cuenta de eso". Rin suspira y toma otra castaña. "Pero no debería estar tan cansado mañana, ¿verdad?"

"No deberías". Kero está de acuerdo, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Podrías hacer magia, pero deberías evitarla si puedes. Solo si aparece una emergencia y espero que no lo haga".

Rin se ríe de eso. "No digas eso, vas a gafar las cosas".

"¡Ah, no!" Kero protesta, viéndose nervioso. "Simplemente no hagas mucho mañana antes de ir a Sugar Bell. Cuanto menos hagas, más fácil será que tu magia se restaure".

"Lo tengo..." Rin le da una palmadita a Kero en la cabeza y se da la vuelta. "Ahora silencio por favor. Voy a tomar una siesta antes de la cena."

Kero sonríe y levanta tanto el manga como la bolsa de castañas, volando hacia el escritorio recientemente despejado de Rin para disfrutarlos allí.

Rin cierra los ojos y hace todo lo posible para regular su respiración. En muy poco tiempo, se duerme.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rin siente que ha vuelto a la normalidad y está tan enérgico como siempre. La única señal de que aún está recuperando su energía es su gran apetito, Rin necesita varias raciones en el desayuno antes de finalmente estar satisfecho.

Shirō sacude la cabeza, sorprendido por cómo Rin está guardando la comida. "¿A dónde fue todo eso?"

Rin se encoge de hombros, recogiendo un poco de arroz de su mejilla y comiéndoselo. "Sólo tengo hambre".

"Tal vez está teniendo un crecimiento repentino". Izumo se ríe. "Ya era hora, tu hermano ya está creciendo".

Rin le lanza una mirada a su hermano, que está sentado al otro lado de la mesa, y Yukio agacha la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco. "Sólo por una pulgada..." Yukio murmura para sí mismo.

Rin hace un punto en ignorarlo, girándose en su lugar hacia Shirō. "Entonces, ¿qué hay en mi lista de tareas hoy?"

Shirō lo considera, levantando sus manos y golpeando rítmicamente sus dedos, "Lavar los platos del desayuno, limpiar la mitad de tu habitación, hacer el almuerzo..."

"Esas no son una tareas." señala Rin secamente.

Shirō continúa como si no hubiera dicho nada, "... desempolvar y..." Shirō reflexiona sobre ello, luego extiende sus manos sonriendo. "Eso es todo."

Rin parpadea. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Bueno, vas a visitar Samurakami-san y aún te estás recuperando de tu agotamiento. No te esfuerces demasiado." Señala Shirō.

Rin considera esto y asiente. "Está bien". Se pone de pie y recoge los platos sucios. "Voy a empezar ahora."

Shirō sonríe mientras Rin recoge los platos, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la torre de platos sucios con los que termina y esperando que Rin no tropiece mientras se dirige a la cocina para comenzar a lavarlos.

"¿Qué hay de mí, Tou-san?" pregunta Yukio tan pronto como su hermano se ha ido. Normalmente, Shirō cubriría las tareas del fin de semana de ambos hermanos a la vez.

Shirō mira a Yukio, levantando una ceja. "Tienes _escuela cram_ , ¿recuerdas?"

Yukio se sonroja un poco, avergonzado por haber olvidado su misión. "Oh, cierto. ¿Estarán bien?

"Heh. Estoy seguro de que podemos manejar las cosas mientras estás fuera y Rin está haciendo poco hoy." le asegura Shirō, levantándose de la mesa. "Sube y prepárate, te veré abajo y te daré la llave del lugar en la puerta".

Yukio asiente y se gira para irse, deteniéndose cuando escucha que Rin se queja de que Izumi se entromete en su tarea. Una sonrisa surca sus labios ante eso y se va a preparar arriba. Con un poco de suerte, regresará a tiempo para el almuerzo. 

* * *

Mientras todos han comenzado con la limpieza, Kero finalmente se mueve. Habiéndose escondido de Yukio anteriormente, asoma la cabeza y la gira hacia un lado, escuchando. Nadie está en el piso superior en este momento, algo que hace que Kero se alegre y vuele hacia la puerta. Abriéndola con su magia, el pequeño león asoma brevemente la cabeza para mirar alrededor antes de lanzarse por el pasillo hacia la sala de juegos.

Kero aclama y se sienta frente a la consola alegremente. Rin le había confirmado previamente que nadie iba a tocar esta habitación, al menos no hoy. Mientras que todas las demás habitaciones de uso constante y regular se desempolvan, se aspiran y se lavan, la sala de juegos se deja a un lado ya que un incidente previo con soda derramada provocó que Rin y Yukio limpiaran todo el lugar.

Ese alegre pensamiento hace que Kero encienda el sistema, verifique el volumen y luego saque un juego que está haciendo todo lo posible por dominar.

Kero se prepara para un día relajante y lleno de juegos.

Y con las castañas asadas sacadas de la cocina, así como un Kero sabiendo que pronto podrá conseguir más entre las comidas, el pequeño guardián se establece para un día relajante de juegos y bromas.

* * *

El almuerzo termina siendo algo casual al final, excepto cuando Rin nota un rasguño en Yukio y se preocupa por ello. Yukio apenas logra calmar a Rin, mirando con preocupación a Shirō al mismo tiempo. Tiene suerte de que Rin no se haya dado cuenta de que está haciendo una mueca de dolor, cuidando de una costilla dolorida.

_'Entonces otra vez, Rin podría haberse dado cuenta...'_ tiene que admitir Yukio, mientras Rin se asegura de que Yukio esté recibiendo su comida y espantando a algunos de los otros monjes que se lanzan sobre ella sin su permiso.

Aparte del omnipresente arroz y la sopa miso, Rin preparó otros cuatro platos junto con los demás asignados para hacer el almuerzo; Pollo agridulce, , ensalada de kobacha y sanma teriyaki. Junto con el tsukumono a un costado, toda la comida es necesaria debido a la gran cantidad de personas que hoy almuerzan. Es solo en los fines de semana como este, cuando no solo Yukio y Shirō no están ocupados, sino que todos los demás monjes tampoco están en misiones.

Dichos días también suelen ser días de limpieza rápida para mantener el monasterio en buen estado entre las grandes limpiezas de primavera y de Año Nuevo.

_'Si algo prueba esto, es que Rin se ha recuperado...'_ piensa Yukio, mientras un gran "¡Itadakimasu!" estalla entre los comensales y todos se sumergen en su comida. _'De lo contrario, no habría podido hacer todo esto'._

Con eso, Yukio se resignó a que Rin este molestándolo durante la comida. Rin solo está preocupado por él y para ser justos, Rin está manejando su preocupación por su hermano mucho mejor de lo que Yukio lo había hecho anteriormente esta semana.

* * *

Un suave golpe en la puerta hace que Kero emerja lentamente de su coma inducido por el juego. Levantando la vista, se gira hacia la puerta. El reiniciar del golpeteo lo hace detener su juego y flotar hacia ella, abriéndola.

Se anima cuando ve a Rin trayendo una bandeja de comida, una comida completa compuesta de las sobras del almuerzo solo para Kero, junto con una rebanada de pastel de manzana.

"¡Oh yay! ¡Gracias, Rin!" Kero se posa en la mesa mientras Rin coloca la bandeja, girándose ligeramente para cerrar la puerta con el pie primero.

"De nada". Rin alegremente termina de instalar la bandeja y se sienta junto a Kero. Una pieza específica - un plato pequeño con otra porción de pastel- es tomada de la bandeja y Rin se prepara para comerlo mientras Kero disfruta de su gran comida. "Tengo un poco de tiempo antes de tener que bajar y terminar de lavar la ropa".

"Eso es bueno. Quería echar un vistazo a tus niveles mágicos." revela Kero, dejando de lado su comida por un momento para flotar frente a Rin. "No. No tienes que hacer nada, solo espera", le dice a Rin cuando está a punto de hacer esa pregunta.

Sonriendo tímidamente, Rin observa mientras Kero cierra los ojos y comienza a brillar. Para sorpresa de Rin, las Cartas que tiene en la bolsa también brillan y luego barren en círculos alrededor de ambos. Rin mira esto con asombro y curiosidad, entonces extiende sus manos y acepta las Cartas cuando flotan hacia ellas. Sonriéndoles, Rin las guarda cuidadosamente y luego se vuelve hacia Kero.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta Rin.

Kero se sacude y mira a Rin. "Lo estás haciendo bien. No deberías tratar de esforzarte el resto del fin de semana, pero para el lunes deberías estar bien".

"¿Pero qué pasa si ocurre una emergencia?" Pregunta Rin.

Kero se encoge de hombros. "En esta etapa no causará daño permanente, pero evita usar cartas como Watery, Windy, y especialmente Time. Las cartas fuertes te agotarán más de lo normal en este momento. Y también harán que tu período de recuperación sea más largo".

Rin asiente lentamente, considerándolo. "Bien. Puedo hacer eso."

"Eso es bueno". Kero trabaja alegremente a través de lo último de su comida antes de pasar al pastel de manzana.

Rin zumba y se vuelve a sentar, tomando otro bocado de su pastel y reflexionando sobre el asunto.

_'No puedo usar a Time frecuentemente'._ Rin piensa sobre lo mal que se puso y considerando lo peligrosas que pueden ser algunas Cartas, el riesgo de que no funcione es demasiado alto. _'Mejor guardarlo para emergencias mayores._ _ **Las más**_ _grandes'._

Con eso decidido, y su pastel desaparecido junto con el resto de la comida de Kero, Rin se pone de pie, recoge los platos y se despide de Kero. Quien ya esta nuevamente distraído por su juego.

* * *

Yukio no está particularmente contento de que se le haya impedido ayudar a limpiar, pero al mismo tiempo admite que es una buena idea. No solo él tiene mucha tarea para ponerse al día, también la tiene Rin, quien se ve forzado a sacar sus libros y trabajar hasta que llega el momento de dirigirse a Sugar Bell para su próxima lección.

Yukio mira a su hermano quien está haciendo pucheros. "Nii-san, el que te enfuruñes no va a hacer que el trabajo se vaya".

Rin suspira. "Lo sé... realmente no quiero hacerlo..."

"Bueno, eso no cambiará las cosas", señala Yukio, siempre lógico. "Comenzar tu trabajo lo hará".

Rin gime, pero acepta el punto de Yukio, levanta su pluma y frunce el ceño ante su primer problema. Por un momento, toda la habitación se llena solo con el sonido de la respiración, los bolígrafos rascando el papel y Rin murmurando por lo bajo.

"Suramakami-san va a enseñarme cómo hacer donas hoy. Encontró una bandeja de repuesto que me puede dar." menciona Rin, mirando a Yukio. "¿Algún sabor en particular que quieras?"

Yukio lo considera. "Matcha" dice, después de un momento.

Rin sonríe ante eso. "Bueno. Puedo hacer matcha, no hay problema".

Con eso arreglado, Rin frunce el ceño cuando vuelve a su tarea. Yukio suspira cuando los murmullos comienzan de nuevo, pero sigue sonriendo cuando regresa a su propia tarea.

* * *

Hay un cierto elemento natural para los humanos que hace que las personas no noten las cosas a veces, incluso cuando están justo frente a ellos.

Es así como los monjes ni siquiera se cuestionan el por qué Rin está de regreso después de haberse ido a ver a Samurakami Hikari, simplemente asumiendo que se le olvidó algo y tuvo que volver para conseguirlo.

Es tan así que significa que Kero, absorto en su juego, no cuestiona la bolsa de Konpeitō que le entrega Rin como un regalo, antes de irse una vez más; ni siquiera considera el hecho de que a Rin no le guste el Konpeitō y por lo tanto, las posibilidades de que él lo compre son bajas.

Increíble cómo una cosa tan simple puede ser la acumulación a un desastre.

* * *

A medida que la puerta del horno se cierra, Rin suspira y retrocede, quitándose los guantes de cocina y girándose hacia Hikari. "Entonces, ¿qué hacemos mientras esperamos?" Pregunta.

Hikari sonríe. "Creo que un poco de té suena como una buena idea. Y... un pequeño aperitivo."

Rin se anima con eso. Entonces mira a su alrededor y hace una mueca. "Sin embargo, deberíamos limpiar primero".

Hikari se ríe. "Sí, por supuesto."

Hikari se arremanga un poco la blusa y se establece para ayudar a limpiar los mostradores y los platos que se ensuciaron en el proceso de Rin haciendo sus primeras donas. Sólo dos docenas hoy, pero para su sorpresa, se le permite llevárselas todas a casa.

Hikari se limitó a explicar: "Hago un montón de donas y realmente estamos usando los últimos ingredientes antes de que se echen a perder y tenga que comprar más".

Rin lo había aceptado - había sido cuidadoso con todas sus lecciones y comprobaba cada vez que no iba a hacerle las cosas difíciles a Hikari- y trabajo felizmente usando hasta la última gota de los ingredientes para hacer tantas donas como sea posible.

Una vez que la limpieza finaliza,- lo que incluye algo de holgazaneo y a Rin de alguna manera casi prendiéndole fuego a algo-, Rin sigue a Hikari al pequeño cuarto de descanso que tiene para ella y los empleados, ya que la pastelería está oficialmente cerrada a esta hora.

El té es un buen té verde, elaborado de manera suave y profesional por Hikari y ella saca un sabroso mochi que compró recientemente como aperitivo. Ambos son disfrutados por los dos y pasan el rato con conversaciones agradables, aunque a veces Rin pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos y se distrae con la sonrisa de Hikari.

Finalmente, el temporizador que configuro Rin se activa y regresan para recoger las donas, sacándolas de las dos bandejas y dejándolas enfriar. Una vez que se han enfriado lo suficiente para el consumo, la dona especial número 25 se divide entre ellos para una prueba de sabor.

"¡Hmmm!" Hikari se limpia la boca con una servilleta y se gira hacia Rin. "Esto salió maravillosamente. La elección del matcha también fue perfecta".

"Eso es genial". Rin, ruborizado por el cumplido, levanta su propia pieza antes de darle un mordisco y considerarlo. "Oh, yum. Yukio va a amar estas".

"Voy a conseguirte una caja para que las guardes", anuncia Hikari, levantándose. "Volveré en un momento, no te vayas a ningún lado". Ella le guiña un ojo a Rin, quien se sonroja.

Rin sigue con la mirada a Hikari mientras ella se dirige al almacén en un aturdimiento casi hipnótico, y luego se sacude. De pie, Rin recoge sus platos -dos platos y dos tenedores para la prueba de las donas- y se dirige al fregadero, los lava rápidamente y los coloca de nuevo en los armarios y cajones correctos. Luego se dirige hacia las bandejas de las donas.

Rin está terminando de limpiarlas cuando lo siente.

Rin se gira lentamente, dejando la última bandeja de donas en la rejilla de lavado para que se seque, detectando una Carta Sakura. Vacilando por un momento, comprueba la hora y decide que tiene suficiente tiempo para rastrear la Carta y asegurarse de que no está haciendo nada malo.

Al abrir la puerta trasera, Rin mira por el pasillo y suspira aliviado al no ver a Hikari. Bajando suavemente, Rin se mantiene atento a la Carta. Da vuelta en la esquina, justo enfrente del congelador, y se detiene, sorprendido.

Es como mirarse en un espejo, o más bien una fotografía y Rin solo puede tartamudear, "¿Qu-qué?" Antes de que todo lo que reciba sea dolor y caiga al suelo mientras la oscuridad se lo traga.

Sobre él, otro Rin se endereza, sosteniendo un pesado palo en sus manos. El otro Rin gira hacia el congelador y lo abre, luego arrastra al Rin inconsciente. Mirando a su alrededor, tira del verdadero Rin hacia la parte de atrás antes de salir y cerrar la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. Luego saca una Carta y la presiona contra la cerradura de la puerta, donde brilla y después desaparece.

Hecho esto, "Rin" se da la vuelta y regresa a la cocina. Agarrando un bloc de notas y olvidándose de las donas en el estante, garabatea un mensaje para Hikari antes de irse.

Es por lo tanto una cocina vacía a la que Hikari regresa, sorprendida y confundida en ese sentido. "¿A dónde fue Rin-kun?" Se pregunta, colocando la bonita caja que encontró en el mostrador. Ella ve en ese momento la nota dejada y la levanta.

Todo lo que dice es que algo surgió y que Rin tuvo que regresar a casa. Suspirando, Hikari sacude la cabeza ante esto. "Al menos podrías haber esperado hasta que empacara las donas para ti... bueno, se quedarán hasta el lunes".

Con eso decidido, empaca con cuidado las donas en la caja y las pone en la pequeña nevera de la cocina. Mirando el reloj, Hikari sonríe y se dispone a guardar todo y cerrar la pastelería.

Con total desconocimiento de lo que acaba de suceder y de lo que se esconde en la parte posterior de su congelador.

* * *

Yukio levanta la vista cuando Rin entra a la cocina. Habiendo encontrado que era demasiado insoportable estar solo arriba, Yukio se había mudado a la cocina para continuar con su tarea.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, Nii-san." Yukio frunce el ceño ligeramente cuando Rin se sobresalta. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Oh. Solo eres tú Yukio." Rin desliza una sonrisa en su rostro y se frota la nuca. "Lo siento, estaba pensando".

"¿Sobre qué?" Yukio pregunta, mientras Rin va al refrigerador y abre el congelador, sacando una de las paletas de fruta que hizo recientemente.

"Cosas". Rin lo sacude. "De todos modos, ¿en qué estás trabajando?"

"Tarea." Responde Yukio, esperando que Rin haga una mueca.

En cambio, Rin lo mira por encima del hombro con un leve interés en su rostro. "¿De Verdad?"

"... ¿desde cuándo estás interesado en la tarea?" Yukio mira a Rin con suspicacia.

Por un momento él ve algo destellar en la cara de su hermano, luego desaparece. "Nada. Sólo preguntaba. Tal vez tu inteligencia finalmente se me pegue."

Yukio mira a Rin por un largo momento, luego se encoge de hombros. "Muy bien."

Yukio se inclina hacia su tarea mientras Rin se sienta a su lado y parece relajarse un poco, finalmente chupando la paleta de fruta y obviamente disfrutándola. La acción hace fruncir el ceño a Yukio pero él lo descarta.

Es posible que Rin solo quiera saborear la paleta helada por una vez, en lugar de tragar como si tuviera boca y dientes insensibles al frío.

* * *

Rin se despierta lentamente, temblando y preguntándose qué pasó. Gimiendo, se sienta lentamente y mira a su alrededor, pestañeando con ojos cansados.

Se sobresalta y se levanta cuando su memoria vuelve. O al menos lo intenta, casi cayéndose debido a que sus piernas no le responden. Rechinando sus dientes, Rin las golpea para que la sangre circule de nuevo y se levanta lentamente, estremeciéndose.

"L-la puerta..." Rin se gira hacia la puerta, extendiendo una mano temblorosa para escapar del congelador que lo está matando lentamente. Tropezando hacia la puerta, se las arregla para llegar a ella y va a abrirla. Siente la Carta demasiado tarde, cuando un estallido de energía lo arroja hacia atrás.

"Ow." Rin se estremece y se levanta de nuevo, pisoteando con sus pies y metiendo sus manos debajo de sus brazos, todavía temblando. "Qué... esa Carta... se parecía a mí..."

Rin mira a su alrededor y tiene una terrible sensación de hundimiento en su estómago. Sugar Bell está cerrado los domingos, lo que significa que nadie vendrá mañana. Y él ha sido encerrado por una carta, obviamente a propósito.

"¿Está tratando de matarme... y... reemplazarme?" Rin sacude la cabeza y busca sus Cartas, luego se detiene horrorizado cuando se da cuenta de que no las había traído con él hoy. Las tuvo esta mañana, pero después de hablar con Kero las devolvió al Libro. "Maldición..." Rin mira a su alrededor otra vez y trata de pensar. Tiene que haber una salida. Primero...

"¿Qué Carta es esta?" Rin se adelanta de nuevo y extiende sus sentidos, tratando de concentrarse a través del frío y el dolor para descubrir cualquier pista sobre lo que lo mantiene encerrado.

* * *

Kero tiene un momento de confusión mientras mira fijamente el techo. "Ay."

Sentándose, Kero se pregunta por qué está durmiendo en el suelo. Mirando la pantalla frente a él, mira con horror el mensaje de GAME OVER que parpadea en ella. "¿Qué?"

Levantándose, Kero envía la bolsa de Konpeitō volando y se detiene, mirándolos. Extendiendo la mano, coge uno y frunce el ceño. "Alguien... les puso un poco de polvo... Polvo para dormir..." Kero mira a su alrededor y por un momento bendice que, por una vez, estaba tan absorto en su juego que no comió más que unos pocos Konpeitō.

Luego vuela hacia arriba y busca con sus sentidos. Para su sorpresa, siente una Carta. Un justo abajo y activa.

Haciendo una pausa, Kero, lenta y silenciosamente, baja las escaleras, escabulléndose y mirando hacia la sala de estar, donde puede oír risas y voces.

Observando, Kero mira fijamente. Parece que Rin está ahí y completamente bien, hablando con el resto y haciendo pucheros ante algunos comentarios. Puede parecer un poco inusualmente feliz al estar rodeado de todos, a pesar de las burlas que se están produciendo, pero nada que levante banderas rojas para todos los demás.

Pero Kero no siente a Rin. Siente una Carta y es como un puñetazo al estómago.

Rápidamente, antes de que la Carta lo vea despierto, Kero vuela de regreso a la habitación de los niños. Una parada rápida para tomar la funda y llamar a las Cartas para que salgan del Libro y Kero abre la ventana hacia el exterior, volando y buscando a Rin con su magia.

* * *

Rin está perdido, sentándose cerca de la puerta. Tiene demasiado frío para pensar y siente que ha dejado de temblar.

_'Leí algo sobre que eso malo'._ Piensa Rin, tragando. _'Muy malo.'_

"¡Rin!"

Rin parpadea y se levanta lentamente, vacilante. "¿Kero?"

"¡Rin!"

Es Kero. "¡Kero!" Grita Rin, yendo hacia la puerta y golpeándola. Mientras no intente abrirla, la Carta no reacciona. "¡Estoy aquí!"

"¡Rin! ¡Estás bien!" Rin puede escuchar el alivio en la voz de Kero.

"Sí... p-pero no estoy seguro por cuánto tiempo." Rin sopla en sus manos. "Me estoy congelando aquí".

"Mierda... hay una Carta aquí... ¡Rin, es Lock!", Grita Kero. "Vamos, muévete y haz algo al respecto".

"Yo... no sé cómo. No tengo mis Cartas... "

"No los necesitas para esta Carta, ¡vamos Rin piensa! No puedo ayudarte aquí, y desearía poder hacerlo". Kero se escucha triste e incluso enojado por eso.

"No las necesito..." Rin se estremece y mira sus manos. "Mierda... no puedo... cerraduras... algo sobre cerraduras y..." Rin levanta su mano frotando su garganta y agarrando la cadena alrededor de su cuello, lo que lo hace detenerse.

"Llaves..." Rin saca con cuidado la llave y mira la cerradura de la puerta del congelador. Luego respira hondo y sosteniéndola, la observa a través de sus nublados ojos y la empuja hacia la cerradura.

El efecto es inmediato, Rin salta hacia atrás y una extraña forma parecida a un candado aparece, de color verde y con alas. Rin lo ve deambulando y rápidamente se mete entre este y la puerta, actuando por instinto. La Carta se detiene ante eso.

"Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" Rin agarra el báculo y lo gira hacia el candado. "Lock, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Con una brillante luz, Rin recibe una nueva Carta. Una vez hecho esto, Rin se dirige a la puerta que ahora está abierta y tropieza hacia afuera. Kero flota hacia él, el niño cae de rodillas y jadeando, tratando de que la circulación se mueva por su cuerpo. "Vamos Rin. Hay una Carta en casa con tu familia que se parece a ti".

Rin mira hacia arriba, asiente y toma la funda de las cartas ofrecida y se pone de pie. "Correcto. Corramos."

Rin hace eso, aunque después de un momento toma un desvío y logra localizar las donas que hizo. Trabajó mucho en ellas y no las va a olvidar.

* * *

Rin usa a Jump para llegar a su ventana, no está de humor para molestarse en subir. Al entrar en la habitación, Rin coloca las donas en su cama y luego continúa, manteniendo sus pasos lo más suaves posible. Arrastrándose por las escaleras, Rin se da cuenta de que todos se han mudado a la cocina. Y también lo ha hecho su copia, la Carta que simula ser él e irrita a Rin cuando ve lo cerca que está de Yukio.

Sacando una Carta, Rin mira a Kero. Kero suspira pero asiente. El plan de Rin tiene la ventaja de la sorpresa y el shock, lo que debería hacer que la Carta caiga en pánico y huya.

"¡Oi!" Rin irrumpe en la cocina y llama la atención de todos, apuntando directamente a su impostor. "¡Sal de aquí!"

El otro Rin se estremece, mientras todos los demás lo miran fijamente. Seguidamente el otro Rin se gira y corre, Rin persiguiéndolo y lanzando una Carta en el camino. "¡Memory, simplifica esto! ¡Memory!"

El destello de luz estalla y todos en la cocina parpadean, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras la nueva memoria se asienta firmemente en su mente.

Yukio suspira. Había estado preocupado por Rin antes, pero ahora...

"Definitivamente, Nii-san olvidó las donas en las que trabajó tanto..." Yukio se ríe de eso, antes de volver a su tarea una vez más.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rin está persiguiendo al impostor por las calles, molesto por lo rápido que puede moverse. _'Maldita sea, es tan duro como yo... ¿también lo copió?'_ Rin se pregunta antes de llamar una Carta. "¡Jump!"

Las alas surgen en sus zapatos y él usa eso para empujarse hacia adelante, aterrizando frente a la Carta que da un paso atrás. Rin reflexiona sobre lo extraño que es enfrentarse a alguien que se ve exactamente como él.

Se vuelve aún más extraño cuando la Carta saca... ¡¿otra Carta?!

Rin solo tiene un momento para maldecir antes de que la Carta se active y aparezca una extraña mujer resplandeciente. Levantando su mano, ella materializa una flecha.

"Oh, mierda, Arrow... corre Rin!" Kero grita y Rin lo hace rápidamente, llamando a Fly en el camino y acelerando mientras una descarga de flechas mágicas lo persiguen.

Rin se da cuenta de que la copia está a punto de escapar y frunce el ceño, se da la vuelta y vuela directamente hacia su impostor a pesar de que Arrow está en el camino, esquivando la segunda descarga. La vista de eso hace que la Carta huya; y no hacia el monasterio, sino más profundo, hacia un parque cercano.

Rin maldice mientras Arrow lo persigue, mirando hacia atrás para ver otra descarga que se le acerca. "¡Maldita sea, necesito deshacerme de Arrow primero!"

Bajando lentamente, Rin saca otra carta. "¡Shield!"

Arrow se ve sobresaltada cuando su descarga simplemente rebota en Shield, dándole a Rin el tiempo suficiente para llamar a Jump. Dando un salto, inmediatamente llega justo delante de la Carta.

"Arrow, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!" Rin la golpea con el báculo y observa mientras una carta se forma frente a ella, cuando Arrow es introducida en esta. Agarrando la Carta, Rin aterriza nuevamente y rápidamente saca su bolígrafo. Tomándose un momento para no solo etiquetar a Arrow, sino también al previamente capturado Lock, entonces Rin se gira hacia el parque. "¡Fly!" Llama, convocando a la Carta y volviendo a los cielos, buscando con sus sentidos a esa Carta impostora.

Kero lo sigue, empezando a preocuparse por el uso imprudente de las Cartas por parte de Rin. No es que tenga tantas opciones en esta situación, pero Kero espera que no surja la necesidad de usar una Carta de nivel superior.

* * *

El impostor se da la vuelta cuando Rin se acerca a "él" desde el cielo, mirando a Rin con terror mientras se acerca a la Carta.

Kero se queda atrás, no solo porque no está seguro de que deba involucrarse, sino que también _sabe,_ en algún nivel, que no debería. _'Esta es otra prueba para Rin como Cardcaptor'._

Rin se detiene justo en frente de su impostor. "¿Por qué?"

"Rin" se estremece y aparta la vista de él.

"¿Por qué... por qué...?" Rin sacude la cabeza. "Qué demonios. ¿Por qué carajo querías matarme y remplazarme? En algún momento Yukio se va a dar cuenta. Somos gemelos después de todo. ¡Demonios, no pudiste mantener alejado a Kero!

"Rin" mira hacia abajo. "¿Por qué tú?" Es lo que pregunta y Rin tiene un momento para preguntarse si así es como suena. "¿Por qué tú y no Sakura?"

Rin retrocede y mira a su impostor.

"¿Por qué no pudo quedarse Sakura? Ella... ella podría... haberlo hecho... ¿por qué se tuvieron que ir todos?" La Carta exige, con lágrimas brotando en sus (prestados) ojos.

"... No lo sé". Rin mira a la Carta. "¿Me odias?"

El impostor da un paso atrás, sorprendido. "Um... no... no... no te conozco. ¿Cómo puedes... cómo podrías reemplazarlos?

"No lo haré" le dice Rin suavemente. "No los voy a reemplazar". Sonríe. "No puedo. Soy solo yo."

La Carta no dice nada por un largo momento. "Tengo miedo", admite en voz baja.

"Yo también tengo miedo". Rin le confía también. "Pero... voy a intentarlo. Puedes conocerme y... te perdono. Estás asustada, ¿verdad? Y solitaria. Definitivamente estás sola." Se da cuenta Rin mientras habla, recordando lo feliz que estaba el impostor con su familia.

El impostor asiente. "Bien. Entonces... ¿me puedes sellar?"

Rin mira al impostor de arriba a abajo. Siente que es una pregunta trampa y lo considera. _'Qué me estoy perdiendo...'_

Rin es lento para atarlo todo, pero lo hace y mira a la Carta. "Necesito tu nombre primero para poder sellarte".

El impostor sonríe. "Sí". Luego inclina "su" cabeza. "¿Me conoces?"

Rin se ríe. "Por supuesto. Te ves igual que yo. Pero no lo eres. Solo... un..." Rin se detiene, buscando la palabra correcta. "Esp... Espejo".

Un destello de luz hace que la copia se transforme en una bella mujer. Flotando en el aire, con largos cabellos de color verde mar que fluyen a su alrededor - algunos de los cuales están amarrados en dos pulcras cintas verdes- y llevando un espejo. En su frente hay tres triángulos y sus ojos verdes miran a Rin. Hay un poco de tristeza en ellos, pero también esperanza.

Rin le sonríe a Mirror y levanta su báculo. "Mirror, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

* * *

Yukio arquea las cejas al ver a Rin escabullirse dentro. "¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en conseguir las donas? Sabes que Tou-san se va a enfadar contigo cuando se entere."

Rin se estremece y mira el comedor que está justo afuera. "¿Por qué no estás allí?"

"Vine a tomar una bebida", explica Yukio, sosteniendo el vaso de jugo. "Entonces, ¿dónde están esas donas?"

Rin bendice el hecho de que primero se coló por las escaleras para tomar las donas antes de entrar en la planta baja, ya que puede revelar la caja de donas a Yukio.

"Se ven maravillosas". A continuación Yukio coloca la caja en el mostrador y agarra a Rin, arrastrándolo hacia la mesa. "¡Tou-san, Nii-san está en casa!"

"¡Ya era hora! ¡Terminamos haciendo la cena sin ti!" Shirō mira a Rin por detrás de sus gafas. "¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

Rin se estremece y se frota la nuca. "Lo siento, olvidé que Samurakami-san ya había cerrado... Tuve que encontrar la llave de repuesto de la que me habló". ' _Y ella de hecho, tiene una llave de repuesto'._ Piensa Rin alegremente. Con un poco de suerte, Memory no será necesario para suavizar algunos de los baches entre lo que sucedió y lo que las personas deberían recordar.

"¿Oh? ¡Bueno, ahora que has vuelto ve a comer! ¡Necesitas la comida!"

Rin pone los ojos en blanco pero toma asiento y se sumerge en la comida. Tiene que reprimir un bostezo por un momento, pero por lo demás, pasa a través de la cena con facilidad. Las donas matcha son bien recibidas una vez que Rin va a buscarlas, todas las personas obtienen una y aún queda un montón extra para más tarde.

Pero Rin se encuentra cabeceando en ese momento. Shirō lo nota así que Rin se disculpa antes de que haya demasiadas personas cerniéndose sobre él.

_'No es mi culpa, el que tuviera que usar las Cartas...'_ Rin bosteza mientras sube las escaleras, pensando en los eventos que sucedieron no hace mucho tiempo. _'Al menos logré evitar las Cartas de alto nivel...'_

Por lo que dijo Kero, dormirá más profundamente esta noche, pero de lo contrario debería estar bien.

_'Exactamente lo que necesito'._ Rin vuelve a bostezar y se obliga a cambiarse a su pijama.

Está casi dormido antes de que su cabeza golpee la almohada. Pero sonríe mientras duerme y el paquete de Cartas brilla de una manera reconfortante mientras sus nuevas Cartas se comunican con el resto y se acomodan en su nueva vida.


	22. Chapter 22

En este punto ya es oficialmente invierno, aunque no hay señales de nieve. Pero los árboles desnudos se extienden hacia el cielo y el frío parece enfriar a las personas sin importar cuántas capas estén vistiendo. Sólo los calentadores eléctricos y el kotatsu pueden mantenerlo a uno completamente caliente.

El primero se encuentra a máxima potencia en la sala de arte, ya que la clase de Rin tiene una clase especial de arte como preparación para el próximo Festival de Invierno.

_'Extrañamente nunca pensé en ello, pero me pregunto cuándo se hizo habitual que los principales festivales fueran verano e invierno...'_ Rin lo considera por un momento, lanzando suavemente la arcilla entre sus manos antes de comenzar a darle forma.

Resulta que mira a Yukio y sofoca un resoplido. "¿Qué se supone que es eso?"

Yukio se queda mirando el deforme resultado que tiene. "Un pájaro."

Rin entrecierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza. "Bueno, si lo miro con cuidado se parece _ligeramente_ a un pingüino."

Yukio frunce el ceño y aplasta el "pájaro", reiniciando desde el principio. Rin se ríe y vuelve a su arcilla, que lentamente comienza a tomar la forma de una criatura con forma de león con alas. Comparado con la de Yukio, la de Rin en realidad se parece a lo que pretende ser y de hecho, es bastante bonita.

"Está bien, Yukio" dice Rin después de que Yukio hace un ruido frustrado y comienza de nuevo. "No eres el único a quien no le está yendo bien aquí".

Rin hace un gesto hacia Miharu y otra chica, que parecen estar haciendo el peor pescado de la historia o unos panqueques de aspecto muy extraño. Yukio suspira y se gira para centrarse en su pájaro.

Rin suspira. _'Genial, está en un estado anímico de_ ** _no puedo perder'_** _._ "No es una competencia. Solo estamos haciendo decoraciones para que sean colgadas en el Festival de Invierno. Nadie está realmente esperando obras maestras".

Yukio observa el resultado de Rin, que más bien parece una obra maestra y se vuelve hacia su ave deforme con una nueva mirada de resolución.

Rin vuelve a suspirar, pero decide dejarlo caer. Obteniendo un mondadientes, Rin comienza a trabajar lentamente en los detalles del león alado. Apresurarse no lo llevará a ningún lado y solo están haciendo las criaturas de arcilla hoy.

Mañana se habrán secado y serán lo suficientemente sólidas como para que no se pueda manipular más su apariencia. Lo cual es necesario si van a ser pintadas.

**Capítulo 22: Salpicadura de pintura**

Yukio sale enfadado del aula de arte, Rin lo sigue con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. "Oh, vamos Yukio, no está tan mal".

"Estaba tratando de hacer un cisne", se queja Yukio.

Rin suda. _'Bueno... el profesor tiene razón, en realidad parece un pingüino...'_

"B-bueno, al menos hiciste algo que se parece a un animal" señala Rin.

Yukio suspira y Rin decide dejar el tema atrás, agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Yukio y arrastrándolo.

"¡Oye!"

Rin pone los ojos en blanco. "Es la hora del almuerzo, vamos a la tienda de conveniencia y tomaremos una bebida caliente para mantenernos calientes".

"¡Entonces déjame ir!" Yukio se desenreda de su hermano, enderezándose la camisa y luego se prepara para caminar al lado de su hermano, viéndose irritado.

Rin gira cuidadosamente la cabeza para que Yukio no vea su sonrisa. Al salir del edificio y temblando de frío, los dos salen del campus en dirección a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana. Aparentemente, no son los únicos que pensaron en conseguir una bebida caliente, ya que Rin se da cuenta de que la tienda está repleta de otros estudiantes.

Finalmente, logran llegar al mostrador y Yukio pide un café para él y un té con leche para Rin. Rin empuja el dinero para el té con leche a Yukio antes de que pueda protestar y acepta felizmente sus bebidas mientras Yukio las paga.

Yukio mira a Rin y toma su café, Rin se lo entrega antes de que algo se derrame.

Al ver a Yukio tomar un sorbo Rin hace una mueca. "Puaj. ¿Cómo puedes tolerar eso? Especialmente sin endulzante".

"Es un sabor adulto, Nii-san". Es el comentario seco de Yukio, lo que hace que Rin haga un puchero y se gire hacia su té con leche caliente y pretenda ignorar a su hermano.

Capta la sonrisa de Yukio antes de que pueda ocultarla y él mismo tiene que ocultar una sonrisa.

_'Bueno. Está de buen humor nuevamente. Eso siempre es bueno'._

* * *

Las clases de la tarde vuelven al horario regular, el 1-B no necesita regresar al salón de arte hasta mañana.

De hecho, nadie necesita usar esa aula de arte específica hoy, dejando la habitación sola y cerrándola después de que el 1-B haya terminado con la limpieza.

Dicho esto, no es raro que nadie se percate de la luz que brilla debajo de la puerta y el sonido de risitas que emana desde dentro, junto con un extraño ruido de zapping que también suena casi como si pintura fuera salpicada alrededor.

* * *

Para ser justos, Shirō está haciendo todo lo posible para contener su risa.

"Pfftt... ¿así es como terminó?" Shirō sacude la cabeza. "Oh cálmate Yukio, no es un gran problema. No puedes ser bueno en todo".

"Sí." Izumi sonríe, levantando la vista de lo que sea en lo que está trabajando. Rin no puede verlo del todo, pero sospecha que está arreglando un rasgón en su sotana. "Además, los pingüinos te quedan mejor."

Yukio lo mira con sospecha. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Bien--"

"¡Oh, lo sé!" Rin interviene, sonriendo ampliamente. "¡Por Yuki!"

Hay un momento en que Yukio solo mira a Rin en completo silencio, luego golpea a su hermano en la cabeza.

"¡Ay! Oye, ¿Por qué fue eso?" Rin hace un puchero, frotándose la cabeza. El hecho de que todos se estén riendo ahora de ambos gemelos no ayuda.

Yukio pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta, sube las escaleras para trabajar en su tarea y evitar al grupo mientras Rin e Izumi comienzan a discutir y Shirō se pregunta en voz alta de quién es el turno de manejar la cena.

"¡¿No es el tuyo Oyaji?!"

* * *

La primera clase del día es la clase especial de arte, algo que Yukio espera terminar lo más rápido posible. Aunque, para ser honesto, también lo hace Rin por una razón ligeramente diferente, es que a él no le gusta lo gruñón que se pone Yukio en la clase a la vez que no está deseoso de pintar.

_'No soy muy bueno en eso...'_ Rin nunca ha pintado esculturas antes, pero teniendo en cuenta que Rin nunca pudo realmente concentrarse o lo que sea en lo que respecta a la mayoría de las habilidades artísticas, a excepción de esculpir, sus posibilidades son básicamente que a pesar de que la escultura se vea agradable la pintura puesta en ella hará que se vea estúpida.

Por supuesto, eso es dejado a un lado cuando lo primero que escuchan al entrar en el aula es al profesor de arte despotricando.

Por un momento, miran fijamente al hombre mayor que está despotricando y gritándole a uno de los trabajadores de mantenimiento, entonces Yukio se da cuenta de lo que está pasando.

"Pero qué..." Yukio parpadea y apenas resiste la tentación de frotarse los ojos, sorprendido y confundido por lo que ve. Rin deja escapar un silbido bajo, mirando alrededor de la sala de arte.

Todas las esculturas han sido pintadas. Y muy bien de hecho. En realidad, Rin se da cuenta de que todas las esculturas se ven bien, de muy buena calidad, incluidas algunas de las peores cosas como el pez de Miharu. La escultura de Yukio todavía se ve como un pingüino, pero es un pingüino de mejor apariencia.

"Esto es súper raro". Rin retrocede para permitir que más estudiantes ingresen para ver qué es lo que ha pasado, se acomoda en la parte de atrás y mira las esculturas. Al escuchar, él puede oír la confusión, pero también la felicidad por lo que encuentran.

"Mucho mejor para el festival". Una niña declara en voz alta, recibiendo sonidos y asentimientos de acuerdo con ello. "Podemos usarlas como decoración especial sin vergüenza".

Desafortunadamente el maestro no está de acuerdo. Al parecer, espera que nadie haga trampa y los acusa de ser perezosos.

'¡ _Oi_ _,_ _oi_ _,_ _oi_ _!'_ Rin frunce el ceño al ver al maestro y a los estudiantes que ahora están discutiendo entre sí. _'Todos trabajamos duro..._ _seguro_ _, nadie pintó nada y todo fue retocado después, pero eso no es tan malo'._

Sin embargo, todo esto es muy confuso y Rin apenas logra rescatar a su león y al pingüino de Yukio mientras todas las esculturas son tiradas en favor de hacer todo de nuevo, el profesor se niega a ceder ante el tema.

* * *

Tsukishiro levanta las cejas cuando su clase entra después de la clase de arte, luciendo muy molestos. "O cielos. ¿Qué pasó?"

"El estúpido maestro nos hizo rehacer todas las esculturas..." se queja Rin en respuesta, sorprendentemente haciendo que el resto de la clase -por una vez- esté de acuerdo con él.

"Sí, y todo se veía muy bien". Otra compañera de clase, una chica llamada Harada Rika quien también es representante de la clase, exclama en voz alta, obteniendo más sonidos de acuerdo del resto.

"¿De Verdad? ¿Qué pasó?" Pregunta Tsukishiro, mientras abre su libro y busca la lección de hoy.

"No tengo idea", admite Rika, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero cuando llegamos, todas las esculturas no solo estaban arregladas sino pintadas muy bien. Parece que alguien decidió ayudar, pero no tengo idea de quién. Debió haberlo hecho ayer."

"Sí, el que hayan arreglado las esculturas ayer suena bien. Pero la pintura no se pudo hacer hasta que la escuela fue cerrada" señala Miharu, recibiendo murmullos de acuerdo.

Rika lo considera. "¿Tal vez un equipo de dos personas?"

Mientras la clase discute todo este evento, tratando de descubrir el misterio detrás de todo el asunto, Tsukishiro mira al pensativo Rin y sonríe.

_'Parece que ya tienes una buena idea de lo que realmente está detrás de esto...'_ entonces Tsukishiro aplaude y llama la atención de la clase. "Dejen la especulación para más tarde. Estamos en la clase de historia en este momento, así que concentrémonos en eso".

Un coro de "sí" es su respuesta y todos se acomodan rápidamente en sus asientos y se preparan para la clase nuevamente, aunque Tsukishiro ve que algunos todavía hablan en la parte de atrás. Ella los interrumpe con gracia recordándoles a todos el examen sorpresa de hoy, obteniendo miradas de horror de todos al unísono.

Tsukishiro mantiene su sonrisa serena y se pregunta cómo será el mañana.

* * *

La escuela vibra durante el almuerzo mientras se cuenta lo que sucedió en la clase especial de arte. Abundan los rumores, la gente trata de averiguar quién pudo haberlo hecho.

La mayoría asume que uno o más de los miembros del club de arte estuvieron involucrados, a pesar de sus protestas de lo contrario.

Abe Eiji sin embargo, mira la información que ha reunido y frunce el ceño al pensarlo. _'Antes de todo esto no lo habría considerado pero...'_

Eiji suspira y mira hacia donde puede ver a Naoko hablando con sus amigas, justo a través de la puerta de su aula. Técnicamente, ella le pago para que confirmara cualquier cosa que tenga un origen "sobrenatural". Sin embargo, Eiji tiene un sentimiento extraño que lo hace dudar.

Alejándose, Eiji se marcha, sin pensar realmente a dónde va hasta que encuentra que sus pasos lo llevan a una clase específica. Mirando dentro, ve a Rin hablando con su hermano, moviendo exageradamente los brazos, mientras come su propio bento.

Eiji mira hacia abajo para ver la extraña funda, ligeramente escondida por el uniforme de Rin, la cual sabe que contiene cartas muy extrañas y probablemente mágicas.

"No puedo creerlo... todo ese trabajo duro por el desagüe..." Eiji se voltea para ver a Miharu lloriqueando y colapsando dramáticamente sobre su escritorio. "Ugh, creo que mi nueva escultura es incluso peor que la de la última vez".

"Dímelo a mí... ugh, es tan difícil hacer las cosas cuando todo estaba bien antes..." Su amigo está de acuerdo.

Eiji mira de nuevo a Rin y ve el pingüino que le está entregando a su hermano –quien se ve avergonzado y trata de evitar tomarlo-, obviamente de las esculturas que fueron "manipuladas" considerando el diseño y el trabajo de pintura.

A continuación, Eiji se aleja de la puerta y se marcha, deslizándose a través de su smartphone en busca de otras maneras de obtener dinero de los estudiantes de esta escuela.

* * *

Shirō levanta la vista después de admirar las dos esculturas que sus hijos hicieron para mirarlos, conmocionado por lo que le acababan de decir. "Esa es probablemente la cosa más rara que he escuchado y te digo que he escuchado muchas cosas extrañas".

Rin expresa su incredulidad ante eso, afirmando que "¡solo eres un viejo aburrido Oyaji!" Y Shirō lo atrapa en una llave de cabeza, con un desenfreno salvaje y gritos como resultado. Yukio solo suspira y se recuesta, mirando las esculturas que Rin "rescató" y preguntándose sobre el incidente.

_'Honestamente, no hay ningún tipo de demonio que pueda hacer eso'._ Yukio da vueltas en su cabeza una lista mental de todos los demonios "útiles" que conoce, mientras Rin se escapa del agarre de Shirō y se convierte en un combate de lucha libre improvisado que hace que los otros monjes se aparten del camino. _'No. La mayoría de los demonios que podrían ser útiles no realizan ese tipo de asistencia. Se trata más de limpiar o cocinar. Ayudando con las tareas domésticas'._

Ausentemente, Yukio esquiva la pila rodante que es su hermano y su padre adoptivo, dirigiéndose a un lugar más despejado.

"Entonces... ¿quieres apostar?" Le ofrece Nagatomo, sonriendo.

Yukio suspira y rueda los ojos. "... Nii-san va a ganar".

Algunas sonrisas provienen de eso y las apuestas se inician, no con dinero, sino con tareas domésticas y favores y Yukio se establece viendo a Rin y Shirō "luchar".

Los gritos de consternación cuando Rin logra que Shirō se rinda y Yukio se gire para recoger sus "ganancias" hacen que el joven exorcista sonría.

Por parte de Rin y Shirō, intercambian miradas confundidas. Entonces Rin comprueba la hora. "Aaaa... mierda. Será mejor que empiece con la cena o tendremos jodidos fideos instantáneos".

Eso hace que todo el grupo se mueva, discutiendo sobre quiénes hacen las tareas de la cena esta vez y confundiendo a Rin por cómo de repente es Izumi quien lo está ayudando. ¿No era Kyōdō hoy?

* * *

Kero mira hacia arriba mientras juega un juego. A diferencia de las otras veces, hoy está usando un dispositivo portátil y parece bastante feliz con él, a pesar de ser un juego menos orientado a la acción.

"Entonces alguien vino e hizo todo esto por ti..." Kero examina al león alado y sacude la cabeza. "Me temo que no puedo sentir nada de magia. Debió haber tenido mucho tiempo para desvanecerse y con la línea de ley en la que se encuentra tu escuela..."

"Me lo imaginé." Rin suspira y coloca la escultura en la mesa cercana. "Así que esperaré a mañana para ver si vuelve a suceder".

"¿Crees que podría pasar?" pregunta Kero, mirando su juego y frunciendo el ceño ante las opciones ofrecidas. _'Veamos... acusar al juez es una buena idea o no...'_

Rin se encoge de hombros y enciende la otra consola portátil que tiene. Es la más vieja y la que él y Yukio compartían antes y cree que Yukio no se quejará de que la haya usado, a pesar de que obtuvieron una extra durante el verano.

Sonriendo, Rin se prepara para una noche de juegos tranquila.

Aunque cuando Kero comienza a maldecir y blasfemar su juego, e incluso se echa a reír en un momento dado, Rin reconsidera la parte "tranquila" de sus planes nocturnos.

* * *

De vuelta en la escuela, con la noche cubriendo todo el campus en un suave abrazo, todo está tranquilo. A excepción de una habitación.

En la sala de arte, una ruidosa conmoción está sucediendo igual que el día anterior. Pero no es como la última vez.

El ruido parece casi hostil, vibrando en lugar de risas y la luz es demasiado fuerte, lo suficientemente brillante como para doler. El sonido del zapping está acompañado por el sonido de cosas que se rompen y se destruyen.

Y continúa toda la noche.

* * *

"Kero, no creo que sea una buena idea". Rin mira entre el "animal de peluche" y Yukio, que está en la puerta principal, hablando con Shirō.

Kero asoma la cabeza del bolso de Rin. "Tal vez. Pero tengo una idea sobre esto, así que también voy a ir".

Rin gime. "Trata de no roncar... la última vez que viniste conmigo fuiste tan ruidoso que no puedo creer que logré evitar un problema mayor..." _'Nuevamente, fue durante la clase de_ _Tsukishiro_ _-sensei...'_ Rin reflexiona. Él no lo había sabido en ese entonces, pero ella debe haber sabido que era Kero y por eso se no lo señalo.

"¿Nii-san?" Rin salta y le sonríe ampliamente a Yukio.

"H-hey Yukio! ¡Vámonos ya!" Rin comienza a marchar, Yukio lo sigue mientras mira con ligera sospecha las payasadas de Rin.

Pero Yukio se relaja lentamente cuando Rin parece volver a su actitud normal, pensando que era cosa de una sola vez.

"... así que básicamente es una estupidez, usar tanto ajo a pesar de lo que dice la receta y es por eso que estábamos discutiendo". Rin acaba de terminar de explicar mientras pone sus zapatillas en el casillero y saca su uwabaki. Poniéndose en marcha, Rin está a punto de agregar algo más cuando es interrumpido.

"¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Ese grito, hace eco a través de la escuela y hace saltar a todos. Rin termina brincando en la dirección de la voz y antes de que Yukio pueda dejar salir algo más que "¡Nii-san!" en señal de protesta, se dirige hacia donde esta proviene.

Rin derrapa a la vuelta de la esquina, su bolso vuela detrás de él con Kero emitiendo sonidos quejumbrosos por los movimientos bruscos y se da cuenta de que el grito vino de la sala de arte en la que estaba ayer. La puerta está completamente abierta y Rin, que finalmente está desacelerando, puede escuchar aún más gritos.

Pero suenan más enojados que asustados.

"¡Nii-san!" Yukio finalmente alcanza a su hermano y se detiene a su lado, su uwabaki zapateando un poco mientras se detiene.

"¿Yukio?" Rin mira de reojo a su hermano. "¿Por qué me seguiste?"

Yukio no se molesta en responder, ya que otros estudiantes comienzan a reunirse. Mirando a su alrededor, Rin suspira y da un paso adelante para ver dentro de la sala de arte. Y mira fijamente, aturdido.

El lugar parece haber sido golpeado por un desastre. La pintura está sobre cada pared, goteando sobre ellas y pareciera que alguien salpicó pintura alrededor del lugar. Las mesas de trabajo se han volcado y las sillas parecen estar rotas en ciertos casos. Todos los materiales de arte han sido esparcidos por todo el lugar, algunas cosas como los pinceles están rotos en pedazos o incluso destrozados en piezas.

Esto incluye las esculturas que el 1-B realizo ayer.

"Fuera del camino". Otro maestro empuja a través de la multitud de estudiantes, Rin y Yukio retroceden para que pueda ver lo que está pasando. "Tanaka-sensei que es... oh mi señor". Él mira con horror el estado no solo de la clase, sino del enfadado y aun gritando Tanaka.

Sacudiéndose el shock, se dirige a los estudiantes. "¡A clase! En este instante, ¿a menos que a todos les gustaría quedarse después de la escuela por llegar tarde?"

Eso hace que los estudiantes se dispersen, Rin es el más lento en irse. Tan sigilosamente cómo le es posible, Rin levanta su bolso y le susurra a Kero. "Eso..."

"Una Carta." confirma Kero, asomando su cabeza solo un poco fuera del bolso para que Rin pueda escucharlo. "Artist de hecho. Debe haber querido ayudar pero bueno..." Kero suspira. "Ella odia que la gente desprecie su trabajo o haga algo para cambiarlo. Así que..."

"Perdió la paciencia". Rin se da cuenta, luego suspira. "Tendré que volver esta noche y ver cómo arreglar esto..."

"Sí... a este ritmo, solo seguirá escalando..." Kero murmura mientras Rin se dirige a su clase y se desliza hacia abajo para esconderse en el bolso de Rin. La campana suena en ese momento y Rin no tiene más remedio que centrarse en el trabajo escolar, a pesar de estar preocupado por la Carta que se encuentra actualmente en la escuela.

* * *

Rin tiene razón en preocuparse. A lo largo del día, varios grafitis aparecen en toda la escuela, junto con algunas cosas rotas. Cosas como los proyectos de arte y la sala del club de arte que fue destruida y Rin no puede evitar hacer una mueca de dolor en cada ocasión. No hay manera de que pueda hacerlo durante el día, por lo que Rin tiene que aguantar y esperar hasta la noche.

"Odio esto". Rin gime y se recuesta. Actualmente está en el techo de la escuela, algo que todos los demás están evitando. Yukio fue llamado de repente por su escuela cram por algún tipo de emergencia – la cual a Rin no le importa-, dejando a Rin solo para el almuerzo.

_'Ni siquiera se llevó su bento con él'._ Rin se queja para sí mismo.

Con el deseo de alejarse de la conversación y el enloquecimiento general que está ocurriendo, Rin decidió que el aislamiento es lo mejor. El hecho de que Kero pueda volar alrededor - y comerse lo que habría sido el bento de Yukio- es una ventaja, ya que Rin realmente necesita hablar con el guardián.

_'Pero aah... ¿Cómo empiezo?'_ Rin mira a Kero, que está felizmente devorando la comida ofrecida y recuerda esas veces que se ha sentido asustado o preocupado por Rin. A Rin no le gusta que los demás se preocupen, pero esta pregunta podría provocar eso.

Kero nota que Rin quiere hablar con él y tiene una muy buena idea de qué pregunta quiere hacer. El guardián no está seguro de cómo se supone que debe responder a la pregunta de Rin, así que solo se enfoca en el aquí y el ahora y en el encantador bento.

En poco tiempo, el tiempo para hablar pasa cuando suena la campana del almuerzo, Rin empaca y Kero se esconde en el bolso de Rin.

Pero, no obstante, la pregunta se cierne sobre ellos.

_¿Qué es tan importante sobre esto que debo hacerlo solo?_

* * *

Esa noche, Rin vuela a la escuela sintiéndose un poco nostálgico. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo hizo y se instala en el patio en silencio. No solo trajo las Cartas y a Kero, sino también otra cosa que espera pueda calmar a Artist el tiempo suficiente para que pueda sellar la Carta.

Como de costumbre, la escuela está en silencio cuando Rin entra. Dudando, Rin cambia sus zapatos por su uwabaki como lo haría en un día normal. Tiene la sensación de que no necesitará salir afuera, excepto después de que haya terminado.

Kero observa, en silencio, y luego mira hacia el exterior, donde puede ver a Tsukishiro parada en el patio. Entonces se gira y sigue a Rin mientras comienza a caminar en silencio por el pasillo hacia la sala de arte.

La luz que brilla debajo de la puerta es la única señal que necesita Rin, la abre y ve a Artist de inmediato.

El primer pensamiento es el de un hada, recordándole a Rin a Repair y Sweet, aunque esta está usando un vestido de color arco iris. Las alas son como la de las mariposas, en su mayoría de color negro con manchas rojas y rayas brillantes. Artist está por supuesto, empuñando un pincel, uno de tamaño completo lo que se ve incómodo en comparación con su tamaño.

Ella le frunce el ceño a Rin y emite un zumbido enojado arremetiendo con su pincel. Rin se agacha justo a tiempo para evitar que su cara esté cubierta de pintura, aunque Kero no es tan afortunado.

"¡Woah! ¡Cálmate!" Rin le pide a la Carta, agachándose para evitar más pintura y ¿eso es brillo? Sí, brillo.

Rin mira detrás de él y termina riéndose por cómo se ve Kero, cubierto de pintura rosa, verde y naranja con un brillo muy centelleante en la parte superior.

En ese momento, Rin es cubierto con pintura azul, lo que detiene su risa. El hecho de que sea seguido por un brillo rojo centelleante no ayuda y pronto Kero también se está riendo.

Rin no hace nada por un largo momento, entonces se pone de pie. "Eso es todo."

"¡Bubbles... limpia este desorden!" Rin desciende su báculo y la Carta estalla en luz luz, Artist solo tiene un momento para darse cuenta de lo que va a pasar cuando se ve rodeada por burbujas rosadas.

Artist sale disparada de las burbujas, jadeando, solo para correr directamente hacia Rin, quien rápidamente la atrapa con sus manos. "¡Ja!" Rin mira hacia la problemática Carta, limpia de toda la sucia pintura que era pegajosa e incómoda y sacude la cabeza. "Yeesh, ¿no puedes calmarte por un momento?"

Artist sigue luchando, todavía haciendo ese zumbido enojado. Rin suspira, incapaz de dejarla ir sin tener que volver a perseguirla y se gira hacia Kero. "¡Oye, trae las cosas que traje!"

Kero dice algo acerca de no ser un recadero - obviamente no está contento por lo de Bubbles-, pero Rin lo ignora, se establece sentado contra la pared y espera. "Shhh..." Rin intenta calmar a la Carta, que todavía está luchando contra él. Rin le da una suave sonrisa, ajustando su agarre para que siga siendo firme pero con suerte más gentil con ella.

"¿Esto es lo que querías Rin?" Kero coloca las dos esculturas - el pingüino y el león alado- y mira a Rin.

Artist se había girado ante el sonido de la voz de Kero y ahora las está contemplando. La sonrisa de Rin se ensancha. "Ves. Está bien. Estoy bastante seguro de que no soy el único que las guardó. Vi a muchos otros rescatar todo tu trabajo duro".

Rin observa mientras las alas negras y rojas de Artist cambian lentamente de color, adquiriendo una tonalidad amarilla y azul más calmante. Rin toma eso como una buena señal y la libera. Artist flota sobre las esculturas y las rodea, sonriendo alegremente al verlas.

"Ves... mucho mejor". Rin se pone de pie lentamente y Artist se levanta para flotar frente a él. Ella le hace una reverencia y Rin se ríe.

"Bien. Artist, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Rin atrapa la Carta de Artist sin problemas y luego sonríe a Kero. "Ves. Fácil."

"Sí, sí... aunque, ¿tuviste que usar a Bubbles?" Se queja Kero. Rin se ríe de nuevo y se agacha para recoger las esculturas y frunce el ceño al pensar.

_'Me pregunto qué vamos a hacer con el festival...'_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Takada-sensei - también conocido como el profesor de arte- está desesperado por los preparativos del festival. El 1-B ya no puede reservar la sala de arte y las esculturas tampoco están listas para ser exhibidas.

"Sabes, todo esto podría evitarse si nos dejas usar la primera ronda de esculturas" señala Rika, muy molesta. Ella sostiene una bolsa grande en sus manos y mira al maestro pacientemente, esperando su decisión.

"... tienes razón." Takada suspira. "Pero con todas ellas desaparecidas, no sirve de nada".

Rika toma eso como una indicación para no solo colocar la bolsa en su escritorio, sino también para derramar su contenido.

La mandíbula de Takada cae. Cada primera escultura está ahí y mira hacia una Rika con aire de suficiencia.

"Recolecté casi todas cuando las tiraste" dice Rika con aire de suficiencia. "El resto las obtuve de aquellos que rescataron sus esculturas antes que yo lo hiciera".

Takada la mira por un momento, luego suspira y pone la escultura en sus manos - la de un tanuki- nuevamente en la bolsa y las desliza todas hacia el interior. "Muy bien. Vamos a utilizar estas".

Rika sonríe, acepta la bolsa con una reverencia y luego sale de la oficina de los maestros.

En cuanto sale, la recibe toda la clase, quienes esperan escuchar las noticias.

"Entonces, ¿qué dijo él?" Pregunta Miharu.

Rika sonríe ampliamente. "¡Tenemos luz verde!"

Los gritos estallan en la clase y dentro de la oficina de los maestro, Tsukishiro reprime una risita mientras Takada enrojece de vergüenza.

_'Me alegra que todo haya funcionado'._ Piensa ella, volviendo a los papeles que necesita calificar.

En el exterior, Rin también está sonriendo y pensando alegremente sobre el próximo festival. "¡Hurra! Funcionó."

Yukio se ajusta las gafas. "Fue idea tuya Nii-san... ¿por qué no lo hiciste y me pediste que se lo digiera a Harada-san?"

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Soy yo, por supuesto. Nadie lo habría aceptado si hubiera venido de mí. Y de todos modos, Harada es la representante de la clase, ella debería ser quien lo haga".

Yukio acepta el razonamiento, aunque le duele un poco pensar que Rin todavía es temido por sus compañeros de clase.

Rin lo rechaza a favor de obtener su león alado y el pingüino de Yukio mientras las esculturas se reparten entre la clase.

No ayuda a la reputación de Rin si se detiene en ello, por lo que Rin decide no molestarse con eso.

Él tiene cosas más importantes con las que tratar después de todo.


	23. Chapter 23

Es un día muy inusual para Rin. No porque este persiguiendo una Carta, sino porque lo hace a plena luz del día. En el mejor de los casos, Rin tiende a manejar este tipo de cosas por la noche cuando no hay muchos testigos.

Por otra parte, es Sleep a quien Rin está actualmente persiguiendo, por lo que podría ser la razón por la que es una cuestión de día.

"¡Allí!" indica Kero, Rin mira por encima del montón de gente durmiendo sobre la que está volando para detectar a la traviesa Carta tipo hada que está dando vueltas alrededor y poniendo a todos los asistentes del festival a dormir. La pequeña hada levanta la vista y ve a Rin, huyendo nuevamente para escapar de él.

Rin no lo permitirá. "¡Viento, sé una cadena vinculante! ¡Windy!". Descartando a Fly a favor de la Carta de nivel superior, la hermosa mujer que representa a Windy fluye fuera y se lanza tras Sleep.

Rin tampoco se detiene, corriendo en la dirección opuesta y girando hacia donde espera que Windy persiga a Sleep.

Rin se ilumina cuando nota que tiene razón y usa a Fly una vez más para llegar a un tejado cercano. Sleep tiene un momento para verlo y se ralentiza instintivamente. Más que suficiente tiempo para que Windy la atrape y la envuelva.

"Sleep, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!" La Carta es capturada rápidamente y Rin, aún en el tejado, atrapa la Carta con facilidad. "Eso es un alivio."

"Y que lo digas". Kero suspira y mira hacia el recinto, donde la gente se despierta lentamente y confundida. "Eso casi mata los preparativos del festival".

"Oh, sí..." Rin termina de etiquetar a Sleep como suya y la desliza en su bolso. "Sera mejor que baje y tú Kero, deberías volver al aula y esconderte de nuevo".

Kero sacude la cabeza. "¡No! Con toda la gente corriendo, no podré volver sin ser atrapado. Voy a tener que quedarme contigo."

Rin gime ante eso, pero reconoce el punto. "Quédate quieto y trata de no ser descubierto". Rin abre su chaqueta escolar. "Eso debería ser lo suficientemente bueno".

Kero se sumerge allí y se acomoda en una posición cómoda, Rin se ríe un poco ya que por un breve instante le hace cosquillas. Volviendo a cerrar la chaqueta, pero manteniendo la parte superior abierta solo un poco más de lo que usualmente lo hace, Rin mira las decoraciones festivas a su alcance y reflexiona sobre el próximo festival.

Entonces se gira y baja las escaleras, con la esperanza de tener la oportunidad de ayudar si puede.

**Capítulo 23: La Amenaza Ardiente**

"Aaah... hace frío". Rin exhala sobre sus manos enguantadas y las frota, luego mira a su alrededor. A pesar del frío, el Festival de invierno está en pleno apogeo, con braseros colocados cuidadosamente alrededor para calentar el lugar y evitar que el evento se enfríe demasiado.

Muchas familias han venido, junto con niños de todas las edades. Pero Rin no está realmente sorprendido. A diferencia del Festival de verano, que se realiza separado por escuelas, todos los Festivales de invierno de las escuelas de Southern Cross, desde las primarias hasta las secundarias, se llevan a cabo juntos como uno solo. Rin no está muy seguro de por qué los Festivales de Verano todavía son separados considerando todo, pero de alguna manera el Festival de Invierno es el gran evento de las escuelas de Southern Cross.

_'Bueno, no me quejo'._ Piensa Rin alegremente, buscando algo para comer. Se separó de Yukio debido a que él estaba trabajando en el café ahora que la clase 1-B está participando, pero a Rin no le importa.

_'Es un poco triste que_ _Oyaji_ _no pudiera venir'._ _Piensa_ Rin merodeando y finalmente detectando un buen puesto que está vendiendo nikuman recién preparado y haciendo fila para ello. _'Pero no se puede combatir contra un resfriado así'._

Debido a que Shirō está enfermo, les dio un montón de dinero a ambos niños y les dijo que se divirtieran por su bien. A Rin personalmente no le importa _mucho_. Después de todo, es más fácil ocultar a Kero - quien actualmente asoma la cabeza de la chaqueta de Rin y esta solo levemente oculto por su capucha- cuando está solo.

Rin finalmente llega al frente de la fila y compra suficiente nikuman para tres, conociendo bien el apetito de Kero y va a buscar un lugar semi-aislado para descansar. En el camino, se siente atraído por el olor de otros puestos de comida y también por la insistencia de Kero. La comida siempre es algo importante durante estos festivales y Rin recolecta cosas como maíz asado a la bata jaga e incluso algunos dulces como el taiyaki y el dango. Rin incluso consigue un poco de chocolate caliente en el camino. Rin está un poco abrumado por todo lo que lleva, más por lo incómodo que es andar con aquello ocultando su vista, pero finalmente encuentra un lugar para sentarse y se acomoda junto a todas sus bandejas.

Esta increíble variedad de alimentos no se compara con el apetito de Rin y Kero, los dos deciden comer temprano y luego irán y obtendrán más al final una vez que terminen de explorar.

"¡Aaaah... la comida del festival es lo mejor!" Declara Kero, lamiendo la última papa y la mantequilla de la jaga bata. Él acaricia su hinchado vientre para darle un efecto adicional, posteriormente eructando un poco como respuesta.

Rin se ríe y esta de acuerdo, terminando el último nikuman de un solo bocado. "Oh, sí. Fácil de comer y sabe muy bien. Aunque apenas saludable".

"Meh, es un _festival_. Se supone que es ligeramente poco saludable" señala Kero.

"Sí... je, aparentemente la comida es algo importante aquí para ambos festivales". Rin recuerda de nuevo lo que obtuvo de Eiji. "Hay mucha competencia para ver quién tiene el mejor puesto y Abe dice que gana mucho dinero en apuestas y apostadores sobre los puestos".

"¡Jejeje... toda la comida es genial para mí!" Declara Kero, comiéndose un taiyaki en unas cuantas grandes mordidas y tragos.

Rin sacude la cabeza y mira hacia los terrenos del festival, sonriendo mientras piensa en las otras cosas que están ocurriendo. "Aparentemente la Southern Cross Senior High hizo una gran casa embrujada, ¿quieres ir a ver?"

"¡Claro!" Kero vuela hacia Rin y se hunde en su chaqueta. Rin recoge con cuidado su basura y encuentra un bote de basura antes de dirigirse a donde oyó que se supone que hay una casa embrujada súper impresionante.

* * *

"Gracias por su compra." Dice Yukio alegremente, una amplia y falsa sonrisa en su rostro mientras ve a otro grupo de chicas que se están riendo demasiado.

Detrás de él, algunas de las otras chicas e incluso los chicos de la clase hablan con entusiasmo sobre Yukio. "¡Definitivamente es la mejor opción para esto!" Uno de los chicos declara, recibiendo muchos asentimientos de acuerdo.

"Okumura-kun es muy educado y caballeroso... sin mencionar que luce bien". Esta chica deja escapar unas risitas de solo pensarlo. "Es perfecto para tratar con clientes e incluso atraer más".

"Él nunca pierde la calma, sin importar lo que pase". Otro está de acuerdo. "Tan refinado... tan diferente a... bueno... ya sabes".

Mientras lo elogian, Yukio se contrae ligeramente. ' _¡Maldita sea, esto es el infierno!'_

Yukio honestamente no es bueno en el servicio al cliente. Lo agota rápidamente y la única razón por la que es "bueno" es por lo bueno que es para enmascarar sus verdaderas emociones y hacer que la gente vea lo que desean ver en él.

Incluso el manejo de los consultorios para la Orden puede ser un sufrimiento para Yukio, algo que Shirō conoce bien y a veces lo asigna como una forma de castigo cuando Yukio hace algo imprudente que o bien pone en peligro la misión o la propia seguridad de Yukio.

_'_ _Nii_ _-san sería mucho más adecuado... pero intenta decirle eso a todos'._ Yukio suspira lentamente y luego sonríe otra vez cuando entran nuevos clientes. "Bienvenido--"

"Awww... ¡Pensé que tu hermano estaría aquí!" Naoko hace pucheros. "Es mejor en esto después de todo".

"No... no estoy segura de eso..." Miho se ve avergonzada por las travesuras de su amiga.

"¡Pero él lo es! ¡Trabajó muy duro en el café de Kaa-san y fue invitado a volver el próximo verano!" Insiste Naoko.

"Eso es cierto". Dice Yukio consiguiendo un gran shock por ser Yukio de todas las personas quien está de acuerdo con tal cosa. "Nii-san también disfrutó trabajando allí".

"Oh, sí... ¡se las arregló para domesticar a clientes terribles también!" Exclama Naoko. Luego mira a Yukio y le susurra. "No parece que estés manejando esto muy bien... ¿quieres que te ayude a fugarte?"

Yukio parpadea, sorprendido de lo perceptiva que es Naoko. Mirándola a los ojos, Yukio sacude lentamente la cabeza. "Gracias, pero mi turno debería terminar pronto".

"Bueno. De todos modos, ¡he oído que hay buenos donburi aquí! ¿Qué tienes?" Naoko le sonríe a Yukio y él descubre que puede devolver el gesto, sintiendo su estrés desaparecer a pesar de que todos aún intentan procesar la idea de que Rin sea un buen trabajador.

"Veamos... recomiendo el katsudon, eso salió bastante bien" aconseja Yukio mientras guía a Naoko y Miho a su mesa.

Esto anima a Naoko enormemente y ella lo ordena de inmediato, con Miho pidiendo Gyudon para completar el pedido.

* * *

Al otro lado del recinto del festival, Eiji está disfrutando de un negocio enérgico como es habitual en los festivales. "Eso será 1000 yenes".

La persona se queja un poco por el costo, pero todavía paga. Eiji sonríe ante el dinero y lo guarda en su bolsillo antes de revelar la información que desea.

_'Oh, sí... esto es bueno...'_ Eiji está más que feliz con el dinero que está consiguiendo en este festival.

"Oi. Abe." Eiji mira hacia arriba y frunce el ceño a los punks frente a él. "Necesito algo de información especial".

"¿Es así? Muy bien." Eiji reconoce al lider del grupo como Ito Satoshi y frunce el ceño internamente por tener que lidiar con él. "Pero el costo depende de lo que quieras".

"Heh. Puedo pagar." Satoshi se ríe de eso. "Necesito saber sobre Okumura Rin. Tienes mucho sobre él, ¿verdad? Necesito especialmente sus debilidades".

Eiji se enfría, luego hierve y cierra su smartphone, guardándolo. "Me temo que esa información no está a la venta".

Satoshi se detiene y luego lo mira. "¿Qué dijiste?" Agarra a Eiji por el cuello y lo arrastra hacia él. "¡Toda tu información está a la venta!"

"No. No lo esta." Eiji patea la rodilla de Satoshi, lo derriba, luego se desenreda y se dirige al festival, planeando perder al grupo entre la multitud.

En su lugar, se topa con Rin, que lo estabiliza antes de que caiga. "Woah. ¿Estás bien?"

Un fuerte grito hace que Rin levante la cabeza y mira con furia el como Satoshi y su grupo se acercan. La pandilla entera palidece y disminuye la velocidad, deteniéndose justo frente a los dos niños. Rin gruñe y empuja a Eiji detrás de él. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Satoshi resopla. "No es asunto tuyo."

"¡Al diablo si no lo es!" responde Rin agarrando la mano de Satoshi mientras intenta alcanzar a Eiji y apretándola. Satoshi se estremece y traga mientras sus huesos crujen bajo ese poderoso agarre. "Ir tras Eiji es _mi_ negocio. Así que retrocede".

Las fosas nasales de Satoshi se ensanchan y por un momento parece que va a comenzar una pelea. Entonces resopla y retrocede, tratando de recuperar los jirones de su orgullo y mirando con enojo a todos los asistentes al festival que observan la confrontación. "Lo que sea."

Él fulmina con la mirada a Eiji una vez más, solo para que Rin se interponga en su camino y le devuelva la mirada. Después de eso, se da vuelta y se va, haciendo todo lo posible para no verse como si se estuviera escabullendo con la cola entre las piernas.

Rin deja escapar un profundo suspiro y se gira hacia Eiji. "¿Estás bien?"

Eiji traga, sintiendo su rostro arder bajo la mirada de Rin. "Estoy bien. No... no llego a hacer nada antes de que aparecieras ".

"Me alegro." Rin le da una mirada de alivio a Eiji y luego se frota torpemente la nuca. "Mira, si alguien te molesta, dime, ¿vale?"

Eiji parpadea lentamente y luego asiente, 100% seguro de que ahora está sonrojando. "Lo hare. Gracias."

Rin lo observa irse con una mirada sorprendida en su rostro, la cual se convierte en una sonrisa. A continuación, silbando, Rin busca otra cosa en el festival para pasar el rato.

* * *

"¡AHA!" Sayaka vitorea mientras se las arregla para derribar el objetivo al que estaba apuntando.

Sonriendo ampliamente, acepta el gran animal de peluche gigante - un oso de peluche de color dorado - y se lo entrega a Hiromi, quien lo acepta con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Sayaka-chan"

"No hay problema". Sayaka se sonroja un poco y luego mira a su alrededor, alejando a Hiromi del puesto. Buscando otra opción, ella le pregunta a Hiromi: "¿Qué quieres?"

"Hmm... solo un poco de chocolate caliente" responde Hiromi, aun sosteniendo el osito de peluche felizmente contra su pecho.

"Muy bien". Sayaka mira a su alrededor y frunce el ceño cuando ve a un Okumura Rin en el puesto de chocolate caliente. Dudando, ella da un paso adelante y se recuerda a sí misma que debe ser educada.

Rin está aceptando su chocolate caliente cuando llegan y se voltea ante el sonido de voces familiares ordenando chocolate caliente. "Oh. Hola."

Hiromi sonríe y saluda a Rin. "Hola Okumura-kun"

"Hola". Sayaka logra emitir, aceptando el chocolate caliente de Hiromi y vacilando cuando el osito de peluche se interpone en el camino.

"Aquí, déjame." Ofrece Rin, tomando suavemente el oso y permitiendo que Hiromi disfrute de su chocolate caliente. Sayaka asiente y luego obtiene su propio chocolate caliente, planeando en privado beberlo lo más rápido posible para que pueda tener el osito de peluche en sus manos.

"¿Cómo ha estado tu día hasta ahora?" Hiromi le pregunta a Rin, sonriendo dulcemente.

Rin la mira fijamente por un momento. "Um... bastante bien. He estado disfrutando algunos juegos y comida de aquí. Planeo reunirme con Yukio a continuación".

"Aah. Está trabajando en el café de tu clase, ¿verdad? Por lo que he escuchado, está haciendo un trabajo maravilloso" le dice Hiromi a Rin alegremente.

Rin resopla. "Lo que significa que en realidad es un desastre nervioso..."

Sayaka mira a Rin con extrañeza por ese comentario, pero finalmente decide no comentar sobre ello. No es asunto de ella después de todo.

"Me alegro que te vaya bien, Okumura-kun." La voz de Hiromi es brillante y feliz y Rin se ve un poco nervioso por ello.

"Uh... gracias." Rin mira a Sayaka. "Estás actuando extraño, ¿está todo bien?"

Sayaka estrecha sus ojos. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Normalmente ya habrías iniciado una pelea conmigo. ¿Estás de buen humor?

"..." Sayaka no responde por un momento, entonces dice: "Tal vez".

"Eso es bueno. Espero que sigas teniendo un día feliz." Rin se ríe y le pasa el osito de peluche a Sayaka cuando esta termina con su chocolate caliente y lo exige silenciosamente.

Entonces Rin se va corriendo, revisa su reloj y luego mira a su alrededor antes de lanzarse en una dirección que probablemente lo lleve a su hermano.

Hiromi se acerca a Sayaka y le da un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias Sayaka-chan. Sé lo difícil que es".

"Sí..." Sayaka sonríe y le permite a Hiromi recuperar su osito de peluche. "Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?"

* * *

Kaido maldice cuando golpea su objetivo pero este simplemente se tambalea y no se cae. "Oi, esto está amañando, ¿verdad?"

La estudiante de secundaria que atiende el puesto -en una definición vaga del término-, levanta la vista de su teléfono celular viéndose increíblemente aburrida. "No. Simplemente no lo derribaste. ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Responde Kaido, fulminando con la mirada a la adolescente grosera y tirando más dinero al suelo para tres tiros más.

Junto a Kaido, un niño pequeño comienza a llorar cuando no consigue el juguete que quiere, su madre lo consuela y mira asesinamente a la indiferente adolescente antes de marcharse diciendo algo sobre informar a los supervisores.

Kaido mira el objetivo - un juego para una consola portátil que Kaido quiere- y alinea su disparo. Deja volar la pelota y hace que el objetivo se tambalee pero no se cae. Kaido gruñe.

"¿Quieres que lo intente?" ofrece Hayashi, sin esperar que su oferta sea aceptada. Pero para su sorpresa, Kaido le pasa una de las bolas.

Dando un paso adelante, el objetivo de Hayashi es igual de bueno que el de Kaido. Pero el juego todavía se tambalea en lugar de caer. Es frustrante ya que ha sido golpeado muchas veces y solo confirma en sus mentes que el juego está amañado.

Kaido odia perder, así que busca otra opción. Y ve a Rin, una amplia sonrisa se forma en su rostro cuando se le ocurre una idea.

"Oi, Okumura!"

Rin mira hacia arriba y también lo hace Yukio. Frunciendo el ceño al ver a Kaido, Rin se encoge de hombros y camina a pesar de que Yukio protesta. "¿Qué quieres Kaido?"

"Necesito que consigas ese juego. Estoy bastante seguro de que está amañado, así que pienso que tu fuerza debería ser suficiente para finalmente derribarlo". Kaido le ofrece la bola final a Rin.

Rin mira por encima el puesto y a la adolescente, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que ve. "Por supuesto. No veo ningun problema allí".

Yukio se cubre la cara con la mano, ya viendo que algo está a punto de salir mal.

No está equivocado, mientras Rin se alinea para disparar. Justo cuando está a punto de lanzar, Kaido lo empuja lo suficiente para que Rin no solo lance más fuerte de lo que había planeado, sino que la bola no alcanza el objetivo...

... y golpea en su lugar la columna principal del puesto, atravesándola con una grieta horrible y entonces todo el puesto se cae, la chica que supuestamente vigila el puesto maldice y retrocede con horror mientras todo cae.

Rin se ve horrorizado por el resultado, pero Kaido le da una palmada en la espalda, sonriendo alegremente y da un paso adelante para reclamar su premio de los escombros.

"¿Qué? Fue derribado." Kaido se burla de la tartamudez y el sobresalto de la trabajadora que fue asustada de muerte. "Además..." Kaido se agacha y termina teniendo que sacar una navaja- lo que hace que la adolescente gimotee- para quitar el pegamento que sostiene el juego que quiere.

Yukio frunce el ceño cuando lo ve y se adelanta para examinar los otros premios. Solo un pequeño vistazo revela que todo ha sido pegado y Yukio se vuelve para mirarla mal. "Podría ser común hacer tal cosa por grandes premios en puestos oficiales, pero nada aquí realmente cuenta como eso".

La niña se pone roja y luego blanca, girándose bruscamente hacia Yukio para declarar que no lo sabía; una mentira obvia.

Kaido silba cuando Yukio explota, impresionado por el espectáculo que está dando. _'Aparentemente esa habilidad es cosa de familia'._ Piensa, considerando lo bueno que es Rin en verse absolutamente demoníaco cuando está lo suficientemente enojado y cómo Yukio también lo está haciendo. Kaido se gira hacia los restos y ve algo que lo hace sonreír.

Entonces Kaido le da a Rin una palmadita en la cabeza, sacando a Rin de su shock. "Gracias por la ayuda". Coloca lo que sacó de los escombros sobre la cabeza de Rin. "Aquí está tu recompensa".

Aun sosteniendo su juego, Kaido se aleja, justo cuando los adultos llegan allí -nota que la madre y el niño que anteriormente habían sido estafados están con ellos también- y comienzan a exigir respuestas.

Rin se quita el artículo de la cabeza y queda atónito.

"¡Mantenlo Rin!" insiste Kero desde donde asomo la cabeza de la chaqueta de Rin, mirando con avidez el nuevo juego de consola portátil en las manos de Rin. "¡He querido jugar eso por mucho tiempo!"

Rin asiente y mete el juego en la bolsa que tiene, antes de verse envuelto en el gran alboroto cuando ve lo estresado que luce Yukio.

* * *

El festival va tan bien para Rin, que tal vez no debería sorprenderse cuando la sensación de una Carta Sakura lo golpea en la cabeza y lo hace tropezar en medio de una frase.

"Nii-san, ¿estás bien?" Yukio le pregunta a su hermano, preguntándose por qué Rin se detuvo en medio de su conversación. Mirando hacia arriba, Yukio trata de ver lo que Rin busca. Y se congela, mirando fijamente.

Un pedazo del conjunto de banderines está en llamas.

Yukio solo tiene un momento para registrarlo antes de que un grito estalle. Mirando salvajemente a su alrededor, tanto Yukio como Rin pueden ver que todo el festival comienza a arder en llamas, gritos de miedo y conmoción que se elevan en el aire al igual que preguntas en voz alta y gritos para que la gente corra estallan.

Yukio inmediatamente agarra a Rin y lo arrastra lejos, a pesar de las protestas de Rin. "¡No te quejes, esto es peligroso!"

Rin se lamenta mentalmente por las acciones de Yukio aquí. ' _¡Maldita sea, lo sé! ¡Es por eso que tengo que lidiar con ello!'_

"¡Es Firey!" Kero le grita a Rin. "Es otra Carta elemental de alto nivel y es agresivo".

Rin maldice. ¡Como si el hecho de que la Carta esté incendiando todo el festival en primer lugar no es una buena indicación de eso! Rin mira a Yukio y se ve desgarrado por un momento.

"Lo siento", dice Rin suavemente, y deja que la multitud "desaloje" su mano de la de Yukio, desapareciendo entre la multitud a pesar de los gritos de su hermano por perderlo. Mordiéndose el labio, Rin despega y trata de pensar en una manera de manejar esto.

"Si uso Sleep, todos estarán definitivamente fuera del camino, pero..." Rin maldice. "No puedo usarla en esta situación, ¡no será suficiente! No tengo suficiente tiempo... "

Kero sale de la chaqueta de Rin cuando entran en un área despejada y se ve horrorizado cuando Rin saca dos cartas: Sleep y Time. "¡Oh no Rin! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Incluso si funciona, estarás demasiado cansado para lidiar con Firey y él simplemente va a quemar a todos hasta la muerte! "

Rin traga. "Lo sé pero--"

"¿Tal vez pueda ser de ayuda?" Ofrece Tsukishiro, viéndose un poco sin aliento y sonriéndole a Rin. "Llegué aquí tan rápido como pude".

"¿Puedes ayudar?" Rin mira a Tsukishiro, preguntándose cómo va a lograr eso.

La Maga Lunar sonríe. "Sí. Puedes prestarme a Time. Puedo lanzar el hechizo por ti y así liberarte para que tengas suficiente energía para no solo usar a Sleep sino a todas las otras Cartas que necesitarás para derrotar a Firey".

Rin la mira fijamente. "¿Es eso posible?"

"Lo es. Kerberos, ¿qué piensas?" Tsukishiro se gira hacia el pequeño león flotante.

Kero mira a Tsukishiro por un largo momento y luego hace clic. _'Por supuesto.'_ "Sí. Si eres tú, puedes hacerlo, pero necesitas el permiso de Rin".

Rin respira hondo y le pasa a Time rápidamente, sabiendo que se están quedando sin tiempo. "¡Entonces hazlo! Te doy permiso para que uses a Time."

Tsukishiro sonríe y un círculo brillante brota bajo sus pies. "Time, detén todo menos a nosotros en el acto. Time."

Un remolino de luz y Time se pone en acción, dejando un extraño tinte amarillo en todo y volviendo todo silencioso. Rin no duda y saca su llave.

"Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" Rin agarra el báculo y prepara a Sleep. "¡Pone a todos a dormir hasta que se apague el fuego! ¡Sleep!"

La Carta se convierte en un ser, la pequeña hada se lanza al aire y extiende su polvo por todas partes. Ella regresa a Rin cuando Time se desvanece y de repente todos se duermen, sorprendiendo a Rin a pesar de que sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Un gemido hace que Rin se gire para ver a Tsukishiro caer al suelo. "¡Tsukishiro-sensei!"

"Está bien". Ella jadea y sonríe a Rin. "Solo estoy cansada. Me recuperaré más tarde". Ella le devuelve a Time a Rin. "Tienes una Carta que capturar, Cardcaptor".

Rin la mira y luego asiente. "Cierto". Girándose, extiende sus sentidos y encuentra a Firey. "¡Vamos Kero!"

Kero sigue a Rin, deteniéndose solo para hacer un gesto de asentimiento hacia Tsukishiro - uno el cual ella regresa con una expresión seria-, antes de acelerar después de Rin.

* * *

Cuando Rin llega a la ubicación donde se supone que debe estar Firey, por un momento no lo encuentra. Luego mira hacia arriba y jadea.

Con el aspecto de un adolescente masculino en llamas y alas anaranjadas, con orejas grandes y una columna de fuego que cubre su mitad inferior, Firey sonríe a Rin y chasquea los dedos.

Rin termina esquivando el fuego enviado hacia él. "¡Mierda!" Rin alcanza la primera Carta que piensa que podría funcionar. "¡Watery!"

Watery fluye y se lanza hacia Firey. Sin embargo, el calor de las llamaradas de Firey la obligan a retroceder, flotando hacia abajo en forma de Carta para que Rin la atrape.

"¡Qué... pero el agua derrota al fuego!" Rin protesta, a continuación tiene que esquivar de nuevo. Al ver que se está acercando a las personas inconscientes, Rin maldice y saca a Shield. "¡Shield!"

Shield se levanta y protege a Rin del fuego, haciendo que Firey se vea molesto y se detenga por un momento.

"Watery no funcionará por sí misma" admite Kero, suspirando. "Es por eso que estoy aquí. No puedo ayudar y Firey es mucho más fuerte que Watery debido a eso".

"Entonces, ¿qué hago?" exige Rin, un poco de pánico filtrándose en su voz.

"Vas a tener que usar dos Cartas. Y no solo una tras otra, sino ambas a la vez. Y solo hay dos Cartas que pueden funcionar." Kero extiende su magia y hace que dichas Cartas floten hacia Rin.

Rin las acepta con los ojos bien abiertos y mira fijamente a las dos Cartas elementales de alto nivel que posee. "¿Funcionará?"

"Con Windy apoyando a Watery, debería darle el impulso adecuado para acabar con Firey". En ese momento Kero mira a Firey y maldice. "¡Rin, cuidado!"

Rin ve acercarse la poderosa bola de fuego y reacciona por instinto, yendo por otra carta. "¡Sword!"

Sword envuelve su báculo y Rin se interpone en el camino de la bola de fuego, dividiéndola con la espada apenas a tiempo, disipando el fuego y sorprendiendo a Firey nuevamente.

"Maldición." Rin despide a Sword y saca las dos Cartas elementales. Por un momento, Rin solo las sostiene y reza. "Por favor."

Luego las arroja al aire, haciéndolas girar mientras Rin echa hacia atrás el báculo. "¡Viento y agua, derriben el fuego! ¡Windy, Watery!

El resultado es una gran luz y los dos espíritus brotan de ella, girando uno alrededor del otro y cargando directamente hacia Firey. Firey responde de inmediato con una oleada de fuego, pero las dos Cartas femeninas la atraviesan, haciéndolo retroceder. Pero es demasiado tarde, ya que ambas se envuelven alrededor de Firey y lo sujetan, haciéndolo gritar mientras la columna de llamas en la parte inferior de su cuerpo se apaga, revelando sus piernas.

"¡Oi!" La cabeza de Firey se levanta a tiempo para ver a Rin, impulsado por Jump, elevarse para estar frente a él. "Firey, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Firey parece consternado por un segundo, antes de ser absorbido en la Carta, Rin la atrapa al igual que a las otras dos Cartas elementales de alto nivel cuando regresan a él. Todos los incendios también desaparecen, el daño del incendio también ha sido restaurado en buena medida.

"¡Impresionante!" Rin saca su pluma y rápidamente escribe su nombre en ella. Un resplandor delante de él lo hace elevar la mirada. "¿Kero?"

El pequeño león sonríe mientras el brillo lo cubre y se desvanece lentamente. "¡Bien! Tengo algo de mi verdadero poder de vuelta " dice Kero alegremente. Para probar su punto, produce unas pequeñas bolas de fuego.

"Woah. ¿Puedes hacer eso? "Rin lo mira con asombro, lo que hace que Kero sonría con suficiencia.

"Sip. Yo soy el que tiene poder sobre Cartas como Firey y las que están debajo de este. Y como ahora tienes a Firey, me has devuelto un poco de mi gran poder".

"¡Eso es genial!" entonces Rin mira alrededor del recinto del festival y se estremece. "Esto... es imposible de explicar".

"Tal vez". Kero murmura para sí mismo mientras Rin se dirige hacia donde Tsukishiro se quedó atrás.

Al llegar al lugar, Rin encuentra a Tsukishiro descansando debajo de un árbol cercano. Ella sonríe cuando Rin se acerca. "Buen trabajo. Y felicidades a Kerberos por recuperar algo de su poder".

Kero se enorgullece de eso mientras que Rin suspira aliviado al descubrir que Tsukishiro está bien.

"Pero... ¿qué hago con el festival?" Rin mira alrededor y sabe que pronto la gente se despertará y cuestionará el asunto.

Tsukishiro se ríe. "Rin-kun... recuerda tus Cartas".

Rin parpadea, luego da una expresión avergonzada. "Oh. Cierto. Memory." Rin saca esa Carta y mira a Tsukishiro. "¿Estarás bien?"

Tsukishiro parpadea ante eso. "Sí. Solo haz un punto para excluirme cuando la lances".

Rin sonríe y voltea la Carta. "Memory... deshagámonos de los incidentes sobre el incendio y asegurémonos de que el despertar no sea malo ni extraño. ¡Memory!"

* * *

Para todos los demás, es como si el festival nunca se hubiera detenido. Yukio no menciona el cómo Rin debió haberlo asustado y aunque Rin se siente culpable por entrometerse con su memoria, también sabe que es lo mejor.

_'Yukio merece ser normal'._ Piensa Rin, sorbiendo otro chocolate caliente. Las miradas que Yukio le está dando por eso normalmente iniciarían una discusión, pero Rin está demasiado ocupado siendo feliz por haber obtenido otra carta súper poderosa.

"Nii-san..." Yukio suspira pero no dice nada más, en cambio se enfoca en su propio chocolate caliente. Entonces nota un brillo naranja y mira hacia el cielo nocturno, sorprendido por lo que ve.

No es el único, ya que extrañas luces brillantes –fuegos- aparecen en el cielo e iluminan todo el lugar, luciendo hermosas y provocando gritos de deleite y asombro.

Solo Rin levanta la vista y sonríe, sabiendo exactamente lo que está pasando.

En lo alto, Kero festeja y crea más destellos dorados para deslumbrar a todos. "¡Yessss! ¡Consideren esto como un regalo especial a cambio de que mis poderes regresen!" Kero hace un giro completo y luego cae al suelo. Aterrizando allí, se escabulle sobre Rin mientras todos están distraídos y se mete en la chaqueta de Rin.

Rin se ríe y toma otro sorbo de su chocolate caliente, disfrutando de la hermosa noche antes de que llegue el momento de regresar a casa.

Y por primera vez, Rin está perfectamente cálido.

Pero eso probablemente tenga que ver con el hecho de que Kero repentinamente está emitiendo mucho calor.


	24. Chapter 24

Unos cuantos copos de nieve gordos se alejan del cielo nublado, aterrizando suavemente sobre el concreto, la hierba muerta y los árboles durmientes que cubren el Distrito de Southern Cross y el Campus de la Ciudad True Cross. Son tan pocos que uno solo puede verlos en el aire, los copos de nieve se desvanecen rápidamente una vez que llegan al suelo.

Dentro del Monasterio de Southern Cross, Rin se sienta en el kotatsu, con las manos en movimiento y el sonido de suaves chasquidos resonando en la habitación mientras trabaja en algo. Kero también está allí, aunque está más acurrucado debajo del kotatsu y durmiendo pacíficamente.

Lo interesante de Rin, Yukio y su familia para Japón, es que realmente celebran la Navidad. Quizás no exactamente como el mundo occidental, pero la influencia está allí más que en las celebraciones habituales de Nochebuena. Al menos en parte porque todos los adultos estarán solteros de por vida en este punto, mientras que Rin y Yukio son demasiado jóvenes aun como para considerar una romántica Nochebuena.

Esto significa que un intercambio adecuado de regalos es la norma para todos ellos. Es eso lo que tiene a Rin realizando algo especial como regalo para su padre adoptivo.

Por supuesto, tan pronto como Rin escucha el sonido de pasos, se asusta y esconde en lo que está trabajando debajo del kotatsu.

"Oh, Nii-san... ¿qué estás haciendo?" Yukio mira con suspicacia a Rin, quien parece estar leyendo un libro. No es imposible, pero teniendo en cuenta que es uno de sus libros de texto, es muy poco probable que Rin lo esté leyendo.

"Leer". Sigue siendo la respuesta que Rin da, luciendo nervioso y sonriendo ampliamente.

Yukio considera el asunto por un momento y luego suspira. "El oden hecho ayer va a ser nuestra cena. Solo quería informarte eso. Vuelve a... lo que sea que estés haciendo".

Rin mira a Yukio irse, el propio Kero también asoma la cabeza para verlo irse.

"¿Por qué escondiste eso de Yukio? No es para él." señala Kero, mientras Rin recupera su trabajo y frunce el ceño ante la maraña que fue causada por el movimiento repentino.

"Sí... pero Yukio probablemente se burlará de mí..." murmura Rin para sí mismo.

Kero no lo cree, pero deja que se deslice a favor de arrastrarse nuevamente bajo el kotatsu para reanudar su siesta. Si Rin se avergüenza de su tejido, puede sentirse avergonzado todo lo que quiera siempre y cuando no moleste su siesta.

**Capítulo 24: Super Nevada Navidad**

La escuela está llena de alegría mientras la Navidad se acerca cada vez más y las vacaciones de invierno también. La mayoría de los estudiantes solo esperan con ansias los regalos que recibirán de sus padres, no muchos consideran una romántica Nochebuena fuera de algunos sueños y chirridos sobre el concepto provenientes de algunas de las chicas.

Rin está nuevamente en el techo hoy, protegido del frío abrigándose y teniendo a Kero descansando en su chaqueta para mantenerlo caliente. Sus manos se sienten frías a veces, pero afortunadamente Rin no se estremece mientras manipula las agujas de tejer, sacando la lengua mientras trabaja cuidadosamente en la bufanda que está haciendo actualmente.

Rin sonríe triunfante cuando finalmente termina la bufanda. "¡Sí!"

Kero asoma la cabeza para ver cómo Rin quita con cuidado sus puntadas y usando un gancho de crochet, teje la cuerda suelta al extremo de la bufanda. "Eso se ve bien" comenta Kero.

Ciertamente lo hace. Rin no solo usó múltiples colores, sino que los colores que usó - alternando diferentes tonos de azul- son vibrantes y el estilo de tejido de la bufanda hace que se vea casi profesional.

"Gracias". Rin pone cuidadosamente la bufanda en su bolso y revisando la hora en su reloj, vuelve a sentarse para esperar a que suene la campana.

"¿Por qué estás haciéndole a tu padre adoptivo una bufanda de todos modos?" Kero tiene que preguntar. "¿Es eso un regalo normal?"

"No... generalmente hago otra cosa" admite Rin, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero ha tenido muchos resfriados este invierno, me imagine que tal vez una bufanda, guantes y un sombrero serían buenos".

Kero mira a Rin. "¿No has terminado todavía?"

"No... tengo que hacer los guantes y el sombrero todavía... probablemente lo siguiente sea sombrero..." murmura Rin para sí mismo, mientras Kero sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

Pero esta sonriendo y no puede evitar pensar con mucho cariño en lo considerado que es Rin. _'Al igual que Sakura'._

* * *

Yukio exhala suavemente sobre sus manos y golpea sus pies, mirando hacia los terrenos de la escuela frente a él. La nieve está empezando a caer finalmente por la ciudad y la temperatura bajó de acuerdo con eso.

_'¿Dónde está_ _Nii_ _-san?'_ se pregunta Yukio. Rin había vuelto a entrar para obtener algo que olvidó y Yukio, no queriendo ir a casa sin él, decidió esperarlo en la puerta.

Yukio suspira y se frota las manos mientras otro grupo de estudiantes pasa por delante de él, esta vez formado por chicas que lo están mirando con interés y riendo un poco.

"¿Tiene una cita?" Es una pregunta que Yukio oye claramente y eso lo hace suspirar una vez más.

_'No estoy interesado...'_ Yukio frunce el ceño, pensando sobre lo que Shirō ha estado bromeando últimamente.

'¡ _Ve si puedes visitar a_ _Shiemi_ _-chan esta víspera!'_ _Shirō_ _se había reído por eso. 'Estoy seguro de que ella lo apreciará'._

Yukio arde al pensarlo pero por un momento lo considera. No en la víspera de Navidad, no, eso daría el mensaje equivocado, pero en algún momento durante las vacaciones de invierno debería encontrar una razón para salir e ir a visitarla. Shiemi no tiene amigos a excepción de él debido a lo tímida que es y lo enfermiza que era antes, así que pasar un poco de tiempo con ella no sería malo.

_'Es una pena que no pueda presentarle a_ _Nii_ _-san...'_ Yukio cree que esa es una de las partes malas de todos los secretos. Solo conociendo a Shiemi, él sabe que Nii-san podría hacerse amigo de ella y darle a Shiemi alguien más con quien ser amigable.

Yukio ignora el susurro de que él realmente no quiere eso, ya que significa que puede quedarse a Shiemi para sí mismo.

"Oi! Yukio." Rin finalmente corre hacia su hermano. "¡No tenías que esperarme!"

"Está bien Nii-san... ¿por qué tardaste tanto?"

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Tsukishiro quería hablar un poco conmigo". ' _Acerca de cosas sobre_ _Cardcaptor_ _...'_ Rin reflexiona el como Tsukishiro había hablado sobre lo imprudente que había sido con las Cartas. A pesar de que era un regaño, Rin está en secreto feliz por eso. Los regaños son una de las maneras en que las personas pueden demostrar que les importas después de todo.

"¿Fue sobre los exámenes?" Pregunta Yukio.

Rin hace una mueca. "Ugh, no me lo recuerdes". Rin no lo había hecho espectacularmente en algunos temas y en realidad obtuvo una marca roja y tuvo que volver a tomar la prueba. La reunión entre Rin, Shirō y Tsukishiro sobre eso había sido incómoda.

Yukio se ríe. "Todavía lo hiciste muy bien Nii-san. Solo una marca roja y es la segunda vez que ambos hemos tenido exámenes finales de los que preocuparnos este año".

Rin sonríe ante eso. "Punto. Aunque tu escuela cram debe haberte ayudado mucho..." Rin se estira y levanta sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "Sin embargo no estoy celoso. ¿Todo ese trabajo extra? ¡No, gracias!"

Yukio da una sonrisa vacilante ante eso, sintiendo una extraña clase de culpa antes de cambiar el tema a otra cosa.

* * *

El monasterio está ocupado y muy animado mientras lo decoran para la temporada. El exterior puede ser modesto - simplemente colgaron luces festivas alrededor de las ventanas y las puertas y recubrieron el borde del techo-, pero dentro todos están ocupados riendo y bromeando mientras configuran el resto de las decoraciones internas.

La nieve falsa, las guirnaldas y otras zonas verdes, más luces, campanas e incluso el propio árbol se establecieron en la sala de estar principal, aunque el resto de las decoraciones también se encuentran dispersas en la planta baja.

"Oi, Yukio, se supone que estás ayudando a decorar". Rin se para frente a su hermano con las manos en las caderas y lo mira hacia abajo.

Yukio levanta la vista de su libro. "Necesito terminar esto. Es importante--"

"Se acercan las vacaciones de invierno, tendrás mucho tiempo para manejar esas cosas." Rin se interrumpe, estrechando sus ojos y agarrando la mano de Yukio, arrastrándolo lejos. Yukio solo tiene un momento para meter un marcador elegido apresuradamente en el libro mientras es llevado hacia árbol de Navidad. Los otros monjes se ríen cuando Yukio recibe un suministro de decoraciones y Rin lo obliga a trabajar y lo vigila de cerca.

Shirō se ríe de eso, volviendo a manejar algo de la vegetación que se coloca alrededor de la habitación. Desafortunadamente, había un poco de polvo que no noto y cuando se mete en su nariz...

"Achoo." Shirō se frota la nariz y solo tiene un momento para darse cuenta de lo que va a pasar antes de que Rin aparezca a su lado de una manera que haga que Shirō se pregunte si puede teletransportarse.

"Oyaji, ¿te estás enfermando de nuevo?" Rin frunce el ceño hacia Shirō, quien se agacha para evitar la mano que iba a revisarle la frente.

"¡Estoy bien! Solo un poco de polvo, eso es todo". Shirō se ríe incómodamente y el ceño de Rin se profundiza.

"¿Estás seguro?" Rin se adelanta y Shirō retrocede, levantando sus manos en una posición defensiva. Mira hacia un lado y nota al resto del grupo observando la interacción con gran diversión. _'Traidores'._

Muy pronto Shirō ha retrocedido lo suficiente como para quedar inmovilizado contra la pared, tendrá que rodear a Rin. Algo que no es fácil cuando Rin tiene esa expresión particular en su rostro. Shirō sufre mientras Rin comprueba su temperatura, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Rin da un paso atrás, viéndose tenue. Por ahora. "Bueno, no parece nada más pero... hmm... ¿cómo suena udon para cenar esta noche?" Se gira hacia el resto.

Shirō mentalmente maldice al resto, mientras todos están de acuerdo con el udon, sabiendo exactamente qué tipo de udon está pensando Rin y por qué lo está pensando. Udon es bueno para la salud y la comida post-enfermedad en el monasterio, lo ha sido desde que Yukio y Rin eran jóvenes.

Shirō gruñe algo sobre que está _bien_ mientras regresa a decorar la habitación.

Y estornuda de nuevo.

"Mucho udon." agrega Rin casi distraídamente a su conversación con los monjes, sin darse cuenta de cómo Shirō se contrae con eso. 

* * *

"Eso será de 2940 yenes, por favor." solicita Hikari, timbrando las compras de Shirō. Shirō entrega el dinero solicitado, consiguiendo una pequeña mirada ante la facilidad con la que lo hizo.

"Bueno, recibo una bonificación de temporada en mi trabajo" admite Shirō.

Hikari observa el pin exorcista en su etiqueta y sonríe, pero por lo demás no hace ningún alboroto. "Me sorprende terminar cerca de una familia que celebra la Navidad como lo hacen los estadounidenses".

Shirō se ríe, aceptando la caja de golosinas de Rio que está tarareando una especie de melodía navideña en voz baja. "Bueno, somos cristianos. Aunque no es apropiado en todo momento." Shirō admite locuazmente.

Hikari se ríe de eso. "Entonces, ¿vendrás a conseguir tu pastel de Navidad aquí?"

"Sí. Pero... es más especial que eso " admite Shirō, acomodándose para relajarse para charlar. La tienda está casi vacía a esta hora tardía, solo con un pequeño grupo de adolescentes disfrutando de galletas y chocolate caliente. La tienda no llama la atención por las luces navideñas - ya que es algo normal en Japón- pero ciertamente recibe cierta atención por la cantidad de adornos que se le añadieron y la muy diferente música navideña estadounidense que toca junto con las favoritas de siempre como "Christmas Eve" de Yamashita Tatsurō y "Last Christmas" de WHAM!.

"Como generalmente no tenemos tanto dinero, es económico para nosotros celebrar el cumpleaños de los niños durante la celebración de Navidad". Shirō le dice a Hikari, captando también la atención de Rio.

"¿Oh? Entonces, ¿cuándo es su cumpleaños?" Pregunta Hikari, mientras comienza a guardar las cosas para la noche.

"El 27." Admite Shirō. "Pero lo celebramos durante el 25. Los chicos tienden a tomar los 27 como un día más personal en el que simplemente pasan tiempo juntos. Pero el monasterio celebra durante el 25 y me preguntaba si no le importaría venir también y participar. Rio-kun también esta invitada"

Hikari sonríe ampliamente ante eso. "Me encantaría. Y no tienes que pagarme por el pastel de Navidad; Lo llevare como mi regalo a los chicos, por su cumpleaños." Ella le guiña un ojo y obtiene una carcajada de Shirō.

"Eso es bueno. Rin estará especialmente feliz con eso" reflexionó Shirō.

"¿Por su enamoramiento hacia mí?" Hikari señala y luego se ríe ante la sorprendida mirada de Shirō. "Oh, no seas así, Fujimoto-kun. Yo misma he tenido esa edad y recuerdo que mi primer enamoramiento real fue similar". Parece un poco nostálgica por un momento. "Rin-kun es un buen chico y está creciendo. Los enamoramientos son parte de eso".

Shirō se frota la nuca. "Ahora que lo mencionas, también recuerdo ser insensato... nunca pensé en tener hijos, así que a veces me olvido de esas cosas".

"Creo que estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso, Fujimoto-kun", le asegura Hikari. "Tienes dos chicos muy buenos y puedo decir de dónde lo aprendieron".

Shirō se ríe. "Eso espero." Coge su caja y le sonríe a Hikari. "Adiós y buenas noches. Te veré pronto."

Hikari se despide mientras Shirō sale de su tienda, luego se gira para ayudar a Rio con la limpieza con una feliz canción en su corazón.

* * *

Después de que suene la última campana, Rin es el primero en salir, aunque no por las razones normales. En su lugar, Rin sale corriendo por la puerta para dirigirse a la oficina de los maestros para poder hacerle una pregunta a Tsukishiro.

Rin termina por detenerse en la puerta cuando ve a otro maestro - el profesor de gimnasia, piensa- parado frente a Tsukishiro y hablando con ella.

"¿Nochebuena?" Tsukishiro parece desconcertada mientras Rin se desinfla. Por supuesto, se olvidó de todo eso.

"Sí. Si... no fuera tan pertinente, ¿le gustaría acompañarme a una cena?" El profesor de gimnasia le sonríe a Tsukishiro.

Por su parte, ella se ve pensativa y luego aparta la mirada antes de regresar a verlo con una sonrisa. "Me temo que ya he reservado esa noche" dice con dulzura, haciendo que el profesor de gimnasia se desinfle y Rin se estremezca también. Entonces Tsukishiro mira hacia afuera y agrega suavemente," Además, no va a ser una Nochebuena buena para las citas..."

El profesor de gimnasia está confundido por eso, pero Tsukishiro le recuerda gentilmente un trabajo que necesita hacer y por lo tanto se aleja, aun viéndose abatido.

Entonces Tsukishiro nota a Rin y sonríe. "Rin-kun. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?"

Rin salta ante eso y se sonroja. "Bien... um..."

Tsukishiro lee algo en su cara que la hace enderezarse y caminar hacia él. "¿Un poco más de privacidad?" Ofrece, alejando a Rin de la oficina de los maestros y hacia un salón de clases vacío. Ella no se da cuenta de cómo el profesor de gimnasia, que ahora parece enojado por la forma en que se desarrollaron las cosas, los sigue con la mirada hasta que se pierden de vista.

"¿Qué pasa Rin-kun?" pregunta Tsukishiro con suavidad.

Rin mira hacia abajo y juega con la camisa de su uniforme. Quitando las manos intenta alisar las arrugas. "B-bueno, yo... ¿iba a preguntarte sobre tus planes para Navidad?"

"¿Navidad?" Tsukishiro parpadea inocentemente ante eso. "Rin-kun, ¿explícame por favor?"

"Yo estaba... teibaapedirquevisitaraselmonasterioennavidadporquesiemprelacelebramosypenseque..." Rin se calla, volviéndose aún más indescifrable.

A Tsukishiro le toma un momento darse cuenta de lo que dijo. "¡Oh! Bien. Se ha hablado... de una asamblea de profesores el 25 por lo que podría no ser capaz de ir en ese momento. Si tengo tiempo, voy a ver cómo llegar".

Rin se anima con eso. "¡¿De Verdad?!"

Tsukishiro se ríe. "Sí... ahora, se supone que debo darte un regalo, ¿no? ¿Qué te gustaría?"

"Mmm no. Está bien. Solo aparece... quiero decir, voy a tener muchos regalos, ya que también es mi cumpleaños, así que... me gustaría que aparecieras, ¡eso es lo suficientemente bueno!" Rin se está sonrojando otra vez, pero sigue sonriendo.

Tsukishiro levanta una ceja. "¿Oh? Ya veo. Bueno, si no puedo llegar el 25, estoy segura de que poder ir el 27 con un regalo en el remolque como una disculpa. Uno para Yukio-kun también." Ofrece.

Rin se ruboriza. "Um... no tienes que..." _'Además, ese es un día mío y de Yukio'._ Sin embargo, mirando a su maestra favorita, no puede ver eso como algo malo.

"Me _gustaría_ " dice Tsukishiro en voz baja. "Ahora, ya que eso está arreglado, ¿por qué no te diriges a casa y yo regreso al trabajo?"

Rin asiente y luego hace una pausa. "Um... ¿Tsukishiro-sensei? ¿A qué te referías con que la Nochebuena no sería buena para las citas este año?"

Tsukishiro se detiene en la puerta. Rin no puede ver su cara, pero Rin tiene la sensación de que en realidad se está poniendo seria. Entonces se gira y sonríe alegremente a Rin.

"Oh... sólo un toque de previsión".

Y entonces ella se ha ido, dejando a Rin frunciendo el ceño y mirando las nubes afuera, preguntándose si algo va a pasar pronto.

* * *

Rin aclama cuando finalmente termina la última parte de su regalo para Shirō. Preparar las cosas de todos los demás fue fácil comparado con esto. Sobre todo porque, ¿cómo mide las manos de Shirō para los guantes?

_'Eso requirió mucho trabajo, pero ahora todo está bien'._ Piensa Rin alegremente y luego va por el papel de regalo y la pequeña caja que encontró para poner todas las piezas del regalo dentro. Shirō es el único que obtendrá un juego completo, ya que todos los demás también recibirán una bufanda de Rin junto con otra cosa que será exclusivamente suya.

La última parte del regalo es algo que Rin decidió comprar ya que él mismo no puede hacerlo personalmente. Si pudiera, lo habría hecho, pero ocurre que por suerte, no es demasiado caro y Rin logró comprarlo para arrancar. Además, los regalos del resto no son muy diferentes. La única diferencia es que Shirō obtendrá dos artículos más hechos a mano junto con el que compro en la tienda.

"Muy bien". Rin termina de envolver el regalo y está a punto de esconderlo debajo de su cama cuando, con toda su mala suerte, entra Shirō. Entrando en pánico, Rin tira sus suministros de tejer debajo de la cama y el regalo envuelto termina en un bolso cercano - el que tiende a usar cuando captura a las Cartas - debido a su nerviosismo.

Shirō levanta las cejas ante el pánico de Rin pero no hace ningún comentario. "¿Recuerdas cómo dijiste que querías hacer tu mismo el pollo frito para la cena?"

"Uh... ¿sí?" Rin se pregunta hacia dónde va Shirō con esto.

Shirō sonríe. "Vamos. Conseguí suficiente dinero para que ambos podamos comprar casi todos los ingredientes que necesitaremos pronto. Hay una oferta en la tienda de comestibles que no podemos perder".

Rin se anima con eso y se apresura a prepararse, olvidando todo sobre el regalo en el bolso en su afán de poder finalmente hacer el pollo frito de Navidad en lugar de que el monasterio lo pida.

* * *

Empieza poco a poco, con solo la caída de la nieve aumentando lentamente hasta el punto en que se puede ver nieve real en el suelo.

Entonces, cada vez más lentamente, se intensifica durante el día, haciendo que las personas se preocupen a medida que aumenta. Shirō, comprando lo último de comida para la celebración navideña, contacta rápidamente con el resto y termina de comprar lo más rápido que puede mientras la nieve sigue cayendo.

Por la noche, la nieve está empezando a obstruir los caminos y muchas parejas terminaron teniendo que cancelar sus planes, no solo en Southern Cross sino en todo el Campus de la Ciudad de True Cross.

Por la mañana, la ciudad está casi completamente cerrada y todo se ha detenido, ya que la gran cantidad de nieve hace que el paso sea muy difícil en el mejor de los casos y casi imposible de lo contrario. Incluso los trenes están llenos.

En el monasterio, Rin observa esto y conoce la razón exacta detrás de todo esto.

Una Carta Sakura.

* * *

Shirō mira con el ceño fruncido a la nieve fuera. Luego cierra la cortina y se gira hacia el grupo detrás de él. Todos están actualmente en la sala de estar, esperando una respuesta de Shirō.

Shirō suspira. "Nadie va a salir afuera con este clima. No hasta que se acabe. ¡Así que!" Shirō aplaude. "Extenderemos las festividades. Voy a llamar a Samurakami-san y a ver cómo está. Ella no está muy lejos y podría ser capaz de lograrlo".

Todos lo miran por un momento, haciendo que Shirō ponga los ojos en blanco. "¡Muévanse!"

Todos saltan y se levantan a la vez, corriendo a las otras habitaciones para preparar las cosas, Shirō sacude la cabeza y suspira.

El mismo se va a ir, pero se detiene cuando ve que Rin se ha movido hacia la ventana y está mirando hacia afuera. Shirō lo considera por un momento, antes de pararse detrás de Rin. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Aah!" Rin salta un poco y mira hacia arriba. "Oh, solo... pensando."

"Bueno, no dañes tu cerebro." Shirō se burla mientras Rin se ve ofendido por eso. "Vamos, vamos a empezar a preparar la comida. ¡No solo tenemos una gran comida hoy, sino tres!"

Rin logra sonreír y deja que Shirō lo lleve hacia la cocina. Rin, sin embargo, mira de nuevo hacia la nieve afuera y considera cuánto más peligrosas pueden llegar a ponerse las cosas.

* * *

"¿Snow, verdad?" Rin lo verifica con Kero, habiendo logrado retirarse escaleras arriba por un breve período de tiempo mientras Shirō saluda a Hikari y Rio en la puerta. Rin está un poco molesto por haberse perdido a Hikari, pero no puede hacer otra cosa, ya que es la única oportunidad que tiene.

"Sí. Tendrás que detener a Snow antes de que cubra toda el área y atrape a todos". Kero suspira, frotando una pata sobre su cara. _'Hombre, una Navidad tranquila es demasiado pedir, ¿eh?'_

"¡Pero no puedo salir de la casa!" Rin explota, cayendo de nuevo sobre su cama melodramáticamente. "Necesito quedarme y ayudar con todas las comidas y demás".

"... ¿Quién dijo que tenías que ser tú, Rin?" Señala Kero.

Le toma un momento, entonces Rin se sienta en la realización. "¡Mirror! Ella puede tomar mi lugar, ¿no?"

"Sí. Bastante fácil también." Kero observa mientras Rin saca su Llave y luego a Mirror.

Mirando hacia la serena Carta, Rin la lanza al aire. "Mirror, necesito que seas mi doble hoy. ¡Mirror!"

Un espejo gigante aparece en la habitación de Rin, con Mirror detrás. Da un paso adelante y abre los ojos de Rin. Rin sonríe al verla. "Hola Mirror. ¿Cómo has estado?"

Mirror le devuelve la sonrisa a su amo. "Muy bien. ¿Me necesitas?"

"Sí... necesito que me cubras mientras yo manejo a Snow. ¿Puedes hacer eso?" entonces Rin parpadea. "Oh, ¿puedes cocinar?"

"Puedes cocinar". Es la respuesta de Mirror, lo que hace que Rin parpadee y Kero suspire.

"Ella obtiene algunas habilidades básicas y otras cosas al copiarte" explica Kero. "Eso incluye cocinar. No va a ser _tan_ buena como tú, pero debería ser suficiente, no creo que nadie lo note demasiado".

Rin asiente lentamente. "Eso es bueno". Le sonríe a Mirror quien lo devuelve tímidamente. "Entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Solo espero poder volver a tiempo para hacer el pollo frito..." Murmura lo último, aunque Mirror lo oye y toma nota.

Rin se acerca a la ventana y después de enganchar su bolso de Cardcaptor y ponerse toda la ropa de invierno -se coló en el piso de arriba anoche cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando- la abre. Retrocediendo ante el viento y el frío, se voltea para ver a Kero susurrándole algo a Mirror que la hace asentir.

Entonces Kero vuela hacia Rin y se sumerge rápidamente en su chaqueta, produciendo calor para que Rin se caliente tanto como él.

"¡Fly!" grita Rin y salta de la ventana a la ventisca que comienza a rugir a plena potencia. "Oi, Kero, ¿qué le dijiste?"

"No mucho", dice Kero con tristeza. _'Solo recordarle que tienes un enamoramiento con_ _Samurakami_ _Hikari, entre otras cosas'._

Rin mira a Kero con suspicacia y luego levanta la vista. Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer después de todo.

* * *

Mirror baja las escaleras y entra en lo que parece ser un caos. Mirando a su alrededor, finalmente ve a Shirō en el medio y se desliza entre la multitud.

"¿Qué está pasando Oyaji?"

Shirō mira a Mirror y sacude la cabeza. "Sólo una pequeña de discusión sobre las cosas. ¡Oye, basta, el cocinero está aquí! ¡Fuera a menos que estés ayudando! ¡Si te quedas, no hay comida para ti!"

Eso hace que todos se vayan, excepto Shirō, Hikari y Mirror quienes parpadean ante la rapidez con la que se fueron. Hikari sonríe y se vuelve hacia Mirror. "Entonces, ¿debemos trabajar para alimentar a la hambrienta horda?"

Mirror eleva un sonrojo a las mejillas de "Rin" y asiente, luego la sigue felizmente mientras se ponen a trabajar en el desayuno tardío que es más un almuerzo en este punto.

* * *

Rin está empezando a aprender a odiar el frío. Y la nieve, definitivamente la nieve. A pesar de saber que hay otras cosas por ahí, es muy difícil detectarlas en la gran ventisca que barre la ciudad. Rin más de una vez ha tenido que esquivar un edificio alto o más para evitar ser aplastado. Y todavía no ha encontrado la verdadera ubicación de Snow.

Las temperaturas heladas y la nieve en su cara no ayudan a su caso, lo que dificulta su concentración. Con eso en mente, Rin comienza a buscar un lugar para aterrizar. Una tarea difícil en esta situación, pero una que debe completar para tener alguna posibilidad de encontrar a Snow.

Un viento particularmente feroz golpea y envía a Rin en espiral y casi contra un edificio. Apenas controlando su vuelo, Rin levanta el báculo y se las arregla para aterrizar en la parte superior del techo, aunque cae y se estrella.

Rin se levanta, mirando hacia abajo para ver a Kero luciendo un poco maltratado pero todavía a salvo en su chaqueta. Entonces Rin se da cuenta de que su bolso se ha ido y trata de encontrarlo. Pero todo lo que ve es nieve.

Rin al principio no se da cuenta de lo que eso significa. Entonces se acuerda.

Kero levanta la vista hacia Rin, sintiendo algo mal y preguntándose por la expresión oculta de Rin. "¿Rin?" Kero vuela fuera de la chaqueta de Rin, haciendo una mueca ante el viento y usando su poder recuperado para permanecer en su lugar y cálido.

"... El regalo de Oyaji estaba en esa bolsa" dice Rin suavemente.

Kero traga cuando Rin levanta la cabeza y revela sus ojos. _'Eso... ¡esos no son sus ojos normales!'_

En lugar del azul normal, Kero ve ojos extraños y de aspecto demoníaco. Mayormente azul, pero la pupila no solo se ha tornado irregular en apariencia sino también de color rojo brillante con otro círculo irregular alrededor de esta. Es con esos ojos que Rin tropieza hacia adelante y gruñendo, saca una Carta.

"¡Firey, QUEMA A SNOW!" ordena Rin, el círculo debajo de él se ilumina más que de costumbre cuando activa la Carta y el espíritu se eleva al cielo, con grandes cantidades de fuego brotando de él, fuego que se expande hasta que cubre todo el cielo.

El fuego se extiende, bajando toda la nieve en el suelo a un nivel más aceptable y estallando a través de las nubes hasta que no hay nada allí, calentando el aire en el proceso lo suficiente para que Kero se estremezca ante la explosión de lo que se siente brevemente como aire **caliente** para él, después de estar frío por tanto tiempo.

Arriba, se ve la forma revelada de Snow - que se parece más a una Yuki-Onna-, quien huye de Firey y está siendo conducida hacia Rin y Kero. Snow solo tiene un momento para darse cuenta de que está atrapada antes de que Rin levante su báculo.

"Snow, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!" La luz brillante captura la Carta con éxito y el desastre es evitado, Rin atrapa a Snow y Firey cuando regresan con él.

Kero observa a Rin mientras convoca a Fly y baja del gran edificio, aterrizando en el suelo. "¿Rin?" Pregunta, flotando más cerca del niño.

Rin sorbe y se frota los ojos, algunas lágrimas se escapan. "Trabajé muy duro y esa máquina de afeitar se llevó lo último de mi di-dinero de mi trabajo a tiempo parcial y..."

Kero no puede decir nada, sabiendo que nada realmente ayudaría en esta situación. No, a menos que puedan rastrear el bolso perdido.

"Rin-kun".

Esa voz hace que Rin levante la cabeza y parpadee al ver a Tsukishiro. Entonces se da cuenta de que, por supuesto, ella tendría que estar aquí para vigilarlo. Se limpia los ojos. "¿Qué pasa?"

Tsukishiro le ofrece algo y Rin mira hacia abajo. Jadea "¡Mi bolso!" Se acerca y lo agarra, abriéndolo y revisando el contenido. Suspirando de alivio, mira con curiosidad a Tsukishiro.

"¿Cómo lo encontraste?" Rin tiene que preguntar.

Tsukishiro sonríe. "Tengo un poco de previsión". Es su forma de explicación, lo que confunde a Rin. "Me alegra poder ayudarte." Ella mira su reloj. "Pero me temo que debo irme".

"¿Por qué no? No puedo... eh... ¿no podrías venir a la fiesta?" Ofrece Rin.

Tsukishiro se ve sorprendida por eso, luego sacude la cabeza lentamente. "Con las carreteras como están, no podría ser posible".

"Pero llegaste aquí y um... ¡oh, podría llevarte en Fly!" Rin aplaude ante ese pensamiento.

"Sí, pero ¿cómo podrías explicárselo a tu familia?" Pregunta Tsukishiro.

Rin cierra la boca con fuerza y se da cuenta de que tiene razón. De ninguna manera Rin podría explicarlo y tampoco Tsukishiro podría hacerlo.

"No estés triste. Tienes una gran fiesta en casa y voy a estar allí el 27 lo prometo." Tsukishiro le da un pequeño golpecito en la nariz y obtiene una sonrisa a cambio.

"Entonces... Feliz Navidad" dice Rin, obteniendo una brillante sonrisa de Tsukishiro ante eso.

Dicho esto, el grupo se divide, Kero y Rin se van al cielo mientras Tsukishiro se marcha en la otra dirección.

* * *

Mirror levanta la vista cuando percibe el regreso de Rin, se da cuenta de que aterriza en el patio delantero y luego corre hacia la parte de atrás. Afortunadamente, nadie más parece notarlo, demasiado distraídos por varias conversaciones e incluso algunos comentarios felices acerca de cómo la nieve finalmente se ha detenido.

Mirror da una rápida excusa y luego se apresura escaleras arriba para encontrarse con Rin. Al abrir la puerta, ve que Rin se estremece y Kero se esconde antes de relajarse cuando se dan cuenta de que solo es ella.

"¿Cómo han ido las cosas?" le pregunta Rin, sonriéndole.

Mirror le devuelve la sonrisa. "Bien. Nadie se dio cuenta y ni siquiera han comenzado el almuerzo todavía debido a que se distrajeron con el final de la tormenta de nieve".

Rin sonríe y acepta a Mirror mientras regresa a la forma de Carta. "Gracias por el trabajo duro".

Entonces Rin se apresura hacia abajo, prometiendo traer algo de comida a Kero más tarde, pasando por la sala de estar para colocar su último regalo finalmente debajo del árbol. Entra en la cocina y mira a todos. "¿Por qué no estás comiendo? ¡La comida se está enfriando!"

Eso hace que todos luchen por zambullirse y obtener la comida en sus platos y por un tiempo solo se trata de comer.

"Sabes Rin, ¿te estás enfermando o algo así?" Pregunta Shirō, sonando un poco como si estuviera bromeando.

"¿Huah?" Rin mira a Shirō, confundido por lo que está diciendo.

"Te volviste tan torpe mientras cocinas." Shirō sacude la cabeza. "Tantos platos y líos que necesitaban ser limpiados. Íbamos a hacer el pollo frito después de hacer el almuerzo, pero arruinaste nuestro horario con eso".

Rin no dice nada, tratando de averiguar qué estaba pensando Mirror. Luego recuerda haber mencionado cuánto quiere hacer el pollo frito y sonríe. _'Eso es super dulce de ella...'_

Shirō levanta una ceja ante la sonrisa tonta de Rin. "Hmm... o quizás estabas distraído por la encantadora Samura..." Es interrumpido cuando Rin lo golpea en la cara.

Por un momento, el almuerzo se detiene mientras Rin y Shirō discuten y pelean un poco, antes de finalmente volver a su comida de buena gana.

_'Realmente me intriga aquello...'_ Yukio suspira, dándose cuenta de que algunos aspectos de cómo su hermano trata a su padre adoptivo nunca serán entendidos completamente, ni siquiera por él y regresa a su tazón de arroz. El super agradable combo de desayuno y almuerzo es muy sabroso, tiene que admitirlo.

A pesar de que siente que hay algo ligeramente apagado en la comida...

* * *

El pollo frito es tan divertido de hacer como esperaba Rin y también extremadamente sabroso. Mucho más barato en comparación con ordenarlo y Rin mentalmente lo aparta como algo que se repetirá.

La cena es tan alegre y enérgica como se esperaba, con Rio regocijando a Izumi sobre cómo los estadounidenses celebran la Navidad ante el desconcierto del joven monje, Yukio hablando con Maruta sobre algo, Shirō y Nagatomo peleándose por la última pieza de pollo frito - que Rin roba bajo sus narices sin que se den cuenta durante mucho tiempo, reservándola para Kero- y Hikari discutiendo con Rin sobre la cocina y el horneando.

Una vez que la cena ha terminado y se completa la limpieza, todos se mueven a la sala de estar. Después de algún tiempo se saca el pastel navideño. Como de costumbre, se incluyen las velas de cumpleaños y la canción más vergonzosa es cantada por los monjes y compañia -solo Rio se niega a cantar- mientras que Rin y Yukio son presionados a soportarla hasta que terminan y pueden apagar las velas juntos.

El pastel se corta y se pasa al grupo y después de disfrutar un poco de esto se pasa a los regalos.

Los primeros regalos abiertos pertenecen a los invitados, así que los regalos de Río y Hikari al monasterio y los chicos son los primeros elegidos.

La elección de Río de un café de muy buena calidad es aclamada por el grupo, ya que todos, excepto Rin, tienden a sobrevivir con ese elixir. Rin frunce el ceño brevemente, pero se distrae rápidamente por los dos regalos separados que se entregan a los gemelos. El regalo de Rin compensa el café con té de buena calidad solo para él y Rio le dice alegremente que le está permitido hacer cosas terribles a las personas que le roban su té. La amplia sonrisa en su rostro no consuela a los demás y todos mentalmente hacen un recordatorio para nunca tomar el té de Rin. Yukio obtuvo un muy buen planificador diario de ella, con Rio comentando que siempre está tan ocupado que debería mantener un mejor seguimiento de sus cosas.

Hikari le da al monasterio un certificado de regalo para Sugar Bell y se niega a aceptarlo devuelta incluso una vez que descubren de cuanto es. Rin y Yukio consiguen pequeñas bolsas de pan de jengibre para disfrutar y tarros de chocolate caliente que hacen que Rin y Yukio se lo agradezcan sinceramente.

Los monjes se habían juntado para conseguirle un nuevo equipo de cocina a Rin, que incluía un molde de chiffon de buena calidad ante el que Rin exclama alegremente. Yukio obtiene algunos libros, incluido el manga que le gusta y una suave promesa de que hay más regalos secretos que no le pueden dar frente a Rin.

Antes de que Shirō pueda dar sus regalos, Rin se levanta. "¡Tú primero!" Exclama, arrastrando los regalos para Shirō y amontonándolos.

Shirō se ríe de eso, y mira el primer regalo. Es de Yukio y su apertura revela una taza de café pintada a mano. Shirō mira a Yukio. "Esto debe haber tomado mucho tiempo para terminar".

Las orejas de Yukio se ponen rojas, lo que empeora cuando Rin agrega: "Oh, sí... en realidad compró un juego porque seguía tirando las que no le gustaban".

Después de que la risa por ello se apaga, Shirō abre el regalo de los monjes. Aparte de una nota sobre otro regalo secreto, Shirō obtiene una foto de una silla de oficina con una leyenda que declara que se encuentra en su oficina. "Ahora, ¿cómo sabías que quería eso?"

Nagatomo murmura algo acerca de que él lo menciona constantemente, lo que provoca una carcajada, luego Shirō pasa al último regalo que es de Rin.

Rin observa, conteniendo la respiración mientras Shirō saca la bufanda tejida. A esto le siguen los mitones y el sombrero. Izumi resopla ante el sombrero cuando ve las orejeras en él.

"B-bueno, te has estado enfermando mucho... es mejor que te cuides más, viejo." Tartamudea Rin, tratando de evitar la mirada de Shirō.

Shirō se ríe. "Es perfecto". Y para demostrarlo, se pone el sombrero en la cabeza. En el fondo, Izumi casi se derrumba de risa, algunas palabras como "Pala--" y "ridículo" escapan de él.

Entonces Shirō saca el regalo final, sorprendido por la nueva máquina de afeitar electrónica. "Rin... ¿cómo lo pagaste?"

"Mi trabajo de medio tiempo, gane una apuesta durante el Festival Deportivo... y de todas formas estaba en oferta". Rin pone mala cara ante mirada de Shirō. "Yeesh, estás actuando como si lo hubiera _robado_ o algo así".

Shirō parpadea y sacude la cabeza. "No, no es eso. Solo me sorprende que fueras tan lejos".

"B-bueno... tal vez no te habrían gustado la bufanda, el sombrero y los guantes, así que pensé que te conseguiría algo que te gustaría". Rin mira hacia otro lado.

Shirō sonríe, se pone de pie y tira a Rin y Yukio en un abrazo. "Son perfectos. Gracias." Shirō le da a Yukio una mirada y él mira hacia abajo, un poco avergonzado de que Shirō se imagine que secretamente le dio a Rin la última cantidad de dinero que necesitaba para conseguir la máquina de afeitar.

"¡Ahora... volvamos a los muchachos del cumpleaños!" Shirō recibe una ovación ante eso y mira a Rin y Yukio intercambiar los regalos que se hicieron el uno al otro.

Más risas y comentarios vuelan por la habitación cuando Yukio descubre que Rin le hizo una broma y riéndose, Rin saca su verdadero regalo para Yukio.

En el exterior, la nieve cae suavemente, algo natural comparado con la última vez. Y en la puerta, Kero mira y sonríe al ver la alegría que se extiende desde el interior de la sala de estar.

Luego se escabulle para obtener las golosinas sobrantes antes de que alguien lo regañe por comer todo lo que tiene ante sí. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo es el cumpleaños de los gemelos (el oficial) y aparece alguien muy especial de Ao no Exorcist.  
> Ya llevamos más de la mitad de esta historia.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	25. Chapter 25

Yukio no está seguro de qué hora es, pero cuando Rin lo empuja con entusiasmo y sigue diciendo "hey, hey, hey" para que se levante, está bastante seguro de que es demasiado temprano.

"Vuelve a dormir, Nii-san." gime Yukio, rodando y tratando de esconderse de su hermano. No hay mucha suerte ya que Rin lo sigue y en realidad se sienta sobre él. "¡Nii-san!"

"¡Pero es nuestro cumpleaños!" Rin medio grita y medio susurra. "¡Vamos, levántate! Vamos a comenzar ya el día increíble".

"¿Cómo es que apenas puedes levantarte a tiempo para ir a la escuela incluso con una alarma y sin embargo, todos los años te despiertas demasiado temprano este mismo día?" Se queja Yukio, logrando expulsar a Rin, quien cae gritando. Extendiendo las manos, Yukio se las arregla para encontrar su estuche de gafas y hurgar para abrirlo, sacar y ponerse los lentes.

Ahora que es capaz de ver, sin la oscuridad enegreciendo las cosas, Yukio gime ante la hora del reloj y se gira hacia Rin, que está sentado y sonriéndole ampliamente.

"Yay, ¡estás levantado!" Rin aplaude. Yukio empuja a Rin hacia abajo y molesto, se levanta y tropieza hacia la puerta. Va a necesitar un largo baño para despertarse y una gran jarra de café.

Lo último lo anuncia a Rin quien hace una mueca pero promete hacerlo. "Además, Tsukishiro-sensei va a visitar y a veces ella prefiere café".

Yukio se detiene y se vuelve hacia su hermano. "¿Qué dijiste?"

Rin parpadea inocentemente hacia él, sin darse cuenta del dolor de cabeza extra que acaba de darle a su hermano menor.

**Capítulo 25: Es Nuestro Cumpleaños**

Yukio pisotea al bajar las escaleras después de su largo baño - que se hizo aún más largo cuando Rin se unió a él- su hermano mayor siguiéndolo con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa Yukio?" Pregunta Rin, sin entender.

"Dijiste que Tsukishiro-sensei vendrá". Yukio finalmente le sisea al pie de la escalera. "¿Ni siquiera pensaste en advertirme?"

Rin parpadea y se ve avergonzado. "Oh. Lo siento... se lo dije a Oyaji, así que... sí, lo olvidé".

Yukio aprieta los dientes y luego se pregunta por qué está tan irritado por la noticia sobre la aparición de Tsukishiro. Es probable que sólo una pequeña visita y honestamente le _gusta_ Tsukishiro-sensei. Pero algo sobre eso lo molesta.

Rin pasa a Yukio, quien todavía está pensando en el asunto y va a la cocina. La cafetera está casi lista y Rin se pone a trabajar en la siguiente etapa del "cumpleaños perfecto" de los chicos al comenzar un desayuno con panqueques decadentes **(1)** solo para los dos. Yukio se desliza detrás de él después de un momento, acomodándose en la mesa de la cocina.

A medida que pasa el tiempo, el resto del monasterio se despierta y se apresura a tomar un desayuno más sencillo, Nagatomo empuja a Rin hacia un lado para que pueda preparar su desayuno más sencillo. Izumi, por supuesto, se queja de no tener panqueques, después grita y termina acunando un pequeño moretón en su pierna cuando Rin lo patea un poco demasiado fuerte al irritarse.

El timbre de la puerta suena, Shirō ha puesto a un lado su café y le echa un vistazo a Yukio, quien mira su propia taza. Suspirando ante su actitud, Shirō se para y se dirige al frente. Está un poco sorprendido de que Rin no venga con él, pero de nuevo, está muy concentrado en hacer los panqueques perfectos para Yukio.

La puerta se abre para revelar a la huésped invitada, Tsukishiro quien sonríe dulcemente cuando ve a Shirō y Shirō tiene que hacer una pausa ante su atuendo. Un precioso sombrero blanco de piel sintética mantiene su cabeza calida, mientras que los guantes azul pálido cubren sus manos. Su abrigo luce encantador, estampado en morado y azul y sostiene en sus manos dos pequeños paquetes que están cuidadosamente envueltos. Sus ojos morados brillan y Shirō tiene que lidiar una vez más con el hecho de que sí, Tsukishiro podría ser la mujer más hermosa que haya visto antes de que recupere mentalmente sus pies sobre la tierra.

"Bienvenida, Tsukishiro-san." Shirō retrocede para dejar entrar a Tsukishiro, la mujer sacudiendo la nieve de sus botas color lavanda antes de entrar al genkan. Shirō mira hacia atrás y se siente aliviado al ver que, de hecho, recordó poner los uwabaki para invitados anoche.

Entrando a la cocina, Tsukishiro es recibida con felicidad. Felicidad que se vuelve más vocal cuando resulta que uno de los paquetes que trajo es un montón de pasteles - no de Sugar Bell, aunque ella expresa interés en ese lugar, sino de un lugar más cerca de su propia casa- para que todos los compartan.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Rin-kun, Yukio-kun." Tsukishiro se sienta junto a Yukio y él no puede evitar sonreír y relajarse. Entonces acepta con cuidado el regalo que Tsukishiro le compró, mirando el paquete delgado y dándose cuenta rápidamente de que definitivamente es un libro.

Rin deja caer el plato de panqueques de Yukio frente a él y a Tsukishiro le ofrece una taza de café que ella acepta.

"Encuentro que una taza de café por la mañana siempre es necesaria". Reflexiona y toma un sorbo, viéndose sorprendida por el sabor. "Este café es muy bueno".

"Regalo de Navidad de la pupila de Samurakami-san." explica Shirō, disfrutando de su propia taza de café.

Junto a Yukio, Rin se sienta con su propio plato y comienza a sumergirse en el. Sus regalos se hacen a un lado mientras los adultos hablan en voz baja y los dos chicos comen finalmente teniendo un poco de conversación entre si, discutiendo en silencio sus planes para el día.

Cuando terminan de desayunar, Rin se sumerge de inmediato en el regalo que Tsukishiro le trajo con un grito de alegría mientras Yukio comienza a desenvolver el suyo de una manera más recatada.

Él termina mirándolo fijamente. "Esto... esto es..." Él mira con los ojos muy abiertos a Tsukishiro, apretando el preciado libro contra su pecho.

"Sí. Lo sé." Tsukishiro le sonríe y despeina su cabello. "Y sé que es el tipo de cosas que te gustaría, así que no habrá quejas sobre el costo. Yo quería hacerlo ¿bien?"

Yukio asiente y abre el libro sobre el progreso de la medicina y el cuidado de la salud, un libro especial que también analiza si algo podría funcionar o no como se afirmaba en el pasado.

Rin produce un gran chillido, llamando la atención. Al igual que Yukio, recibió un libro, pero su libro trata sobre cocina asequible, con recetas de todo el mundo el cual Rin está abrazando alegremente contra su pecho. "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" Exclama Rin mientras aborda a Tsukishiro en un abrazo. Tsukishiro deja escapar un "oof", antes de reírse y devolverle el abrazo.

"Me alegra que te guste" dice en voz baja, luego se desenreda de Rin. "Ahora, ¿qué planean hacer ustedes dos hoy?"

Los dos niños intercambian miradas y luego Rin comienza a explicar, hablando con entusiasmo y agitando las manos para profundizar a veces, Yukio interviene con algunas aclaraciones o correcciones a veces.

* * *

"¡Oooh, se ve bien, vamos allí a continuación!" Rin arrastra a Yukio por el brazo a otro lugar interesante, esta vez un yatai que está vendiendo curry. Yukio suspira, pero aún así sonríe ante las payasadas de su hermano.

Su sonrisa cae cuando mira detrás de sí mismo y ve a Tsukishiro siguiéndolos. Todavía no está contento con el acuerdo hecho.

" _¿Qué quieres decir con que no podemos salir?" Se queja Rin, mirando a_ _Shirō_ _atónito._

_Shirō_ _suspira. "Me temo que las cosas están demasiado ocupadas en el monasterio hoy, surgió algo, realmente no podemos_ _monitorearlos_ _mientras salen"._

" _¡_ _Ya_ _tenemos trece años, podemos cuidarnos a nosotros mismos!" Protesta Rin. "Nos dejaste salir solos en el festival de verano"._

" _Bueno... no exactamente..." murmura_ _Shirō_ _para sí mismo, luego más fuerte "Me temo que simplemente no es posible"._

"¿ _Tal vez pueda ayudar?" ofrece_ _Tsukishiro_ _. "Mi día no está tan ocupado y lo que tengo que hacer se puede aplazar fácilmente para la noche después de que se dirijan a casa"._

_Rin gira sus grandes ojos azules hacia_ _Shirō_ _ante eso y le ruega en silencio que diga que sí mientras_ _Shirō_ _piensa en ello._

_'¿Por qué tuvo que decir que sí?'_ Yukio habría estado bien con ambos dentro, simplemente leyendo y jugando juegos juntos, pero no. Tsukishiro siempre está presente - aunque a una distancia discreta para que los gemelos puedan tener su cumpleaños para ellos solos- y algo sobre eso hace que Yukio se sienta molesto.

Tal vez el hecho de que ella haya "pedido prestado" el león de peluche de Rin por alguna razón y de alguna manera haya logrado que se posara en su hombro tenga algo que ver al respecto. Su aire casual al respecto no había ayudado, o el hecho de que Rin no tuvo ningún problema con prestarle el peluche a Tsukishiro. A _Yukio_ no se le permite tocar ese peluche.

Rin se burla de la mirada en su rostro mientras acepta el gran plato de curry y dos cucharas del trabajador del yatai. "Estás actuando como si fuera una especie de tercera rueda en una cita..."

Yukio se ruboriza ante eso. "¡Nii-san!" Trata de no sonar quejumbroso, pero su voz decide que es un buen momento para romperse y Rin termina riéndose. Yukio hace pucheros mientras se sienta en un banco cercano, Rin se sienta a su lado y le ofrece la otra cuchara.

Yukio la acepta después de un momento y los gemelos se sumergen en el curry. Al frente de ellos, Tsukishiro también come un poco de curry, mirando con curiosidad mientras los gemelos comparten un plato.

_'Supongo que es una forma de asegurarse de tener suficiente dinero para todo el día'._ Piensa divertida, teniendo en cuenta como Rin y Yukio están empezando a hablar y relajarse entre sí nuevamente. La cuchara extra que tiene es robada por Kero una vez que está seguro de que nadie está mirando y disfruta del segundo plato de curry que Tsukishiro compró. El tercero - katsu curry- lo pule Tsukishiro antes de que Rin y Yukio terminen, lo que le permite seguirlos después de una pausa.

Rin y Yukio se mueven por las calles una vez más, Yukio ignora a Tsukishiro mientras Rin sonríe ante su cara al respecto, deteniéndose cuando van a una tienda de conveniencia a comprar café para Yukio y chocolate caliente para Rin. Después de eso, deciden dirigirse a un parque cercano, donde se celebra un pequeño concurso de esculturas de hielo.

"Oh, me gusta esta". Rin mira al león cuidadosamente esculpido con un ángel que parece estar domesticándolo. O quizás el león solo sea su amigo.

"Hmm..." acepta Yukio tranquilamente y luego mira otra. Esta es más abstracta y un poco confusa, pero Yukio descubre que le gusta. Rin se pregunta en voz alta qué se supone que es antes de vagar para encontrar otra escultura para mirar.

Por supuesto, antes de eso hizo que Tsukishiro viniera y les tomara fotos a los dos delante de las dos esculturas de hielo que les gustaron a los chicos, lo que hace que Yukio fuerce una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué de repente no te gusta Tsukishiro-sensei?" le pregunta Rin a Yukio mientras se detienen frente a una escultura de flores de hielo.

Yukio se sobresalta ligeramente ante eso y parece avergonzado. "Um... no es que no me guste solo..." Yukio mira a Tsukishiro, que está de pie frente a la escultura del león y el ángel. Sus labios se mueven, sugiriendo que está hablando pero no hay nadie más allí.

Yukio suspira. "Lo siento. Que ella apareciera sin que me advirtieras debe haber..." Yukio agita su mano ociosamente.

Rin sonríe suavemente a Yukio, agarrando su mano y dándole un apretón. "Está bien. Lo siento, no debería haberte hecho eso a ti."

"Hm... entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?" Pregunta Yukio, mientras los chicos se trasladan cuidadosamente fuera del parque.

Rin se ve pensativo y abre la boca para responder. Eso es hasta que siente la presencia de una Carta, haciéndole tropezar y mirar a su alrededor.

"¿Nii-san?" pregunta Yukio con curiosidad, preguntándose qué acababa de pasarle a su hermano.

Y ahí es cuando ambos escuchan gritos.

* * *

Los gritos provienen del parque de esculturas de hielo y es un testimonio de quiénes son los gemelos el que inmediatamente se den la vuelta y corran directamente _hacia_ los gritos de terror.

Masas de personas intentan huir del parque, pero entre otras personas intentando obtener una buena mirada y generando aún más pánico por lo que está sucediendo, terminan pisoteándose unas a otras y simplemente se amontonan sin ir realmente a ninguna parte.

Entonces, una repentina caída en la temperatura los ha congelado justo ante los aterrorizados ojos de Rin y Yukio.

"Qué..." Yukio mira con horror a todas las personas cubiertas de hielo, y luego se estremece cuando siente que la temperatura sube sobre él también.

Rin maldice y mira a Yukio con preocupación. ' _¡No puedo hacer nada mientras él está aquí!'_ Otra parte de él está realmente irritada con la sincronización de la Carta. ' _¡Maldita sea, es nuestro cumpleaños!'_

Una repentina sensación hace que Yukio agarre a Rin y lo aleje, justo cuando ve algo nadando debajo de la capa de hielo que está cubriendo lentamente el área. Se está extendiendo rápidamente y cada vez más personas se congelan de forma sólida.

_'¡¿Un demonio?!'_ Piensa Yukio frenéticamente, mirando alrededor. _'Pero un ataque tan flagrante... ¿qué está pasando?'_

"Yukio-kun, Rin-kun." Tsukishiro aparece preocupada y le pasa el peluche a Rin, quien lo acepta con los ojos muy abiertos. "Tenemos que salir de aquí y ahora".

Yukio no tiene tiempo para protestar mientras Tsukishiro los aleja a ambos, aunque más a Yukio que a Rin, quien se está quedando atrás y parece estar diciendo algo. Yukio ve un destello de luz que viene de detrás de él y se da vuelta sorprendido.

Solo para desmayarse cuando el polvo de Sleep lo golpea y Rin lo atrapa murmurando: "Lo siento".

Rin suspira ante su hermano ahora dormido, pero sabe que es lo mejor. "Memory, hazlo olvidar cuando despierte". El suave resplandor que cubre a Yukio hace que sus rasgos tensos se relajen y Rin lo levanta y tras un rápido vistazo, ve un banco despejado para poner a Yukio sobre él.

Con eso hecho, Rin mira hacia la ciudad que lentamente se congela con ira. "Vamos. Vámonos."

Kero asiente, ahora volando junto a él y despega tras Rin en busca de la Carta. Tsukishiro los sigue después de un momento, mirando a Yukio con una pregunta en su rostro que descarta a favor de la peligrosa situación.

* * *

Freeze es muy rápido e incluso los intentos de usar Firey en su contra no son muy efectivos mientras está bajo la superficie helada que ha convocado y se está moviendo lo suficientemente rápido como para que cada golpe falle.

Rin maldice eso y casi cae sobre el hielo una vez más. No se recomienda correr sobre hielo, pero Rin realmente no tiene ninguna opción. No es como si hubiera traído patines de hielo con él hoy e incluso si lo hiciera, no sabría cómo usarlos ya que nunca había patinado antes.

Incluso Tsukishiro tiene dificultades a veces y termina un poco detrás de Rin cuando dobla una esquina y siente que Freeze gira hacia un lote abandonado.

Rin solo tiene un momento para mirar de reojo la vieja abadía, sorprendido de ser llevado nuevamente aquí y luego vuelve a entrar. "¡Firey, un escudo para atraparlo!" grita Rin y el elemental se eleva y cubre a toda la abadía con un escudo en llamas después de que Rin y Tsukishiro hayan entrado en el terreno. Freeze sisea y se derrite bajo el fuego, por lo que que Freeze no tiene dónde ir y está atrapado dentro de la abadía. Una rápida búsqueda con sus sentidos hace que Rin suba los escalones de la iglesia de piedra que es el centro de la abadía, ni él ni Kero notan que Tsukishiro repentinamente les grito para que esperaran.

Rin entra a la iglesia y mira a su alrededor. Cubierta por el polvo y los restos esparcidos, todos los cuales están cubiertos por una capa de hielo que se hace más gruesa a medida que pasa el tiempo. Rin agarra su báculo y busca algo parecido a un rastro.

El sonido de algo cayendo con un estrépito lo hace girar, para ver la escalera de piedra que conduce al campanario. Rin parpadea ante eso, luego corre hacia ella y maldice sus pasos resbaladizos. Él termina subiendo las escaleras medio gateando en su lugar, debido a que las escaleras son demasiado viejas para que Kero se arriesgue a usar sus poderes de fuego para descongelarlas.

"Mierda". Maldice Rin cuando finalmente llega a la cima, levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa, se acerca a la puerta. Mirando a través de la vieja y chirriante puerta, Rin ve que Freeze todavía está bajo el hielo y nada dentro de este. Va de un lado a otro, no sale de la habitación y Rin tiene la sensación de que lo está esperando.

"Kero... necesito tu fuego..." Rin mira al león volador de "felpa" que asiente con seriedad. "Voy a ver cómo atraerlo, pero necesito ayuda".

"Bien. Ten cuidado Rin." acepta Kero y sigue a Rin cuando irrumpe en la habitación. Freeze crea un pilar de hielo justo en frente de Rin, que apenas evita su nariz. Kero respira hondo y exhala su aliento de fuego, más débil que cuando tiene toda su fuerza pero lo suficientemente poderoso como para derretir el hielo. Esto parece enfurecer a la Carta y Kero termina teniendo que esquivar el hielo que va tras él.

Mientras tanto, Rin hace todo lo posible por ponerse detrás de Freeze, mientras está persiguiendo a Kero. Reflexionando sobre todas las Cartas que tiene, Rin intenta pensar en una que pueda ayudar en esta situación.

_'_ _Watery_ _definitivamente no funcionará... tampoco lo hará_ _Snow_ _... su poder es demasiado parecido...'_ recuerda Rin. _'_ _Ya_ _tengo a_ _Fiery_ _evitando que Freeze escape... ¡oh!'_

Una idea hace que Rin saque a Illusion y la Carta se activa, creando una imagen de Kero que se duplica y triplica, lo que detiene a Freeze mientras trata de identificar cuál es el real. Rin aprovecha su oportunidad.

"¡HIIIYA!" Rin grita, su báculo equipado con Sword y apuñala a través del hielo, golpeando a Freeze. El resultado es un fuerte grito y Rin es enviado volando, Sword regresa a su forma de Carta, junto con muchos fragmentos de hielo. Uno de los fragmentos corta las correas de la funda de las Cartas de Rin, haciéndola caer y deslizarse lejos. Rin gime y se pone de pie, viendo que Freeze está en el aire y se ve obstaculizado por el fuego de Kero para esconderse nuevamente en el hielo.

"Freeze, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!" Rin blande el báculo y para su sorpresa, Freeze se rompe antes de formar la Carta con fragmentos de hielo. Rin suspira mientras flota hacia él y le sonríe.

"¡La tengo!" aclama Rin, agitando su mano y golpeando la campana detrás de él y haciendo que suene lentamente.

"¡Rin-kun, cuidado!" Grita Tsukishiro, quien finalmente llegó a la cima gracias a la desaparición del hielo.

Rin se gira ante la sensación de gran poder y deja caer la Carta Freeze en estado de shock cuando ve la niebla negra que se está filtrando de la campana que ahora suena. Rin no tiene oportunidad de huir cuando la niebla negra lo envuelve y lo arrastra hacia dentro de esta.

"¡Ayuda!" Grita Rin y luego se ha ido, dejando atrás a unos conmocionados Kero y Tsukishiro.

"Oh no..." Kero mira con horror. "Return..."

Tsukishiro parece aterrorizada, luego se reafirma y se acerca a la funda de las Cartas desechada y busca a través de ella, con la esperanza de encontrar la Carta correcta y que su plan desesperado funcione.

* * *

Rin gime al despertar, se frota la cabeza y se sienta lentamente, descubriendo que todavía está en el campanario. "¿Que paso...?" Rin parpadea, finalmente _viendo_ en realidad el campanario.

No se parece al campanario en el que estuvo la última vez. Este se ve limpio y en uso, no abandonado y cubierto de polvo. Rin se levanta lentamente y se apoya en la campana. Un poco demasiado fuerte, ya que la campana acaba sonando y Rin salta.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Esa voz hace que Rin se asuste y mire a su alrededor buscando un lugar para esconderse mientras escucha pasos en las escaleras. Lo mejor que puede hacer es esconderse detrás de la campana y él maldice ante eso, ya que está obligado a ser descubierto.

La persona que aparece se parece a un monje, aunque el uniforme se ve diferente a los del monasterio de Rin, a pesar de que lleva el mismo pin que llevan Shirō y el resto. Frunce el ceño mientras mira alrededor y mira detrás de la campana antes de que Rin pueda esconderse. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Rin, él solo se encoge de hombros y se da la vuelta, murmurando sobre ser paranoico debido a su invitado especial.

Rin lo mira fijamente y se mira a sí mismo. No se ve diferente para sus ojos, pero cuando se detiene y se _ve_ de una forma un poco diferente, ve un aura mágica a su alrededor.

_'Así que la Carta me protege... de alguna manera...'_ Rin mira a la abadía y ve que para su sorpresa es un día de primavera. No solo eso, sino que la abadía está en perfectas condiciones y ocupada con monjes y monjas deambulando. Todos ellos tienen los mismos uniformes, incluso las monjas, aunque hay concesiones a su sexo en forma de griñones y faldas.

Rin mira lo que está frente a él y luego se gira hacia las escaleras. Tragando, Rin se da cuenta de que la única forma de resolver las cosas es explorando.

_'Y realmente espero que nadie pueda verme...'_ piensa Rin, mientras camina con cuidado por las escaleras, asegurándose de que no crujan mientras avanza.

* * *

Rin no aprende nada nuevo de sus andanzas secretas alrededor de la abadía, aparte del hecho de que definitivamente no puede ser visto por la gente y que esta abadía es definitivamente una base de exorcistas por lo que escucha y las barreras que puede ver a veces. Se sorprende de lo activas que son las barreras; incluso las de su casa no son tan activas como las de aquí y hay un zumbido nervioso en el aire.

Y todos siempre mencionan a un _invitado especial_ de una manera que sugiere que decir su nombre causará que el cielo se caiga.

Rin se muerde el labio y se pregunta cómo se supone que debe regresar. Sin mencionar dónde está. Se parece a la abadía, pero esta no es una ruina quemada y de hecho está prosperando. Hay algo molestando en su mente acerca de lo que eso significa, pero Rin no puede concentrarse en eso.

Un grito en la entrada hace que Rin se voltee. Su corazón tartamudea.

"¿O... oyaji?" Rin se queda mirando a Fujimoto Shirō, que está mirando con enojo al pobre portero que obviamente no quiere dejarlo entrar, pero sabe que no puede evitarlo. "¡Oyaji!"

Pero él no nota a Rin y Rin se da cuenta de que nadie puede. De hecho, cuando observa la apariencia de Shirō, se sorprende.

Shirō lleva un uniforme de exorcista y tiene un cigarrillo en los labios, uno encendido lo que provoca que Rin se sorprenda. Nunca ha visto fumar a su padre aunque escuchó que una vez lo hizo. La espada en su hombro y la mirada descontenta en su rostro también es nueva. Y mirándolo, Rin tiene la impresión de que es más joven de lo que está acostumbrado incluso con el pelo blanco.

"No me importa lo que dijo Sir Egin." Shirō mira hacia abajo al portero. "Estas son órdenes directas del Vaticano y no puedes detenerme".

El portero palidece y se aleja de Shirō, observándolo mientras se dirige hacia la abadía. Rin lo observa por un momento, luego se apresura a seguir a Shirō. Parcialmente por curiosidad y parcialmente por el sentimiento de familiaridad que, aunque tan extraño como es, exuda Shirō.

El camino de Shirō conduce a lo profundo de la abadía, dispersando a los monjes y monjas a su paso, algunos observando y susurrando mientras pasa. Finalmente llega a un jardín apartado y abre la puerta. Rin se lanza detrás de él antes de que la puerta se cierre de golpe.

El jardín se ve lujoso y hermoso, y Rin tiene que detenerse por un momento y mirar atónito todas las flores y plantas que florecen aquí. Un pequeño arroyo artificial recorre el jardín, deteniéndose en un estanque lleno de peces koi. No muy lejos del estanque, una mujer se arrodilla en el suelo, cavando en la tierra y moviendo plantas desde sus macetas al lecho del jardín que está preparado, a pesar de las protestas de una monja con respecto a su condición.

El sonido de Shirō rompiendo una ramita hace que la monja salte y ella lo mira aterrorizada. "¡T-tú!"

Rin se pregunta por qué parece asustada de su padre y se gira para mirarlo. Rin termina tragando ante la expresión seria y sin emociones en su rostro. El hecho de que esté sacando la espada mientras está allí no ayuda a su caso.

La mujer jardinera suspira. "No podías haber esperado hasta que plantará todos los lirios, ¿verdad?" Se quita los guantes de jardinería pero no se levanta en el momento, en lugar de eso guarda todas sus herramientas y deja los lirios todavía en macetas a un lado. Entonces se pone de pie lentamente, la monja se distrae con eso y la ayuda a levantarse a pesar de las protestas de lo contrario.

"No tengo tanto." Suena divertida y se gira para mirar a Shirō. "Fujimoto Shirō. Veo que el Vaticano ha tomado una decisión".

"No pareces sorprendida. O asustada." Shirō entrecierra los ojos. "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

" _¿_ Usando tú, aunque sabes mi nombre Fujimoto-kun?" La mujer sacude la cabeza. "Y no. No tengo miedo."

"Humph." Shirō levanta la espada y la pone al lado de su cuello. "Por tus crímenes, debes ser ejecutada Yuri Egin".

"Mis crímenes... veo que todos son muy maduros y toman parte en culpar a las víctimas como de costumbre". La voz de Yuri Egin es seca.

Rin mira con horror y retrocede. _'¡Qué... él no lo haría!'_ Rin no puede creer que su padre mataría a alguien, especialmente a una persona que obviamente está desarmada y no es una amenaza.

Observando cerca de uno de los árboles del jardín, Rin examina a la mujer. Él piensa que ella podría ser bonita; su cabello negro es abundante y ondulado, siendo retenido fuera de su cara por una simple horquilla decorada con flores. Su rostro parece ser casi familiar, haciendo que algo pique en el fondo de su mente, con sus ojos de un verde brillante y un lunar al lado de su boca de gruesos labios.

Shirō levanta la espada y da un golpe limpio.

En su lugar, él mismo es echado atrás por una extraña barrera azul que surge alrededor de Yuri, una que hace que Rin se enfríe y se estremezca ante la sensación. Es de origen demoníaco y extremadamente poderosa.

Hay un leve olor a azufre y huesos podridos en el área. Yuri está perfectamente tranquila, pero la monja retrocede asustada mientras Shirō se sienta horrorizado.

"¿Qué... fuiste tú?" Él demanda.

Yuri sacude la cabeza. "No. Eso fue... _él"_.

"¿Él... te está protegiendo?" Shirō no parece comprenderlo en absoluto y se levanta lentamente, yendo por la espada - milagrosamente ilesa - en el camino.

"No. Está protegiendo una _inversión_ ". Ella escupe la última palabra. "Mi hijo no es una _cosa_ ".

Shirō entrecierra los ojos de una manera que Rin sabe que está pensando en algo. Luego va por su cinturón y saca un recipiente que está lleno de un líquido extraño que hace que Rin se estremezca ante la energía brillante que contiene. "Entonces tendré que derribar la barrera primero".

Los ojos de Yuri se ensanchan ante eso y ella grita una palabra extraña. Rin se estremece cuando la magia, magia humana pura, se derrama de ella y Shirō deja caer el recipiente cuando la hierba a sus pies de repente se convierten en gruesas enredaderas, se envuelven alrededor de él, lo sujetan con fuerza y hacen que suelte su espada.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Le truena a Yuri, luego lucha contra las enredaderas, maldiciendo, ya que resulta ineficaz.

Yuri no se estremece, en su lugar se agacha y recoge la espada. Se detiene mientras mira su reflejo en la espada, aunque Rin tiene la sensación de que en realidad no se ve a sí misma allí, luego suspira y recupera la vaina.

"Te estoy protegiendo." Dice Yuri, haciendo que Shirō, quien está maldiciendo, se calle y la mire en shock. "No quiero que nadie muera".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" La voz de Shirō es suave cuando se da cuenta de que no está mintiendo.

"Si un método pasivo no funciona, cambiará a uno activo". Yuri da un paso adelante y mira a Shirō. "No le deseo tal destino a nadie".

Shirō traga. "Ya veo... por lo que primero tendrá que nacer antes de que se pueda hacer algo".

Una mirada extraña destella en los ojos de Yuri, pero Rin no tiene tiempo para detenerse en eso. Un repentino mareo lo golpea y Rin siente que el jardín se tambalea frente a él, cambiando.

Pero Rin sabe dónde está ahora. O más bien cuando.

El pasado.

* * *

El jardín vuelve a solidificarse frente a Rin y sabe que el tiempo ha pasado. No está seguro de cuánto, hasta que se da cuenta de que el estómago de Yuri está sobresaliendo más y ahora está visiblemente embarazada. Ella está trabajando en el jardín otra vez y la monja de antes está obviamente preocupada por su estado.

"Sasaki-san, estoy bien." le dice Yuri en voz baja. El sonido de pasos le hace girar la cabeza para ver que Shirō ha regresado. Él no ha traído la espada y simplemente espera mientras Sasuri ayuda a Yuri.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Fujimoto-kun?" le pregunta Yuri, mirándolo con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Shirō suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello. "El Vaticano ha decidido que el curso más sabio es esperar. Por ahora". Él mira hacia abajo a su vientre embarazado. "¿Por qué insistes en tener eso...?"

"Te lo dije antes. No deseo que nadie muera." Responde Yuri con calma, interrumpiendo las palabras de Shirō. "Especialmente no mis hijos".

Shirō se da cuenta de eso. "¿Hijos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Fui a hacerme un ultrasonido". Yuri se ve divertida. " _¿_ Sabes lo que es eso? Es una cosa especial que le permite a las mujeres embarazadas mirar a sus bebés nonatos. Lo comprobaron y descubrieron que tengo gemelos".

Shirō se ve casi constipado por el pensamiento. "Dos muchachos... con _su_ poder..."

"No." Yuri lo corrige suavemente. "Solo uno."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunta Shirō y luego resopla. "No me digas; El ultrasonido te lo dijo."

"Difícilmente." Yuri se ríe ante ese pensamiento. "Pero soy una maga y puedo sentir el poder dentro. Uno parece estar enfermo y por lo tanto, no tiene la fuerza para mantener tal poder".

"Lo que significa que probablemente morirá". Shirō se ve casi aliviado por eso y Rin siente un extraño dolor punzante por ello.

"No. Él vivirá." Yuri mira hacia la distancia. "Tanto Rin como Yukio vivirán".

Rin respira, sintiendo que fue golpeado. Y mira a Yuri de nuevo. Sí, por eso es tan familiar; su estructura facial es muy similar a Yukio y Rin, aunque en última instancia sus pómulos son diferentes a los de ella. El lunar en la esquina de su labio insinúa los lunares de Yukio en su cara y los lunares que Rin tiene en otra parte.

_'¿Esa es... esa es mi madre?'_ Rin puede sentir lágrimas en sus ojos y sacude la cabeza, concentrándose una vez más en la conversación.

"Rin y Yukio... ¿les has puesto nombre?" Shirō se ve sorprendido por eso. "Sabes muy bien--"

"No presumas." La voz de Yuri es suave y se gira para mirar a Shirō. Entonces ella sonríe, con aspecto melancólico. "No eres alguien que mate niños".

Shirō resopla y mete una mano en su bolsillo, sacando un cigarrillo. "Eres la segunda persona en decirme eso".

Esta por encenderlo cuando Yuri le quita el cigarrillo y le sonríe. "No fumar delante de la mujer embarazada~".

Shirō frunce el ceño ante eso, pero no vuelve a coger un cigarrillo. "¿Por qué Yukio y Rin?"

"Los nombres tienen significado." Yuri canta misteriosamente. "Tanto significado y sin embargo, no tienen sentido... solo elecciones".

Shirō parece desconcertado por esto y abre la boca para preguntar más al respecto. Rin no lo oye mientras el jardín gira una vez más, llevando a Rin a otro momento en el pasado.

* * *

El jardín está todavía en plena floración, pero esta vez Yuri ya está conversando con alguien. Un hombre musculoso, con un bigote pulcramente recortado y cabello rubio pálido que contrasta con su piel curtida y bronceada.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con todo?" pregunta Yuri, acunando su estómago casi protectoramente y mirando fijamente- casi asesinando con la mirada- al hombre.

El hombre sacude su cabeza. "No mucho, si las cosas salen como están planeadas. Es una pena que Fujimoto-kun no pueda matar a los niños. Son demasiado peligrosos para vivir".

"Un niño es un niño". Yuri entrecierra los ojos. "El patrimonio no significa nada".

"Si tú lo dices." El hombre la mira y Rin se enfada por cómo la está mirando. "Buenos días, señorita Egin". Se inclina y se aleja, Yuri lo mira irse con los ojos entrecerrados. Y en cambio no le dice adiós.

Rin se encuentra preguntándose una vez más quién es exactamente este hombre, especialmente por el escalofrío que siente por como habla de Rin y Yukio, quienes aún no han nacido. Es casi personal, algo extraño. El hecho de que él puede sentir cuán poderoso es el hombre se suma a esto.

Pero Rin no puede detenerse demasiado en todo esto, ya que el mundo a su alrededor se modifica y cambia bajo el poder de la Carta, llevándolo a otro momento una vez más.

* * *

La próxima vez que se aclara, el jardín está vacío y no es difícil ver por qué. Las hojas caen y las flores se mueren a medida que un viento frío sopla. Ahora es otoño y Rin se acerca a la hierba amarilla y mira alrededor del jardín, preguntándose qué hacer ahora.

"Pensé que había alguien especial aquí".

Rin se da vuelta y mira a Yuri, quien le sonríe dulcemente. "¿De dónde eres? ¿Es esta una lección de rastreo que salió mal?" Ella mira de manera significativa el báculo en la mano de Rin.

"Yo..." Rin traga y Yuri frunce el ceño, dando un paso adelante. La circunferencia de su embarazo hace que sea más un contoneo, pero todavía está de pie frente a Rin. Rin es solo una cabeza más corta que ella y ella levanta su cabeza por la barbilla para mirar sus ojos.

"Oh, mi". Ella retrocede un poco. "Este no es tu tiempo, ¿verdad?"

Rin sacude lentamente la cabeza.

"Este hechizo es una cosa tan poderosa... me tomó algo de tiempo el descubrir cómo atravesarlo para verte..." Yuri reflexiona para sí misma. "¿Cómo pasó esto?"

"Estaba... persiguiendo... un artefacto" dice Rin, sustituyendo Carta por eso. "Había otro y me quedé atrapado en él. No sé... cómo volver".

"Ya veo..." Yuri se ve pensativa. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Rin no puede hablar por un momento, su boca se seca. "... Rin."

Los ojos de Yuri se ensanchan y ella lo mira un poco más, lo observa y ladea un poco su cabeza para verlo mejor. Entonces sonríe, su boca tiembla un poco y unas pocas lágrimas salen de sus ojos. "Tú, eres tú, ¿verdad?"

"Sí". Rin traga y siente sus ojos arder. "¿Qué... qué está pasando? No... no entiendo nada de esto... no te conozco, ni siquiera tuve un nombre antes... y ...Oyaji... él... no mataría ¿por qué lo haría?"

Yuri absorbe esto con calma. "Oyaji... aah... Fujimoto-kun..." Ella tiene una mirada pensativa en su rostro y atrae a Rin en un breve abrazo, dejándolo llorar un poco antes de dar un paso atrás. "Me temo que no puedo responder a eso. Si aún no lo sabes, significa que no es el momento de que lo sepas".

Rin frunce el labio ante eso, pero no dice nada. A pesar de que parte de él grita sobre todas las preguntas que tiene, la mayoría de él está demasiado asustado para preguntar.

Entonces Yuri sonríe. "Has crecido muy bien, ¿verdad?"

Rin se ruboriza y asiente. "Estoy... estoy entrenando para ser un mago. No sé qué tan bueno soy pero, pero Tsukishiro-sensei y Kero dicen que soy increíble pero imprudente y, y... lo intento, realmente lo hago. Y... y todo el mundo dice que mi cocina y horneado es increíble, así que también tengo algo normal".

Rin a continuación balbucea: "Y Yukio va a ser un médico. Es realmente inteligente y estudia mucho, pero... pero no sabe nada sobre la magia y no puedo incluirlo y... desearía poder hacerlo, pero él quiere ser médico tanto que no puedo quitarle su vida..."

Yuri mira a Rin con una mirada extraña en sus ojos y luego sonríe. "Gracias. Eres un buen chico. Estoy orgullosa... de ti y de Yukio..." Ella cubre su estómago con sus manos y mira hacia abajo, luego levanta la mirada. "Siempre estaré orgullosa".

Rin quiere preguntar o decir algo, hablarle más coherentemente sobre su vida, pero otra voz lo interrumpe.

"Mi, oh mi ¡Egin-san! ¿No deberías estar dentro? Esto no puede ser bueno para tu frágil salud".

Rin se queda mirando al orador y no puede pensar en nadie que se haya visto nunca tan ridículo. Los pantalones bombachos cortos, las medias despojadas, ropa abultada, un montón de rosa y un sombrero de copa en la parte superior. El hecho de que tenga orejas grandes, dientes afilados y ojos que declaren que es un demonio no ayuda.

"Sir Pheles". Yuri se vuelve hacia él y levanta una ceja. "¿Estás aquí por asuntos oficiales? No, espera. No es posible ya que el Vaticano desea mantener su participación en esta crisis lo más mínima posible".

Sir Pheles no rompe su sonrisa. "En realidad, me han consultado sobre algunas medidas especiales que deben tomarse para una determinada ceremonia que deseen hacer".

Yuri lo mira y luego mira a Sasaki, quien está bastante angustiada a su lado. "Está bien Chihiro-chan. No hay forma de que pudiera evitar que se reuniera conmigo".

Yuri retrocede y se coloca al lado de Rin cuando Sir Pheles se acerca, mientras que Sasaki Chihiro se inclina y retrocede un poco, luciendo nerviosa debido al poderoso demonio que está involucrado.

"¿Con quién estabas hablando Egin-san?" Pregunta Sir Pheles, acercándose bastante a Yuri y haciendo que Rin retroceda.

Yuri mira a Rin y luego a Sir Pheles, sonriendo. "Sólo el futuro".

Sir Pheles parece desconcertado por eso. "Si tú lo dices. Ven, es hora de regresar dentro Egin-san. Tengo algunas preguntas que hacer y prefiero no arriesgar su salud".

"La mía, hmm... Supongo que como demonio no tienes ningún concepto sobre la familia". Yuri mira a Rin y le guiña un ojo antes de volverse hacia Sir Pheles, quien se ve confundido por sus palabras.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Él entrecierra los ojos hacia la humana ante él y Rin, por un momento, se siente como si Yuri hubiera tirado la cola de un tigre.

Ella mantiene su sonrisa en su rostro y desliza deliberadamente sus manos para ahuecar su estómago. "Bueno, los niños en mí son tus _hermanos_ después de todo. Supongo que simplemente no entiendes eso como lo hace un humano..." Ella entonces inclina su cabeza y lo mira, como si viese algo en su expresión. "O tal vez puedas. Si puedes, me pregunto qué elegirás en el futuro".

Dicho esto, comienza a alejarse y grita por encima del hombro: "Siempre vuelve al comienzo de un viaje". Yuri mira a Rin directamente cuando dice eso, confundiendo a Sir Pheles.

Sir Pheles mira a Rin, pero obviamente no puede verlo ni sentirlo, por lo que lo descarta y camina rápidamente para alcanzar a Yuri.

Rin no tiene mucho tiempo para considerar esto entre las otras revelaciones antes de que sea arrastrado nuevamente a través del tiempo.

* * *

Esta vez la nieve cruje suavemente bajo sus pies y el aliento de Rin se empaña en el aire. No está solo en el jardín, pero Yuri no está a la vista. En cambio, ve a Shirō y a ese extraño tipo, el tal Sir Pheles.

Shirō se pasea de un lado a otro, pareciendo preocupado. Los cigarrillos desechados cubren el suelo y Shirō enciende otro más.

"Sabes que eso no es bueno para tú salud" señala Sir Pheles.

"Cállate, Mephisto." responde Shirō bruscamente. "Manejaré mi estrés a mi manera y no es como si te importara".

"Resulta que te considero _interesante,_ así que prefiero que no contraigas cáncer de pulmón tan rápido." responde Sir Pheles, de repente sosteniendo no solo el paquete de cigarrillos de Shirō sino también el que él encendió. Shirō lo maldice por eso, pero se limita a mecerse sobre sus talones.

"¿Cuánto tarda un bebé en nacer?" Exige Shirō.

"Varía y esto es un parto complicado después de todo", dice Sir Pheles. Él mira a la abadía y se ve extrañamente preocupado por un momento. " _E_ _stamos_ hablando de niños bastante especiales y gemelos también."

Rin se ahoga al darse cuenta de lo que está pasando y se agacha, mirando al suelo. Rin se niega a admitir lo que está empezando a darse cuenta, sin querer enfrentar la verdad.

' _No tienes que hacer eso todavía. Está bien.'_

Rin mira hacia arriba ante esa extraña voz pero no ve a nadie que pudiera haber dicho eso. En cambio, se pone de pie y mordiéndose el labio, comienza a correr fuera del jardín.

_'El comienzo del viaje... el_ _campanario_ _...'_ se da cuenta Rin y sale disparado por la puerta. Entonces se cae cuando una oleada de gran poder se eleva a su alrededor y puede escuchar el sonido de exclamaciones provenientes de Sir Pheles y del jardín, junto con un poco de colorido alemán sonando.

"¿Qué pasa Mephisto?" Puede escuchar la demanda de Shirō y Rin se gira para mirar como Shirō realmente se ve un poco preocupado por cómo cayó el demonio.

"Oh, querido..." Sir Pheles se levanta lentamente y se ve un poco tambaleante. "Una fuente acaba de estallar aquí..."

Rin ensancha los ojos, dándose cuenta de que tiene razón. Todo este tiempo aquí no pudo sentir la fuente que está en el presente, pero de repente está allí.

Rin se sacude y se levanta, irrumpiendo nuevamente en una carrera. Necesita llegar al campanario lo más rápido posible. Antes de que su camino a su hogar desaparezca.

Cuando llega a la iglesia, Rin maldice mientras los paisajes se tambalean y cambian de nuevo. Cuando se asienta, aún es invierno, pero Rin puede ver cómo la nieve se derrite ahora y hay una gran multitud de personas frente a las puertas de la iglesia. Silencio y Rin solo sabe que están vivos gracias a algunos cambios y algunos susurros que surgen.

Rin mira a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar otra manera de entrar e ir hacia el campanario. Rin gira el cuello y se da cuenta de que solo tiene una opción y es escalar.

"Maldición..." Rin rápidamente camina hacia el otro lado de la iglesia, metiendo el báculo en su cinturón y usando las decoraciones y el ladrillo que conforman la iglesia, comienza a escalar lo mejor que puede. Se mueve de manera rápida y eficiente, sin considerar lo que podría suceder si se resbala y cae.

Es un trabajo duro y Rin comienza a escuchar cantos en la iglesia y un grito de protesta de la garganta de una mujer, del que pronto hace eco un hombre. No puede escuchar las palabras porque una discusión parece estallar brevemente antes de que se reanuden los cantos. Rin siente la onda de poder que se propaga hacia arriba y se estremece porque algo parece estar muy mal y Rin está empezando a tener un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

Finalmente, alcanzando el campanario, Rin se apresura y corre hacia la campana. Tocarla no provoca nada y el que Rin la golpee no hace más que provocar que la campana comience a balancearse y sonar.

Un repentino golpe hace que Rin se voltee, al igual que la sensación de calor. Rin jadea ante lo que ve.

Debajo de él, todos los humanos están ardiendo lentamente en llamas, terribles llamas azules que huelen a azufre y huesos podridos, que llegan hasta el cielo y comienzan a devorar la iglesia tanto como sea posible. Más gritos hacen girar a Rin y ver cómo los dormitorios comienzan a arder en llamas y surgen más gritos de pánico y miedo. Monjes y monjas se están dispersando e intentando huir.

"¿Qué... qué demonios está pasando?" Rin mira a su alrededor y un parpadeo en el rabillo del ojo lo hace girar y ver más llamas azules brillantes a la distancia, procedentes del Campus de la Ciudad de True Cross y mirando más allá, Rin cree que puede detectar otras llamas azules apareciendo.

Entonces Rin ve que las llamas se están acercando a él y Rin maldice. Desesperado, Rin se enfoca en su magia y levanta el báculo. "Maldición, necesito volver ahora. ¡Llévame a casa!" Exige, golpeando el báculo contra la campana y emitiendo un poderoso resonar que hace retroceder brevemente las llamas.

Es suficiente ya que un torbellino de repente gira alrededor de él, uno negro y Rin se encuentra lejos justo a tiempo para evitar las peligrosas llamas azules que parecen estar hambrientas de él.

* * *

Rin cae de bruces sobre su cara, sintiendo la madera podrida en su cara y el frío de los remanentes del hielo. Está de vuelta, lo que se confirma cuando Kero aparece frente a él.

"¿Estás bien, Rin?" Pregunta.

Rin asiente lentamente, pero Kero obviamente no lo compra. Probablemente se deba a la mirada en la cara de Rin.

Entonces Rin se da cuenta de Tsukishiro, quien se derrumba con un gemido. "¡Tsukishiro-sensei!"

"Estoy bien..." jadea, la magia de Time finalizando. "¡Rápido, sella a Return antes de que te lleve de nuevo!"

Rin se da la vuelta para ver la niebla negra arremolinada que es la Carta. Rechinando los dientes, Rin levanta el báculo.

"Return, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Una luz brillante fluye y forma una Carta y Rin la atrapa, cayendo al suelo. Mirando hacia un lado, Rin ve a Freeze y también recoge esa Carta. Por un momento, todo está tranquilo mientras Rin se asegura de escribir su nombre en ambas Cartas, luego se para y se acerca a Tsukishiro.

"¿Estás bien, Tsukishiro-sensei?" Pregunta Rin, tomando a Time con suavidad en sus manos y recuperando también la funda para ponerla dentro de su chaqueta junto con Freeze y Return. Luego frunce el ceño. "¿Cómo te las arreglaste para usar a Time?"

"No le diste un límite de tiempo a su uso." dice Kero rápidamente antes de que Tsukishiro pueda responder. Ella le sonríe al pequeño guardián y se vuelve hacia Rin.

"Eso es lo suficientemente cierto". Se levanta lentamente y casi se cae, Rin la atrapa.

"Woah... déjame ayudarte..." Rin pone su brazo sobre su hombro y la apoya mientras salen del campanario y bajan las escaleras. "Gracias Tsukishiro-sensei. Por salvarme".

Tsukishiro lo mira y sonríe. "Sabes, Rin-kun, creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que, fuera de la escuela, puedas llamarme Sekki".

Rin mira a Sekki por un momento. "Um... ¿Sekki-san entonces?"

Ella se ríe, un poco sin aliento. "Sí. Eso funciona."

Rin le devuelve la sonrisa. Detrás de ellos, Kero le da una mirada de alivio y después vuela para alcanzarlos mientras se dirigen fuera de la iglesia.

* * *

Yukio deja escapar un suave gemido cuando vuelve a la conciencia. Lo primero que ve es el rostro de Rin que se ve aliviado. "Oye."

"Oye". Yukio traga y se lame los labios. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Un idiota te derribó. Duro." explica Rin después de un momento. "Estaba... preocupado, pero bueno, um... no sabía a quién llamar y Sekki-san te reviso y bien..."

Yukio se sienta lentamente y se da cuenta de que debe haber pasado una hora más o menos. "Ya veo... espera, ¿Sekki-san?"

"Decidí que mi primer nombre es perfectamente aceptable fuera de la escuela". Sekki aparece en su rango de visión y sonríe a Yukio.

"¿Estás bien?" Es lo que sale de la boca de Yukio en lugar de un comentario cortante sobre dejar que Rin use su nombre de pila - joder, alguien podría tomarlo de la manera equivocada- debido a lo cansada que se ve Sekki.

Ella le sonríe. "Estoy bien. Solo cansada. Creo que algo de comida lo arreglará muy bien".

"Oh, sí. Sekki-san conoce un lugar bueno y no demasiado caro que sirve buena comida, ¿quieres probarlo, Yukio?" Pregunta Rin.

Yukio se estira y se levanta, mirando las esculturas de hielo a su alrededor. Por un momento siente como si se hubiera perdido algo y luego lo descarta. En cambio, él sonríe. "Por supuesto. Eso suena encantador."

Rin sonríe y salta, agarrando la mano de Yukio y arrastrándolo. Yukio se da cuenta de que no va rápido, manteniendo un ritmo más tranquilo por la cansada Sekki.

* * *

"¡Bienvenido de nuevo!" Dice Shirō alegremente, saludando al grupo en la puerta. "¿Te quedarás para la cena Tsukishiro-san?"

Sekki sacude la cabeza. "Necesito volver a casa y trabajar en algunos papeles. Aunque gracias por la oferta".

Con unas pocas despedidas rápidas, Sekki deja el grupo y se dirige a casa, Shirō frunce el ceño ante lo cansada que luce. Su ceño fruncido desaparece cuando mira a sus hijos.

"¡Bueno, entren! Todos tendremos sukiyaki e incluso tenemos algo de sashimi que solo Yukio puede tener". Yukio se anima con la mención de sashimi al igual que Rin en lo que respecta a sukiyaki.

Pero cuando Shirō alarga la mano para revolver el cabello de Rin, por un momento todo lo que Rin ve es el Shirō del pasado y él retrocede. Shirō se detiene y mira a Rin. "¿Rin?"

Rin se da una sacudida mental y sonríe. "Yay, ¡sukiyaki! ¡Vamos Yukio, entremos y disfrutemos de la comida!"

"¡Oi, Nii-san, no te olvides de tus botas!" le grita Yukio a su hermano, mientras Shirō los mira irse, apenas quitándose las botas y reemplazándolas con uwabaki a tiempo.

Esa noche, mientras Rin se lava la cara, se detiene y se mira al espejo.

_'Yuri..._ _Egin_ _... ¿_ _uh_ _?'_ _Entonces_ Rin se sacude de nuevo y termina de cepillarse los dientes, para seguidamente salir del baño. Yukio ya está dormido en este punto, habiéndo cabeceado hasta dormirse a pesar de sus mejores intentos por mantenerse despierto un poco más. Rin se ríe del libro que Yukio está agarrando y se lo quita con cuidado, poniéndolo en su mesa lateral con un marcador para que él no pierda su página.

Rin se gira hacia su cama y se acomoda en ella. Kero flota desde donde estaba escondido y se acomoda en el hombro de Rin.

"¿Qué te mostró Return?" Pregunta suavemente.

Rin deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso. "A mi madre."

Kero no puede decir nada ante ello. Les espera una larga noche, mientras Rin se remueve y gira por un largo tiempo, escondiéndose de una terrible verdad mientras que al mismo tiempo bendice el haber llegado a conocer a su madre, aunque fuera brevemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Decadent: En inglés generalmente describe decadencia, complacencia etc. Lo que es en esencia malo y se refiere a un declive mayormente moral, pero este adjetivo puede ser "bueno" solo bajo ciertas circunstancias. "Un postre (en este caso panqueques) decadente" se refiere a que es extremadamente dulce o empalagoso. También puede ser usada como "travieso" si se rompe una regla menor y si se usa de forma amigable deja de verse como una critica severa y mas como una broma.
> 
> Notas: Me preguntó ¿Alguien considero que la madre de Rin y Yukio aparecería?. Cualquier duda, o crítica constructiva con respecto a la traducción es apreciada.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	26. Chapter 26

Con Enero llega el Año Nuevo y con el Año Nuevo viene la primera visita al santuario del año. Por supuesto, antes de eso todos deben estar preparados y vestidos para la ocasión.

Lo que sería más fácil si Yukio no estuviera protestando por el kimono en el que está siendo metido. Yukio frunce el ceño ante la tela que se le fue entregada y el hecho de que Rin ya está vestido para la ocasión.

"¡Tengo trece años, soy demasiado viejo para esto!" Protesta Yukio. Una protesta inútil, ya que todo el mundo está conspirando contra él y Shirō agita la cámara alrededor.

Rin le pone mala cara a Yukio. "Sólo estás siendo un aguafiestas".

"¡Qu-no lo soy!" Yukio no puede creer que su hermano le esté haciendo pucheros. "¡Realmente no deberíamos necesitar vestirnos de manera especial!"

"Tal vez. ¡Pero vamos Yukio, es divertido!" Rin gimotea, poniendo sus manos frente a él y suplicando. "Solo deja de hacer tanto alboroto y no parecerá tan malo".

Yukio da un gruñido y protesta, pero es poco entusiasta en el mejor de los casos y por eso se somete al kimono en el que está envuelto. Al menos es cómodo y esta no es la cosa más vergonzosa que haya usado.

Shirō parece estar pensando lo mismo, deseando haber podido obtener algunas fotos de lo que sucedió en la última misión antes de Año Nuevo. _'Eso fue demasiado valioso... lástima que nunca voy a tener otra oportunidad para eso...'_

Mientras Yukio ajusta su obi y Rin le da alegremente su kinchaku, Shirō se pregunta cuántas fotos podrá sacar a escondidas de la visita de este año.

**Capítulo 26: Hatsumode de Luz y Oscuridad**

Para aquellos de otros países, la idea de que los cristianos participen en lo que en última instancia es un ritual sintoísta parecerá extraña. Pero en Japón, esto está lejos de ser inusual, ya que sus puntos de vista sobre la religión difieren, por lo que tener una religión y solo una, es lo inusual.

Dicho esto, todo el monasterio se dirige al santuario cercano. Todo el lugar esta atestado como de costumbre y solo pudieron llegar tarde al segundo día del Hatsumode **(1)** debido a algunos papeles que estaban esperando para ser confirmados como terminados.

_'Odio hacer papeleo en Año Nuevo'._ Se queja Shirō, pero la Orden necesitaba ese papeleo. Al menos los hizo antes de la víspera de Año Nuevo y por lo tanto, estuvo ocupado limpiando el monasterio con los demas durante ese día. _'Lo siento por la pobre savia que tuvo que manejar el papeleo después de mí...'_

Descartando eso de su mente, Shirō mira a la gran multitud y la fila de personas. Ya se había acercado al puesto cercano para conseguir Amazake para el grupo, incluso Rin y Yukio bebían de la bebida dulce y caliente. Todo el grupo está en silencio, pero eso no es inusual ya que el silencio es normal en Hatsumode.

Mientras se acercan al haiden **(2)** de este santuario, Shirō nota el pequeño juguete de peluche que Rin trajo consigo. No solo lo nota por ser inusual, sino porque lo ha estado viendo desde hace bastante tiempo. Desde el comienzo del año escolar Shirō ha visto ese pequeño muñeco de peluche y francamente, es algo confuso.

_'Uno pensaría que se_ alejaría _de los juguetes, no que se_ acercaría a _ellos'._ _Reflexiona_ Shirō, luego decide encogerse de hombros. Si Rin está feliz con eso, no lo va a juzgar.

Mientras tanto, Rin y Yukio están teniendo una conversación en voz baja sobre lo que están pensando desear para este año. Se compone de ellos jurando que no se lo dirán y luego se convierte en una discusión sobre Omikuji.

"Espero una gran bendición" dice Rin, recibiendo una sonrisa de Yukio.

"Siempre lo haces." Señala.

Rin hace un puchero ante eso y sin ser visto por Yukio, le ofrece un sorbo de Amazake a Kero, quien sorprendentemente y xon alegría, disfruta del sabor de la bebida. "Sí, bien, es algo bueno tener esperanza, ¿no?"

"Lo suficientemente cierto." Yukio ajusta sus gafas y luego juega con su obi, haciendo que Rin suspire.

"¿Por qué te sientes tan incómodo con eso?" Pregunta Rin, dejando de lado su ahora vacía taza de Amazake y ayudando a arreglar el obi de Yukio. "Estuviste bien el año pasado".

Yukio se encoge de hombros y no se molesta en contestar. Yukio se ha estado sintiendo mal últimamente, desde su cumpleaños y él simplemente no puede precisar el porque en absoluto. Es una extraña sensación de inquietud y la cual Yukio desearía poder sacudir.

La fila en la que están avanza y se acercan cada vez más al haiden.

* * *

La fila masiva significa que el sol está empezando a ponerse cuando Rin y Yukio hacen su oración y donación al santuario. Cuando se van, dirigiéndose a un área relativamente despejada, los monjes detrás de ellos tienen su turno.

"¿Omikuji?" Rin se anima cuando Yukio está de acuerdo y se dirigen a esa caseta. Yukio paga y va primero, agitando la caja y sacando la palanca para leer el número. Una vez que Yukio ha encontrado el cajón correcto, regresa la caja y es el turno de Rin.

"¿Qué conseguiste?" Es lo primero que sale de la boca de Rin, incluso mientras está buscando su fortuna.

Yukio rueda los ojos pero mira lo que tiene. "Pequeña bendición".

"¡Oooh, eso es bueno!" Rin se asoma para mirar brevemente la fortuna de Yukio y finalmente abre la suya. "Oh."

Mirando la fortuna que obtuvo, se necesita todo lo que Rin tiene para no mostrar nada en su rostro, luchando por mantener la calma y no gafarla. Yukio se da cuenta y se acerca para ver lo que Rin consiguió. Sus cejas se alzan.

"Gran bendición... parece que obtuviste tu deseo". Yukio sonríe y empuja a Rin, quien le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ambos chicos meten su omikuji en su kinchaku antes de alejarse de la caseta y buscar un lugar para esperar el resto. Mientras miran, Rin ve a alguien familiar.

"Sekki-san..." Rin sonríe al ver a la maestra y Yukio se resigna mientras Rin arrastra a Yukio hacia la dirección en que esta la maestra.

Actualmente, Sekki está descansando en un banco situado a un costado, sorprendentemente es la única allí. Ella levanta la mirada y ve a Rin y Yukio. Una sonrisa florece en su cara ante eso.

"Rin-kun, Yukio-kun. Feliz año nuevo". Los saluda.

Rin le devuelve la sonrisa. "Feliz Año Nuevo Sekki-san".

Yukio murmura algo similar. Sekki lo mira por un momento, luego sonríe. "Ustedes dos se ven bastante guapos así".

"Gracias". Rin puede sentir el calor elevarse en sus mejillas. "Tú también te ves bien."

En la actualidad, Sekki lleva un furisode, uno con una base de color púrpura y estampados de flores de colores brillantes en la parte superior. Sus adornos para el pelo son igual de encantadores y el ligero toque de maquillaje que esta usando completa la imagen.

"Eso es dulce de tu parte". Sekki levanta una mano para frotarse los ojos, pero se detiene ante su maquillaje. "¿Cómo los ha tratado el año nuevo hasta ahora?"

"Muy bien. Los dos obtuvimos un buen omikuji y ha sido muy divertido". Rin le informa alegremente, ignorando a Yukio que murmura algo sobre no querer usar un kimono.

Sekki se ríe. "Me alegro." Sus ojos bajan hasta el "juguete de peluche" en el obi de Rin y Kero le devuelve la mirada. Sus ojos se abren al darse cuenta y le da un codazo a Rin, quien mira hacia abajo mientras Sekki atrae a Yukio a una conversación, distrayéndolo.

"Sekki quiere hablar conmigo, ¿te importa?" Pregunta Kero.

Rin parpadea y luego sacude la cabeza. "No." Mientras Kero flota fuera del obi de Rin, este se abalanza sobre Yukio. "¡Vamos, vamos a buscar a los demás! Creo que Oyaji dijo algo sobre conseguirnos un Hamaya **(3)** para el año otra vez".

Yukio pone los ojos en blanco. "Nii-san, no creo que eso sea lo que dijo..."

Rin alegremente ignora eso a favor de alejar a Yukio. Detrás de ambos hermanos, tanto Sekki como Kero los observan con diversión, antes de girarse para estar frente a frente.

Sekki inclina la cabeza y sonríe. Kero suspira. "Supongo que mi suposición es cierta aquí, ¿eh?"

"Sí". La voz de Sekki es suave y por un momento se ve casi triste.

A su alrededor, la multitud de Año Nuevo se arremolina y fluye, charlando silenciosamente y el sonido de las palmadas y el timbre de la campana del santuario, son los únicos sonidos a excepción del viento y el crepitar de la hoguera en la distancia.

"Entonces, supongo que entiendo de qué quieres hablar". Kero se acomoda en el banco al lado de Sekki, en la parte superior banco, de modo que está casi al nivel de sus ojos. "Entonces dime... ¿cuándo te enteraste?"

Mirando por encima de la multitud, Shirō sonríe cuando finalmente ve a Rin y Yukio. "¡Ahí están chicos!"

Al detenerse frente a él, los gemelos lo miran con diferentes expresiones en sus caras. Rin se ve alegre y un poco ansioso, mientras Yukio lo mira casi con suspicacia.

Shirō se ríe. "Vamos, vamos a elegir el Hamaya para este año. Entonces podemos tomar el del año pasado y deshacernos de el en la hoguera".

Nagatomo levanta un paquete envuelto como demostración. Rin es el primero en ir y ver la selección de Hamaya, obviamente deseando algo que sea "cool" para el próximo año. Yukio es más lento y mira a Shirō.

"¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?" Shirō espera mientras Yukio se detiene y parece desgarrado por un momento.

"Sí, solo... nada concreto, pero..." Yukio se frota las manos. "Me he estado sintiendo mal por un tiempo ahora... ahora no sé por qué, pero..."

Shirō frunce el ceño y se arrodilla frente a Yukio, mirándolo. Se detiene cuando ve sus ojos, luego fuerza una sonrisa en su rostro. "Está bien Yukio. Probablemente hayas estado trabajando demasiado duro. Voy a ver como extender tu descanso un poco más. Ya fue bastante malo que te llamaran durante este".

"Yo era el único disponible en las inmediaciones que no solo tenía las habilidades necesarias, sino que..." Yukio cierra la boca ante lo último y se pone rojo al pensar en la otra razón por la que fue elegido para la misión.

Shirō se ríe y le revuelve el cabello a Yukio. "Está bien. Ahora, ve con tu hermano y elige el Hamaya que quieras".

Yukio le sonríe y luego se dirige hacía Rin, quien ya está llamando a su hermano. Shirō sigue sonriendo mientras lo ve irse, pero entonces su sonrisa cae cuando Nagatomo aparece a su lado.

"¿Qué pasa Fujimoto-san?" Pregunta Nagatomo, mirando preocupado a su jefe.

Shirō suspira. "Probablemente no sea nada pero... ahora hay una mancha roja en los ojos de Yukio".

Nagatomo exhala un suspiro. "Mierda. ¿Entonces el...?"

Shirō sacude la cabeza. "No es que me sorprenda. Todavía está en su línea de sangre y bueno..." Shirō recuerda una conversación que tuvo hace poco más de trece años. "Él simplemente no podía sostener el poder antes. Pero Yukio se está volviendo más saludable y más fuerte cada día".

"Él podría ser capaz de..." Nagatomo frunce el ceño con preocupación. "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Nada." Shirō se frota la nuca. "No hay nada que podamos hacer. A pesar de lo que la mayoría pueda pensar, no es algo antinatural. Es muy natural para alguien con su línea de sangre".

Nagatomo asiente lentamente, vacilante, pero obviamente también confía en Shirō. Shirō, mientras tanto, solo espera que no esté cometiendo un error. Lo último que necesita es que esta elección afecte la vida de Yukio de manera negativa.

_'Pero no puedo hablar con él sobre eso'._ Shirō también se da cuenta mientras sonríe y se acerca a donde Rin lo está llamando, para ver qué Hamaya escogieron los gemelos. _'Yukio ya está empezando a ver las cosas un poco demasiado en blanco y negro en lo que respecta a los humanos y los demonios. Y hay un límite en cuanto a lo que puedo hacer para protegerlo.'_

El racismo institucionalizado es una amenaza y Shirō desea desesperadamente que haya más que pueda hacer para proteger a Yukio de los puntos de vista de la Orden en ese sentido.

* * *

El grupo se dirige hacia las escaleras del santuario cuando Shirō nota algo mientras Rin agita felizmente su Hamaya.

"Rin... ¿dónde está tu juguete?"

Rin parpadea, preguntándose de qué está hablando Shirō, luego mira hacia donde él está mirando y palidece. "¡Oh!" _'Mierda me olvide de Kero'._ "Debo haberlo dejado caer..."

Shirō suspira y sacude la cabeza. "Bueno, si quieres ir a buscarlo mejor ve ahora. Te esperamos en la base. No _tardes_ demasiado, tenemos Osechi-ryōri _jūbako_ esperándonos en casa." La mayoría de la gente los obtenía durante el transcurso del Año Nuevo, pero era más fácil para el Monasterio obtener los últimos poco después de que salieran a la venta. Más barato y se había hecho desde antes de que nacieran Rin y Yukio, por lo que no lo consideraron extraño. En lo que a ellos se refería, siempre y cuando lo hicieran durante el período de tiempo correcto, funciona y no habrá ninguna razón para que nadie haga un escándalo.

"¡Muy bien!" Rin gira sobre sus talones y se lanza escaleras a arriba, todavía con su Hamaya y con su kinchaku volando detrás de él. _'Ahora... ¿dónde está Sekki-san?'_ Se pregunta Rin cuando llega a la cima. _'Debería poder sentirla a ella o a Kero si me enfoco...'_

Con eso en mente, Rin extiende sus sentidos. Detrás de él, Yukio lo mira, desconcertado por el extraño zumbido que siente, luego se encoge de hombros y se da vuelta para seguir hablando con Shirō hasta la base. Su hermano los alcanzara pronto.

Al final, Rin está mirando a través del santuario y tratando de detectar a Sekki en la multitud. Por un momento, se detiene en la caseta de omikuji, preguntándose si Sekki está obteniendo uno, pero no la ve.

Dándose la vuelta, Rin se acerca a un brasero cercano, haciendo una pausa para disfrutar del calor mientras trata de sentir el poder de Sekki. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y Rin se da cuenta de que tanto Sekki como Kero tienden a proteger su poder. Rin hace lo mismo, ahora que recuerda, desde que Kero le enseñó para que no estuviera gritándole a toda la ciudad que está aquí.

_'Entonces, ¿cómo voy a encontrarlos?'_ Se pregunta Rin en silencio. No le toma mucho tiempo el considerarlo.

Porque en lugar de sentir a Kero o Sekki, Rin toma una Carta Sakura y la gira, tratando de detectarla en vano.

En cambio, Rin observa que el santuario entero se cubre lentamente de oscuridad, todos a su alrededor desaparecen a medida que son tragados por la oscuridad frente a los horrorizados ojos de Rin.

* * *

En la parte inferior del santuario, Yukio camina de un lado a otro. De repente se detiene y se estremece, mirando hacia el santuario. Entrecerrando los ojos, siente que algo está ahí y de repente siente que se le seca la boca.

_'¿Qué... qué es este sentimiento?'_ Se pregunta Yukio, temblando mientras trata de pensar en lo que está causando que este extraño miedo y esta sensación lo invadan. No se siente como un demonio sino algo más, algo mucho más extraño.

Los adultos, ocupados hablando al costado de otras cosas, no se dan cuenta de la condición de Yukio y el aumento de su pánico ante lo desconocido.

* * *

Rin se estremece dentro de la oscuridad, solo y atrapado. Caminar no parece llevarlo a ninguna parte, sin importar qué pase y cuanto más tiempo pasa, más se asusta.

"¿Kero? ¿Sekki-san?" grita Rin y luego se estremece cuando la oscuridad parece tragarse sus palabras.

A lo lejos y sin embargo cerca, Kero y Sekki brillan en la oscuridad, Kero flotando junto a Sekki quien ahora está de pie.

"No podemos". Kero le dice a Sekki, quien parece herida al pensar en Rin completamente solo. "Es su prueba, no la nuestra".

"Lo sé." Sekki traga y mira hacia donde ella sabe que está Rin. "Pero no me gusta".

"Tampoco a mi" admite Kero, rechinando los dientes. "Si pudiera, lo haría pero..."

"No sería bueno. Este es un desafío que debe enfrentar solo." Sekki suspira. Entonces ella sonríe, mirando al enojado y frustrado Kero. "Eres muy parecido. Definitivamente hermanos".

Kero resopla y se relaja lentamente. "Sí..." Luego vuelve a observar. _'Vamos, Rin... ¡Sé que puedes hacer esto!'_

En la oscuridad, Rin está presionando sus manos contra su pecho. "Calma. Tranquilo... no puedes hacer nada si no estás calmado".

Limpiando el comienzo de las lágrimas de sus ojos, Rin va por la Llave. "Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Rin atrapa al báculo y da un suspiro de alivio ante su magia. Entonces mira en la oscuridad y se da cuenta de que no hay nada concreto para atacar. No hay ninguna Carta que sea efectiva.

Los ojos de Kero se ensanchan y mira a Sekki, aturdido. "¿Rin solo...?"

Sekki asiente lentamente. "Sí, lo hizo..." _'Si es capaz de hacer esto... no me sorprende que haya sido elegido para ser el nuevo maestro...'_

Rin se muerde el labio y trata de pensar. Una conversación que tuvo hace un mes le viene a la mente mientras piensa, haciendo que Rin se enderece.

" _Lo hiciste muy bien con Mirror Rin". Kero se siente orgulloso y Rin sonríe ante eso_ _._

" _¿En serio?" Rin mira hacia abajo a su Carta recientemente adquirida._

" _Sí... lo hiciste todo correctamente. Algunas Cartas como Mirror no pueden ser capturadas de la manera normal. Si hubieras intentado que Windy u otra Carta la capturaran, la habrían atravesado. Cartas como esa deben_ _ **identificarse**_ _antes de que puedas hacer algo contra ellas"._

_Rin parpadea y mira a Mirror. "¿De Verdad? Yo solo... no pensé que pelear hubiera ayudado..."_

_Kero se ríe. "Tienes buenos instintos entonces"._

En la oscuridad, Rin mira a su alrededor y trata de pensar. La oscuridad es todo lo que ve, así que...

"Debes ser... la Carta Dark..." se da cuenta Rin. La oscuridad se estremece y se arremolina, pero no desaparece. Rin mira a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar por qué. _'Eso es... no es suficiente, ¿eh?'_

Rin se muerde el labio y trata de pensar. Él no puede ver nada en esta oscuridad.

"Espera..." Rin se mira a sí mismo. "¡Me puedo ver!"

En ese momento, la oscuridad comienza a girar alrededor de sus piernas, haciendo que Rin se asuste. "¡No, no, no!" Grita, tratando de hacer retroceder la oscuridad con su báculo, pero es ineficaz. La oscuridad aumenta a medida que él entra en pánico y Rin se da cuenta.

Suena una fuerte bofetada, Rin se dio una bofetada en la mejilla y anulo su pánico. "Está bien... definitivamente está bien, voy a estar bien".

Rin mira hacia arriba y adopta una expresión determinada, endureciendo sus ojos y levantando la barbilla. "Puedo hacer esto."

Él lo cree también y de repente se enciende una luz y Rin mira de nuevo hacia su cuerpo y se da cuenta exactamente de por qué puede verse a sí mismo.

"¡Me puedo ver a mí mismo... porque estoy brillando!" grita Rin y en ese momento se ilumina nuevamente y la luz fluye de él, pegándose a su cuerpo, pero además, más luz se moldea lentamente frente a él en la forma de una hermosa mujer.

De aspecto alto y majestuoso, su largo cabello blanco fluye por su espalda y enmarca su cara, con su elegante vestido iluminado al igual que el resto de ella. Rin la mira boquiabierto, mientras ella devuelve su mirada sorprendida con una sonrisa amable.

"Muy bien Rin." Ella lo elogia. "Has descubierto el segundo paso para derrotar a mi hermana".

"Tú..." Rin mira con asombro a la Carta ante él. "¡Eres una Carta Sakura! Dónde..."

"Estuve contigo todo el tiempo" dice en voz baja. "He estado compartiendo tu corazón desde que rompiste el sello y esparciste a mis compañeras con Windy".

"Estabas... no me di cuenta". Rin presiona una mano contra su pecho, justo donde está su corazón.

"Pude revelarme gracias a que te diste cuenta que estaba aquí y no renunciaste". Ella se ríe, una campana risueña. "Ahora, tengo una pregunta para ti; ¿Qué brilla resplandeciente incluso en la oscuridad?"

Rin la mira fijamente y sonríe. "¡Light!"

Light destella y hace retroceder la oscuridad, despejando un área brillante. Otra forma fluye de la oscuridad y se instala junto a Light. Rin inmediatamente la identifica como Dark, ya que no solo se parece mucho a Light, sino que su cabello negro y su vestimenta la hacen bastante distintiva en ese aspecto.

"Muy bien hecho". Dark sonríe a Rin y agarra las manos de Light. "Has salido victorioso en mi desafío y has convocado a mi hermana. Te felicito."

Rin se ruboriza y sonríe. "Te lo agradezco."

"Debes mantener tu confianza en ti mismo" aconseja Light. "Creer en uno mismo es la primera clave para desbloquear todo el poder y potencial de uno. Ahora, me gustaría que me sellaras junto a mi hermana". Light le hace un guiño a Rin.

Rin parpadea y asiente, levantando el báculo. "Lo hare. Y creeré en mí mismo". ' _Tengo que... puedo hacer esto...'_ Rin recuerda todos los desafíos que ha enfrentado hasta ahora y cómo ha logrado conquistarlos todos, sin importar las dificultades. Su corazón se hincha bajo esa confianza y se gira hacia Light y Dark.

"Light, Dark, les ordeno que regresen a su verdadera forma... ¡Cartas Sakura!"

Light y Dark comienzan a fluir, dos Cartas brillan y lentamente toman forma bajo su poder.

"Esperamos sinceramente que te conviertas en nuestro maestro" dice Dark.

"El juicio ya viene" agrega Light. "Y el juez puede ser duro pero por una buena razón".

Rin parpadea. "¿Juicio? Y el juez... ¿quién es el juez?"

Aceptando las Cartas que flotan a sus manos, Rin oye,

" _Ha estado contigo todo este tiempo"._ Light susurra suavemente y luego se queda en silencio.

La oscuridad desaparece repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Rin por la repentina reaparición de personas y voces. Rin mira a su alrededor y rápidamente hace que su báculo desaparezca antes de que alguien pueda notarlo. Mientras escribe su nombre en las Cartas, Sekki aparece a su lado.

"Lo hiciste bien, Rin" dice Sekki en voz baja, devolviéndole a Kero.

Rin acepta al guardián con una sonrisa y asiente lentamente. "Gracias. Lo hice, ¿no?"

Sekki ahueca su mejilla. "Sí. Definitivamente lo hiciste".

Por un momento, todo está tranquilo, entonces Rin retrocede. "Tengo que volver. Si me demoro demasiado, todos se preguntarán qué me esta retrasando y se preocuparán".

"Cierto". Sekki se despide de Rin y mantiene la sonrisa en su rostro hasta que está lejos de su vista. Esta cae después y Sekki se pregunta si las cosas estarán realmente bien. Ella se lleva la mano al corazón y murmura:

"Y ahora _él_ está a plena fuerza..." Ella mira hacia el santuario y espera que el futuro sea como ella cree que será.

* * *

El monasterio está lleno de júbilo y conversaciones alegres, mientras todos disfrutan de su Osechi-ryōri _jūbako_ entre sus conversaciones.

Rin se da cuenta de que Yukio probablemente está demasiado cerca mientras come de su _jūbako_ pero no dice nada. También encuentra reconfortante la presencia de Yukio y el hecho de que, por lo demás, Yukio parece haber recuperado el ánimo hace que Rin lo descarte como un problema.

Mientras tanto, Yukio se pregunta sobre la extraña sensación que lo invadió en el santuario y por qué cada vez que mira a Rin tiene una sensación extrañamente similar. No es exactamente lo mismo, pero es casi como si sintiera un espejo a veces; lo que probablemente sea la cosa más extraña que jamás haya considerado.

Eventualmente, se hace demasiado tarde y con toda la comida terminada, se les recomienda a Rin y Yukio que guarden todo y se acuesten. Las vacaciones de invierno continuarán mañana, con Yukio arrastrando una promesa de Rin de trabajar en su tarea con él. Rin se queja por eso, pero de todas maneras está de acuerdo y Yukio siente que un poco de su tensión es drenada.

Después de cambiarse a su pijama, Yukio se desliza hacia el baño, se lava los dientes y se lava la cara antes de acostarse como de costumbre. Rin todavía está en la habitación, encontrando un lugar para colocar el Hamaya y guardando su kimono.

Mientras Yukio se lava la cara, se echa un vistazo en el espejo. Y se congela, entonces se enfrenta al espejo.

Yukio mira fijamente el espejo y luego levanta una mano temblorosa hacia uno de sus ojos, tocando justo debajo de él. Girando ligeramente su cabeza, Yukio no puede convencerse de que es un truco de la luz.

Yukio deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso. "No..."

Pero es verdad.

Hay puntos rojos en sus ojos, puntos rojos que son un signo de influencia demoníaca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Hatsumode: El hatsumode se inicia con la visita al santuario en Nochevieja y se alarga durante las dos primeras semanas de enero, cuando todos los japoneses acuden al santuario a pedir los primeros deseos del año, probar el sake especial de Año Nuevo llamado toso, revisar su suerte para el año que entra a través de los omikuji, etc.
> 
> (2)Haiden: El haiden es el nombre que recibe la capilla del santuario sintoísta, y es donde se puede finalmente rendir culto. Los rituales que se ejecutan delante de la capilla y del pabellón principal (honden) son diferentes. En la capilla es una ceremonia sencilla de pie, mientras que en el pabellón principal tienen lugar rituales oficiales más elaborados.
> 
> (3)Hamaya: La flecha hamaya, se puede comprar en los santuarios sintoístas de todo el país durante el hatsumode, es una flecha para 'destruir a los demonios', según su traducción literal. Así, comprar la flecha hamaya brinda protección contra de los malos espíritus durante todo el año y ayuda a tener buena suerte.
> 
> Notas: Y bueno, vamos avanzando lento pero seguro hacia el Juicio Final. En el próximo capítulo harán una breve aparición cuatro "nuevos" personajes, tres de Ao no Exorcist y uno de Sakura Card Captor (no es una carta).
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	27. Chapter 27

Al finalizar las vacaciones de invierno, las personas se acuestan antes de lo habitual. Por personas, uno se refiere a aquellos que deben volver a la escuela muy temprano, también conocidos como estudiantes de varias primarias, secundarias y preparatorias.

Entre ese número están Okumura Rin y Yukio. Sin embargo, a Yukio le resulta difícil conciliar el sueño, mirando a su hermano que ya está profundamente dormido en su cama, acostado con total comodidad e inocencia.

Yukio apenas puede ver a Rin con su pobre vista, pero es suficiente para suspirar y voltearse hacia el techo sobre su cama. Levantando la mano, la deja en el aire y simplemente suspira.

Hay una extraña y pesada sensación a su alrededor y Yukio se pregunta qué es. ¿El peso de la realización de que podría no ser solo el gemelo humano? ¿Que podría ser tan demoníaco como su hermano?

Yukio no lo sabe y cierra los ojos, dejando caer su mano, asustado de sus pensamientos y de lo que el futuro podría deparar. Lentamente cuenta desde uno, tratando de dormirse a pesar de todo lo que se cierne sobre él.

Fuera de la ventana, una mariposa azul brillante flota y agita sus alas. Y de alguna manera, se desliza a través de una grieta en la ventana y flota dentro batiendo las alas suavemente. Se cierne sobre Yukio por un momento, antes de girarse hacia Rin.

Desciende y le toca la frente, haciéndolo suspirar y voltearse, murmurando algo en su sueño.

**Capítulo 27: El Primer Sueño del Año**

Yukio sacude a Rin, haciéndole gemir. "Cinco minutos más..."

"¡Nii-san! ¡Si no te levantas ahora, llegarás tarde!" Yukio tira de Rin y se las arregla para arrastrarlo fuera de la cama, Rin grita y se agita mientras cae al suelo.

Rin se queja mientras Yukio se va, frotándose la cabeza. "Yeesh... no tenía por qué ser así".

Entonces Rin mira su despertador y maldice. "¡Awk! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!"

Yukio suspira desde afuera mientras Rin se apresura y cae cuando se desliza sobre su sábana, maldiciendo sin parar cuando toca el suelo. A continuación casi es atropellado cuando Rin sale corriendo al baño, se zambulle en el y cierra la puerta.

Yukio se toma un momento para escuchar mientras Rin comienza a ducharse y grita, debido a que no espero a que el agua se calentara, entonces baja las escaleras. El desayuno ya está listo y Yukio tiene tiempo suficiente para disfrutarlo, a diferencia de su hermano, que tendrá que empujar todo por su garganta para poder llegar a la escuela a tiempo.

* * *

"¡Yukio, gran mezquino!" grita Rin, casi sin aliento cuando finalmente alcanza a Yukio en el camino a la escuela. "¡Se suponía que debías esperarme!"

"Pero si lo hiciera, llegaría tarde". Es la seca respuesta de Yukio. Rin se enfurece ligeramente por eso, trotando un poco para mantenerse al día con el ritmo acelerado de Yukio y bostezando.

"Maldición, ¿cuándo te volviste tan grosero...?" Murmura Rin. Yukio ignora eso, camina un poco más rápido después de mirar su reloj y aprovechar el semáforo. Eso le otorga - y por defecto al molesto Rin- un minuto extra para llegar a la escuela a tiempo.

Yukio le da un buen uso, permitiéndole a él y a un somnoliento Rin ingresar al salón con unos pocos segundos de sobra para el inicio de la clase. Rin se enfurruña en su asiento, obviamente, sintiendo la melancolía de que hayan terminado las vacaciones, girando su pluma al comenzar la clase y necesitando que se le recuerde responder cuando lo nombran.

Rin suspira, mirando hacia el patio en lugar de prestar atención al maestro. Puede ver las ramas desnudas del cerezo que se encuentra en medio del patio y no puede evitar pensar en lo triste que es el invierno.

 _' Que extraño pensamiento...'_ Rin descarta su triste pensamiento e intenta prestar atención al maestro. Resulta inútil y finalmente, Rin se gira para mirar el árbol. Se queda boquiabierto y se levanta en shock.

El árbol está ahora en plena floración, extendiendo flores de cerezo por todas partes, un brillante contraste con toda la nieve y falta de vegetación en otros lugares. Un impacto primaveral en pleno invierno.

"¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirnos, Okumura-kun?"

Rin se estremece ante eso y mira al maestro. Entonces de vuelta al árbol todavía en floración. Otros miran hacia fuera y se encogen de hombros, obviamente sin ver todas las flores de cerezo extendiéndose como un problema.

"N-nada..." Rin se sienta de nuevo, inquieto y preguntándose de qué se trató todo eso. Vuelve a mirar el árbol todavía en floración y se pregunta si lo está imaginando.

* * *

La extraña sensación de que algo está _mal_ lo sigue hasta el almuerzo. De alguna manera, Rin se encuentra comiendo afuera, debajo del cerezo en flor con Yukio. De alguna manera, Yukio no nota los pétalos, aunque Rin puede sentirlos y termina por alejar algunos de su almuerzo. De alguna manera, el viento nunca los lleva hacia el almuerzo de Yukio así que a lo mejor ese es el por qué, pero Rin no siente que eso sea _correcto_.

Rin mira hacia el patio y parpadea. Curiosamente, él puede ver a Manabu entre algunas personas. Habría pensado que el chico estaría en la biblioteca. También ve a Sayaka y Hiromi hablando juntas, luciendo más cerca de lo que generalmente se permiten en horas de clase. También ve a Kaido y Hayashi hablando con, de todas las personas, Eiji quien no tiene su smartphone fuera.

"¿Algo está mal, Nii-san?" Yukio parece preocupado por esto y Rin salta, culpable al ser descubierto.

"Lo siento... nada está mal". Miente Rin, sonriéndole a Yukio. _'No, las cosas definitivamente están mal, pero no puedo entenderlo...'_

Rin mira hacia el árbol y se pregunta por qué esta así. No puede sentir ninguna magia en la escuela, por lo que, lo que sea que esté causando esto podría estar solo en su cabeza.

 _'Espero no estar enloqueciendo...'_ Rin suspira y vuelve a su bento. Él parpadea _'¿No lo había terminado_ _ya_ _?'_

Pero no, el bento está lleno a excepción de una pequeña abolladura. Rin considera esto y luego decide que ha estado tan distraído que lo olvidó. Además, está muy hambriento, ya que solo tuvo tiempo suficiente para picar un poco en el desayuno de esta mañana.

Rin solo logra terminar el bento para cuando suena la campana de la escuela. Lo que significa que es solo después de que Rin se dirige a la escuela que se da cuenta de que el contenido del bento se veía diferente entre la primera vez que lo "comió" y la segunda.

* * *

Rin termina esperando ansiosamente la clase de Sekki. Después de todo, ella seguramente puede aclararle las cosas. Decirle si está loco o si es simplemente una cosa mágica extraña.

 _'Espero que sea una cosa mágica extraña'._ Ora Rin, mirando la clase a su alrededor. Hay algo extraño en todos y no solo porque nadie se da cuenta del árbol que cubre todo con pétalos rosados afuera.

Pero Rin no puede identificar que es. No hay nada excepto las cosas que ve por el rabillo del ojo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre y Rin se gira ansiosamente hacia el frente. Sólo para dejar caer su pluma y mirar en shock.

Sekki está ahí, sí, pero también lo es Kero, quien muy obviamente está volando y muy vivo teniendo en cuenta cómo está hablando con Sekki.

Rin no puede escuchar su conversación a través del zumbido en sus oídos, solo mirarlos sorprendido. Entonces se levanta.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué está pasando?" exige Rin, golpeando sus manos sobre su escritorio. Todos saltan y miran a Rin, después se dan la vuelta. Rin no se da cuenta en realidad, demasiado ocupado mirando a Kero.

"¿Por qué estás fuera... tú... te estás escondiendo, verdad? ¡No te pueden descubrir!" Las palabras de Rin son confusas, sin lograr el significado correcto.

Sekki deja sus papeles en el escritorio. "Todos saquen sus libros de trabajo".

Al unísono, todos lo hacen, excepto Rin, quien todavía está mirando a Kero.

"¿Qué está pasando Kero?" La voz de Rin es suave y se siente tan perdido.

Kero tose sobre su pata y flota hacia Rin. "Sencillo. Esto es un sueño Rin".

Rin lo mira y vuelve a mirar lentamente a su alrededor, antes de centrarse en Kero. "¿Sueño?"

Kero asiente. "Sí. Es un sueño muy especial".

* * *

_Realidad_

Refrescado por su baño matutino y por lo tanto de buen humor, Yukio regresa a su habitación para recoger su bolso escolar y encuentra que su buen humor se desvanece ligeramente cuando ve que su hermano todavía está dormido.

 _'_ _Nii_ _-san... Estoy seguro de que hice el alboroto suficiente para levantarte...'_ Yukio suspira. _'Entonces, de nuevo, siempre es así...' Las_ vacaciones parecen siempre sacar a relucir la pereza de su hermano, generalmente por la mañana.

No obstante, Yukio se acerca al lado de la habitación que pertenece a su hermano. Agarrando un hombro expuesto, Yukio le da a Rin una suave sacudida. "Nii-san. Despierta. ¡La escuela empieza hoy!"

Yukio frunce el ceño cuando no recibe una respuesta y lo sacude fuerte. "¡Nii-san!"

Yukio retrocede en ese punto y comienza a considerar seriamente sacar a Rin de la cama. Entonces se da cuenta de algo.

Rin no se está moviendo. Lo que no debería significar nada, ya que está dormido, excepto que Rin es un durmiente inquieto y siempre se queja y gime de alguna manera cuando Yukio comienza a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para despertarlo.

"¿Nii-san?" Yukio está empezando a sentir el comienzo del pánico y arranca las sábanas de Rin. Todavía no hay respuesta. "¡Nii-san!" Yukio sacude a Rin de nuevo. Todavía nada. Incluso darle a Rin un pellizco en la mejilla no genera una respuesta.

"¡TOU-SAN!" La voz de Yukio penetra hasta el primer piso, haciendo que Shirō salte y casi deje caer algo. Suspirando, el sacerdote deja a un lado la bandeja de comida y se dirige escaleras arriba, preguntándose qué le habrá ocurrido a Yukio.

"Yukio, ¿qué pasa?" Pregunta, asomando la cabeza en la habitación de los chicos.

"¡Nii-san no se despierta!" Anuncia Yukio, sonando frenético.

Shirō no puede evitarlo. Se ríe. "Yukio, sé que Rin es una especie de vago perezoso por la mañana, pero esa no es una razón para entrar en pánico".

"¡No es eso!" Protesta Yukio y la sonrisa de Shirō cae cuando se da cuenta de lo asustado que está Yukio. Y que Rin no está haciendo ningún movimiento, aunque la voz de Yukio tiende a hacer que Rin tenga un sueño ligero, ya que siempre responde de alguna manera a Yukio.

Dando un paso adelante, Shirō se arrodilla junto a la cama y mira a su hijo. Él está respirando ligeramente y no se mueve de su lugar. Shirō pellizca la mejilla de Rin, no hay respuesta, entonces se acerca más. "Rin".

Aún nada y Shirō comienza a sentir un escalofrío sobre él cuando le da una sacudida a Rin y no se produce ninguna respuesta.

Si no fuera por la respiración de Rin, podría estar muerto.

Oculto ligeramente por las mantas desechadas, Kero observa con horror y se da cuenta de lo que está pasando.

_'_ _Dream_ _... ¡_ _Dream_ _entró y atrapo Rin con su poder!'_

* * *

El monasterio también podría ser una hormiguero que ha sido pateado considerando la gran cantidad de gritos y personas corriendo alrededor. El caos corre desenfrenado, pero es un caos organizado ya que Shirō logra controlarse lo suficiente como para dirigir al grupo para conseguir lo que necesita después de que arrastra a Rin hacia abajo y lo coloca en un futón en el suelo, descansando en el centro de la sala de estar, mientras los sellos y los viales están siendo instalados para que Shirō pueda revisar a su hijo mayor.

Kero, habiendo bajado las escaleras, observa preocupado y preguntándose qué hacer.

 _'No puedo_ _revelarme_ _...'_ Kero se muerde los labios y maldice mentalmente su impotencia. Si solo tuviera una más de sus Cartas, las Cartas de alto nivel bajo su dominio, podría haber logrado algo. Podría haber sido capaz de alcanzar el sueño de Rin. Dream podría no estar bajo su dominio, pero la magia completa de Kero como la Bestia Guardiana hubiera sido suficiente para al menos infiltrarse en el hechizo y ayudar a Rin a desenredar la red en la que está.

Tal como es, Kero está atrapado entre mantener su presencia en secreto - ya que no quiere esquivar las balas de los exorcistas que ya están al borde- y revelarse a pesar del riesgo.

 _'Maldita sea Rin... ¡por favor saca otro conejo de tu sombrero y pronto!'_ reza Kero, considerando todo lo que Rin ha hecho antes y hará en el futuro. Dream no es nada comparada con fuerzas como Time y Firey y él logró superarlas.

Pensar en Time impacta a Kero y él rápidamente se escabulle escaleras arriba. Si mide bien su tiempo, al menos podría darle a Rin sus Cartas.

 _'Sakura puede cambiar y lanzar magia mientras duerme con la influencia de_ _Dream_ _...'_ Kero puede pensar en al menos dos ocasiones diferente cuando eso le sucedió a su maestra anterior. Las circunstancias fueron definitivamente diferentes, pero quizás...

Kero se aferrará a la más mínima posibilidad de salvar a Rin.

* * *

Shirō se recuesta con un suspiro, frotándose la cara con una mano. Él está en su límite, intentando averiguar qué le pasa a Rin. Es obvio que solo está dormido, pero todas las pruebas apuntan a algo antinatural. Pero parece que no puede encontrar la causa.

 _'Tiene que ser de origen demoníaco, pero...'_ Shirō frunce el ceño y mira a los otros monjes que esperan sus próximas palabras. Afortunadamente logró que un histérico Yukio fuera a la escuela, convenciéndole de que quedarse no ayudaría en absoluto a su hermano, pero ahora se pregunta si debería haberlo dejado ir.

 _'Si esto es un ataque al monasterio...'_ Shirō reflexiona sobre ese pensamiento, sosteniéndolo tan delicadamente como un vidrio soplado, luego lo aparta con cuidado. _'Sea lo que sea esto, no se siente malicioso'._

Shirō finalmente se pone de pie. "Bien. Limpiaremos y esperaremos por ahora. Si Rin no se despierta para el final del día..." Shirō duda, luego respira hondo. "Me pondré en contacto con Mephisto".

La inhalación de los otros heraldos gritando es detenida por la mano levantada de Shirō. "¡Lo sé! Pero esto está más allá incluso de mí y él podría saber qué está pasando".

Shirō mira a Rin, con una suave expresión en su rostro. "Espero que no llegue a eso, pero... no dejaré que mi hijo sea lastimado por nada si tengo algo que decir al respecto".

No hay nada que los monjes puedan decir al respecto, excepto comenzar a limpiar la instalación y esperar lo mejor.

Escondido por las mantas en el futón, Kero los observa con una mirada fija. Y se une a ellos en sus silenciosas oraciones para que todo se resuelva.

Y que las Cartas que Kero logro presionar en la mano de Rin lo ayuden.

* * *

_Sueño_

Tan pronto como "Kero" anuncia a Rin este hecho, todos en la escuela desaparecieron. Rin lo sabe, por lo silencioso que se ha vuelto todo. Afuera, el extraño cerezo esta floreciendo y Rin mira alrededor del aula repentinamente abandonada y se estremece.

Sin querer quedarse allí por más tiempo, Rin sale de la sala. Salta cuando la puerta se cierra de golpe detrás de él y se gira para ver si puede abrirla. Sin suerte.

"Bueno... ¿qué tal otra puerta...?" murmura Rin para sí mismo y comienza a caminar por el pasillo. Se ve diferente que antes, más largo y más estirado, pero es un sueño. Rin sabe que los sueños tienden a no tener sentido en absoluto.

Mientras Rin camina por el pasillo, piensa para sí mismo. _'Definitivamente una Carta...'_ Rin mira a su alrededor y puede sentir que la magia que lo rodea es de una Carta Sakura, no de la escuela. _'Pero, ¿cuál sería su nombre..?.'_

"Aah. Dream." dice Rin en voz alta, deteniéndose por un momento ante la realización. "Eres Dream".

La escuela ondula por un momento, haciendo que Rin se maree un poco al verlo, antes de solidificarse. "Genial... no va a ser fácil..."

Rin sigue caminando por el pasillo y llega a una puerta con la etiqueta de biblioteca encima. Deteniéndose por un momento, Rin se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre.

Y se estremece ante la brillante luz que fluye hacia él, haciéndolo cubrir sus ojos y esperar hasta que pase. Cuando lo hace, Rin abre lentamente los ojos. Y queda aturdido por lo que ve. 

* * *

"¡No tiene fin!" En lo profundo de un extraño lugar de metal, con muchos engranajes y otras cosas alrededor, una persona extraña se queja de eso, mientras ataca a un demonio frente a ella. Rin sabe que es un demonio lo que enfrenta y él puede ver muchos más.

"¿Por qué hay tantos demonios reunidos aquí?" Esta persona agrega, confirmando la sospecha de Rin. Sin embargo, Rin pasa algún tiempo tratando de averiguar si la persona que ve es un hombre o una mujer. Después de un tiempo, se da cuenta de que es un hombre, uno con largo cabello rubio y rasgos bonitos. También lleva el atuendo más raro que Rin haya visto nunca.

 _'No creo que eso sea lo que se supone que deben llevar los exorcistas...'_ Rin considera todo el blanco y los volantes y se estremece. _'Se ve horrible y muy poco práctico también'._

El hombre mal vestido no es el único allí, Rin ve a alguien cantando algunos versículos bíblicos que derriban a algunos demonios.

Otro hombre está examinando una parte de un dispositivo de aspecto antiguo. Rin arruga la nariz ante este tipo, ya que a pesar de que no puede olerlo, su aspecto sugiere a alguien que no se baña a menudo. Es lo opuesto al otro tipo que casi brilla a pesar de su atuendo poco práctico, y posee un sombrero que oculta sus ojos.

"Originalmente, este lugar era una planta de prueba para la máquina de aceleración" reflexiona.

El otro chico no se ve divertido. "¡Rayo, empieza a trabajar!"

Rayo, si es que ese es su nombre, lo ignora y dice para sí mismo: "¡¿Podría ser...?!"

En ese momento, un golpe y la aparición de una mujer en un balcón más alto interrumpe su meditación. Rin se ruboriza al ver a la mujer. Sobre todo porque no solo tiene grandes pechos, sino que no lleva mucho. Un top estilo bikini y unos shorts cortos no es mucho, incluso con el abrigo de exorcista que lleva encima.

"¡Oye! Allí hay algo que parece peligroso" les dice y el grupo de hombres la sigue, saltando hasta su balcón y siguiéndola a otro lugar. Rin descubre que está siendo arrastrado junto con ellos y se pregunta qué es exactamente lo que está pasando.

Rin se congela cuando ve la cosa negra que se retuerce en el aire y traga. El solo hecho de verlo lo hace sentir enfermo y sabe que es algo muy malo y antinatural.

El hombre vestido ostentosamente lleva su mano frente a su boca, sorprendido. "¡Esto es...!"

Rayo se ríe. "Increíble. ¡Es interesante!" Esto llama la atención de los demás y a diferencia de él, no se ven complacidos, el hombre ostentoso se ve escandalizado.

"Rayo, ¡dinos qué es eso ya!" Exige, empezando a verse enojado y tal vez un poco asustado.

"Probablemente esto es..." Rayo mira fijamente la cosa negra. "La puerta de Gehenna".

Rin se le queda mirando. _'¿Puerta de Gehenna?'_ Rin la mira y siente que está _mal_ _de_ alguna manera, sin entenderlo solo con saberlo, se estremece. Debajo de él, todos se quedan en silencio mientras absorben lo que dice Rayo.

Finalmente habla el hombre ostentoso. "¿Puerta de Gehenna dijiste?! Solo Satanás puede crear la Puerta de Gehena. ¿Eso significa que Satanás ha aparecido aquí?"

Rin traga ante eso y sacude la cabeza, sin saber por qué. Debajo de él, Rayo le hace eco.

"No. Esta puerta fue creada artificialmente".

Los gritos de conmoción provenientes de abajo se elevan aún más con eso. "¡Eso es una locura...!" Declara el hombre ostentoso, completamente horrorizado.

En ese momento la mujer señala algo. "Hey... se está haciendo más grande, ¿no?" Ella se ve horrorizada ante el pensamiento y no es de extrañar. Más demonios se están derramando de la Puerta mientras hablan.

"A pesar de que todos son inferiores, ¡la cantidad de demonios está aumentando!"

"Angel, creo que es peligroso para nosotros quedarnos aquí". Le dice Rayo al hombre ostentoso.

Cuando comienzan a irse, Angel pregunta: "¿Es posible cerrar esta puerta?"

"Es absolutamente imposible para nosotros" le dice Rayo sin rodeos. "La mejor manera es dejar que un especialista maneje esto".

Los ojos de Angel se abren ante eso y se ve claramente disgustado por esa perspectiva. "¡Y eso significa, Mephisto...!"

"Puede que no quieras pedirle ayuda, pero nosotros..." Rayo es interrumpido por Angel.

"¡Lo sé!" Grita y luego se gira hacia el resto. "¡Todos los miembros de la Legión Angelical, retrocedan!"

Eso los hace correr a todos, lo más rápido posible, lejos de la Puerta y el peligro que representa para ellos.

"Caray... ¡Tuve un mal presentimiento al respecto!" Se queja la mujer mientras corre.

"Sí, me sorprendió" agrega Rayo.

 _'Te ves muy feliz por esto...'_ reflexiona Rin mientras Rayo habla de nuevo.

"¡Nunca pensé que algo así podría ser creado con nuestra tecnología actual!" Su sonrisa se ensancha. "Pero en el lado positivo, ¡ahora sé quiénes son nuestros enemigos!"

Rin se gira para mirar la Puerta y se pregunta qué está viendo. ¿Es esto real? Si es real...

"¿Qué tipo de mundo es este..." Rin se estremece y se acurruca sobre sí mismo a medida que la escena se desvanece mientras todos huyen y se convierten en extrañas líneas borrosas antes de disolverse en nada.

* * *

Rin todavía está acurrucado en la oscuridad cuando se escuchan pasos detrás de él. Rin se niega a mirar hacia arriba, algo asustado por lo que puede llegar a ver.

En su lugar, un par de brazos son envueltos alrededor de él y un cuerpo cálido aparece detrás suyo. "¿Qué pasa Rin-chan?"

"... No me llames así..." Rin encuentra que se le escapa de la boca. La persona tras de él se ríe, una bocanada de aire caliente sobre su mejilla.

"Bien. Pero ¿qué pasa?"

"... cosas..." Rin no sabe cómo responderle a esta persona, incluso si se siente extrañamente seguro a su lado.

"Hmm... está bien." Un beso es colocado en su mejilla, haciéndole levantar la cabeza en estado de shock. "Pero estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rin levanta la mano y se encuentra con otra mano cálida que sujeta a suya con un agarre calloso. "...Gracias..."

Otra risita y un beso en la mejilla. "En cualquier momento, Rin."

La persona desaparece, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad otra vez. Rin se levanta a pesar de eso y sale corriendo. Mientras corre, comienza a ver la luz y se da cuenta de que hay una puerta. Aumentando la velocidad, Rin corre a través de ella y se detiene al darse cuenta de que está de vuelta en el pasillo en el que estaba antes.

Mirando detrás de él, ve que la puerta se ha cerrado. Rin se encoge de hombros y decide comprobar otra puerta. Quizás para salir hay que encontrar la puerta correcta.

Con ese pensamiento feliz, Rin se pone en marcha por el pasillo para encontrar otra puerta de aspecto prometedor.

* * *

La siguiente puerta que Rin encuentra dice ser la enfermería. Rin vacila, no está seguro de sí le gustara lo que está más allá, después la abre de todos modos. Haciendo una mueca ante la brillante luz, Rin abre los ojos.

Esta vez Rin se encuentra afuera, con el aire nocturno fluyendo a su alrededor. Mirando lo que lo rodea, Rin encuentra múltiples focos configurados para un escenario.

Pero todos están dormidos aquí y mirando a su alrededor, Rin se ve a _sí mismo_. De pie allí, en lo que parece otro atuendo hecho por Sekki. Tiene el báculo afuera y parece preocupado. Rin no está en un buen ángulo para ver mucho, pero ve a Yukio acostado a su lado y siente que su corazón salta hasta su garganta ante lo vulnerable que se ve su hermano.

Un sonido de campanas lo hace girar. Él ve algunas campanas extrañas colgando en el aire, sonando. Parecen pertenecer a un santuario, de estilo suzu y sobre un palo decorativo de hecho. Rin se sobresalta, ya que no ve quién las hace sonar.

Alejándose de nuevo de las extrañas campanas, Rin ve a Sekki de pie a un lado. Ella está esperando, con una expresión melancólica en la cara y Rin quiere decirle algo.

Y entonces, Rin ve sus ojos. Extraños ojos azul plateado que miran dentro de Rin, haciéndole retroceder. Es cuando se da cuenta de que de repente está de pie en donde vio a su doble, con Yukio acostado a su lado. Siente un pelaje debajo de su mano, un pelaje reconfortante, pero Rin está demasiado atrapado por los ojos.

"¡Qué... no!" protesta Rin, queriendo huir pero dando un paso adelante de todos modos. "¡NO!"

Una mano toca la suya, haciéndolo girar. Está sorprendido por lo que ve.

La niña se ve como si tuviera su edad, quizás un poco más o incluso un poco más joven. Ella tiene el pelo corto y castaño que enmarca suavemente su rostro y amables ojos verdes. Ella también lleva un traje extraño; Un vestido rosa con toques fucsia en el pecho, hombros, cuello, guantes y la segunda falda. El vestido se divide en dos partes de la cintura para abajo: la primera es la larga cola que se arrastra detrás de las piernas de la niña y por el frente es como una falda, con otra más pequeña de color fucsia debajo. El cuello tiene un par de alas doradas estampadas y el pecho y los hombros están adornados con botones dorados. Ella también usa un par de guantes cortos de color rosa que van hasta la mitad de sus brazos y el traje tiene líneas y bordes amarillos donde los colores están separados. Las botas son de color rosa y fucsia con pliegues que que tienen estampados alas en cada uno, con bordes amarillos y como accesorio, tiene un sombrero rosa con una prominente franja fucsia y un ala blanca en el centro de la gorra. También lleva un bastón rosado con una estrella amarilla de cinco puntas dentro de un círculo con una pequeña ala emplumada a cada lado en la otra mano.

"Está bien" le dice, mientras su entorno se desvanece en la oscuridad y solo queda la chica que flota delante de él. "Puedes manejar lo que está por delante de ti. Tanto aquello que está en la herencia que te di como en la sangre que portas".

Los labios de Rin se separan lentamente. "¿T-tú... Sakura?"

La niña sonríe. "Sí. Ahora, Rin-kun... no te olvides de tu magia. La tienes contigo siempre, no importa qué. Brillará más y más brillante a medida que pase el tiempo, así que no te rindas".

Sakura se ríe. "Seguramente todo estará bien".

Rin le devuelve la sonrisa. "Sí..." Rin levanta la mano y se da cuenta de que la llave está sobre él. Sacándola, él le sonríe. "Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Rin agarra el báculo y se detiene, realmente observando el diseño y luego mirando a Sakura y su propio báculo. Ella sonríe. "Necesitarías un báculo en este punto, así que diseñé uno especial solo para ti".

Rin se sonroja un poco, entonces, viendo a Sakura girar para irse grita "¡Gracias! ¡Por todo!"

Sakura lo mira y su rostro se suaviza. Y de repente, no es una niña de su edad, sino una mujer adulta y vestida elegantemente, sin el báculo pero con mucho poder a su alrededor. "No, Rin-kun. Gracias. Cuida de ellos, ¿quieres? Incluso si _él_ no lo demuestra, es realmente blando una vez que llegas a conocerlo. Y en cuanto a _ella_... estoy segura de que podrás calmar sus temores".

Rin no puede preguntarle a Sakura qué quiere decir, ya que desaparece poco después. Rin suspira y mira su báculo. A continuación se pone derecho y extiende su mano, cerrando los ojos y enfocándose mientras lo hace.

 _'Esto es un sueño...'_ Rin abre los ojos y ve una Carta brillando frente a él. Él sonríe.

"¡Time! ¡Detén este sueño!" ordena Rin, activando la Carta en una ráfaga de luz.

Rin abre los ojos y ve a una mujer extraña que se cierne sobre él, sus ojos oscurecidos por un tocado. "Dream, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Un remolino de luz y Rin tiene a Dream en la mano. Mirando a su alrededor, Rin se sorprende al ver que está en la sala de estar y al ver a Shirō sentado cerca del sofá con una expresión increíblemente preocupada. Le duele ver eso y Rin rápidamente vuelve a colocarse debajo de las sábanas y agarra a Time justo cuando el hechizo termina, cerrando los ojos.

Después de un momento y al escuchar a Shirō responder una débil pregunta que le hizo otro monje, Rin gime y se sienta, frotándose los ojos. El cansancio no es falso, debido a que tuvo que usar a Time para escapar. Junto a él, Rin siente que Kero toma su mano y susurra lo contento que está de que Rin esté bien.

"¡Rin!" Shirō aparece enfrente de Rin y lo mira frenéticamente. "¿Estás bien?"

Rin asiente lentamente, colocando una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. "¿Qué pasó?"

"No te despertaste. En todo el día. Yukio acaba de regresar de la escuela." Shirō traga y Rin se gira para ver a su hermano, quien se desploma de rodillas junto a él, luciendo aliviado.

"Lo... lo siento..." susurra Rin.

"No lo hagas. No es tu culpa." Shirō agarra a Rin en un abrazo y Rin lo siente temblar. "Estás a salvo ahora".

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Rin se pregunta qué sucedió mientras dormía.

* * *

Más tarde, en su habitación, Rin cae sobre su cama. A pesar de haber estado dormido todo el día, Rin todavía está agotado debido a toda la magia efectuada. Yukio está abajo, y Rin lo convenció de que le diera algo de espacio, aunque no estuvo contento con eso.

"Kero... ¿qué pasó?" le pregunta Rin después de un momento, ligeramente amortiguado por su almohada.

"... todos se asustaron. Estuvieron probando todo tipo de medidas anti-demonio durante horas antes de que finalmente se rindieran y decidieran esperar." explica Kero después de una pausa. "Tu padre estaba a punto de llamar a alguien para que ayudara, a pesar de no querer hacerlo, solo para que estuvieras a salvo".

Rin se estremece ante eso. "Yo... maldita sea..."

"Sí... lo sé." Kero le da una palmadita a Rin en la mejilla. "Estoy impresionado. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para salir?"

Rin permanece en silencio por un largo momento. "Sakura" dice, haciendo que Kero se ponga rígido. "Sakura apareció y me ayudó. Me recordó mi magia y..."

"¿Y?" Kero parece ansioso por escuchar lo que dijo su antigua maestra y Rin duda por un momento.

Sakura había dicho mucho, pero solo una línea sobresale. "Ella dijo que seguramente todo estará bien".

Kero se suaviza con eso y entonces comienza a reírse. "Sí... eso suena como ella, definitivamente ella..."

Rin le devuelve la sonrisa y piensa un poco.

 _'Lo prometo.'_ Le jura a Sakura. ' _Te prometo que cuidare de todos ellos'._

Por un momento, la llave en su pecho brilla.


	28. Chapter 28

Conducir tarde en la noche es a la vez traicionero y aburrido. Cuando se navega por las calles de una ciudad normalmente ocupada, empeora.

"Yeesh... nadie _duerme_ en Tokio." Uno de los camioneros, quien se relaja en el asiento del pasajero hasta que sea su turno para cambiar turnos, se queja.

Su compañero rueda los ojos. "No te preocupes, deberíamos estar fuera de la sección concurrida pronto".

"Espero que sí... qué tipo de entrega es esta..." Murmura, mirando de reojo al remolque detrás de él.

"Del tipo que paga bien". El conductor le informa, lo que consigue que el otro ruede los ojos.

Permanecen en silencio dentro del camión por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente se alejan de las carreteras transitadas y pasan a un área más despejada. Hay un montón de espacios para aparcar alrededor, por lo que probablemente es por eso que es tranquila.

"¡Por fin!" El quejumbroso suspira y se acomoda en su asiento. "Veré si puedo conseguir un buen descanso".

"Sasaki..." El conductor gruñe como advertencia, pero Sasaki lo ignora a favor de quitarse el sombrero y tratar de dormir.

En ese momento, el conductor ve algo con sus faros delanteros y maldiciendo, pisa los frenos con fuerza. Esto hace que Sasaki grite y casi golpee su cabeza contra algo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Exige, mientras el conductor abre la puerta del camión y salta, sacando una linterna en el camino. Maldiciendo, Sasaki lo sigue, "¡Mori!"

"Creí haber visto un animal aquí..." le informa Mori, encendiendo su linterna y mirando alrededor de la carretera. "Espero no haberlo golpeado".

Sasaki suspira por eso. "Está bien, correcto, un animal..." A pesar de sus quejas, Sasaki aun así se une a Mori en su búsqueda. Ninguno de los dos encuentra nada y juntos deciden que en realidad debieron haberlo pasado por alto y el animal, sea lo que sea, ya se ha ido.

Las puertas del camión se cierran de golpe y este despega nuevamente, dirigiéndose a la Academia True Cross para una entrega especial para el director.

Detrás de ellos, agazapado en los arbustos, se escucha un gruñido bajo y un gemido de dolor que viene de donde resplandecen dos ojos brillantes.

**Capítulo 28: Un poco de bondad**

Aunque Rin sabe que Yukio lo está observando de cerca, Rin finge que no lo hace mientras se estira. "Aaaah... es bueno estar fuera de la escuela".

Yukio no le dice nada lo que, nuevamente, Rin ignora. Sobre todo porque no sabe cómo iniciar una conversación correctamente en esta situación.

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde el incidente con Dream y aún todos en el monasterio están tensos y en alerta ante otro "ataque" como ese. Rin se siente extrañamente culpable por eso, una extraña sensación de torsión en su estómago, aunque sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer.

_'Sin embargo, la cantidad de locura allí significa que no puedo ir a buscar Cartas...'_ Rin admite con pesar. No está contento con eso, ya que entre los exorcistas en alerta máxima, su hermano paranoico y el aumento de las barreras alrededor del monasterio, simplemente no es posible ir a cazar a altas horas de la noche.

_'Bueno... Kero dice que estoy obligado a encontrarme con una Carta en algún momento'._ Piensa Rin positivamente, mientras se dirige directamente a casa. Desearía poder visitar Sugar Bell nuevamente, pero una visita improvisada probablemente hará que Shirō se preocupe nuevamente. Prefiere no hacerle preocuparse.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Rin comienza a silbar casualmente, con la esperanza de que Yukio se calme.

"Nii-san..." le gruñe Yukio.

O al menos se enoje, debido a que el silbe una melodía que desprecia. De cualquier manera funciona.

Aunque esto último tiene a Rin riéndose y corriendo después de silbar más fuerte y burlarse de Yukio por su estúpido disgusto por esta canción.

* * *

Rin está empezando a sentir que podría haber sido castigado por cómo todo el mundo está sobre él y lo sobreprotegen. Una vez, después de demasiadas veces, Rin se rompe.

"¡Argh! ¡Detente!" Rin señala a Izumi y lo hace estremecerse. "Tú. Ve. ¡Diles a todos que me dejen en paz! ¡No voy a desaparecer si me dan un maldito tiempo a solas!"

Izumi echa un vistazo al enfadado Rin y sabiamente se aleja y abandona la sala de juegos, permitiéndole a Rin suspirar de alivio y a Kero relajarse de su posición de "muñeco falso". "Nunca van a parar con eso, ¿verdad?" pregunta Kero, presionando el botón de pausa para reiniciar su juego.

Rin gime y se frota la cara con las manos. "Eso es todo. Incluso si tengo que fugarme voy a salir. De hecho, me dirigiré al parque". Rin se anima ante la idea de aire fresco al margen de los paseos a la escuela o Sugar Bell en raras ocasiones.

"Eso suena bien. Tal vez también puedas darte un capricho." Kero gruñe mientras trabaja para superar su nivel actual mientras Rin se levanta y empaca, bajando el volumen del televisor en una buena medida.

Rin le da a Kero una palmadita en la cabeza. "¡Buena suerte y nos vemos más tarde!"

"Nos vemos". Kero se despide distraídamente y luego se enfoca una vez más en su juego mientras Rin se escapa por la ventana.

Rin golpea el suelo con un suspiro de satisfacción. Espera que la nota que dejó en la mesa ayude y el hecho de haberle gritado a Izumi también debería comprarle algo de tiempo.

Juntando las manos, Rin se da la vuelta y se aleja de los terrenos del monasterio. _'_ _Hmm_ _... un bonito parque con un_ _yatai_ _cerca suena bien'._ Rin revisa su billetera para ver que tiene el dinero suficiente para comprar una o dos cosas. _'Sí, ¡libertad allá voy!'_

* * *

Rin acepta alegremente la gran bandeja de takoyaki que obtuvo para sí mismo, feliz de tener algo para comer hoy. Ciertamente, ahora puede hacerlos en casa gracias a que Hikari le dio una muy buena sartén para takoyaki para reemplazar la antigua que se rompió, pero es muy agradable comprarlos calientes y frescos.

_'Por supuesto, eso podría tener que ver con estar fuera de la casa'._ Reflexiona Rin mientras mete una bola de takoyaki en su boca. Después de que termina de comer eso, disfrutando seriamente del sabor a pesar del calor de la masa, Rin pasea por el borde del parque, cerca de un área boscosa.

_'Solo porque esté afuera no significa que quiera tratar con otros'._ Rin señala para sí mismo, mirando a un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria que parecen problemáticos a sus ojos. Una vez hecho esto, Rin se posa sobre las hojas y el pasto que bordea la madera en miniatura, mirando ansiosamente a su takoyaki.

Un ruido repentino hace que Rin levante la vista con una bola de takoyaki metida en la boca. Los estudiantes que Rin identificó como problemáticos ciertamente están causando problemas, molestando a un grupo de asalariados que no parecen complacidos con la forma en que son tratados por un puñado de punks.

Rin debate sobre si ir a ayudar y luego suspira. _'Me van a gritar por escaparme, no hay necesidad de añadir que me griten por pelear'._

Volviendo a su takoyaki, Rin parpadea. "Qué..." Rin frunce el ceño, contando las bolas y quedándose corto.

Un pequeño chirrido hace que Rin se voltee y levantando un poco de ramas, descubre a un pequeño animal agazapado cerca, comiendo felizmente el takoyaki de Rin. Rin sonríe ante la vista.

Entonces se da cuenta de que no es un animal ordinario. O incluso un demonio.

"¿Una Carta?"

La voz de Rin hace que la Carta salte y lo mire. Su boca se abre, revelando sus colmillos mientras le gruñe a Rin. Rin levanta las manos, luego las deja caer y mira el takoyaki. "Oye, oye... no te hare ningún daño..."

Rin consigue otra bola takoyaki y se la ofrece cuidadosamente a la Carta, haciéndola rodar a sus pies. El gruñido cesa lentamente, una oreja grande se contrae cuando mira hacia abajo. Después de un momento, recoge la bola de takoyaki y mirando a Rin, cojea para alejarse de él.

Rin parpadea y mira su takoyaki restante. Luego suspira y decide que puede volver mañana para ver a esa Carta. En este momento, prefiere no volver a molestarlo.

Parecía demasiado asustado y herido ya.

* * *

Rin abre la puerta y lo primero que ve es a Shirō, quien lo está mirando mal. Rin tiene un momento para tragar antes de que lo arrastren y Shirō este sobre él.

"¿Dónde. Has. Estado? "Exige Shirō.

Rin repentinamente siente una punzada de ira y golpea las manos de Shirō. "¡Afuera en el parque, yeesh!" Rin lo fulmina con la mirada, lo rodea y se aleja de su padre. "Quería aire fresco y salí".

"No puedes..."

"¡PUEDO!" grita Rin de vuelta, haciendo que Shirō retroceda. Rin respira profundamente y se pregunta cuando Shirō comenzó a ser así. _'No. Siempre ha sido así.'_ Se da cuenta Rin, sintiendo un gruñido retumbar en su garganta ante el pensamiento. _'Siempre ha estado_ _entrometiéndose_ _en mis asuntos'._

"No soy indefenso ni estúpido." gruñe Rin, haciendo a Shirō retroceder un momento. "¡Estoy perfectamente bien saliendo solo y **no** me vas a encerrar!"

Con eso dicho, Rin se quita los zapatos y agarra su uwabaki, subiendo las escaleras antes de ponérselos y sumergirse en la sala de juegos.

Kero salta ante el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe y luego cerrarse de golpe, girándose para ver a Rin irrumpir y dirigirse directamente a la única cama todavía instalada en la habitación, dejándose caer sobre ella.

Kero detiene su juego y mira a Rin. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Rin gruñe, luego sacude lentamente la cabeza. "No."

"Está bien". Kero regresa a su juego, decidiendo simplemente dejar a Rin ser. Pero a veces, mira a Rin y espera que lo que sea que lo moleste pueda ser arreglado.

* * *

Abajo, Shirō se desploma en uno de los bancos de la iglesia, ignorando al resto de los monjes mientras trata de averiguar qué sucedió exactamente entre él y Rin. Ciertamente, han tenido peleas antes, pero algo sobre esto parece particularmente fuera de lugar.

Finalmente, Nagatomo se cansa del silencio de Shirō y se establece a su lado.

Un minuto más de silencio y entonces Nagatomo suspira.

"Sabes, hemos estado alejando mucho a Rin. No solo con el toque de queda y las reglas adicionales, sino porque ya casi no está en casa. Y eso es porque nosotros tampoco estamos cerca por mucho".

Shirō se friega la cara y se sienta derecho, deseando vagamente un cigarrillo. Algo que no ha considerado hace años. "No es como que podamos evitarlo. Necesitamos más empleos para ayudar a pagar la educación de Rin y Yukio, además de todas las otras cosas que este monasterio necesita." Shirō mira a la iglesia y hace una mueca. "Juro que este lugar ha empeorado respecto al dinero con el paso de los años".

"Bueno, primero tuvimos que pagar por la escuela cram de Yukio y los suministros que necesitaba". Nagatomo comienza a contar con sus dedos todas las cosas adicionales que tuvieron que comprar. "Luego hubo que pagar por su equipo de exorcista. Entonces pasaron a la secundaria y tuvimos que pagar por eso. El incidente a principios de año en el cual la escuela fue destruida también nos hizo pagar algunas multas. La carga de misiones adicionales nos puede dar más dinero, pero la mitad de eso tiene que ir a más suministros de exorcistas. Y recientemente hemos mejorado las barreras de nuevo".

Shirō gime. "Esto no está funcionando, ¿verdad?"

"No. Pero realmente no tenemos otras opciones. Todos sabemos exactamente cómo reaccionaría el Vaticano si se encontraran con la verdad." La voz de Nagatomo es suave.

Shirō se estremece de nuevo. _'Nadie verá a Rin, sino a un monstruo que ni siquiera es real...'_ Shirō suspira nuevamente y se pregunta por todas las opciones que los han llevado a esto.

"Debería al menos dejar que Rin tenga un poco más de libertad..." Shirō suspira. "Desearía poder organizar algún tipo de vigilancia, pero al menos tengo que confiar en que el niño no se meterá en demasiados problemas".

"Eso suena justo." Nagatomo mira a los otros monjes, quienes asienten con comprensión.

"Pero todavía tengo que hablar con Rin." Se da cuenta Shirō. "No sobre... todo esto. Pero... aun así, necesitamos hablar".

Nagatomo le da una sonrisa irónica ante eso. "La mejor de las suertes allí".

Shirō gime, dándose cuenta de que sí, va a necesitarla con un adolescente enojado en la residencia. Especialmente uno con super fuerza.

* * *

Teniendo en cuenta lo enfadado que parecía Rin cuando corría escaleras arriba y se escondía en la sala de juegos, Yukio realmente no esperaba que al entrar a la cocina encontrara a Rin preparando la cena.

Yukio casi dice algo, luego mira la cara de Rin y decide dejar que se deslice, sentándose en cambio en la mesa de la cocina para ver a Rin cocinar.

Rin aparentemente decidió hacer la comida tan difícil como sea posible, preparando distintos platillos para el monasterio como efecto secundario. Yukio ya puede ver una gran olla de sopa a fuego lento en la cocina, mientras que Rin está haciendo un poco de hambagu a un costado y también tiene algo en el horno que Yukio cree que podría ser algún tipo de postre.

_'Al menos es fin de semana'._ Yukio suspira y considera el hecho de que tendrá que empujar comida por su garganta. Al menos no será solo él, sino todos los demás en el monasterio.

Yukio se pregunta exactamente cuán mala fue la pelea que él sabe ocurrió entre su padre y Rin. Rin está mostrando los signos habituales de cocción por estrés cuando está muy emocional y no está seguro de cómo manejar las cosas.

_'Cocinar por estrés suena muy extraño...'_ reflexiona Yukio, a continuación, finalmente le dice a su hermano: "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Rin se pone rígido por un momento y se gira lentamente para mirar a Yukio. Yukio espera, mientras Rin se relaja y sacude la cabeza. "No. Gracias Yukio".

Yukio no dice nada, solo espera mientras Rin pasa a revisar la sopa antes de usar la carne extra del hambagu que hizo para todos - Yukio se da cuenta de que solo hay suficiente para que todos obtengan una gran porción, por lo que está agradecido- para hacer algunas albóndigas, a juzgar por la forma. Las albóndigas se lanzan al congelador sin ser cocinadas, obviamente guardándolas para más tarde.

"¿Qué tan malo es?" Yukio pregunta después de un momento. Rin se detiene en medio de hacer la salsa para el hambagu.

"... Supongo que es malo". Rin se queda mirando la mezcla de salsa. "Solo... estoy cansado de que todos anden de puntillas a mi alrededor y..." Rin se interrumpe. _'El problema son los_ _secretos_ , _pero no puedo. De ninguna manera. O bien no lo entenderían o querrían ayudar. Peligroso de cualquier manera.'_

Yukio se ablanda, considerándolo. "Tou-san solo quiere estar seguro de que estás a salvo y eso..."

"Eso fue aterrador". Rin se vuelve para mirar a Yukio, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. "Lo sé. Me gustaría..." Rin no termina esa frase, pero lo que iba a decir aún se escucha fuerte y claro.

"Entonces... aparentemente ya no soy un yermo caminante(1) en la cocina" dice Yukio conversacionalmente.

Rin resopla. "Sí, pero aún no puedes cocinar".

Yukio se ríe de eso, sabiendo que es muy cierto.

La cocina vuelve al silencio, excepto por el sonido de Rin preparando la cena, pero es un silencio más agradable.

A pesar de la absolutamente deliciosa comida -una ensalada fresca, una olla grande de sopa y un hambagu con un pastel de patata dulce y arándanos para el postre-, la cena es muy tensa e incómoda.

Principalmente gracias a Rin y Shirō quienes deliberadamente se evitan mutuamente. Nagatomo suspira y se pregunta nuevamente la edad de su jefe. A veces puede ser tan inmaduro, como al negarse a hablar con alguien aunque sea un buen momento para ello.

_'Al menos podríamos actuar como mediadores'._ Nagatomo pincha el pastel en su plato, mirando a Rin para ver si podría escapar sin terminarlo. A juzgar por la mirada en la cara de Rin mientras se come su propia rebanada, no cree poder.

Finalmente, una vez que todos los demás hayan terminado, Rin se levanta y comienza a recoger los platos. En modo automático, Maruta va a ayudar solo para detenerse ante la expresión de la cara de Rin y en su lugar, pone los platos en las manos de Rin. A Rin solo le lleva dos viajes, el segundo viaje solo se debe al hecho de que no hubiese podido ver sobre la gran pila y pronto, Rin se aísla en la cocina lavando todos los platos.

"Tou-san." La voz de Yukio hace que Shirō se estremezca. "Vas a arreglar esto, ¿verdad?"

Avergonzado, Shirō asiente lentamente. "Sí... simplemente no estoy seguro de por dónde empezar..."

Después de eso todo es silencioso, excepto por el sonido de Rin lavando los platos, entonces Nagatomo suspira y se pone de pie, golpeando a Izumi. "Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer".

* * *

Esa noche, Rin toma sus cosas y decide dormir en la sala de juegos. Yukio solo lo mira tristemente, sin decir nada. Su hermano probablemente solo necesita algo de espacio.

Rin lo hace, pero no solo por la discusión con su padre adoptivo. Él necesita finalmente hablar con Kero sobre la Carta que encontró en el parque.

Kero lo considera a medida que Rin prepara la cama. "Definitivamente Dash. Suena idéntico a cómo sé que se ve. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Rin lo piensa por un momento. "Voy a visitar el parque de nuevo mañana, a ver si todavía está allí".

"¿Vas a capturarlo?" pregunta Kero, revoloteando hacia la ahora bien tendida cama.

Rin sacude la cabeza. "Nah. Parecía herido y Dash es rápido, ¿verdad?" Kero hace un gesto de asentimiento y Rin lo regresa. "Así que sí, no lo voy a perseguir. Voy a ver si puedo atraerlo para que salga."

Kero considera eso. "Eso suena como un buen plan en realidad" admite. "Dash es muy tímido, así que tal vez esa sea la mejor manera de manejar el dolor".

Rin sonríe, feliz de que su plan haya sido aprobado y apaga la luz, acomodándose en la cama.

Pero sin Yukio allí, a Rin le resulta extrañamente difícil dormir. Desconocido para él, Yukio se siente de la misma manera.

* * *

Yukio se despierta por la mañana para ver a un Rin ya despierto. Y poniendo las cosas en su lado de la habitación una vez más. Rin escucha el sonido del estuche de las gafas de Yukio abriéndose y se gira para ver a Yukio sentado.

"Hola". Rin le sonríe a Yukio y Yukio no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa. "Entonces... ¿qué quieres para el desayuno?" pregunta Rin rápidamente.

Yukio sonríe, dándose cuenta de todo lo que Rin no está diciendo allí. "Pescado estaría bien".

"Hmmmm... si tenemos algo, veré qué puedo hacer" dice Rin alegremente y luego sale por la puerta.

Después de un momento, Yukio se pone de pie y reuniendo sus cosas para el día, se dirige al baño. Ya se siente mejor y más optimista sobre cierto asunto.

Rin se dirige al parque tan pronto como termina el desayuno. Shirō no le dice nada al respecto y solo lo ve irse con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Rin siente que su estómago se revuelve por eso, pero lo empuja a un lado en favor de Dash.

El parque se ve igual que de costumbre, aunque el yatai aún no está abierto y casi no hay nadie alrededor. El hecho de que todavía sea invierno probablemente juega un papel aquí. Rin se dirige al mismo lugar donde encontró a Dash antes y saca el recipiente de albóndigas que cocinó esta mañana. Mirando a su alrededor con cuidado, Rin coloca una albóndiga sobre la maleza en el suelo.

Después saca un manga que quiere leer y se sienta a esperar.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Rin perciba la presencia de Dash y moviéndose lentamente, se gira para ver a Dash masticando la albóndiga. Rin no puede evitar la sonrisa que le viene a la cara. "Hola pequeño."

Dash se pone rígido y mira hacia arriba. Su oreja se contrae y luego vuelve a terminar la albóndiga. Levanta la vista cuando otra albóndiga rueda delante de él. Su nariz se contrae, avanza con cuidado y olfateando la albóndiga, vuelve a comerla.

La tercera albóndiga aparentemente está demasiado cerca de Rin ya que Dash gruñe y retrocede, negándose a acercarse. Rin suspira y empuja la albóndiga más lejos, lo que hace que Dash deje de gruñir y se coma la albóndiga. Rin se come una de las albóndigas, antes de compartir otra con Dash.

Y entonces Rin se acerca un poco más a Dash.

* * *

Al día siguiente Rin tiene escuela, lo que le resulta molesto ya que realmente quiere visitar el parque nuevamente. Él no sabe si Dash abandonará el parque pronto, aunque considerando la condición en la que se encuentra la Carta, tal vez se quede.

El resultado es que Rin sale corriendo de la escuela una vez que suena la campana para dirigirse a ese mismo parque, sin esperar a Yukio, excepto para darle un rápido mensaje de que irá a un parque hoy y que estará en casa más tarde.

Yukio lo deja ir, mirándolo preocupado y preguntándose qué ha estado manteniendo a Rin tan distraído todo el día.

Rin llega al parque, jadeando y mirando alrededor del lugar. Hoy no está vacío, y Rin ve a muchas personas deambulando.

_'Espero que no hayan asustado a Dash...'_ Rin se endereza y camina hacia el parque, actuando lo mejor que puede como si no estuviera pasando nada. Él ya obtuvo miradas extrañas por correr hacia el parque y no necesita más.

Rin finalmente llega al grupo correcto de árboles y da un suspiro de alivio cuando se da cuenta de que es el único en este lugar específico. En cuclillas, Rin intenta ver cualquier cosa en los arbustos.

"¿Dash?" pregunta Rin en voz baja.

Un pequeño sonido chirriante es su respuesta y junto con la sensación de una Carta Sakura, la pequeña criatura parecida a un zorro que es Dash, sale. Rin contiene la respiración cuando el pequeño se detiene delante de Rin. Después de un momento, Rin extiende su mano y espera. Dash se acerca lentamente, olfateando el aire, luego empuja contra la punta de los dedos de Rin antes de retroceder.

Rin se ríe de eso. "Hola, Dash". Rin se sienta y con cuidado, lentamente, saca la lata de más albóndigas que Rin trajo y le ofrece una a Dash.

Esta vez, Dash se lanza hacia adelante y la toma de la mano de Rin, aunque él retrocede para comérselo. Rin se ríe y se sienta para observar a Dash, murmurando palabras suaves y dejando que el pequeño se acostumbre a él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, Rin encuentra a Yukio deteniéndolo, poniendo una mano sobre él. Girándose para enfrentar a su hermano, Rin traga saliva.

"¿Qué pasa Yukio?"

"Solo quiero saber lo que estás haciendo en ese parque" dice Yukio sencillamente.

Rin se detiene, abre y cierra la boca, luego se encoge de hombros. "Um... estoy cuidando de un gato callejero. Voy a ver si puedo encontrar un hogar para él".

Yukio se suaviza ante eso. "¿Quieres ayuda?"

"No." Rin sonríe a Yukio. "Tienes escuela cram cada vez más últimamente. Además, puedo manejarlo. Solo necesito hacer que el gato sea menos asustadizo".

Yukio suspira y deja caer su mano. "Está bien Nii-san. Sólo se cuidadoso."

"Lo haré" dice Rin alegremente y mira a Sekki una vez, quien le otorga una sonrisa brillante, antes de salir corriendo de la clase.

Ese día en el parque, Dash finalmente le permite a Rin tocarlo suavemente, aunque sea brevemente.

La cena es interrumpida por Shirō tosiendo en su puño, haciendo que todos levanten la mirada. Rin en particular lo mira, un poco cauteloso pero también esperanzado.

Shirō le sonríe a Rin. "Creo que te debo una disculpa".

Rin está visiblemente sorprendido y Shirō se ríe. "Sí. No debería haberte presionado tan fuerte. Debes de estar inquieto y no había ninguna razón real para que me asustara. Así que lo siento."

"...Yo tambien lo siento. No debí... ser grosero." Rin mira hacia abajo y luego coloca una sonrisa vacilante en su rostro. "¿Tregua?"

Shirō se ríe. "Mejor que una tregua. Ahora, asumo que todavía tienes algún tipo de postre bajo la manga, así que sácalo y todos lo disfrutaremos".

Todos se animan con eso y Rin, riéndose, se levanta para conseguir el agradable pie que tiene listo para hoy.

Yukio lo mira irse con una sonrisa en su rostro y atrapa los ojos de Shirō. Su padre le guiña un ojo, para seguidamente dirigirse a Nagatomo para discutir algo.

* * *

Rin se ríe mientras Dash le lame la cara, el feliz espíritu de la Carta disfrutando de las caricias de Rin. Rin está francamente sorprendido de lo rápido que Dash se adaptó y se acostumbró a él, pero nuevamente Dash no es un animal salvaje normal, sino un espíritu mágico.

Rin echa un vistazo a la herida que puede ver en una de las piernas de Dash y coloca cuidadosamente a Dash en su regazo. "Ahora... realmente debería hacer algo al respecto..." reflexiona Rin en voz alta, tomando la funda de sus cartas y sacando una Carta.

La reacción de Dash es instantánea, el pequeño chico sisea y salta lejos de Rin. Rin se congela, mirando a Dash y luego mirando la Carta en sus manos. Es Heal y Rin no puede verla como una amenaza.

"Woah, espera... sólo quiero..." Rin retrocede cuando Dash intenta morder su mano. "Está bien..." Rin con cuidado baja a Heal y espera, manteniendo sus manos visibles mientras Dash continúa gruñendo.

A medida que pasa el tiempo, Dash se calma lentamente y muy lentamente, avanza hacia Rin. Cuando Rin no vuelve a moverse, lame la mano de Rin -la misma que trató de morder- y después baja la cabeza con suavidad, hasta que Rin comienza a acariciarlo lentamente.

"Está bien... sin Cartas. Recibí el mensaje." Rin le sonríe al chico y espera que pronto esté lo suficientemente tranquilo como para confiar en Rin con una Carta.

* * *

Rin pasa los próximos días evitando las cartas. Cada vez que Rin parece ir por ellas, las orejas de Dash van hacia atrás y se tensa. Pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, Dash se relaja lentamente cada vez que Rin toca la funda de las Cartas, hasta el punto que Rin cree que podría tener una oportunidad.

Cuando Rin saca a Heal esta vez, Dash salta hacia atrás pero no gruñe ni sisea. Él simplemente retrocede y se aparta, mirando a Rin.

"Aquí". Rin le ofrece a Heal a Dash, colocando la Carta en el suelo frente al pequeño. Espera hasta que Dash esté olfateando la Carta antes de volver a hablar. "Estoy pensando que realmente necesitamos que tu herida sea atendida. No se está curando como debería."

Dash mira a Rin y le da lo que suena como un yip cuestionador. Rin se ríe entre dientes. "Sí, sólo voy a curarte. Sé lo suficiente como para hacerlo".

Dash se sienta y mira a Rin, dejando escapar un sonido agudo. Luego se inclina y empuja la Carta antes de volver a sentarse.

Rin se da cuenta de que tiene permiso y saca la llave. Hace una pausa para mirar a su alrededor y está agradecido de no ver a nadie a la vista. Y este lugar está lo suficientemente alejado como para que las posibilidades de que alguien vea algo sean lo suficientemente bajas como para sentirse seguro.

"Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Entonces Rin recoge a Heal, vigilando la reacción de Dash, antes de lanzar la Carta al aire. "Limpia y cura a Dash. ¡Heal!"

Un suave resplandor rosado se extiende y cubre a Dash, haciendo que el pequeño se sacuda como si intentara quitarse el agua. Entonces desaparece y al mirarlo, Rin puede ver que Dash está curado. Rin sonríe. "¡Ahí tienes!"

Dash mira su ahora curada pierna, la lame y después salta hacia Rin, dándole a su cara un buen baño de lengua mientras Rin sonríe y se ríe ante la sensación. Luego baja y suelta un chirrido antes de arremolinarse en luz.

Rin parpadea en estado de shock y apenas atrapa la Carta que flota hacia él. Rin mira a Dash en forma de Carta, entonces sonríe lentamente. "Bienvenido a casa, Dash".

* * *

"Nii-san, ¿lograste conseguirle un hogar a ese gato callejero?" pregunta Yukio un día después. Rin parpadea, un poco confundido al principio y luego recuerda la excusa que le dio la última vez.

"¡Oh! Sí, lo hice. Le di un buen hogar " dice Rin alegremente, acariciando distraídamente la funda de las cartas en su pierna.

Yukio sonríe ante eso. "Eso es maravilloso. Me alegro mucho".

Rin mira a Yukio, reflexiona sobre su triste sonrisa y recuerda al perro que cuando eran pequeños Yukio realmente quería mantener. "Tal vez algún día podamos tener una mascota".

"Tal vez". Murmura Yukio y comienza a salir de la clase.

"Rin-kun, ¿te importaría quedarte un momento?" Llama Sekki y después de mirar a Yukio, Rin se gira para hablar con Sekki.

Solo después de que el resto se ha ido, Sekki sonríe a Rin y se pone de pie, guardando sus cosas. "Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso con Dash, Rin-kun. Eso fue algo que no se ve a menudo".

Rin se mueve en su lugar, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Sekki. "Bueno, me alegro de haber logrado curarlo".

"Eso siempre es bueno" afirma Sekki. "Ahora, mejor apúrate antes de que tu hermano se preocupe o se vaya sin ti".

"¡Oh, cierto!" Rin se despide de Sekki y se marcha, con una canción feliz en su corazón. Detrás de él, Sekki lo mira pensativa.

_'Creo que nuestras posibilidades aumentaron otra vez...'_ Reflexiona mientras sale del aula.

En el exterior, el sol brilla intensamente y de manera lenta pero segura, el invierno comienza a desvanecerse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)walking wasteland: "Puedes ser un buen chico o chica. Pero, mira, aquí está la cosa: donde quiera que vayas, las personas y las cosas tienden a marchitarse y morir." Probablemente lo anterior sea la mejor manera de definir esta palabra, ya que no tiene una traducción al español literal. Yermo se refiere a un lugar sin vegetación o donde no se puede cultivar, y "Yermo caminante" fue la traducción mas próxima al significado real de esta frase a la que pude llegar.
> 
> Notas: Espero que les gustará y gracias por leer.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	29. Chapter 29

Es temprano en la mañana y en un lugar apartado están ocurriendo fuertes golpes. El parque infantil está abandonado a esa hora y con el vecindario circundante, nadie está prestando atención.

Los pesados pisotones resuenan en el aire de la mañana, haciendo que un perro cercano ladre como loco. Resulta como mucho, en algunas quejas del dueño del perro y -después de no ver nada malo- un pequeño regaño al pobre perro.

Lo que hizo las pisadas ahora está mirando alrededor del parque, con gran interés y alegría. Eventualmente, se da cuenta de la gran estructura de juego que es la pieza central del parque.

Sin ser visto por nadie, una sonrisa se extiende a través de un rostro y después de aplaudir con entusiasmo, da un paso adelante para jugar.

**Capítulo 29: Fuerza vs Fuerza**

"¡¿Espera ... a qué te refieres con entradas para el parque de diversiones?" Exclama Rin, golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia la cara de Shirō.

Shirō empuja suavemente a Rin hacia atrás. "Exactamente lo que dije. Gané un concurso y obtuve entradas gratis para Mephyland. Para tres personas, de hecho y pensé que deberíamos salir este fin de semana allí. ¡Eso te incluye Yukio!" le dice Shirō al gemelo más joven que está tratando de esconderse tras su libro.

Yukio suspira. "Bien. Yo también iré."

"¡Yay!" Rin aplaude y se levanta, haciendo un pequeño baile debido a la emoción. "Parque de diversiones, ¡parque de diversiones...!"

Mientras Rin hace su baile feliz, Yukio cierra su libro y se gira hacia Shirō. "¿Un concurso?" Comenta secamente.

Shirō hace una mueca. "Bueno, no puedo decirle la verdad". Le susurra Shirō, mientras Rin se da cuenta de que necesitarán un bento especial para el día y se va corriendo y gritando por Maruta, quien es el encargado de los comestibles hoy. "El hecho de que conozca al dueño del parque y el director de la Academia True Cross es algo que no puedo explicar sin incorporar muchas más cosas".

"¿Podemos confiar en el regalo?" Pregunta Yukio, preguntándose por la repentina generosidad de Mephisto. No es que sea demasiado inusual, pero Mephisto siempre tiene otro motivo.

Shirō resopla. "Él quiere tener una excusa para al menos estar en la misma área que Rin a pesar del acuerdo. No es tan malo en realidad; Estaba preocupado por el estado de coma de Rin cuando se lo conté y quiere ver si puede detectar algún rastro persistente. En caso de que se haya plantado algo en Rin".

Yukio muerde el interior de su mejilla ante eso. "Esa podría ser una buena idea."

Shirō sonríe ante eso. "Es mejor que nada. Entonces, ¿debemos preparar un plan de acción en particular cuando Rin vuelva para hacer más preguntas sobre el parque de diversiones?"

Yukio se estremece y es solo medio fingido, ya que él sabe lo _entusiasmado que_ puede llegar a ser Rin. Agacha la cabeza junto a la de Shirō, los dos pensando sobre lo que pueden explicar sobre el parque sin posibilidad de que aparezcan algunas campanas de alarma en la cabeza de Rin.

* * *

El humor alegre de Rin continúa durante toda la semana, algo que no pasa desapercibido para los demás. Eiji en particular, lo escucha y curioso, decide preguntarle a Rin qué es lo que ha mejorado tanto su estado de ánimo.

_'Dudo que sea lo que algunos piensan que es...'_ piensa Eiji secamente, considerando algunos de los rumores más... _interesantes_ sobre Rin que vuelan alrededor.

"Okumura-kun". Esa suave llamada hace que Rin, en el medio del almuerzo y sin Yukio, levante la mirada.

"¡Oh, hola Eiji!" Rin sonríe a Eiji, haciéndolo sonrojarse ligeramente por la sonrisa que le es entregada. Rin es ridículamente agradable debajo de los rumores y su aterradora reputación. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Solo quería saber qué te tiene de tan buen humor" dice Eiji mientras se sienta junto a Rin.

Rin parpadea y luego se ríe. "Oh eso. Oyaji logró ganar boletos gratis para Mephyland y estoy ansioso por ir".

Eiji mira a Rin, quien está cavando felizmente en su bento de nuevo y tiene que preguntar: "¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí..." Rin se come una de las salchichas con forma de pulpo del bento y masticándola lentamente, parece pensar. "Bueno, quizás para otros sea insignificante, pero es una gran cosa para mí".

"¿Por qué sería una gran cosa?" Eiji mira el bento de Rin, preguntándose quién lo hizo. _'Eso es algo molesto que nunca pude descubrir...'_ Entonces, de nuevo, tendría que preguntarle a Rin o Yukio y Yukio no es una opción. Mientras que Rin, bien...

Eiji no quiere insultar a Rin por accidente.

"Porque no he estado en un parque de diversiones desde que era muy pequeño". Rin baja sus palillos y se gira para mirar a Eiji. "No tenemos mucho dinero y solo puedo recordar algunas cosas del primer viaje... Estoy deseando ir por eso".

Eiji parpadea lentamente ante eso, entonces se encuentra sonriendo. "Entonces esa es una muy buena noticia".

Eiji se para ante eso y limpia la suciedad de sus pantalones. "Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo muchos clientes buscándome".

Rin se ríe. "Estoy seguro que sí. Que te diviertas Eiji".

Con ese extraño comentario en los oídos de Eiji, este se despide y se dirige de regreso al trabajo, extrañamente más optimista gracias a la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Rin.

* * *

Yukio se recuesta en su cama y observa a Rin mientras corre alrededor, metiendo y sacando cosas de su bolso de viaje, debatiendo en voz alta qué llevar.

"Definitivamente necesito eso, pero oooh... esto podría ser más necesario..." Rin mira entre dos artículos, haciendo que Yukio suspire.

"Nii-san..." Yukio llama a su hermano y le agarra la cara. "Calma. No tienes que preocuparte tanto."

"Pero... pero..." Rin se ve un poco salvaje en el borde de los ojos. "Yo quiero que--"

"Sea impresionante". Yukio termina, luego se ríe. "Si quieres que sea increíble, no lleves tantas cosas. Con el bento que hiciste es suficientemente. Solo lleva algunos suministros básicos, como protector solar".

"Está bien..." Rin respira profundamente y comienza a clasificar las cosas que quiere llevar.

Yukio, aliviado de que Rin finalmente se haya calmado, se levanta y recoge su bolso y mirando una vez detrás de él, le dice a Rin: "Estaré abajo en la cocina. Te veo allí."

"'Kay" dice Rin mientras agrega algo al bolso.

Yukio sonríe y se da vuelta para irse. Entonces hace una pausa y mira el bolso.

_'¿Vi ese raro juguete de peluche allí?'_ se pregunta Yukio, luego lo descarta. Rin no va a llevar _eso_ al parque de diversiones. 

* * *

"Wow..." Rin levanta la vista hacia arriba, hacia la entrada del parque de diversiones. "Eso es increíble y de mal gusto".

Shirō resopla ante eso, girando desde el puesto de venta de boletos con sus pases de visitante. "Mantén eso para ti. No quiero que los guardias te echen."

"¡Oh no!" A Rin no le gusta esa idea y después de hacer una mueca ante el diseño del pase de visitante, lo sujeta a su camisa y comprueba que este asegurado. "Entonces, ¿dónde deberíamos ir primero?"

"Yo diría que empecemos poco a poco", sugiere Yukio, mirando el folleto. "basta con mirar algunos juegos o..."

"¡Ooh autos chocadores!" chilla Rin y comienza a arrastrar al indefenso Yukio. "¡Vamos, vamos, probémoslo!"

Shirō se ríe de la expresión de Yukio y los sigue a un paso más tranquilo. Cuando los chicos se ponen en la fila, él les quita los bolsos. "Voy a vigilar los bolsos". Se ríe de la expresión de Rin, pero le cede el pequeño bolso de mano que tiene, permitiéndole mantener eso por lo menos. "Puede que sea demasiado viejo para la mayoría de estos... pero no te preocupes, me divertiré".

Rin lo mira por un momento, luego se encoge de hombros y tira de Yukio hacia adelante mientras la línea se mueve. Por lo tanto, Yukio es el único que ve la sonrisa de Shirō mientras saca la cámara y una expresión horrorizada se abre paso en su rostro.

_'Oh... genial...'_ Yukio se estremece, sabiendo que esas fotos se mostrarán pronto en su lugar de trabajo. ' _Justo lo que no necesito'._

Entonces están en la entrada de los autos chocadores y Rin va ansiosamente hacia un coche rojo brillante. Yukio se estremece cuando se dispara el primer destello, luego suspira y elige un coche azul. Podría ver si puede divertirse de todos modos.

* * *

Desde los autos chocadores pasando por el carrusel (a pesar del horror y las protestas de Yukio) hasta la primera montaña rusa, la mañana pasa terriblemente rápido.

Pero incluso cuando se acerca el almuerzo, Rin aún no está listo para detenerse.

"¡Uno más!" Insiste Rin. "¡Y esta vez, Oyaji también va!"

Shirō se ve un poco apenado por eso. "Entonces... ¿a dónde?"

Rin agarra ansiosamente a Shirō y lo arrastra, haciendo un gesto hacia la atracción a la que quiere ir a continuación.

Shirō en realidad palidece. "¿La casa embrujada?" _'¿De la que Mephisto está demasiado eufórico?'_

Yukio también parece afligido, pero no hay una razón que puedan dar para evitar la casa, así que terminan siendo arrastrados por un emocionado Rin que está hablando de lo "aterradora" que se supone que es y que se supone que rivaliza con otras casas embrujadas.

-line break-

Rin gime, recostándose en un banco e ignorando todo lo demás a favor de curarse mentalmente. Escondido en su bolsa, el mismo Kero está temblando y deseando haber corrido tan pronto como escuchó que lo siguiente seria la: "casa embrujada".

Shirō y Yukio no están en mejores condiciones, Yukio se inclina sobre el banco mientras Shirō está de pie súper erguido y le tiemblan los ojos.

"Nunca volveremos allí otra vez". Gime Rin y los otros dos le hacen eco.

* * *

Encontrar un lugar despejado para poder disfrutar del almuerzo lleva algo de tiempo, ya que aunque todavía hace mucho frío, muchas personas están visitando este parque de diversiones. Por otra parte, es el más cercano para todos en el Campus de la Ciudad de True Cross y Southern Cross. Y con esto también se adjunta la Academia, lo que crea una gran multitud.

Afortunadamente, logran encontrar un lugar, aunque desearían haber pensado antes en reservar un lugar.

Colocándose en la manta, Rin comienza a sacar el bento que hizo. En este caso, no es solo uno por persona, sino un conjunto de platos diferentes para extender y compartir con todos.

_'Hace que sea más fácil esconder el hecho de que Kero también está comiendo...'_ piensa Rin mientras cuela una croqueta para Kero mientras Yukio y Shirō están ocupados escogiendo su comida, usando algunos platos de plástico para colocar sus elecciones en ellos.

Rin escoge su propia variedad, deteniéndose para mirar hacia el parque de diversiones. Puede ver que incluso a la hora del almuerzo está ocupado, con muchas atracciones aún activas y el sonido de las personadas transportado por el viento. Entonces frunce el ceño, ya que también puede _sentir_ algo en el aire.

"Nii-san, ¿qué estás mirando?" Pregunta Yukio, notando que Rin no ha tocado su plato.

Rin parpadea y se sacude de sus pensamientos. "Nada en particular... ¡hey! ¡Guárdame algo de eso!"

Mientras Rin se mete en una pequeña pelea con Yukio sobre la comida, Shirō mira el parque de diversiones y se encoge de hombros. _'Bueno, esto ha sido bastante divertido... aunque no he visto a Mephisto todavía'._ Algo que le preocupa.

"¡Aaaah! Acabo de recordar que no empaqué ninguna bebida". Rin mira a través de sus bolsos y frunce el ceño. "Hmm... hay un puesto cerca, ¿les traigo algo?"

Shirō se ríe y le lanza a Rin algo de dinero. "Café caliente para mí".

Rin hace una mueca ante eso y se gira hacia Yukio. "Sólo agua mineral para mí" dice Yukio después de un momento y evaluando el estado de ánimo de Rin en lo que respecta a las bebidas.

Rin sonríe ante eso y salta hacia arriba, trotando hacia el puesto, el cual se ve como un negocio enérgico. Cuando va a alinearse, choca contra alguien. "Oh, lo siento" dice distraídamente, viendo el traje de alta calidad con un poco de confusión.

Una risa es su respuesta. "No hay problema".

Rin parpadea, _siente_ una sensación extraña y se voltea para ver al extraño hombre que se aleja entre la multitud y por lo tanto, no puede verlo bien. Rin se encoge de hombros, pensando que no es realmente su problema y se gira a mirar las opciones disponibles para él y reflexiona sobre una manera de llevarle una bebida a Kero.

Detrás de él, Shirō ajusta sus lentes y frunce el ceño hacia donde vio a Mephisto por última vez. "Disculpa Yukio... ya vuelvo. Solo necesito hacer una llamada."

Yukio asiente, mirando a su padre adoptivo con preocupación en su rostro, luego se voltea a mirar hacia donde puede ver a Rin saltando un poco para ver a través de la multitud que esta frente al puesto.

* * *

Tan pronto como Shirō llega a un lugar apartado y privado, llama a Mephisto. El teléfono suena durante bastante tiempo antes de que sea contestado.

"Hola ~ Fujimoto-kun". Mephisto suena tan alegre como siempre. "¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?"

"Ya basta." lo interrumpe Shirō. "¿Qué fue con eso con Rin?"

"¿No hay tiempo para una pequeña charla, hm?" Mephisto da un suspiro dramático. "Aah, sí. Eso fue desafortunadamente necesario. Necesitaba _contacto_ real con Rin-kun para poder hmmm... ¿ _escanearlo_?"

"¿De verdad?" Shirō entrecierra los ojos. "El trato es..."

"No tener nada que ver con Rin-kun hasta el momento en que él despierte sus llamas, lo _sé_ ". Mephisto se ríe. "Simplemente _choque con él_ , no se hizo contacto real fuera de eso y una conversación _extremadamente_ corta. Puedes consultarlo con él si lo deseas... y si puedes".

Shirō rechina los dientes, luego suspira y se obliga a calmarse. "Muy bien. Entonces, ¿qué descubriste?"

"Hmmm... si no lo conociera, diría que el chico es _completamente_ normal", responde Mephisto. "El sello se sostiene notablemente bien y Rin-kun no tiene rastros demoníacos en él. Ese chico está a salvo, no debes preocuparte".

Shirō puede sentir el alivio pasar a través de su cuerpo y cierra los ojos. "Gracias..."

"De nada." entonces Mephisto se ríe. "Más educado de lo que me hiciste creer también... ahora, creo que todavía tienes un día completo. Sin mencionar que tengo una _reunión_ que atender en el Vaticano. ¡Auf Wiedersehen!"

Shirō espera un momento con el tono de marcado en su oído, luego cierra su teléfono. Él sonríe, débilmente, considerando las cosas.

_'Con eso fuera del camino, creo que puedo disfrutar mejor este día...'_ reflexiona Shirō, mientras camina hacia donde Rin lo está llamando, viéndose molesto debido a que desapareció por un tiempo.

* * *

Empacando el bento mientras tararea una canción, Rin escucha a Yukio y Shirō hablar sobre la siguiente etapa de su viaje de un día.

"Bueno, este paseo se ve bien..." Shirō examina el folleto en sus manos. "Altamente clasificado de hecho".

"Es por eso que no vamos a ir allí. La línea será demasiado larga a esta hora, así que no podremos probarlo". Señala Yukio, luego apunta físicamente otro paseo. "Este sería mejor".

Shirō resopla. "¿Ese? ¡Eso es un paseo de niños! ¡Ustedes no quieren eso!"

Rin pone los ojos en blanco, pero los deja debatir para asegurarse de que todo esté asegurado y de que Kero este bien. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¡Bien!", Dice Kero alegremente, comiendo una galleta en su bolso de transporte especial. "¡Esto ha sido muy divertido!"

"Es una pena que no puedas disfrutarlo normalmente". Reflexiona Rin mientras él cuidadosamente tira el bolso sobre sus hombros, acomodándolo para que esté ajustado y cómodo. "Sería más fácil."

"Meh... ya me he acostumbrado. Al menos así puedo ir contigo." Kero lame sus patas para limpiarlas. "Mi verdadera forma no es buena para esto".

"Hmm..." Rin lo considera y abre la boca para preguntarle a Kero cómo se ve su verdadera forma.

Solo para ser detenido por la sensación de una Carta Sakura. Rin se gira para mirar por encima hacia el parque de diversiones y en el momento justo, estallan un montón de gritos y él puede oír ruidos de golpes y choques.

"Oh no..." Rin mira al tenso Shirō y maldice mentalmente. _'Esto no es bueno...'_

* * *

Por un lado, obviamente hay algún tipo de ataque demoníaco en el parque de diversiones. Y con Mephisto en una reunión en el Vaticano, definitivamente no va a intervenir.

Por otro lado, Shirō tampoco puede intervenir. De lo contrario, soplará la verdad con respecto a Rin. Rin tiene una idea sobre exorcistas y demonios, pero él no cree en ellos y no debería. No mientras Shirō quiera que su sello dure más tiempo.

Así que toma una de las decisiones más difíciles de la historia. "Vamos". Agarra a los chicos y comienza a arrastrarlos lejos del caos. Yukio le da una mirada confusa, luego hace clic y se deja arrastrar. Rin por otro lado, parece querer saber qué está pasando.

"Oi! ¡Déjame ir Oyaji! "Rin se las arregla para quitar su mano de la de Shirō y se gira para mirarlo. Su rostro se tuerce cuando considera las cosas, luego, al mirar entre el parque de atracciones y Shirō, toma una decisión.

El grito de un niño pidiendo ayuda suena y Rin se escapa hacia el caos, ignorando la llamada de Shirō de "vuelve aquí" y dirigiéndose directamente hacia el niño. Una vez que ve al niño, se detiene y se queda boquiabierto.

El carrusel fue arrancado del suelo y aunque Rin no puede ver nada, alguien parece estarlo levantando sobre su cabeza, alguien invisible de hecho. El niño pequeño está congelado por el miedo y a juzgar por la sangre que Rin solo puede oler y no ver, está herido.

Rin maldice y se zambulle, sacando la llave y activándola lo más rápido posible. Rin saca una Carta y reza para que esto funcione.

"¡Sleep!" llama Rin y Sleep brota, elevándose en el aire y esperando que Rin saque otra Carta. "¡Windy! ¡Difunde el polvo para dormir!"

El rugido de un gran viento es el resultado y Sleep se ríe mientras el viento levanta su polvo y lo arremolina alrededor de todo el parque de diversiones en un tiempo récord, todos se duermen y Rin atrapa al niño mientras se duerme.

Levantándolo, Rin rápidamente corre hacia un lugar seguro, después se da la vuelta y se estremece cuando el carrusel es lanzado hacia él. "¡Mierda!" Rin no tiene tiempo para pensar, en cambio, eleva su mano y golpea el carrusel hacia atrás, sin retener su fuerza ante el miedo puro.

El carrusel es detenido por el golpe de Rin, el cual lo envía de regreso y cae en un lugar despejado con una abolladura visible en la base.

"Mierda..." Kero, habiéndose liberado de la bolsa de transporte durante todo esto, solo puede mirar en shock el resultado de Rin desatando su fuerza. _'Definitivamente tiene algo de sangre de demonio en él...'_ reflexiona Kero. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no se inclinan hacia que sea algo malo; tener una mejor vitalidad y fortaleza es muy bueno, no solo para el presente sino también para el futuro.

Rin jadea y mira a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está la Carta?"

Otros sonidos de cosas siendo destrozadas al otro lado del parque de diversiones hace que Rin se dé la vuelta y maldiga. "Oh no... argh, ¡deja de correr!"

Rin despega tras el sonido. "¿Qué Carta es esta?" Le grita a Kero.

"¡Power! Le encanta mostrar lo fuerte que es, pero lo hace mientras es invisible." explica Kero, batiendo sus alas con fuerza para mantenerse al día con Rin, quien se agacha debajo de algunas barras de acero que son arrojadas. "Solo saldrá si la desafías a un concurso de fuerza y tendrás que vencerla".

"¡¿Qué?!" Rin maldice y saca otra Carta. "¡Shield, protege a todos en el parque de diversiones!"

"Qué..." Kero observa con asombro no solo un escudo, sino los múltiplos que son producidos por Shield, los cuales cubren a todos en el parque sin ningún problema, Kero siente a cada uno surgir. _'Increíble... eso es magia avanzada...'_ Kero mira a Rin y lo reflexiona. _'Bueno... probablemente no lo pensó bien. Esto podría ayudar.'_

Rin gruñe mientras se mueve por el parque, tratando de pensar en algo. _"Fuerza..."_ Rin recuerda las competiciones de festival deportivo. _'¡Ajá!'_

"¡Power!" Rin se detiene y grita. "¡Te desafío a tirar la cuerda!"

Hay silencio mientras el eco retumba alrededor. Mientras Power obviamente lo está pensando, Rin saca otra Carta. "Necesito tu ayuda aquí, pequeño." Rin le susurra a la Carta lo que necesita y la activa suavemente, la Carta se activa y se esconde cerca cuando Rin lo solicita.

Justo a tiempo debido a que Power aparece. Dejando caer la invisibilidad para revelar algo que se ve muy lindo. Rin entrecierra los ojos y reflexiona que el que hizo esta Carta debe haber tenido un sentido del humor _interesante_ para hacer que una Carta que otorga la súper fuerza se vea tan linda y pequeña.

Entonces Rin sonríe. "Sólo necesitamos una cuerda y podemos empezar".

Power aplaude y una cuerda se desenrolla de un lugar de almacenamiento destrozado cercano antes de caer entre ellos.

Kero traga cuando mira entre ellos y comienza a orar. Incluso si Rin es fuerte, no puede ser tan fuerte como Power...

* * *

La cuerda se siente áspera y extraña en las manos de Rin. Está un poco gastada y honestamente, Rin se pregunta para qué se usa generalmente. Pero eso no es tan importante como la pequeña niña que está recogiendo el otro extremo.

Rin mueve sus pies, sintiendo que se arrastran ligeramente sobre la tierra, levantando la cuerda y tirando de ella hacia él. Mira a Kero mientras Power hace lo mismo.

Kero asiente y levanta una pata. Guarda silencio por un momento, entonces Kero deja caer su pata.

La cuerda se tensa cuando tanto Rin como Power comienzan a tirar. Power se ve sorprendida y frunce el ceño cuando se encuentra uniformemente igualada. Kero los mira fijamente, aturdido, a medida que avanza el tirar la cuerda y ambos logran mantenerse igualados.

_'Entonces otra vez...'_ Kero observa la vieja cuerda. 'A este ritmo, la cuerda _cederá_ antes de que cualquiera de los dos gane'.

Rin suda, envuelve la cuerda alrededor de sus brazos y tira con más fuerza. No tiene mucho tiempo de todas formas y mira la cuerda que ve que va a deshilacharse. Mirando a Power, se da cuenta de que es ahora o nunca.

"¡Ahora!" Grita Rin y comienza a brillar mientras un extraño sonido como _aflojamiento_ sube por el costado.

Kero lo mira fijamente. _'Dash... ¿cómo puede ayudar Dash...?'_

Obtiene su respuesta rápidamente a medida que Rin usa la mayor velocidad que tiene para moverse más rápido de lo que Power puede reaccionar. Antes de que ella pueda agarrar la cuerda con más fuerza y retroceder, Rin libera su fuerza, tira de la cuerda y Power se inclina, cayendo al suelo.

Power se sienta, arrodillándose en el suelo y parece herida. Ella levanta la vista cuando Rin se acerca a ella. "No puedo arreglar el parque de diversiones, demasiados aparatos electrónicos, pero definitivamente puedo sellarte. Power, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Un torbellino de luz se transforma en una Carta y Rin suspira aliviado cuando acepta su nueva Carta. Después mira a su alrededor y gime. "¡¿Cómo diablos escondo esto?!"

"Bien... ¿ataque demoníaco?" Sugiere Kero.

Rin gruñe, luego se gira hacia Dash, quien se lanza para frotar su cabeza contra la mejilla de Rin. "¡Buen chico! ¡Gracias por la ayuda!"

Dash suelta un yip y se convierte de nuevo en una Carta. Rin sonríe, luego suspira y rápidamente escribe su nombre en la Carta de Power.

"Bueno... veamos si se me puede ocurrir algo... Memory no funcionará aquí..." murmura Rin para sí mismo mientras regresa, esperando inspiración sobre cómo manejar su situación.

* * *

Shirō tiene un momento en el que se pregunta por qué su cama es tan incómoda. Entonces recuerda y se sienta rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor con horror.

_'Recuerdo... un viento y luego...'_ Shirō se pone de pie, algo tembloroso y se da cuenta de que Yukio se está moviendo. Así como todos los demás que puede ver. "Yukio".

"Tou-san..." Yukio parpadea lentamente, entonces lo golpea como un tren. "!Nii-san!"

No pueden ver a Rin por ninguna parte y mientras todos los demás se despiertan expresando confusión y miedo, comienzan a buscar a Rin.

Lo encuentran con un chico joven, que lentamente detiene sus lágrimas mientras Rin revisa por encima su herida. "Está bien..." está diciendo Rin en voz baja.

Yukio deja escapar un suspiro entrecortado y corre hacia su hermano. "!Nii-san!"

"¿Yukio?" Rin lo mira, momentáneamente confundido, entonces se ilumina. "¡Estas bien!"

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunta Yukio, luego mira al niño. Parece que se raspó las rodillas con fuerza y Rin ya las ha limpiado un poco con agua de una botella de agua, haciendo que se vean mejor.

"Yo... no sé." Rin se ve perplejo. "Solo... estaba aquí con Hitohiro y luego me cansé y..."

Yukio exhala. _'Eso es básicamente lo mismo que yo recuerdo...'_ Piensa Yukio, considerando que él también cayó inconsciente.

"Me alegro de que estés a salvo" dice Yukio en voz alta y es recibido por una sonrisa.

"Yo también. Ahora, ¿sabes dónde están tus padres?" Lo último está dirigido a Hitohiro quien asiente, limpiando algunas lágrimas más de su cara y levantándose lentamente con la ayuda de Rin.

"Estaban con el hombre globo..." Empieza.

Yukio mira a Shirō, que está ayudando a otro par de personas a orientarse y luego mira el parque de diversiones destrozado.

_'¿Que pasó aquí?'_ Yukio se pregunta con la garganta seca.

* * *

Para un día que comenzó con tanta alegría y entusiasmo, el final del día es una gran decepción.

El grupo de tres que regresa al monasterio está sometido. Sin mencionar retrasados, ya que pasaron mucho tiempo ayudando con la limpieza. Afortunadamente, nadie resultó gravemente herido fuera de unas pocas extremidades rotas y todos se recuperarán con el tiempo.

Antes de que alguien pueda decir hola, Rin corre a través de ellos hacia la habitación de los chicos. Yukio no lo sigue, dirigiéndose en su lugar a la sala de estar.

"¿Qué pasó?" le pregunta Nagatomo a Shirō.

Shirō suspira y se frota los ojos.

Arriba, Rin esconde su cara en la almohada y desea brevemente una vida normal.

O al menos la seguridad de que su secreto podría ser aceptado por su familia sin que nada malo les suceda como resultado.

Kero no dice nada, pero comienza a preguntarse si el tiempo para los secretos debería terminar pronto.

_'Después de todo... incluso la familia de Sakura lo supo al final...'_ reflexiona.

Al mismo tiempo, sabe que no es tan simple como con Sakura.

La noche será larga otra vez.


	30. Chapter 30

"Awww... está lloviendo otra vez..." Rin mira por la ventana y pone mala cara. A su lado, Yukio levanta la vista de la tarea en la que está trabajando y ve la lluvia caer por la ventana.

"No se puede evitar... no es tan inusual para la temporada" señala Yukio, volteando una página de su cuaderno. "Necesitas terminar tu tarea. Es toda para mañana."

"Cierto... bien..." Rin se sienta de nuevo y toma su bolígrafo. Lo gira, en lugar de ponerlo sobre el papel, mirando por la ventana nuevamente. "Estaba esperando que saliera el sol. Pero ha estado lloviendo toda la semana... "

"El informe meteorológico dice que debería terminar pronto" ofrece Yukio. "Quizás mañana."

"¡Eso suena bien!" Rin aplaude. "Quiero poder ir bajo el sol y no tener que preocuparme por los paraguas".

"¿Eso es todo?" Yukio mira a Rin y se pregunta si recuerda qué día es mañana. Echando un vistazo al calendario, Yukio lo descarta.

_'No... eso no es algo que él haya considerado'._ Yukio reflexiona, volviendo a su tarea. Mientras Rin zumba detrás de él, ahora en un estado de ánimo suficiente como para al menos intentar hacer su tarea, Yukio parpadea y se pregunta por qué las palabras en la página se difuminan frente a él.

Un fuerte golpe hace que Rin se gire para mirar a Yukio. Se pone de pie, la silla chirriando detrás de él y grita:

"¡Yukio!"

**Capítulo 30: Día de Enfermedad**

El termómetro emite un pitido y Shirō lo quita con cuidado de la boca de Yukio. Las mejillas enrojecidas de Yukio y su desmayo le informaron a Shirō de su condición, pero el termómetro confirma sus sospechas.

"Bueno... tiene gripe". Shirō suspira y mira a Rin, quien se ha estado aferrando a Yukio desde que lo pusieron en la cama. "No debería durar mucho, pero él no ira a la escuela".

"Entonces, yo tampoco."

Shirō se estremece ante ese anuncio y _vuelve_ a contraerse ante la mirada fulminante que Rin le da. Rascándose la nuca, Shirō deja escapar un suspiro. "Bien, bien. No debería haber ningún problema con perder un solo día de clases, ya que los dos han estado yendo regularmente".

Rin se anima ligeramente ante el permiso dado, luego se vuelve hacia Yukio con el ceño fruncido con preocupación.

Shirō mira a los gemelos y no puede evitar la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro. _'Incluso ahora, los dos siguen logrando estar cerca... Eso me alegra'._

"Entonces, voy a preparar algo de kayu--"

"¡No!" Rin mira intensamente a Shirō. "Voy a hacer el kayu. Quédate aquí y vigila a Yukio." Rin se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. Se detiene y vuelve a asomar la cabeza. "¡Quédate!"

"No soy un perro..." Shirō sacude la cabeza y se ríe de todos modos, acomodándose en una silla cercana.

Unos momentos después, escucha el crujido de las sábanas y se voltea para ver a Yukio despertarse. "Oye. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"... terrible..." Yukio parpadea y trata de mirar a Shirō, algo muy difícil sin sus lentes. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Te desmayaste gracias a la gripe que has estado conteniendo todo este tiempo." Shirō pone una mano en la frente de Yukio. "Estás demasiado enfermo para hacer cualquier cosa excepto descansar, así que quédate en la cama".

Yukio deja escapar un suave acuerdo. Todo está en silencio por un momento.

Entonces.

"Um... necesito orinar..." Shirō mira a Yukio y se sorprende por cómo Yukio logró volverse aún más rojo ante ese anuncio.

De alguna manera, Shirō se las arregla para mantener una cara seria mientras ayuda a Yukio a levantarse y lo acompaña al baño, mirándolo con cautela mientras se tambalea y tropieza un poco a medida que avanza.

* * *

Hay muy pocas cosas más humillantes que ser alimentado con una cuchara y sin embargo, aquí está Yukio teniendo que lidiar con eso.

Intelectualmente, sabe que lo necesita con lo débil que se siente. Emocionalmente, se siente avergonzado de su debilidad y desea que su hermano no lo ayude.

"Ahí..." Rin le sonríe a Yukio, quien está sentado y tiene las gafas puestas para poder ver. "Todo listo". Rin aparta el tazón ahora vacío de kayu y se inclina, presionando su frente contra la de Yukio. "Todavía esta caliente... pero la medicina parece estar funcionando".

"Sí..." Yukio mira a sus manos temblorosas. _'Odio cuando me tiemblan las manos...'_ , piensa, considerando lo mucho que importa el mantener las manos firmes para su profesión como médico. Sin mencionar cuando se trata de usar sus armas.

"Pero vas a dormir ahora". Ordena Rin, ayudando a Yukio a recostarse. "Necesitas descansar. ¡De esa manera, para mañana en la noche, estarás mejor!"

Yukio logra una débil risa ante eso. "Está bien... ¿crees que puedes traer mi tarea mañana?"

Rin mira fijamente a Yukio, desconcertado. "No voy a ir"

Una pausa.

"¡¿Qué?!" Yukio intenta sentarse de nuevo pero es empujado por un Rin gruñón. "¡¡Pero Nii-san!!"

"Sin peros. Además, Oyaji dice que está bien" comenta Rin. "Voy a cuidar de ti mañana Yukio. Deja que tu Nii-chan te ayude".

Yukio suspira y refunfuña un poco, pero sabe que no sirve de nada, especialmente cuando Shirō ya ha dicho que sí. En su lugar, hace todo lo posible por dormirse y recuperarse lo más rápido posible de esta gripe.

* * *

El día siguiente es extraño para ser un día laborable, ya que no hay sonidos de Rin corriendo alrededor para prepararse para la escuela. En cambio, Rin baja a un ritmo más tranquilo y comienza no solo a hacer el desayuno para el grupo, sino también un desayuno especial para Yukio.

Nadie dice nada sobre eso, teniendo en su lugar una conversación sobre sus deberes del día. Algunos son incluso exorcismos a los que deben acudir, disfrazados "hábilmente" para no alertar a Rin de lo que realmente están hablando.

Rin resopla ante una sustitución particularmente mala y sonríe mirando el kayu en el que está trabajando. _'Honestamente piensan que me han engañado...'_ Rin piensa en ello por un momento. _'Bueno, si no supiera que los demonios son reales, probablemente no lo habría notado'._

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Oh, Oyaji, ¿qué harás hoy?"

"¿Hm? Oh, tengo una reunión por la mañana, pero volveré por la tarde." Le informa Shirō a Rin. "Voy a ayudar con Yukio entonces."

"¡Gracias!" Rin está contento con eso y vuelve al desayuno con más vigor.

"Lamento que estemos tan ocupados hoy". Maruta se encoge de hombros. "Si fuera diferente, hubieras podido ir a la escuela".

"Nop". Rin rechaza eso de inmediato. "No mientras Yukio esté enfermo".

Los monjes intercambian miradas y luego se ríen un poco. Ese es Rin después de todo.

Shirō se recuesta en su silla y piensa que es bueno que Rin se quede para vigilar a Yukio.

La distancia entre los dos podría no ser tan grande como él temía.

* * *

La ausencia tanto de Rin como de Yukio es notada por los estudiantes de la escuela e incluso por algunos maestros. Algunos terminan pensando lo peor de su desaparición, ya que todavía hay rumores sobre Rin, pero la mayoría simplemente se entristecen cuando lo escuchan.

Eso tendría que ver con el momento en que se enfermó Yukio. Es el día de San Valentín después de todo.

"¡Pero, pero! Trabajé tan duro en _estos_... " Una niña en particular se lamenta, estallando en lágrimas.

Eiji no está desconcertado por su teatro. Ella no es la primera en venir a él para confirmar algo que ya debería saber. "Sí Sí. ¿Sabes siquiera si a Okumura-kun le gustan los dulces?"

Ella estalla en lágrimas _otra vez_ y Eiji gime y deja que sus molestas amigas se la lleven, aunque solo después de que le paguen por su tiempo.

Gimiendo, Eiji se frota la frente y considera cerrar por hoy, ya que básicamente ha sido la misma maldita pregunta todo el tiempo. Como si nadie lo creyera.

"¡Ooooooh, Abe-san!"

Esa voz hace temblar a Eiji y se voltea para mirar a las nuevas personas caminando hacia él. Miho no es un problema, pero es Naoko quien también está allí y luciendo tan energética como siempre.

"Watanabe-san." saluda Eiji debidamente.

Naoko lo mira por encima. "¿El Club de Fans de Yukio te hizo pasar un mal rato?"

"... ¿Tiene un club de fans?" Es todo lo que Eiji puede pensar en decir.

Naoko se ríe. "No oficialmente, pero teniendo en cuenta a todas las chicas que deciden admirarlo..." Ella tiene una mirada irónica en sus ojos. "¡De todas formas, vinimos por dos cosas! Primero, ¡chocolates para ti!"

Eiji está muy sorprendido y obviamente lo muestra ya que Naoko le sonríe. "Son del tipo de amistad".

Eiji toma los chocolates vacilante y mira a Miho, quien suspira. "No te preocupes, son comestibles. Me aseguré de que ella no se pusiera _demasiado_ creativa allí".

Naoko hace un puchero ante eso, luego se gira hacia Eiji. "Segunda cosa; ¿Sabes por qué ambos hermanos Okumura no están aquí hoy?"

Eiji levanta una ceja. _'No he recibido esa pregunta antes'._ Y no solo porque está preguntando por ambos, sino por la pregunta en general. Previamente, todo el mundo solo quería la confirmación de que Yukio no estaba en la escuela hoy.

Eiji revisa su smartphone y he aquí que, de hecho, sí lo sabe, gracias a que los maestros llamaron al monasterio para asegurarse de que no haya pasado... nada desagradable. "Sí."

"Oh, bien." Esta nueva voz hace que todos se volteen y vean a Kaido acercarse, con Hayashi junto a él. Para su sorpresa, ambos muchachos tienen chocolates en sus brazos. "Me preguntaba por qué no vi a un montón de chicas huir del aula al ver a Okumura". Se ve molesto y divertido al pensar en ello. "Me hubiera gustado _evitar_ todo esto".

"¿No te gustan los chocolates?" Pregunta Naoko.

Kaido resopla. "Más bien, no me gusta todo el transporte y el Día Blanco tampoco es divertido ya que termino rechazando a todas. _Odio_ cuando la gente decide que le gustas sin una maldita razón".

Eiji está de acuerdo en privado. "Necesitaré el pago de todos por esta información".

Todos ponen los ojos en blanco, pero escarban en sus bolsillos para pagarle a Eiji la tarifa de 500 yenes por la información.

"La versión corta es que Okumura Yukio tiene gripe" comienza Eiji.

"¿Gripe? Eso lo mantendría en casa... pero ¿por qué afectaría eso a su hermano?" pregunta Miho, luciendo pensativa.

"Porque a su padre adoptivo le falta un equipo especializado para eso" comenta Eiji secamente.

"¿Qué tipo de equipo?" Pregunta Naoko, pareciendo curiosa.

"Una palanca de hierro". Dice Eiji inexpresivo.

Hay un momento de silencio, entonces Kaido resopla. "¿Fue una broma lo que acabo de escuchar de Abe?"

Naoko también termina riendo. "Pero, ¡oh, es tan cierto!" Ella se ríe. "Okumura-kun no dejará a su hermano. Son gemelos después de todo".

Miho niega con la cabeza, pero en privado está de acuerdo. _'Los gemelos pueden ser personas tan extrañas... pero me alegro de que Okumura-kun definitivamente no esté solo en casa'._ Ella sonríe ante ese pensamiento.

Estar solo en casa enfermo es lo peor.

* * *

Yukio podría discutir con Miho si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando. Tal como está, Yukio simplemente gime y se aleja del balde.

"Yukio..." gime Rin, en realidad parece lloriquear, mientras le entrega un vaso de agua para que Yukio se enjuague la boca. "¿Necesitas algo más?"

Yukio siente que su estómago se revuelve nuevamente y apenas logra sacudir la cabeza antes de terminar vomitando nuevamente.

Rin le frota la espalda con suavidad, dejando que Yukio ahogue lo que comió. "Puaj. ¿Crees haber terminado por ahora?"

Yukio agarra el vaso y se enjuaga la boca de nuevo. "... sí..."

Rin se para, tomando cuidadosamente el balde con él. "Iré a limpiar esto muy rápido y después regresaré".

Yukio traga y lentamente se recuesta. _'Ugh... esto es tan asqueroso. Y el que Nii-san este aquí no está ayudando'._

Yukio odia necesitar ayuda y tener a Rin cuidando de él de esta manera le es vergonzoso. Al mismo tiempo, la lógica y su afición por su hermano le recuerdan que necesita ayuda y que Rin está siendo tan amable como siempre cuando Yukio está enfermo.

Rin está de vuelta antes de que Yukio se dé cuenta, demasiado ocupado sufriendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza como para notarlo hasta que le coloca un paño frío en la cabeza. Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Yukio apenas logra abrir los ojos y ver la cara preocupada de Rin.

"Mmh... estoy bien" le asegura Yukio. "Solo me siento asqueroso".

"¿Qué tal si descansas...?" Rin lo examina con la mirada. "Y cuando te sientas un poco mejor, te ayudaré con el baño y te haré sentir un poco menos desagradable".

Yukio admite que un baño suena bien. "Gracias Nii-san."

Rin sonríe. "Estoy feliz de ayudar".

Rin se instala al lado de la cama y toma un libro para leer mientras Yukio vuelve a dormirse lentamente.

* * *

Shirō abre la puerta y se apresura a entrar. Había mucho barro, incluso con la luz del sol regresando y en privado, Shirō está agradecido de volver a casa antes de que las nuevas nubes que cubren el cielo se rompan.

"Aah, bienvenido a casa Fujimoto-san." Lo saluda Izumi, con un paquete en sus manos. "Llegas justo a tiempo para el almuerzo".

"Me alegra estar de vuelta." Shirō mira por la ventana a las nubes amenazantes. "Entonces, ¿qué hay de almuerzo de todos modos?"

"Nada sofisticado. Rin se hizo cargo y no quería hacer nada particularmente elegante, ya que tomaría mucho tiempo hacerlo. Hizo sandwiches con ensalada y un poco de la sopa al costado que hizo para Yukio".

"Eso suena bien... ¿pero sopa?" Shirō hace una pausa mientras cambia sus botas por su uwabaki. "¿Por qué sopa?"

"Rin está preocupado debido a que Yukio pasó una buena parte de la mañana vomitando." Izumi sacude la cabeza y Shirō hace una mueca ante eso. "Quiere asegurarse de que tenga buena comida. Pero eso será más tarde, actualmente está ayudando a Yukio en el baño".

"Aah..." Shirō entra finalmente en el monasterio y se dirige a la cocina. Ya hay muchos monjes de regreso a la hora del almuerzo, disfrutando de la comida de Rin antes de que tengan que volver a trabajar. Shirō toma un poco de pan, comienza a prepararse un gran sándwich y va por un poco de ensalada que hay a un costado después de pensarlo.

"¿Rin ya ha comido?" Pregunta Shirō.

Nagatomo se ríe. "Apenas. Sabes cómo es cuando Yukio se lastima".

Shirō suspira, sabiendo exactamente lo que quiere decir y toma otro plato para preparar un sándwich y una ensalada para Rin. "Voy a ir a verlo cuando termine mi comida... él está obligado a haber terminado de cuidar de Yukio para entonces".

Hay murmullos de acuerdo, entonces todos se sumergen en sus emparedados. Aunque Rin apenas hizo algún trabajo, de alguna manera estos sándwiches saben increíble.

_'Aunque sé que hizo el pan ayer...'_ Shirō sonríe irónicamente y considera que la vieja máquina de pan que encontró en una de esas tiendas Hard Off fue una buena compra. Incluso si tomó algún tiempo arreglarla.

* * *

Rin se detiene en medio de alimentar a Yukio de nuevo, sus ojos dirigiéndose a las nubes una vez más.

"¿Nii-san...?"

Rin parpadea y se gira para mirar a Yukio. Está empezando a verse mejor, pero aún parece tan débil como un gatito recién nacido y necesita descansar aún más. El baño obviamente ayudó tanto como todo el sueño que ha tenido.

"¿Estás bien, Nii-san?" Yukio pregunta de nuevo.

Rin sonríe. "Oh, estoy bien. Son solo las nubes..." Rin hace un gesto hacia dichas nubes.

Yukio logra una sonrisa débil. "Es una pena que hayan llegado después de una mañana tan prometedora. Sin embargo, no me molesta".

"¿No lo hace?" Rin le ofrece otra cucharada de sopa a Yukio y espera mientras se la traga.

"No... ya es lo suficientemente malo estar enfermo, estar enfermo en un buen día es peor" señala Yukio.

Rin murmura de acuerdo, mientras le da la última cucharada de sopa a Yukio. "Buen punto."

Rin se encuentra girándose para mirar las nubes nuevamente y se muerde el labio. _'Demonios, una Carta otra vez... tienen una_ _sincronización_ _terrible...'_ Rin está seguro de que esta no causará problemas, a excepción de todas las nubes que cubren el lugar, pero aun así debería sellarla.

Rin deja el tazón a un lado. "Voy a ir al baño. Vuelvo enseguida."

"Está bien, Nii-san." Yukio se ve divertido y se vuelve a acomodar para descansar otra vez.

Rin sonríe a Yukio y luego sale disparado de la habitación. Pero no va directamente al baño. Él va a la sala de juegos, donde sabe que Kero está esperándolo.

"¿Kero?" Rin asoma la cabeza y ve que Kero no está jugando un juego -Rin puede ver la pantalla de pausa parpadeando en la pantalla del televisor-, en lugar de eso se cierne sobre la ventana con una expresión reflexiva.

"Rin". Kero mira a Rin. "Esa sería Cloud allá afuera".

"Supongo que solo hace nubes..." Rin se acerca a la ventana y se asoma también. "No parecen nubes amigables".

"Esas nubes podrían convertirse en una tormenta". Kero suspira. "En su mayoría solo se producen nubes y solo nubes, pero con el tiempo..." Kero se encoge de hombros. "Podría convertirse en lo que podríamos llamar una tormenta _natural_ ".

"Definitivamente, necesito deshacerme de ella... ¡pero no puedo dejar a Yukio!" Rin golpea su puño contra el alféizar de la ventana.

"Usa a Mirror" sugiere Kero después de un momento. "Ella puede cuidar de tu hermano por ti."

Rin levanta la cabeza y se ve pensativo. Entonces suspira, la tensión cae de sus hombros. "Tienes razón... bien".

Rin saca la llave. "Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Rin agarra el báculo y lo gira brevemente antes de sacar a Mirror. "Mirror, toma mi lugar!"

El espejo gigante con Mirror en el, aparece antes de que salga de este una copia de Rin. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Sí..." Rin se apoya contra el alféizar de la ventana. "Yukio está enfermo y si no estoy allí se notará. Además, odio dejarlo solo. ¿Podrías cuidarlo por mí?"

Mirror sonríe. "No tengo ningún problema con eso. Me ocuparé de él de la misma forma que tú". Ella chilla al final.

Rin se ríe sin aliento. "Bien. Ahora se supone que has vuelto del baño, así que... "

"Entiendo". La sonrisa suave de Mirror se ve exactamente como la de Rin, lo que es comprensible ya que es la cara de Rin la que está usando.

"¡Genial!" Rin abre la ventana y mira a Kero salir volando. "¡Cuento contigo!"

Rin salta mientras Mirror lo mira. Después de un momento, ella se aleja de la ventana.

Pero no antes de que algunas palabras lleguen hasta ella.

"¡Argh, esta maldita Carta tiene su magia por todas partes!"

Sonriendo, Mirror se asoma fuera de la habitación antes de escabullirse hacia la habitación de los gemelos.

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta hace que Mirror levante la vista del libro que ha estado leyendo mientras cuida a Yukio, quien está profundamente dormido otra vez.

Shirō entra entonces y Mirror salta ligeramente, entonces nota el plato en su mano. "Me imagine que aún no has comido correctamente, así que te traje el almuerzo".

Mirror mira la comida y da un suspiro mental. _'Por supuesto que no comió mientras estaba preocupado por su hermano...'_

"Me lo comeré más tarde. Lo prometo". Mirror intenta, sabiendo que ella realmente no lo necesita, pero el verdadero Rin sí lo hace.

"No". Shirō sonríe ante la expresión de Mirror mientras él coloca el plato en la mesa junto a ella. "Me quedaré aquí hasta que te lo comas".

Mirror mira la comida y de mala gana pone el libro a un lado y agarra un triángulo de sándwich. El primer bocado es como el cielo y Mirror apenas resiste la tentación de gemir de alegría. Ella podría ser capaz de copiar las habilidades culinarias de Rin, pero es una imitación de su habilidad, así que nunca lo logra del todo.

"Jeje... ¿realmente tienes hambre?" Mirror se detiene ante eso, dándose cuenta de que se está llenando la cara sin darse cuenta y se pone roja.

"No te preocupes." Shirō le revuelve el cabello a Mirror, luego suavemente acaricia la cabeza de Yukio. Se ve pensativo por un momento y luego retrocede. "Creo que Yukio debería sentirse lo suficientemente bien para una comida más grande pronto".

"Le conseguiré algo cuando se despierte" responde Mirror. "Debería dormir un poco más".

"Sí... probablemente se despertará en una hora". Shirō se ríe y toma otra silla para sentarse. "Gracias por todo tu trabajo, Rin. Nadie hubiera podido cuidar de Yukio si no te hubieses quedado".

"No me iba a ir". Mirror añade un tono malhumorado a "su" voz, ya que ella sabe que así es como lo diría Rin. "Yukio me necesita."

"Sí... te necesita incluso cuando jura que no lo hace. Lo mismo contigo." Shirō le da a Mirror una mirada penetrante. "Está bien confiar el uno en el otro. De hecho, es completamente normal para los gemelos y espero que ambos hagan eso".

Mirror mira a Yukio y luego a Shirō. Ella sonríe. "Me aseguraré de decirle".

Shirō se ríe y agarra el plato vacío y el tazón mientras se levanta. "Hazlo."

Cuando él se va y Mirror retoma el libro de nuevo, ella considera el hecho de que Shirō, comprensiblemente, no entendió de qué gemelo estaba hablando.

_'Pero estoy segura de que el verdadero Rin también se lo dirá a su hermano'._ Entonces abre nuevamente el libro en la página que se quedó y se establece para una buena lectura. Ambos chicos tienen buen gusto con los libros y ha pasado un tiempo desde que ella ha podido leer por sí misma.

Algo que extrañó todos esos años sola en la oscuridad.

* * *

Yukio todavía se siente débil y enfermo cuando se despierta, pero no se siente tan mal en comparación con esta mañana.

_'No creo volver a vomitar...'_ piensa Yukio mientras abre los ojos. El sonido del cierre de un libro es lo que escucha primero y luego puede ver a Rin inclinándose sobre su cabeza.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Pregunta Rin, apartando el flequillo de su cara.

"Un poco" admite Yukio, luego acepta con gratitud la ayuda cuando se sienta y se le entregan las gafas.

Rin le sonríe. "Eso es bueno... voy a bajar y conseguirte algo. ¿Sopa o kayu?"

"... Kayu." Yukio considera su estado. "¿Tal vez un poco de ensalada?" Sugiere, pensando en lo que Rin le dijo que hizo para el almuerzo.

"Eso suena posible". Rin murmura, obviamente considerándolo. "Aunque solo un poco."

Rin se para ante eso y después de mirar a Yukio, se dirige a la puerta.

Yukio mira alrededor de la habitación y ve el libro que Rin estaba leyendo. Un libro que ambos chicos disfrutan, algo raro en estos días y Yukio se encuentra pensando en cuándo, antes de la escuela, los exorcistas y los secretos, los gemelos eran realmente inseparables.

_'Tal vez...'_ Yukio sacude sus pensamientos y mira hacia arriba cuando la puerta se abre. Él arquea las cejas ante lo que Rin está trayendo. "No creo que pueda manejar un sándwich y mucho menos un montón de ellos".

Rin se ríe. "Eso es para mí". Deja el otro plato en el suelo, mientras se sienta en la cama con el tazón de kayu y el pequeño plato de ensalada. "¿Necesitas ayuda de nuevo?"

Yukio extiende su mano hacia la cuchara y se las arregla para comer solo, contento por eso, a pesar de que Rin todavía sostiene los platos para él y tiene que hacerlo lentamente para no derramar nada.

Rin sonríe y deja los platos sucios a un lado. "¿Necesitas algo más?"

Yukio mira el libro que Rin está leyendo, Rin sigue su mirada y se ve pensativo. "¿Podría leerlo en voz alta?"

Yukio parpadea y luego sonríe. "Eso suena bien."

Rin sonríe y abre el libro al principio y comienza a leer. Yukio nota distraídamente que Rin tiene dos marcadores en el libro y se pregunta por qué. Antes de descartarlo, a favor de ser calmado por la voz de Rin y un buen libro para pasar el rato.

* * *

"Cloud, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Cuando Cloud finalmente está sellada, Rin da un suspiro de alivio. "Eso tomó demasiado tiempo..."

"Bueno... Cloud estaba a medio camino de la ciudad..." Kero suspira y mira a su alrededor. No había sido fácil encontrar a Cloud y paso mucho tiempo con Rin corriendo por ahí tratando de encontrar dónde estaba ubicada. Intentó con Fly pero no fue una buena idea con la presión del aire actuando de manera extraña bajo la influencia de Cloud. Y el hecho de que Cloud sea del tipo que ataca a aquellos que la persiguen, también hace que Fly sea peligroso en ese sentido.

"Tan molesto... Espero que tanto Yukio como Mirror estén bien". Rin deja escapar un profundo suspiro y termina de escribir su nombre en Cloud. "Está bien, vamos a irnos".

Cuando las nubes finalmente comienzan a desvanecerse sin la magia de Cloud para mantenerse allí, Rin se eleva en el aire con Fly activado, con la esperanza de llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.

Sekki lo mira volar lejos desde un edificio cercano y no puede evitar la suave sonrisa en su rostro antes de darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras. Rin logró ubicar la fuente de las nubes más rápido de lo que ella creía que lo haría, considerando todos los falsos rastros dejados por Cloud.

_'Se está haciendo más fuerte cada día'._ Reflexiona y eso la hace cada vez más segura de que él tendrá éxito al final.

* * *

Mirror se detiene al final de un capítulo, mirando fuera de la ventana. Esto llama la atención de Yukio.

"¿Qué pasa Nii-san?" Pregunta Yukio.

Mirror se inclina hacia atrás para mirar a Yukio. "Oh, las nubes se están despejando". Mirror ociosamente coloca un nuevo marcador en el libro, asegurándose de que sea claramente visible y lo pone a un lado. Luego se estira y se pone de pie.

"Volveré enseguida" dice Mirror alegremente. "Sólo voy a ir al baño rápidamente".

Yukio se ríe. "Bien."

Mirror se da la vuelta para mirar a Yukio y la suave mirada en sus ojos confunde a Yukio brevemente. Luego, "Rin" desaparece y Mirror se escapa a la sala de juegos.

Rin está trepando por la ventana cuando ella entra y la mira sorprendido mientras lo hace. Él deja escapar un suspiro de alivio al ser ella en lugar de alguien más.

"Oh, bien, eres solo... ¡waaah!" Rin pisa mal y cae al suelo con un golpe, haciendo que Mirror se estremezca.

"¿Estás... estás bien?" Pregunta Mirror, asomándose sobre su maestro.

Rin se levanta y se ríe, rascándose la cabeza. "Sí... tonto de mí. ¿Cómo está Yukio?"

"Se está sintiendo mucho mejor" le asegura Mirror. "Incluso hice que comiera un poco de kayu y no vomitó. Su fiebre también ha bajado".

Rin se anima ante eso. "¡Me alegro!"

"Oh, y te dejé unos sándwiches y ensalada". Mirror mira a Rin ponerse rojo cuando su estómago gruñe ante la mención de la comida. "No pude guardar la comida que tu padre te trajo antes, pero logré conseguirte un plato grande para compensarlo".

"Aaaa... gracias". Detrás de Rin, Kero pone los ojos en blanco mientras configura su juego nuevamente. _'Típico de Rin... tan preocupado por los demás y por su salud, pero luego va y se olvida de sí mismo'._

"Y... tu padre quería que te dijera algo". Rin se voltea hacia Mirror, con curiosidad por saber de qué está hablando.

"Él dijo: _Está bien confiar el uno en el otro. De hecho, es completamente normal para los gemelos y espero que ambos hagan eso_ " Mirror sonríe a Rin, quien parece sorprendido por eso.

Rin adopta una mirada reflexiva en su rostro, entonces sonríe. "Gracias."

Mirror sacude la cabeza. "No. Gracias. Fue divertido."

Ella se arremolina en luz y adopta nuevamente su forma de Carta.

" _Por cierto, he estado leyendo a Yukio ese libro que deje afuera. Dejé un marcador y es el siguiente capítulo"._

Rin parpadea ante eso, luego sonríe. "Gracias."

Se gira para ver cómo está Kero y sonríe al verlo ya absorto en su juego. Con eso confirmado, Rin sale de la sala de juegos y se dirige a su habitación.

Yukio deja de mirar por la ventana y sonríe al ver a Rin.

Rin le devuelve la sonrisa y mirando el plato en el escritorio cercano, se dirige a agarrarlo y se mete unos sándwiches en la boca.

"¿Por qué tienes tanta hambre?" pregunta Yukio.

Rin se ruboriza. "Bueno..." Rin se traga el bocado. "Realmente no comí mucho durante el día..."

Yukio suspira. "Nii-san..."

Rin se ríe torpemente y se recuesta en la silla, recogiendo el libro en el camino. Rin se da cuenta de los tres marcadores y lo abre en el más prominente, mientras piensa que tendrá que encontrar una manera de dejar que Mirror termine el libro, ya que es obvio que le está gustando leerlo.

"Ahora... ¿dónde estábamos?" Rin se acomoda en su cama y en medio de comer su último sándwich, le lee a Yukio.

Es tranquilo aquí y Rin no puede evitar sentirse completamente como en casa.

* * *

El día siguiente es brillante y claro y con Yukio saludable de nuevo, no puede ser mejor.

Rin está silbando cuando entra a la escuela, Yukio se divierte por cómo eso parece hacer que algunas personas se estremezcan. Mentalmente los anota y decide que podría preguntarle a Eiji sobre lo que sucedió ayer.

"¡Ahí estás!". Ese grito hace que Rin se gire para ver a Naoko sonriendo con locura y caminando hacia él. Ella mira a Yukio. "Me alegro de verte mejor".

Entonces, ella empuja un paquete en las manos de Rin, haciéndolo parpadear de sorpresa. "¡Es un día tarde, pero disfrútalo!"

Rin la mira fijamente mientras se va, luego mira hacia abajo a lo que tiene en sus manos. El parpadea "Chocolate... ¿para qué es esto?"

Yukio palmea su cara y se pregunta cuán denso es su hermano...

Al mismo tiempo, mira a las personas que lo rodean y observa a un grupo de chicas llorando. Lo que lo deja perplejo y tratando de averiguar por qué.

A un costado, Eiji suspira y considera que **ambos** hermanos Okumura son muy densos en lo que respecta a las relaciones.

De alguna manera, simplemente encaja. Son gemelos después de todo.


	31. Chapter 31

Southern Cross Junior High es, como siempre, una fuente de chismes. A veces Eiji piensa que si no hubiera chismes, las paredes se derrumbarían debido a la falta de "viento" que las mantenga en pie.

_'Bueno, cualquier cosa que ayude con el dinero'._ Eiji piensa positivamente.

El chisme actual es sobre el nuevo gran centro comercial que acaba de abrirse. Había estado en construcción durante años y ahora, finalmente, está listo para que muchas tiendas abran y tengan ventas.

Eiji está colapsado buscando todas las ventas, ofertas y tiendas en ese nuevo lugar, ya que casi todos están interesados en este. Incluso Rin se acercó para hacerle algunas preguntas sobre la tienda de especialidades de cocina que se abrió allí.

_'Al menos ahora sé quién hace el bento'._ Eiji piensa en como extrañamente le conviene a Rin el ser un gran cocinero. Cuando vuelve a detenerse en la información de la tienda de cocina en su smartphone, se pregunta qué es exactamente lo que Rin está interesado en comprar allí durante las ventas iniciales.

Entonces Eiji suspira y sigue adelante, verificando de nuevo las actualizaciones de información para las ventas reales y no solamente las ventas falsas para atraer más clientes a la apertura del centro comercial.

**Capítulo 31: Las Escondidas, ¡Persigueme!**

"Woah..." Rin mira hacia arriba - muy arriba- al centro comercial revelado. "Este lugar se ve enorme".

"Lo hace..." Yukio mira el folleto. "Seis pisos de tiendas, restaurantes y lugares de entretenimiento. Lo único que no tiene es un sento **(1)** ".

"Bueno, eso no es necesario..." Rin se pone a mirar el folleto sobre el hombro de Yukio. Detrás de ellos, los adultos están discutiendo qué van a obtener durante la venta de apertura. "Oooh, esa parece una buena librería".

"Sí". Yukio la rodea con un bolígrafo rojo. "Aparte de la tienda de cocina, ¿dónde más estás pensando en echar un vistazo?"

"Hmm... la tienda de comestibles y ooh hay una tienda de cocina exótica también..." Rin sonríe ante eso. "Eso es todo."

Yukio suspira. "¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido de que eso es todo lo que quieres?"

"¿Qué? También voy contigo a la librería." protesta Rin. "¿Qué hay de ti, en qué estás interesado?"

Yukio mira las opciones de nuevo. "La tienda electrónica. He estado ahorrando para una nueva tablet".

"Oooh... y podrías poder pagar una en oferta, ¿eh?" Rin observa mientras Yukio rodea eso con su bolígrafo. "¡Pero primero, vamos a esa librería! Esas cosas pueden durar más tiempo después de todo".

Yukio se ríe y acepta, guardándose el folleto. "¡Vamos a entrar!" Le dice a los adultos.

Shirō los despide, después se gira para discutir con Izumi sobre algunas de sus opciones de "buenas tiendas para revisar".

Rin se ríe por lo que escucha y se marcha, con Yukio sacudiendo la cabeza detrás de él mientras lo sigue. El centro comercial tiene algo de alineación en el frente debido a todas las personas que ingresan en el, pero dado que avanza rápidamente y está organizado con "administradores de tráfico" involucrados, Yukio no lo ve como un problema.

* * *

La librería está tranquilamente abarrotada. La parte tranquila es apreciada, aunque Yukio y Rin tienen que apretarse por ahí para encontrar los libros que Yukio quiere.

Rin nota que Yukio parece estar debatiendo sobre cada libro que encuentra, e inmediatamente se da cuenta de que se está limitando a tres opciones. No es que Rin pueda apuntar con el dedo; Se está limitando a _dos_ libros para estar seguro.

Eventualmente llegan a cierta sección y Yukio en realidad gime. "Genial... ya se agotó".

"¿Cuál era?" Pregunta Rin, mirando la estantería y tratando de averiguar qué es lo que falta.

"Es este nuevo libro de medicina. Aparentemente va a ser el nuevo libro de texto para la Escuela de Medicina de la Defensa Nacional y bueno..." Yukio se encoge de hombros.

Rin suelta una risita. "Es tan típico de ti, Yukio. Siempre estudiando con anticipación". Rin mira hacia el estante y parpadea ante algo que ve arriba. "¿Ey, qué es eso?"

Yukio levanta la vista y mira fijamente. "Oye, ¡ese es el libro que quiero!"

Un silencio proveniente de todas las esquinas se hace presente y Yukio se ruboriza ante la atención, mientras que Rin la ignora. "¿Podría subir y conseguirlo?"

"¡No!" Yukio recibe algo de atención con ese grito y tose. "Mmm, no. Lo mejor es conseguir a un empleado que nos ayude. Tú quédate aquí y yo iré por alguien."

"Ok". Rin mira a Yukio irse y luego mira el libro. Tiene un momento para sentir la presencia de la magia y darse cuenta de lo que va a suceder justo antes de que al libro le broten alas y de repente desaparezca.

Rin se queda mirando eso y gime. _'Oh... sincronización increíble esa...'_

Yukio regresa en ese momento con el empleado, quien está legítimamente confundido por la forma en que el libro se fue. Mientras que a Yukio, Rin lo distrae sugiriendo que vayan a la tienda de electrónica antes de que las cosas se vuelvan demasiado locas.

Yukio se ve triste, pero está de acuerdo y elige otro libro como su tercera opción mientras se dirigen al mostrador y se alinean para pagar sus libros.

* * *

Mientras Yukio está discutiendo las opciones de tablets con un empleado en la tienda de electrónica, Rin se escapa brevemente y encuentra un lugar tranquilo. Tocando el pendiente que posee, después de un momento escucha a Kero contestar y el sonido de los juegos jugándose en el fondo.

"¡Yo! ¿Algo mal, Rin?" Kero hace un gruñido mientras lucha a través de una pelea particularmente dura entre los jefes.

"Sí... hay una Carta aquí..." Rin suspira, frotándose la frente y sin gustarle la opción de "víctima" aquí.

"¿De Verdad? Vaya suerte... entonces, ¿qué hizo?" Kero deja escapar una pequeña maldición mientras su barra de salud vuelve a bajar un poco.

"Tan solo movió un libro a alguna parte. No vi dónde y tenía alas cuando se movió".

"¡Eso sería Move, entonces!" Exclama Kero. "No es muy poderosa, pero es complicada. Hace un poco de teletransportación pero solo puede funcionar en objetos pequeños. ¿El libro no es demasiado grande?"

"Es del tamaño de un libro de texto" dice Rin después de pensarlo por un momento.

"Entonces eso no es demasiado grande para Move. Vas a tener que rastrearla mientras estás allí".

"Sí, me di cuenta de eso..." entonces Rin recuerda algo. "Por cierto, se supone que hay una buena tienda de juegos aquí. ¿Hay algo que quieras?"

Kero se anima ante eso. "Bueno... un juego sería bueno... se supone que hay un nuevo juego de esta serie. Me gusta y creo que debería ser asequible..."

Rin se ríe y memoriza mentalmente la solicitud de Kero antes de colgar y dirigirse hacia Yukio para decirle rápidamente a dónde va.

Después no se dirige a la tienda de juegos, sino a donde aún puede sentir débilmente el aura de una Carta Sakura.

* * *

Rin está de vuelta en la librería y merodeando por ahí, tratando de encontrar el libro que Move ha poseído. No es fácil con todas las personas y los libros alrededor. El hecho de que el centro comercial esté extremadamente ocupado hace que la magia sea un poco difícil de percibir, ya que todo el ruido y las propias auras de las personas se interponen.

_'No hay mucha personas con talento mágico, pero todas tienen una presencia...'_ Rin reflexiona sobre ello y se pregunta si lo que está sintiendo cuenta como un "alma".

Entonces lo descarta a favor de buscar el libro nuevamente. Finalmente, lo ve entre los mangas y sobresaliendo visiblemente. Pero tan pronto como se estira para tocarlo, las alas aparecen y desaparece.

Rin maldice en silencio y mira a su alrededor otra vez. _'No puede ir muy lejos...'_

"¿Hay algo que necesites?" Rin mira a un empleado que parece estar preguntándose por qué está mirando a su alrededor.

Rin plasma una sonrisa en su cara. "Nah, está bien. Lo encontraré solo."

El empleado asiente lentamente y observa mientras Rin comienza a mirar a su alrededor otra vez, sudando al escuchar las maldiciones que salen de la boca del joven y preguntándose qué es exactamente lo que está buscando.

Shirō se detiene en medio de una conversación con un miembro del personal sobre ciertos suministros y observa a Rin mirando alrededor de la tienda. Shirō parpadea, sorprendido de que Rin esté interesado en la farmacia y se acerca para hablar con él.

"¡Yo!" Rin se sobresalta y se gira, entonces se relaja.

"Oh, solo eres tú, Oyaji." Rin le da una sonrisa temblorosa, lo que hace que Shirō lo mire confundido.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunta Shirō, cuestionándose por qué Rin se ve tan tenso.

Rin se contrae. "Solo estoy tratando de encontrar algo..." Entonces parece ver algo sobre Shirō y maldice, pasándolo con un rápido "¡lo siento!" que le gritó mientras se iba.

Shirō lo mira, completamente confundido, luego suspira y decide dejarlo para más tarde, regresando con el empleado para ver cómo obtener esa oferta especial para la que califica.

* * *

"¡Oh, este también es súper lindo!" Hiromi abraza el gato de peluche contra su pecho.

Sayaka deja escapar una risa a medias ante eso. "¿Supongo que tu elección no va a ser tan fácil como juraste?"

Hiromi fulmina juguetonamente con la mirada a Sayaka. "Oh, cállate. Estoy siendo considerada debido a que dijiste que me comprarías algo". Hiromi verifica la etiqueta del precio y suspira, dejando el juguete de peluche.

Sayaka se vuelve a acomodar mientras Hiromi vuelve a considerar sus opciones. Un poco aburrida, deja que su mirada vagué y parpadea ante quien ve.

_'¿Okumura?'_ Sayaka no dice nada, solo observa mientras Rin mira a través de los juguetes de peluche. Obviamente está buscando algo y se está frustrando porque no encuentra nada.

_'¿Por qué esta aquí él?'_ Se pregunta.

En ese momento, los ojos de Rin se iluminan y extiende la mano hacia algo...

... solo para fruncir el ceño en el siguiente segundo y después pasar a otra sección de la tienda. Esto se repite durante unos minutos antes de que Rin salga de la tienda para asombro de Sayaka.

_'¿De qué se trataba todo eso?'_

"¡Lo encontré!" Hiromi vitorea mientras levanta su animal de peluche elegido, un panda rojo de tamaño mediano. "¡Puedes comprarme este Sayaka-chan!"

Se detiene e inclina la cabeza ante la expresión de Sayaka. "¿Hay algún problema, Sayaka-chan?"

"Guah". Es todo lo que Sayaka puede decir, todavía se ve muy confundida. _'¿¡Qué está tramando Okumura!?'_ Ella se pregunta en silencio, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de concentrarse en Hiromi de nuevo. Ella lo logra a tiempo antes de que Hiromi realmente comience a preocuparse por su condición.

Kaido le frunce el ceño al ejecutivo de ventas frente a él, quien ni siquiera pierde su sonrisa o tropieza en sus palabras mientras habla y habla sobre la aspiradora que le está mostrando.

"Sí, sí, te dije que esa no es la marca que mi madre quiere. ¿¡Dónde está la marca que pedí!?" Kaido casi gruñe eso último.

Detrás de él, Hayashi suspira y luego parpadea cuando nota a alguien en la parte de atrás que conoce. "¿Okumura?"

Kaido se voltea ante eso y mira a Rin atravesar con rapidez la tienda, obviamente en busca de algo. Maldice cuando no logra conseguirlo y luego deja escapar un grito cuando el estante frente a él comienza a caer, apenas esquivándolo.

"¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado con eso!" El ejecutivo de ventas va a detenerlo, solo para ser sorprendido por el hecho de que Rin empieza a correr nuevamente, maldiciendo para sí mismo mientras sale de la tienda. Entonces se encoge de hombros y se gira para hablar con Kaido.

Solo para quedarse boquiabierto de horror al ver que se mudó hacia una persona de ventas más cooperativa, esta es una mujer que le lanza una mala mirada a su compañero de trabajo por su demora y alegremente lleva a Kaido hacia la aspiradora que su madre le había pedido.

* * *

Una hora después, Rin está agotado. A pesar de que Move no ha salido del centro comercial, eso no dice nada considerando el tamaño del lugar. En este momento, Rin está en el sexto piso y mirando alrededor de un balcón alto, uno que afortunadamente no tiene a nadie más que a él aquí.

_'Eso es probablemente porque todos los restaurantes están aquí...'_ Las compras aún continúan abajo, por lo que los restaurantes aún no están tan ocupados.

Rin gruñe y tira de unos mechones de su pelo. _'Maldita sea...'_ Rin piensa sobre qué hacer y suspira. "Tal vez debería intentar algo nuevo..."

Rin mira a su alrededor. _'Así que solo perseguirla no ayuda... aaah... veamos si puedo sentirla incluso entre esta gente... está menos lleno aquí después de todo'._

Rin respira hondo y saca la llave. "Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Con el báculo fuera y revisando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no haya nadie cerca que pueda verlo, Rin cierra los ojos y se enfoca lentamente.

Al principio, es como si un zumbido estuviera oscureciendo todo. Pero mientras Rin espera, el zumbido se desvanece lentamente para convertirse en nada más que un ruido de fondo mientras busca mentalmente la Carta.

La oscuridad se mantiene en la mente de Rin mientras él solo piensa en Move. Lentamente, muy lentamente, reúne las ondas. Gotas de magia siendo usadas y moviéndose.

Rin se da vuelta y levanta el báculo. "Move, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

En el momento en que Rin baja el báculo, Move aparece, Rin golpea el libro en el que está Move rápidamente, Rin toma el libro y la Carta. Abriendo los ojos, ve que los tiene a ambos en sus manos y aclama.

"¡Ha! Lo hice..." Rin se da cuenta de que está parado en la barandilla del balcón y solo tiene un momento para decir "¡Mierda!" Antes de tambalearse.

"WAAAAH..." Rin grita mientras cae, obteniendo algo de atención. _'Mierda...'_ "¡Windy!" llama Rin y de repente un feroz viento está viajando a través del centro comercial, causando gritos de shock y confusión mientras viaja hasta que Rin finalmente termina chocando contra un estante de otra tienda en el primer piso.

Rin gime y hace desaparecer el báculo antes de abrir los ojos.

Rin suda cuando ve que un empleado corre hacia él y se prepara para el regaño.

En su lugar...

"Oh, Dios mío... ¿estás bien?" El empleado se ve frenético y Rin lo mira fijamente.

"¿Uh?"

Y para la confusión de Rin, el empleado entra en aún más pánico y comienza a llamar a su gerente.

* * *

Shirō no estaba seguro exactamente de lo que esperaba - o más bien deseaba- cuando sonó el intercomunicador en pro del tutor de Okumura Rin. Bueno, para sus padres, pero un poco de discusión al respecto le permite a Shirō entrar a la sala.

Shirō se detiene mientras observa la sala de reuniones. Rin está ahí y no se ve asustado o malhumorado, así que no puede estar en problemas. Aunque luce un poco sorprendido por el asunto. Hay un gerente de una tienda junto a él -para algún tipo de tienda de regalos, piensa Shirō, a juzgar por el uniforme- y también hay otra persona que está vestida como un hombre de negocios.

Shirō observa todo de un solo vistazo, después camina para sentarse junto a Rin, Por lo que él no tiene que estirar su cuello para mirarlo. "¿Qué está pasando exactamente?"

Entonces, Rin se ve un poco nervioso y mira a las personas al otro lado de la mesa.

"Mis disculpas señor, yo... Juro que pusimos el cartel y um..." El gerente parece sudoroso y aún más nervioso que Rin. Shirō mira a Rin y le hace un gesto para que se acerque mientras el gerente continúa hablando.

"¿Qué está pasando exactamente?" Le susurra.

Rin se contrae. "Aparentemente, se suponía que había una señal de piso mojado donde yo... tropecé y caí..."

Shirō levanta una ceja. "¿Y eso requiere este tipo de reunión?"

"Ya es suficiente, Akiyama-san..." El hombre de negocios se ve cansado y Akiyama se queda callado. "Simplemente no queremos más incidentes, así que lo que proponemos..."

Shirō termina confundiéndose cada vez más a medida que avanza la reunión y esboza lo que está sucediendo.

Al final, termina mordiendo el interior de su mejilla para no terminar riendo. No sería una buena idea.

_'Rin... tienes la suerte más extraña...'_ Shirō logra mantener la cara seria y asiente de acuerdo con el paranoico plan del dueño del centro comercial. 

* * *

Yukio se sorprende al sentir un objeto caer sobre su cabeza, muy ligeramente para no hacerle daño, pero obviamente es bastante grande. "¿Qué...?" Se gira y ve a Rin sonriéndole hacia donde está sentado en un banco. "Nii-san... ¿qué pasó? Te metiste en problemas, ¿no?

"Sorprendentemente no". Rin se sienta en el banco al lado de Yukio y le pasa lo que tiene en sus manos a Yukio. Yukio lo toma vacilante. Entonces lo mira boquiabierto.

"Esto..."

"Es el libro médico que querías, ¿cierto?" Rin sonríe. "Logre rastrearlo. De alguna manera terminó en otra tienda".

Yukio mira a Rin. "¿Alguien lo olvidó allí?"

"Nah. Se verificó y esa copia aún no había sido comprada." Rin se encoge de hombros. "Un poco misterioso. Pero esa no es la mejor parte".

"¿Cuál es la mejor parte?" Pregunta Yukio, un poco preocupado.

"¡Lo obtuve gratis!" exclama Rin.

Yukio guarda silencio por un largo tiempo, mirando fijamente a su hermano obviamente loco. "Lo siento, oí..."

"Sip. Gratis." Rin se ríe. "Aparentemente, el centro comercial se demoró demasiado tiempo en completarse y ha recibido muchas quejas sobre un fantasma o algo así. No querían más problemas, así que querían sobornarnos con eso... Oyaji simplemente lo aceptó porque es más fácil. Además de los libros gratuitos, tenemos muchos cupones que durarán todo el año y descuentos en las cosas de hoy".

"Realmente..." Yukio sacude la cabeza y se gira para mirar a Shirō, quien se acerca con grandes bolsas de cosas. "¿Es eso cierto?"

Cuando Rin se queja de que Yukio es muy grosero al no creerle, Shirō se ríe, "Sí. Me sorprendió bastante, pero los hechos parecen alinearse".

Yukio levanta una ceja pero se gira hacia Rin. Entonces él sonríe. "Gracias, entonces. Obtuviste esto para mí cuando podrías haber conseguido algo para ti mismo".

"Aaah, también conseguí algo allí". Rin saca una bolsa y revela una caja que contiene un soporte para pasteles bastante elegante. "Dos cosas gratis y un montón de cupones y descuentos de esos locos. ¡No les discutí!"

Yukio suspira, entonces piensa en que los miembros del monasterio vendrán por aquí durante mucho tiempo si el que los cupones duren un año es verdad. Cupones que, como Shirō explica más adelante, se aplican a todas las tiendas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Yukio esta asombrado por la suerte de Rin.

Desconocido para él, Rin también está bastante complacido por esto. La mayoría de las veces, los efectos secundarios de las Cartas suelen ser malos para él. Por una vez, es genial obtener cosas buenas a cambio.

Coloca una sonrisa en su cara y en la de todos los demás también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Sento: Los sentos son baños comunitarios. A diferencia de los onsen, cuya finalidad es más bien la de poder relajarse y disfrutar de las aguas termales y el ambiente, la finalidad de los sentos es principalmente la de tomarse una ducha y un relajante baño.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	32. Chapter 32

Es muy tarde en la noche y a esta hora no hay nadie alrededor. Nadie, excepto algunas personas raras, incluida una persona en particular en el parque.

Dicho hombre hace crujir su cuello y se estira. Los anchos colmillos son visibles en su amplia sonrisa y después de estirarse un poco más, exhala un suspiro de alegría. "¡Aaaahahahaha! ¡Assiah por fin!"

El demonio mira a su alrededor, examinando este mundo a través de los ojos de su anfitrión. Solo un yakuza de baja categoría y uno que estaba severamente frustrado con su suerte en la vida.

"¡Ya no tienes que preocuparte por la fuerza!" El demonio se ríe. Comienza a considerar qué hacer después de llegar a Assiah.

"No quiero más exorcistas apestosos..." Rechina los colmillos tan solo con pensarlo. No es un Rey Demonio que pueda aplastar a cualquier ser humano en su camino, solo uno semi-alto que ha estado trabajando y empujando a su anfitrión actual durante meses para poder venir y explorar Assiah.

"Bueno... aún puedo divertirme". Suelta unas risitas ante la idea y comienza a vagar por el parque. Considera si debería prender fuego a algunas cosas, solo por el gusto de hacerlo. Luego lo descarta.

"Demasiado llamativo y acabo de llegar". El demonio se pregunta si hay algún local nocturno aun en curso en el que pueda meterse. Tal vez lidiar con algunos de los torturadores de su anfitrión cuando vuelvan a aparecer.

Esos pensamientos hacen que el demonio se regocije y prácticamente salta a través del parque, dirigiéndose hacia un puente en el centro que cruza un arroyo artificial. Justo cuando llega al puente, el agua cercana explota.

Retrocediendo y maldiciendo el agua - el fuego y el agua realmente no se mezclan-, se detiene al ver lo que se le revela.

La figura ante él parece una niña china de unos dieciséis años de color azul. Sus ojos son duros y su rostro inexpresivo.

"¿Qué?" El demonio la mira fijamente.

Entonces, ella se inclina ante él y toma una posición de lucha.

Una amplia sonrisa se extiende por el rostro del demonio. _'¡Eso es! ¡Una pelea!'_

Riéndose de la chica de aspecto frágil, el demonio se prepara y luego se lanza directamente contra la chica, pensando felizmente en la adrenalina y la _diversión_ que va a tener con ella.

Sin saber qué tipo de "diversión" encontrara realmente...

**Capítulo 32: Enfrentamiento**

El crujido del periódico abriéndose llena el silencio del desayuno. Son las vacaciones de primavera y tanto Rin como Yukio están fuera de la escuela durante dos semanas hasta que comience su segundo año. Sin embargo, las cosas logran ser sorprendentemente tranquilas a pesar de eso.

Sobre todo porque Rin aprovecha su tiempo libre para dormir más, mientras que Yukio termina yendo a su "escuela cram" durante este, ahorrando dinero para cuando comience la escuela.

"Hmm... esto es interesante..." Shirō entrecierra los ojos ante un artículo en particular. Esto hace a Rin levantar la mirada, con curiosidad acerca de que se trata.

"Creciente conteo de artistas marciales atacados". Shirō lee en voz alta. "Aquí dice que Green Park ha estado tratando con un montón de artistas marciales atacados. Todos impresionantes... la mayoría son campeones de algún tipo o al menos cinturones negros. Green Park ha sido un punto de encuentro desde hace bastante tiempo, considerando todos los dojos en el vecindario, por lo que no es raro que se encuentren allí artistas marciales".

"Cierto... es por eso que es un lugar tan seguro" señala Yukio. "Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Nada confirmado. Aparentemente no hay una descripción oficial del atacante, pero muchas personas están siendo advertidas para que se mantengan alejadas del parque. Quienquiera que sea esta persona, ya ha derrotado a siete artistas marciales diferentes". Shirō deja el periódico a favor del desayuno en este punto.

Rin tararea en relación a esto, pensando un poco en ello. ' _Me pregunto, ¿qué lo está causando? Un demonio parece ser lo más probable...'_ Rin mira a su padre adoptivo y decide dejar que lo maneje él esta vez. Si un demonio es lo que está detrás de esto, Rin no tiene nada que ver con la situación.

Con esto decidido, él mismo se dedica a desayunar mientras los adultos discuten la situación y especulan sobre la causa. Rin asume que es porque no quieren informarle lo reales que son los demonios.

En realidad, es porque ellos mismos están perplejos, ya que nada de esto coincide con ningún registro de lo que hacen los demonios. El enfoque de los objetivos no se compara a nada que hayan tratado antes.

_'La impresión es que el demonio está retando a los practicantes de artes marciales, pero... ¿desde cuando los demonios desafían a los seres humanos, aparte de exorcistas?'_ Shirō suspira y relega esto como una importante investigación en su cabeza. Si hay un demonio que está siendo tan persistente de semejante forma, Shirō tendrá que lidiar con eso y pronto.

* * *

"¡Me voy!" Dice Rin alegremente. "¡Nos vemos en la cena!"

La puerta se cierra detrás de Rin y él se dirige hacia un parque cercano. No a Green Park, sino a otro donde planea reunirse con Sekki.

Detrás de él, Shirō suspira y deja caer su mano. "Entonces... ¿algo con respecto a ese demonio en el parque?"

"Nada aún, Fujimoto-san." Nagatomo se frota la frente. "Obtener los informes policiales sobre los incidentes llevará algún tiempo. Ellos no creen que tenga nada que ver con los demonios y están planeando poner a algunos de los artistas marciales en la fuerza como cebo pronto".

"¿Tú descubriste eso?" Shirō arquea las cejas ante eso.

Nagatomo se ríe. "Más como que se le escapo de la boca a un novato. Juré que no lo divulgaría".

"Me lo acabas de decir." Señala Shirō.

"Pero usted es mi jefe señor. Su rango es mayor." Es la simple respuesta de Nagatomo, ganándose una risa de Shirō.

"Muy bien... entonces, ¿qué información conseguiste?" Pregunta Shirō, repentinamente serio.

"Definitivamente es solo una persona. O eso creen, ya que la descripción del atacante coincide. No obtuvieron una descripción adecuada de este".

"Ya veo..." Shirō frunce el ceño, reflexionando por un momento. "Bueno, no hay más remedio. Tendremos que ver si visitamos a algunas de las víctimas para obtener algo".

"Pensé que lo diría señor, así que logré obtener los archivos de las víctimas". Nagatomo saca una carpeta y se la ofrece a Shirō. "Este parece ser el más prometedor para obtener información".

Shirō toma los papeles ofrecidos y los mira, pensativo. "Entonces vámonos. Este Sakamoto Satoshi no está tan lejos".

* * *

"¿Uh? ¿Los informes sobre chicos siendo golpeados?" Rin parpadea hacía Sekki. "¿No es eso un demonio?"

Sekki le da una mirada divertida mientras muerde el helado que consiguió en la tienda de conveniencia mientras vagaban por la ciudad. "Esa es una posibilidad, pero todavía es posible que sea una Carta".

"Ella tiene razón" señala Kero, lamiendo su propio helado y disfrutando el sabor a frambuesa.

Rin se ve pensativo por un momento. "Bueno... tienes un punto... suena extraño. Apuntando a artistas marciales... probablemente debería obtener más información al respecto".

"Eso es cierto." Sekki suspira y toma otro sorbo de su taza de té. "Pero, ¿dónde puedes obtener esa información?"

Rin se queda pensando por un momento, entre bocados de su helado, después, cuando termina, Rin suspira y se pone de pie. "Creo que tengo una idea de a quién preguntar. Kero, ¿vienes conmigo? No creo que puedas venir ¿Sekki-san?"

Sekki se ríe de la mirada apologética de Rin. "Está bien. ¿Supongo que estás hablando de Abe Eiji-kun?"

"Sí... creo que podría decirme algunas cosas..." Rin se lame los labios, quitando lo último de su helado pegajoso. "Pero no sé cómo o si realmente quieres saber".

"No quiero saber más. Como un adulto responsable, tendría que denunciarlo." comenta Sekki alegremente.

Rin se ríe de eso y se estira. Deambulando hacia un bote de basura cercano, tira allí el envoltorio. "Entonces... ¿tienes algo más que hacer hoy?"

Sekki sacude lentamente la cabeza. "Si quieres, podemos reunirnos aquí en, digamos... ¿una hora, más o menos?"

Rin se anima con eso. "¡Eso me gustaría! ¡Hasta luego, Sekki-san!"

Rin se va, Kero se pone al día para descansar sobre el hombro de Rin y jugar al muñeco de peluche. Sekki se ríe y se pone de pie.

Arrojando el vaso vacío en el bote de basura - un tiro perfecto-, Sekki se aleja del parque con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Un golpe en la pared hace que Satoshi levante la vista del libro que está leyendo. "Disculpe, Sakamoto-san, pero algunas personas están aquí para verte"

Satoshi considera quién podría estar de visita. Su familia ya lo ha visitado y también sus amigos, entonces eso deja...

"Déjame entrar". ' _Es la maldita policía otra vez...'_ Satoshi parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que a quienes está viendo no son la policía.

"No eres la policía". Es lo que sale de su boca y se contrae.

Afortunadamente, el hombre mayor frente a él está más divertido que insultado. "Sí. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenemos preguntas sobre lo que le sucedió. ¿Si no está demasiado incómodo...?"

Satoshi lo considera y ve el pin exorcista en el sacerdote delante de él. Sopesa sus opciones. _'Bueno... podría echarlo, pero... maldita sea, lo que pasé debería estar bajo su descripción de trabajo'._

"Claro que puedes quedarte" dice Satoshi, dejando de lado su libro. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Qué aspecto tenía tu agresor". El sacerdote sonríe. "¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Fujimoto Shirō".

"Encantado de conocerte." Satoshi responde, más por modales que por cualquier otra cosa. "Asumo que ya sabes mi nombre".

"Sí. Sakamoto Satoshi-san, cinturón negro en karate y campeón de un torneo celebrado el año pasado". Shirō tiene una expresión divertida en su rostro. "Una vez más, me gustaría saber cómo se veía tu agresor".

Satoshi gime. "Se lo he he dicho a la policía varias veces, pero no me creen. Así que, espero que tú puedas."

Shirō simplemente asiente y espera.

"Bueno, parecía más bien una niña. Dieciséis diría yo. Bastante alta y delgada. Llevaba algún tipo de vestido chino, de color azul. De hecho, ella era completamente azul y juro que estaba _brillando_ ligeramente. Me destrozo en pedazos y estoy medio sorprendido de estar vivo. Ni siquiera _quería_ pelear, pero ella me atacó y bueno... "Satoshi se encoge de hombros. "A nadie le gusta ser herido".

"No, a nadie le gusta..." Shirō mira al otro hombre junto a él, quien está escribiendo lo que Satoshi está diciendo. "¿Puedes decirme algo más?"

Satoshi lo piensa por un momento y luego asiente.

El ceño fruncido de Shirō se profundiza cuanto más se alarga la conversación y finalmente se va después de decir adiós y gracias con una mirada muy oscura en su rostro.

Satoshi solo espera que eso signifique que él puede manejar el problema.

* * *

Rin está muy feliz de tener la dirección de Eiji. Esta vez, llama a la puerta principal y espera a que alguien responda.

Para su sorpresa, una niña pequeña es la que abre la puerta. "Oh. ¿Hola? ¿Está Eiji aquí?"

La niña se mete el pulgar en la boca y asiente lentamente. Rin sonríe. "¿Puedes decirle que Okumura Rin está aquí?"

Ella asiente de nuevo y se aleja de la puerta. Rin solo tiene que esperar unos minutos antes de que se escuche a Eiji preguntándole en voz alta qué está pasando a "Chika" y pronto esta frente a Rin.

"Oh." Eiji se ruboriza al verlo, posiblemente por el hecho de que Chika ahora está siendo sostenida en sus brazos.

Rin agita un poco su mano como saludo hacia Chika y es recompensado con una sonrisa tímida y una risita. "Yo, Eiji. Quería preguntarte algunas cosas. ¿Puedo entrar?"

Eiji lo considera, luego asiente. "Por supuesto. Pero um... "

"¿Cuántos niños hay aquí?" Pregunta Rin mientras se quita los zapatos y acepta los uwabaki para invitados de Eiji.

"Cuatro". Eiji se estremece ante la expresión de Rin. "Son mis primos" explica.

Rin mira el genkan delantero por un momento, el desordenado montón de zapatos del tamaño de un niño. "¿Ellos viven aquí?"

Eiji baja a Chika y la aleja, la niña se escapa con una risa brillante. "Sí. Mi madre se mudó con su hermana y su esposo después de su divorcio y nunca nos mudamos. Supongo que les gustan las niñeras gratis".

Rin no comenta sobre el divorcio y su extraño hogar familiar. El suyo es mucho más raro después de todo. Sigue a Eiji escaleras arriba y después de un momento, Eiji le ofrece un refrigerio.

"Sólo tenemos jugo y leche. La limonada es la única bebida especial." Eiji se ve incómodo y Rin le sonríe.

"La limonada es increíble" le asegura Rin.

Eiji retrocede un momento y luego se da la vuelta, diciendo que también traerá algo más.

Ese algo más resulta ser mochi, el cual Rin termina aceptando alegremente. Eiji lo observa con extrañeza mientras él toma un mochi, mordiéndolo en pequeños bocados porque no tiene ganas de ahogarse, antes de probarlos por sí mismo.

Ante el primer sorbo de su limonada, Rin deja salir un sonido complacido. "¡Esto es muy bueno! ¿Jengibre?"

"Ah, sí... es una receta que le gusta a mi mamá. Jarabe de jengibre y jugo de limón. Jugo de limón recién exprimido, de hecho." Eiji mira hacia abajo y también toma un sorbo de su limonada. "Ella siempre hace grandes lotes, pero a los niños les encanta tanto que es bueno que lo haga".

"Hmmm... Me encantaría tener esta receta" dice Rin después de terminar su vaso. "Entonces, sobre lo que quería preguntar".

Eiji parpadea. "Cierto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"Me preguntaba si sabías algo sobre los ataques a esos artistas marciales. Los de Green Park." Rin hace todo lo posible por sonar casual, pero Eiji puede captar la sensación de tensión que hay debajo.

Eiji recuerda el evento que presenció el otoño pasado. Con eso en mente, decide revelar algo.

"Yo... en realidad puedo darte los informes de la policía". Rin se ve conmocionado al ver como Eiji enciende su computadora portátil e inserta una memoria usb en un puerto.

"¿Por qué tienes eso?" Rin tiene que preguntar.

Eiji no dice nada durante un tiempo, demasiado ocupado buscando los informes correctos y reuniéndolos todos antes de encender la impresora en su habitación. "Tengo una puerta trasera dentro del sistema... Guardo todo lo que recibo en una memoria usb separada que tiene la contraseña bloqueada. No quiero difundir cosas, eso sería demasiado peligroso".

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que sientes la necesidad de tener eso?" Pregunta Rin, parándose y caminando hacia Eiji.

Eiji respira hondo y luego libera temblorosamente. "Mi padre... bien... no puedo contarte todos los detalles, pero era el tipo de hombre que... golpeaba tanto a su esposa como a su hijo. Y él era peor que eso. El tipo que recibe reportes policiales."

Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan en realización y pone una mano en el hombro de Eiji, lo aprieta de una manera reconfortante. "Entiendo. Entonces, ¿qué tienes sobre los incidentes?"

"Todos los incidentes ocurrieron en Green Park... incluyendo algunos que la policía no cree que estén conectados". Eiji le entrega el conjunto de papeles. Rin se asienta y Eiji se sienta junto a él, ayudándolo a ordenar los papeles.

Rin se detiene al ver a las otras víctimas. Un miembro de los yakuza de bajo nivel, un asalariado, una madre y por extraño que parezca, unos pocos estudiantes de secundaria aleatorios y un yanki. Todos tienen el mismo MO **(1)** pero, aparte de los punks, ninguno de ellos tiene conexiones entre sí.

Al menos hasta que Rin mira los perfiles realizados en ellos y frunce el ceño. Cada uno estaba pasando por mucho estrés o eran personas podridas como el yanki.

Rin recuerda algo que leyó acerca de los demonios. Sobre cómo entran en las grietas de los corazones de las personas...

Rin siente escalofríos cuando se da cuenta de lo que realmente significan todos estos informes. _'Todas estas víctimas... no eran humanas cuando fueron atacadas sino_ ** _demonios_** _. Todos estaban poseídos. Lo que los habría hecho... fuertes'._

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta sacude a Eiji y Rin de sus respectivos aturdimientos. La puerta se abre de golpe y un niño asoma la cabeza. "Es hora de almorzar..."

Eiji lo mira fijamente por un momento, luego saca su smartphone. Parece que quiere maldecir. "Se supone que mamá estaría en casa para entonces... algo debe haber sucedido en el trabajo".

Eiji suspira y se pone de pie. "Lo siento, pero necesito manejar el almuerzo".

"¡Déjame ayudarte!" ofrece Rin alegremente.

Eiji parpadea y se pone rojo. "Um... ¿no tienes que hacer eso?"

"No, está bien." Rin lo descarta y le da una palmadita en la cabeza al chico mientras sale, Eiji se apresura a seguirlo. "Considéralo el pago por el favor. Entonces, ¿dónde está la cocina?"

Lo último está dirigido al niño, quien sonríe y agarra la mano de Rin, arrastrándolo a la cocina, con Eiji siguiéndolos detrás y preguntándose en qué se está metiendo.

Eiji se queda atrás de los dos, así que termina siendo el último en llegar a la cocina y ve que Rin ya está revisando todos los armarios para encontrar dónde está todo y planificar la comida. Vacilante, Eiji se acomoda en la mesa y observa mientras Rin comienza a cocinar algo simple pero llenador para todos.

Todos los niños inmediatamente gravitan hacia Rin durante esto y Eiji no puede evitar encontrar esta escena bastante encantadora, mientras Rin maneja a los niños y cocina con una mano hábil.

_'Es como ver trabajar a una ama de casa'._ Y Eiji siente su cara arder al pensarlo, especialmente cuando Rin toma uno de los delantales floridos de su madre para cocinar.

Eiji es medio incoherente durante el resto de la visita, algo que incluso Rin nota, pero que no considera importante. Kero, con quien actualmente está jugado Chika (a quien se le advirtió que fuera "cuidadosa" y de hecho está siendo muy cuidadosa, para el alivio del pequeño guardián), se da cuenta y debe sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad cuando Chika se distrae haciéndole una pregunta a Rin.

Sobre todo porque Rin no se da cuenta del cómo Eiji tiende a iluminarse a su alrededor.

* * *

Esa noche en el monasterio, se trazan planes y los exorcistas discuten cómo van a manejar este problema. Como los que se enteraron de este incidente, se les dio la misión de manejarlo como lo deseen.

En el piso de arriba, Rin ignora esto, demasiado ocupado planeando las cosas él mismo y discutiendo la situación con Kero lo más silenciosamente posible. Cómo deberá manejar a Fight, una carta muy agresiva con increíbles habilidades de artes marciales, que se hacen aún más peligrosas por la naturaleza de la Carta.

Debido al hecho de que Rin tiene que esperar a que Yukio se duerma, Rin se va una hora después de que Shirō y compañía salgan.

Un grito de "¡Fly!" Y Rin se eleva en el aire, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Green Park.

* * *

Hoshi realmente desearía poder tomar otra ruta a casa. Pero se está haciendo lo suficientemente tarde como para que está dispuesta a correr el riesgo de atravesar Green Park para llegar a su apartamento.

_'Por supuesto que trabajo en un negocio legal. Es por eso que llego tarde del trabajo, por las_ _apestosas_ _horas extras.'_ Mentalmente se burla de eso y considera lo cobarde que es su jefe. _'Voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto en algún momento'._

Hoshi no es humana. Ella es un demonio, pero no tiene interés en causar problemas. A ella simplemente le gusta vivir en Assiah y aunque su dieta requiere de un trabajo inusual y posiblemente ilegal, es inofensiva.

_'Mientras los malditos exorcistas se mantengan fuera del camino'._ Hoshi frunce el ceño mientras considera algunos percances. Algunas personas llevan su moral demasiado lejos y la usan como excusa para exorcismos. Diablos, solo ser un demonio a veces es lo suficientemente bueno para ellos.

_'Por suerte para mí, todos los hombres heterosexuales se dejan llevar fácilmente por su pene'._ Hoshi finalmente entra en el parque y se apresura a atravesarlo. Ella ha escuchado los rumores de cómo varios demonios han sido expulsados de Assiah aquí y tampoco está de humor para lidiar con eso.

Tan pronto como ella camina sobre el puente, el agua estalla a su lado. Tropezando hacia atrás, Hoshi mira a la chica azul delante de ella. Cuando ella se inclina y toma una posición de lucha, Hoshi traga saliva.

"¡Mierda!" Grita y trata de escapar.

Pero la extraña chica la sigue y Hoshi grita cuando llega el primer golpe.

* * *

El sonido de los gritos hace a Rin correr hacia el puente en el parque. Se detiene justo fuera de la vista cuando ve la situación.

"Maldición..." Rin va a moverse, solo para que Kero lo detenga.

"¡Rin!" le susurra Kero, haciendo que Rin se gire y mire hacia la oscuridad bajo los árboles cercanos.

Rin maldice mentalmente cuando finalmente ve lo que hay allí; su padre junto con los otros monjes del monasterio. Rin frunce el ceño y mira entre ellos y la mujer que está siendo atacada.

"¿Por qué no la están ayudando?" Rin exige.

"... probablemente porque es un demonio..." admite Kero, tristemente.

Rin gruñe ante eso y saca una Carta. Mirando a la demonio ser atacada, Rin se reafirma. "¡Sleep, pon a mi padre y el resto a dormir!"

Sleep se lanza a la distancia y unos segundos más tarde, Rin puede verlos caer. Rin se mueve tan pronto como él ve esto, lanzándose a la batalla y golpeando a Fight, tirándola hacia el río.

La demonio se queda mirando a Rin, sorprendida. "¿Por... tu...? ¿Por qué estas...?"

Rin le devuelve la mirada y resopla. "¿Me veo como un exorcista para ti? ¡Vete!"

Hoshi solo puede asentir adormecida y cojeando, se aleja tan rápido como puede hacia su casa. En su mente, ella fija la apariencia del chico extraño que la salvó. Por si acaso.

Mientras tanto, Rin se gira hacia el río cuando Fight aparece nuevamente, creando otro gran chapoteo mientras emerge del agua y aterriza en el suelo. Rin le gruñe, mientras ella lo mira impasible y le hace una pequeña reverencia.

"¿Quieres pelear?" exige Rin. "¡Entonces vamos a pelear!"

* * *

Rin esquiva el primer puñetazo lanzado hacia él, girando su cabeza mientras pasa por delante de él. Mientras lo hace, Rin la agarra y tira con fuerza, tirando a Fight de nuevo. Ella se recupera rápido esta vez, aterrizando sobre sus pies y lanzándose directamente contra Rin. Rin se agacha, golpeando la hierba y deslizándose ligeramente antes de que él vuelva a levantarse al otro lado de Fight. Fight se detiene por un momento para permitirle hacerlo, después vuelve a lanzarse, dándole patadas. Rin se las arregla para agarrar su pierna y mientras Fight se queda en estado de shock, la tira lejos. Ella rueda y cuidadosamente se pone de pie, justo a tiempo para que Rin le golpee con un codo en la cara, haciendo que su mirada se vea brevemente aturdida y Rin la agarra del brazo y tira, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuche algo rompiéndose.

Fight le da una patada a Rin y él tiene que esquivar, saliendo del camino justo a tiempo cuando ella golpea fuerte. Fight sacude su brazo y parece curarse, haciendo que Rin frunza el ceño. _'Maldita sea... es cierto, ella no es humana o demonio. Ella no tiene los mismos límites que ninguno de los dos'._

Rin suspira y toma otra postura de lucha, esta vez con el báculo preparado. Cuando Fight se lanza hacia él, Rin hace uso de algunas de las habilidades que ha aprendido en lo que respecta a la defensa personal, o más bien, luchar con una tubería de metal, ajustada al peso y forma del báculo. El báculo golpea el estómago de Fight y seguidamente, Rin termina golpeando su torso con su mano libre, haciéndola retroceder.

Fight realmente parece tener un poco de respeto en su rostro, pero eso no reconforta a Rin, debido a que Fight se reincorpora. Y esta vez, ella no parece estar conteniéndose, enviando a Rin a estrellarse contra el suelo con un grito de dolor .

Kero mira con asombro a medida que la lucha continúa, Rin se las arregla para contener a Fight, a pesar de su increíble habilidad. Su fuerza y conocimiento de la lucha callejera le son útiles y su patrón casi aleatorio parece confundir a Fight en ocasiones. Al mismo tiempo, Rin no sale ileso ya que Fight lo golpea a veces, enviándolo hacia atrás una o dos veces. Pero Rin se levanta todas y cada una de las veces, limpiándose la tierra y sumergiéndose nuevamente en la lucha.

_'Esto... es increíble...'_ Kero recuerda cómo le fue a Sakura y encuentra que Rin es más impresionante que él punk o la chica punk. Es como un combo entre sus métodos y el método sorprendentemente exitoso de Sakura. Tanto crudo como experto al mismo tiempo, Rin se las arregla para mantener a Fight desequilibrada e incluso insegura de cómo luchar contra él. El hecho de que Rin parece estar copiando algunas de las técnicas de Fight mientras más dura la lucha también ayuda, por lo que no solo utiliza los métodos de lucha normales, sino que está aprendiendo sobre la marcha.

Pero no puede durar, ya que incluso cuando Rin tiene una resistencia increíble, Fight tiene una resistencia aún más increíble. Rin ya está empezando a cojear y flaquear debido a sus heridas.

Fight se da cuenta y se pone a la ofensiva, derribando a Rin.

"¡Rin!" grita Kero, volando hacia él solo para ser detenido por Rin levantando su mano y girándose hacia Fight con una sonrisa.

Fight se detiene, obviamente sin estar segura de cuál debería ser la respuesta para eso. Rin se aprovecha de esto, sacando una Carta. "¡Viento, sé una cadena vinculante! ¡Windy!"

Fight solo tiene un momento para entrar en pánico antes de que Windy la envuelva. Ella lucha contra Windy, comenzando a tensar la Carta de alto nivel con su fuerza física, solo para que Rin ya esté preparado.

"Fight, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!" En un remolino de luz, Fight se desvanece en forma de Carta, Rin acepta la Carta con gracia. "Eso te contendrá, alborotadora".

Rin mira alrededor del parque, luego cae de rodillas, haciendo una mueca y sosteniendo su brazo. "Ow, ow, ow..."

"Rin... ¿estás bien?" Kero se cierne cerca de Rin.

"Estoy bien." Rin da una sonrisa forzada. "Y no te preocupes... puedo usar a Heal lo suficiente como para esto... no quiero que nadie se preocupe..."

Una luz brillante lo cubre poco después de eso y después de detenerse para chequear a los exorcistas, Rin activa a Fly y se dirige a casa.

Justo a tiempo para evitar a algunos exorcistas muy confundidos que se despiertan y se preguntan qué sucedió.

* * *

Shirō no está de buen humor por la mañana. Quedarse dormido durante una misión nunca es bueno. El hecho de que probablemente fue inducido por otro demonio no lo mejora.

_'Y no sé si el problema se resolvió...'_ reflexiona Shirō mientras se sienta en la mesa y agarra el periódico. Al escanearlo, al menos no ve más informes de ataques, así que quizás el demonio que le administró a él y al resto algún tipo de polvo durmiente lo manejo, tan extraño como suena.

En la misma mesa, Rin empuja su desayuno y mira a Shirō en ocasiones.

_'Anoche... esa fue la primera vez que lo vi tan despiadado...'_ entonces Rin recuerda que no, él lo había visto así; pero eso fue en el pasado. _'No sabía que él podía ser cruel... incluso si era un demonio, ella no quería pelear y obviamente estaba tratando de huir, solo luchando para escapar'._

Rin suspira y comienza a comer su desayuno. Yukio, a su lado, se pregunta el porqué de su mal humor esta mañana, pero no puede pensar en ninguna causa. En última instancia, Yukio decide que será mejor dejar que Rin hable sobre eso cuando esté listo para hacerlo. Yukio no sabe qué pasó después de todo, así que no podrá ayudar hasta que lo haga.

Rin, mientras tanto, comienza a considerar verdaderamente la relación entre los demonios y los humanos. Preguntándose si las cosas están tan claras como él pensó cuando se enteró por primera vez de ellos... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario: 
> 
> (1) MO: modus operandi, expresión que en latin significa 'modo de obrar', se refiere en general a la manera de proceder de una persona o de un grupo de personas. Es de uso frecuente en español y en otras lenguas. Puede utilizarse en numerosos contextos: organizacional, logístico, profesional y científico.
> 
> Notas: Ugh, me encanta ver o leer una buena escena de lucha, pero odio escribirlas. Y traducirlas probo no ser mejor. En fin, espero les gustara el capítulo.
> 
> Capítulos restantes: 11
> 
> Cartas restantes: 12
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	33. Chapter 33

Las flores en floración, en particular las flores de cerezo, son omnipresentes cuando se trata del inicio del año escolar. Hermosos pétalos rosados cayendo, cubriendo el suelo y bailando en el aire.

Sin embargo, la cantidad de pétalos en la escuela de Rin es extremadamente inusual, ya que son de varios pies de profundidad, por lo que fue a investigar.

Esto, de alguna manera, lo lleva a ser girado alrededor por una alegre Carta que lo conduce a un baile.

"¡Woaah! ¡Kero!" Rin grita, tratando de liberarse de la Carta.

Kero suspira y solo observa mientras Flower guía a Rin en un baile. "Como intentaba decirte, Flower es inofensiva. A ella le gusta divertirse y celebrar".

Mareado, Rin finalmente se desenreda de Flower. "Waah..." Rin parpadea y sacude la cabeza, luego mira a Flower.

Flower simplemente sonríe y espera, cruzando sus manos delante de ella. Rin parpadea, entonces sonríe y levanta el báculo.

"Flower, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

La luz brillante convierte a Flower en su forma de Carta y Rin la atrapa con gracia. Luego se voltea y saca otra Carta. "¡Erase, deshazte de los pétalos de flores!"

Un destello brillante y a su alrededor, los locos pétalos de flores que amenazaban con ahogar la escuela desaparecen, dejando a varias personas confundidas.

Rin suspira y mira hacia la escuela. Entonces sonríe y se ríe.

"¡Qué manera de comenzar mi segundo año!" Proclama alegremente a Kero, extendiendo sus brazos para abarcar toda la escuela.

Y así comienza el segundo año de secundaria de Rin.

**Capítulo 33: Flores y Dulces de Cumpleaños**

Yukio se da vuelta al oír su nombre y suspira, viendo a Rin correr hacia él. "Ahí estás Nii-san. ¿Dónde estabas?"

"No es como si pudiera evitarlo con todas las extrañas flores... ¿algún tipo de truco público?" Se pregunta Rin, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Es truco _publicitario_..." Yukio lo descarta, aunque también se pregunta cómo aparecieron las flores y luego desaparecieron. "De todos modos, veamos a que clase nos asignaron".

Rin sonríe ante eso y sosteniendo sus manos detrás su cabeza, sigue a Yukio hacia el tablero. Por supuesto, hay una multitud a su alrededor, por lo que ambos chicos terminan teniendo que estirar un poco sus cuellos.

"No veo tu nombre..." Rin frunce el ceño mientras mira las listas de clases. "¡Oh espera te veo! 2-A".

"... estas en el 2-B." Yukio dice en voz baja.

Rin se congela. "¿Qué?"

Yukio hace un gesto hacia la pizarra y Rin mira los nombres enuumerados allí. "... nosotros... ¿no estamos en la misma clase...?"

Yukio se muerde el labio. "Así parece..."

Rin no dice nada, solo mira fijamente. Yukio no lo culpa. También se siente desequilibrado por esto, simplemente es mejor ocultándolo. Siempre han estado juntos en las clases, a excepción de la "escuela cram" de Yukio, por lo que ser repentinamente divididos este año es un gran shock.

"Mira, tienes a Tsukishiro-sensei como maestra de aula". Señala Yukio suavemente. "Así que no todo puede ser tan malo".

Rin asiente lentamente. "Sí..."

Yukio mira a su hermano, preocupado por la forma en que está tomando la separación. El repentino silencio de su parte es bastante inquietante, especialmente por lo perdido que parece.

_'Podemos manejar esto._ _Nii_ _-san puede manejarlo... todavía podemos pasar el almuerzo juntos'._ Yukio se consuela, entonces se sobresalta cuando recuerda cómo a veces es llamado para misiones durante la hora de almuerzo.

Yukio se gira hacia Rin nuevamente, esta vez encontrándose con su mirada. Y se da cuenta de algo.

Las cosas nunca serán iguales.

* * *

Rin se para frente a la puerta de su nuevo salón de clases, mirando el letrero sobre la puerta. Entonces suspira y mira hacia abajo. Ausentemente, mira detrás de él, pero sabe que Yukio no vendrá. Ya había retrasado esto caminando con Yukio a su salón de clases.

Extendiendo la mano, Rin se detiene ante el hecho de que está temblando. _'Genial... Puedo manejar las Cartas, pero esto es aterrador'._ Rin respira hondo y tira de la puerta, abriéndola.

El sonido de la puerta hace que todos los estudiantes dentro - y Rin piensa que quizás todos, o casi todos, sus compañeros de clase están ahí- se volteen para mirar hacia la puerta. Por otra parte, ya es bastante tarde por lo que es casi la hora de que venga un maestro.

El aura de la clase cambia inmediatamente. Antes de que Rin entrara, todos se reían y hablaban, se conocían alegremente o se reunían felizmente con amigos. Pero ahora que Okumura Rin está a la vista, todos se congelan y lo miran con horror mientras se para en la puerta.

Rin se balancea por un momento, debatiendo si correr, entonces se arma de valor y entra. Sus ojos parecen perforarlo mientras va hacia el lado opuesto del aula, el lado con las ventanas y busca un asiento. Los que están en ese lado saltan fuera del camino y se alejan de la ubicación de Rin cuando él se acomoda en un asiento junto a la ventana como prefiere. El escritorio a su lado se quedará vacío el resto del año, Rin lo sabe demasiado bien y hace que algo se retuerza dentro de él.

Después de un largo silencio, la charla comienza a regresar lentamente al salón de clases. No sobre Rin, parecen estar intentando ignorarlo. Pero la charla nerviosa sigue siendo nerviosa, incluso con temas que tratan de ser alegres.

Rin suspira y coloca su brazo sobre el escritorio, apoyándose contra su mano y mirando por la ventana. Frunce el ceño porque ese simple movimiento hace que la gente salte y se quede callada de miedo una vez más.

Y cuando finalmente vuelven a hablar, esta vez _están_ hablando de Rin.

"Oh, hombre... el demonio sin su hermano..." Un tipo traga ante eso.

"¿No es peligroso el demonio sin importar qué?" Otro le susurra de nuevo.

"¡No, no! He oído que en realidad se mantiene a raya alrededor de su hermano. No será peligroso si su hermano pequeño está cerca."

"Aterrador..."

Rin se muerde el labio y hace todo lo posible por mantener la calma.

Al otro lado de la habitación, un grupo de chicas también discute esto.

"El demonio... en nuestra clase... ¡ugh, quería que fuera Yukio-kun!" Se lamenta una.

"Eso hubiera sido mucho mejor. Todo el mundo sabe que es un demonio." Esta chica sacude la cabeza, con su largo cabello barriendo sus hombros. "¿Por qué incluso lo _dejan_ entrar a la escuela?"

"Y Umino-chan tendrá que lidiar con él..." La tercera se estremece. "Ella es la representante de clase después de todo..."

"¿Uh? Pero aún no hemos votado por un Representante de Clase". La segunda señala. La primera todavía está murmurando algo sobre Yukio y está lejos de esa conversación.

"Pero, ¿hay alguna duda?" Ella contrataca.

Rin finalmente tiene suficiente de escuchar a los demás continuar hablando sobre el "demonio" y puede sentir que su temperamento aumenta. No queriendo ningún incidente, Rin controla su temperamento por ahora y se pone de pie. El chirrido de su silla hace que todos se volteen a mirarlo y palidezcan, cayendo en silencio.

Rin hace todo lo posible por ignorarlo y se dirige a la puerta, planeando mantenerse alejado de la clase en lugar de quedarse. Incluso si Sekki es su maestra de aula.

Pero cuando va a abrir la puerta, esta se abre en su lugar. Rin tiene un destello de ojos marrones y cabello pálido, después el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose cuando el choque rompe el breve contacto visual y los ojos de Rin caen.

Un jarrón de vidrio está en el suelo, en varias piezas y con agua filtrándose. Rin puede ver las flores que ahora están esparcidas en el suelo, luciendo bastante flojas a pesar de tener colores vibrantes.

Rin traga y mira hacia arriba, con la intención de disculparse. En cambio, la chica delante de él gruñe. "¿Para qué diablos fue eso?"

Rin parpadea. "¿Qué?"

"Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no?" Ella le gruñe, dando un paso adelante. Instintivamente Rin retrocede. "¡Tú... tú, demonio! ¡Esas era para Tsukishiro-sensei!"

Rin vuelve a mirar las flores y se siente un poco herido. Por supuesto que alguien traería flores para Sekki, ella es la maestra más popular en esta escuela. Y ella se las merece también.

Pero la niña no ha terminado y ella agarra sel cuello de su camisa. "¿Qué tipo de persona enferma y retorcida eres? Escuché todo, todos los rumores y no quise creerlo, ¿pero romper un jarrón de flores para joder y reirse?"

Rin puede sentir que todos lo miran y sabe que están pensando lo mismo. Algo se rompe y cuando la chica va a golpear a Rin, Rin agarra su mano con fuerza, haciéndola chirriar y palidecer.

"Cállate. Si esto fue culpa de alguien, fue tuya por no mirar a dónde ibas. ¡Simplemente estaba aquí cuando la puerta se abrió, estúpida _perra_!" Rin le gruñe, dándole una sacudida por si acaso. Entonces Rin resopla y mirando hacia abajo, la empuja hacia atrás. " _Tú_ eres quien piso las flores".

Los llorosos ojos marrones miran hacia abajo y ven que está diciendo la verdad. Mientras le gritaba a Rin, ella había pisado las flores.

Rin la deja ir y la empuja a un lado. Pasando por encima de las flores, Rin sale de la clase, tan casualmente como puede.

Pero tan pronto como se pierde de vista, golpea su mano contra la pared - cuidando de su fuerza- y siente lágrimas en sus ojos.

_'Eso fue genial, Rin'._ Se burla de sí mismo, limpiándose los ojos con la otra mano. _'Gran primera impresión'._

Rin se aleja de la pared y se dirige hacia el techo. Olvídate de la clase, Rin ya sabe cuán mal están las cosas y no tiene por qué empeorarlas.

* * *

Acostado en el techo, Rin respira profundamente el aire fresco de la primavera. Aunque una parte de él se está regañando a sí mismo (sonando notablemente similar a Yukio de hecho) por rendirse tan rápido y olvidarse de su bolsa en el aula, la gran mayoría está ocupada disfrutando del clima y simplemente dejando que las cosas sean.

Finalmente, Rin abre sus ojos y mira hacia el cielo azul. Hay muchas nubes hinchadas arriba y Rin entrecierra los ojos hacia ellas.

_'Esa parece una flor... y la otra es un tanuki... y hmm... esas son gafas'._ Rin lentamente recupera la alegría por eso. _'Justo como las de Yukio'._

Rin se da vuelta y mira fijamente la cerca que rodea el techo. Desea que él y Yukio no estuvieran separados porque quizás eso no habría ido tan mal.

_'Me pregunto cuánto trabajo se hizo en ese ramo...'_ Rin suspira y se da vuelta nuevamente para enfrentar el cielo.

El problema es triple. Primero están los rumores que todavía giran alrededor de Rin. Habría pensado que se detendrían, pero aparte de ser rumores _populares,_ está el hecho de que Rin a veces los confirma involuntariamente con su fuerza e incluso con su actitud.

En segundo lugar está el hecho de que Rin no sabe cómo hacer amigos. De hecho, honestamente no _quiere_ amigos. Los amigos son **objetivos** y es suficientemente malo que él sepa que es posible que personas al azar se vean arrastradas a los problemas de Cardcaptor. El hecho de que sepa que toda su familia tenga objetivos en sus espaldas por asociarse con él, es otra razón por la que Rin prefiere evitar eso.

Tercero y final, sin que Yukio actúe como un extraño amortiguador en la clase, Rin sabe que va a ser evitado incluso más de lo habitual. Oyó lo que decían; todos creen que Yukio es un "escudo viviente" contra la naturaleza _demoníaca_ de Rin, que mientras Yukio esté cerca, todos estarán a salvo.

_'Y sin él... todos asumen que voy a hacer cosas_ ** _malas_** _.'_ Rin gruñe ante eso. Luego se cubre los ojos con un brazo y se pregunta exactamente cómo va a sobrevivir a la escuela a este ritmo.

* * *

Yukio no estaba muy seguro de lo que esperaba cuando se dirigió al techo. Bueno, en realidad lo hizo, solo había esperado que estuviera equivocado.

En cambio, tiene razón y puede ver a su hermano tendido en el suelo delante de él.

Suspirando, Yukio no puede encontrar en él, el estar enojado con Rin. Aparentemente, un accidente y la forma en que el resto de sus compañeros lo trataron, hicieron que Rin saliera del aula. Al menos esa es la impresión que tuvo Yukio después de cambiar lo que todos los futuros compañeros de clase de Rin dijeron sobre él por la verdad.

_'Y justo cuando iba a comprobarlo...'_ Yukio niega con la cabeza y se acerca a Rin. "Nii-san. ¿Estás bien?"

Hay silencio por un largo momento.

"No realmente" admite Rin, descubriendo su rostro y mirando a Yukio. "Esto apesta".

"Sí, lo hace." Yukio está de acuerdo, sentándose al lado de Rin. "Pero correr no ayudará".

"... Prefiero correr incluso sabiendo eso..." admite Rin, incorporándose lentamente.

"Realmente no lo creo." Dice Yukio suavemente y Rin aparta la vista de él. "Nii-san, _puedes_ hacerlo. Al menos inténtalo durante la primera semana más o menos. Entonces veremos. Preferiría que siguieras como lo hiciste el año pasado".

Rin le da una frágil sonrisa ante eso. "Realmente no me vi sobreviviendo tan bien el primer año..."

"Para ser sincero, yo tampoco" Yukio se ríe de la cara de disgusto de Rin. "No por motivos académicos, sino porque bueno... no eres realmente aceptado por los demás. Pensé que preferirías saltarlo en lugar de lidiar con eso."

"Aun asi, podría ser mejor..." admite Rin, mirando hacia su mano que está siguiendo los patrones en el concreto. "No es divertido. Nada de esto."

"Pero puedes hacerlo, Nii-san." Yukio se levanta y se sacude el polvo de los pantalones. "Vamos. ¿Intentémoslo de nuevo?"

Rin mira la mano ofrecida y sonríe, dejando que Yukio lo levante y luego sigue a su hermano de vuelta.

"Gracias Yukio." dice Rin suavemente.

Yukio no responde nada, solo sonríe suavemente. Pero Rin sabe que fue escuchado y se alegra por eso al menos. Yukio sigue siendo la primera persona en pasar por la puerta y Rin vacila en las escaleras antes de endurecerse y seguir a Yukio hacia abajo.

A medida que bajan las escaleras hacia el piso correcto, comienzan a oír pasos. Disminuyendo la velocidad para no encontrarse con ellos, Rin y Yukio se detienen cuando ven a alguien pasar. Un tipo al azar, Rin no lo reconoce, excepto que cree que lo ha visto brevemente antes.

Rin se encoge de hombros y se gira hacia Yukio. "Nos vemos después de la escuela".

Yukio sonríe y asiente, tomando el pasillo opuesto a Rin para llegar a clase a tiempo. Rin, sintiéndose mejor, se dirige hacia el aula. El sonido de más pasos le hace girar y esta vez ve a la chica de antes. Ella está cargando algo otra vez, así que Rin se aparta del camino.

Pero ella se ralentiza cuando lo ve y le frunce el ceño. "Tú. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Regresando a la clase." Rin se contrae ante eso.

"¡Diablos, no!" Ella gruñe. "Un bruto como tú no debería estar allí en absoluto. Simplemente molestarás a Tsukishiro-sensei".

"¿Perdóname? ¿Qué diablos dijiste?" Rin se acerca hacia ella. "¿Que te da derecho a decidir cualquier cosa sobre Sek-Tsukishiro-sensei?".

Ella lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, luego se estrechan con sospecha. "¿Cómo ibas a llamarla?"

Rin se estremece ligeramente. _'Mierda.'_ "No es tu asunto. De todos modos, Tsukishiro-sensei debería estar en el aula pronto, así que llegaré antes de que sea considerado tarde. Nos vemos."

"¿Por qué tú...?" Ella va a ir tras él de nuevo, solo para tropezar con sus pies en su apuro. Rin se gira, tratando de atraparla y lo que ella lleva, pero ella gruñe y se retuerce, alejándose de él.

Con un sonido estruendoso, la caja se abre y revela un pastel ahora muy roto. Rin lo mira, luego se vuelve hacia la chica.

Está temblando de rabia, pero Rin puede ver lágrimas en sus ojos. "Tú... ¡demonio!"

Rin no quiere tener nada que ver con ella, así que, sin pensarlo, despega y corre. Lejos del aula y de la chica loca.

* * *

Rin se ralentiza cuando se da cuenta de lo que hizo y termina maldiciendo de nuevo. _'Maravilloso... aunque hubiera sido agradable si esa chica no tuviera tal temperamento...'_ Rin suspira y mira a su alrededor.

Está en el pasillo de la clase especial, la que tiene necesidades más específicas que solo escritorios y una pizarra. La sala de arte está aquí, entre otras. Y Rin no esperaba ver la luz encendida en una o escuchar el sonido de voces.

Curioso, Rin se acerca a la puerta y mira hacia arriba, al letrero. Es el aula de cocina y después de un momento, Rin abre la puerta.

Se sorprende por lo que ve. Naoko y Miho están dentro y en medio de limpiar el desorden de hacer algo. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hace que ambas levanten la mirada hacia ella y por tanto, hacia Rin.

"¿Okumura-kun?" Naoko lo mira fijamente, luego estalla en una gran sonrisa. "¡Okumura-kun! ¡Me alegro de verte!"

"Uh... sí..." Rin mira alrededor de la habitación y se estremece cuando comienza a poner dos y dos juntos. O más bien vincular el pastel ahora destrozado y el aula de cocina que se está limpiando actualmente.

"Oye, ¿viste mi nombre en la pizarra?" Pregunta Naoko con entusiasmo. "Estamos en la misma clase este año, ¡¿no es increíble?!"

Rin parpadea lentamente ante eso. "Uh... oh, ¿en serio?" Rin sonríe. "¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?"

Miho, quien regresó a la limpieza mientras Naoko se distraía con Rin, es quien responde. "Haciendo un pastel para Tsukishiro-sensei. Es su--"

"Cumpleaños". Rin sonríe y se encoge de hombros ante la mirada que recibe. "Le pregunté hace un tiempo e... incluso le conseguí algo".

"Umino-chan quería hacer una fiesta para ella. Flores y pastel para Tsukishiro-sensei" Naoko dice alegremente. Entonces se da cuenta de la cara de Rin. "Oh, cielos... algo sucedió, ¿no?"

Rin se rasca la nuca. "Bueno... las flores se aplastaron hace un rato..."

"Oh no..." Miho se estremece, sabiendo lo que viene después.

"Y el pastel se aplastó porque esa estúpida chica no me dejó atraparla" se queja Rin.

Naoko parpadea. "Estúpida chica... debes referirte a Umino Mizuki. Oh cielos, ella _estaba_ quejándose sobre ti cuando vino a recoger el pastel. Umino-chan no es una mala chica, pero tiene su temperamento y también es muy terca".

"Y ahora todo nuestro arduo trabajo es en vano... tomó mucho trabajo poder obtener permiso para usar esta sala..." se lamenta Miho.

Rin observa mientras Naoko consuela a Miho, su mente girando. "Um... creo que puedo arreglar esto, pero um..."

Naoko se gira para mirarlo, al igual que una Miho con los ojos llorosos. Rin se desplaza de un pie a otro y se cruza de brazos. "Pero um... no puedo dejar que lo vean..."

Naoko mira a Rin, luego algo parece hacer click casi audiblemente. "¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Miho-chan, salgamos afuera y esperemos a que Rin arregle las cosas!

"¿Uh? ¡Naoko-chan!" Miho protesta mientras Naoko arrastra a su amiga. "¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?"

La puerta se cierra y Rin suspira. Mira hacia el aula y sonríe. Un pensamiento hace a tres cartas salir de su funda.

Rin mira a Bubbles, Sweet y a la recién obtenida Flower con una sonrisa brillante. "Lo primero es lo primero... mejor limpiar este lugar".

Rin saca su llave y respira hondo, centrándose. "Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Agarrando el báculo, Rin se enfoca primero en Bubbles. "¡Limpia este lugar hasta que brille! ¡Bubbles!"

Burbujas rosadas se arremolinan y cubren el salón de clases, el sonido de risas alegres se escucha hasta que las burbujas se dispersan y revelan que la habitación ahora está brillando.

Rin sonríe y atrapa a Bubbles. "Gracias."

Luego se vuelve a Sweet y Flower. "Necesito el pastel de cumpleaños perfecto para Tsukishiro-sensei y un maravilloso ramo y flores para ella también. ¡Sweet, Flower!"

Fuera de la habitación, Miho salta ante las luces y los sonidos que vienen del aula. "¿Que está pasando ahí?"

Naoko se ríe y levanta un dedo, presionándolo contra sus labios. "Es mejor fingir que no vimos ni oímos nada. ¡Okumura-kun necesita mantenerlo en secreto después de todo!!

Miho observa a Naoko, luego algo cambia detrás de sus ojos. "Cazafantasmas ¿uh?"

"Hmm... ahora pienso que es más como un _niño_ _mágico_..." reflexiona Naoko.

Miho mira a Naoko un poco más y luego suspira. Entonces sacude la cabeza, girándose cuando la puerta se abre. Ella se ilumina ante lo que ve en las manos de Rin y Naoko aplaude con alegría.

"¡Oh, eso es perfecto! ¡Vamos a llevarlos al aula rápido!"

* * *

Umino Mizuki se lava la cara en el baño, sintiéndose horrible a pesar de haber limpiado completamente el desastre.

_'La idea de mi fiesta...'_ Mizuki se marchita al saber que todo se vino abajo.

Y por mucho que quisiera culpar al demonio, ella sabe que es principalmente su propia culpa.

"¡Ugh! ¡Estúpida yo, mi temperamento y mi estúpido, estúpido orgullo!" Se regaña, antes de suspirar y mirarse al espejo. _'Realmente necesito aprender a controlar eso... pero la meditación que intenté durante las vacaciones de primavera realmente no funcionó...'_

Suspirando de nuevo, sale del baño y se resigna a decepcionar a todos los que estaban tan ansiosos por la pequeña fiesta.

Mientras se dirige hacia el aula, Mizuki no está prestando atención y por lo tanto, se topa con alguien. "Oh, lo siento..." Mizuki cierra la boca cuando se encuentra con la mirada púrpura de Tsukishiro Sekki.

Sekki la mira de arriba abajo y luego sonríe. "Creo que eres una de mis estudiantes... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Oh, estaba... simplemente en el baño..." Mizuki aparta torpemente la mirada de Sekki, algo que hace a la maestra parpadear.

"Hasta acá, ¿eh?" Sekki se ríe. "Bien. Debo disculparme por la reunión de maestros que se convocó y estropeo todo el horario. Todos ustedes ya deberían haberse ido a casa a estas alturas".

"¡Oh, está bien! Estoy segura de que todo el mundo está bien. ¡Más tiempo para conocer a nuestros futuros compañeros de clase!" Dice alegremente Mizuki.

Sekki sonríe ante eso. "Espero que todos puedan llevarse bien. Especialmente con Rin-kun... es realmente un buen chico".

Mizuki parpadea ante eso y mira a Sekki. _'¿Eso es real o eres así de buena?'_ Ella se pregunta, colocándose al lado de Sekki y caminando con ella al salón de clases.

Cuanto más se acercan al aula, más el estómago de Mizuki se revuelve de nerviosismo. Cuando llegan allí, Mizuki abre la boca para explicar lo que originalmente planeó.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Mizuki mira fijamente, al igual que Sekki, el aula revelada. Hay algunas serpentinas dispuestas alrededor del lugar y un montón de flores dispersas por todas partes. Al frente de la puerta está Naoko, quien sostiene un hermoso ramo de flores y se las ofrece a Sekki.

Sekki se ve sorprendida y un poco perdida, mirando las cosas en sus brazos. Mizuki retuerce su cerebro y da un paso adelante, ofreciendo sus manos silenciosamente y tomando los libros de trabajo de Sekki para que pueda aceptar las flores.

"Oh, esto es encantador... ¿todos ustedes hicieron esto?" Ella mira alrededor del aula con asombro.

"Fue idea de Umino-chan". Naoko chilla.

"Umino..." Sekki se gira y le sonríe a Mizuki. "Umino-kun, muchas gracias. Esto es muy considerado".

Mizuki se pone roja, nerviosa por eso. "Bueno, um... feliz cumpleaños Tsukishiro-sensei".

"¡Incluso tenemos pastel!" Llama un chico en la parte de atras. "¿Puede venir y apagar las velas? ¡Queremos tener un poco también Tsukishiro-sensei!"

Esto provocó que una ola de risas estallen en el aula, mientras Mizuki se queda mirando boquiabierta. _'¿Pastel? Pero... '_ Se detiene frente al escritorio, encima del cual hay un un pastel. Uno muy grande y elegante.

Cubierto de glaseado blanco con adornos de color púrpura y flores de color púrpura, también tiene una escritura de chocolate negro en la parte superior deletreando "Feliz cumpleaños, Tsukishiro Sekki" y algunas velas. Delante está Miho, quien ahora está encendiendo cuidadosamente las velas con un encendedor, antes de retroceder.

"¿Por qué...? esto es simplemente increíble..." Sekki mira por encima el pastel, radiante de felicidad, mientras que Mizuki se pregunta por el hecho de que puede ver _tres_ capas en ese pastel así como darse cuenta de cuán grande y cuadrado es.

_'No necesitamos tanto pastel... ¿verdad?'_ Mizuki se pregunta.

Naoko aparece sobre el hombro de Mizuki y le susurra al oído: "Okumura-kun hizo ese pastel para Tsukishiro-sensei. No puedo decirte _cómo,_ pero él me aseguro que Tsukishiro-sensei tiene un gran apetito y con todos los chicos adolescentes a mi alrededor, ¡no veo muchas sobras!" Ella se ríe. "¡Además, muchas chicas como yo podemos comer más de lo que parecemos!"

Mizuki mira fijamente a Naoko con los ojos bien abiertos, luego se gira lentamente. Rin está en la parte de atrás, manteniéndose alejado de la gran multitud alrededor del pastel que ahora canta feliz cumpleaños y aplaude cuando Tsukishiro-sensei apaga las velas. Él tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y se ve relajado.

Por un momento sus ojos se encuentran, entonces Mizuki se da la vuelta, sintiéndose nerviosa. Ella no se da cuenta de la expresión de dolor que parpadea brevemente en la cara de Rin antes de que él la suavice y solo suspire resignadamente.

Cuando comienza el corte del pastel, Mizuki se pregunta cuan mal juzgo a Rin y arde con vergüenza.

' _Voy a tener que compensarlo... pero, ¿cómo?'_ Mizuki no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer eso exactamente.

Ella sabe una cosa sin embargo:

Rin no es un demonio.

* * *

La charla de los estudiantes saliendo de la escuela llena el aire tanto como las flores. Yukio espera junto a la puerta, tratando de localizar a Rin en el terreno.

Una mano en su hombro le hace saltar. "¡Yo!"

Yukio se gira y suspira, sonriendo levemente, al ver a su hermano. "Nii-san".

"Hey, Yukio. ¿Cómo fue tu día?" Pregunta Rin, balanceándose sobre sus talones.

"Bien. Excepto por la reunión de maestros que arruino el horario". Yukio responde, agregando mentalmente: ' _También se me acercaron demasiadas chicas risueñas, pero no necesitas saber eso'._ "¿Cómo fue el tuyo?"

"No estuvo mal. Tuvimos una fiesta." Rin sonríe ante la atónita mirada de Yukio. "¿Qué? ¿No te dije que el cumpleaños de Tsukishiro-sensei es hoy? "

Yukio lo mira por un largo momento, luego gime, abofeteando su frente. "Ugh. Lo olvide por completo. Y le había comprado algo también..."

Rin suelta una risita. "Imagino que lo hiciste, considerando que olvidaste esto".

Yukio parpadea y acepta el paquete que Rin le ofrece, reconociéndolo después de un momento como el pequeño regalo que obtuvo para Sekki. "Oh... gracias Nii-san."

"¡De nada!" Rin chirría. "¿Qué tal si vas y se lo das a ella? Yo... necesito esperar a alguien, así que adelántate. Me pondré al día pronto".

Yukio mira a Rin por un momento, luego asiente lentamente y se dirige hacia la escuela. Mientras lo hace, casi choca con una chica que parece perdida en sus pensamientos. Disculpándose suavemente, se voltea para verla acercarse a Rin. Parpadeando confundido, Yukio decide preguntarle a Rin más tarde, enfocándose en llevar su regalo a Tsukishiro-sensei.

_'Simplemente es justo,_ _ya_ _que ella_ _me_ _consiguió un regalo para mi cumpleaños...'_

* * *

Rin mira a Mizuki con recelo, preguntándose qué quiere ella.

Mizuki cambia ligeramente sobre sus pies, mientras todos pasan y por suerte, no se detienen a mirarlos. Pequeñas bendiciones.

"... Gracias." dice ella finalmente. "Por salvar la fiesta".

Rin parpadea, un poco sorprendido por eso y se sonroja. "B-bueno... fue idea tuya. Y fue para Tsukishiro-sensei".

Mizuki lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, luego suspira y extiende su mano. "¿Tregua? No pido que seamos amigos, pero nosotros _vamos a_ ser compañeros de clase durante todo el año".

Rin la mira y después de un momento, acepta la mano que le tiende. "Por supuesto."

Mizuki retrocede rápidamente y después de un rápido asentimiento, sale por la puerta, con Rin mirándola con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

_'Me pregunto por qué hizo eso...'_ Rin se encoge de hombros y después vuelve a la escuela. También tiene un regalo para darle a Sekki y es mejor que lo haga antes de que termine el día.

* * *

Sekki levanta la vista cuando siente a Rin, de modo que ya está mirando la puerta justo antes de que él entre. Ella sonríe al verlo y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

"Feliz cumpleaños Tsukishiro-sensei." Rin dice suavemente, una vez que llega a su escritorio. La oficina de los maestros no está tan ocupada hoy, muy probablemente porque la reunión que se reprogramó antes por algún motivo, hizo que no muchos tuvieran una razón para quedarse.

"Gracias". Sekki mira el hermoso libro que Yukio le dio. "¿Viste a tu hermano?"

Rin parpadea. "No. Sinceramente, pensé que todavía podría estar aquí".

"Recibió una llamada de su escuela cram y tuvo que irse. Debes haberlo perdido. Me dijo que te contara eso". Sekki observa mientras la cara de Rin parpadea a través de varias expresiones.

"Aaah... Supongo que eso es normal". Rin busca en su bolso y saca dos cosas; El "juguete de peluche" que es Kero, el cual pone sobre el escritorio y un pequeño paquete.

Después de que Sekki y Kero se saludan y Kero también le desea un feliz cumpleaños, Rin le pasa su pequeño paquete envuelto.

Sekki le sonríe. "No tenías que hacerlo".

"Me has ayudado mucho". Rin se sonroja ante la mirada de Sekki. "Yo... sólo quiero devolverte algo".

Sekki se ruboriza un poco ante eso y poco a poco desenvuelve el regalo que Rin le dio. "Oh... son encantadoras..." Ella levanta las dos cintas de color púrpura en su interior, simples pero hermosas.

"Combinan con tus ojos". Rin se sonroja, sabiendo lo tonto que suena. "Pensé que serían agradables para una ocasión especial".

"Son hermosas... ¿no me digas que las hiciste tú mismo?" Pregunta Sekki. Rin asiente en silencio como respuesta. "Eres muy talentoso Rin-kun. Gracias."

En otro escritorio, el profesor de gimnasia observa este intercambio con una profunda mueca en su rostro, luego se da la vuelta con firmeza.

"Entonces, Rin-kun... ¿crees que tu segundo año también será bueno?" Sekki le pregunta amablemente.

Rin abre la boca y luego se detiene. Pensando en todo lo que pasó hoy. Entonces le da una lenta sonrisa.

"¿Sabes qué? Creo que puedo sobrevivir".

Sekki vuelve a sonreír y se gira para mirar por la ventana. Una extraña mirada cruza su rostro antes de que su sonrisa regrese, el doble de fuerte y hermosa. "Creo que será lo mismo para mí".

Realmente es un día maravilloso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> Capítulos restantes: 10
> 
> Cartas restantes: 11
> 
> El capítulo 35 (el del próximo viernes/sábado) es enorme, estoy a punto de terminarlo y son casi 12.000 palabras, hacía tiempo que no venía un capítulo tan largo, en fin, creo que podría gustarles(?) Aparecerá una carta interesante. 😊
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	34. Chapter 34

El monasterio esta tan animado como de costumbre. La escuela va bien y su limpieza de primavera se llevó a cabo sin problemas, lo que les permitió a todos prepararse para una cena encantadora con un pequeño pastel de queso como postre.

"Pasa el salteado, por favor". Dice uno de los monjes, acepta con entusiasmo la bandeja y pone algo de la comida en su plato antes de pasarla a otro monje.

"¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?" Pregunta Rin cuando Yukio pasa la última bandeja.

Yukio sonríe y asiente. "Si, estoy bien."

Rin observa el plato de Yukio, después se encoge de hombros y toma las croquetas para poder poner una en su plato. Aparte de las conversaciones y charlas sobre varias cosas, la cena es muy tranquila y pacifica hoy.

Rin está de buen humor, pensando en la limpieza de primavera del año pasado. A pesar de que se saltó la limpieza a favor de probar su primera receta de pastel, con Little corriendo alrededor fue _muy_ interesante.

 _'¡Este año no habrá problemas de ese estilo!'_ piensa Rin alegremente, feliz de no tener que lidiar con las Cartas hoy. Aunque tiene muchas tareas que hacer, era relajante en comparación con detener otro desastre o casi ser devorado por una musaraña o algo peor.

Cuando la cena termina, Rin y Yukio se levantan para ayudar a limpiar los platos. Un grito de Izumi los hace voltearse y mirarlo confundido.

"Oi, ¿Yukio creció?"

Esa pregunta hace que todo el grupo mire a los chicos, quienes se sienten cada vez más incómodos con el escrutinio. Shirō se levanta y vaga detrás de los chicos, colocando sus manos sobre sus cabezas. Se quejan de ello, pero Shirō los ignora a favor de inclinarse para observar sus alturas.

"Sí... diría que Yukio es aproximadamente una pulgada más alto que Rin ahora".

"¿Qué?" Rin mira a Yukio y hace algunas mediciones con sus manos. "Oye, ¿por qué solo creciste tú?"

Yukio se ve avergonzado. "Um... bueno, somos gemelos fraternos..."

"¡No es justo!" Se queja Rin. "¿Por qué eres más grande? ¡Soy el mayor!"

Shirō se ríe mientras Yukio se ve cada vez más nervioso por los lloriqueos y quejas de Rin, sentándose de nuevo para mirar a los chicos.

 _'Así comienza...'_ La sonrisa de Shirō se ensancha cuando considera que este es el momento en que los chicos realmente van a comenzar a crecer.

 _'Debería ser interesante...'_ Piensa, aunque una pequeña parte de él se preocupa por eso. Lo que podría significar para la relación de los chicos.

"¡Al menos deberías compartir ese crecimiento en altura conmigo!" Se queja Rin, haciendo que Shirō finalmente se rompa y comience a reír. No se detiene incluso mientras Rin se enoja cada vez más y le exige que se detenga.

Rin hace pucheros y cruza sus brazos. "Bien. No hay pastel para Oyaji". Luego hace una pausa. "Tampoco para Yukio".

**Capítulo 34: Crezcan Grandes**

Yukio suda nerviosamente mientras camina a la escuela. La fuente del nerviosismo de Yukio proviene de su hermano, quien todavía se queja de la revelación de que ahora es más bajo que su _hermano_ _menor_.

 _'Honestamente, no puede haber pensado que nos mantendríamos de la misma altura'._ Yukio tiene que admitir que, honestamente, no se veía más alto que Rin. Como el hermano más joven y enfermizo, siendo él el más alto, parece salir de la nada.

"Nii-san..." Yukio se contrae cuando Rin se gira hacia él, aun luciendo irritado.

"¿Qué?" Rin chasquea.

"Nosotros... estamos en la escuela ahora..."

Rin parpadea y se gira para mirar hacia la escuela que tienen delante. Y a la gran variedad de estudiantes que mantienen un gran espacio libre entre ellos y Rin.

"Oh..." Rin lanza otra mirada molesta a la menor distancia de altura entre él y Yukio, luego se dirige al interior de la escuela, viéndose repentinamente más casual.

Yukio suspira aliviado y sigue a su hermano adentro para cambiar sus zapatos por sus uwabaki. Entonces se da cuenta de que Rin está frunciendo el ceño a un compañero de estudios cercano y por un momento se pregunta por qué lo está haciendo.

Luego hace click y Yukio suspira, esta vez con molestia. Rin todavía está pensando en la altura y en cómo es el pequeño ahora, considerando como ahora parece no gustarle nadie que sea incluso un poco más alto que él.

* * *

Rin no es el único que está pensando en la altura. En otra sección de la escuela, una chica se mide con otra.

"No es justo, Sayaka-chan... eres como una mala hierba". Hiromi hace un puchero, pero sus ojos brillan hacia su amiga.

"Bueno... parece ser genético..." Sayaka se frota la cabeza, un poco avergonzada. "Y no es tan genial como parece... me siento completamente desgarbada de nuevo".

"Y te golpeaste la cabeza esta mañana también." Hiromi se ríe un poco, recordando lo que le contaron sobre cómo Sayaka se despertó hoy. Salió corriendo por la puerta debido a su alarma y se golpeó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta de camino al baño.

Sayaka sonríe tristemente ante eso. "Bueno, una vez que recupere mi equilibrio de este crecimiento acelerado, tendré que ir y poner en marcha el equipo de atletismo. Soy la nueva capitana del equipo, después de todo".

"Estoy segura de que harás un maravilloso trabajo Sayaka-chan". Hiromi la anima y se sonroja al respecto. "Te mereces la posición de capitana del equipo después de todo".

"Jeje, gracias... aunque desearía que no hubiera tanto papeleo involucrado". Sayaka se queja al pensarlo. "Si hubiera sabido todo sobre el papeleo, habría dejado que otro savia tuviera el trabajo".

Hiromi se ríe. "Sólo lo dices por decir. Si realmente no te gustara, ya te habrías ido".

"Eso es cierto". Sayaka se gira para mirar hacia fuera, a la cancha de abajo, donde están todos los campos deportivos. "Hmm... será mejor practicar un poco el intercambiar ideas para los métodos para obtener nuevos miembros..."

"Hmm... y tengo que ayudar con el club de música también". Hiromi se ríe. "Las dos vamos a estar muy ocupadas este año, ¿no?"

"Sí... entre clubes y exámenes... pero haré tiempo para ti". Sayaka sonríe a Hiromi y después de echar una rápida mirada alrededor, presiona un beso en su mejilla.

Hiromi se sonroja de vergüenza por eso, no obstante, una sonrisa feliz se posa en su rostro. "Recordaré eso Sayaka-chan".

* * *

"... incluye todo, desde la resolución de ecuaciones elementales hasta el estudio de abstracciones como grupos, anillos y campos. Las partes más básicas del álgebra se llaman álgebra elemental, las partes más abstractas se llaman álgebra abstracta o álgebra moderna".

Rin apenas reprime un bostezo mientras el maestro de matemáticas sigue hablando sobre el trasfondo del álgebra, en el que actualmente están sumergiéndose. Mirando alrededor de la clase, se da cuenta de que no es el único con los ojos vidriosos mientras el maestro sigue y sigue.

 _"¿Cuándo va a comenzar realmente a enseñar...?"_ Se pregunta Rin, girando su cabeza para prestar atención nuevamente y haciendo un suave resoplido de disgusto cuando todavía está hablando de esas cosas. A quién le importa de dónde viene, Rin solo quiere terminar la lección.

 _"¿Realmente necesitaré esto...?"_ Piensa Rin, mientras el maestro finalmente avanza y comienza a escribir ejemplos en la pizarra. Sacando su cuaderno, Rin escribe las notas que tiene que tomar, molesto, pero sabiendo que es necesario.

Mirar el mero concepto de álgebra sugiere que Rin sinceramente, nunca lo usará en su vida cotidiana. Todo esto es para las personas que quieren hacer trabajos más avanzados, como científicos o algo así.

Rin no ve eso en su futuro y por un momento, Rin tiene que preguntarse en qué puede calificar. Ciertamente, él podía verse pasar de Junior High a Senior High, pero ¿qué sentido tiene? Después de eso, Rin no puede ver ninguna manera de ingresar a la universidad.

 _'Además, el dinero se gastará mejor en Yukio...'_ Rin suspira y desvía su atención a la lección actual. Mientras menos problemas haya aquí, más fácil será en el futuro.

Por lo tanto, Rin se resigna a sentirse aburrido en la mayoría de sus lecciones y desea poder tener a Sekki en más clases. O al menos, un maestro como ella.

 _'¿Por qué todo debe ser aburrido...?'_ Rin vuelve a suspirar y comienza a rascarse la cabeza en un intento de resolver uno de los problemas, según lo ordenado.

* * *

Eiji quiere frotarse la frente pero logra contener la reacción, respondiendo de alguna manera, a su pregunta más reciente con una cara seria. Los chillidos de alegría de la chica frente a él solo aumentan su dolor de cabeza y una vez que se ha ido, Eiji cierra su smartphone y decide irse mientras puede.

 _'Tal vez pueda evitar tener que lidiar con... esa supuesta pregunta de nuevo'._ Eiji se frota la cabeza al salir de su actual "oficina", considerando lo que está pasando hoy.

De todas las cosas para conseguirle dinero, el hecho de que Okumura Yukio esté pasando oficialmente por un brote de crecimiento de 1 pulgada, no es lo que esperaba. Por otra parte, Yukio está en camino a tener un club de fans no oficial gracias a varios factores, incluidas las chicas de primer año que lo miran con ojos de adoración cada vez que se voltea con esa sonrisa sosa.

 _'Intelectualmente puedo ver el atractivo, pero...'_ Eiji suspira. _'Están amando una sombra...'_

Eiji se desliza en un aula abandonada, se sienta en un escritorio y saca su smartphone. Desplazándose a través de su información, se decide por lo que aprendió sobre Rin hoy. O al menos oyó hablar de él.

Aparentemente está frustrado con el crecimiento acelerado de Yukio, ya que todavía no ha ocurrido nada importante sobre él en el área de altura. Los rumores acerca del por qué, son hilarantemente inexactos.

"El menos ridículo es cómo prefiere que Yukio sea _vulnerable_..." Eiji resopla en voz alta al respecto. "Y todos de alguna manera se las arreglan para seguir pensando que Okumura _Yukio_ es el mayor, mientras que él continuamente se refiere a Okumura _Rin_ como Nii-san..."

"Me gusta el dinero, pero esto es degradante..." Eiji se siente un poco sucio. No solo por el tipo de información, sino por todas las chicas que están dispuestas a pagar 500 yenes solo por saber la cantidad exacta que creció Okumura Yukio.

 _'Son muy espeluznantes...'_ Eiji se estremece de nuevo y levanta la vista cuando escucha voces. Él las reconoce como voces femeninas y se desliza para esconderse en un casillero de almacenamiento cercano para artículos de limpieza.

Cuando las chicas irrumpen en la habitación, se sorprenden al no encontrar a nadie allí. Pero no se dan por vencidas y comienzan a buscar adónde pudo haber ido.

Suspirando y comprobando que la cerradura en el casillero de suministros es segura, Eiji establece, con el volumen de smartphone silenciado, algunos juegos sin sentido, hasta que las chicas tontas finalmente se rindan.

* * *

Sekki se estira, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Umino-kun".

Mizuki sonríe. "No hay problema. Como la nueva Representante de la Clase, debería estar ayudando con algo de esto." Ella apila cuidadosamente el papeleo completado y se para junto a Sekki, quien tiene su propia pila de papeles.

"Aun así, realmente no tenías que hacerlo." Sekki resplandece hacia Mizuki. "Eres una buena persona Umino-kun".

Mizuki se ruboriza ante eso, luego acelera su caminar un poco para mantenerse al día con los largos pasos de Sekki.

Después de un largo momento, Mizuki finalmente le pregunta a Sekki algo que la ha estado molestando.

"Okumura Rin... um... ¿qué piensas exactamente de él?" Mizuki observa a Sekki, quien se detiene sorprendida por la pregunta.

"Lo que pienso... hmmm... creo que ya te lo dije. Es un chico bueno y dulce" explica Sekki con calma.

"Sí, pero um..." Mizuki mira hacia abajo. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? Simplemente porque es amable. Puede que sea abrasivo, pero Rin-kun tiene un corazón muy bueno y es serio cuando ayuda a otros." Sekki ajusta su paquete. "Honestamente, creo que si las personas simplemente dejaran de lado sus prejuicios, encontrarían un muy buen amigo en él".

"Ya veo..." Mizuki se ve pensativa al respecto.

No hay más conversación después de eso, pero Sekki está feliz de tener algo de progreso. Quizás si otros vienen a Rin por amistad, las paredes que está construyendo se derrumbarán.

 _'Nadie puede vivir solo...'_ Sekki piensa con un suspiro.

Algo que Rin necesita aprender es confiar en los demás. De aquellos en los que confía, solo hay dos en los que realmente confía completamente. Y Yukio no está entre ellos.

Es lo último, lo que más preocupa a Sekki.

* * *

De vuelta en el monasterio al final del día, Rin está temblando. La razón por la que está temblando es muy obvia.

"¡Cuidado bajito! ¡Casi no te vi!" Izumi sonríe y despeina la cabeza de Rin, ignorando el profundo gruñido proveniente del adolescente.

"Ahora, ahora... no es tan bajo... no, espera, truco de la luz". Otro monje se ríe.

"Ser un camarón no es malo. ¡Puedes entrar en tantos lugares interesantes!" Nagatomo decide ser "útil" allí. "Como ayudar con la limpieza debajo del altar, con lo que, por cierto, necesito ayuda hoy".

Yukio quiere golpearlos con su libro - un gran libro de texto médico- en la cara. ¿Están _tratando_ de hacerse daño?

Después de un comentario más sobre lo "pequeño" que es, Rin finalmente grita y les lanza algunas cosas antes de irrumpir arriba.

Izumi tiene el descaro de parecer inocente, incluso después de que tuvo que esquivar varios artículos, incluyendo algunas sillas y mira a su alrededor. "¿Qué hicimos?"

Yukio gruñe y decide ir a otra habitación para leer. No arriba, donde sabe que Rin todavía está de mal humor, pero es una muy buena idea ir a otra habitación lejos de los _idiotas_.

Aunque solo sea porque su idiotez podría ser contagiosa.

* * *

Estar de mal humor significa que lo último que Rin necesita es recoger la _sensación_ de una Carta. Lo que él hace, haciéndolo gemir, rodar fuera de la cama y tropezar hacia la ventana. Al rascarse el pecho, Rin mira hacia afuera y no logra detectar la Carta.

"Rin... ¿vas a ir tras ella?" pregunta Kero en voz baja, viendo que Rin todavía está molesto por las burlas.

Rin suspira y asiente, luego mira hacia la puerta que conduce al monasterio. "No creo que nadie me vaya a molestar durante al menos una hora, así que puedo escaparme sin necesitar a Mirror".

Con eso decidido, Rin abre la ventana y sale, seguido rápidamente por Kero mientras se aleja de la casa. Rin se detiene junto a los arbustos para sacar un par de zapatillas adicionales que escondió allí y cambiarlas por sus uwabaki que se quitó antes de bajar. Con el uwabaki en una bolsa de plástico y metidos de nuevo en el escondite, Rin sale corriendo a buscar la Carta.

La primera señal de algo extraño se produce cuando Rin se acerca a un parque cercano.

Y por extraño, Rin se refiere a un gato gigante.

Por un momento, todo lo que Rin puede hacer es mirar boquiabierto mientras el gato pasa, luciendo como un gato doméstico normal, excepto por el tamaño. "¿Es-eso es...?"

Kero suspira. "Eso sería Big entonces".

"¿Big?" pregunta Rin, pasando al gato antes de que los detecte, sin estar seguro de si lo vería como una presa en el tamaño en el que está. A medida que pasa, también ve hojas gigantes de hierba e incluso unos pocos pétalos agrandados. Rin rápidamente saca la llave y la convierte en el báculo al verlos.

"Considérala la hermana de Little". Comienza Kero. "Al igual que Little, cambia el tamaño de las cosas. La diferencia es que Big las hace, bien... más grandes".

"Aah..." Rin mira a otro gran animal con recelo - esta vez lo que parece haber sido originalmente un perro pequeño- y sigue avanzando hacia el centro del parque.

Finalmente, llegando al centro, Rin se ralentiza cuando ve a Big por primera vez y se queda boquiabierto ante ella.

Extremadamente alta y de color muy azul, levanta la vista de convertir un poco de hierba en una jungla para sonreírle a Rin. Se vuelve más alta cuando se endereza completamente y se acerca a Rin.

"Uah..." Rin no puede hacer nada por un momento, mientras Big se eleva sobre él. _'Está bien, ahora realmente me siento pequeño'._

Esto demuestra ser un error cuando Big golpea a Rin con su varita y Rin chilla mientras el suelo comienza a desaparecer de su punto de vista a medida que crece. "¡Oh, no!"

"¡Rin! ¡Sella a Big rápido! ¡Antes de que termines aplastando toda la ciudad!" le grita Kero mientras Rin sigue creciendo.

"¡Cierto!" Por suerte para Rin, el báculo crece con él y forcejeando y haciendo una mueca cuando codea unos pocos árboles que producen inquietantes sonidos de agrietamiento al golpearlos. "Big, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

El remolino de luz se convierte en un destello, lo que hace que Rin cierre los ojos. Cuando los abre de nuevo, Big flota sobre su mano y todo vuelve a su tamaño normal. Incluyendo Rin.

Rin deja escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. "Eso... eso fue sorprendentemente fácil..." Mucho, considerando cómo son la mayoría de las cartas.

"Big es una carta apacible". Kero ofrece en forma de explicación. "No hace cosas violentas, solo hace que las cosas sean grandes".

Rin asiente y mira al cielo por un momento, considerando el asunto. Entonces gime. "Está bien, es hora de volver a casa antes de que noten que no estoy y se asusten".

Kero silenciosamente está de acuerdo con él y vuela detrás de Rin mientras corre de regreso a casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yukio se da cuenta de que la mayoría de los monjes de aquí no aprenden muy rápido.

La prueba A pertenece a Izumi, quien al ver a Rin dice: "¡Hola camarón! ¿Necesita una escalera hoy? ¿O tal vez debería levantarte para obtener las herramientas que necesitas?"

Rin le frunce el ceño a Izumi por un momento y luego, sorprendentemente, su expresión cambia y sonríe. "Lo que sea. No me importa".

Yukio mira a Rin por un momento, un poco sorprendido de lo maduro que está actuando mientras ignora las burlas en favor de preparar el desayuno para todos.

"¿Por qué estás tan alegre?" termina preguntando Yukio mientras están desayunando.

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Meh, voy a crecer con el tiempo y es sólo una pulgada después de todo. No hay necesidad de hacer un gran alboroto".

Yukio sonríe e intercambia una mirada con Shirō, una que muestra que ambos están contentos con esto y Shirō se dirige a Izumi para recordarle que se supone que es un adulto.

Mientras Izumi se queja de que solo se estaba divirtiendo y de que Rin está de acuerdo con eso, nadie se da cuenta de la sonrisa casi malvada en la cara de Rin.

 _'Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo con eso... si quisiera, podría_ _pisotearlos_ _a todos ustedes'._ Rin piensa alegremente en su nueva Carta e incluso se ríe un poco ante la idea de pisotear a Izumi en particular. Realmente tiende a molestar a Rin y un día sufrirá por ello.

Yukio le da a su hermano una mirada extraña por esa rara y disimulada risa jovial, pero se encoge de hombros. Es solo Rin siendo Rin otra vez.

Y así continúa su vida diaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: El siguiente capítulo es bastante interesante... (Ademas de largo) digamos que Rin se topa con una Carta que es pariente de Change (no pertenece al anime/manga Sakura CardCaptor como tal, al igual que Heal y otras que hemos visto aquí como Memory, es una Carta creada por la Sakura de esta historia, posterior a capturar y cambiar las cartas Clow) y con eso se dice mucho... en fin, si alguien aquí se vio Ranma 1/2 tal vez pueda hacerse una idea de lo que hace esta Carta XD.
> 
> Capítulos restantes: 9
> 
> Cartas restantes: 10
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	35. Chapter 35

Hay algo que todos deberían saber sobre correr a través del bosque. Eso es, no es tan fácil como las películas lo hacen parecer. A pesar de lo que muestra la ficción popular, el bosque está lleno de tantos escombros y sombras que correr a través de él es algo arriesgado que puede hacerte daño.

Es por eso que Rin está utilizando a Fly para perseguir la Carta en este bosque, ya que flotar sobre el suelo hace que sea mucho más fácil esquivar y evitar demasiadas cosas golpeándolo en la cara o tropezar y lastimarse.

El destello de color rosa que es su objetivo lo impulsa a volar más rápido, lanzándose sobre el objetivo. Al aterrizar en el suelo, Rin descarta a Fly para llamar otra Carta.

"¡Viento, sé una cadena vinculante! ¡Windy!" grita Rin, enviando a Windy tras la forma rosa de la Carta de la semana. Mientras ella maneja eso, Rin vuelve a llamar a Fly y persigue personalmente la Carta.

Kero interviene en ese momento, después de haber estado esperando el momento adecuado y emite una chispa de fuego para hacer entrar en pánico a la Carta y enviarla directamente a los brazos de Rin.

"¡Te tengo!" Declara Rin, luchando con la criatura parecida a un hurón rosado que es esta Carta. A punto de entregárselo a Windy para mantenerlo contenido, Rin deja escapar un grito cuando la Carta lo muerde.

"¡Mala Carta!" Declara Rin, entregándole la criatura a Windy para que la sostenga mientras saca el báculo. "Switch, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Un remolino de luz hace a Switch volver a su forma de Carta. Rin sonríe ante eso. "Gracias, Windy" dice cortésmente, obteniendo una sonrisa de ella antes de que vuelva a su forma de Carta.

"¡Buen trabajo, Rin!" Declara Kero, volando hacia Rin. "Lograste atraparlo... sin..." Kero se calla y mira a Rin con la boca abierta. Entonces él golpea sus patas sobre su cara. "Por supuesto... olvide que nunca va bien".

Rin parpadea hacia Kero. "¿Qué pasa Kero?"

"Mira hacia abajo". El peluche volador gruñe.

Rin lo hace. Y se queda boquiabierto ante lo que ve.

"¡¿Qu-qué es esto?!" Él exige.

¿O debería ser _ella?_ _Porque Rin está_ considerando los pechos que puede ver y como estos demuestran ser definitivamente reales y pertenecen a un ella...

Hay un silencio aturdido en el bosque por un largo momento.

"¡¿Qué... qué acaba de pasar?! ¡Esto no puede ser real!" Rin toca de nuevo sus pechos y gime. Un pensamiento hace que se agache y palme su entrepierna. "¿Qué...? nnnn... ¡Kero!"

"Aaaa..." Kero hace una mueca. "¿Te mordió Switch por casualidad?"

Rin toma un profundo trago de aire y asiente.

"¿Dónde?" Kero pregunta en voz baja.

Rin extiende su mano y Kero flota para mirarla. En el dedo anular, ahora hay lo que parece ser un tatuaje de un anillo, uno elegante y con una forma extrañamente fluida. Kero hace una mueca.

"Está bien... Probablemente debería haberte dicho algo más que simplemente decir que Switch es pariente de Change". Kero mira a Rin y pone una expresión compasiva en su rostro. "Será mejor que te sientes".

Rin asiente y mira alrededor en busca de un asiento, antes de finalmente asentarse en una roca musgosa. "Entonces... ¿qué está pasando?"

"Primero que todo... Switch fue hecho para una emergencia. Yo nunca, nunca te diré lo que sucedió allí". Kero se estremece. "Odio siquiera pensar en ello. De todos modos, Switch está hecho para hacer un cosa y solo una cosa; cambia tu destino. Para ser más precisos, cambia tu cuerpo a lo que sería si nacieras del sexo opuesto".

Rin tiene un momento en el que quiere hiperventilar, pero en lugar de eso, se pellizca la mejilla. "Está bien... así que solo necesito usar a Switch y..."

"Me temo que eso no funcionará". Kero se estremece ante la mirada que Rin le da por eso. "¡Hablo en serio! Switch es una Carta demasiado poderosa. Tienes que esperar setenta y dos horas antes de que puedas regresar".

Rin frunce el ceño ante eso, mentalmente haciendo cálculos. "Eso es... pero, eso es tres días. Kero no puedo... oh no..." Rin se cubre la cara con una mano. "Está bien... ¿alguna Carta que me ayude a esconderlo?"

"Uh... Ah, no lo creo..." admite Kero, colocándose al lado de Rin cuando se ve como si estuviera a segundos de una crisis.

"¿Por qué no? Um... Mask podría funcionar ¿verdad? Solo debo asegurarme de verme como un chico durante los tres días..." Rin va por su funda, solo para ser detenido por la pata de Kero.

"Mask se cae fácilmente, ¿recuerdas? Además, no puedes comer con ella". Kero señala.

Rin se desinfla ante esa lógica y luego se anima con otra idea. "¿Qué pasa con... Illusion? ¡Simplemente debo evitar que alguien me toque durante eso!"

"Desafortunadamente, Illusion es demasiado impredecible. Incluso si le dijeras que te haga lucir normal ante los demás, ¿sabes qué creen que luce normal en ti?" Kero responde, haciendo que Rin se vuelva a marchitar.

"Entonces... ¿cómo me escondo?" Pregunta Rin, mirando sus pechos. Ella tiene la sensación de que son demasiado grandes para su edad, de una manera extraña.

"Tendrá que ser mundano". Kero concluye con un suspiro. "Eso no va a ser fácil, pero la única cosa que funcionará es eso. Y tienes a Memory para los errores".

Rin asiente lentamente, mirando sus manos. Entonces ella mira hacia arriba. "Entonces... ¿cómo oculto que soy una niña?" en ese momento Rin deja escapar una risa sin aliento. "Esta es una situación tan extraña... ¿cómo voy a manejar esto?"

"Con un montón de trabajo." Kero acaricia su mano confortablemente. "Pero estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo. Simplemente va a ser duro".

"Sí... me alegro que mañana... o mejor dicho hoy..." Rin mira su reloj y se estremece al hacerlo. "Vaya, es muy tarde... de todos modos, mañana es domingo. Tengo un día antes de la..."Rin traga. "...escuela."

Kero se estremece. "¿No puedes quedarte en casa enfermo?"

"Nunca he estado enfermo, por lo que sabrán que algo está pasando". Rin suspira y finalmente se pone de pie. "Está bien, Kero, ¿sabes algo sobre como esconder esto?"

"Lo suficiente como para hacerlo." Kero hace una mueca al recordar, después vuela para acomodarse en el hombro de Rin. "Vamos a tener que ir de compras primero".

"Oh, hombre..." Rin gime y se pregunta a dónde puede ir. Entonces recuerda algo. "El centro comercial... aparte de las tiendas de comestibles apenas hemos estado allí y solo para cosas especiales. Puedo ir allí con algunos cupones y encontrar algo para esconder estas y otras cosas".

"Ese es el espíritu" dice Kero alegremente. "Vamos a ser capaces de manejar esto, ya verás".

Rin le da una pequeña sonrisa, luego llama a Fly. "Pero primero tengo que irme a casa... mierda, espero poder esconder esta mierda por un tiempo al menos..." murmura Rin para sí misma, levantándose del suelo y lanzándose al cielo. Ella se mueve un poco sobre el báculo, no está acostumbrada a sentarse aquí así.

_'Y hay mucho más por venir...'_ Rin gime al pensarlo. _'Tres días... ¿puedo sobrevivir a eso?'_

**Capítulo 35: Días de Chica**

El domingo hizo que Yukio se despertara con la mayor sorpresa con la que había tenido que lidiar. Una nota de Rin para él, acerca de cómo su hermano tuvo que levantarse temprano y salir corriendo para una oferta especial en una tienda o algo así. La desordenada escritura de Rin no ayuda mucho, además de lo vago que es.

Yukio suspira ante eso y vaga escaleras abajo con la nota en la mano.

"¡Aaah, buenos días, Yukio!" Shirō lo saluda alegremente, asintiendo con la cabeza a la nota en su mano mientras agrega "Veo que te enteraste de lo de tu hermano".

"Sí... ¿te dijo algo?" Yukio pregunta, aceptando unas tostadas de un plato ofrecido.

"Nah. Salió muy rápido." Shirō tiene una mirada divertida en su rostro y Yukio se pregunta si Shirō tiene una buena idea de por qué Rin se fue. Eso explicaría por qué no está preocupado en absoluto.

Yukio lo descarta a favor de desayunar. Nada tan elegante como lo normal en un domingo, pero nuevamente, el cocinero normal está _comprando,_ _de_ todas las cosas.

_'De compras... cierto..._ _Nii_ _-san mejor que no te metas en problemas...'_ Yukio suspira y extiende un poco de mantequilla en su tostada antes de morderla.

Si Rin supiera lo que Yukio estaba pensando en este momento, se habría quejado de que no _se mete_ en problemas, los problemas solo tienden a _encontrarl_ _a_.

Tal como está, Rin es ignorante de eso y está ocupada mirando a través de unos bastidores de sostenes en busca de un cierto tipo que Kero afirma que puede ayudar.

"Ahí está." Kero le susurra a Rin, golpeando su mejilla para hacerla girar y mirar el sostén. La etiqueta lo reclama como un sostén supresor -lo opuesto a un push-up- y declara que reducirá el tamaño del sostén de Rin en una taza.

"¿Esto me quedará bien?" Se pregunta Rin, mirando el tamaño. _'No soy una copa C, ¿verdad?'_

"Está en el rango correcto". Kero se detiene cuando Rin lo mira fijamente. "Oh, déjame en paz. Pasé mucho tiempo no con una, sino con _varias_ chicas en la pubertad. Aprendí estas cosas como resultado".

Rin suspira y se dirige a un probador cercano para verificar si le queda bien.

Hablando de ajustarse a ella, Rin está súper agradecida de que con solo unos ajustes mínimos, un atuendo viejo que encontró anoche en el almacén que se acopla a ella sorprendentemente bien. Y la mayoría de los ajustes se hicieron para que no se viera tan anticuado y por lo tanto, llamara la atención.

Rin se desliza en el probador y vacila en desabotonarse la camisa, mirando a Kero. Kero resopla, pero se da la vuelta, murmurando para sí mismo como definitivamente no está interesado en este tipo de cosas, _muchas_ gracias.

Rin sonríe cuando la complace a pesar de sus protestas y se encoge de hombros sacándose la camisa. Tarda mucho tiempo en descifrar el sostén, Rin lo maldice mientras intenta averiguar la forma correcta de ponérselo.

"Cámbialo de lado" sugiere Kero, mirando hacia atrás una vez para hacer un balance de la situación. "Puedes engancharlo al frente y luego girarlo para ponerte las correas".

Rin parpadea y luego sigue las instrucciones de Kero, suspirando aliviada al ver cómo finalmente funciona. Por no hablar que el sostén es de su talla. Después de quitárselo y ponerse de nuevo su camisa, Rin asoma la cabeza fuera y después de mirar rápidamente, se dirige a la caja con el sostén.

"Um... disculpe..." La cajera, una chica adolescente de aspecto bastante aburrido, mira a Rin.

"Oh... ¿Necesitas algo?" Ella se ve preocupada por Rin.

Ella se sonroja. "Um... no, solo me... me gustaría comprar esto..." Vacilante, Rin pone el sostén sobre la mesa, junto con uno de los cupones que trajo para hacerlo más barato.

La cajera parece preocupada. "¿No deberías estar haciendo esto con tu madre?"

Rin mira hacia abajo. "... No tengo una madre".

Debido a que esta mirando hacia abajo, Rin no ve la simpatía que cruza la cara de la cajera. O la determinación que viene a continuación.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si te ayudo a elegir un poco más?" Rin mira hacia arriba, con pánico en su cara, pero la cajera continúa alegremente. "No puedes sobrevivir con solo un sostén. Además, tenemos una venta de dos por uno y..." Recoge el cupón que Rin le ofreció y levanta las cejas. "Este cupón es válido incluso con eso".

"Pero um..." Rin no tiene muchas posibilidades de protestar cuando la cajera la agarra del brazo y comienza a arrastrarla.

"Sin peros. Debe ser tu primera vez ¿uh? Bueno, tengo que hacerla especial. ¡Y también de encaje!" Declara con alegría. "Mi nombre es Nakuru, ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

"Rin". Ella suelta sin pensar y por una vez, bendice lo _femenino que_ suena su nombre, ya que ni siquiera hace que Nakuru parpadee, en vez de eso, ella dice felizmente "¡Encantada de conocerte!" Y luego continúa arrastrando a Rin, diciendo que puede llamarla "Naku-neechan" si quiere.

Escondiéndose en el bolso de Rin, Kero se cubre la cara con sus patas, sin estar seguro de sí debería reír o gemir ante este desarrollo. _'¿Es esto suerte o no?'_ Se pregunta, mientras Rin sigue siendo arrastrada hacia la parte de los encajes de la tienda llena de ropa interior.

* * *

Rin termina saliendo de la tienda no solo con prendas de encaje inservibles para la parte superior e inferior, sino con algunos otros artículos de ropa.

Nakuru era como una tormenta, una tormenta viviente en forma de una mujer demasiado alegre y ella arrastró rápidamente a Rin hacia ella. Rin terminó diciendo probablemente demasiado sobre sí misma, aunque mantuvo las respuestas a las preguntas de Nakuru lo más vagas posible.

Rin no mintió, pero ella definitivamente no lo explicó todo. Ciertamente, ella es, actualmente, la única chica en su hogar, huérfana y solo conoció brevemente a su madre. Sin mencionar que viviendo solo con hombres, no hay nadie en quien confiar para comprar cosas de chicas, aunque no por las razones que piensa Nakuru, considerando que murmura algo sobre hombres inútiles y cobardes.

Nakuru también le dio sus compras a mitad de precio y le explicó cómo el centro comercial tiene una opción de "cliente caritativo". Rin, quien obviamente no puede pagar todo lo que ella necesita, está bajo eso incluso con su cupón. El dinero que ella habría pagado sera pagado por uno de los donantes al fondo.

"¡Ahora, no te olvides de ir a preguntar por Sumiko-san! ¡Dile que Nakuru te envió y ella lo entenderá!" Nakuru le grita, Rin le devuelve la despedida con una sonrisa tensa.

A continuación, Rin se retira. Ella necesita ir a la farmacia, pero francamente, ahora está aterrorizada de ir allí. Pero honestamente, no quiere decepcionar a Nakuru, así que se resigna y al entrar, pregunta por Sumiko.

Sumiko es una señora mayor y cuando escucha el nombre de Nakuru, obviamente lo entiende completamente. Lo que significa que Rin termina aprendiendo demasiado sobre la higiene femenina, al igual que comprando un montón de cosas que está bastante segura de que no necesitará.

"Realmente no necesito esto, ¿verdad?" Rin sisea a Kero, frunciendo el ceño a las toallitas en su cesta.

Kero se ríe. "No. Tendrías que estar en forma de chica durante un mes antes de que se convierta en una opción".

Rin exhala un suspiro de alivio ante eso. "Pero, ¿qué hago con todo esto?" Rin se pregunta, asustándose ligeramente ante la idea de que algo de esto fuera encontrado por uno de los monjes o peor aún, por Yukio.

"Hmmm... pensaré en ello. De todos modos, no te olvides del sarashi **(1)** ".

Rin asiente y logra agarrar el sarashi que necesita antes de que la arrastren a otra sección.

"Ahora, esto es algo muy importante para todas las chicas". Sumiko comienza, Rin mirando medio asombrada y medio horrorizada el pasillo del maquillaje. "Y así asegurarte de que te sientes bonita. Es la mejor confianza que una dama puede tener".

Rin termina obteniendo una charla sobre todas las opciones y técnicas de maquillaje y extrañamente, lo encuentra agradable. Hay un elemento artístico en ello y bueno... Rin nunca ha sido considerada realmente _atractiva_ antes, así que incluso si es como una niña, tiene que admitir que es bastante encantador. Rin en realidad archiva las técnicas y consejos, acepta los folletos de instrucciones de Sumiko y se pregunta por qué los chicos no pueden hacerlo también. Si se le permitiera usar el corrector en Yukio, no se preocuparía tanto por sus lunares y su acné.

Rin dibuja la línea frente a los productos para el acné, lo que llama la atención de Sumiko. "¿Por qué no quieres ninguno?"

Rin se detiene, luego hace un gesto hacia su cara. "Echa un vistazo."

Sumiko mira la cara de Rin y jadea. "Tu piel... ¿no tienes acné?"

Rin se encoge de hombros. "No preguntes por qué, pero... quiero decir, mi hermano tiene, pero yo no". Rin nunca ha considerado realmente el por qué, excepto en lo que respecta a sentirse extrañamente _culpable a_ medida que pasan los años y Yukio se vuelve cada vez más y más quisquilloso con sus propias manchas.

"Eso es muy curioso". Sumiko deja de lado los suministros para el acné y luego suspira dramáticamente. "Estoy celosa, de verdad lo estoy. Eso es algo de lo que no tienes que preocuparte".

Rin le da una sonrisa temblorosa ante eso, mientras Sumiko pasa a hablar sobre el esmalte de uñas y cómo aplicarlo de la manera más limpia posible.

Kero observa mientras Rin es absorbido por la conversación y se ríe un poco. Pero, mirando todos los colores bonitos, Kero no culpa a Rin. De hecho, él no cree que sea algo malo en lo que interesarse.

* * *

Después de todas esas compras, Rin finalmente es libre. Definitivamente está feliz con los descuentos, pero existe el problema de que la mayoría de estas cosas no se utilizarán.

"Entonces... ¿qué hago con esto?" Rin pregunta en voz baja mientras regresa en tren.

"Ah, no lo sé", admite Kero. "Escóndelas por ahora. La ropa puede ir en el almacén ¿verdad?"

Rin muerde su labio con preocupación, considerando eso. "Sí... todavía están esas cajas con ropa de niña..." Rin se pregunta brevemente de dónde vienen, luego recuerda cómo el monasterio recibe donaciones a veces para campañas de caridad y subastas en las que participan.

El tren finalmente se detiene y Rin empuja junto al resto. Al salir de la estación de tren, ella se estremece. En la mañana, debido a que había sido muy temprano, había sido muy fácil deslizarse en un baño público y cambiarse a la ropa de niña para estar "disfrazada" durante sus compras. Pero ahora está increíblemente lleno y Rin está preocupada de si podrá deslizarse hacia el lado de los chicos en su condición actual.

Kero nota la preocupación de Rin y después de un momento, se da cuenta de por qué. "Déjame ver..." Kero se asoma hacia afuera y se le ocurre una idea. "Encuentra un lugar donde puedas hacer magia".

Rin mira a Kero, pero hace lo que le dice, pasando por delante de unos asalariados que descansan y un grupo de mujeres que caminan juntas y se ríen, dirigiéndose a un pequeño callejón. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor revela que Rin es la única aquí y después de agacharse detrás de un poco de basura para ocultar la luz, Rin rápidamente saca su báculo.

"Entonces, ¿qué hago...?" Rin le pregunta a Kero.

"En esta situación, Mask podría funcionar". Comienza Kero. "Dado que es sólo temporal".

Rin parpadea y sonríe. "Cierto. Mask... Tengo que verme como el yo normal, el yo masculino". Hay un suave destello de luz y luego Mask está en la mano de Rin. Dándole a la Carta una mirada aguda, Rin se la pone con cuidado. Ajustándola en su cara, Rin se vuelve hacia Kero. "¿Cómo me veo?"

"Como tu yo habitual." Kero sonríe y revolotea sobre el hombro de Rin. "Ahora, vamos a cambiarte y ver qué podemos hacer para ocultar tú condición en este momento".

* * *

Rin se balancea y retuerce la parte superior de su cuerpo por un momento, deteniéndose en la calle. "Esto se siente raro... también pica... oi, ¿realmente necesito tanto el sujetador como el sarashi?" Rin se gira hacia Kero.

Gracias a que el monasterio estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del centro de la ciudad y el que este en su mayoría en una comunidad es una ayuda, además, ya que hay pocas tiendas familiares en el vecindario, Rin es la única en la calle en este momento, aparte de Kero quien aún se esconde encima de Rin, por si acaso.

"Sí... desafortunadamente, tus pechos son demasiado grandes para esconderlos solo con el sarashi. No a menos que quieras sufrir mucho dolor" explica Kero.

Rin se queja de eso, rascándose la picazón. "¿Cómo las chicas logran manejar esto?"

"Sólo pica cuando es nuevo". Kero suspira. "Y deja eso, haz tu mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo".

"Me preocupa más que vean las correas..." murmura Rin mientras se agacha para recoger sus bolsas de nuevo. Todas las "cosas femeninas" están escondidas en las bolsas junto con las compras de cosas más normales que Rin obtuvo como tapadera. Con solo un poco de trabajo, Rin debería poder ocultar lo que obtuvo exactamente del centro comercial.

Y por consiguiente, el repentino cambio de sexo.

_'Aunque realmente no me siento... raro en este cuerpo...'_ Rin reflexiona sobre esto mientras se dirige hacia el monasterio. _'Kero dijo algo sobre cambiar tu destino... ¿es por eso que no me siento mal en este cuerpo?'_

Rin lo descarta, le duele la cabeza solo de pensarlo y en su lugar abre la puerta del monasterio después de hacer un poco de malabares con sus bolsas. "Estoy en casa."

"Aaah... ¡Rin!" Nagatomo asoma la cabeza para mirar a Rin mientras ella deja sus bolsas y se quita los zapatos. "Estuviste fuera mucho tiempo. Ya ha pasado la hora del almuerzo".

El estómago de Rin gruñe ante eso y ella se sonroja. "Uh, sí... sucedieron cosas... discúlpame, voy a guardar esto primero".

Nagatomo observa mientras Rin se apresura escaleras arriba con las bolsas en la mano, pero no la sigue. Rin exhala un suspiro de alivio y entra en su habitación...

Solo para maldecir mentalmente y casi tropezar cuando Yukio levanta la vista de su escritorio y la ve. "Nii-san... ¿dónde estabas?"

"De compras." Rin frunce el ceño, tratando de ocultar cuánto la asustó Yukio. Mirando a su alrededor, camina hacia su lado de la habitación.

"Sí, puedo ver eso..." Yukio observa todas las bolsas de Rin. "¿Qué compraste?"

Rin se contrae, entonces, después de un momento, va por una de las bolsas y saca una de las cosas que compró mitad como tapadera y la otra mitad porque realmente quería comprarlo.

Yukio lo agarra y lo mira. Suspira, ya que es un nuevo kit de costura. "Nii-san..."

"¿Qué? Este es bueno para las cintas y esas cosas... pequeñas cosas ". Rin se encoge de hombros y hace un ademán de sacar algunos de los otros suministros. "Me gustó hacer las cintas para Sekki-san así que..."

Yukio suspira. "Y tuviste que ir allí por la oferta, ¿eh?"

"Era una oferta muy buena. Cuanto más rápido llegara, mejor." Rin evita mirar a Yukio, sabiendo que es una media mentira. Pero Yukio no la cuestiona y en cambio, cambia de tema a cuando fue la última vez que Rin comió.

Rin tiene que admitir vergonzosamente que no ha comido nada desde su muy temprano desayuno, lo que hace a Yukio suspirar y agarrárla, arrastrándola escaleras abajo para finalmente comer algo.

Rin se queja, pero es principalmente como fachada, ya que está contenta de alejar a Yukio de sus bolsas. Mirando hacia atrás, ve a Kero aparecer y sonreírle, haciendo un gesto hacia las bolsas.

Eso pone una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que sabe que Kero hará todo lo posible por mover los suministros más... comprometedores lejos y fuera de la vista.

_'Gracias Kero'._ Piensa en silencio, entonces le permite a Yukio arrastrarla por completo. Ella _tiene_ hambre después de todo.

* * *

De alguna manera, Rin logra sobrevivir el resto del día sin ser atrapada. Ella medio piensa que es porque nadie va a pensar siquiera que tal cambio es posible, mucho menos que le ocurra a Rin. Eso significa que cualquier cosa extraña puede ser descartada como una confusión o algo así.

_'Al menos eso es lo que espero'._ _Piensa_ Rin mientras se hunde en la bañera. Ella hizo un punto en esperar hasta que Yukio terminara su baño para tener el suyo. Después de todo, solo Yukio podría entrar y tomar un baño con Rin y por consiguiente estropearlo todo.

Rin se sonroja un poco cuando sus pechos se menean ligeramente en el agua, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y sintiéndose algo incómoda. Son bastante incómodos para alguien que definitivamente no está acostumbrado a ellos y Rin está vagamente horrorizada por las extrañas sensaciones que tiene en los momentos en que los toca.

_'Demasiado sensibles...'_ Rin se estremece y vuelve a moverse, recordando una vez más y con crudeza su condición. Ella se sonroja al recordar lo informativa que fue Sumiko, de hecho, en cierto punto se deslizo hacia lo que se describe mejor como La Charla para chicas...

_'Y aquí pensé que la charla de_ _Oyaji_ _fue mala...'_ Rin se hunde para ocultar su cara ardiente en el agua. Si hay algo que no le gusta de ser una niña, es lo confuso que son las cosas ahora. Se podría decir que los chicos son más directos.

_'O tal vez estoy demasiado acostumbrada a ser un chico'._ Rin suspira y finalmente sale del baño. Ya que es la última del día, drena el agua antes de limpiar la bañera rápidamente.

Cambiándose a su pijama, intencionadamente suelto para ayudar a ocultar sus pechos, ya que atarlos por la noche, es un no-no, según Kero. Rin se dirige a su habitación y espera que incluso con la escuela, mañana sea tan "fácil" como hoy.

* * *

Por la mañana, las cosas ciertamente comienzan increíblemente tranquilas. Rin no tiene problemas para escabullirse para ponerse el sostén y el sarashi para ocultar su pecho y con solo unos pequeños ajustes, ciertamente se ve en parte como su yo normal.

El desayuno es su trabajo esta mañana junto con Nagatomo y ella elige uno con un sabor más "dulce" y estrena las bayas y los panqueques de primavera para todos. Nada difícil de lograr para ella y definitivamente apreciado por todos.

Con la fruta y los panqueques aún frescos en su mente, Rin se dirige alegremente a la escuela. Su buen humor es observado por Yukio, pero él no comenta. Está feliz de tener a Rin aparentemente deseando ir a la escuela.

Por supuesto, Rin debería haberse dado cuenta de que las cosas nunca van bien...

* * *

Rin se congela, mirando a la nada en completo horror. Si no fuera por el hecho de que la mayoría de la clase prefiere fingir que "el demonio" no existe, Rin habría tenido a mucha gente mirándola con confusión.

Tal como está, Rin está ocupada maldiciendo su mala suerte. Por supuesto, la clase de gimnasia es hoy y no solo eso, sino que es por la mañana en vez de por la tarde. No hay tiempo para prepararse y meterse de cabeza dentro de _quehacerquehacer_ en lo que respecta a cambiarse.

Unos segundos más tarde, Rin huye, ignorando los gritos de conmoción y confusión, alejándose de la clase y el gimnasio lo más rápido posible.

Ella no dejó de correr ni siquiera cuando llegó a la puerta trasera, la atravesó y corrió por todos los campos deportivos, confundiendo a los estudiantes, hasta que llegó a un viejo cobertizo en la parte de atrás. Ella se ralentiza solo un poco entonces, agarra la cerradura de la puerta y la rompe, luego se sumerge dentro. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con un golpe, Rin colapsa en el suelo y se agacha.

Y grita.

* * *

Eiji no sabía realmente lo que esperaba cuando siguió el rastro de información a un viejo cobertizo de almacenamiento en el que aparentemente se encontraba Okumura Rin.

Pero ver a Yukio afuera e intentando - sin suerte- convencer a su hermano para que saliera, no lo era.

"¿Okumura-kun?" La voz de Eiji es suave pero Yukio salta de todos modos.

Yukio parece avergonzado, ajustándose las gafas mientras se da la vuelta para enfrentarlo. "Abe-kun".

Eiji mira el cobertizo y luego inclina la cabeza. Yukio entiende su mensaje y lo sigue a una distancia apartada del cobertizo, fuera del alcance auditivo de Rin.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta Eiji.

Yukio mira con suspicacia a Eiji por un momento y luego aparentemente ve algo que lo hace relajarse un poco. "No estoy seguro. Creo que... creo que Nii-san acaba de tener un ataque de pánico".

Lo que, honestamente, coincide con lo que Eiji teorizó, pero no tiene ningún sentido. No hay ninguna razón en particular por la que la clase de educación física cause que Rin enloquezca. Honestamente, parece disfrutarla, siendo una de las pocas clases en las que no tiene problemas para sobresalir.

_'Aunque a veces rompe el equipo...'_ Eiji reflexiona, considerando un incidente en particular relacionado con un equipo de pesas que rápidamente se supo por toda la escuela, cuando el pobre deportista que tenía el equipo al lado de Rin consiguió un asiento de primera fila de él pulverizándolo accidentalmente.

"¿No estás teniendo suerte?" Pregunta Eiji.

Yukio entiende inmediatamente y parece resignado. "Sí. Nii-san también bloqueó la puerta. Creo... creo que está más avergonzado en este momento que histérico, pero..." Yukio se encoge de hombros.

Eiji lo considera y luego asiente bruscamente. "Lo intentaré. Deberías regresar antes de que la clase comience de nuevo."

Yukio mira a Eiji por un largo momento, Eiji se pone nervioso cuanto más se alarga. Un destello de pensamiento le recuerda que son hermanos y _gemelos_ en eso y que cualquiera que piense que Yukio es inofensivo en comparación con su hermano, necesita que le revisen la cabeza.

Yukio asiente lentamente. "De acuerdo. Gracias."

Eiji lo mira irse y luego deja escapar un aliento explosivo. Y se gira hacia el cobertizo, con la mente girando mientras considera cómo sacar a Rin de allí sin empeorar las cosas.

* * *

Rin está actualmente agazapada en el suelo, sintiéndose horrible y culpable en varias cantidades. Detrás de ella, la puerta del cobertizo ha sido bloqueada por cualquier cosa que pudiera conseguir para bloquear a su hermano y a los demás que intentaron sacarla.

_'Maldición, maldita sea, eso no fue...'_ Rin presiona sus manos sobre sus ojos. El ataque de pánico que tuvo fue completamente innecesario, considerando que podría haberse escapado a un baño o algo para cambiarse. Pero de alguna manera, la idea de estar en el gimnasio la asustó.

_'Tal vez sean los uniformes...'_ Rin piensa de nuevo y ahora que no está distraída por los demás, recuerda conscientemente lo delgados que son los uniformes de gimnasia, considerando las cosas. Su sarashi y su sostén tienen la posibilidad de ser notados y _luego, ¿qué_? Memory podría no ser suficiente...

Rin se marchita de nuevo al recordar lo dura que fue con Yukio pero, pero... bueno, entre todas las Cartas, ser separada de su hermano en la escuela y todas las otras cosas estresantes por las que está pasando, incluyendo ser una chica actualmente, tal vez tiene razones para ser dura.

Un golpe en la puerta la hace levantar ligeramente la cabeza.

"¿Okumura-kun?"

Rin parpadea y se retuerce. "¿Eiji?" Su voz se resquebraja y se estremece.

Hay un largo momento de silencio, entonces Eiji habla de nuevo. "Okumura-kun, ¿estás bien?"

Rin traga. No, ella no está bien, pero no puede decirle eso.

Se oye un suspiro. "Envié a tu hermano de vuelta a clase. Y cobre un favor para que alguien cubra mi ausencia en clase. No tengo más que tiempo para escuchar."

"... ¿Cuánto costará?" Pregunta Rin, moviéndose ligeramente.

"Nada."

Rin levanta más la cabeza ante eso, desenroscándose de su bola. "¿Nada?"

"Sí". Eiji parece vacilante y por un momento casi ¿ _asustado_ tal vez? "Parece que necesitas a alguien externo a todo para que te escuche".

Rin se queda mirando el suelo del cobertizo. Está cubierto de polvo y es muy incómodo para sentarse ahora que está prestando atención. Rin suspira y se establece en una posición más cómoda.

"Todo parece estar acumulándose". Rin arrastra su mano por el polvo, haciendo un patrón abstracto. "Yukio y yo parecemos estar cada vez más lejos, mi clase está aterrorizada de mí y estoy... haciendo cosas de las que no puedo alejarme, pero a veces es demasiado. Y luego, esta mierda pasa el fin de semana y ahora tengo una _condición_ con la cual lidiar". Rin hace una mueca al referirse a su repentino cambio de género como una mera condición.

"Eso suena mal." Rin puede escuchar el sonido de la hierba crujiendo y escucha cuando Eiji se sienta afuera de la puerta. "¿Es mala la condición?"

"¿No? Solo... incomoda." Rin se estremece de nuevo. "Debería haber terminado para el miércoles. Pero simplemente... no puedo hacer gimnasia y probablemente me asusté demasiado ya que... "

"Fue lanzado muy rápido." Eiji murmura. "Bueno, normalmente gimnasia es por la tarde en cuanto a la programación. ¿Crees que lo habrías hecho mejor si tuvieras tiempo para prepararte?"

"Sí. Hubiera simplemente... evitado la clase." Rin se encoge de hombros, sintiéndose incómoda otra vez. Su sostén vuelve a picar y se detiene para rascarse. "Es... no es cómodo".

Eiji no dice nada por mucho tiempo. Y entonces,

"Okumura-kun... Rin-kun, eres mejor de lo que crees. Te lo aseguro. Y la distancia que sientes... no es inusual que los gemelos pasen por eso. Con el tiempo, la distancia volverá a reducirse, pero en este momento ambos necesitan extender sus alas".

"¿Extender nuestras alas?" Pregunta Rin, inclinando su cabeza ante el pensamiento.

"No puedes solo confiar en tu hermano y él tampoco debería confiar siempre en ti. Eso no significa que no debas, pero deberías ser capaz de tener más vida que solo ser gemelos. Ambos son más que eso".

Rin mira hacia abajo, considerándolo. "Está sucediendo demasiado rápido".

"Tal vez." Eiji no dice nada por un tiempo, luego se ríe. "O tal vez es el momento adecuado para esto. Tal vez ambos necesiten algo de distancia para poder ver con claridad. Tal vez por lo que estás pasando Rin-kun, es parte de eso. Tal vez..."

"No existen las coincidencias..." dice Rin suavemente, recordando lo que le dijeron el año pasado. "... sólo lo inevitable".

"Eso suena casi fatalista pero... sí. No es coincidencia. Quizás casualidad, pero no una coincidencia." Eiji le asegura a Rin. "Vas a estar bien. Ahora .. ¿qué tal si al menos sales del cobertizo?"

Rin sonríe y se ríe, se ríe hasta que llora.

Y luego ella se para y trabaja para alejar la barricada de la puerta. Abre la puerta para estar cara a cara con Eiji e impulsivamente, abraza al tercer año.

"Gracias." Susurra en su oído, después se dirige hacia su clase. Incluso si ella se mete en problemas por llegar tarde, al menos estará en clase y avanzará.

Ella no se da cuenta de lo rojo que se pone Eiji por ese abrazo, de pie congelado y sintiéndose como una computadora que acaba de fallar.

* * *

Sin realmente registrarlo, Mizuki encuentra que su atención se dirige a Okumura Rin.

Cuando finalmente se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, ella quita su atención de él, solo para ser atraída nuevamente con un ceño fruncido.

Hay algo diferente con Rin hoy y no está completamente segura de qué es. Y no fue el hecho de que la clase de gimnasia se haya trasladado a la mañana lo que hizo que ella se diera cuenta. Algo sobre la forma en que Rin entró esta mañana le pareció extraño.

Dando golpecitos con los dedos sobre su escritorio, Mizuki reflexiona por adelantado el preguntarle a Rin.

Entonces ella lo descarta. _'Él no respondería. No para mí en absoluto'._ Mizuki sabe que su primera reunión fue muy mala y luego está el hecho de que Rin parece extrañamente distante con los demás. Incluso entre él y su hermano, parece que hay un muro en crecimiento, aunque Mizuki _jura_ que proviene de ambos lados.

"Umino-kun, ¿te importa leer a continuación?" Mizuki se sacude de sus pensamientos ante eso y después de un momento en el que tiene que orientarse, se para con el libro y comienza a leer el pasaje correcto.

* * *

Rin se ralentiza cuando ve a Yukio esperándola en la puerta después de la escuela. La habían retenido para hablar con su maestra, sobre cómo se saltó gimnasia y llegó tarde a la primera clase de la tarde.

Al ver a Yukio allí se forma una extraña sensación en su pecho. Ella está feliz y un poco molesta por eso. Feliz de que a Yukio le importe tanto como para quedarse y esperar, molesta porque quiere estar sola.

"Nii-san... ¿estás bien?" Yukio dirige su mirada hacia Rin y Rin no puede evitar sonreír. _Ahí está_ su hermanito preocupado al que ama.

"Sí, solo... ¿te importa ir a casa solo? Creo que voy a dar un paseo. Necesito algo de tiempo para enderezar mi cabeza". Rin se desplaza sobre sus pies nerviosamente ante eso, ajustando la correa de su bolso.

Yukio mira a Rin por un momento. Luego suspira. "Bueno. Solo... ¿mantente a salvo?"

"Estaré bien. Soy grande y fuerte." Rin le da a Yukio un golpe juguetón, Yukio se ríe de eso. "Dile a Oyaji que no se preocupe".

"Lo hare. Solo llega a casa a tiempo para la cena." Yukio se detiene por un momento, pareciendo querer agregar algo, entonces retrocede y se da la vuelta.

Una vez que Yukio está fuera de la vista, Rin se voltea para mirar hacia la escuela. Por un momento, considera hablar con Sekki como ella le ofreció, porque ya sabía de alguna manera el estado de Rin, muy probablemente gracias a Kero. Entonces, con una sonrisa triste, sale de la escuela y se dirige a la parte central de Southern Cross. Ella realmente necesita estar sola con sus pensamientos, o tan sola como uno puede estar en una ajetreada ciudad.

El área urbana en la que Rin termina está definitivamente ajetreada. Es alrededor de una zona comercial, con un montón de tiendas y lindas cafeterías alrededor. Rin disminuye la velocidad para mirar por las ventanas algunas veces, pero finalmente sigue adelante.

Dentro de su cabeza, Rin se pregunta exactamente qué significa ser mujer. Porque ¿honestamente? A excepción de su cuerpo, Rin no se siente diferente. Rin sigue siendo Rin, según ella, solo que con diferentes pronombres en mente.

_'Por supuesto, todavía uso pronombres masculinos cuando_ _hablo_ _..."_ Rin reflexiona sobre eso y recuerda su cambio a usar "ore" durante su último año de primaria. _'Pero eso es un hábito ¿verdad?'_

Rin no considera que el cómo hable cambie el hecho de que es, al menos en la actualidad, una mujer. Cada parte de ella es actualmente femenina, no solo su cuerpo. Ese tipo de cosas la hacen pensar.

Hay muchas otras cosas en las que podría estar pensando, cosas como su magia y los secretos que están construyendo lentamente un enorme muro entre ella y el resto de su familia, pero por el momento decide considerar cómo habría sido el crecer como una niña en la familia.

_'Bueno... técnicamente, si esto fuera permanente...'_ Rin se detiene para mirarse a sí misma en una ventana cercana. Sus ojos se fijan en su estructura facial y aunque no está segura, tiene la impresión de que las únicas diferencias son un ligero cambio en ese sentido. Su cuerpo se ve un poco más delgado también, pero tiene la misma altura y todo lo demás parece normal. _'Tendría que cambiar sus recuerdos con Memory. De todo el mundo, de hecho'._

Rin se pregunta cómo serían las cosas y se queda en blanco. Puede que sea una niña actualmente, pero nunca creció como tal, por lo que no tiene idea de cómo exactamente cambiaría eso las cosas. ¿Crecerían ella y su hermano en el monasterio con Rin siendo una niña? Rin no está del todo segura acerca de las reglas del monasterio sobre que las mujeres vivan allí. _Cree_ que no está permitido, ¿pero una niña podría ser una excepción?

Rin suspira y sigue adelante, dando un giro hacia un callejón mientras ella vuelve a acomodar el bolso sobre su hombro. Honestamente, le da un poco de dolor de cabeza. Especialmente cuando piensa en las cosas que aprendió de Nakuru y Sumiko, cosas de chicas, como algunos podrían llamarlo. Rin nunca pensó en las diferencias entre chicas y chicos antes, pero ahora se pregunta cuánto se autoimpone y cuánto es real.

_'Quiero decir... el cuerpo es razonable y definitivamente diferente'._ Rin lo considera y suspira al recordar lo incómoda que estuvo en el baño. Aunque ahora definitivamente es una niña, los cambios físicos fueron desconcertantes y le tomó mucho recordar lo que Sumiko dijo sobre la higiene y luego forzarse a sí misma para asegurarse de que estaba limpia por completo.

_'Pero no estoy segura sobre todo lo demás...'_ Rin patea una piedra que se encuentra en su camino y observa cómo se aleja hasta que choca contra una pared, convirtiéndose en polvo por la fuerza de la patada. Entonces frunce el ceño cuando empieza a escuchar el sonido de voces gritando y después de pensarlo un momento, se gira para seguir los sonidos. A medida que se acerca lo más que puede a allí, un ceño fruncido comienza a formarse en su rostro.

"¿Quieres irte? ¡Ja! ¡Qué jodida broma!" La voz burlona proveniente de allí hace que la piel de Rin se arrastre **(3)**. No de disgusto, aunque eso también está ahí, sino de _cólera_.

"Quiero algo mejor" responde otra voz, una más suave. Hay una corriente de miedo subyacente allí, pero no obstante, se mantiene firme. Sin retroceder. "Estoy fuera."

"Hehehe. No saldrás. Te quedarás. Si te vas, no será con todo intacto".

Rin dobla una esquina y ve la escena. En un lote baldío, frente a un edificio abandonado que luce como una tienda, Rin puede ver a la multitud de delincuentes. Hay unos diez de ellos, según lo que puede contar de un vistazo y todos están en un semicírculo. Excepto dos; Uno obviamente es el jefe, mientras que el segundo es quien lo enfrenta. El jefe tiene múltiples piercings en los oídos, además de uno en la nariz. El que está frente a él no parece tan intimidante, a excepción de su cabello plateado y por cómo está parado; Definitivamente tiene experiencia en peleas.

"No correré " dice con calma.

El jefe hace crujir sus nudillos y le sonríe con saña. "Muy bien. Espero que estés listo".

Cabello Plateado es agarrado por otros dos que lo sostienen, retirando sus brazos y manteniéndolo inmovilizado mientras el jefe se alinea para atacar.

Consigue tres golpes y va por un cuarto cuando su brazo es atrapado. Se congela ante eso y gira su cabeza para ver a Rin, quien ahora tiene su brazo tirado hacia atrás.

"¡Qué... ARGH!" Grita cuando Rin tira de él y presiona su brazo, rompiéndole el codo y luego dejándolo ir. Se estrella de rodillas, aullando de dolor.

El resto del grupo mira boquiabierto y atónitos a Rin, quien está parada allí y los mira. Ella no se da cuenta de lo aterradora que se ve cuando está allí de pie con una expresión seria y enojada en su rostro. Ni cómo se _ve_ exactamente entonces, con el sol como telón de fondo para su apariencia.

Los ojos de Cabello Plateado se ensanchan mientras la mira, sorprendido por su apariencia y sintiendo que su corazón da un rápido doble latido. _'_ _Woah_ _... ¿está brillando?'_

"No creo que se realice ninguna paliza hoy. A menos que sea la tuya." Rin anuncia casualmente, tomando una postura de lucha. No es una tosca como de costumbre; La razón por la que Rin permitió que el jefe consiguiera dar algunos golpes es porque activó su báculo y llamó a Fight. Actualmente se encuentra en una posición de lucha adecuada y con el báculo guardado en su bolso que cuidadosamente ha puesto a un lado por ahora, sus manos son libres de desatar algunos estilos de artes marciales.

Rin conoce las probabilidades, incluso con su fuerza mejorada y haciendo más bien "trampa", conseguirá que le pateen el culo o algo peor, tratando de salvar a un tipo que obviamente quiere probar algo que no sea un estilo de vida criminal.

"Eso es lo que piensas." Uno de los otros se burla y pronto Rin está retrocediendo ligeramente mientras la pandilla la rodea. Cabello Plateado esta mirando, todavía retenido por los dos que lo sujetan y por alguna razón, no duda de la extraña persona que apareció para salvarlo.

* * *

La pelea no va bien, incluso con la ayuda de Fight. Es imposible, no cuando Rin todavía es superada en número y comparada con los punks frente a ella, desarmada. Tuberías, bates y cadenas son sus principales armas a elección, pero al menos unos pocos también tienen cuchillos de algún tipo para amenazarla.

Rin muestra los dientes mientras ella derriba al idiota que se lanza demasiado cerca de ella, antes de patearlo e ir tras otro, esquiva el golpe de una tubería y luego la agarra y tira de ella para jalarlo hacia adelante y tirarlo por sobre su hombro hacia la cara de otro matón, derribándolos con fuerza.

El siguiente grupo es mucho más cauteloso, por lo que Rin utiliza más poder de Fight para combatirlos. Una pelea en grupo es muy diferente a una pelea uno a uno y es totalmente posible ganar contra probabilidades que están en contra tuya. Solo se necesita habilidad y mucha fuerza. Incluso un toque de suerte a veces.

_'Como el hecho de que todos son idiotas'._ Rin sonríe y luego deja escapar un doloroso silbido cuando uno logra golpearla con una tubería, enviándola tambaleándose hacia atrás y hacia los brazos de otro delincuente quien la agarra de los brazos y la sostiene lo suficiente como para que alguien la golpee en el estómago.

Rin se dobla ante eso, entonces se las arregla para deslizar su mano para pellizcar a su captor bajo el brazo con fuerza, sintiendo que la carne se desgarra y la sangre se desliza a través de sus dedos cuando él grita y la deja ir con gran dolor.

A continuación, Rin le pega con el codo y se gira para forzar la palma de su mano contra su cara, lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle la nariz y derramar más sangre. Él se derrumba en el suelo y Rin se gira lo suficientemente rápido como para atrapar al siguiente atacante con su mano mientras levantaba el brazo con un bate en la mano. Rin lo patea, enviándolo de regreso hacia otro con fuerza.

Y ahí es cuando alguien la ataca desde el lado, Rin lo esquiva solo lo suficiente como para que le corte el brazo. Ella termina mordiéndose el labio para sofocar el grito de dolor que quiere salir y está a punto de girarse para enfrentarlo cuando otro la ataca desde el frente y le corta la camisa.

El sarashi bloquea el golpe lo suficiente, pero tanto su camisa como las ataduras se rompen, haciendo que sus pechos - tan pequeños como lo son debajo del sostén supresor - aparezcan. Hay un poco de asombro por parte del chico que rompió su camisa al verla, dándole el tiempo suficiente para darle un puñetazo en la barbilla y dejarlo caer al suelo con una patada en las piernas, tirándose al suelo al mismo tiempo para esquivar otro ataque

Rin se levanta después de eso y se enfrenta a los delincuentes restantes, lo que incluye a Cabello Plateado y los dos que aún lo retienen. Ellos están mirándola sorprendidos, sus ojos no en su cara, sino en su pecho. Rin lo encuentra muy molesto.

"¡Oi!" Grita, golpeando su puño en la cara de alguien y dejándolo caer. "¡Ojos aquí arriba, idiotas!"

"¿Una puta perra?" Uno de ellos suelta. "Una jodida perra es..." Consigue sus siguientes palabras eliminadas de él por el golpe que Rin le da y que lo envía volando.

"Sí. Y esta _puta perra_ te va a dar aún más dolor. O, ya sabes, puedes rendirte y llevarte a tus amigos al hospital". Rin se burla de ellos. "Tu elección gilipollas".

Hay un momento de silencio, entonces ocurren un montón de revueltas cuando los guardias de Cabello Plateado lo dejan caer y el resto comienza a correr. Lo bueno para ellos es que la mayoría de los punks previamente noqueados están volviendo a la conciencia, por lo que solo hay que llevar a rastras a unos pocos. De ninguna manera los que quedaban pudieron haberlos manejado a todos.

Rin les bufa mientras huyen, el jefe jurando venganza, mientras que otro de sus amigos comienza a marcar a un hospital con su teléfono celular y luego se dirige a Cabello Plateado.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Cabello Plateado se levanta lentamente, frotándose la mejilla, haciendo una mueca y agarrando su pecho mientras se levanta. "Sí. ¿Tú?" Mira preocupado el corte en los brazos de Rin.

Rin mira la sangre que gotea por su brazo. No se ve bien y después de un momento de debate, se dirige a buscar su bolso. Una vez que regresa con este, saca al báculo. Cabello Plateado la observa, obviamente sorprendido, mientras vacila ligeramente a medida que la adrenalina se desvanece y la pérdida de sangre comienza a afectarla.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella saca a Heal. "Necesitamos estar en mejor forma, los dos. ¡Heal!"

Cabello Plateado mira con asombro mientras la luz rosada se extiende no solo sobre Rin sino sobre él. Rin hace una mueca ya que el corte todavía está allí, solo se ha reducido y dado que el sarashi ya está destrozado, lo saca de su camisa y usa la mitad para envolver su brazo, antes de usar lo que queda junto con algunos alfileres de gancho que extrae de su bolso para arreglar el corte de su camisa para que no este expuesta.

Luego mira a Cabello Plateado. "¿Estás bien?"

Cabello Plateado asiente lentamente, todavía un poco sorprendido.

"Bueno. Sin embargo, es mejor que salgas de aquí" aconseja Rin. "No es bueno pasar el rato aquí..." Rin mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta por los envoltorios desechados y otras cosas que puede ver, que este estacionamiento - y muy probablemente el viejo edificio abandonado- es probablemente la base para la pandilla de la que Cabello Plateado acaba de salir.

Rin lo descarta, deteniéndose solo un minuto para considerar algo. _'¿Debo usar a Memory...?'_ Mirándolo por un momento, Rin se encoge de hombros. _'Me ve como una niña y no sabe mi nombre. No es un problema.'_

Con eso decidido, Rin se aleja silbando, olvidando desactivar a Fight mientras piensa en lo que puede hacer hoy a medida que empuja el báculo de nuevo en su bolso.

Detrás de ella, Cabello Plateado mira pensativamente a su alrededor. Luego sonríe y se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Qué demonios."

Y sigue a Rin.

* * *

Rin sigue vagando por las calles después de eso. Su extraña vestimenta y su apariencia golpeada - incluso con Heal ayudando, la habilidad de Rin no es tan buena como para que ella para curar todo de una vez, especialmente con otra persona de la que preocuparse - llaman la atención a veces, pero Rin lo ignora y se impulsa más profundo.

Dentro de un sector más peligroso. Y no de Southern Cross, sino del Campus de la Ciudad True Cross. El hecho de que Southern Cross esté tan cerca de este, por lo que la mayoría de los residentes cree que se debe contar como parte de True Cross, significa que no es la primera vez que Rin entra allí. El único lugar el cual realmente no había explorado antes es este peligroso y más sombrío sector. La Academia es otro lugar en el que nunca ha estado, excepto durante ese festival cuando era muy pequeña.

Rin sigue moviéndose a pesar de las personas bastante sombrías y peligrosas que la rodean, o el olor a vómito, alcohol y perfume. Incluso el olor a sangre y un extraño olor a almizcle que hace que Rin arrugue la nariz.

Al no prestar atención a dónde va, solo es sacada de sus pensamientos cuando alguien se para delante de ella. Se detiene justo antes de que su nariz toque el pecho de un tipo, un hombre musculoso, aunque apesta mucho a sudor y alcohol y levanta la vista para ver a un hombre barbudo mirándola desdeñosamente.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Él agarra su barbilla y la inclina, mirándola con una sonrisa lasciva. "Una chica tan bonita... ¿cuál es tu precio?"

Rin no responde, simplemente lo mira superficialmente. Ella se detiene cuando ve su chaqueta. Es de cuero y en mucho mejor forma que el resto de él. Cuero negro y se ve tan lujosa y cara. Bonita también.

_'Quiero esa chaqueta'._ Rin se da cuenta y considera si robársela a este imbécil es realmente robar, con los obvios tatuajes de pandillas y el desastre que va a hacer de la chaqueta con lo pobre que es su higiene.

"Oi". El chico golpea su mejilla volviendo su atención hacia él. "Dije ¿cuál es tu precio?"

Rin lo mira. "No tengo uno".

"¿Oh?" Una sonrisa viscosa aparece en su cara y su mano se arrastra hacia abajo para apretar su pecho. "¿Así que simplemente puedo meterlo dentro, uh?"

Rin oye las campanas de alarma sonando en su cabeza y puede sentir su estómago rodando de disgusto ante su toque. Pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, el chico de repente se pone rígido y deja escapar un grito de dolor. Rin retrocede, ve unas pocas chispas volando y luego a un costado cuando cae hacia adelante.

Rin se queda mirando a Cabello Plateado, que está de pie justo detrás de donde estaba el animal y se aferra a un Taser que todavía está encendido.

Él sonríe. "Yo."

* * *

Rin parpadea sorprendida. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Cabello plateado se encoge de hombros. "Tenía curiosidad por la doncella que me salvó el culo". Él mira al matón y lo patea ligeramente. "Sé que probablemente puedas defenderte sola, pero cretinos como este son un punto delicado para mí, así que espero que no te importe que te rescatara allí".

Rin no puede evitarlo. Ella resopla por cómo él lo describe. "¡Ja! Bien, gracias."

Entonces se voltea hacia el tipo y después de un momento, se inclina a su lado y lo levanta ligeramente. Cabello Plateado la mira un poco confundido, entonces se da cuenta de que le está quitando la chaqueta.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?"

"Porque es una chaqueta genial". Rin finalmente se la quita y hace una mueca ante el leve olor. Una mirada a su alrededor demuestra que solo están ellos allí y como ya la ha visto... "¡Bubbles!"

Cabello Plateado observa y luego se ríe. "Eso es algo práctico". Él la mira y ella se encoge de hombros con la chaqueta puesta, le queda mucho más grande que al matón, pero él encuentra que se le ve muy bien. "Miyano Riku." Ofrece.

Rin lo mira fijamente. "Prefiero no darte mi nombre".

"Está bien. ¿Qué tal si te doy un apodo?" Riku ofrece.

Rin lo considera, después asiente. "Por supuesto. No hay problema con eso si no es una mierda".

"Está bien... mmm..." Riku la mira y se enfoca en sus ojos. "Sora".

"¿Sora?" Rin considera ese nombre. "Es bonito pero ¿por qué ese?"

"Porque tienes ojos como el cielo." Riku responde sin rodeos.

Rin siente un rubor crecer en su cara e intenta apartarlo. "¿Siempre eres tan encantador con las chicas?"

Para su sorpresa, Riku termina sonrojándose y rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza ante eso. "Um... oh... uh... solo... es la verdad. Tienes ojos azules brillantes, como el cielo a veces..." Murmura eso al final.

Rin no puede evitarlo. Ella se ríe. "Awww... gracias." Ella comienza a alejarse en ese punto, con Riku luchando para mantenerse al día.

Riku todavía está sonrojado, pero después de un momento finalmente habla de nuevo. "Por lo tanto, te debo por salvarme. Y ese gilipollas no cuenta".

"Realmente no creo que me debas nada. Fue algo decente que hacer " explica Rin.

"No conozco a tanta gente decente. Así que dime... ¿qué tal una c-cita?" Riku ofrece. "N-no una romántica, pero una en la que te consiento y pago por lo que quieras".

Rin le da una mirada extraña ante eso, pero encuentra la idea tentadora. "¿Podrías permitirte eso?"

"Soy más rico de lo que crees." Riku le da una sonrisa irónica ante eso y por un momento algo doloroso destella detrás de sus ojos. "¿Entonces, qué dices?"

"Tengo trece" dice Rin de repente.

"Heh, quince. Tampoco he terminado la secundaria." Riku espera pacientemente. "¿Entonces, qué dices?"

Rin se muerde el labio por un momento, tirando de él con sus dientes. "Bueno..." Ella mira la hora en su reloj. "No tengo mucho tiempo hoy, así que... si mañana está bien y eliges un lugar para reunirnos y la hora, es posible. No tengo un teléfono celular" agrega al final.

Riku sonríe. "Por supuesto. ¿No te importa faltar a la escuela?"

Rin lo considera, luego sonríe. "Bueno... ¿por qué no?"

_'Es mi último día como niña, después de todo... también podría disfrutarlo'._ Decide Rin, luego se voltea para analizar algunos detalles con Riku para reunirse.

* * *

"Rin, ¿dónde...? Rin, ¿de dónde sacaste esa chaqueta?" Shirō mira fijamente la chaqueta de cuero de gran tamaño que de repente tiene Rin.

Rin se encoge de hombros. Está contenta de haber traído la chaqueta incluso cuando Shirō la mira con suspicacia. Cerrada, oculta el hecho de su actual cuerpo femenino de los ojos de los demás. "La encontré. Alguien la tiró".

Shirō mira a Rin con suspicacia, viendo los signos de una pelea sobre ella. Pero al final suspira y retrocede. "La cena está lista. Lo mejor será que te cambies y te limpies primero. No te preocupes, no nos comeremos todo antes de que bajes".

Rin sonríe ante eso y mientras se dirige hacia arriba, hace una pausa por un momento, girándose para mirar a Shirō. "Gracias... Tou-san". Dice, antes de alejarse.

Detrás de ella, Shirō se queda inmóvil en shock, luego sonríe lentamente. Se da la vuelta con una cálida sensación en su corazón, feliz de que su hijo no sea demasiado mayor para llamarlo "Padre".

* * *

Kero se queda mirando a Rin tarareando para sí misma y preparándose lentamente para el día. Para asegurarse de que Yukio no se despierte demasiado pronto, Rin hace un punto en usar a Sleep para asegurarse de que solo se levante cuando llegue el momento de prepararse para la escuela.

"¿Vas a tener una cita?" Kero finalmente chilla.

Rin asiente con la cabeza. "Bueno... supongo que podrías decir que quiero disfrutar de mi tiempo. Y la escuela fue un desastre ayer de todos modos".

Kero suspira. "Voy contigo. Puedes guardarme en tu bolso y guardaré silencio". Le asegura.

Rin lo considera, luego sonríe. "Bueno. Puedes venir y asegurarte de que mi cita no sea un gran malvado".

Kero se queja de eso, pero suspira y admite en silencio que es por eso que va.

Rin agrega el artículo final a su bolso y luego, lo balancea alegremente sobre su hombro y se gira hacia Kero. "¡Entra y vámonos! Necesito escabullirme a la cocina para conseguir los bento".

"Honestamente, me sorprende que nadie haya notado que hiciste tres bento ayer..." Menciona Kero antes de acomodarse en el bolso de Rin.

Rin se ríe de eso. "¡Lo sé!"

Aún de buen humor, Rin baja las escaleras, deteniéndose brevemente para darle una mirada cariñosa a su hermano antes de escabullirse. Ella no tiene que preocuparse por despertar a nadie, pero vale la pena tener cuidado.

Incluso si no solo fue Yukio quien fue golpeado con el polvo de Sleep, sino todo el monasterio, tener cuidado siempre es bueno.

* * *

Riku revisa su reloj nerviosamente. No es la primera vez y honestamente, debería detenerse, ya que ni siquiera es hora de que Sora se presente.

_'Es solo una cita de amigos, una cita de pago'._ Se dice a sí mismo. A juzgar por sus manos sudorosas que limpia en sus pantalones, realmente no lo cree.

"¡Riku!"

El sonido de la voz de Sora hace que la cabeza de Riku se dispare.

Se queda boquiabierto. Sora lleva un corto vestido azul muy lindo con un cinturón alrededor de la cintura. Polainas negras con rayas blancas están en sus piernas, así como un par de zapatos planos de color azul oscuro en sus pies. También tiene un sombrero de sol blanco con una cinta azul alrededor de su cabeza y una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. El gran bolso que lleva es muy lindo y simple, con muchos bolsillos. Sus ojos parecen brillar hacia él mientras se sienta a su lado.

"¡Buenos días!" Chirrió alegremente.

Riku no puede decir nada por un largo momento, entonces tartamudea, "Li-linda..."

Sora se pone de un rojo brillante y agacha la cabeza. "¿De Verdad? Gracias..."

Riku traga, luego logra formar una sonrisa en su cara y le ofrece a Sora su brazo. Ella lo toma tímidamente y lo sigue con cuidado a medida que se alejan del lugar de reunión - un gran árbol junto a la estación de tren- y hacia la zona comercial cercana.

"Creo que solo un divertido paseo sería agradable" ofrece Riku. "Nada particularmente lujoso, pero si ves algo que realmente te gusta, pídelo y te lo compraré".

Riku no explica cómo lo hará; Con la tarjeta de crédito que sus padres le regalaron hace un tiempo. También conocido como su método para "cuidar" de él.

"Hmm... está bien, ¡pero evitaré las cosas súper caras!" Sora aplaude.

Riku se encuentra aturdido nuevamente por lo linda que es Sora. _'Je... incluso su forma masculina de hablar es linda!'_

Sintiéndose de un humor positivo, Riku se dirige alegremente a la primera tienda de la lista.

Las tiendas son muy divertidas de recorrer, ambos ríen y sorprendentemente se divierten. No explican mucho sobre sus yo reales, pero comparten pequeñas cosas como la comida y sus colores favoritos y los comentarios aleatorios sobre cosas que no les gustan o que les gustan en ese sentido.

Riku sabe que "Sora" aparentemente es la única chica de su familia y alude a no estar con su familia biológica. Esto, además de la magia que él sabe que tiene, e incluso decide utilizar para hacer una broma a un detestable dueño de una tienda, le hace pensar que ella es una princesa mágica de otra dimensión. Por tonto que parezca, parece casi cierto con su magia y actitud.

Para Rin es similar, aunque es más como que simplemente acepta que Riku es un Niño Rico y Solitario que cometió errores hasta que un maestro maravilloso intervino y lo ha ayudado a mejorar. Ella no considera eso mucho, excepto para preguntar quién es el maestro y mentalmente escribir el nombre en algún lugar de su mente para su posterior examen.

A la hora del almuerzo, definitivamente están hambrientos y antes de que Riku pueda sugerir un lugar, Rin lo arrastra hasta un banco que está junto a una fuente cercana y se sumerge en su bolso, sacando los dos bento que hizo con una sonrisa.

"Tú... ¿hiciste esto?" Riku acepta con cuidado el bento-bako que ella le entrega.

Rin sonríe. "Sip. Cocinar es como el único talento que tengo".

"Así como tu magia". Riku le recuerda suavemente, haciéndola sonrojarse y preguntándose por qué no se aseguró de que no supiera que puede hacer magia.

_'Bueno... él no conoce a_ _ **Rin**_ _'._ Decide, mientras ambos abren el bento y Riku se detiene para mirar la comida ante sus ojos.

El plato principal es pollo agridulce, con arroz colocado enfrente y decorado con un umeboshi. Esa es solo la primera capa, la segunda capa tiene una ensalada de papas y una colección de fresas y arándanos, así como también rebanadas de manzana cortadas en forma de conejito. El regalo final es una pequeña magdalena que Riku babea tan solo de verla, decorada con una cara de panda muy linda hecha con glaseado.

El primer sabor del pollo agridulce hace a Riku gemir de pura alegría y medio considerar el proponer matrimonio a Sora en el acto. Él empuja ese impulso - sabiendo lo loco que es - y en lugar de eso simplemente la felicita. Rin se ilumina con ese cumplido y come otro bocado de su propio bento.

Por lo tanto, su almuerzo se compone principalmente de disfrutar de su comida y casi ninguna conversación. Pero eso, extrañamente, no obstaculiza la compañía que ambos sienten.

* * *

Kero observa en secreto como la "cita" de Rin y Riku continúa. Una parte de él se irrita con Rin saliendo con un extraño, pero la otra parte admite que esto parece ser bueno para ella. Rin se está relajando por completo en un día como este, donde no tiene que ser nada más que "Sora". Mientras discute juguetonamente sobre cuánto debe pagar Riku por ella – con respecto a un kit especial para hacer juguetes de peluche sobre el que Rin está resplandeciendo - Kero considera la suerte que tiene Rin de llegar aquí.

_'Esto es honestamente bueno, por mucho que odie pensar en ello'._ Kero sabe cuánto estrés se ha ido acumulando y resopla. _'Aparentemente,_ _Switch_ _es una bendición disfrazada'._

Kero se pregunta entonces, cómo Rin le contará a Riku que probablemente no lo volverá a ver. Después de todo, después de hoy, el Rin masculino volverá y Rin volverá a su vida normal.

_'Podría aceptar la magia, pero no estoy seguro acerca de_ _l hecho de que Sora es_ _en realidad un_ _ **chico**_ _...'_ Kero suspira y ora por lo mejor.

* * *

Al final del día, la sonrisa de Rin se desvanece y mira a Riku con seriedad. Están parados detrás del árbol donde empezaron y es hora de que Rin se vaya a casa.

"Um... gracias por este día. Fue maravilloso..." Rin mira hacia abajo.

"Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado" dice Riku con sinceridad. Luego mira a Rin con un poco de extraña comprensión en sus ojos. "No vas a volver, ¿verdad?"

Rin lo mira con los ojos abiertos y luego asiente lentamente. "Sí... tengo que volver a casa..."

Rin se sorprende cuando Riku asiente. "Bien. Me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo, pero si no puedes, está bien. Entiendo."

Rin le ilumina después de mirarlo con asombro por un largo momento. "Tú... ¿lo dices en serio? ¡Gracias!" Ella toma sus manos y le sonríe.

Desconocido para Rin, Riku está pensando en su teoría de la princesa mágica y cree que es hora de que Sora regrese a casa, a su dimensión.

"Um..." Rin se muerde el labio y considera las cosas mientras retrocede. "Si puedo... veré cómo contactarme cuando pueda... si es que puedo... ¿regresar?" Ella lo mira tímidamente. En su bolso, Kero casi se cae del shock, sabiendo _exactamente_ lo que Rin está implicando allí.

Riku siente un ligero sonrojo cruzar sus mejillas y lo empuja hacia abajo. _'No vayas allí. No hagas de una chica una novia antes de tiempo. No te precipites'._ "Eso estaría bien. Pero, ¿cómo vas a contactarme?"

Rin se ve pensativa por un momento, luego mira a Riku con cuidado. Ella puede sentir rastros de talento mágico en él. Nada espectacular y probablemente encerrado, por lo que él no puede hacer mucho - probablemente ni siquiera ver demonios-, pero está ahí. Rin respira hondo y cierra los ojos. Por un momento, todo lo que ella hace es _sentir_ , memorizar el sabor, el aroma y la sensación de la magia latente de Riku.

Luego abre los ojos con una sonrisa brillante. "Te encontraré. Lo prometo."

Riku le devuelve la sonrisa. "Te creo."

Y así termina el último día de Rin como una niña.

Por supuesto, es solo después de medianoche que Rin puede llamar a Switch. Mientras espera los últimos minutos para llamar, se queda mirando su mano. El "tatuaje" alrededor de su dedo anular se está desvaneciendo lentamente en nada, como si estuviera siendo desgastado por el agua.

"Rin... ¿crees que vas a extrañar ser una chica?" Kero le pregunta después de un momento.

Rin lo mira y se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé... Siempre me sentí como yo mismo y... Supongo que voy a extrañar algunas cosas..."

Entonces Rin hace una mueca. "Aunque no el tener que esconder esas cosas. Eso fue una molestia".

Kero se ríe de eso y asiente. "¿O tener que lidiar con el enojado Fujimoto cuando llegues a casa de saltarte la escuela?"

Rin palidece, recordando lo enojado que estaba Shirō por eso. "Oh hombre... si debo hacer esto otra vez, lo haré durante los descansos... tal vez la Semana Dorada... eso es pronto..."

"Así que hablabas en serio sobre eso" señala Kero.

Rin le da una pequeña sonrisa y asiente. "Sí... fue muy divertido y... Tengo un buen presentimiento al respecto. De alguna manera... siento que lo necesito para prepararme o algo..."

Kero levanta una ceja ante eso, la redacción suena extraña, pero también tiene sentido para él. "Una sensación ¿uh?... síguela si es la sensación correcta".

Rin parpadea ante eso, luego se ríe. "Seguro que puedo hacer eso".

A continuación, comprueba el tiempo y se pone de pie. "Bueno... es hora. ¡Switch! ¡Invierte el hechizo y devuélvame a mi yo masculino!"

Una luz brillante y se acabó.

Rin mira su cuerpo definitivamente masculino y sonríe. Luego se da vuelta y comienza a regresar a casa. El polvo de Sleep no durará mucho más después de todo y se supone que debe estar castigado por faltar a la escuela.

* * *

"Nii-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Yukio se queda mirando a Rin cuando entra en la enfermería. "¿Y por qué debo hacer guardia?"

"¡Es algo secreto!" Rin explica alegremente, mientras se desliza dentro y busca el cajón o el armario adecuado. Dondequiera que estén. "¡Y quédate afuera!"

Yukio suspira pero regresa al pasillo para vigilar tal como Rin le pidió. _'¿Por qué estuve de acuerdo con esto?'_

Mientras Yukio se lamenta por eso, Rin finalmente descubre lo que estaba buscando con un brillante "¡ja!" escapándose libremente. Entonces saca los artículos en cuestión y los mete en el cajón antes de cerrarlo y salir de la enfermería.

"¡Todo listo! ¡Vamos, la hora del almuerzo se está acabando!"

Yukio suspira, pero sigue a su emocionado hermano. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"¡Es un secreto!" Entonces Rin agrega: "¡Pero uno bueno!"

Yukio mira a Rin por un largo momento, antes de suspirar y decidir dejarlo pasar.

Rin tararea felizmente, pensando en su nueva buena obra.

Después de todo, ¿de qué otra forma se le llama al entregar más toallitas al suministro de la enfermería?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Sarashi: El sarashi es una tira larga de tela, generalmente de algodón grueso, que se envuelve firmemente alrededor del abdomen hasta el pecho. Históricamente usado bajo el kimono tanto por los samurai (para resistir lesiones) como por mujeres (por razones más "obvias", particularmente en épocas en que ). Actualmente se puede usar para el crossdressing, y ponerla alrededor del pecho para rebajar la talla de este.
> 
> (2)Skin crawl: Se refiere a cuando uno se siente incomodo porque esta asustado, sorprendido o porque no le agrada alguien, dependiendo del contexto al usarse.
> 
> Capítulos restantes: 8
> 
> Cartas restantes: 9
> 
> Notas: ¿Qué piensan? ¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? Cada vez estamos más cerca del final del primer arco! es un sentimiento agridulce (ಥ﹏ಥ), pero aún queda mucha historia así que espero me acompañen hasta el final ♡(ŐωŐ人)
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	36. Chapter 36

A medida que el tiempo para la Semana Dorada se acerca, el aroma de la primavera cambia para comenzar a reflejar más al verano. No todavía, en cualquier caso, pero se acerca cada vez más a medida que pasa el tiempo. Hay algunos días más calurosos que otros, provocando un poco de pereza en la gente.

Y en lo profundo de un parque, un extraño resplandor comienza a formarse cuando algo que ha estado durmiendo durante bastante tiempo finalmente comienza a despertarse.

Pero no del todo todavía.

Incluso eso, al parecer, es ligeramente afectado por la bruma de un día caluroso. Provocando el retraso de su verdadero despertar y simplemente descansando un poco más.

Una pequeña bendición para el Cardcaptor de Southern Cross.

**Capítulo 36: Dorada Lluvia de Primavera**

Rin apenas detiene la necesidad de golpear sus dedos con impaciencia, mirando el reloj en la pared. A sus ojos, no parece estar moviéndose y eso casi lo hace gruñir.

Rin vuelve a centrar su atención en la maestra, que todavía está hablando de química y se pregunta cuándo terminará.

A medida que la Semana Dorada se acerca, Rin se distrae. No solo por la _promesa_ _que_ hizo con Riku - en realidad no es una promesa, excepto en la cabeza de Rin-, sino porque está preocupado por la falta de Cartas recientemente.

Ha habido algo así como una "sequía" durante la última semana más o menos, ni siquiera un destello de magia, sin importar cuanto buscara Rin. La verdad sea dicha, debería estar relajado y disfrutando del pequeño descanso que tiene, pero un presentimiento lo mantiene despierto y explorando todas las noches.

Rin bosteza ante eso, a duras penas lo sofoca. Entonces mira la clase, viendo que no es el único aburrido.

_'Tan solo son las clases de la mañana y ya está empezando a extenderse'._ Rin mira el reloj de nuevo y suspira, volteándose hacia la maestra y después de un momento, hace todo lo posible para tomar notas cuando la maestra comienza a agregar hechos y ecuaciones a la pizarra.

No es fácil y Rin termina bostezando de nuevo.

"¡Yamaguchi-kun!" La maestra llama, haciendo saltar a dicho niño. "Por favor, ven aquí y termina la ecuación".

Él palidece ante eso, pero se levanta, viéndose casi como si estuviera yendo a su ejecución. Rin suspira ante la exageración y escucha un ligero eco. Girándose, se encuentra con la mirada de Mizuki quien parpadea de sorpresa ante eso.

Entonces le da una pequeña sonrisa antes de rodar los ojos y girarse a la pizarra, haciendo una mueca cuando Yamaguchi molesta a la maestra a medida que él comienza a escribir.

Rin se cuestiona eso, descansando su cabeza sobre su mano mientras se gira hacia la pizarra.

"No, Yamaguchi-kun. Ni siquiera estabas prestando atención, ¿verdad?" La maestra suena más exasperada que molesta, afortunadamente para Yamaguchi. "La ecuación es para..."

Rin gira en su bolígrafo en su mano y luego comienza a escribir mientras Yamaguchi consigue confundirse en voz alta nuevamente y la maestra termina teniendo que simplificar la explicación.

La versión simple es mucho más fácil que todas las palabras grandes y sofisticadas que había lanzado antes.

* * *

Los sonidos alegres y risas flotan desde la planta baja, todos productos de una buena cena y ovaciones, ya que a los dos niños todavía les está yendo bien en la escuela a pesar de que Rin se saltó ese día.

Kero lo escucha con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, luego se gira para mirar el cofre que está frente a él. Su sonrisa cae a medida que el cofre brilla y se abre, el Libro de Sakura flotando hacia arriba y abriéndose. Las Cartas - colocadas en el interior por Rin anoche-, flotan y comienzan a rodear a Kero tal y como él quiere, todas resplandeciendo.

Con solo mirar las Cartas, Kero puede ver por la cantidad, lo lejos que Rin ha llegado. Solo faltan algunas Cartas más que Rin debe encontrar y capturar.

_'Y entonces... será la hora del Juicio'._ Kero frunce el ceño. Él había pensado que no lo necesitarían, ya que Kero pensó que para cuando el Cardcaptor hubiera capturado todas las Cartas ya habrían demostrado su valía. _'Claro, tal vez algo así como 'una prueba final para demostrar que saben lo que están haciendo'... pero no eso'._

Kero suspira, sabiendo que todo está fuera de sus manos. Él no es el Juez aquí, simplemente el que elige al candidato y le da la ayuda que necesita para pasar las pruebas con sus propios poderes. No es él quien debe ser imparcial aquí.

_'Ni_ _Sekki_ _...'_ Kero suspira, recordando la conversación que tuvo con ella durante Año Nuevo y desea que se hubiera hecho algo más que lo que se debe hacer.

" _Pero eso no es lo que podemos evitar" le había dicho_ _Sekki_ _. "No somos los que tenemos el control aquí y lo sabes muy bien". Ella le da una sonrisa extraña. "Pero... Sé lo suficiente como para saber que funcionará. El futuro que veo allí todavía está claro y no es incierto para mí"._

Kero suspira y las Cartas flotan lentamente hacia el libro, el cual se cierra con un suave click antes de volver a acomodarse suavemente en el cofre. A medida que el cofre se cierra, Kero se gira hacia la puerta cuando está se abre.

"Hey, Kero." Rin le sonríe y entra, colocando un plato de comida para él en la mesa. "Aquí tienes."

Rin frunce el ceño, preguntándose porque Kero parece estar muy tenue. "¿Está todo bien?"

Kero se sacude y sonríe. "Sí... oooh... ¿es arroz hayashi?" Se zambulle con entusiasmo hacia el plato y levanta la cuchara, toma una gran cucharada y deja escapar un grito de alegría. "Hmmm... ¡Es bueno!"

Rin se ríe de eso y se acomoda en su escritorio, saca una revista y comienza a leerla mientras espera que Kero termine su propia cena.

Kero se detiene una vez para mirar a Rin, preguntándose si lo que espera realmente se hará realidad y luego se enfoca nuevamente en la súper deliciosa comida.

No va a llegar a ninguna parte tan solo reflexionando sobre pensamientos tristes.

* * *

Shirō se detiene justo afuera de la cocina, viendo a Rin preparando lo que va a ser el almuerzo del monasterio mientras los chicos están en la escuela y se apoya en la puerta para mirar, mientras Rin corta alegremente las verduras para el estofado que está haciendo.

_'Una comida de un solo plato suena encantadora...'_ Shirō sonríe mientras ve a Rin trabajar.

Su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente mientras se encuentra pensando en lo ocupada que será la Semana Dorada. Normalmente tendría la semana libre, pero últimamente las cosas se han puesto un poco tensas con los demonios de alrededor. Es como si se estuvieran volviendo locos con sus actividades y lo hayan estado haciendo durante casi un año.

_'Como si algo poderoso se hubiera movido...'_ Shirō suspira, especialmente por el hecho de que Yukio no tendrá su Semana Dorada libre como el año pasado. Eso había sido algo bueno para los chicos, especialmente porque su escuela les daba toda la semana libre a sus estudiantes. Ellos están haciendo lo mismo este año y Shirō sabe muy bien que es prácticamente una tradición para Southern Cross y para la Ciudad True Cross también. Todas las escuelas se toman toda la Semana Dorada - para alivio de los maestros - menos la escuela cram.

"¿Oh, Oyaji?" Rin se gira para ver a Shirō. "¿Hay algo que quieras?"

Shirō le da una sonrisa cansada. "Bueno... quería advertirte sobre la Semana Dorada".

"¿Qué pasa con eso...?" Rin se ve nervioso ante el pensamiento, mirando a Shirō con cautela.

Shirō se detiene brevemente por un momento antes de continuar. "Ni yo ni Yukio andaremos mucho por aquí por desgracia. Algo surgió en su escuela cram y me ofrecí como voluntario para ayudar con una situación también".

Rin se ve por un breve momento un poco dolido por este hecho, luego lo cubre con una sonrisa brillante. "¡Está bien! Cuando tengan un tiempo, aún podemos..." Rin se apaga y mira hacia abajo.

Shirō se ríe y entra, colocando una mano en la cabeza de Rin, lo que lo hace mirar hacia arriba. "Si tenemos algo de tiempo libre, me aseguraré de que podamos pasar algún tiempo juntos".

La brillante sonrisa que Rin da en respuesta es más que suficiente para Shirō en este momento. Entonces, Rin comienza a hablar sobre opciones de comida y le pregunta qué ha planeado para las comidas durante la Semana Dorada, reprendiéndolo cuando menciona la comida de una tienda de conveniencia e insistiendo en preparar comidas apropiadas para él y Yukio.

En la puerta, Yukio observa la interacción entre su hermano y su padre con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

* * *

El día siguiente es muy lluvioso y Rin se encuentra patéticamente agradecido por ello. No por la lluvia, sino porque reconoce la sensación de magia. La Carta conocida como Rain es la culpable y Rin se prepara con entusiasmo esa noche para salir y encontrar la Carta.

"Estás _realmente_ emocionado por esto..." Kero levanta una ceja por lo alegre que está Rin.

Rin se ríe. "Supongo que me he aburrido o algo así. También..." Rin parpadea y cuenta cuántas Cartas tiene. Solo puede adivinar la estimación, pero lo que recuerda lo hace sonreír. "Ya casi termino ¿verdad? ¡Poco después de esto... podré ver cómo aprender otra magia y volver a una vida más normal!"

Kero parece preocupado por un momento, pero seguidamente suaviza su expresión antes de que Rin se dé cuenta. "Tienes razón. Tus días como Cardcaptor terminarán pronto".

"Sí... se siente raro pero..." Rin se encoge de hombros. "Me acostumbraré ¿verdad?"

Kero asiente, pero por dentro se retuerce, pensando en todo lo que Rin todavía tiene que pasar. Pero él no sabe cómo mencionarlo y tampoco quiere estropear el buen humor de Rin.

* * *

Con toda la lluvia que cubre la ciudad, Rin sabe que encontrar exactamente dónde está Rain llevará tiempo. Por suerte, no termina siendo demasiado tiempo.

Especialmente dado que Rin termina empapándose bastante rápido. Tiene que usar a Fly para elevarse lo suficientemente alto como para que Rain esté obligada a no contribuir y si no fuera por la resistencia natural de Rin, estaría sufriendo un resfriado mañana.

Rain asoma la cabeza sobre una nube y se ríe al ver al desaliñado Rin.

"Oh, cállate". Rin cambia a Fly por Float lo más rápido posible, necesitando un lugar para "ponerse de pie" para poder llegar a Rain. Después de la pequeña caída y subida que es el resultado de eso - y Kero reprendiéndolo por el riesgo- Rin levanta su báculo. "Rain, te ordeno que..."

Y Rain de repente gira y desaparece. Rin se detiene, aturdido. Se vuelve más extraño a medida que la lluvia se desvanece y las nubes comienzan a aclararse.

Rin, vacilante, extiende sus sentidos y no puede sentir a Rain en absoluto.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" Pregunta Rin, con los ojos bien abiertos y medio enfadado, tanto como confundido.

Kero se encoge de hombros y se pregunta lo mismo, curioso por la expresión que les dio Rain antes de desaparecer.

Casi como si acabara de recibir buenas noticias...

* * *

Solo porque Rain decidió ser súper rara, no significa que Rin no tenga clases al día siguiente. Al menos, piensa, es bueno que sea el último día antes de que comience la Semana Dorada.

_'Podría ser capaz de preguntarle a_ _Sekki_ _-san si ella sabe por qué Rain podría haber sido tan rara...'_ reflexiona Rin, mientras guarda sus zapatos antes de dirigirse a su salón de clases.

Como de costumbre, Rin encuentra que su misma presencia hace que sus compañeros de clase se tensen. Rin hace todo lo posible por ignorarlo, acomodándose en su asiento y preparándose para la primera clase del día. A medida que pasa el tiempo y Rin demuestra que no va a lastimar a nadie - al menos hoy-, los otros estudiantes se relajan y vuelven a sus conversaciones y actividades anteriores.

"¡Hola, Okumura-kun!" Excepto Naoko, quien se le acerca alegremente. "¿Cuáles son tus planes para la Semana Dorada?"

Rin mira a Naoko, un poco desconcertado por la pregunta. "Tengo algunas cosas que hacer..." Dice vagamente, no muy seguro de cómo explicar que sus planes en este momento incluyen pasar toda la semana como una chica y hacer todo lo posible por cazar una esquiva y extraña Carta.

"Oh." Naoko lo mira por un momento, abre la boca, luego la cierra. Una brillante sonrisa cubre su rostro entonces. "¡Bueno, tal vez me encuentre contigo!"

"Tal vez" acepta Rin, aunque en privado espera que no, considerando la condición en la que se encontrará.

La campana suena en ese momento y Naoko es arrastrada de regreso a su asiento por Miho, Rin se gira hacia el frente y se prepara para aburrirse hasta la muerte en la mayoría de sus clases.

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta sacude a Sekki de sus pensamientos y ella levanta la vista de su taza de té y sonríe. "Rin-kun. Me sorprende que te hayan dejado entrar".

Rin se encoge de hombros y se desliza en la sala de maestros. "No pregunté, simplemente entré".

Sekki se ríe de eso y se mueve ligeramente para que Rin pueda sentarse a su lado. "Eso tiene más sentido. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?"

"Rain". Rin mira brevemente a la puerta para asegurarse de que no entrará nadie, luego se vuelve hacia Sekki. "Rain se retiró cuando fui a capturarla. ¿Alguna idea de por qué?"

"Hmm..." Sekki golpea ligeramente su taza mientras piensa. "Puedo decir que lo sé con certeza... la pregunta es por qué Rain solo estaba cubriendo la ciudad con un pequeño temporal. Rain es más traviesa que eso".

"Eso es lo que dijo Kero." Rin frunce el ceño pensativo. "Tal vez... ¿estaba buscando algo?"

"Hmm... eso es completamente posible". Sekki toma un sorbo de su té y lo vuelve a dejar de lado. "Rain tendría una idea de dónde está algo si su agua lo tocara".

"Debe haberlo encontrado. Me molesta lo rápido que fue capaz de escapar..." Rin presiona sus labios. "No me gusta".

"No... si encontró lo que estaba buscando, ¿por qué no ha pasado nada todavía?" Señala Sekki.

Rin suspira. "Entonces... ¿cuáles son tus planes para la Semana Dorada?" Rin cambia de tema, sabiendo que no pueden llegar más lejos en el anterior.

Sekki se ríe entre dientes. "Estaba pensando en ponerme al día con un programa de televisión al que acabo de meterme. Quizás también con algunos libros, si tengo tiempo. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Mientras Rin explica sus planes - Sekki no hace comentarios sobre lo inusual que son, en comparación con los demás- no notan que el profesor de gimnasia los mira brevemente con el ceño fruncido antes de alejarse, una sombra oscura sobre su rostro.

* * *

El 23 de Abril llega con Rin gimiendo mientras sale de la cama. Una mirada al costado revela que Yukio ya está levantado y cuando se levanta, Rin encuentra una nota en el escritorio que dice que ya se fue a la escuela.

_'Maldición, es un día festivo...'_ Rin bosteza y se pregunta qué pasa exactamente con la escuela cram de Yukio. _'Por otra parte, nunca he estado en una escuela_ _cram_ _, así que esto podría ser normal...'_

Se supone que es algún tipo de escuela cram muy _especial_ , después de todo. Entonces Rin no puede decir si es normal o no.

Rin se rasca el estómago y voltea hacia la ventana, preguntándose por qué no puede ver el sol.

Entonces mira bien y de repente está muy despierto cuando observa la jungla que está creciendo afuera.

"¿Qué...?" Rin se queda boquiabierto y trata de averiguar lo que está viendo.

Entonces, hace click en que está sintiendo el aura de una Carta, maldice y se da la vuelta. "¡Kero! ¡Despierta!"

"Ueh... ¿qué?" Kero se da vuelta y se frota los ojos. Bosteza y revolotea hacia Rin, quien lo agarra y lo empuja frente a la ventana.

Eso es suficiente para despertarlo. "Oi, Rin..." Él cierra la boca y mira fijamente lo que se revela ante su mirada. Mientras miran hacia afuera, el árbol que está afuera parece crecer y pueden escuchar sonidos de crujidos.

Kero gime. "Oh no... Wood..."

* * *

Debe haber algo bueno que decir cuando un distrito entero se convierte en un bosque. La buena noticia es que aún no está en las noticias, ya que las personas todavía se están despertando y dándose cuenta de lo que está pasando.

Eso es suficiente para que Rin llame tanto a Sleep como a Windy para que golpeen a todos con un sueño profundo y los pongan fuera de peligro, con unas pocas instrucciones susurradas a Float para que las personas salgan de la zona de peligro.

Rin apenas puede salir del monasterio con todos los árboles cerca, teniendo que abrirse paso y si no fuera por su súper fuerza, habría sido mucho más difícil atravesar las ramas y troncos enredados.

Las hojas verdes se adhieren a su cabello, a su ropa y a su piel, Rin se sacude un poco para quitárselas y tiene que recoger la savia que está pegajosa en su piel.

"¿Qué pasó Kero?" pregunta Rin, una vez que llega a un espacio despejado.

"Esto debe ser lo que Rain estaba buscando... esto es _exactamente_ el tipo de diversión que le gusta..." se queja Kero. "Wood es apacible, pero el agua la excita y todo esto" hace un gesto hacia el bosque que crece lentamente y que está cubriendo y enterrando a la ciudad "se debe a eso".

Rin murmura algo desagradable en voz baja y luego se endereza. "Correcto... entonces tenemos que encontrar a Rain y detenerla". Rin mira un árbol que está cerca. "Y rápidamente también... parece que esto podría aplastar todo pronto..."

* * *

Encontrar a Rain no es fácil. Todo el poder que está emitiendo Wood hace que sea difícil rastrear a la otra Carta, dejando a Rin maldiciendo y luchando a través del follaje mientras busca la _raíz_ del problema.

Rin podría encontrar más divertido ese juego de palabras si no estuviera tan frustrado en este momento.

Rin patea el tronco de un árbol por frustración, Kero hace una mueca y se queda boquiabierto cuando lo patea tan fuerte que el árbol se rompe y comienza a caer.

"¡Oi, cuidado!"

"¡Windy!" llama Rin justo a tiempo, Windy atrapa el árbol y se asegura de que no caiga en la casa detrás de él. Rin vuelve a maldecir, entonces se detiene y se aleja. Él tiene una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

"Espera un minuto..." Rin camina hacia un parque cercano y frunce el ceño pensativo. "Creo que..."

Rin comienza a correr, Kero se apresura para seguirle el ritmo mientras Rin se sumerge en el parque. Mientras Kero lo sigue, comienza a escuchar el sonido del agua. No agua de una fuente, sino agua de _lluvia_.

Kero tiene que disminuir la velocidad debido a una esquina difícil y se estremece cuando Rin se resbala y cae gracias a un gran charco de agua que crece. Maldiciendo como una tormenta, Rin se para y luego sonríe maliciosamente.

"¡Te encontré!" Declara Rin, señalando a Rain, que actualmente está regando algunos árboles que están brotando lentamente y cada vez más.

Rain lo ignora, por lo que Rin comienza a arrastrarse detrás de ella. Kero tiene un mal presentimiento momentáneo y está a punto de llamar a Rin.

Solo para que lo que temía sucediera, ya que de repente las nubes de lluvia aumentan y Rin grita mientras es arrastrado por una inundación improvisada.

* * *

"¡Mierda!" Rin logra jadear antes de ser arrastrado de nuevo. _'Maldita sea...'_

Rin logra alcanzar la funda de las Cartas y se concentra, sacando a Watery. _'_ _Watery_ _... ¡controla a Rain, maldición!'_

Se enciende una luz brillante y de repente, desaparece toda el agua y Rin puede respirar. Levanta la vista para ver a Kero volando hacia él, flotando sobre él y mirándolo preocupado. Rin suavemente lo aparta y se para, mirando el rastro de agua en el aire bajo el control de Watery.

Temblando para sí mismo, Rin sigue el camino de regreso a Rain, que parece lejos de estar contenta de que su diversión fuera arruinada. Rin se ríe a su pesar.

"Tú... eres una amenaza" se ríe. Luego levanta el báculo. "Rain, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Rin atrapa la carta y se gira hacia los árboles. "Ahora sobre Wood..."

Kero se ríe. "Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso".

Rin le da una mirada confusa a Kero, pero antes de que pueda preguntar, todos los árboles comienzan a brillar y lentamente se desvanecen. Rin se sorprende al ver esto, luego se gira para ver una pequeña figura brillante. Parece una pequeña mujer con cabello verde, enredaderas y una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Rin la mira fijamente por un momento, entonces sonríe y extiende su mano. "Hola, Wood".

Ella suavemente fluye en forma de Carta y aterriza en sus manos. Rin le sonríe, luego suspira y mira a su alrededor. "Bueno... por suerte, el daño se deshizo... pero será mejor asegurarse de que nadie lo recuerde".

Rin extrae a Memory y se concentra, antes de lanzar la Carta al aire.

"¡Memory!"

* * *

Nagatomo asoma la cabeza en la cocina, observando a Rin murmurar para sí mismo y trabajar para preparar algo de comida. Brevemente, se pregunta para qué es y luego decide que definitivamente es para lo que sea que Rin haya planeado para la Semana Dorada.

"Entonces... ¿eso para nosotros o...?" Nagatomo pregunta de todos modos, deslizándose y viendo a Rin voltearse para enfrentarlo.

"Definitivamente no es para ustedes, chicos". Rin vuelve a los preparativos, cortando cuidadosamente la carne. "Pero voy a hacer algo más tarde para ustedes".

"Eso es bueno". Nagatomo se sienta frente a la mesa de la cocina. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Rin, un poco sorprendido por sus palabras.

Nagatomo le da una suave sonrisa. "Que no puedas pasar tiempo con nosotros o con tu hermano esta Semana Dorada".

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Yo... bueno, tengo planes esta semana que no me lo pondrían fácil". Rin se queda pensativo por un momento, después se gira hacia Nagatomo. "Y estoy bien. Yukio está en la _escuela_. Je, ¿qué tan inteligente es de todos modos?"

Nagatomo fuerza una risa ante eso, sintiendo un poco de molestia por tener que esconder la verdad de Rin. "Buen punto. De todos modos, ¿cuál es tu plan para la cena?"

Rin comienza a hablar con entusiasmo sobre la cena, Nagatomo se recuesta en su silla y disfruta del pequeño descanso que tiene.

Claro que podría haberse ido por su cuenta, pero Rin parece necesitar compañía junto a él.

Y Nagatomo no tiene ningún problema en dedicar algún tiempo a poner una sonrisa en la cara de Rin.

* * *

Yukio aún no está de vuelta cuando oscurece. Rin habría estado más molesto al respecto si no estuviera preparando algo para un cambio especial.

"Rin... ¿estás seguro de esto? Estamos hablando de más de tres días aquí". Kero le pregunta a Rin, con las alas revoloteando ligeramente por la preocupación.

Rin le da una suave sonrisa a Kero y le acaricia la cabeza con dos dedos. "Está bien. Yo... necesito tiempo para relajarme y no esconderme realmente. Quiero decir, me estaré escondiendo, pero..."

"No tanto, ¿eh?" Kero observa a Rin por un momento, luego suspira y sonríe. "Entonces adelante. Si estás seguro y lo planeaste bien..."

"Sí... con Yukio fuera a menudo y los suministros adicionales que obtuve deberían estar bien. Además, puedo ir de compras un poco más durante la semana". Rin extiende la Carta y le sonríe.

"Bueno... es tu momento para brillar. ¡Switch!

Y así comienza la Semana Dorada de Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Entonces, tengo varios capítulos traducidos así que entre esta y la próxima semana habran muchas actualizaciones seguidas ۹(ÒہÓ)۶
> 
> Por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo no se narrará el encuentro con Riku o lo que pasa en la Semana Dorada. Sin embargo, eso se narrará aparte (esto es una serie, cuando termine esta parte ire agregando las otras a medida que vayan siendo traducidas)
> 
> Capítulos restantes: 7
> 
> Cartas restantes: 7


	37. Chapter 37

"¿Una exhibición que se retuerce?" Rin parpadea hacia Naoko, quien está sentada en el escritorio frente a él. La chica asiente con entusiasmo en respuesta. Después de su bastante interesante, aunque tranquilizadora, Semana Dorada, Rin realmente esperaba algo normal a continuación. Pero como es habitual, Naoko aparece para terminar sus planes al respecto.

"¡Sí! Al menos ese es el rumor que escuché. En el museo al que vamos a ir, hay una exhibición especial que recientemente se cerró temporalmente. Al parecer, algunas personas lograron perderse en ella. De hecho, ¡se dice que una ha desaparecido por completo!" Naoko lanza sus brazos como ejemplo. "Y no se supone que sea una gran exhibición, solo unas pocas habitaciones".

"Entonces... ¿crees que es algo que deberías investigar?" Naoko se inclina y mira a Rin desde el nivel del escritorio.

Rin se estremece y mira su libro. Luego vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, casi saltando por lo cerca que está Naoko. "B-bueno... vamos a ir mañana, así que supongo que puedo echar un vistazo... probablemente no sea nada".

"¡Pero incluso si no es nada, no deberías arriesgarte!" Dice Naoko alegremente, poniéndose de pie. "¡Estoy en el grupo contigo, así que te ayudaré a escabullirte si lo necesitas!"

"Gracias..." Rin la mira irse, luego suspira y regresa a su libro.

Sin embargo, él no puede sacudirse lo que le dijo completamente.

_'Una exhibición en la que te pierdes cuando no deberías...'_ Rin frunce el ceño al pensarlo y se pregunta si es por culpa de una Carta. No ha tratado con ninguna Carta desde el inicio de la Semana Dorada y eso terminó hace unos días.

Con eso en mente, Rin vuelve a mirar el formulario de permiso que debe entregar hoy y se pregunta si las cosas se pondrán peligrosas nuevamente, en el museo al que su clase va a ir.

**Capítulo 37: Relatividad**

El Museo de Ciencias del Campus de la Ciudad True Cross es grande. Al igual que la mayoría del lugar, todo parece ser demasiado grande y ostentoso. Hasta el punto en que Rin se pregunta qué clase de loco está detrás de todos los diseños y la distribución de esta ciudad.

_'Incluso se arrastra hacia_ _Southern_ _Cross_ _...'_ piensa Rin con un suspiro, mientras el autobús de su clase viaja hasta la puerta del Museo de Ciencias. _'Cada vez más cosas se vuelven grandes y extrañas... me pregunto ¿cuándo será solo otra parte de_ _Cross_ _City_ _?'._

Rin se encoge de hombros cuando finalmente llegan al frente y el maestro llama su atención.

"Primero que todo, me gustaría que supieran el privilegio que les han dado" comienza el maestro de ciencias con voz nasal. "Generalmente, no tenemos la oportunidad de visitar este maravilloso museo, pero este año hemos tenido la suerte de dejar un espacio para ello. En ese aspecto, deben estar en su mejor comportamiento. Eso significa que ustedes..."

Rin desconecta la charla del maestro para centrarse en la entrada del museo. Rin puede ver lo que parece ser un guía turístico y cómo este ve constantemente entre el autobús y su reloj. Probablemente sea el pobre tonto que los guiará a través de las exhibiciones.

La llamada del maestro diciéndoles que se alineen, salgan y que formen sus grupos una vez que salgan, capta la atención de Rin y él se levanta.

Una vez afuera, Rin mira a su alrededor y ve a Naoko agitando su brazo con entusiasmo. Ella está de pie junto a Yamaguchi, quien parece aterrorizado de compartir grupo con él. Rin suspira ante eso, pero se dirige hacia ellos de todos modos.

Se sobresalta cuando Naoko se aferra a su brazo, mirándola sorprendido, luego se gira hacia el frente mientras el pobre guía comienza a explicar lo que van a hacer hoy.

* * *

Tan pronto como Rin entra en el museo, siente la Carta. Nada dramático, solo sabe que está ahí. No está haciendo nada todavía, pero Rin sabe que está ahí.

"¿Okumura-kun?" Rin se gira para ver a Naoko, todavía colgando de su brazo, mirándolo con preocupación.

Rin sonríe. "Estoy bien."

"Parecías estar en otro lugar... ¿ _esa_ habitación está realmente embrujada?" Naoko le susurra, con los ojos brillantes.

La sonrisa de Rin vacila. "Um... sí, lo es."

Naoko asiente con la cabeza y luego adopta una mirada determinada en su rostro. "¡Cuando los grupos se separen, tenemos que llegar allí! Antes de que haga algún daño real, ¿verdad?"

Rin la mira fijamente por un momento, luego se sacude de sus pensamientos. "Um... sí, pero uh... ¿podrías dejarme ir, por favor?"

"¡No!" Dice Naoko alegremente y lo arrastra hacia donde el resto de la clase se está reuniendo con el guía turístico. "Es para protección".

"Realmente no puedo protegerte cuando estás pegada a mí..." murmura Rin.

"¡No, tonto!" Se ríe Naoko. "Es para ti."

Rin mira a Naoko. "¿Y-yo?"

"Hm, hm." La sonrisa de Naoko se suaviza. "Es difícil para la gente verte como un monstruo cuando ni siquiera puedes quitarme. O no quieres. No hay forma de que ocurran peleas." Naoko tuerce la cabeza y mira a un grupo particular de personas.

Rin mira hacia donde se reúnen los delincuentes de la clase, murmurando entre sí. Se sobresaltan cuando se dan cuenta de que Rin los está mirando, entonces uno frunce el ceño. Pero nadie se mueve contra él, aparentemente confundidos por Naoko.

Rin se vuelve hacia Naoko. "...Gracias."

Naoko apoya su cabeza contra su hombro. "De nada."

A continuación, ambos se giran cuando el guía turístico comienza con nerviosismo, tartamudeando al principio, a explicar el plan para el día.

* * *

Rin se estira cuando Naoko finalmente lo libera. El guía turístico finalmente los dejó ir, después de guiarlos por casi todas las habitaciones. Echando un vistazo a las hojas en sus manos, Rin sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo ya que también necesita hacer esto.

_'No quiero meter a Naoko en problemas...'_ se da cuenta Rin, mirándola. Yamaguchi se estremece cada vez que Rin mira en su dirección, por lo que Rin trata de evitar el contacto visual allí.

Y fue en _casi_ todas las habitaciones porque las salas de física están actualmente fuera del límite. A juzgar por el poder que siente al estar parado frente a la llamada barricada - también conocida como una cinta y un letrero-, hay una buena razón para mantenerlas fuera de los límites.

_'Me pregunto si han llamado a los exorcistas'_ Rin le da la vuelta a esa idea y luego la desecha. _'Realmente no puedo ver a un museo de_ _ **ciencias**_ _haciendo eso... no sin que sucedan cosas más peligrosas'._

Y hasta ahora las personas solo se pierden aquí, por extraño que parezca. Rin mira de reojo el mapa que está al lado de la puerta y honestamente, solo hay tres habitaciones. La gente no debería perderse.

Rin mira hacia atrás y ve que Naoko está distrayendo a Yamaguchi, entonces se vuelve hacia su bolso. "Oye, Kero. Despierta. Es Maze, ¿verdad?"

"Ya estoy despierto" se queja Kero, el bostezo que emite después de eso no es muy convincente. "Y sí... probablemente sea Maze y eso será desagradable..."

"Lo imagine..." Rin suspira. "Nunca es fácil..."

Rin se acerca a la sala de física. En ese momento, Yamaguchi se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se asusta.

"Okumura... no puedes..." Yamaguchi parece que está a punto de desmayarse por el estrés.

Naoko le da una mirada seca. "No te preocupes, no tienes que venir".

Naoko sigue a Rin mientras se desliza sobre la barricada, sonriendo cuando Rin la mira y luego suspira cuando se da cuenta de que no va a poder deshacerse de ella.

_'Tengo que preguntarme si incluso el usar magia funcionaría...'_ Rin se gira para mirar a Yamaguchi. "Puedes esperar aquí y estar atento a los maestros y esas cosas".

"Pero..." Yamaguchi corre en su lugar **(1)** por un momento, luego suspira a medida que los otros dos desaparecen. "Oh hombre... por favor, no dejes que me meta en problemas también..."

Sentándose al lado de la barricada, Yamaguchi se apoya contra la pared y espera, golpeando los dedos con inquietud.

* * *

La sala de física es muy silenciosa en comparación con el resto del museo, por no mencionar que es más oscura, con una iluminación mínima. Rin parpadea sorprendido cuando Naoko saca una linterna y la enciende.

La chica sonríe, la luz de su linterna hace que sus lentes brillen de manera extraña. "¡Nunca está de más estar preparada!"

Rin se ríe y saca su llave. Todavía no la usa, mirando a Naoko y preocupado por mostrarle su verdadera magia y poderes.

Naoko parece ignorar sus preocupaciones, murmurando para sí misma mientras examina las cosas con su linterna. "¿Ya sentiste algo?"

Rin es sacado de sus pensamientos. "Um... no..." Rin frunce el ceño y extiende sus sentidos. "Creo que está en otra habitación".

"Está bien". Naoko retrocede a su lado y se pega a él mientras ambos se dirigen a otra habitación.

Esta habitación es la que tiene el aprendizaje práctico, no solo muestra vitrinas y artículos para explicar las cosas. Naoko mira con asombro un dispositivo en particular, la información en él afirma que explicará la teoría de la relatividad.

"Genial..." Naoko murmura, tocando el dispositivo antes de pararse y vagar hacia donde Rin está mirando otra exhibición. "¿Qué pasa Okumura-kun?"

Rin frunce el ceño y está a punto de hablar cuando la exposición gira y se desplaza, distorsionándose. Rin retrocede. "¡Oh mierda, regresa!"

Naoko intenta hacer lo que se le dijo mientras Rin va por su báculo, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Con una gran sensación de torsión y un caleidoscopio de luz, la Carta los traga y deja la sala de exhibición vacía, excepto por la linterna que dejó caer Naoko.

* * *

"¿Estás bien?" Rin le pregunta tan pronto como él se orienta y el lugar deja de torcerse tanto.

"Sí... creo... así que..." Naoko mira fijamente, con la boca abierta, mientras observa bien dónde están. "¿Qué... pasó?"

Ella ve verde. Suelo verde y paredes verdes. Mirando hacia arriba, apenas puede ver el cielo y parecen estar atrapados en un extraño pasillo.

"Nos atrapó..." Rin suspira y se levanta, mirando alrededor y tocando una pared. "Maldita sea..."

"No vas a poder capturar a Maze dentro de él..." anuncia Kero, volando desde el bolso de Rin. "Tienes que salir primero". Aterriza en el hombro de Rin y se ve tan molesto como se siente Rin.

"Maravilloso." Rin patea una pared, luego se gira para mirar a Naoko. Un preocupado ceño cruza su rostro mientras ve a Naoko levantarse y mirar a su alrededor. Entonces se acerca y agarra su brazo, haciéndola girar.

"Es mejor no separarse." Rin gruñe. El rojo se arrastra hasta sus mejillas mientras Naoko ajusta su agarre y lo cambia para que esten tomados de la mano.

"Esa es una buena idea..." Naoko mira las paredes. "¿Crees que los métodos normales para escapar de laberintos funcionen aquí?"

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Vale la pena intentarlo."

Naoko sonríe y coloca su mano libre en una pared. "¡Entonces sígueme!"

* * *

"No creo que estemos llegando a ninguna parte..." Rin suspira. Naoko asiente, un poco triste.

"Normalmente funcionaría, pero esto no es un laberinto normal..." Naoko mira a su alrededor. "Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de por qué la gente debe haberse perdido..."

"Maze es así..." Kero suspira y se levanta para flotar junto a los dos tristes adolescentes. "También hace todo lo posible para evitar que los demás hagan trampa... aunque en realidad, hace trampa el mismo". Kero hace un sonido de disgusto. "No es fácil salir".

"No..." Rin mira hacia abajo, a su mano libre la cual sostiene su báculo ahora activado. Naoko no había dicho nada cuando lo llamó, solo sonrió alegremente antes de continuar con su intento de ayudarlos a escapar.

"¿Hay alguna manera de salir entonces? Tiene que haberla, ¿cierto?" Pregunta Naoko, retrocediendo para darle a Rin algo de espacio y flexionando su mano ahora libre.

"Hmm..." Rin se ve pensativo, considerando sus opciones de Cartas.

_'Si_ _Maze_ _hace trampa... solo necesito hacer trampa mejor...'_ Rin considera brevemente a Fly y luego la descarta. Es demasiado simple y Rin tampoco lo ha usado con un pasajero. _'Así que necesito destruir lo que está en mi camino...'_

"¡Sword!" Naoko se gira para ver cómo el báculo de Rin se transforma en un tipo de espada y mira a Rin mientras se enfoca y corta la pared frente a él en dos.

Rin se ilumina, luego su sonrisa se desvanece cuando la pared se sella casi de inmediato. "¡Oi!" Enfocándose de nuevo, Rin esta vez va más allá de la pared, cortándola varias veces para crear un gran agujero.

Todavía se sella antes de que Rin o Naoko puedan moverse.

Rin gruñe y despide a Sword. "Está bien... vamos a intentarlo de nuevo..."

Kero observa mientras Rin saca otra Carta y casi se cae cuando ve lo que Rin sacó. "¡Rin espera...!"

"¡Firey!" grita Rin. "¡Quema un camino!"

Fiery ruge y se estrella contra la pared, el aroma de las cosas quemadas hace que Naoko retroceda y se cubra la nariz con la manga. Ella observa con asombro cómo las paredes se queman y después de un momento, deja escapar un grito de alegría.

"¡Ahí está la salida!" Ella camina hacia adelante y luego vacila cuando el suelo se mueve. "¿Que..?."

"¡Aaaaah!" Rin se cae mientras el suelo tiembla y se divide, las paredes se levantan y el suelo se cae y todo se rompe en pedazos.

"¡Esto es lo que estaba tratando de advertirte!" Kero se lamenta mientras se aferra a la cabeza de Rin, a medida que Maze se desplaza a un lugar de aspecto muy extraño, con escaleras al revés y pasillos más retorcidos.

Rin mira con horror y luego se levanta. "¡Naoko!"

Pero él no puede verla en absoluto y no recibe respuesta a sus llamadas.

* * *

"¡Maldita sea!" Rin golpea una de las paredes con frustración, después de pasar quién sabe cuánto tiempo buscando a Naoko. Agachándose, se cubre la cara con las manos. Kero se cierne cerca, sin saber qué decir.

_'¡Todo esto es mi culpa, estúpido, estúpido!'_ Rin se regaña, a continuación levanta la vista y frunce el ceño. "Kero... ¿Estoy al revés?"

"Uh..." Kero mira la escalera en la que están y luego mira hacia otro pasillo por encima de ellos. "¿Más o menos?"

Rin gime. "Joder, joder... ¿cómo diablos salimos de aquí?"

Rin permanece en silencio por un largo tiempo, tratando de pensar en algo para ayudarlo a escapar y sacar a Naoko también. Mientras piensa, un sonido viaja lentamente hacia él, haciéndole levantar la cabeza de nuevo.

"¿Es eso...?" Los ojos de Rin se abren cuando lo reconoce. "Naoko... ella está cantando..."

Levantándose lentamente, Rin se mira a sí mismo e intenta orientarse por el sonido del canto de Naoko. Después de un momento, elige su camino y baja a otra escalera antes de continuar.

* * *

A pesar de todos sus intentos por llegar a Naoko -y la persistencia de Naoko en usar su canción para guiar a Rin-, Rin termina fallando nuevamente. Él sabe que Naoko no puede estar lejos a juzgar por cómo puede escucharla...

_'Aunque quién sabe cómo funciona el sonido aquí...'_ Rin mira el retorcido lugar en el que está atrapado y maldice.

Echando un vistazo a sus pies, Rin observa su sombra y entonces se detiene. Levantando la cabeza de nuevo, mira a su alrededor con cuidado y nota algo muy extraño.

En Maze no hay sombras, excepto las de Rin y Kero.

Rin puede sentir que una sonrisa se expande por su rostro, lo que atrae la atención de Kero. "¿Qué ocurre Rin?"

"¡Tengo una idea!" Rin saca a Shadow y lanza la carta al aire. "¡Shadow, encuentra la sombra de Naoko y llévame allí!"

Shadow se desliza hacia el suelo y despega, con Rin y Kero persiguiéndolo. Shadow se desliza y escurre a través de las absurdas escaleras y pasillos de Maze, sin siquiera dudar mientras este intenta cambiar las cosas. Rin tampoco piensa en ello, impulsándose hacia adelante hasta que dobla una esquina y no puede evitar la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro.

"¡Naoko!"

Dicha chica se da vuelta, deteniéndose finalmente en su canto y se levanta. "¡Okumura-kun!"

Rin casi es derribado por Naoko lanzándose hacia él, entonces se ajusta y devuelve el abrazo antes de apartarla. "¿Estás bien?", Pregunta, mirando por encima su apariencia.

Naoko asiente. "Sí, lo estoy"

"Eso es bueno..." Rin suspira aliviado, luego se gira hacia Shadow. "Llévanos a la salida Shadow; ¡Encuéntranos otra sombra!"

* * *

Yamaguchi Seto no está en un buen lugar. Es decir, él se encuentra entre la posible vivisección por un demonio y tener serios problemas con los maestros cuando descubran qué es exactamente lo que está haciendo su grupo.

_'Lo cual es entrar en un área prohibida...'_ Seto se estremece al pensarlo, mirando hacia atrás, a la abertura que conduce a un área oscura y espeluznante. _'Creo que escuché algo sobre misteriosas desapariciones...'_

Seto se preocupa un poco más, sus dedos agarrando su ropa y preguntándose qué se supone que debe hacer exactamente. Una mirada a su reloj lo hace gemir y lanzar mentalmente sus manos al aire.

"Joder, estoy en tantos problemas..." Murmura para sí mismo mientras cruza la barricada y entra a la exhibición de física.

El lugar es inquietantemente tranquilo, lo que hace que el vello en la parte posterior de su cuello se levante y que Seto tenga que detenerse e intentar calmarse. Asomando la cabeza hacia la primera habitación, no puede ver mucho debido a las tenues luces. Pasa de puntillas más allá de las exhibiciones, sin querer quedarse, ya que rápidamente se da cuenta de que sus "compañeros de grupo" no están allí.

En la habitación de al lado, se detiene ante una luz y camina hacia una exhibición donde está desechada una linterna. Recogiéndola, Seto busca a los demás y siente un escalofrío al no ver a nadie, incluso mientras mueve la linterna.

La linterna cae de sus manos a medida que comienza a asustarse más y retrocede para obligar a su mente a pensar con mayor claridad, haciendo que su sombra se extienda hacia atrás.

Apenas se pierde la visión de una extraña sombra deslizándose hacia él. Seto, sin embargo, escucha el sonido de Naoko y se gira para verla saltar directamente hacia él.

"¡KYAA!" Naoko aterriza sobre Seto, enviándolo de espaldas y haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

A Naoko le toma un momento darse cuenta de lo que sucedió y luego ella se aparta, balbuceando disculpas y aferrándose a Seto, lo que generalmente es una molestia.

Por un efímero momento oye algo extraño y un destello de luz lo ciega brevemente. Pero Seto lo descarta para desenredar a Naoko de él.

Finalmente, se sienta para ver a Okumura Rin apoyado en la vitrina y mirándolo con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

"Así que..." Seto se estremece. "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para hacer nuestro trabajo?"

Seto no dice nada por un largo momento, su cerebro se detiene ante eso.

Naoko riendo a su lado no ayuda.

"¿Oro?"

Seto quiere golpearse a sí mismo por el sonido tan absurdo que se escapa de su boca. En cambio, termina gimiendo ante la sonrisa aguda que Rin da en respuesta.

* * *

De alguna manera, a través del genio de Naoko y Rin pudiendo arrastrar a Yamaguchi a cualquier lugar debido al puro terror, logran completar su tarea. A diferencia del resto, no tienen tiempo para divertirse y explorar libremente, pero después de Maze, Rin no quiere hacerlo.

En el viaje de regreso en autobús, Rin mira a Naoko y se pregunta si hay alguna manera de alejarla del peligro.

_'No... no hay...'_ Rin suspira. Aparte de su entusiasmo por cosas tan "espeluznantes", está el hecho de que todos a su alrededor parecen convertirse en un objetivo en el momento en que Rin baja la guardia.

Rin aprieta sus manos y desea tener más fuerza que esto. Como mínimo, quiere poder proteger a los que están a su alrededor.

_'Pero eso es mucho pedir... ¿no es así?'_ Rin suspira y cierra los ojos, con la esperanza de alejar sus pensamientos con el ritmo calmante del autobús que se mueve por las calles.

No tiene suerte en ese aspecto.

* * *

Sentada en su silla, Sekki aparta su improvisada herramienta de búsqueda -una taza de té verde- y considera cuanto ha crecido Rin.

_'También está muy distante... cuando llegue el momento, ¿podrá sobrevivir?'_ Sekki suspira. _'Eso espero, pero...'_

Sekki mira sus manos y por un momento ve otras en su lugar. Cerrando los ojos, ella aleja esa visión y espera estar dormida durante ese tiempo.

Ella no quiere ver cuando llegue el Juicio. Sekki no cree que pueda sobrevivir a eso.

Una pequeña luz brilla en la oscuridad y un extraño reloj avanza cuando la cuenta regresiva realmente comienza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Run in place: Se refiere a trabajar o esforzarse sin conseguir un cambio o progreso notable
> 
> Notas: Próximo capitulo, habrá un cameo de dos personajes principales de otro manga/anime. La verdad había olvidado que aparecían pero es un anime muy popular en Japón (y lo ha sido por mucho tiempo)
> 
> Capítulos restantes: 6
> 
> Cartas restantes: 6
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	38. Chapter 38

El cielo nocturno es bastante hermoso desde lo alto, con las luces de la ciudad lo suficientemente alejadas como para poder ver las estrellas y también sereno. Con solo el viento y las nubes como compañeros, es asombroso de hecho.

Sin embargo, Rin suspira. "Maldita sea... todavía nada".

Encaramado en su báculo con Fly batiendo sus alas detrás de él y Kero a su lado, Rin una vez más no encuentra ninguna Carta mientras mira por la ciudad. Incluso aquí arriba, extendiendo sus sentidos al azar para recoger algo, Rin no ha tenido suerte.

"Bueno... supongo que no siempre puedes encontrar una". Kero se encoge de hombros.

"Sí, pero ... solo quedan unas pocas más". Rin rechina los dientes y luego se obliga a relajarse. _'Pero forzarlo no funcionará...'_

"Mejor volvamos a casa. Se está haciendo muy tarde... y mañana tienes escuela". Rin se queja al pensar en ello y se mueve hacia abajo.

Se detiene cuando un breve zumbido atraviesa sus sentidos y gira, tratando de precisar de dónde vino. Pero nada le llega y se encoge de hombros descartándolo como solo su imaginación.

Cuando Rin se dirige a casa finalmente, con Kero rogándole que le consiga algunas golosinas para compensar la noche, algo se mueve en un parque donde algo importante está por suceder.

**Capítulo 38: Chico Orquídea**

El sonido de pasos corriendo y el grito de "¡Llego tarde!" Llega a los monjes de la planta baja, haciendo que Shirō se ría mientras pasa la página de su periódico.

Rin se desliza en la cocina y se apresura a buscar algo de comida. "Maldita sea es tarde..."

"Tal vez si no siguieras durmiendo..." sugiere Shirō, concentrándose en el artículo de noticias que declara que la persona que desapareció en el museo de ciencias fue encontrada.

"No es mi culpa..." se queja Rin, golpeando un huevo frito en la parte superior de un pedazo de pan tostado con mantequilla antes morder un bocado.

Shirō levanta las cejas ante eso, pero lo ignora al pasar de una página a otra. "Hmm... uh. Así que ese viejo parque será rezonificado... que sorpresa".

"¿Qué viejo parque?" Rin se inclina sobre él y Shirō inclina el periódico para mostrárselo. "Marigold Park... ¿qué? ¿Un montón de edificios de oficinas feos lo van a reemplazar?" Rin frunce el ceño ante la idea. "Eso no está bien."

"No eres el único que piensa eso. Ha habido algunas protestas y una petición también está dando vueltas" señala Shirō. "Francamente, estoy de acuerdo... ese parque es muy bonito". Luego mira el reloj en la pared. "¿No deberías irte ahora?"

Rin levanta la vista y dice una mala palabra antes de escarbar, llenándose la cara con lo último de su desayuno. "¡Adiós Oyaji!"

Rin sale corriendo de la cocina, Shirō se ríe un poco cuando escucha que la puerta se cierra. Luego baja su periódico y se para, estirándose, antes de comenzar a recoger los platos sucios.

Es su turno para lavarlos, después de todo.

* * *

El dulce olor de la primavera reuniéndose con el verano llena el aire. Hace que las cosas se relajen, pero no demasiado, como para que todo el mundo pierda las ganas de trabajar. El aroma de las flores que llega a Rin lo hace respirar profundamente y soltarlo, sonriendo.

Aunque ayuda que Yukio esté disponible para almorzar con él.

Yukio no ha estado disponible para almorzar recientemente por varias razones, incluyendo algo para lo que se ofreció como voluntario en su escuela cram y otras cosas en su secundaria que también tenía que hacer.

Pero ahora está libre y sentándose al lado de Rin con su bento, Rin no podría estar más feliz.

La alegría de Rin recibe una leve paliza cuando se da cuenta de que no se le ocurre nada que decirle a su hermano. Agachando la cabeza, Rin abre su bento y comienza a meter algo de comida en su boca. Al menos entonces tiene una excusa para no hablar con Yukio.

Yukio lo mira de reojo, recogiendo su propio bento. "¿Cómo... cómo han estado las clases?"

Rin lo mira, con las mejillas hinchadas y por un momento tiene que luchar para aclararse la boca. "Um... bien. Quiero decir... no parece que este fallando en ninguna y bien..." Rin mira hacia su desordenado bento, con el estómago revuelto. _'¿Cuándo se volvió tan difícil?'_ "Nadie me ha culpado directamente por ningún problema... no hay problemas reales..."

Yukio le da una suave sonrisa. "Me alegro. Mira, Nii-san... lo siento." Rin se gira para mirar a Yukio, quien se ve muy incómodo. "Ya no estoy mucho por ahí y Tou-san tampoco."

Rin sonríe. "Está bien, aunque realmente esperaba que tu escuela cram se volviera más loca en el tercer año que en el segundo".

"Je, bueno... loca es una manera de decirlo..." Yukio murmura para sí mismo, tomando un trozo de atún teriyaki y comiéndolo. "Ojalá pudiéramos tener más tiempo... tendré que ver cómo pensar en algo..."

Rin mira a Yukio, desinflándose lentamente. "Tienes algo después de la escuela otra vez, ¿no?"

"Sí..." Yukio se ve un poco dolido al pensarlo. "Lo siento..."

Rin decide que Yukio está diciendo lo siento demasiado y envuelve un brazo alrededor de él. Ignorando el hecho de que su hermano está rígido, Rin se inclina hacia él. "Está bien. Volviste, ¿verdad? Mientras vuelvas conmigo, estaré bien".

Yukio levanta lentamente una mano y la apoya en el brazo de Rin. Cerrando los ojos, se apoya en el incómodo medio abrazo con un suspiro. "Voy a volver. Lo prometo."

Y aunque todavía no pueden pensar en nada de qué hablar, de repente es mucho más pacífico y las cosas se sienten bien.

* * *

Rin se detiene después de ver a Yukio ir a lo que su escuela cram ha planeado para él, mirando alrededor del área. De repente, Rin no quiere irse inmediatamente a casa. Después de dudar por un momento, Rin aparta la sensación.

_'Eso no ayudará... los monjes necesitarán ayuda ya que Yukio y_ _Oyaji_ _no están en casa'._ Rin se recuerda a sí mismo, obligándose a caminar a casa.

Rin se detiene junto a una colección de flores, dejando que el color y el aroma de las flores lo bañen. Cuando termina de admirarlas, Rin se obliga a seguir yendo a casa.

Incluso si a veces se siente como si fuera menos un hogar y más como solo un lugar en el que vive.

* * *

El día siguiente comienza de la misma manera, excepto que Rin está levantado y listo en el momento adecuado, entrando a la cocina por una vez, sin prisa.

Rin se ralentiza cuando se da cuenta de que tanto Shirō como Yukio no están aquí. Echando un vistazo al reloj, se queda perplejo. "Oye, ¿dónde están Oyaji y Yukio?"

Nagatomo levanta la vista y se las arregla para sonreír. "Algo surgió, así que Yukio tuvo que irse temprano".

"¿Y Oyaji?" Pregunta Rin, mientras empuja a Nagatomo a un lado y se encarga de hacer el desayuno. ¿Tostadas francesas y pescado a la plancha? Tendrá que hablar con los monjes nuevamente sobre lo que constituye una buena comida.

"Fue con él también. También lo llamaron." Como Rin no lo mira, no se da cuenta de que Nagatomo se ve un poco tenso. "Volverá antes de que llegues a la escuela".

"Aaah... supongo que hay una reunión o algo..." Rin murmura lo último, terminando la tostada francesa y dirigiéndose a la nevera para reunir las coberturas de la tostada francesa, que incluye fruta fresca y mermeladas.

"Sí. Eso fue lo que saque de ello." Nagatomo intercambia una mirada con Kyōdō y una vez más se pregunta cuánto tiempo pueden guardar todos los secretos de Rin.

Rin no se da cuenta, solo termina de colocar la mesa del desayuno y se detiene al ver el periódico abierto en un artículo específico. Se trata de Marigold Park nuevamente, pero esta vez se afirma que hay saboteadores que están retrasando el proyecto de construcción y lo están haciendo para que la rezonificación no se realice de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Rin se detiene en la descripción de cómo algunas de las máquinas aparentemente fueron destruidas con ácido y frunce el ceño.

_'Probablemente debería comprobarlo...'_ Rin recuerda vagamente que le informaron que aun quedas Cartas y cree que una podría hacer eso. ' _Por_ _si acaso'._

Rin luego se voltea con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡El desayuno está listo! ¡Vamos, vengan a comer antes de que se enfríe!"

* * *

Entre un día agotador en la escuela y descubrir que Yukio se fue a la hora del almuerzo - otra vez-, Rin casi se olvida de Marigold Park y lo habría hecho si no hubiera escuchado a Naoko hablar con Miho.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor ante su afán por ver si era de origen sobrenatural, Rin se aleja rápidamente y se dirige a la estación de tren mientras Miho está haciendo todo lo posible para detener a Naoko.

Suspirando mientras se apoya contra la pared del tren a medida que se dirige a una parada no muy lejos de Marigold Park, Rin se pregunta qué sucederá con ese parque. Recuerda haber ido allí antes y todas sus hermosas flores. Un lugar muy tranquilo y aunque no es tan lujoso, Rin recuerda cuánta gente va allí.

_'No es de extrañar que tanta gente esté protestando por la_ _rezonificación_ _'._ Rin levanta la cabeza cuando el tren finalmente se detiene y se deja empujar hacia afuera por la multitud, ya que es su parada. Presionando a través de la multitud una vez fuera del tren, Rin mira alrededor y se orienta a sí mismo antes de dirigirse hacia Marigold Park.

A medida que se acerca, empieza a escuchar un canto y no puede evitar sorprenderse.

Por otra parte, considerando la temática, Rin descubre que está de acuerdo.

"¡Salva a Marigold! ¡Salva a Marigold!"

* * *

El parque está repleto de personas que sostienen carteles, gritan cánticos y en general, son una gran molestia para los hombres vestidos con trajes de negocios y los trabajadores de la construcción que intentan descubrir qué les pasa a sus máquinas.

Rin se desliza por delante de un reportero informando con calma el incidente y cómo la protesta está aumentando velozmente. Este es el único momento en el que Rin puede entrar sin ser atrapado, debido a la presión de la multitud.

Pero se acerca lo suficiente como para recoger rastros de una Carta y se ilumina por eso.

_'¡Genial! Solo necesito averiguar cuál y dónde está...'_ Rin se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que una manifestante en particular se está enfrentando a un hombre de aspecto bastante elegante con un traje de negocios.

Alta, de piernas largas y con el pelo recogido en una coleta, se ve dura de una manera extraña. Todavía bonita y linda, pero Rin puede decir que es una artista marcial y a juzgar por su ira creciendo lentamente, el hombre de negocios podría estarse arriesgando a una paliza.

"¡No, tú eres el idiota!" Ella golpea con el dedo al hombre en el pecho, haciendo que una mirada de disgusto lo atraviese cuando deja una mancha de suciedad en el traje previamente prístino. "¿Por qué diablos alguno de nosotros iría y sabotearía activamente algo aquí?"

"Porque son un grupo de fanáticos de las flores que harán cualquier cosa para preservar su precioso parque". Él se burla de ella, retrocediendo y dejando que dos tipos musculosos se interpongan en el camino de la joven enojada. "¿No me crees? Tengo un buen detective para ayudarme a encontrar quién lo hizo y dice que no puede ser un accidente. Un chico muy famoso también".

La mujer parpadea hacia él, confundida, luego se voltea cuando él llama a un chico que está inspeccionando las máquinas.

Mientras él se acerca, la mandíbula de la mujer cae. "¿Shinichi?"

Por un momento el chico se tensa y luego su rostro se suaviza con una sonrisa relajada. "Yo, Ran."

Hay un momento de shock, luego Ran se acerca y lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa. "¿Qué estás haciendo Shinichi?"

Shinichi hace una mueca. "Um... ¿un trabajo?"

"¿Qué tipo de trabajo es este? Trabajando para este canalla..."

Shinichi logra desenganchar las manos de ella de su cuello y retrocede. Uno de los guardaespaldas da un paso adelante, manteniendo algo de espacio entre Ran y Shinichi. "Como he dicho, es un trabajo. Necesito el dinero. Solo ayudar a la policía a veces no me va a dar dinero".

"¡No tienes necesidad de dinero!" Grita Ran. "No con tus padres pagando por todo".

Shinichi se ve un poco dolido por alguna razón. "Ran... mira, es solo un trabajo. Nada personal."

Ran parece que está desgarrada entre llorar o golpearlo. "Nada personal. ¡Ooooh, IMBÉCIL! "

Ella, de hecho, logra golpearlo, abofeteándolo con fuerza en la cara antes de girarse y marcharse.

Rin se estremece ante lo que acaba de presenciar, luego, cuando Shinichi se dirige al hombre de negocios para discutir algo, comienza a hacer todo lo posible para salir de esta multitud. De ninguna manera será capaz de atrapar cualquier Carta con todo este lugar siendo un desastre.

Es casi libre cuando un codo lo golpea y lo envía volando hacia atrás. Otro ' _oof_ _'_ y la sensación de que el pecho de alguien golpea su espalda revela que se las arregla para golpear a alguien, pero afortunadamente no se cae, ya que esta persona es lo suficientemente amable como para atraparlo.

"Woah, ¿estás bien?" Rin levanta la vista y ve que es Ran, quien parece estar a pocos segundos de llorar.

Rin logra formar una sonrisa. "Sí..." Después de una pausa, él pregunta vacilante. "¿Estás bien Nee-san?"

Para su sorpresa, Ran estalla en lágrimas, haciéndole retroceder y mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor. Afortunadamente nadie les está prestando atención, así que, después de pensarlo por un momento, Rin agarra la mano de Ran y la aleja de la multitud y del parque.

Ran se limita a seguirlo mientras Rin piensa sobre esto, luego se dirige a una cafetería que sabe que está cerca.

* * *

La cafetería Lavender está igual que siempre, aunque más tranquila durante esta temporada. Lo que significa que solo hay la suficiente gente alrededor como para darse cuenta de una todavía llorosa Ran mientras Rin la arrastra.

"¡Okumura-kun!" Una de las camareras - Rin recuerda que se llama Kazue - se apresura y mira a la mujer. "¿Paso algo malo?"

Rin fuerza una sonrisa. "Esta Nee-san solo tuvo un mal día. ¿Crees que..?"

Kazue sonrie. "No hay problema Okumura-kun. Por aquí."

Rin la sigue hacia la parte de atrás, donde hay algunas cabinas privadas y empuja con cuidado a Ran para que se siente frente a él.

"¿Menús?" Kazue pregunta dulcemente.

"Sí... y un poco de ese té especial de Watanabe-san si tienes algo?" Rin solicita.

Kazue asiente, lanza una mirada de preocupación a Ran y después se marcha rápidamente, dejando a los dos en privado.

Ran finalmente se está calmando, olfateando y limpiándose los ojos. "Oh... me siento horrible..." Ella mira a Rin. "Lo siento, no quise..."

"Está bien". Rin se encoge de hombros y le entrega un pañuelo suyo. "Aquí."

"Gracias..." Ran se limpia los ojos. "Voy a ir al baño..."

"Justo a tu izquierda y por el pasillo" le dice Rin a la brevedad. Su sorpresa lo hace sonreír. "Trabajé aquí durante el verano".

"Aah..." Ran se pone de pie lentamente y después de vacilar brevemente, camina hacia el baño.

Ella pasa por delante de Kazue, quien está regresando con los menús. "Aquí... ¿sabes qué le pasa?" Le pregunta a Rin suavemente. "Oh, tu té estará aquí pronto."

"Gracias... y creo que tiene que ver con Marigold Park y un amigo de ella... tal vez un novio" admite Rin después de un momento.

"Oh cielos... ese lío es desagradable. No estoy segura de que se les permita reconstruir allí". Kazue frunce el ceño ante eso, entonces sonríe de nuevo. "Bueno, si me necesitas o a alguien más llámanos".

"¿El mejor postre hoy?" Pregunta Rin rápidamente.

"Tenemos una colección de tartas de queso con frutas muy especiales y el especial de hoy es una receta de udon muy especial" Kazue le dice con prontitud.

"Gracias". Rin la despide cuando Ran finalmente regresa, después de haberse lavado la cara y ahora viéndose mucho más presentable.

"Oye..." Rin le sonríe mientras se desliza de nuevo en su asiento, luego baja su mirada al menú frente a él.

"...Lo siento. No era mi intención..." Ran mira hacia la mesa.

"Está bien". Rin se encoge de hombros. "Soy Okumura Rin. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mouri Ran". Ran responde. "¿Encantada de conocerte?"

"Encantado de conocerte." Rin está de acuerdo. "Hay muchos postres muy buenos aquí y las tartas de queso con frutas de hoy son especialmente buenas".

Ran parpadea y abre su menú. "Bueno... me vendrían bien los dulces".

Rin se ríe entre dientes. "Por supuesto..."

Ran no puede evitar sonreír antes de que una sombra cruce su rostro. Una mirada determinada en su rostro la reemplaza. "Eso es todo... Conseguiré tantos dulces como pueda comer".

Rin la mira, ligeramente divertido y asombrado, mientras Ran señala a otra camarera y comienza a ordenar rápidamente muchos dulces antes de voltearse hacia Rin y exigirle saber lo que quiere.

Rin es más conservador, pero aun así obtiene una de las tartas de queso con frutas, una de cereza en su caso, así como algo de udon para la comida.

_'Oh cielos... ¿en qué me he metido?'_ Rin se pregunta cuando Ran comienza a quejarse sobre el estúpido detective otaku.

* * *

Es oficial; Mouri Ran tiene uno de los apetitos más grandes que Rin ha encontrado.

_'Aunque eso podría ser solo para los dulces y cuando está molesta...'_ Rin admite, mientras sorbe sus fideos udon con cuidado - memorizando las especias y demás cosas que hay en el ya que sabe muy bien-, viendo como Ran destruye otra tarta de queso. Ella también ha pasado por varias tazas de la mezcla especial de té de Watanabe y no muestra señales de calmarse aún.

Ran solo se ralentiza finalmente en su última tarta de queso, luciendo más triste que enojada. "Lo siento... no debería haberme descargado contigo".

Rin parpadea, recordando la gran perorata que logró atravesar al mismo tiempo que las tartas, luego sonríe. "Está bien... entonces, ¿este Shinichi es tu novio?"

Ran casi escupe su té ante eso. "¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Él es solo mi estúpido amigo de la infancia. ¡Es un imbécil, solo puede hablar de Sherlock Holmes u otras cosas de detectives, deja que la fama que tiene se le vaya a la cabeza y sigue robándole trabajos a mi padre!"

Rin la mira fijamente, sin realmente creerle mientras continúa su perorata y ella cambia a hablar realmente sobre las partes buenas de Shinichi. _'Oh_ _wow_ _. Una auténtica_ _tsundere_ _de la vida real'._

Ran se está sonrojando al final. "Pero... me gustaría que fuera mi novio. Estúpido idiota..."

Rin esconde su sonrisa ante eso. "Entonces... ¿qué es tan importante para ti sobre Marigold Park?"

Ran suspira, mirando su taza de té. "Es donde nos conocimos cuando éramos niños. Sus padres lo llevaron al parque al mismo tiempo que mis padres y..." Ran se encoge de hombros. "De alguna manera nos las arreglamos para hacer click. Realmente nunca hemos estado separados desde... bueno... hubo _esa_ investigación _especial_ que hizo..."

Rin mira a los ojos a Ran, viendo la sombra sobre su cara y decidiendo que es mejor no preguntar al respecto. "Entonces... ¿quieres mantener Marigold Park por los recuerdos?"

"Y porque estoy segura de que otras personas tienen recuerdos felices similares" declara Ran. "Y más personas deberían tener la oportunidad de tenerlos también en el futuro. Buenos recuerdos y diversión en ese parque".

"Hmm..." Rin inclina su cabeza y mira su tarta de queso frente a él. "Recuerdo que pase tiempo con Yukio allí cuando éramos pequeños... fue muy divertido. Hicimos coronas de flores." Rin sonríe ante el pensamiento.

Ran también sonríe ante ese pensamiento. "¿Quién es Yukio?"

"Mi hermano pequeño". Rin apuñala su tarta de queso con el tenedor y levanta un pedazo. Masticándolo pensativamente, después de tragar agrega, "Aunque somos gemelos, así que no es una gran diferencia".

"¿Gemelos? Oh, eso suena muy divertido. Creciendo con tu propio amigo incorporado". La noción romántica de Ran hace que Rin resople.

"No exactamente..." Rin mira hacia abajo. "Realmente no somos tan similares, pero somos fraternos después de todo... y ya no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Yukio tiene muchos estudios y yo..." Rin suspira. "Bueno, tenemos diferentes futuros y... pasatiempos". Rin se muestra un poco nervioso al usar el término pasatiempo para describir sus deberes de Cardcaptor.

"Eso suena triste... apesta alejarse de alguien de quien estuviste muy cerca..." Ran vuelve a mirar su té y envuelve sus dedos alrededor de él. "A veces siento que Shinichi va a huir lejos de mí..." Ella levanta la vista. "¿Cuáles son tus planes para el futuro?"

"Yukio va a ser médico." Rin no puede mantener el orgullo por su hermano fuera de su voz. Su estado de ánimo disminuye después, cuando piensa en su propio futuro. "En cuanto a mí... no lo sé. Probablemente dejaré la escuela después de la secundaria y buscaré un trabajo o algo así... "

"¿Secundaria? Heh, casi pensé que ya estabas en la preparatoria, pero debería haberlo adivinado por el uniforme." Ran sacude la cabeza. "Eres bastante alto para tu edad".

"... Yukio es más alto ahora..." Rin toma otro bocado de su tarta de queso. "Bueno, podría ser capaz de conseguir un trabajo de cocina o algo así... ese es básicamente mi único talento real". ' _Fuera de la magia, pero no creo que pueda obtener un trabajo de eso...'_ reflexiona Rin.

"Cocinar siempre es una buena habilidad para tener..." Ran suspira. "No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue enseñarle al idiota de Shinichi cómo hacerlo. Uno pensaría que sería capaz, pero realmente... y ha estado viviendo solo durante tanto tiempo... "

Rin la deja quejarse mientras él se encuentra atrapado pensando en qué tan diferentes se volvieron su futuro y el de su hermano. Y tan rápido también. Si él es honesto y lo es, Rin tuvo que admitir que el futuro dio un giro para su separación en el momento en que Yukio reveló que él quiere ser médico cuando crezca.

El sonido de la apertura de la campana y la sensación de algo más, hacen que Rin se gire y se incline para mirar fuera de la cabina. Rin levanta las cejas al ver a Shinichi entrar al café. Un ceño fruncido cruza la cara de Rin y se extiende para tocar la magia que él posee.

_Muerte. Muerte violenta y antinatural. Fantasmas inquietos, tristeza, confusión y dolor. Bálsamo calmante y verdad._

Rin se retrae y mira asombrado a Shinichi. _'Mierda... si pudiera usar esa magia, sería increíble...'_

Rin puede sentir lo poderoso que es, pero está bloqueado por algún tipo de presa. Esa es probablemente la razón por la que ha ido aumentando en fuerza todo este tiempo.

_'Ese es un enfoque extraño...'_ Rin se da cuenta, considerando que la Muerte no es lo que la mayoría considera un centro de magia. Al menos, eso es lo que Sekki y Kero le dijeron durante una conferencia reciente sobre centros mágicos. _'Quiero decir... él tiene otras cosas envueltas ahí, cosas mentales, pero se trata principalmente de muerte con matices de vida'._

Rin se encuentra curioso, pero lo hace a un lado cuando Shinichi se acerca, algo nervioso y se para al lado del asiento de Ran.

"Um... ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Shinichi propone. "Aah... ¿solos?"

Ran lo mira y resopla. "No. No tendré nada que ver contigo. ¿Y porque estás aquí? ¿Podrías irte antes de que alguien caiga muerto y tengamos otro asesinato en nuestras manos?"

Shinichi se ruboriza. "No es como que buscará activamente asesinatos, simplemente... suceden a mi alrededor".

Rin le cree, mirando la energía que se está escapando de su sello e impregnando el aire. Aumenta las posibilidades de encontrarse o empujar a alguien para que lleve a cabo un asesinato mientras él está cerca para resolver las consecuencias. Definitivamente no es fácil para él, considerando que probablemente no pueda ir a ningún lado sin tener que resolver un asesinato.

Rin suspira, lo considera y luego enfoca su magia. Invisible para los dos adolescentes que discuten - a excepción de Shinichi, quien ve el destello brevemente pero lo descarta-, un círculo mágico brilla debajo de Rin mientras se enfoca en Shinichi.

Con cuidado, como si estuviera tejiendo algo, prepara un tamiz alrededor de Shinichi, para evitar que se rompa y cause demasiados problemas. Probablemente ha estado aumentando por un tiempo, Shinichi parece agotado y la mención de un asesinato lo hizo estremecerse. Demasiada muerte no es buena para nadie.

Rin suspira y se inclina hacia atrás una vez que el escudo está levantado y se siente un poco orgulloso cuando lo prueba y encuentra que, aunque sigue goteando, se ha reducido a un nivel más manejable. Al menos hasta que la presa explote y Shinichi tenga que enfrentar el hecho de que tiene magia.

El sonido de Ran levantándose violentamente y corriendo por la puerta saca a Rin de su trance mágico y mira a Shinichi, quien parece dolido.

Luego se vuelve hacia Rin con una sonrisa frágil. "Aaah... pagaré por todo..." Hace un gesto a todos los platos de postre que Ran comió.

Rin no sabe qué decir a eso y en cambio, solo observa cómo Shinichi va a manejar la cuenta.

_'Voy a tener que volver al parque esta noche...'_ Rin considera el asunto y asiente, decidiendo que esa es la mejor idea. _'No puedo hacer que esto se prolongue por mucho más tiempo... incluso si está ayudando a mantener el parque en pie...'_

Rin ahora recuerda exactamente qué Carta está involucrada y Mist no es algo que debería estar fuera por mucho tiempo. No con lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser.

* * *

Escabullirse por la noche es demasiado fácil para Rin en este punto y una parte de él lo lamenta cuando se detiene para echar un vistazo al sueño profundo en el que está su hermano. Sabe que su hermano debe estar haciendo muchas cosas en su escuela cram si está durmiendo tan pesadamente sin ninguna ayuda.

Rin lo saca de su mente y salta del alféizar de la ventana, aterrizando cuidadosamente en el suelo. Una carrera rápida a un lugar más oculto después de agarrar los zapatos de repuesto que mantiene escondidos y Rin llama a Fly, elevándose en el aire con Kero a su lado.

"¿Estás bien, Rin?" Kero pregunta, notando la seria mirada en la cara de Rin.

Rin parpadea. "Aaah... estoy bien... solo pensando en algunas cosas... como ese tipo Shinichi..."

"Shinichi... su apellido probablemente sea Kudo. Lo cual sabrías si tuvieras que ver las noticias tanto como yo." Kero se muestra molesto ante eso y Rin se ríe un poco en respuesta. "Un famoso detective de preparatoria de algún tipo. Todos lo comparan con Sherlock Holmes".

"Uuuuh..." Rin considera eso. "¿Y Mouri Ran?"

"Hija de una abogada exitosa y un detective talentoso aunque perezoso. Son mejores amigos y los rumores dicen que está saliendo con Shinichi" explica Kero.

"Todavía no están saliendo" le dice Rin. "Aunque creo que ambos quieren".

"¿Así que, está siendo estúpido?" Kero resopla. "¿No es eso lo habitual? Todo genio es un poco idiota".

Rin frunce el ceño ante eso. "¿Estás llamando a mi hermano estúpido?"

"Bueno... no puede ser solo suerte el que no hayamos sido atrapados por él todavía" señala Kero.

Rin pone los ojos en blanco, pero no discute. Es muy extraño lo buena que es su "suerte" en ese aspecto.

_'Un día... ¿tendré que decirle a Yukio la verdad?'_ Rin se pregunta qué tan sabio sería eso. Yukio merece una vida normal y feliz. Rin no puede darle eso si mete las Cartas y otras situaciones que Rin tiene que enfrentar como mago. ' _Yukio se merece algo mejor que yo... siempre lo ha hecho. Si... si tengo que sacrificar algo por él... lo haré...'_

Con esos pesados pensamientos en mente, Rin aterriza en Marigold Park, parcialmente escondido por los árboles y las flores y despide a Fly. Es hora de un poco de caza de Cartas...

* * *

Rin maldice y se agacha al ver que una figura sombría se acerca. Por un momento, se pregunta si la compañía que realiza la rezonificación estableció guardias, luego se enciende una linterna y Rin mira fijamente.

Es Shinichi y parece que está examinando algo en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido.

Rin vuelve a maldecir; Él sabe lo suficiente acerca de él gracias a Kero y lo que Ran le dijo ayer y es que a pesar de todas sus fallas, Shinichi es un muy buen detective. Tan bueno que hay rumores de que él estaba en el centro de lo que se considera el mayor derribo de una organización criminal en la historia.

_'¿Cómo diablos me escondo de él...?_ Rin considera el hecho de que tiene magia despertando lentamente, otra maldición contra Rin, lo que hace que sea difícil para él usar una Carta. Podría comenzar el despertar mágico de Shinichi y eso no sería algo bueno.

"Oi, Rin." El áspero susurro de Kero hace que Rin levante la vista y se relaje a medida que Shinichi se aleja de su escondite, siguiendo algo en el suelo. ¿Un rastro tal vez?

Con eso controlado, Rin se aleja y comienza a expandir sus sentidos mágicos para localizar a Mist antes de que vaya y cause más problemas.

Cuanto más rápido se vaya, mejor, especialmente con Shinichi aquí.

* * *

Sin embargo, los problemas de Rin no solo terminan allí, poco después, Rin gime y se oculta detrás de una máquina cuando ve que _Ran también_ está explorando el lugar.

"¿Por qué está ella aquí?" Se queja para sí mismo, asomando la cabeza para mirar a la adolescente mayor mirar alrededor del lugar y al parecer está investigando al igual que Shinichi.

"Probablemente buscando una prueba del sabotaje" Kero ofrece, viéndose él mismo un poco molesto.

_'Maravilloso...'_ Rin mira a Ran con cuidado, entonces rápidamente corre cuando ella mira hacia otro lado, casi siendo atrapado cuando él pisa una ramita y ella salta y dirige su linterna en su dirección.

_'Esto_ se está volviendo _cada vez más molesto...'_ _se_ queja Rin y comienza a preguntarse cómo va a encontrar a Mist entre todo esto. _'¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en una estación de tren?'_

* * *

Finalmente, Rin llega al centro del parque, el cual tiene una vieja estructura de un juego gigante allí. Más bien parece un castillo y Rin recuerda lo divertido que fue jugar allí.

_'Creo que podría haber habido un dragón o dos...'_ reflexiona Rin, tratando de recordar. _'No hay caballeros, excepto los matones que venían tras nosotros...'_ Rin resopla al recordar que era el tipo de niño que ponía al dragón como el héroe de la obra. _'Entonces otra vez, con todos los gritos sobre el demonio, bien...'_ No es difícil que Rin elija ser un dragón sobre un caballero.

Pero esta vez, puede ver a Ran en la cima del castillo, mirando hacia la noche. E ignorando deliberadamente al detective que está haciendo todo lo posible por hablar con ella.

Rin mira hacia abajo y se horroriza por lo que ve. La niebla se está arrastrando hacia arriba sobre el castillo y antes de que Rin pueda hacer algo, se oye un chirrido peligroso y se oye un grito cuando la sección en la que está Ran se quiebra y ella comienza a caer.

Shinichi la atrapa justo a tiempo, Ran lo mira con horror. "¡Shinichi!"

Incluso desde esta distancia y en la oscuridad, Rin sabe que Shinichi está bajo una gran presión. No puede arrastrar a Ran debido a su incómoda posición y lo que es peor, Mist está haciendo que las cosas se rompan cada vez más. Y si caen...

"Mierda". Rin se apresura a buscar sus Cartas, sus pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza mientras busca qué tipo podría funcionar. "¡Shadow!" Piensa, considerando que el ácido de Mist no puede afectarlo.

Mirando y rezando, Rin reúne a Mist con Shadow y echando un vistazo a Ran y Shinichi para ver que están demasiado ocupados discutiendo de nuevo como para notarlo, sale con su báculo levantado.

"Mist, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!" Cuando Mist fluye en forma de Carta, Rin saca otra Carta mientras el castillo, al perder el espíritu, comienza a caer completamente, tanto Ran como Shinichi gritan cuando Shinichi pierde su agarre. "¡Float!"

Corre tan rápido como puede, oyendo el grito de sorpresa de Ran y un sonido confuso de Shinichi mientras flotan hacia el ahora seguro suelo. Detrás de él, también escucha el llanto y a Shinichi reconfortando suavemente a Ran.

Rin sonríe un poco cuando la oye llamarlo idiota con voz cariñosa y Shinichi responde con algo que hace que Rin sienta que sus oídos arden por lo meloso que parece.

"Pero yo soy _tu_ idiota".

Aun así, Rin se ríe cuando se da cuenta de que parece que tanto Ran como Shinichi estarán bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rin vuelve a pasar por Marigold Park después de la escuela, con curiosidad por ver cómo van las cosas. Para su sorpresa, lo primero que ve es a un grupo de policías que se llevan al asqueroso empresario, a pesar de sus jactancias y protestas por su "inocencia".

Rin se pregunta exactamente qué es lo que está pasando allí, girándose para ver a Shinichi hablando con los reporteros reunidos a su alrededor con una voz suave y seguro de sí mismo. Escuchando, Rin no puede evitar sonreír.

_'¡Parece que el parque está seguro!'_ Rin se estremece, ya que resulta que el castillo todavía tendrá que ser reparado, pero se anima cuando oye a Shinichi mencionar que un fondo ya está aumentando para eso.

No muy lejos de los reporteros está Ran, quien se ve muy feliz e incluso orgullosa de Shinichi.

Solo más tarde, Rin se entera de la historia, cuando el periódico de mañana llega para anunciar cómo el famoso detective adolescente logró descubrir el caso de fraude relacionado con Marigold Park. Resulta que Shinichi se permitió ser contratado para acercarse lo suficiente como para encontrar pruebas de la duplicidad del empresario.

Rin no puede evitar pensar en eso como algo maravilloso.

_'Pero creo que el hecho de que él realmente llame a Ran su novia es la mejor parte'._ Piensa Rin mientras aparta el periódico y toma sus cosas para la escuela.

La foto de Shinichi con Ran es definitivamente algo que él cree que van a atesorar. A pesar de hacer todo lo posible para seguir siendo profesionales, Rin puede decir que están juntos.

Finalmente y de verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Ya estamos en la recta final, uhhh ya quiero llegar al último capítulo, amo a Yue (๑>ᴗ<๑).
> 
> Capítulos restantes: 5
> 
> Cartas restantes: 5
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	39. Chapter 39

Cuando se trata de Southern Cross Junior High, hay tres maneras en que los estudiantes pueden manejar sus almuerzos.

La primera y la más obvia, es traer un bento que uno de sus padres o incluso ellos mismos hayan creado. Esto es lo que hacen aquellos como Rin y Yukio, todo gracias a la habilidad de Rin para cocinar y la persistencia de que, sin importar qué, siempre tendrá tiempo para hacer el bento.

La segunda, es pasar por la tienda cercana y comprar un bento allí, junto con una bebida. Esto es algo que Manabu hace a menudo, al igual que Yukio cuando se olvida de traer su propio bento. Algo que ha estado haciendo cada vez con más frecuencia y que molesta a Rin.

El tercer y último método es uno en el que Rin no piensa a menudo. Y eso es pasar por la cafetería de la escuela y comprar una comida fría o caliente allí, comiéndola en una mesa colocada cerca. Ni Rin ni Yukio han ido realmente allí después de terminar la primaria y habiendo tenido que lidiar con un almuerzo obligatorio en la cafetería en ese entonces, algo que siempre fue insípido.

Por lo que menciona Naoko, en realidad es bastante bueno, pero Rin todavía lo evita a favor de hacer su propia comida y hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Yukio también se la coma.

Y es en la cocina de la cafetería donde comienza este incidente en particular.

Uno de los trabajadores de mantenimiento está caminando por un pasillo cercano, probando las cerraduras de las puertas y asegurándose de que todo esté bien. Es tarde, pero no lo suficientemente tarde como para que alguien no pueda estar aquí. Y es su trabajo asegurarse de que todo esté bien.

A medida que se acerca a la cafetería, comienza a escuchar sonidos extraños. Frunciendo el ceño, se acerca y abre la puerta de la cafetería. Sólo la apertura de la puerta hace que los sonidos sean aún más altos, pero no tanto como para que los sonidos provengan de la misma cafetería.

Adentrándose, ilumina con su linterna los alrededores del lugar y se acerca a la puerta con la etiqueta "Sólo personal", detrás de la cual se encuentra la cocina que es utilizada por los trabajadores de la cafetería. Con cautela, abre la puerta y mira hacia el interior.

La linterna cae al suelo y el trabajador de mantenimiento deja escapar un grito de terror ante lo que ve dentro.

Varias ollas, sartenes y utensilios de cocina están flotando alrededor. Más notablemente, parece que alguien está cocinando en la cocina, por el aroma y el ruido de todos los aparatos funcionando. Pero no hay nada en absoluto ante su vista, solo una cocina vacía, a excepción por los utensilios funcionando y la comida que se está preparando.

Gritando debido al embrujo ante él, corre lejos de la cocina y de la escuela, negándose a quedarse un momento más mientras haya un fantasma en la residencia.

Detrás de él, un suave y confuso sonido se oye y sin ser visto, alguien inclina la cabeza y se cuestiona tal reacción.

**Capítulo 39: Un Fantasma Útil**

La multitud alrededor de la cafetería atrae la atención de Rin cuando se dirige a buscar un espacio privado para almorzar. Solo, ya que Yukio no está disponible. Esta vez, debido a que algunas chicas lo molestaban, entonces Yukio está corriendo por ahí, tratando de no ser atrapado.

_'No creo que correr sea una buena idea...'_ Rin estira el cuello hacia la multitud. Es mucho más grande de lo normal, como si muchos otros estudiantes fueran a la cafetería a buscar algún tipo de almuerzo, esto es mucho más de lo habitual.

Rin ve a Eiji en la multitud y después de un momento, se abre camino hacia él. Se crea un camino despejado para él tan pronto como la gente lo mira bien y pronto, Rin está justo al lado de Eiji.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta Rin, entregándole 100 yenes a Eiji casi distraídamente.

Eiji suspira y se los mete en el bolsillo. "De alguna manera, la comida de la cafetería ha mejorado drásticamente durante la noche. La noticia se difundió rápidamente, por lo que ahora todos están tratando de probarla".

"Hmm..." Rin lo considera por un momento, luego mira a Eiji. "Quieres probarla, ¿no?"

"Sí... aunque no es fácil con esta multitud" señala Eiji. Luego palidece ante la sonrisa aguda en la cara de Rin.

"¡Eso es fácil!" Rin extiende una mano. "Te conseguiré algo".

Eiji evalúa sus opciones y luego suspira cuando solo tiene el dinero suficiente para la comida principal de hoy, más algunos bocadillos. "Muy bien."

Rin embiste alegremente contra la multitud, haciendo que varias personas se dispersen al verlo. En muy poco tiempo está en el frente y pidiendo comida para Eiji. Al igual que para él mismo, nota Eiji, cuando Rin saca algo de dinero extra para conseguir una comida para él.

Una vez hecho esto, Rin regresa alegremente hacia Eiji y lo agarra, arrastrándolo a cualquier lugar a pesar de las suaves protestas de Eiji. De todos modos, las protestas son poco entusiastas, con Eiji estando más divertido e incluso encantado por las acciones de Rin.

* * *

El primer bocado hace a Eiji temblar, ya que toda la comida está hecha a la perfección por lo que él puede decir. Nada está mal con el Gyudon que Rin le ordenó o el pan de curry que también fue adquirido por el misterioso chico.

Rin también parece sorprendido, masticando pensativamente su bocado de curry.

"¿Cómo mejoraron tan rápido...? ¿obtuvieron un nuevo miembro del personal?" Eiji se pregunta un poco después.

Rin se detiene para abrir su bento y probar un bocado de allí. Hace rodar el sabor alrededor de su boca y luego sacude la cabeza. "No. No lo hicieron".

Eiji lo mira, confundido por eso. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te apuesto la cantidad que quieras que cuando tengas la oportunidad de preguntar al personal, la comida ya estaba hecha para ellos" le dice Rin a Eiji.

Eiji lo mira por un momento, pensando en una extraña tormenta y en Rin volando. Entonces Eiji asiente lentamente. "Entonces... 50,000 yenes en eso".

Rin se ve sorprendido por eso mientras Eiji se sonroja. A continuación, Rin sonríe lentamente, un poco burlón. "¿No vas a lamentar eso?"

"No." responde Eiji honestamente, mirando hacia su gyudon para ocultar lo avergonzado que está.

"Está bien... aquí, toma algo de esto también. Eres demasiado flaco." Rin le pasa parte de los contenidos de su bento, sorprendiendo a Eiji.

Eiji toma un bocado de eso y por un momento, es como si el cielo estuviera enviando luz sobre él. Temblando por ello, Eiji se da cuenta de que Rin cocina tan bien como el nuevo cocinero misterioso. Mirándolo por un momento y considerando lo pensativo que se ve, Eiji cree que en realidad podría ser ese cocinero.

Pero, teniendo en cuenta la mirada extrañamente reflexiva que adopta Rin cuando toma otro bocado de su curry, Eiji tiene la sensación de que en realidad, eso no es cierto.

_'Aunque él conoce al cocinero'._ Eiji se da cuenta y se pregunta qué pasará después. Y si este misterioso cocinero se quedara.

* * *

Rin termina maldiciendo mentalmente una vez que llega a casa. Al parecer, Shirō quiere compensar el hecho de que ni él ni Yukio han estado cerca últimamente, por lo que arrastra a Rin a una reunión familiar improvisada con juegos y una barbacoa afuera.

Rin suspira, pero decide dejarlo pasar por ahora. Por lo que recibió, la Carta aquí es inofensiva y él puede esperar para capturarla. Cualquier cosa que solo cocine no es un problema, de hecho es una pequeña bendición, considerando lo saludables y sabrosas que son las comidas en la cafetería de repente.

En lugar de preocuparse por eso, Rin deja que Shirō lo arrastre a uno o dos juegos tontos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_'He echado de menos esto...'_ Rin se ríe de la cara de Yukio ante las cartas que tiene y se pregunta cuándo su hermano se dará cuenta de lo mucho que hace trampa Shirō.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la fila para conseguir comida de la cafetería es aún más larga y el personal de la cocina parece estar inundado. Pero de alguna manera, hay comida más que suficiente sin importar qué.

Rin no se queja mucho de que Yukio haya olvidado su bento - una vez más y un día, Rin tendrá que escribir en su frente lo estúpido que es al respecto-, ya que en esta ocasión puede conseguir una comida saludable en la cafetería.

' _Ojalá_ _no hubiese sido acorralado por esas chicas, sin embargo...'_ Rin observa mientras Yukio se contrae al tener a las chicas compartiendo la mesa con él, obviamente, demasiado nervioso de ofenderlas como para directamente huir.

_'¿Tal vez debería ayudar?'_ Rin considera que tan solo apareciendo ahuyentaría a las chicas. Su estómago cae al pensarlo y después de un momento de vacilación, abandona la cafetería para buscar un lugar tranquilo para comer su propio bento. _'Prefiero no ser visto como un monstruo... incluso si por el bien de Yukio, quiero evitar eso...'_

No se da cuenta de que Yukio lo ve irse y se ve extrañamente herido al hacerlo. Y también muy pensativo.

* * *

"Oyaji... ¿para qué es esto?" Rin se estremece por la vista ante él; la de la consola de videojuegos que tan meticulosamente instaló escaleras arriba, está ahora abajo y actualmente está siendo conectada al televisor.

"Bueno... pensé en ponerla aquí, solo por un rato, entonces todos tendremos una excusa para estar juntos" dice Shirō alegremente.

Rin mira a Yukio y tiene la sensación de que todo esto es culpa suya, especialmente cuando se desplaza entre sus pies con torpeza y hace todo lo posible por ignorar su mirada limpiando sus lentes y después suspira. "¿Qué demonios están haciendo?"

Se acercó rápidamente a los monjes que discutían e inmediatamente comienza a tomar el relevo de los monjes ineptos en la tecnología para que no hagan volar los circuitos o algo así.

Detrás de él, Shirō se ríe un poco, antes de girarse hacia Yukio y darle un codazo. "Gracias por contarme tus preocupaciones sobre tu hermano".

Yukio logra darle una sonrisa pálida, la cual crece ligeramente a medida que Rin termina de configurar la consola de videojuegos y es desafiado de inmediato a un juego de carreras. ' _Yo también estoy feliz...'_ piensa Yukio, considerando que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pasó el rato con su hermano.

Realmente no deberían estar tan distantes, incluso con sus deberes de exorcistas secretos.

* * *

"Entonces, aparentemente hay un fantasma en la cafetería". Naoko le anuncia a Rin el tercer día del rápido cambio en la cafetería.

Rin se detiene en medio de tomar un bocado de su propia comida. Él mira a Miho, quien se ve agotada y luego a Eiji, quien tiene una expresión extrañamente en blanco en su rostro.

"¿En serio?" Rin finalmente pregunta. No está muy seguro de cómo terminó almorzando con los tres, especialmente con lo nerviosa que está Miho, pero lo está y es ligeramente molesto. Pone un extraño zumbido en su pecho.

"Sí... aparentemente el primer día, un trabajador de mantenimiento encontró todos los utensilios de cocina flotando alrededor del lugar. No ha regresado a la escuela desde entonces y se niega a hacerlo hasta que se maneje al fantasma". Naoko continúa alegremente.

Eiji suspira. "Eso suena similar a lo que encontré... al parecer, el personal de la cafetería está muy molesto y..." Eiji hace una pausa y saca 50,000 yenes, pasándoselos a un confundido Rin. "Ganaste la apuesta. No han conseguido un nuevo trabajador y de hecho, están amenazando con renunciar considerando que aparentemente ya no son necesarios".

Rin frunce el ceño ante eso. "Eso suena... un poco malo. Quiero decir, incluso si no están cocinando o algo así, alguien necesita repartir la comida..."

"Así es como es. Así que los maestros están discutiendo, sobre si en realidad pedirán un exorcista para limpiar a este fantasma." Eiji se encoge de hombros.

Naoko deja escapar un gemido. "¿Qué? ¡Pero este es el mejor fantasma de la historia! Hace comida encantadora y más personas están comprando cosas de la cafetería. ¿Cómo es eso malo?"

"Es malo si están perdiendo trabajadores por eso" explica Eiji con paciencia.

Mientras Eiji y Naoko debaten si el fantasma es bueno o malo, Rin recuerda esta mañana y una extraña llamada telefónica que su padre había recibido. Se había negado a hacer lo que fuera que le hayan pedido, pero sugirió a algunos otros como buenos candidatos".

Rin se enfría y gime cuando se da cuenta de que un grupo de exorcistas vendrán a su escuela esta noche. Lo que ya es lo suficientemente malo sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que Shirō, obviamente planea tener más diversión familiar esta noche también.

_'Maldición...'_ Rin mira la funda de las Cartas a su lado y suspira, se da cuenta de que no tiene otra opción. _'Tendré que quedarme atrás y enviar a_ _Mirror_ _en mi lugar... es la única forma de manejar las cosas'._

Porque Rin no es lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que esta Carta no puede volverse peligrosa si se le empuja. Todas las Cartas tienen esa habilidad de alguna manera. Y si puede hacer que las cosas se muevan a voluntad en la cocina, Rin puede pensar en varias cosas que podrían llegar a ser mortales e incluso amenazar la vida de la gente. Y no solo está pensando en cuchillos...

* * *

Mirror entra en el monasterio para ser recibida con entusiasmo por Shirō. "¡Oi, Oyaji!" Se queja, luchando contra el abrazo. "¡Déjame ir!"

"Jeje..." Shirō despeina el cabello de "Rin" y finalmente retrocede. "Tengo un montón de cosas divertidas planeadas hoy. Incluyendo un poco de competencia... "

Mirror parpadea un poco, luego suspira. "Está bien... solo déjame dejar mis cosas en mi habitación ... bajaré en poco tiempo..."

"¡No tardes demasiado!" le dice Shirō. "Llegar tarde será muy arriesgado".

Mirror duda de eso, preguntándose qué locura ha echado Rin en su regazo, antes de sonreír y subir las escaleras para dejar su "bolso" y decirle a Kero sobre cómo Rin lo necesita en la escuela.

Por lo menos, no es aburrido y está rodeada de muchas personas con las que interactuar.

* * *

Rin suspira de alivio cuando el trabajador de mantenimiento se mueve, permitiéndole a Rin relajarse y salir de la esquina donde se escondió. Kero, quien está sobre su hombro, también se ve aliviado.

"Así que supongo que tenemos que tratar con Cook rápido". Reflexiona Kero en voz alta. "Por lo que he escuchado, los exorcistas deberían estar aquí esta noche".

"Maravilloso..." Rin deja escapar un soplo de aire. "Probablemente Oyaji está siendo paranoico". ' _Escuchó mi escuela y fantasma... probablemente no necesitan más que eso para poner en marcha la misión'._

Rin da un paso adelante y se desliza fuera del aula, mirando alrededor del pasillo antes de dirigirse a la cafetería. Si se apresura lo suficiente, debería poder terminar con esto mucho antes de que aparezcan los exorcistas.

Pero eso tomaría más suerte de la que aparentemente el destino tiene la amabilidad de darle, ya que Rin se congela ante el sonido del trabajador de mantenimiento saludando a algunas personas en la puerta y prometiendo mostrarles la cafetería, una vez que demuestren que son quienes dicen ser.

Maldiciendo de nuevo, Rin sale corriendo tan rápido y silenciosamente como le es posible hacía la cafetería, necesitando manejar esto antes de que los exorcistas decidan enojar a la Carta.

* * *

Rin se desliza en la cocina y se le queda mirando aturdido por un momento. No a todo el equipo de cocina flotando alrededor y elaborando una gran cantidad de comida que huele bien, sino a lo que ve que está detrás.

Cook luce como una mujer joven, la cual lleva una chaqueta blanca con botones, una pañoleta roja que sobresale de su cuello y pantalones blancos. En el frente lleva un delantal rosa bastante lindo y con volantes alrededor de su cintura con grandes bolsillos. Botas marrones sencillas están en sus pies y en su cabeza un gorro de chef blanco, aunque uno con un diseño de alas bordado. Su cabello es muy corto y de un rojo brillante, con solo una pequeña trenza en su espalda.

Ella se gira al oír que se abre la puerta y aplaude con alegría al ver a Rin y Kero.

Rin la mira, un poco aturdido y realmente no sabe cómo responder. Cook ignora eso a favor de acercarse a él y agarrar sus manos, arrastrándolo.

Lo siguiente que Rin sabe es que tiene una colección de tempura que le ofrece la alegre Carta. Rin los mira sorprendido, entonces su estómago gruñe y los acepta con cautela. Detrás de él, Kero está aclamando el plato de bollos de curry que le están ofreciendo.

El tempura tiene un sabor maravilloso, por supuesto y Rin se lo dice a Cook con vacilación. Cook se ilumina, lo arrastra a otro plato y lo fuerza sobre él. Rin acepta el yakisoba, comiéndoselo casi con entusiasmo cuando se da cuenta de cuánta hambre tiene. Pero tiene sentido, considerando que no ha comido nada desde el almuerzo y ha estado esperado en la escuela todo este tiempo, por una la oportunidad para tratar con Cook.

Es ese pensamiento el que hace que Rin se levante y se gire hacia la alegre Cook después de que termina el yakisoba. "Um... gracias pero--"

Rin cierra la boca con fuerza cuando escucha el sonido de pasos acercándose. Cook se anima y está a punto de ir a la puerta para saludarlos. Rin entra en pánico y la agarra del brazo, arrastrándola hacia atrás y hacia detrás del gran mostrador.

Justo a tiempo, cuando la puerta se abre y los exorcistas miran en shock los utensilios de cocina que todavía flotan.

Además, el extraño juguete de felpa que se come con gusto la comida ofrecida.

Rin gime y se cubre la cara, preguntándose cómo va a salir de esto.

* * *

Kita Eisuke no está seguro de cómo responder ante la absurda visión que se le presenta. Ciertamente ha visto muchas cosas como un exorcista, pero la vista de todo el equipo de cocina flotante y el juguete de felpa que está devorando todo lo que se está haciendo, es algo completamente distinto.

_'Esto no es simplemente un_ _Ukobach_ _...'_ Él se queja internamente de eso y desea no haber sido voluntario para esta misión. Detrás de él, el Doctor y Dragoon que forman parte de su pequeño equipo también observan fijamente.

Al entrar, se sobresalta debido a un plato que gira para reposar delante de él. Está cubierto por carne teriyaki, lo que hace que Eisuke parpadee, un poco sorprendido.

En ese momento se voltea cuando cree que escucha a alguien decir: "No... ¡no hagas eso!"

Dando un paso adelante, va por la granada de agua bendita a su lado. El peluche finalmente se da cuenta del grupo y parece estar maldiciéndose, lamentándose por ser estúpido.

"Cállate Kero". El gruñido se escucha desde donde Eisuke escuchó algo anteriormente. Eisuke prepara la granada de agua bendita, espera y la arroja.

Se oye un grito cuando la granada golpea a alguien en la cabeza y el agua bendita salta.

Y entonces, de repente, después de un momento tenso, todos los utensilios que flotan alrededor se detienen y se giran lentamente. Eisuke solo tiene un momento para maldecir antes de que ataquen.

* * *

Rin había estado tan cerca de golpearse la cabeza contra el mostrador mientras Cook intentaba alimentar a los exorcistas y Kero termina revelándose debido a su glotonería.

_'No es de extrañar que se considere un pecado...'_ Rin gime mentalmente.

Entonces grita cuando una granada de agua bendita golpea su cabeza. Duro, haciéndole gemir de dolor y estirarse para tocar su cabeza. Se sorprende al ver sangre en sus dedos y mira a Cook mientras el agua bendita se rocía alrededor.

Cook está mirando la sangre en sus dedos y lentamente su eterna sonrisa se desvanece. El aspecto que la reemplaza hace que Rin se estremezca. "¿C-Cook?"

Viéndose feroz, Cook se pone de pie.

Y todo el infierno se desata.

* * *

Cuando se trata de exorcistas, Rin está bastante seguro de que están acostumbrados a las cosas extrañas. Solo por las pocas veces que Rin ha revisado uno que otro libro de exorcistas, confirma que los demonios son súper raros.

Pero Rin está bastante seguro de que el equipo de cocina asesino está empujando eso demasiado lejos a la ciudad de locos.

La mitad de Rin quiere reírse, porque ver a un hombre huir de una espátula, una olla gigante y una tabla de cortar es algo sacado de una extraña rutina de comedia.

Sin embargo, el tipo que huye de los cuchillos y el otro que huye de la freidora -con aceite caliente todavía en su interior-, no es tan divertido.

_'Bien... entonces, ¿cómo puedo detener esto...?'_ Rin lo considera por un momento, luego saca a Windy. La siempre confiable Carta debe poder ayudar de nuevo. Rin le sonríe. "Windy... vamos a evitar que Cook cause daño y saquemos a estos pobres tipos de aquí. ¡Windy!"

El viento que ruge es suave y feroz. Feroz hacia el equipo de cocina atacante. Suave con los confundidos exorcistas que son "escoltados" fuera de la cafetería.

Rin, quien necesita más tiempo, llama otra Carta. "¡Lock, sella esta habitación!"

Una onda se dispara después de que Lock se deslice en el cerrojo cercano de la cocina, sellando la habitación. Rin exhala un suspiro de alivio y se voltea para mirar a Cook. La mirada enojada está fuera de su rostro y ella simplemente mira a Rin preocupada.

Rin deja escapar una suave risa. "Lo entiendo. Debes haber estado preocupada por mi herida. ¿Pero, ves? Está bien." Rin inclina su cabeza ligeramente y levanta su cabello.

Cook mira a la cabeza de Rin, mirando por encima la herida de Rin. Detrás de ella, Kero flota. Mirando entre la escena ante él y la comida. Rin no puede evitar sentirse exasperado por eso, pero también muy divertido.

Cook vuelve a aplaudir con alegría y Rin se endereza para verla allí de pie con una dulce sonrisa.

Rin sonríe y levanta su báculo. "Cook, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Una luz destella y Cook fluye en forma de Carta una vez más, otra captura exitosa finalizó sin demasiados problemas. Entonces Rin mira a su alrededor y suspira ante el desorden.

"Oye, Rin... ¿qué hacemos con la comida...?" Pregunta Kero, haciendo que Rin ruede los ojos ante su evidente baba.

"Déjaselo a los exorcistas... de hecho, pueden limpiar ya que la mayor parte de esto es su culpa" declara Rin. Llama de nuevo a Lock y sale justo cuando Windy regresa, atrapándola a ella también.

Kero mira con nostalgia la comida aun distribuida, pero un grito de "¿Vienes?" de Rin, lo hace suspirar y abandonar la cocina.

* * *

Escabulléndose de nuevo en su habitación, Rin se da cuenta de que las festividades ya deben haber terminado. Antes de poder entrar, vio a Yukio salir de la habitación para dirigirse al baño, pidiéndole a "Rin", que se uniera a él pronto.

Rin se desliza dentro y se encuentra con Mirror. "¿Cómo te fue?"

Mirror hace una mueca. "Sugiero usar a Memory para obtener una... copia de los eventos. Es demasiado complejo de explicar a través de meras palabras".

Rin levanta las cejas ante eso, pero en silencio está de acuerdo. Kero flota hasta la cama de Rin, murmurando sobre que se ha perdido la comida - a pesar de estar tan gordo como un cerdo- y se sienta de mal humor.

"Memory, necesito saber por lo que Mirror ha pasado mientras yo no estaba". El niño asiente y extiende su mano. Después de un momento, se hace un pequeño orbe de luz que viaja hacia él desde Mirror, un orbe que entrega a Rin.

Rin lo toma suavemente y se congela a medida que fluye hacia él.

Luego cae al suelo y comienza a murmurar sobre su loca familia. Mirror le da una mirada compasiva. "No te olvides de unirte a Yukio en el baño". Ella le recuerda antes de regresar a la funda de las Cartas.

Memory acaricia la cabeza de Rin con comodidad antes de volver a convertirse en una Carta.

Rin se desenrolla lentamente y suspira. "Genial..." Rin suspira y va a unirse rápidamente a Yukio en el baño. Entre lo que realmente sucedió hoy y lo que sucedió con Mirror, él realmente se siente cansado.

Sin embargo, Rin también tiene una sonrisa en sus labios. Según Kero, casi tiene todas las cartas.

_'¡Sólo unas pocos más y esto terminará!'_ piensa Rin alegremente.

Sin saber qué es lo que encontrará exactamente al final de este viaje...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulos restantes: 4
> 
> Cartas restantes: 4
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	40. Chapter 40

El parque conocido como Cross Park es un lugar muy popular. Entre los amplios acres de espacio para caminatas románticas y picnics, los bancos y los árboles perfectos para dormir sobre o debajo de ellos y la enorme estructura de juegos, este parque es fundamental para la población de Southern Cross.

El arenero gigante también tiene voz, ya que muchos niños bucean hacia ese lugar todos los días, para divertirse y jugar en la arena. Incluso a veces los adultos tienen un turno, ya que el arenero es lo suficientemente grande para competiciones de construcción de castillos de arena de cosecha propia.

Este día en particular, una niña está felizmente echando arena dentro de un balde. Una tarea simple pero agradable, ya que pronto convertirá la arena en un encantador castillo de arena. Al otro lado, en un banco cercano, su madre la mira con una sonrisa mientras lee su libro.

Y luego la arena debajo de la niña ondula. Confundida, detiene lo que está haciendo y mira hacia la arena debajo de ella.

No pasa nada por un largo momento, luego con un gran sonido retumbante y un grito, la caja de arena parece explorar. Los niños huyen gritando hacia sus padres, quienes observan con horror la arena, la cual está formando una extraña figura en el aire y volteándose hacia ellos de una manera amenazante.

Más gritos estallan cuando la arena _ataca_ y todos huyen del área, el pánico y la necesidad de sobrevivir y proteger a sus hijos, son los únicos "pensamientos" que quedan.

Es solo después de que todo se haya ido que la arena se relaja y lentamente se desvanece en un estado inofensivo. Pero es meramente una ilusión.

La amenaza sigue existiendo.

**Capítulo 40: Tiburón de Arena**

_Veinticuatro horas antes del incidente..._

Rin se estira, mirando a la clase a su alrededor. Actualmente todos están tomando un examen de historia y para sorpresa de Rin, cuando mira alrededor, todos los demás todavía están trabajando en ello.

_'_ _Uh_ _. Supongo que el plan de estudio que_ _Sekki_ _-san me dio funciona... '_ Rin mira a dicha maestra que actualmente está leyendo un libro.

Ella mira hacia arriba como si sintiera la mirada de Rin y le sonríe. Entonces ella mira su prueba y levanta una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa. Rin sonríe de vuelta y le da un pulgar hacia arriba.

Rin se vuelve a acomodar en su asiento y después de un momento, busca un manga que trajo. Originalmente era para el período de almuerzo, que es después de esto, pero está seguro de que todavía estará ocupado incluso si logra terminarlo.

Sekki sonríe mientras Rin se sumerge alegremente en su manga. Mira hacia el aula, frunciendo el ceño cuando se da cuenta de que los otros compañeros de clase se sorprenden y parece que no pueden apartar la vista de Rin y se han congelado en medio de responder sus pruebas.

Sekki se aclara en voz alta la garganta, atrayendo la atención de su clase. "Por favor, recuerden que tienen un tiempo limitado para terminar sus exámenes".

La vergüenza y el bochorno de haber sido atrapados y de manera bastante enfática, envía a todos los estudiantes desobedientes a apresurarse a regresar a sus exámenes.

Rin se ríe en ese momento, por pura coincidencia. Sekki no sabe si debería reírse o no por la forma en que una buena parte de la clase tiembla, especialmente cuando mira a Rin y se da cuenta de que está leyendo un gag manga.

Cuando Rin se _ríe_ y algunos de los estudiantes parecen a estar a unos segundos de mojarse los pantalones por el miedo, Sekki termina cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Sus hombros tiemblan mientras se obliga a no reírse, ya que eso estaría lo más lejos posible de lo profesional.

La única que se da cuenta es Mizuki, quien frunce el ceño por un momento, mirando entre la maestra y Rin con curiosidad, antes de volver a su examen con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

El sonido de pasos corriendo es la advertencia para que Shirō cierre su tarea actual en su computadora y se de la vuelta a tiempo para ver a Rin entrar en su oficina.

"¡Lo hice!" Rin está alegremente agitando una hoja de papel. "¡Lo hice!"

Shirō se ríe. "Sí. Sí. Eso es bueno. ¿Te importaría dejarme saber exactamente lo que hiciste?"

Rin le entrega con entusiasmo el papel, prácticamente vibrando en su lugar. Shirō lo toma con suavidad y lo mira por encima. Sus cejas se alzan ante lo que ve y mira a Rin. "Tú... ¿esto es tuyo?"

"¡Sí!" Rin asiente con entusiasmo ante eso.

Shirō se ríe de nuevo y le devuelve el papel. "100%... solo es una prueba de preparación, pero eso es increíble Rin. _Mucho_ mejor de lo esperado".

"¡Lo sé!", Admite Rin, ni siquiera se estremece ante el extraño cumplido. "Pensé que _tal vez tendría_ 80% ya que Tsukishiro-sensei me ha estado ayudando mucho, ¡pero no tanto!"

Shirō se ríe. "Bueno, tomemos esto como un buen presagio y tengamos una buena cena para celebrar. No con sukiyaki me temo, no hay dinero para eso, pero encontraremos algo sabroso de todos modos." Shirō se pone de pie mientras revuelve el pelo de Rin cuando este se queja por no tener sukiyaki.

Pero Rin es rápido para recuperarse y sigue a Shirō con entusiasmo, balbuceando sobre las opciones de comida y lo que podría ser lo suficientemente bueno para esta celebración.

Junto a la oficina de Shirō, Yukio los mira irse. Lleva su propia colección de exámenes de preparación y mira las marcas que tiene. A diferencia de Rin, que en su mayoría acababa de aprobar todo con un promedio del 50%, los de Yukio siempre están en el 90%, en realidad arriba del 90%. Una extraña sensación se retuerce en su pecho ante esto, antes de que Yukio suspire y la deje a un lado. Es increíblemente raro que Rin obtenga el 100%, mientras que es casi un evento diario para Yukio con como estudia.

Pero cuando entra en la cocina, Kyōdō también felicita a Rin, y Rin sonríe radiantemente, la sensación vuelve y Yukio se queda sintiéndose como un extraño mientras la discusión avanza hacia lo que sería una buena cena de celebración en esta situación.

* * *

"Verte estudiar sigue siendo bastante extraño". Kero comenta, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de volver a su juego.

Rin levanta la vista de la mesa y se ríe. "Sí, bueno..." Rin vuelve a mirar los libros de texto y los papeles que preparó para él. "No lo estaría haciendo si Sekki-san no me ayudara..."

Kero se ríe. "Bueno, no estudies demasiado. Eso realmente te hace olvidar las cosas".

Rin toma eso como se le indica, simplemente está terminando un último problema antes de pararse y establecerse junto a Kero. Kero vuela a la colección de juegos después de guardar y salir de su juego. "Entonces, ¿qué tipo de juego crees que sería divertido?"

"Hm... ¿Uno en el que trabajemos juntos?" Ofrece Rin, no está de humor como para ser competitivo contra nadie.

Kero alegremente toma un juego con eso en mente y se lo pasa a Rin. Rin sonríe al ver el juego y se inclina para ponerlo en la consola.

El sonido del menú de inicio es lo siguiente y Rin se gira para ver a Kero sentarse junto a él, con una gran bolsa de bocadillos. Rin se ríe de eso y agarra la bolsa, ignorando las quejas de Kero y colocándola donde ambos puedan alcanzarla.

Las quejas de Kero se desvanecen a medida que el menú de inicio aparece en la pantalla y ambos esperan ansiosamente el juego que están jugando. Es el juego final de una trilogía que ambos han jugado recientemente y ambos están ansiosos por averiguar qué sucede a continuación y por qué tiene la opción de ser un juego para dos jugadores esta vez.

* * *

Yukio hace una pausa fuera de la sala de juegos – la cual se configuró nuevamente después de que Rin arrastró otra vez los sistemas al piso de arriba-, escuchando el sonido del juego y Rin diciéndole algo burlón a un personaje en la pantalla.

Yukio mira el libro de texto en sus manos y siente una extraña sensación. Por un momento él se queda allí, dividido entre elecciones, luego suspira y se mueve, girando hacia su habitación y entrando en ella. La puerta que se cierra detrás de él amortiguando al instante el ruido y Yukio mira alrededor de la habitación que comparte con su hermano.

Es fácil ver la línea divisoria entre los chicos. Un lado está perfectamente limpio, todo entre la cama y el escritorio está bien ordenado. Pero al mismo tiempo, lleno de tantas cosas - libros de texto y libros de información sobre demonios escondidos entre ellos con portadas falsas. Materiales para un proyecto actual – que el mantenerlo limpio es un desafío.

El lado de Rin es lo opuesto. No está completamente limpio, considerando el escritorio desordenado que tiene, pero se acerca mucho a él. Sin embargo, hay menos allí. Una cantidad mínima de cosas, aunque Yukio cree que se debe a que Rin tiene un gran cofre para esconder las cosas. En el escritorio de Rin hay mitad trabajo escolar y mitad otras cosas, como un proyecto de tejido sin terminar y un libro de cocina abierto con notas adhesivas pegadas en su lugar.

Yukio trata de recordar cuándo la línea divisoria entre los dos no era tan clara y se queda en blanco. Es como si siempre hubieran sido tan diferentes, solo su sangre es la que evita que la corbata deshilachada se rompa por completo.

Yukio coloca su libro de texto en su escritorio y se establece para trabajar. Después de todo, necesita mantener sus buenas calificaciones en sus clases normales y eso es algo que no puede dejar de lado a pesar de que tiene muchas misiones de exorcistas con las que lidiar.

Su teléfono suena en ese momento y Yukio lo toma, frunciendo el ceño ante la nueva misión que será mañana. Yukio mira hacia la puerta y se pregunta qué está haciendo Rin.

Yukio suspira. _'Ya no importa, ¿verdad?'_

Y escribe una respuesta de que él estará en el lugar de reunión según lo programado.

* * *

Es mucho más fácil ir a la escuela cuando, aunque la mayoría piensa que eres un monstruo, estás empezando a mejorar tus calificaciones. Le quita un poco de peso a los hombros de Rin.

_'Nunca pensé que tendría éxito en la escuela...'_ Rin considera eso y se pregunta si, tal vez, él podría ser capaz de ir a la preparatoria. Mejoraría sus posibilidades de conseguir un buen trabajo, incluso si no puede ingresar a la universidad.

_'Pero no estoy seguro de que sea bueno... Yukio está trabajando para ir a la Academia True_ _Cross_ _y eso es_ ** _caro_** _. Incluso con las becas que Yukio puede ganar, va a necesitar mucho dinero... '_ Rin suspira y hace a un lado esa pregunta por ahora.

En su lugar, Rin ingresa al aula y por una vez, ignora el hecho de que todos se estremecen al verlo. En su lugar, Rin se instala en su escritorio de manera rápida y tranquila, con un estado de ánimo feliz en mente.

Esto no pasa desapercibido.

"¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?" Naoko le pregunta.

Rin levanta la vista, un poco sorprendido de que Naoko ya esté aquí y luego se encoge de hombros. "Oh... he estado mejorando mis calificaciones".

Naoko sonríe ante eso. "Eso es maravilloso. ¿Cómo te fue en las pruebas de preparación?"

Mientras Naoko atrae a Rin a una conversación, sus compañeros de clase lo observan maravillados y algunos comienzan a reconsiderar su juicio sobre Rin. Aunque solo sea un poco.

_'Tal vez él también puede ser normal... y no siempre un demonio...'_ piensa Yamaguchi en particular, recordando lo tranquilo que actuó en el museo de ciencias durante ese viaje escolar. No como un demonio, más bien como una persona normal. _'Tal vez Watanabe pueda ser una presencia calmante al igual que su hermano...'_

Otra persona que está considerando esto es Mizuki. En su caso, sin embargo, se está dando cuenta de que Rin no se parece en nada a lo que su reputación dice de él.

Algo que la hace sentirse vagamente culpable por creer firmemente en ello.

_'Necesito encontrar una manera de compensarlo...'_ Ella suspira. En ese momento, suena la campana y todos se apresuran a buscar sus asientos y libros cuando el maestro entra y toma asistencia.

* * *

_Tres horas antes del incidente..._

"Aaah hombre... Yukio..." Rin mira mal a Yukio quien se ve un poco nervioso. "Al menos toma tu bento esta vez."

Yukio acepta el bento-bako ofrecido con un suspiro, no queriendo discutir con su hermano. "Perdón por esto. Debería haberte dicho ayer cuando recibí la nota".

"Sí, deberías haberlo hecho". Rin está de acuerdo, todavía refunfuñando para sí mismo por esto. "Te habría hecho un bento muy especial para la buena suerte".

Yukio mantiene su sonrisa en su rostro, sin querer revelar la mentira que está dando. ¿Una prueba especial de su escuela cram? En cierto modo, ya que esto formará parte del examen previo a que Yukio pase de la Clase Baja a la Clase Media finalmente.

"No te estreses demasiado durante la prueba". Rin sonríe a Yukio. "Eres mucho más inteligente que yo, así que no tienes que preocuparte tanto".

Yukio logra dar una mejor sonrisa ante eso. "Gracias, Nii-san." Entonces Yukio revisa su reloj y retrocede. "Te veré después de la escuela, espero".

"¿Piensas que podrías ser llamado de nuevo después?" Pregunta Rin, parpadeando con sorpresa.

"... Sí." Dice Yukio, la mentira saliendo con demasiada facilidad. "Podrían tener mis resultados pronto y me llamarán cuando eso suceda".

"Bueno, buena suerte, entonces". le dice Rin a Yukio mientras este sale de la escuela - habiendo obtenido un permiso especial, una vez más, para hacerlo-, antes de voltearse para regresar, con la intención de encontrar un buen lugar para tener un almuerzo tranquilo.

Fuera de la vista, Yukio suspira y saca la llave correcta, observándola antes de dirigirse hacia un edificio cercano con el tipo de candado adecuado para esto.

* * *

_Dos horas antes del incidente..._

La peor parte de ser padre, en opinión de Shirō, es toda la preocupación que tiene por sus hijos. No solo Rin o Yukio, sino ambos y por varias razones.

Suspirando, Shirō hace todo lo posible para centrarse en el libro de demonología frente a él. Un nuevo lanzamiento que necesita seguir ya que necesita estar al día con las técnicas de exorcismo y con los demonios que están ahí fuera. El conocimiento es una parte importante de la vida de un exorcista. Solo saber ciertas cosas puede salvar tu vida y la de otros.

"Fujimoto-san." Shirō levanta la vista para ver a Maruta cerniéndose en la puerta. "Hay alguien aquí que desea hablar contigo. En tu oficina."

Shirō levanta una ceja ante eso. La energía nerviosa que posee Maruta no habla de una consulta o una misión que se le está dando. Se para y deja a un lado su libro, caminando hacia Maruta. "Gracias por decírmelo, me encargaré".

Shirō se dirige a su oficina, manteniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Incluso cuando un montón de otros monjes muestran lo nerviosos que están por la persona que visita.

Su sonrisa cae cuando entra a la oficina y ve quién es.

"Tú". Shirō observa al hombre de aspecto desaliñado frente a él. "¿De qué quiere Levin Light hablarme?"

"Aaaah... puedes llamarme Rayo también. Todo el mundo lo hace". Dice alegremente. "Y es simple; Solo necesito permiso para acceder a ciertos archivos. Algo surgió... algo grande ".

Shirō frunce el ceño. "¿Que está pasando?"

Rayo suspira. "No te va a gustar esto..."

Shirō se acomoda en la silla de su escritorio y ofrece la otra a Rayo, quien la acepta con gratitud. Shirō lo mira, notando que parece realmente cansado por una vez. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Movimiento. Aparentemente de los Illuminati." Rayo frota su rostro. "Parece estar conectado a un proyecto antiguo... uno en el que la Orden solía invertir. Creo que se llamó Proyecto... ¿Ícaro?"

"Iscariote". Shirō palidece y se frota el rostro con la mano mientras Rayo chasquea los dedos.

"Eso es... eres una de las pocas personas que quedan con acceso completo..." Rayo lo mira fijamente. "¿Que me puedes decir? ¿Alguna razón por que los Illuminati estén interesados en ese proyecto?"

Shirō deja escapar un gemido. "Si vamos a hablar de esto, voy a necesitar un trago".

Rayo lo mira. "¿Así de mal?"

Shirō le da una mirada seria, con la cara completamente en blanco excepto por sus ojos, cuya oscuridad oculta sus emociones. Por un momento, incluso Rayo está nervioso por lo que puede ver en los ojos del Paladín.

"Peor." Shirō le asegura, con voz suave. "Y ese proyecto está tan clasificado que la Orden desea que no hubiera sucedido. Si los Illuminati están interesados..."

Shirō no termina su oración pero no tiene que hacerlo.

Cualquier cosa así, solo puede ser un tipo especial de horror al que nadie debería tener acceso.

* * *

_Una hora antes del incidente..._

La clase es, como siempre, muy aburrida. Pero Rin se las arregla para prestarle atención al maestro, aunque está lejos de ser interesante. Después de todo, no se trata de Sekki y este maestro en particular parece tener la capacidad de seguir hablando.

Rin apenas ahoga un bostezo y mira sus notas. Unos cuantos garabatos se han abierto camino a medida que Rin se aburre cada vez más por el tema, pero aún se las arregla para escribir notas importantes en la hoja, las suficientes para que Rin piense que debería ser capaz de hacerlo bien al final.

_'Al menos... eso espero...'_ Rin suspira y mira hacia el aula. Resopla cuando se da cuenta de que no es el único que está listo para morir de aburrimiento, de hecho, solo Mizuki está logrando mantenerse despierta sin ningún problema. Rin encuentra eso realmente impresionante y pensando un poco, recuerda que se ubicó en un lugar alto en los exámenes intermedios. No tan alto como Yukio, quien se mató estudiando para prepararse para los exámenes, pero sigue siendo muy alto.

_'Creo que ella estaba entre los cinco primeros...'_ piensa Rin. Él, definitivamente no lo hizo, estuvo en algún lugar entre los 20 y 30. Tal vez incluso por los 40. De cualquier manera, Rin está feliz de pasar tal como está.

Arrastrando su atención de regreso al pizarrón cuando el sonido de su encuentro con la tiza le llega, Rin comienza a copiar las notas que el maestro está haciendo en la pizarra, agregando las aclaraciones que pueda mientras el maestro continúa hablando.

Como Sekki le demostró antes, tomar buenas notas es el primer paso para obtener buenas calificaciones.

* * *

_Una hora después del incidente..._

Cross Park está en un completo caos, con un montón de cintas colocándose y varias personas siendo expulsadas. Mucha gente se detiene con curiosidad para ver a los exorcistas prepararse para un exorcismo importante y urgente.

Se ve a Shirō discutiendo el incidente en cuestión con algunos de los testigos, la mayoría de los cuales todavía están bastante sorprendidos y temblando por lo cerca que estuvieron todos de la muerte. Su voz calmante les ayuda a calmarse y la mayoría probablemente ignorará el incidente como un delirio.

Escondido entre la multitud, Rin maldice la rapidez con la que se prepararon los exorcistas. Había corrido fuera de la escuela tan pronto como sintió la repentina oleada de magia - coincidiendo con el momento en que estaba a punto de salir de la escuela gracias a un poco de suerte-, pero entre las multitudes y los dos trenes que tuvo que tomar, por supuesto, Rin termina llegando tarde.

_'Realmente desearía saber cómo se mueven tan rápido... me facilitaría las cosas...'_ Rin se queja para sí mismo. Luego se desliza entre la multitud, buscando un lugar más aislado para poder llamar a Kero. ' _Por lo menos se cual es esta Carta_...' Rin suspira, ya que las señales eran muy obvias. Un arenero atacante solo puede significar que Sand está involucrado.

Finalmente, encuentra un lugar apartado donde Rin también puede ver lo que hacen los exorcistas - lo que significa trepar a un árbol y bendecir a todas las grandes hojas verdes que posee-. Rin toca el comunicador en su oreja.

"¡Rin! Lo sentiste ¿cierto? ¿Sabes dónde y qué Carta?" Kero pregunta rápidamente.

"Sí... Sand. Hay un arenero asesino y también hizo una gran aparición". Rin suspira mientras Kero maldice en voz baja ante eso. "Lo peor de todo, los exorcistas ya están aquí... maldita sea, ¿alguna idea sobre qué hacer?"

"No puedes ponerlos a dormir. Demasiado peligroso si lo hicieras..." Kero suspira y por un momento murmura para sí mismo. Entonces dice más fuerte, "Creo que Mask puede ayudar. Si ocultas tu apariencia y usas un poco a Memory después, deberías estar bien".

"Eso... no suena mal..." Rin lo considera. _'Solo debo asegurarme de que Mask sepa lo grave que es la situación'._ "Parece que puede funcionar... voy a tener que ponerlos a salvo también..."

Mientras Rin murmura para sí mismo, planificando qué Cartas se necesitaran para mantener a los exorcistas y civiles a salvo, Kero se dirige hacia la televisión en la sala de juegos. Por una vez, no muestra un juego, Kero usó el cable comprado recientemente para configurarla para la televisión real, mostrando en su lugar las noticias actuales y cómo un periodista está hablando del incidente y cuántos exorcistas hay alrededor. La cámara no puede ver bien a todos los exorcistas involucrados, pero Kero todavía puede distinguir a Shirō allí.

Su estómago cae y Kero traga cuando de repente se siente _muy_ mal por esta Carta en particular. Él sabe, en el fondo, que esta vez el precio que se pagará con respecto a este incidente será muy alto.

* * *

Entrar a escondidas incluso con Mask es muy difícil, ya que muchas personas se amontonan alrededor del parque para grabar y los exorcistas son cautelosos para asegurarse de que nadie entre y se dirija hacia el peligroso lugar.

Rin solo se las arregla con un poco de ayuda de la buena sincronización de un niño muy distraído que realmente quiere ver a los exorcistas trabajar y atrae la atención de los guardias. Rin se desliza debajo de la cinta y coloca a Mask en su rostro, permitiéndose así, lucir como un exorcista, lo suficiente como para desaparecer de la vista.

Una vez hecho esto, Rin se quita a Mask y la mira. "Necesito esto... no estoy bromeando aquí..." Le susurra a la Carta, que brilla en respuesta. Rin le da una pequeña sonrisa y la coloca de nuevo sobre su cara, luego saca a Fly.

Elevándose en el aire, Rin se dirige al arenero donde puede ver a un grupo de exorcistas preparándose. Su estómago cae cuando ve a Shirō allí, obviamente a cargo y mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor.

_'Maldita sea... incluso con esto...'_ Rin observa a los exorcistas reunidos allí y considera cómo mantenerlos fuera del camino. Como Kero señaló antes, el dormirlos solo los hace vulnerables a los ataques. Pero despiertos es lo mismo.

Rin repasa mentalmente lo que tiene, tratando de pensar en un método para mantenerlos a salvo. Aterriza en Shield como posiblemente la única Carta capaz de ayudar en esta situación, siempre y cuando permanezcan dentro.

_'Cierto... voy a tener que trabajar rápido'._ Rin aterriza al lado del arenero y sabe que solo tiene unos segundos.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Shirō se ve sorprendido por quienquiera que este viendo y cuando Rin lo mira, se ve perplejo por lo que ve. "¿Quién—?"

Un destello de luz es la respuesta de Rin cuando Shield se levanta para cubrir a los exorcistas, provocando gritos de confusión. Shirō mira a Rin quien le devuelve la mirada.

Rin traga y se enfoca en disfrazar su voz lo mejor que puede. "No lo hagas"

Shirō solo tiene un momento para mirar antes de que Rin se gire hacia el arenero. "¿Te vas a quedar allí o qué?" pregunta Rin, casi conversacionalmente.

Se oye un silbido y la caja de arena comienza a ondularse y cambiar, mientras Rin se mantiene tranquilo y espera pacientemente. Y entonces la caja explota y Sand se revela, tomando la forma de una extraña criatura de arena para amenazar a Rin.

* * *

Shirō se congela tanto en shock como en confusión. El extraño... ¿hombre?... frente a él acaba de invocar al demonio con un desafío tranquilo.

Shirō no puede decir quién es. Aparte de la capa sin forma que lo cubre, hay una máscara en frente de su cara, blanca y de aspecto espeluznante y el hecho de que cada vez que mira a la figura que está delante de él, jura que su altura cambia. No habla mucho y su voz también fluctúa, al principio suena bastante aguda y después profunda.

Entonces Shirō dirige su atención al Demonio de Arena que amenaza a la extraña figura y trata de golpearlo. Pero de alguna manera esté lo esquiva, saltando muy alto en el aire y moviéndose cada vez más rápido mientras el demonio lo persigue. Shirō recuerda brevemente otro destello de luz similar a lo que causó que este extraño escudo cubriera a todos.

Shirō dirige su atención al escudo y prueba su superficie. Se siente más bien como gelatina para él y realmente no lo encuentra muy eficaz.

Al menos hasta que el Demonio de Arena los note y se gire, rugiéndoles. Shirō tiene un momento para encogerse e ir a por un arma cuando el Demonio de Arena golpea el escudo. El cual aguanta, enviándolo de regreso con un grito de rabia. Un grito del extraño hombre de antes lo hace girarse de nuevo hacia él.

_'Entonces...'_ Shirō empuja su mano a través del escudo. _'Esto solo funciona en una dirección...'_ Shirō debate esto y mira al hombre encapuchado que acaba de ser golpeado con un látigo de arena.

Apretando los dientes y levantando su escopeta, sale del el escudo y levanta su arma.

Y dispara.

* * *

Rin maldice debido al sonido de los disparos que atraen la atención de Sand. Entonces tiene un momento en el que solo puede mirar con horror como su padre adoptivo es el que lo está haciendo. Y él está _fuera de la protección de Shield_.

Sand se mueve rápido y Rin no tiene tiempo de alcanzarla a tiempo para evitar que se lance contra Shirō, quien se lo devuelve brevemente con agua bendita, lo que hace que esta sisee, el agua haciendo que parte de su arena se acumule. Los ojos de Rin se abren cuando ve a Shirō volar.

Silencio, Rin respira profundamente y luego, suavemente, "Watery".

Los manantiales de Watery cobran vida, atacando a Sand y envolviéndose alrededor de ella, empapando sus granos y haciéndola vacilar. A duras penas, Rin reconoce que Shirō está vivo, gracias a los gritos de alivio que provienen de atrás, demasiado concentrado en tratar finalmente con Sand.

"Tú..." Rin aprieta los dientes y pide una Carta más. "¡Freeze!"

Sand chilla cuando el hielo se arrastra sobre ella, el agua que ahora impregna su forma se cristaliza bajo el puro frío.

Rin levanta su báculo. "Sand, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!" La luz se extiende, haciendo que los exorcistas se estremezcan. Una vez que se desvanece, no hay nada excepto el extraño hombre que observan en shock mientras se detiene a mirar a Shirō, antes de salir corriendo rápidamente. Un breve destello de luz viene de nuevo de Memory, confundiendo sus recuerdos exactos del incidente.

Escondido por Mask, Rin llora lágrimas de frustración y susto, rezando para que Shirō reciba un buen tratamiento y pronto.

* * *

Rin ni siquiera puede mostrar lo preocupado que está. Tiene que sonreír y pretender comprar el hecho de que Shirō acaba de ser llamado por algo simple y volverá pronto. No puede soportarlo, por lo que rápidamente se retira a la sala de juegos para esconderse, sin siquiera responder cuando Yukio llama a su puerta y le pregunta cómo está.

Rin apenas le responde a Kero, quien suavemente pasa su pata por su cabello mientras Rin se acuesta en la cama. "Va a estar bien. Rin, tienes que creer eso. No sigas pensando lo peor".

Rin se estremece. "Yo no..." Rin traga. "Se veía tan _frágil_..."

Kero no dice nada sobre eso, dándose cuenta de que esa es la parte que más miedo le da a Rin. Que, en ese momento, su padre realmente parecía mortal y capaz de ser herido. Algo que ningún niño quiere considerar de sus padres.

Rin se niega a ir a cenar también y sabe que esta preocupando al resto, pero no puede hacerlo. Él sabe que Shirō no volverá pronto.

_'Está en el hospital... probablemente en uno de la Orden..._ _'_ Rin se da vuelta y se estremece, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo.

Él sabe que Shirō debe correr peligro por otros demonios. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre los demonios, cosas contra las que tiene mucho entrenamiento y experiencia y las Cartas Sakura, que son algo completamente diferente. Es ese tipo de cosas lo que aterroriza a Rin, que su entrenamiento le haga pensar que puede manejar cualquier cosa.

Pensamientos, pensamientos oscuros, giran alrededor de Rin hasta que finalmente se agota y cae en un sueño inquieto.

* * *

Yukio se siente enfermo. Es bastante raro que Shirō se lastime, por lo que una parte de él jura que es invencible. Pero en la última misión que le asignaron, debido a que tenía un límite de tiempo y la necesidad de desalojar el parque antes de que alguien saliera herido, resultó herido.

_'Es por esa persona rara que interfirió. Es su culpa'._ Yukio gruñe, pensando airadamente en la persona que apareció de repente y se hizo cargo de la misión. Ignora el hecho de que dicha persona se había asegurado de que todos estuvieran a salvo y que lo que normalmente funcionaría con el Demonio de Arena no lo hizo, sugiriendo que quienquiera que fuera, sabía algo que nadie más sabía.

Yukio golpea su puño contra la pared, mirando airadamente a todos. "Eso... no dejaré que vuelva a suceder..."

Yukio observa los resultados en su escritorio, la seguridad de que pronto tomará su examen de Rango Medio 2° Clase y se compromete a no solo aprobarlo en el primer intento, sino a llegar a la 1° Clase lo antes posible.

_'No lo haré... necesito ser más fuerte...'_ Yukio gruñe por lo bajo. _'No solo por_ _Nii_ _-san... sino también por_ _Tou_ _-san y todos los demás... por mí... no seré débil"._

Es una noche larga para Yukio, debido a que saca todo su material y lo revisa religiosamente, asegurándose de que no haya posibilidad de cometer errores.

Abajo, los monjes del monasterio merodean alrededor, sintiéndose increíblemente incómodos y sin estar seguros de cómo manejar las cosas.

La cena continúa sin que ninguno de los hermanos baje a comer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: En el próximo capítulo, si son como y (y como Love_Psycho al parecer), probablemente al final estarán como !Demonios, Rin! XD. En serio, me dieron ganas de darle un zape aunque igual lo entiendo.
> 
> Capítulos restantes: 3
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	41. Chapter 41

Shirō no es feliz. Hay muchas razones para ello, incluido el hecho de que estará en reposo en cama durante el próximo mes, tal vez dos meses, debido a subestimar a un oponente y no prestar atención a por qué exactamente esa persona misteriosa básicamente los había empujado a todos dentro de un escudo para protegerlos.

_'Eso fue un error de novato...'_ Shirō lo recuerda con un suspiro. Pero frunce el ceño al recordar haber visto lo que fue convocado por esa persona. Reconoció aquel demonio de agua del verano pasado fácilmente, incluso a través del dolor y ahora tiene que preguntarse, qué está pasando exactamente. _'¿Demonios fugados? ¿Ese tipo es algún tipo de investigador o algo así?'_

Shirō gime de nuevo, obteniendo una mirada extraña de Nagatomo, de quien es el turno de cuidar al inquieto Paladín. Pero aparte de que su estupidez lo puso en problemas, Yukio lo ha tomado como una señal para ser demasiado serio con respecto a sus deberes de exorcista, una vez más -ya está trabajando para obtener su licencia de Rango Medio 1° Clase, cuando acaba de obtener su licencia de Rango Medio 2° Clase- y eso puso una gran y visible tensión en la relación con su hermano.

Quien también ha sido lastimado al ver a Shirō tan mal herido, actuando como si fuera su culpa y siempre mirándolo con ojos atormentados. Rin luce herido, incluso si él trata de ocultarlo con alegría y la actitud de una madre sobreprotectora.

_'Tengo que hacer que esos dos hagan cosas juntos...'_ Shirō se gira hacia Nagatomo. "Oye, necesito un favor".

Nagatomo suspira. "No, no te voy a conseguir porno".

"No es eso..." _'Aunque eso sería bueno...'_ reflexiona Shirō brevemente. "Presta tus oídos y tu mente aquí. Necesito una forma de distraer mejor a Rin y Yukio y con suerte, hacer que vuelvan a la normalidad... "

Nagatomo levanta las cejas, pero aun así comienza a hacer algunos planes ásperos con Shirō, sobre cómo lograr que los dos chicos se unan adecuadamente. Él tiene que estar de acuerdo con Shirō en eso, después de todo.

La cena se ha puesto cada vez más tensa y él ya no ve a ninguno de ellos en el desayuno.

**Capítulo 41: Ming Li, Ming Li**

Rin no sabe lo que espera cuando regresa de la escuela. Definitivamente no esperaba que Nagatomo lo atrapara en una llave de cabeza y lo arrastrara a la sala de estar a pesar de sus protestas.

Está sorprendido de ver a Yukio y solo tiene un momento para darse cuenta de que no ha visto a su hermano durante bastante tiempo a excepción de la cena y de la hora de acostarse, antes de que lo tiraran contra él y los dos se derrumbaran, gritos y 'ouches' incluidos.

El sonido de una cadena tintineando suena muy fuerte, al igual que el chasquido de una cerradura. La sensación fresca del metal en su brazo hace que se desenrede de Yukio y se siente.

Y mira con horror la cadena que está en su muñeca, siguiendo la longitud hasta el brazo de Yukio, con una sensación que hace que su estómago se retuerza en nudos creciendo en su interior.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" exige Rin a los monjes reunidos. Él se estremece ligeramente cuando ve a Shirō, aunque se ve mucho mejor, luego frunce el ceño de nuevo.

Yukio tampoco parece complacido, dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a la cadena como si quisiera poder derretirla con su mirada. De hecho, si todo estuviera bien en el mundo, habría hecho exactamente eso.

"Una solución. Solo pueden quitársela cuando necesiten cambiarse y eso es solo con supervisión." Shirō se ve positivamente alegre cuando los chicos palidecen ante eso. "Y no hay que preocuparse por la oxidación, es resistente a la oxidación y bastante fuerte también".

Rin mira la cadena por un momento y piensa que podría romperla con su fuerza. El problema es que si lo hace, terminará enviando a volar pedazos de cadena y lastimando definitivamente a Yukio, si no a otros. Por lo que tampoco es una opción.

_'Además, apuesto a que se les ocurrirá algo peor...'_ Rin y Yukio gruñen mentalmente al mismo tiempo, ambos han pensado en diferentes formas de liberarse, pero llegan a la misma conclusión.

"Esto es totalmente..." comienza Rin.

"... innecesario." Yukio termina.

Desafortunadamente esto solo hace que todos sonrían y Shirō se ría. "Oh Dios. ¡Ya están progresando!"

Rin los mira mal, echando un vistazo a Yukio y apartando la mirada antes de que Yukio se gire hacia él. Realmente no tienen otras opciones. Como es viernes, pueden ver que esto no se terminará hasta el final del fin de semana. Y tal vez ni siquiera entonces dependiendo de cuán sádicos se sientan todos.

_'Esto va a apestar'._ Es lo que ambos piensan juntos, suspirando al unísono.

El hecho de que esto haga que todos se rían nuevamente, _no_ mejora su estado de ánimo.

* * *

Cambiarse por la noche es humillante, especialmente porque Izumi hace algunos comentarios burlones sobre "¡cuán grandes han crecido!" ante ellos. Esto hace que sea expulsado por los esfuerzos combinados de los gemelos después de que la cadena vuelva a estar sobre ellos.

Con eso hecho, Rin patea suavemente el gran futón que ahora está en el centro de la habitación. Obviamente, es para que lo compartan y tiene suficiente espacio para dos personas. Rin no está deseándolo y a juzgar por la expresión de Yukio, él siente lo mismo.

"Mejor nos vamos a la cama..." Yukio observa el futón y el resto de la configuración. "Cuanto antes comencemos, más fácil será acostarnos".

Rin asiente y sigue a Yukio para descubrir cómo deslizarse dentro del futón. Y una vez hecho esto, tienen que descubrir cómo organizar las cosas para estar cómodos con la cadena.

"Ugh... esto apesta..." Rin se queja cuando casi terminan enredados de nuevo por la cadena.

Yukio pone los ojos en blanco y se retuerce ligeramente para sacar la cadena del futón, con solo un poco entre ellos y sus respectivas almohadas. "¿Esto es mejor?"

"Supongo... pero sabes que me muevo al dormir y tú no eres mucho mejor". Rin frunce el ceño ante eso, mientras que Yukio enrojece ante el recordatorio.

"Bueno... con suerte, estaremos bien" murmura Yukio, acomodándose ligeramente para colocarse en una posición más cómoda.

Entonces, Rin se ríe. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que compartimos una cama?"

Yukio parpadea ante eso, luego le devuelve la sonrisa. "No desde que teníamos seis a más tardar".

"Solíamos hacerlo siempre... Oyaji dice que cuando éramos bebés no se atrevía a darnos cunas separadas, ya que de lo contrario estaríamos despiertos toda la noche" recuerda Rin.

Yukio se estremece. "Pobre Tou-san... no es de extrañar que sea tan bueno tomando siestas..."

"¿Qué? Escuché que tú eras el llorón, ¿de qué hablas? Comenzarías a llorar, por lo que yo lloraría a continuación, porque aparentemente, que tú lloraras es lo peor del mundo." Rin se ríe del rostro mortificado de Yukio y luego, después de un momento, se acerca para tomar la mano de Yukio. Yukio mira fijamente eso por un momento, entonces lentamente, cierra su propia mano sobre la de Rin.

"Sera mejor trabajar juntos ¿verdad? Probablemente solo estén preocupados, aunque no tengo idea de por qué..." Rin resopla y cierra los ojos. "Buenas noches Yukio".

Yukio mira a Rin por un largo momento y luego regresa suavemente "Buenas noches, Nii-san".

Lentamente cierra sus propios ojos, frena su respiración.

En la cama normal de Rin, Kero mira esto con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de acurrucarse y dormir. En su opinión, esta es una idea brillante y exactamente lo que ambos necesitan.

Ya están teniendo conversaciones apropiadas de nuevo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la puerta se abre de golpe. "¡Buenos días!" saluda Izumi, obviamente sin haber aprendido de lo de anoche.

Tanto Yukio como Rin gruñen y se acurrucan aún más, no queriendo levantarse pronto. No con el tiempo que les tomó a ambos quedarse dormidos y el día con una maldita cadena uniéndolos por delante. Despertarse es lo último que quieren hacer, por una vez, Yukio está de acuerdo con Rin en que las mañanas apestan.

El sonido y el flash de una cámara los hace levantar la mirada, sus cansados ojos apenas logran concentrarse en Izumi. Yukio necesita luchar por su estuche de gafas y ponérselas para realmente verlo.

Ellos miran fijamente al monje loco que ahora tiene una cámara en sus manos y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Foto perfecta!"

Girándose lentamente, Rin y Yukio se voltean para mirarse, confundidos. Entonces, lentamente, registran que están _abrazados_ entre sí. Sonrojándose de vergüenza, trabajan para desenredarse y salir del futón. Una tarea que no es facilitada por la cadena unida a ellos y que los envolvió de alguna manera durante la noche.

Es más que suficiente tiempo para que Izumi salga y regrese sin la cámara y aún con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Bueno, hora de desayunar. ¡O más bien hacerlo, ustedes dos están de turno para hacer el desayuno hoy!

Yukio palidece. "Oye, tú sabes..."

"... ¡Yukio no puede cocinar!" Rin frunce el ceño hacia Izumi por ello.

"Sí, sí... ¡ya es tiempo de que aprenda!" Dice Izumi alegremente.

"Espero que tú..." comienza Yukio, fulminando con la mirada a Izumi.

"... hayas escrito tu testamento." Rin termina, uniéndose a Yukio para fulminar con la mirada a Izumi.

Izumi palidece y se estremece. "¿Uh?"

Rin y Yukio ni siquiera se molestan en mirarse mientras dan un paso adelante. Sus mentes ya son una en esto. Izumi chilla y sale disparado de la habitación, con los hirvientes gemelos pisándole los talones.

La siguiente media hora está llena de Rin y Yukio gritando airadamente e Izumi tratando de huir de ellos. Desafortunadamente para él, no es muy exitoso y después de que los gemelos hayan castigado triunfalmente al idiota, Kyōdō se encarga de vigilar a los gemelos mientras están fuera de su "correa", refunfuñando sobre los idiotas que no saben cuándo detenerse cuando se han pasado.

* * *

A pesar de las protestas de lo contrario, Yukio termina siendo el único "dispuesto" a ayudar a Rin a preparar el desayuno. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que necesita cocinar ya que todos están en casa, Rin le muestra a Yukio cómo cortar la comida y al menos conseguir los artículos que necesita para cocinar. Cocinar es incómodo con la cadena en el camino, pero Rin se las arregla de todos modos.

Principalmente porque tanto Rin como Yukio siempre parecen saber dónde está el otro, algo que hace que Shirō sonría alegremente. Es bueno confirmar que el vínculo de Rin y Yukio no se ha destruido todavía y probablemente no lo hará pronto.

Mientras todos se sumergen en la comida, Rin y Yukio son interrumpidos por un pedazo de papel que se coloca delante de ellos. Curioso, Yukio lo toma y frunce el ceño. Rin lo sigue pronto, después de mirarlo.

A punto de quejarse, miran el brillo en los ojos de Shirō y como uno, deciden mejor.

_'Nosotros_ ** _no_** _necesitamos un horario para pasar el rato...'_ se queja Rin, apuñalando sus huevos con irritación.

Sin embargo, no hay manera de convencerlos de lo contrario.

"Si se portan bien hoy, pueden elegir lo que quieran mañana" sugiere Shirō alegremente, haciendo que Yukio y Rin lo miren atentamente buscando algún engaño. Al no encontrar nada, ambos acuerdan silenciosamente seguir el calendario al menos hoy.

_'Si aparece mañana, se acabó...'_ _se_ queja Yukio.

Después de todo, no es necesario programar tiempo para una hora de Monopoly.

También conocido como el juego que Yukio jura, fue vetado cuando eran jóvenes, debido a las demasiadas peleas y discusiones causadas por él.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, todo el día va bien, incluso con ese horario loco involucrado. Bueno, a excepción de la parte del Monopoly, pero ¿qué otra cosa esperaban que sucediera trayendo ese juego de regreso al monasterio?

_'Tuvieron suerte de que Yukio no terminó por estrangular a nadie con la cadena'._ Rin reflexiona, resoplando ante el pensamiento.

Yukio se voltea hacia Rin, una pregunta en su rostro ante el resoplido. Rin lo despide como. "Cadena. Estrangulación." Rin pierde la calma y termina riéndose y pronto Yukio se une a él cuando se da cuenta exactamente de lo que Rin está hablando.

Abajo, Shirō sonríe ante el sonido de la risa de los chicos y la charla en marcha, sin saber que actualmente están tramando la desaparición de más de la mitad del monasterio en venganza por su situación actual.

"Definitivamente es un buen sonido". Shirō murmura para sí mismo, hojeando su libro actual. Manual de demonología, en lugar de pornografía, para su disgusto, pero él necesita mantenerse al día con su lectura al respecto. Se detiene en la sección de Demonios de Arena y frunce el ceño mientras lo mira, golpeando un dedo contra la portada del libro mientras piensa.

_Definitivamente no actuó como un Demonio de Arena normal... no son tan descarados como ese...'_ Shirō suspira y tiene que admitir que el demonio solo fue clasificado como tal, porque nada más coincidía con respecto a la habilidad y la apariencia. _'Pero, si no era un Demonio de Arena, ¿qué era?'_

Shirō no tiene una respuesta todavía, pero está decidido, de hecho, a ver si puede descubrir la verdad detrás de los misteriosos "demonios" que ha encontrado. Lo que incluye al extraño demonio acuático del verano pasado, el cual no reaccionó al agua bendita de muy alto grado arrojada a su masa.

_'Por supuesto, necesito curarme primero...'_ Shirō mira con furia sus heridas, en particular la pierna rota, sabiendo que van a tomar bastante tiempo para sanar. Y eso sin tener en cuenta la terapia física que necesitará para su pierna después de todo el tiempo que pasará en un aparato ortopédico y no funcional.

* * *

El día siguiente comienza mejor, principalmente porque es Maruta quien los despierta y también les informa que pueden hacer lo que quieran hoy.

Por supuesto, la condición de Shirō de que deben hacer cosas _fuera_ del monasterio frena el buen humor de los gemelos. Se necesita algo de tiempo para encontrar una manera de ocultar la cadena, e incluso entonces Rin y Yukio se tienen que tomar de las manos para no ser interrogados sobre la cadena.

_'Eso sería incómodo...'_ Rin suspira, sabiendo que eso es definitivamente un eufemismo. Pero también es un muy buen día y gastarlo con Yukio parece una buena idea. Incluso si tienen que mantener sus manos juntas para evitar que la cadena se note.

Yukio no dice nada por mucho tiempo, solo mira hacia la calle. "Hay un lugar de crepes en la estación de tren que se supone que es muy bueno".

Rin se ilumina ante la idea. "¡Crepe de frutas!" Dice con entusiasmo, tirando de la mano de Yukio y caminando con entusiasmo hacia esa dirección.

Sonriendo, Yukio lo sigue fácilmente, ayudado por el hecho de que tienen que tomarse de las manos. Yukio mira sus manos unidas y se pregunta cómo se sentirán las manos suaves de Rin en comparación con las suyas, ásperas y con callosidades. Es extraño que el gemelo más atlético tenga manos más "suaves" en ese sentido.

' _Entonces, otra vez... incluso con el sello,_ _Nii_ _-san sana muy bien_...' Yukio lo hace a un lado, deseando pensar en cosas más felices hoy. Incluso con la locura que está sucediendo, está descubriendo que está disfrutando sinceramente el pasar tiempo con su hermano. _'¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, desde que salimos adecuadamente?'_ Una pequeña mirada al pasado sugiere que fue el verano pasado. Durante un festival, Shirō lo obligó a salir con su hermano. De lo contrario, tendían a no gastar tanto tiempo juntos a excepción de las clases y el almuerzo.

_'Y ahora ni siquiera en las clases es posible... y en el almuerzo es cada vez más raro'._ Yukio una vez más arrastra su mente lejos de las cosas tristes y se enfoca en Rin. Frunce el ceño al darse cuenta del hecho de que Rin tiene una mirada triste similar en su rostro.

Desconocido para Yukio, Rin está considerando cosas similares a las de Yukio. En su caso, se está echando la culpa más a sí mismo. ' _Si no tuviera que lidiar tanto con las Cartas, tendría más tiempo para estar con Yukio...'_ Rin se lamenta para sí mismo.

Luego mira la funda de las Cartas en su pierna y considera que está tan cerca de conseguirlas todas. Ese pensamiento pone una sonrisa en su rostro -una que confunde a Yukio-, ya que lo ve como una señal de que podrá pasar más tiempo con Yukio nuevamente.

"Aquí estamos" declara Yukio, sacando a Rin de sus pensamientos y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro cuando ve la tienda de crepes. Todavía no está muy ocupado, pero la multitud ya está creciendo a medida que avanza la mañana.

Esta vez es el turno de Yukio de tirar de él hacia adelante, los dos niños examinan las opciones del menú y Rin escoge uno lleno de fruta e insta a Yukio a hacer lo mismo.

Con una risa, él lo hace. Al igual que su hermano, a él le gustan más las frutas, como parte de una comida en la mañana.

* * *

Incluso con la cadena que tienen que mantener oculta y las miradas que a veces obtienen por tomarse de las manos, los hermanos Okumura logran divertirse. Un montón de diversión, desde ir a la sala de juegos o a una cabina de karaoke hasta finalmente un parque. El sol ya se ha puesto cuando salen de su feliz aturdimiento.

"Mierda". Rin elocuentemente coloca sus acertados sentimientos, mientras que Yukio llama rápidamente con su celular y le asegura a los monjes que están bien. "Es muy tarde".

La ciudad está comenzando a dormirse lentamente, no del todo dormida, pero ya hay suficientes personas que se dirigen a la cama, por lo que las cosas empiezan a calmarse.

"Esto... fue muy divertido". Yukio sonríe. "Aunque hubiera sido mejor--"

"Sin la cadena". Rin termina, sonriéndole a su hermano. La sonrisa se desvanece y se vuelve melancólica. "Extrañe esto. Todo esto."

"Lo... lo siento." Yukio aprieta la mano de Rin. "Debería estar... menos distante de lo que he estado y..."

"Está bien. Tampoco estuve muy bien". Rin suspira y mira su reloj. "Tenemos que llegar a la estación de tren rápido o vamos a caminar a casa".

Yukio hace una mueca ante eso y rápidamente comienza a caminar, al igual que Rin. Entonces Rin se detiene, a medida que pasa una onda de magia y se gira hacia un costado. Yukio parpadea al sentir algo similar y disminuye la velocidad al igual que Rin. Después de un momento, Yukio mira hacia donde está mirando Rin.

Una pausa.

"Um... ¿por qué hay dos farolas?" Yukio se pregunta y luego mira a su alrededor y no es lo único duplicado. Él mira a los dos perros callejeros idénticos - e incluso actuando idénticos- ladrándoles.

"Oh, mierda..." Rin se ve horrorizado. Y no sorprendido.

"Nii-san..." Yukio entrecierra los ojos. "¿Que está pasando?"

Rin se estremece y se ve muy desgarrado, mirando hacia abajo a la cadena que los une y luego gime. "Mierda."

* * *

La duplicación está apareciendo por toda la ciudad, o al menos en las cuadras a las que Rin y Yukio pueden llegar. Rin hace todo lo posible por ignorar la mirada que Yukio le está dando. Está actuando demasiado calmado sobre esta situación y él lo sabe.

_'Maldita sea... ¿Qué Carta hace esto?'_ Rin se detiene frente a una casa entera que ha sido duplicada y de alguna manera realmente no cambia demasiado el diseño de la ciudad. Se comprime sin ningún problema. _'Magia estúpida...'_

"¡Nii-san!" El agudo grito de Yukio hace que Rin se estremezca. "¿Que está pasando?"

Rin se estremece y reflexiona sobre ello. _'Bueno... no tengo mucha opción...'_ Pero cuando abre la boca para explicarle a Yukio, lo interrumpen.

"¡Oi, Rin!" Kero entra volando. "Twin ha estado recorriendo toda la ciudad, ¿por qué no te ocupas de eso?" Entonces se detiene y parpadea hacia Yukio, quien está mirando boquiabierto al _juguete de peluche que habla_ . "¿Por qué sigue despierto?"

"¿Porque no puedo hacer mucho con un chico durmiendo sobre mí?" Rin gruñe, levantando su brazo para mostrar la cadena.

"Punto. De todos modos, ahora es..."

"¿Qué... qué está pasando aquí? ¡Nii-san... el peluche de felpa está hablando!" Yukio señala a dicho "peluche". Kero lo mira mal y después de un momento, muerde el dedo que lo apunta, haciendo que Yukio grite.

"¡Kero!" Rin suspira y aleja al enojado Kero de su hermano, el cual está gritando sobre que no lo llamen un peluche de felpa y refiriéndose a sí mismo como la Gran Bestia del Sello y Kerberos el Selector. "Um... supongo que eh..." Rin mira hacia abajo. "¿Soy... un mago?"

"Un mago." Yukio mira con incredulidad a Rin, lo que hace que Rin suspire y saque la Llave. Mirándolo fijamente, Rin respira hondo, sintiéndose extrañamente tembloroso por mostrarle esto a Yukio. Pero no tiene tiempo ni opciones para nada más.

"Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Yukio se queda boquiabierto ante el círculo mágico y luego el báculo ahora en manos de Rin. "Nii-san..."

Rin se rasca la nuca. "Um... ¿realmente no podía decirte?"

Un sonido risueño hace que los dos hermanos se volteen y Rin mira con frialdad las formas brillantes ante ellos, mientras Yukio solo los mira, una vez más, desconcertado.

Parecen ser dos niños pequeños de color amarillo, vestidos con disfraces como los de los bufones, con mangas largas, dos sombreros puntiagudos rematados con pelotas, collares con muchas puntas que terminan en esferas, botones esféricos al frente y zapatos puntiagudos que terminan en una bola. Uno de ellos tiene un mechón de pelo rosa en la frente, mientras que el otro tiene un mechón azul.

Twin se toman de las manos y se ríen de Rin y Yukio. "¿Qué son...?" Yukio pregunta, girándose hacia Rin.

Rin duda, luego respira hondo. "Um... intenta seguirme el ritmo. ¡Jump!"

Yukio solo tiene un momento antes de que las brillantes alas ahora en sus zapatillas lo arrastren junto con Rin mientras salta hacia Twin, levanta su báculo y llama a otra carta. "Viento, se una cadena vinculante. ¡Wind!"

"¡Rin espera, espera!" Kero llama, mientras Windy envuelve a Twin. "Eso no es-"

Rin sonríe y llama a su báculo de nuevo. "Twin, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Pero mientras Rin dice esto, una de las figuras gemelas que conforman a Twin -la del mechón rosado- se retira de la atadura y se escapa antes de que Rin termine su canto. El resultado es una media Carta que intenta formarse antes de estallar en una explosión de luz que envía a Rin y Yukio a volar. Kero se cubre la cara con las patas, frotándose los ojos con exasperación.

"Oi, Rin, trata de escuchar." Kero se acerca a Rin y Yukio, los cuales están sentados viéndose un poco adoloridos por ser enviados volando hacia atrás. "Twin tiene que ser atrapado con dos ataques _simultáneos_. Eso significa que no puedes obtener a uno, tienes que conseguir ambos. Y al _unísono"_.

"¿Cómo hago eso?" exige Rin.

Yukio mira entre Rin y Kero. "¿Podría al menos tener la versión abreviada de lo que está pasando?"

"Rin soltó accidentalmente las Cartas y se le ha encomendado como Cardcaptor el encontrarlas y sellarlas a todas", explica Kero rápidamente. "Él tiene magia y en realidad casi las tiene todas. Pero esta es complicada".

"También lo fue Watery", señala Rin, limpiando la suciedad de su ropa. "Y Memory. Muchas son difíciles y las he conseguido todas antes. ¿Cuál es el problema con Twin?"

"Como traté de decirte, tener a Yukio despierto es en realidad algo bueno". Kero suspira. "Aunque probablemente quieras poner a dormir a todos los demás antes de que se despierten o se den cuenta de lo que está pasando".

Rin hace una expresión sutil que muestra que él sabe cuán malo sería eso. "Cierto. ¡Sleep, todos, menos yo, Kero y Yukio necesitan dormir una gran siesta!".

Sleep cobra vida y Yukio la ve irse los ojos muy abiertos, especialmente cuando Windy es llamada para ayudar a extender el polvo del sueño. Una parte de él dice "aha", ya que aclara algunos incidentes que recuerda vagamente. Como esa vez en el parque de diversiones.

"Entonces, ¿qué estabas diciendo?" Rin se vuelve hacia Kero. "¿Por qué es bueno que Yukio esté despierto?"

"Me pregunto lo mismo, considerando todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo que obviamente ha hecho Nii-san para mantenerme alejado". Yukio mira fríamente a Rin ante eso, lo que lo hace temblar.

"Primero que nada... Rin, _no me_ conseguiste ningún _pastel_ " se queja Kero. "Prometiste _pastel_ este fin de semana".

"¡Ese no es el problema aquí!" Dicen Rin y Yukio al unísono.

"Explica lo que está..." Rin comienza.

"... ¡ _pasando ya_ _ _,__ _ _ahou__ _ **(1)**_!" Yukio termina.

Kero se ríe, feliz de tener un fuerte presentimiento confirmado. " _Es_ por _eso_ que es una buena cosa. Debido a los ataques simultáneos sin señales ni nada. Eso significa que la mejor manera de manejar a Twin es..."

"... a través del uso de gemelos..." Yukio se da cuenta, girándose para mirar a Rin. "Pero..." Yukio frunce el ceño. "Si tiene que ser _exactamente_ igual... no soy tan rápido ni tan fuerte como Nii-san, así que estaré justo detrás suyo".

"Eso es... fácil de arreglar..." Rin se da cuenta y dos Cartas flotan hasta el nivel de los ojos de Yukio, siendo la forma de Rin de mostrarle cómo. Yukio lee lo que hay en ellas, notando todo el rosa con diversión, viendo a The Power y The Dash delante de él. Le toma un momento, luego se da cuenta de lo que deben hacer estas Cartas.

Kero termina visiblemente desconcertado por las sonrisas gemelas que comparten Rin y Yukio y por un momento se siente un poco apenado por Twin. Aunque sólo un poco.

* * *

Twin rebota en su lugar, mirando a la ciudad duplicada ante ellos con alegría. Para ellos, es solo una gran broma, por lo que no ven nada de lo que crearon como un problema.

Rin y Yukio definitivamente no están de acuerdo. Twin obtiene el primer signo de ese desacuerdo cuando una cadena es lanzada hacia ellos y casi los golpea en la cara. Ellos esquivan justo a tiempo y se voltean para enfrentar a Rin y Yukio. La cadena cuelga suelta entre ellos, pero actúan como si no estuviera ahí. En cambio, Rin y Yukio adoptan posiciones ásperas de lucha y ambos le sonríen a Twin. Desafiándolos a luchar en lugar de correr.

Twin no son los más brillantes, así que lo aceptan y se lanzan.

La primera señal de que no es la mejor idea es la cadena. Lo que normalmente sería una desventaja en una pelea se ha convertido en una ventaja, tanto Rin como Yukio no dudan de sus movimientos cuando se mueven. No tienen miedo de tropezarse con ella o de tirar con demasiada fuerza, sabiendo exactamente qué es lo que sigue. Tampoco es infrecuente que la conviertan en un arma, lo que inflige algún daño a Twin más de una vez.

El segundo signo es...

Rin golpea primero con el báculo y cuando Twin se mueve para afrontarlo...

Yukio golpea bajo y agarra ambas partes de Twin arrastrándolos hacia abajo...

Para ser golpeados con la cadena manejada por Rin--

Escapando de la situación, a continuación tienen que lidiar con los dos saltando hacia ellos y golpeando sus puños contra sus pechos, enviándolos de regreso con fuerza...

Y luego la cadena los rodea y Twin solo tiene un momento para darse cuenta de que han sido vencidos cuando Yukio se sienta sobre ellos mientras Rin levanta el báculo.

"Twin, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Con el sellado de Twin, todos los duplicados desaparecen y tanto Rin como Yukio suspiran aliviados. Luego se voltean para mirarse y sonríen vacilantes.

* * *

Yukio se establece junto a Rin. "Así que este es el secreto que has estado escondiendo".

Rin asiente lentamente, escondiendo su rostro de su hermano. Yukio suspira y reevalúa a su hermano, lo que se ha estado perdiendo todo este tiempo cae en su lugar y de repente, su hermano no está tan mimado como pensó. Abre la boca para disculparse y ofrecer algo de verdad sobre si mismo, solo para que Rin lo interrumpa.

"Yukio... lo siento. Pero te mereces algo mejor." Yukio se da vuelta para ver a Rin con los ojos llorosos sosteniendo una Carta en su mano.

"Memory. Por favor... quítaselo." Rin mira mientras la cara de Yukio se pone en blanco y rápidamente sigue con Sleep. Rin atrapa a su hermano mientras cae hacia adelante, sosteniendo a su hermano suavemente.

"¡¿Qué... por qué hiciste eso Rin?!" Kero exige. "Podrías haber--"

"¡No puedo!" grita Rin, temblando mientras sostiene a Yukio. Levanta lentamente la cabeza después de un momento, revelando lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. "Yukio... Yukio merece algo mejor que esto. Que el peligro. ¡Que... que yo!"

Kero observa con horror el cómo Rin llora y llora, completamente herido por su elección. Pero sin retroceder en su decisión, por muy horrible y dolorosa que sea.

Porque, por muy horrible que sea, doloroso e incluso cruel, Rin lo elige por amor a su hermano y la necesidad de darle felicidad.

Es por eso que, en última instancia, Kero no puede decir nada en contra de la elección de Rin. Solo observa con tristeza como Rin solloza su corazón y alma por lo que debe hacer por el bien de Yukio y de su sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Ahou:Palabra japonesa, que a menudo se confunde con "baka". Ahou realmente significa idiota o imbécil. Más ofensivo que el más suave "Baka", que significa tonto.
> 
> Notas: Y en el próximo capítulo... Yueee!! por fin (๑>ᴗ<๑)
> 
> Capítulos restantes: 2
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	42. Chapter 42

Rin no está de buen humor esa noche, acurrucándose en su cama y sintiéndose podrido hasta la médula.

Había sido patéticamente fácil explicarle las cosas a los monjes cuando llegó tarde a casa con Yukio colgado sobre su espalda. Su excusa de que Yukio se quedó dormido en el tren es fácil de aceptar y es una de las razones por las que Rin ahora es libre de la cadena.

Pero Rin todavía se siente terrible. Se da vuelta y mira a Yukio, a quien acostó él mismo, ya que aparentemente entre no dormir mucho últimamente y la magia de Sleep, Yukio está en un sueño profundo e inamovible. Solo la vista de su hermano hace que la culpa lo llene.

_'Pero... no sería justo... ya es lo suficientemente malo el que yo tenga que lidiar con todo esto, ¿pero todos los demás? Especialmente Yukio... si pueden ser normales... eso es todo lo que se necesita... ¿verdad?'_ Rin cierra los ojos y se le escapan unas cuantas lágrimas más.

Kero lo observa desde su lado, pero no tiene nada que decir. Rin hizo su elección y tendrá que aceptarlo. Él solo espera que no sea la decisión equivocada.

**Capítulo 42: Danza de la Tierra**

El mal humor de Rin continúa en la escuela, aunque se las arregla para ocultárselo a su familia y a Yukio en casa. Pero tan pronto como ambos están fuera de la vista, Rin se encuentra meditando sobre lo que hizo la noche anterior.

_'Esa fue la elección correcta'._ Se las arregla para convencerse a sí mismo por fin. _'Yukio no puede ser médico y tener éxito en la escuela si está demasiado ocupado preocupándose por mí'._

Rin levanta la vista cuando alguien golpea su escritorio, sorprendido y a la vez no, de ver a Naoko. "Oh. ¿Hay algo que quieras?"

Naoko sostiene dos pequeños pedazos de papel rectangulares. "Más como si tú los quieres. Mira, iba a ir con Miho-chan pero algo surgió para las dos, así que ninguna de las dos irá. Estaba pensando que puedes ir con tu hermano o algo así"

Rin acepta con cautela los papeles y los mira. Entradas para un concierto que se presentará este fin de semana, este sábado de hecho y por lo que está viendo, son buenas entradas

"¿Simplemente me las das?" Se asombra Rin.

Naoko se ríe. "Bueno, no puedo usarlas. Pero serían inútiles si nadie las usara. Así que pensé, bueno Okumura-kun, ambos de ustedes, han estado de mal humor recientemente, así que necesitan animarse. ¿Crees que es algo que tú y tu hermano puedan disfrutar?"

Rin mira a la seria Naoko y luego mira las entradas. Sonríe al darse cuenta de qué tipo de música tocará aquí. El tipo exacto que les gusta a ambos hermanos. "Si, gracias."

Naoko le sonríe. "¡De nada!" La campana suena en ese momento y Naoko tiene que acomodarse en su asiento, logrando hacerlo justo antes de que la maestra entre.

Rin mete cuidadosamente las entradas en su bolso, específicamente en un pequeño bolsillo con cremallera, asegurándose de que no las perderá ni las olvidará. Esto podría ser exactamente lo que necesita.

_'Incluso si ya no lo recuerda, Yukio merece una disculpa'._ Rin saca su bolígrafo mientras la maestra se prepara para explicar las cosas y él necesita tomar notas. _'Se merece algo bueno por todo lo que le hice pasar, aunque no lo recuerde'._

Las entradas lo mantienen medio distraído durante el día, pero de alguna manera, Rin logra mantener su enfoque por lo general dirigido hacia la escuela.

* * *

Eiji casi no se sorprende al ver que Rin se le acerca. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que Rin aparecería hoy, aunque no puede decir por qué.

"Oye, necesito un poco de ayuda". Rin extiende dos entradas. "Naoko me dio esto"

"... ¿Quieres que las venda por ti?" Eiji las mira y considera que si lo hace, podría obtener un buen trato por ellas. _'Por supuesto, le daría todo el dinero a Rin'._

"Nah. Estoy planeando ir".

Eiji se congela, mirando la segunda entrada, medio esperando y medio temiendo...

"Oh y llevando a Yukio también, por supuesto" agrega Rin, sin darse cuenta de cómo Eiji se desinfla y se ve un poco en conflicto con sus emociones. "Sólo quiero saber más sobre el sitio y esas cosas".

Eiji suspira brevemente y saca su smartphone, buscando la información correcta. "Se llevará a cabo en Cross Park. Actualmente están preparando el escenario para el evento y en realidad va a ser uno grande. No solo una banda, sino muchas de ellas. También es un concierto benéfico".

"Eso está bien". Entonces Rin se detiene, viéndose pensativo. "Un escenario... un concierto..." Rin se estremece cuando siente que eso es algo que ha escuchado antes. Luego lo descarta y le sonríe a Eiji, sacando 100 yenes para dárselos a Eiji.

Eiji los acepta con una sonrisa. "Si te estás preguntando, sí, esas son muy buenas entradas que tienes allí. Sólo un número limitado de ellas fueron entregadas. No solo te meten en el concierto, sino que también obtienes una cantidad limitada de comidas y bebidas gratis".

Rin aplaude ante eso. "¡Increíble! Le debo a Naoko algo súper agradable por esto". Rin silba alegremente mientras se da la vuelta y se dirige a hacer lo que sea que haga durante el almuerzo.

Eiji sacude la cabeza y mira hacia abajo. _'Que tonto soy...'_ "Soy solo un amigo, creo. Por supuesto que va a invitar a Yukio".

Entonces, Eiji apaga su smartphone y se dirige a buscar otro lugar para instalarse. Aparte de Rin, no había conseguido muchos "clientes", por lo que necesita encontrar un lugar más amigable en ese aspecto.

* * *

Sekki mira hacia arriba, un poco perpleja. "¿Un concierto?"

"Sí... pensé... que sería divertido. Informal. Las entradas que recibí son limitadas y también permiten comida y bebida gratis". El maestro de gimnasia, Kojima Kunio, le sonríe a Sekki.

"Bueno..." Sekki mira su taza de té verde y por un momento se agita como si algo vibrase. Entonces Sekki levanta la vista, con una sonrisa distraída en su rostro. "No me importaría. Es una cosa muy amigable".

Kojima se desinfla un poco en lo de amigos, pero toma la esperanza de cualquier manera. _'Por supuesto que lo que sospeche no es cierto._ _Sekki_ _-san no es más que profesional'._

Sekki es ignorante de eso, solo mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro y acepta la entrada de Kojima, haciendo un plan para reunirse este sábado. Luego vuelve a su trabajo, pero no hace nada durante mucho tiempo, excepto mirar fijamente el espacio.

"Así que... es hora..." Sekki cierra los ojos. _'Prométeme... que dormiré durante eso... no podría soportarlo...'_

Un destello de luz parpadea en la profunda oscuridad y dos ojos azul plateado se abren y la miran. Consciente y despierto por completo por primera vez.

Sekki tiembla y abre los ojos, obligándose a concentrarse en su trabajo en lugar del futuro incierto que le espera.

* * *

Es la hora de la cena cuando Rin habla por primera vez de las entradas con su familia.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas?" Rin sonríe, con la esperanza de que Yukio pueda acompañarlo a un divertido concierto.

Yukio mira a Shirō, quien sonríe. "¿Por qué me miras?" Revolviendo el cabello de Yukio, se gira hacia Rin, "Estoy seguro de que a este mocoso le encantará. Demonios, todavía están vendiendo entradas por lo que escuché. No son especiales, como la tuya y la de Yukio, pero aún podemos convertirlo en algo familiar".

Rin sonríe ante eso y mientras Shirō discute con Nagatomo sobre cómo puede, de hecho, ir a un mísero concierto con una pierna rota, se vuelve hacia Yukio. "¿Así que?"

Yukio se ríe. "Me superan en número. Y sí, no me importaría. Me aseguraré de que ese día esté libre".

"¡Increíble! Hay tantos artistas impresionantes. Aquí, oí..."

Yukio escucha con un oído mientras Rin habla sobre los artistas musicales que estarán en el concierto benéfico y siente que algo de calor invade su cuerpo. Siempre es agradable estar con su hermano en ese aspecto y el concierto suena divertido.

_'Tal vez pueda relajarme un poco más allí'._ Piensa Yukio positivamente. Eso es con lo que Shirō lo ha estado molestando recientemente. Que necesita relajarse y divertirse.

_'Bueno, definitivamente estoy mejorando'._ Yukio piensa, mientras comprueba que un determinado artista que se supone debe estar allí, lo estará. Tener eso confirmado hace que Yukio sonría, ya que es uno de sus artistas musicales favoritos.

Shirō ve la sonrisa y encuentra que hace que su propia sonrisa sea más fácil. El concierto también será bueno para él y para el resto. _'Especialmente para mí... tan inquieto...'_ gruñe mentalmente, sin gustarle la pierna rota en absoluto.

' _Bueno, una vez que esto esté fuera, estaré tan lejos de aburrirme como sea posible'._ Shirō hace una mueca, pensando en la terapia física y luego en las misiones que serán arrojadas a él. _'También podría divertirme mientras pueda'._

Con ese pensamiento feliz en mente, Shirō finalmente convence a Nagatomo para que salga y compre todas las entradas para él y para el resto de los residentes del monasterio.

Esa victoria en particular tiene a todos vitoreando e incluso Nagatomo no puede evitar sonreír.

* * *

Tan pronto como se hacen los planes y se compran las entradas, Rin no puede esperar a que llegue el concierto.

Lo que significa, por supuesto, que el resto de la semana parece arrastrarse. Con Rin cada vez más molesto por lo lento que parece moverse y para el miércoles, Rin está tentado a usar a Time para acelerar un poco las cosas.

Solo las repetidas advertencias de Kero sobre la intromisión con Time, especialmente porque no es lo suficientemente poderoso como para usarlo de manera confiable, evitan que un enfadado Rin lo use.

Rin empuja su almuerzo hoy, por una vez, con Yukio junto a él, quien se ve en privado divertido por cómo Rin se enfada por la lenta procesión del tiempo.

"Estoy seguro de que será el momento del concierto antes de que te des cuenta". Yukio le asegura a su hermano. "Es simplemente una ilusión, ya que estás ansioso por ello".

"¡No puedo evitarlo!" Rin lanza sus manos al aire. "Es como si... algo grande y asombroso se acercara. ¿O tal vez atemorizante? Lo que sea, solo puedo sentir que se acerca y deseo que ya se acabe".

Yukio levanta las cejas y se encoge de hombros. "Me temo que no puedo ayudar con eso. Solo tienes que esperar como todos los demás, Nii-san".

Rin se queja de nuevo por eso, pero luego suspira y se dispone a comer un bocado del pollo teriyaki incluido en su bento. "Tienes razón. Pero... es muy agotador".

Yukio mira a Rin y luego le da un codazo. "¿Qué tal si intentas dormir bien esta noche? Eso podría ayudar".

"Sí... aunque creo que estoy teniendo sueños extraños que no están ayudando..." Rin suspira. _'Y Kero se quedó extrañamente callado cuando los mencioné... pero no me dijo nada, ugh...'_

Yukio frunce el ceño, pensativo. "Tal vez necesitas tener algo calmante antes de acostarte. La leche tibia podría ayudar".

"No estoy seguro de que lo haga, pero vale la pena intentarlo" dice Rin, escarbando en su arroz. "De todos modos, ¿cómo han ido tus días?"

A medida que Yukio le permite a Rin cambiar de tema, el viento sopla algunas hojas y por un momento, Rin cree escuchar el sonido de las campanas.

* * *

El sonido de las explosiones artificiales, los efectos brillantes y la música de fondo fluye ligeramente desde la puerta de la sala de juegos. No hay nadie en pie para escucharlo, así que Kero pasa desapercibido.

Pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, Kero pierde el enfoque en su juego. Ni siquiera se lamenta cuando su atención vacila lo suficiente como para que su personaje "muera" en el juego, lo que hace que aparezca una pantalla de Game Over amenazante, delante de él.

Kero en cambio suspira y apaga el sistema, acomodándose para sentarse.

Y pensar.

Una mirada al costado muestra que el Libro de Sakura está aquí ahora. Brilla y flota hacia Kero, quien lo mira. El libro se da la vuelta y muestra el reverso, mostrando una vez más algo que Kero supo todo el tiempo; que la luna que se supone que está en la parte posterior se ha ido y ha estado así desde el principio.

Kero suspira y se frota la cara con las patas. "Demasiado tarde para preocuparse..." Kero mira por la ventana cercana y mentalmente cuenta las Cartas. "Una más... y el Juicio comienza... solo desearía que no fuera esa Carta... ¿por qué tiene que ser la última cada maldita vez?"

Kero devuelve el Libro de Sakura y vuela hasta la puerta. Mirando hacia fuera, Kero escucha atentamente mientras flota por el pasillo.

Es hora de un pastel de ánimo. Kero recuerda que Rin finalmente logró abordar una receta de un pastel de queso y está más que dispuesto a comerlo todo a pesar de las consecuencias, con tal de volver a un estado de ánimo más alegre.

* * *

El viernes es recibido con gran alegría y no solo por Rin. Todos habían estado mirando el reloj por varias razones y ahora que saben que el sábado será el día libre especial para todos, incluso Yukio no puede dejar de animarse en privado.

En esta celebración, se requiere que se prepare un bento muy especial para el grupo. Incluso si Rin y Yukio pueden tomar bebidas y comida gratis, Rin miró la comida ofrecida y pensó que era buena como aperitivos y por lo demás, bastante insalubre. Ya que el concierto es un evento de un día, con un descanso para el almuerzo, Rin cree que un almuerzo maravilloso está en orden.

_'Además, me gusta hacer bento'._ Rin tararea alegremente mientras comienza a cortar las verduras para la primera parte de la comida.

Yukio levanta la vista del libro que está leyendo para mirar a Rin por un momento. Hay un extraño tipo de paz que proviene de pasar tiempo con su hermano. _'Espero que dure...'_ piensa Yukio, volviendo a su libro. Nada serio, solo una novela que ha querido leer desde hace un tiempo.

Rin se acerca a la nevera y saca más ingredientes. No solo para el almuerzo, sino también para un postre especial para acompañarlo. Pensar en el postre hace que Rin recuerde su primer pastel de queso y al glotón que se lo comió todo antes de que alguien más pudiera probarlo.

_'Kero debería ser castigado por eso...'_ Rin lo considera. _'Ya sé, voy a dejar atrás un pastel trampa... uno con_ ** _salsa picante_** _...'_ Rin comienza a murmurar para sí mismo, trabajando en los ingredientes por lo bajo y empezando a elaborar un pastel que sabría bien. Si a uno le gustaran las cosas picantes.

Yukio mira al Rin que murmura sobre un pastel volcán, luego se encoge de hombros. Su hermano puede ser extraño a veces y Yukio ha tenido toda su vida para acostumbrarse.

_'Sería raro si_ _Nii_ _-san no fuera un poco... extraño'._ Yukio se ríe para sí mismo ante eso, volviendo a su libro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En la puerta de la cocina, Shirō se apoya en sus muletas y no puede evitar sonreír. El monasterio ha sido muy tranquilo y alegre desde que Yukio y Rin se compusieron.

"De modo que _eso_ funciono..." Shirō se ríe para sí mismo, entonces cojea para ver el resto de los preparativos para el concierto de mañana.

* * *

El día del concierto amanece brillante y claro. Lo que significa que Rin está despierto mucho antes que nadie. Sorprendentemente, no despierta a Yukio, sino que va y se prepara él mismo.

La razón se aclara cuando Rin se apresura para preparar un desayuno muy especial. Aprovechando los arándanos frescos y los otros suministros, Rin comienza a preparar un delicioso desayuno compuesto de panqueques de arándanos, huevos escalfados, salchichas y batidos de té verde para todos. Al mismo tiempo, Rin trabaja en los ingredientes finales y los pasos necesarios para que el bento sea perfecto para todos.

El primero en levantarse después de Rin es Kero, quien aprovecha que todos aún duermen para vagar, frotándose un ojo con una pata, atraído por el olor del desayuno.

"Oooh... esto se ve bien..." Kero esquiva el bateo ocioso de Rin. "¿Voy a conseguir algo?"

Rin lo mira por un momento antes de suspirar. "Sí. Te haré un plato pequeño".

"¡Yay!" Kero aplaude y luego se acomoda en el respaldo de una silla cercana. "Oye Rin, voy a acompañarte al concierto".

"¿Uh? ¿Pensé que ibas a quedarte en casa y jugar?" Rin mira a Kero, con una mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos.

Kero se encoge de hombros. "Cambié de opinión". Kero no dice nada más por un tiempo, mientras que Rin se voltea hacia la comida y termina de preparar el bento antes de regresar para preparar los batidos para el desayuno. "Siento que algo está por venir".

Rin se congela, deteniéndose con los palillos de cocción en el aire. No hay nada más que silencio y el sonido de la comida chisporroteando, antes de que Rin suspire y baje los palillos. "Yo también."

"Me lo imaginé." Kero mira a Rin. "¿Recuerdas alguno de tus sueños?"

Rin sacude la cabeza. "Nada. Excepto por... campanas y..." Rin mira hacia abajo. "Y ojos de color azul plateado".

Kero sisea en un suspiro. _'Nunca lo mostró antes, pero... tal vez tiene algo de predicción en él. No tanto como Sakura, pero todavía está ahí'._ Kero recuerda el león alado que hizo Rin, el hecho de que se sintió atraído por una cierta escultura de hielo y otras ocasiones. _'O más bien, su clarividencia, no se muestra tan obviamente como en Sakura. Pero está ahí y él puede saber cuándo va a pasar algo'._

"Kero... es... lo que va a..." Rin se corta y cierra la boca cuando el sonido de pasos y gemidos anuncia la llegada de un Izumi cansado y bostezando a la cocina. Kero cae sobre la mesa de la cocina y hace su mejor impresión de un muñeco mientras Rin vuelve a cocinar.

"Oooh... ¡se ve muy bien!" Izumi va a tomar una salchicha y es golpeado por Rin. "¡Ow, hey!"

"¡Espera hasta que todos los demás se hayan levantado!" Rin se queja para sí mismo después de volver a su cocina, pero vigilando a un malhumorado Izumi.

Kero por su parte, tiene la sensación de que la última oportunidad de advertir a Rin se le ha escapado y se maldice mentalmente.

_'No está listo... y esto va a doler'._ Kero se desespera ante ese pensamiento, luego comienza mentalmente una oración. _'Por favor... no dejes que esto falle... Sakura, ¡Sé que viste algo, pero ¿qué fue?!'_

Pero por supuesto, no hay respuesta de Sakura.

* * *

Cross Park ya está lleno de gente para cuando Rin y su familia se presentan al concierto. Con una gran fila para entrar, Rin y Yukio terminan teniendo que separarse del resto debido a las entradas especiales que tienen. Eso les da la suerte de entrar primero, ya que tienen una fila más pequeña y Rin rápidamente agarra la cesta de picnic y la sábana azul de Nagatomo para que puedan reclamar un lugar privilegiado para todos.

Los puestos de comida establecidos que tienen un acuerdo y en donde Rin y Yukio pueden usar sus respectivas entradas para obtener un producto de ellos de forma gratuita, se revelan rápidamente. Si quieren una segunda porción, Rin y Yukio tendrían que pagar.

"Menos mal que traje el bento entonces" dice Rin alegremente, mientras mira las selecciones ofrecidas, tirando de la manga de su traje. Algo que Sekki le hizo prometer usar hoy. De hecho, ella había sido bastante insistente. "Pero... hmm... entre nosotros podemos obtener suficiente para compartir durante el concierto con todos los demás".

Mientras Yukio considera eso, Rin mira a su atuendo y se siente en privado, aliviado de que no sea demasiado sofisticado. La parte superior le recuerda casi a una sudadera con capucha sin mangas de color morado oscuro, con la capucha unida en la parte posterior, aunque tampoco tiene una gran bolsillo en el frente como una sudadera con capucha normal. En su lugar, tiene el diseño de una estrella dispuesta en pedrería blanca, simple pero efectivamente llamativa. En la parte superior, lleva una chaqueta negra de manga corta, una corta que le llega hasta el ombligo y tiene el diseño de un sol y una luna bordados en la parte posterior. Ya que es verano, Rin recibió pantalones cortos de Sekki, aunque los pantalones cortos azul marino con ribetes negros están lejos de ser normales. Para un efecto adicional, Rin recibe un par de botas hasta el tobillo en un color marrón oscuro y tiene un sombrero blanco que no solo lo protege ligeramente del sol, sino que tiene bordados azules con forma de llamas. _Rin tiene que preguntarse porque es_ _ _el sombrero__ _lo que obtuvo una mirada extraña por parte_ de su padre adoptivo, ya que está bastante seguro de que todo el atuendo es digno de miradas extrañas.

"Eso suena como un buen plan". Yukio lo calcula mentalmente. "¿Uno va por los bocadillos de la mañana y el otro por los bocadillos de la tarde?" Ofrece.

"¡Claro que sí!" Rin sonríe con fiereza ante eso, ya que finalmente encuentran un buen lugar y extienden la sábana azul para todos. A su alrededor, pueden ver a otros haciendo lo mismo con diferentes cantidades de personas. Algunas parejas están allí, al igual que grupos de amigos y familias que se unen a la diversión. "De diferentes lugares también, creo. No deberíamos tener duplicados".

Mientras Rin y Yukio discuten lo que serían buenos bocadillos para la mañana y para la tarde, la multitud termina siendo una bendición para Naoko, ya que ve a Rin y Yukio antes de que ellos la vean a ella y a Miho, haciendo que retroceda y arrastre a Miho en otra dirección.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Naoko-chan?" Miho exige, luego mira y ve lo que vio; Rin y Yukio preparándose para el concierto. Ella suspira "Honestamente... realmente me gustaría saber por qué les diste esas bonitas entradas que te ganaste".

"Porque no han estado actuando como hermanos apropiados. Gemelos." Naoko asiente con la cabeza firmemente. "Parece que fue una gran idea". Naoko mira hacia atrás y sonríe a los dos chicos que actualmente se están riendo de algo juntos.

Miho suspira pero tiene que estar de acuerdo. "Realmente, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Debido a la amistad o..." Miho se calla al ver la cara de Naoko.

Naoko se encoge de hombros. "Me gustaría ser amiga de Okumura-kun" Miho no se molesta en preguntar cuál, sabiendo exactamente de cuál está hablando. Ella ya lo sabe. "... pero él... tiene este extraño muro a su alrededor. Pase lo que pase, él sigue empujándome hacia atrás. Entonces, de nuevo... él le hace eso a todos, así que no es que yo sea especial o algo así".

Miho le da una mirada de simpatía a Naoko. Puede que no entienda bien la atracción, pero sí entiende el sentimiento.

Naoko entonces se sacude su melancolía y sonríe. "Bueno, ¡encontremos otro espacio para disfrutar del concierto! Y mantén un ojo en particular para el Okumura mayor. Haría un escándalo si supiera la verdad".

Miho le devuelve la sonrisa y sigue a Naoko felizmente a otra sección del campo.

* * *

Sekki toma un sorbo de su té verde, fresco y embotellado y mira hacia el campo que se está llenando lentamente con muchas personas. Inconscientemente, se aleja cuando Kojima se sienta demasiado cerca de su espacio personal. La sonrisa de Kojima se tensa por un momento y se pregunta si Sekki es ajena o está distraída.

"¿Lo estás pasando bien, Tsukishiro-san?" Pregunta Kojima, estableciendo la selección de comida que consiguió del puesto. Algunas frutas pinchadas y yakitori son sus opciones para una comida fácil pero sabrosa, para que ambos disfruten.

"Hmm... oh, lo siento, estaba un poco perdida en mis pensamientos". Sekki mira la comida ofrecida. "¿Esto es para mí? Vaya, gracias."

Kojima termina sorprendido por la cantidad que Sekki puede comer y con un suspiro, se pone de pie. "Iré a buscar más comida. ¿Takoyaki suena bien?"

Sekki le sonríe. "Eres demasiado amable Kojima-san. Gracias."

Kojima se ilumina ante su sonrisa y regresa alegremente a las gradas. Por suerte para él, trajo suficiente dinero con él incluso con las entradas especiales. _'No sabía que Tsukishiro-san pudiera comer tanto...'_ Kojima mira hacia atrás para ver que ella ya está casi terminando con el yakitori y pasando a la fruta.

Sekki, mientras tanto, mira a la gente reunida y al escenario del concierto que está en las etapas finales de preparación. Por un momento, ella ve algo más y se estremece, presionando una mano contra su cabeza.

_'Este... es el momento.'_ Sekki observa cautelosamente, "detectando" a Rin y Kero con su magia, dentro de la multitud. _'Espero que todo termine bien'._

Sekki toma un bocado de una de las frutas ofrecidas y hace una mueca, mirando hacia abajo para ver un kiwi. Cuidadosamente, lo extrae del pincho y lo tira a un lado, antes de examinar el resto de los pinchos en busca del kiwi oculto que podría haber en ellos. _'Desprecio el kiwi...'_

* * *

El concierto es fantástico, con fuertes gritos de la multitud y la música del escenario.

"¡Gracias a todos por venir! ¡Ahora habrá un descanso de una hora antes de que todos volvamos a tocar en el escenario!" Anuncia The Emcee, provocando más aplausos. "¡Por favor, diviértanse en los puestos!"

Mientras la multitud se dispersa ligeramente, ya que una buena parte va a los puestos de comida o necesita un descanso en el baño, Rin se sienta en la sabana y comienza a sacar el bento que trajo consigo. El bento especial que, con una rápida aplicación de magia, se recalienta. Rin sonríe ante ese pequeño hechizo que aprendió como parte de un pequeño entrenamiento para ser más preciso con su magia. Cambiar la temperatura es preciso, pero no muy difícil, especialmente con dos Cartas de naturaleza "caliente" combinadas con dos Cartas de naturaleza "fría" para guiarlo sobre cómo debería sentirse la magia. Esto permite que sea más fácil para Rin mantener su comida buena de muchas maneras, incluyendo la salud.

_'Odiaría que alguien se enferme porque no tuve suficiente cuidado'._ Reflexiona Rin mientras extiende todo el bento y todos se acomodan para disfrutarlo.

El tema aquí es, obviamente, "picnic de verano y barbacoa", obviamente, ya que todos hacen sonidos felices ante las carnes y verduras asadas. También hay algo de sashimi guardado en un bento separado con un hechizo "frío" para que no se eche a perder. La fruta también está allí, al igual que un poco de ensalada de papas y en una caja especial que Rin se niega a abrir hasta que todo lo demás se haya acabado, hay un muy buen postre que Rin preparó.

Con los gritos de _Itadakimasu_ y sus platos y palillos preparados, todos se sumergen en la comida con alegría. Rin sonríe mientras comen la comida y la complementan, escabullendo con cuidado trozos de todo a Kero para que no se queje de perderse la comida.

Cuando Rin mira a la multitud, parpadea cuando nota a alguien que se parece a Sekki. Luego se encoge de hombros y se gira para mirar su plato, agarrando un poco más del vientre de cerdo asado para comer.

En una ocasión tan especial, se permitió un poco de derroche con los ingredientes. Además, todo estaba en oferta cuando Rin fue a comprar las carnes.

* * *

Durante un intermedio a media tarde del concierto, un pequeño descanso entre los artistas, Rin se agacha entre la multitud hacia los puestos, planeando obtener las golosinas solicitadas por todos. En el caso de un puesto específico, Rin obtiene algo de dinero del resto para poder obtener toda la comida necesaria.

Mientras lo hace, Rin casi se topa con Sekki, quien está mirando todos los puestos, sumida en sus pensamientos. "¡Aah! ¡Sekki-san!"

Sekki se gira y le da una sonrisa brillante a Rin. "Rin-kun. ¿Tú también estás aquí?"

"Sip. Obtuve algunas entradas de una amiga". Rin rebota felizmente en su lugar. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Kojima-san me invitó a venir con él" responde Sekki. "Muy amable de su parte, como un buen amigo".

Rin la mira. "Kojima... ¿no es ese el sensei que intentó invitarte a salir la Víspera de Navidad pasada?"

Sekki parpadea. "Oh. Sí, eso es cierto." Sekki frunce el ceño ante la mirada en la cara de Rin. "¿Hay algo mal?"

"Bueno..." Rin se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se pregunta cómo puede él saberlo, mientras que Sekki es ajena. "No creo que solo estuviera pensando en ser amable y amigable".

Sekki no entiende por un momento, luego la realización florece en su rostro. "Oh cielos. Creo que le di esperanzas accidentalmente." Sekki suspira. "Bueno, lo mejor es que lo aclare lo más rápido posible... después de que consiga algo de comida".

Rin se ríe. "Es una buena idea. Bueno, tengo que hacer fila para conseguir Kakigori para todos." Él se despide de Sekki. "¡Espero que sigas divirtiéndote!"

"Gracias. Tú también." Dice Sekki desde detrás él. Una vez que él desaparece en la multitud, Sekki pierde su sonrisa. Una mirada reflexiva toma lugar en su rostro y se voltea hacia el escenario del concierto con una extraña mirada en sus ojos violetas.

Antes de descartarlo por el momento, a favor de llenar su estómago. No hay mucho más que ella pueda hacer de todos modos.

* * *

A medida que el sol se pone lentamente, el concierto del día finalmente termina. Aunque un poco decepcionado por lo rápido que pareció pasar después de lo cuanto tiempo lo esperó, Rin no puede evitar sonreír y ayudar a los monjes a empacar sus cosas y recoger la basura que tienen.

"Este fue un gran día". Shirō cojea sobre sus muletas y le revuelve el pelo a Rin, ignorando el gemido que recibe por la acción con una sonrisa fácil. "Gran trabajo al tomar esto".

Rin agacha la cabeza y se sonroja. _'Realmente necesito hacer algo bueno por Naoko...'_

Rin se detiene y levanta el último bolso, balanceándolo sobre su hombro con cuidado. Si escucha atentamente, puede oir el sonido de un Kero feliz y lleno dentro, lo que hace que su sonrisa se ensanche.

El parque se está vaciando y Rin mira por un momento hacia el escenario. Este fue un evento orientado a la familia, por lo tanto, se empaca antes de que sea muy tarde y a juzgar por todos los puestos, boletos y pequeños premios que se sortearon, Rin cree que la beneficencia fue un éxito.

_'Solo me pregunto para qué tipo de beneficencia es...'_ Rin parpadea al darse cuenta de que no lo comprobó y luego se encoge de hombros. Está bastante seguro de que fue por una buena causa, así que no se preocupa por eso.

Rin considera brevemente el preguntarle a Yukio qué tipo de organización benéfica es, a pesar de las burlas que recibirá de su hermano, pero cuando lo va a hacer, se congela ante un toque distintivo que se refleja a través de sus sentidos. Rin mira a su alrededor, repentinamente horrorizado por la multitud a su alrededor y sale disparado- a pesar del grito de sorpresa de Yukio- sumergiéndose en la multitud.

Justo a tiempo, ya que el suelo tiembla de repente, los gritos estallan cuando se siente lo que parece ser un terremoto. Rin aprieta los dientes, moviéndose a través de la multitud tan rápido como puede, ya que sabe que esa no es la verdad.

_'Maldita sea, una Carta...'_ Rin mira frenéticamente a su alrededor en busca de un lugar donde pueda usar su báculo sin testigos.

"Rin-kun". Rin se gira para ver a Sekki, quien corre hacia él. "Necesitas tiempo."

Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan al darse cuenta y rápidamente cava en su funda, convocando a Time a su mano y pasándoselo a Sekki. "¡Por favor!"

Sekki asiente. "Por supuesto, ¡ahora apúrate!"

Rin desaparece entre la multitud, Sekki respira hondo y se centra. "Time... danos lo que necesitamos..."

A medida que Time extrae de ella, Sekki nota que no duele tanto como de costumbre y se da cuenta exactamente de lo que eso significa, con un corazón agitado.

Mientras tanto, Rin ignora la congelación del tiempo en este lugar, sacando su llave y gritando:

"Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Rin sigue moviéndose mientras agarra el báculo, seguido por un Kero volador. "¡Rin, es Earthy! ¡Es la Carta elemental final!"

Rin maldice eso y rápidamente saca dos Cartas. Lanzándolas al aire, donde giran, Rin levanta su báculo. "¡Sleep! Haz que todos duerman. ¡Float, asegúrate de que no estén en peligro!"

Rin sigue moviéndose mientras las dos Cartas se extienden para cumplir con su deber, colocando rápidamente el polvo del sueño sobre cada persona y un brillo alrededor de estas para moverlas. Una vez que Time comienza a desvanecerse y todos están seguros y dormidos, Rin saca otra Carta. "¡Fly!"

Rin salta en el aire justo a tiempo para evitar una fisura que se abre en donde estaban sus pies.

* * *

Volando por encima del caos, Rin solo puede sentirse aliviado de que no haya nadie en la zona de peligro. Sin embargo, las fisuras están creciendo y extendiéndose lentamente por el parque. El temblor también es muy peligroso.

_'En algún momento esto se va a romper...'_ Rin mira alrededor del parque y frunce el ceño por un momento. Él ve a Sekki de pie junto a un grupo de árboles, con su familia durmiendo junto a ella. Ella le sonríe y asiente lentamente, asegurándole su seguridad.

Rin respira hondo y mira hacia arriba.

Justo a tiempo para ver al dragón con forma de serpiente hecho de roca que se eleva y chilla, atacando a Rin. "¡Woah!" Rin apenas logra esquivar el primer ataque, alejándose de él. "Oh, mierda."

Rin insta a Fly a ir más rápido mientras Earthy lo ataca. Casi choca contra un edificio justo al lado del parque antes de dar un brusco giro hacia atrás. Rin tiene un momento para registrar el hecho de que se dirige de vuelta a Earthy antes de que Kero aparezca ante él. Brillando intensamente y convocando un círculo mágico, Kero deja escapar un soplo de fuego que envía a Earthy de regreso el tiempo suficiente como para que Rin la esquive y vuele a otra parte.

"¡Gracias Kero!" Rin entonces mira a su alrededor, haciendo una mueca. Float sigue activo, apenas manteniendo a todos a salvo. "Maldición..." Rin mira alrededor y encuentra un lugar para aterrizar por ahora, desistiendo de Fly. "¡Shield!" llama Rin, enviando múltiples cúpulas de luz por todo el parque para agregar protección adicional a todos los atrapados aquí. A continuación, Rin maldice mientras Earthy se vuelve contra él. "¡Jump!"

Saltando en el aire, Rin vuelve a llamar a Fly, justo a tiempo para evitar un mordisco de Earthy. "Joder". Rin se revuelve sobre su báculo y mira a su alrededor de nuevo.

"Maldición... cual Carta funcionaría aquí..." Rin mira hacia el parque y parpadea. Aunque todo está temblando o rompiéndose, los árboles están a salvo. De hecho, la ubicación de Sekki está completamente tranquila, por ejemplo, mientras que hay otros lugares donde los árboles tiemblan ligeramente.

Pero ellos no caen.

"Yo... tengo una idea..." Kero mira a Rin, quien está tomando una expresión determinada. "Necesito tiempo, ¿puedes...?"

Kero sonríe. "Sí. No necesitas preguntar." Kero se da vuelta y le silba a Earthy. "¡Oye, por aquí!"

Rin se sumerge, aterrizando en uno de los lugares seguros en el suelo mientras Kero da vueltas alrededor y distrae a Earthy. "Sera mejor que funcione." susurra Rin, sacando a Wood de su funda.

Rin respira profundamente. "Wood, conviértete en una cadena de unión y un ancla... ¡Wood!"

Una oleada de ramas y hojas brota de la Carta, volando en el aire con Wood escondida entre ellas en su forma de espíritu. Earthy solo tiene un momento para darse la vuelta y verla venir, antes de que Wood esté encima, enredándose a su alrededor y haciéndola rugir. Pero también incapaz de moverse.

"¡Sí!" Rin llama a Fly una vez más y se eleva hasta el edificio al lado de Earthy. "Earthy, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Destellos de luz sorprendentemente brillantes y el daño causado por Earthy se desvanece en la nada mientras la Carta se forma frente a Rin. Rin extiende su mano y la acepta con gratitud. Se desvanece a la vista, mostrando a una mujer con cristales en la frente y el cabello en dos remolinos, con un vestido con un corpiño cristalino y un cuello alto hecho de cristales. Sus manos están entrelazadas con recato delante de ella y se ve pacífica en comparación con la violencia que hizo antes.

Kero flota hacia él, mientras Rin mira fijamente la Carta en sus manos, temblando. "¿Rin?"

Rin lo mira radiante, con sus labios atrapados entre sus dientes. "Lo hice. ¡Lo hice Kero! ¡Atrapé todas las cartas!"

* * *

Por un momento, Kero no dice nada. Entonces él sonríe. "Buen trabajo. Las has capturado a todas... y restaurado mi poder".

Rin solo puede parpadear de sorpresa, mientras Kero se ilumina. "¿Kero?"

Un círculo mágico aparece debajo de la forma flotante de Kero y sus alas se expanden, cubriendo su cuerpo a medida que la luz crece. Rin retrocede y en un último destello de luz, el círculo desaparece y las alas retroceden.

La mandíbula de Rin cae.

Ante él, aparece un enorme león de pelo leonado, con enormes alas blancas angelicales y su pecho y cabeza están cubiertos por una armadura de plata, adornada con una gran joya roja. Dicho león se acomoda en sus patas traseras, se sienta y mira su forma.

"Aaaah... es bueno regresar a mi verdadera forma..." El león mira a Rin, llamando su atención con sus vibrantes ojos dorados y algo como una sonrisa está en su rostro. "Mis agradecimientos."

"¡Aaaah... espera... ¿¡Kero!?!" Rin lo mira con asombro. "¿Esta... esta es tu increíble y verdadera forma?"

Kero suspira. "Sí... ¿por qué todo el mundo reacciona así?" Murmura para sí mismo.

Rin se queda mirando a Kero. Aunque _Kerberos_ realmente le conviene ahora. "Tú... eres _tan genial_ ".

Kero se ve un poco nervioso por un momento, luego infla su pecho y se levanta una vez más. "¡Lo sé! Ahora, ¿qué tal si bajamos?" Kero extiende sus alas y se agacha al lado de Rin. "Es mejor si dejas que tu magia descanse un poco. Déjame llevarte".

Rin se acerca y toca la suave piel que cubre la forma de Kerberos. Luego sonríe, disfruta de la sensación y le da a Kero una breve caricia, antes de balancearse cuidadosamente sobre la espalda de Kero. Después de retorcerse un poco para sentirse cómodo, lo que Kero tolera, Rin sonríe. "¡Vámonos!"

Kero extiende sus alas y contrayendo los músculos de la espalda y de las piernas, salta en el aire, abriendo sus alas y volando por el cielo. Rin deja escapar un grito de alegría. Para él, esto es tan genial como usar a Fly, si no más.

* * *

Sekki los está esperando en el suelo, sonriéndoles. Kerberos aterriza con gracia frente a ella y le da un lento asentimiento mientras Rin se retira de su espalda.

"Es bueno verte con tu verdadero poder restaurado, Kerberos" dice Sekki formalmente.

"¡Sekki-san!" Rin corre hacia Sekki y se detiene justo delante de ella, prácticamente vibrando de emoción frente a ella. "¡Lo hice!"

Sekki se ríe. "Si lo hiciste. Muy bien hecho, Rin-kun".

"Así que con esto se acabó..." Rin mira a Earthy. Luego frunce el ceño por un momento. "Oye, Sekki-san... ¿todo lo que necesitas hacer es capturar las cartas para ser el nuevo maestro?"

Sekki parpadea, sorprendida ante la pregunta. "No. Hay algo más".

"Algo más..." Rin piensa de nuevo, tratando de recordar algo en el borde de su memoria.

_"El Juicio ya viene" agrega Light. "Y el Juez puede ser duro pero por una buena razón"._

_"No, Rin-kun. Gracias. Cuida de ellos, ¿quieres? Incluso si_ __él_ _ _no lo demuestra,_ **_es_ ** _realmente blando una vez que llegas a conocerlo."._

"Juicio... ¿quién es el Juez?" Pregunta Rin, sorprendiendo tanto a Kero como a Sekki.

Sekki es la primera en recuperarse. "Cuando Clow Reed creó las Cartas, él también hizo guardianes. El primero es Kerberos. Representando el Sol y la Magia Occidental. El que gobierna a Light, Firey, Earthy y todas esas Cartas que caen bajo ellas".

Kero asiente con la cabeza cuando Rin se gira para mirarlo, luego dice: "Y yo soy el Selector, eligiendo quién es digno de convertirse en el Maestro de las Cartas".

"Y el segundo..." Sekki vacila por un momento. "El segundo es Yue. Él representa la Luna y la Magia Oriental. Él gobierna a Dark, Windy, Watery y todas las Cartas que caen bajo ellas".

Rin baja la mirada hacia la Carta en su mano. Float y Shield ya habían regresado a él, incluso antes de que aterrizara, incluso Time, así que a diferencia de Earthy, ellas descansan en la funda en la pierna de Rin.

"Una luna... cuando encontré el libro por primera vez, había una luna en la contraportada... pero no ha estado allí desde que las Cartas se liberaron..." Rin murmura para sí mismo y luego levanta la vista. "Sekki-san... ¿qué pasará cuando firme esta Carta?"

Sekki no responde. Kerberos la mira con simpatía y se acerca a Rin, empujando su cabeza bajo su mano y haciendo que el niño se gire para mirarlo. "Yue aparecerá y comenzará el Juicio".

Rin mira la carta en su mano y respira hondo. "¿Cómo está mi magia?"

"Está bien" le asegura Kerberos.

Rin adopta una mirada determinada. "Bueno, no puedo esperar demasiado para firmar a Earthy. Podría salirse de control de nuevo. Así que... lo haré ahora." Rin busca en su bolsillo para sacar un bolígrafo, abriéndolo.

Todo está en silencio mientras Rin escribe cuidadosamente su nombre en la Carta. Tan pronto como Rin termina de escribir su nombre, levanta el bolígrafo y mira a su alrededor buscando a Yue.

En cambio, Sekki deja escapar un suave suspiro. "Rin-kun... lo siento."

Rin mira a Sekki. "¿Uh?"

"Por engañarte." Sekki responde simplemente. Y un círculo mágico aparece bajo sus pies, del mismo tipo que Kero. Rin mira, conmocionado, cuando Sekki cierra los ojos y parece quedarse dormida, como si hubiera sido golpeada por Sleep. Alas, grandes alas blancas, salen de su espalda y cubren su cuerpo tal como lo hizo Kero recientemente.

Rin da un paso atrás, su rostro conmocionado y el bolígrafo cayendo de su mano mientras la otra aprieta a Earthy.

Las alas se retiran lentamente, revelando una forma completamente diferente. El círculo mágico se desvanece lentamente cuando los pies tocan el suelo. El _hombre_ frente a él tiene el cabello largo y plateado, con un tinte violeta, que fluye por su espalda en una coleta suelta y un flequillo corto enmarcando su rostro. Lleva una túnica de seda blanca junto con una armadura azul oscuro en la parte superior. Un pendiente enjoyado en su oreja izquierda y una larga capa lateral cuelga de su hombro derecho. De manera distante, Rin nota que es muy atractivo y que con las alas blancas realmente luce como un ángel.

Pero Rin es atrapado por sus ojos, el penetrante azul plateado que ha estado persiguiéndolo en sus sueños desde hace algún tiempo, desde el día en que Dream lo atrapó. La garganta de Rin se seca y él traga.

"¿Tú... eres Yue?" Rin logra jadear, apretando sus manos en el pelaje de Kerberos.

El hombre - Yue - asiente lentamente. "Sí. Yo lo soy."

El vértigo hace que Rin casi se caiga, solo sujetándose de Kerberos mientras trata y falla en comprender lo que sucedió frente a él.

* * *

Rin retrocede, tambaleándose mientras se esfuerza por comprender lo que está frente a él, solo logrando no caer gracias a Kero. "Qué... pero... Sekki-san... ¿dónde está ella?" Pregunta Rin.

"Sekki soy yo". Responde Yue, haciendo que Rin retroceda de nuevo y apriete con fuerza su báculo. "¿No te pareció extraño?" Le pregunta a Rin.

Rin traga. _'_ _Sekki_ _-san... pero... ¿qué?'_

_Un golpe en su mejilla lo hace voltearse ligeramente y sonrojarse un poco al ver a Tsukishiro. La joven maestra levanta una ceja ante lo cansado que se ve. "¿Sucede algo, Rin-kun?"_

_Rin niega con la cabeza, sintiendo ese aturdimiento que aparece como un efecto secundario del destello. "N-no... solo..."_

_"Aguanta, ¿de acuerdo?" Tsukishiro le sonríe gentilmente. "Sé que es aburrido pero esto es importante. Se trata de los nuevos procedimientos para una emergencia como el fuego. Es bueno que los conozcas"._

_"_ _Uh_ _... sí, sí..." Rin se vuelve hacia el escenario y el portavoz, todavía sonrojado._

"¿No es extraño que te encuentres con un mago?" Pregunta Yue, con una voz suave y calmada. "En este mundo donde sabes muy bien lo raro que es. Los exorcistas que luchan contra los demonios disminuyeron las posibilidades de que se transmitiera el conocimiento, con su domadores de demonios y los Arias, los cuales todos pueden usar mashō. Con una cosa tan común y efectiva, ¿por qué luchar para mantener vivas las tradiciones mágicas?"

_"Rin-kun, ¿podría hablar contigo, por favor?" Esto, proveniente de Tsukishiro, hace que Rin se detenga y mire a Yukio. Yukio simplemente sonríe como respuesta._

_"Ve. Te esperaré en el lugar habitual." Yukio se para, reuniendo sus propias cosas y saliendo de la clase con el resto de los estudiantes._

_Unos pocos se retrasaron todo lo que pudieron, curiosos por saber por qué Tsukishiro llamó a Rin, pero la mirada que les dirige Tsukishiro los hace reconsiderar y salir del aula._

_Una vez que todos se han ido, Rin se acerca al escritorio de Tsukishiro, un poco nervioso._

_"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Rin se mueve con nerviosismo frente a Tsukishiro. Algo sobre esto se siente serio, pero Rin no puede pensar en nada que lo amerite._

_Manteniendo una expresión seria en su rostro, Tsukishiro le pregunta a Rin, "¿Cómo estás?"_

_"_ _Uh_ _?_ _Um_ _... estoy bien. Bastante bien, de hecho." Rin sonríe ante eso. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

_"Lo pregunto porque sé que has tenido un verano muy ocupado. ¿Cómo lo has estado manejando?"_

_Rin considera la pregunta. Recordando todas las Cartas que consiguió este verano, en_ _Natsuko_ _, y el trabajo en la cafetería. "Estoy bien". Entonces Rin parpadea. "¿Qué_ _podrí_ _...?" Rin de repente se da cuenta de que la forma en que Tsukishiro lo mencionó es muy rara, casi como si ella supiera..._

_"Sí." Tsukishiro finalmente sonríe ante eso, misteriosamente. "Sé que eres un_ _Cardcaptor_ _"._

_Rin retrocede y mira a Tsukishiro. "Pero eso..._ _um_ _..."_

_"De hecho, originalmente vine aquí por ti", explica Tsukishiro, levantándose y moviéndose desde detrás del escritorio. Acurrucada frente a Rin, ella toma su rostro entre sus manos. "Como la supervisora de tus pruebas"._

_"¿Supervisora?" Rin parpadea hacia Tsukishiro, sorprendido._

_"Sí. En caso de que las cosas te sobrepasen, se me permite intervenir. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, simplemente debo observar." Tsukishiro quita unos cuantos cabellos de la cara de Rin. "Pensé que merecías saberlo"._

_"Yo... entiendo..." Rin se aleja de Tsukishiro. "¿Es por eso que fuiste amable conmigo?"_

_Tsukishiro mira a Rin, sorprendida ante su herida expresión. "¡No! Descubrí que me_ _agradabas_ _poco después de conocerte. No voy a dejar de ser amable en el corto plazo"._

_"Oh". Entonces Rin se da cuenta de algo. "¿Eso significa que tú también eres--"_

_"Sí. Soy una maga, de la magia de la Luna de hecho", explica Tsukishiro. "Eso es lo que me permite tanto_ _supervisarte_ _como ayudarte si lo necesitas desesperadamente. ¿Recuerdas a Shadow?" Rin está confundido inicialmente con ese aparente cambio de tema, pero asiente con la cabeza después de un momento._

_"No fue Kerberos quien llegó a las luces durante esa prueba. Él había sido abrumado por las sombras, así que entré para darte la poca ayuda que necesitabas." La sonrisa de Tsukishiro se ensancha ante la sorprendida mirada de Rin. "La mayoría de las veces, no he tenido que intervenir. Incluso con Memory, te las has arreglado muy bien"._

"Pero... Sekki-san..." Rin parpadea lentamente. "Ella es... ella es..." Rin mira hacia abajo.

"Su cumpleaños debería haberte dado una pista". Agrega Yue, Rin se tensa ante eso.

"Seis de... Abril... el mismo día que libere las Cartas". Rin se estremece y recuerda ese incidente claramente.

_Rin sonríe cuando finalmente lo descubre, deteniendo su caminata mientras lo hace. "¡_ _Windy_ _!"_

_Luego retrocede, sorprendido cuando un gran viento aparece repentinamente y una luz debajo de él estalla. Cubriéndose la cara y agarrando tanto el libro como la carta, Rin no se da cuenta de que todas las demás cartas del libro son alzadas por el viento y están en el aire. Parecen flotar por un momento, antes de que de todas repente empiecen a dispersarse, de alguna manera atravesando las paredes y saliendo del monasterio._

_Hay una pausa mientras el viento se disipa lentamente. Rin levanta su cara, preguntándose qué demonios pasó y mira la carta. Luego echa un vistazo al libro; El libro ahora muy vacío._

"Sí. Cuando liberaste las Cartas, yo también fui liberado. Como le prometí a Sakura, le di forma a Sekki. Mi castillo y tu guía, alguien que sea una red de seguridad adicional y te apoye" Las alas de Yue se mueven ligeramente antes de alisarse. "No te culparé por no saber lo imposible que sería para ella usar las Cartas que reclamaste. Los nombres tienen poder después de todo. Pero como _ella soy yo_ , puede actuar como lanzadora sustituta".

_"Si uso_ _Sleep_ _, todos estarán definitivamente fuera del camino, pero..." Rin maldice. "No puedo usarla en esta situación, ¡no será suficiente! No tengo suficiente tiempo... "_

_Kero sale de la chaqueta de Rin cuando entran en un área despejada y se ve horrorizado cuando Rin saca dos cartas:_ _Sleep_ _y Time. "¡Oh no Rin! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Incluso si funciona, estarás demasiado cansado para lidiar con_ _Firey_ _y él simplemente va a quemar a todos hasta la muerte! "_

_Rin traga. "Lo sé pero--"_

_"¿Tal vez pueda ser de ayuda?" Ofrece Tsukishiro, viéndose un poco sin aliento y sonriéndole a Rin. "Llegué aquí tan rápido como pude"._

_"¿Puedes ayudar?" Rin mira a Tsukishiro, preguntándose cómo va a lograr eso._

_La Maga Lunar sonríe. "Sí. Puedes prestarme a Time. Puedo lanzar el hechizo por ti y así liberarte para que tengas suficiente energía para no solo usar a_ _Sleep_ _sino a todas las otras Cartas que necesitarás para derrotar a_ _Firey_ _"._

_Rin la mira fijamente. "¿Es eso posible?"_

_"Lo es. Kerberos, ¿qué piensas?" Tsukishiro se gira hacia el pequeño león flotante._

_Kero mira a Tsukishiro por un largo momento y luego hace clic._ __'Por supuesto.'_ _ _"Sí. Si eres tú, puedes hacerlo, pero necesitas el permiso de Rin"._

_Rin respira hondo y le pasa a Time rápidamente, sabiendo que se están quedando sin tiempo. "¡Entonces hazlo! Te doy permiso para que uses a Time."_

"Entonces... ¿fue... una mentira?" Pregunta Rin, temblando. "Todo... incluso si ella dijo..."

"No. Incluso me pidió dormir en lugar de mirar." Yue da un paso adelante y pasa junto a Rin y Kerberos, deteniéndose solo cuando esta frente al escenario cercano. "Kerberos, ¿es este a quien elegiste?"

"Sí. Okumura Rin." Kerberos responde. "Si dependiera de mí, ya lo habría aceptado como nuestro nuevo maestro".

Yue mira al cielo. "... lo mismo." Susurra. Una sonrisa se tuerce en sus labios y se vuelve hacia Kerberos. "No has cambiado. Todavía eres blando".

Yue se vuelve hacia Rin, quien está mirando a Yue en estado de shock. "¿Comenzamos entonces?"

Rin traga y asiente lentamente. _'Yo... ¿qué hago? ¡No puedo... no quiero herir a_ _Sekki_ _!'_

_"¿Estás bien, Tsukishiro-sensei?" Pregunta Rin, tomando a Time con suavidad en sus manos y recuperando también la funda para ponerla dentro de su chaqueta junto con Freeze y_ _Return_ _. Luego frunce el ceño. "¿Cómo te las arreglaste para usar a Time?"_

_"No le diste un límite de tiempo a su uso." dice Kero rápidamente antes de que Tsukishiro pueda responder. Ella le sonríe al pequeño guardián y se vuelve hacia Rin._

_"Eso es lo suficientemente cierto". Se levanta lentamente y casi se cae, Rin la atrapa._

_"_ _Woah_ _... déjame ayudarte..." Rin pone su brazo sobre su hombro y la apoya mientras salen del campanario y bajan las escaleras. "Gracias Tsukishiro-sensei. Por salvarme"._

_Tsukishiro lo mira y sonríe. "Sabes, Rin-kun, creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que, fuera de la escuela, puedas llamarme_ _Sekki_ _"._

_Rin mira a_ _Sekki_ _por un momento. "_ _Um_ _... ¿_ _Sekki_ _-san entonces?"_

_Ella se ríe, un poco sin aliento. "Sí. Eso funciona."_

Yue extiende sus alas y se eleva hacia el cielo, casi flotando sobre el escenario.

"Cartas creadas por Clow y dominadas por Sakura". Comienza, el escenario comienza a brillar. El área a su alrededor también se ilumina y Rin se gira para ver a todos a su alrededor brillar con luz débilmente antes de que esta se desvanezca. Rin se enfría, teniendo la sensación de que nadie se despertaría durante esto.

"Hay uno que desea convertirse en nuestro maestro". Yue continúa, atrayendo la atención de Rin hacia él. "Un niño elegido por Kerberos el Selector. Su nombre es Rin. Para ver si realmente es digno de ser nuestro maestro, Yo, el Juez, lo pondré a prueba en el Juicio Final".

La luz estalla y Yue se establece en el escenario, donde ahora hay un escudo levantado. Rin lo mira fijamente, frío y distante y se estremece. El báculo vibra en sus manos y mira hacia abajo para verlo brillar intensamente en respuesta a las palabras de Yue.

_'No puedo...'_ Rin se da cuenta, tragando. "No, yo no..."

Kero empuja su cabeza contra el pecho de Rin, dejando escapar un ronroneo ronco. "Debes. Has aceptado el reto. Conviértete en nuestro maestro Rin. O un desastre ocurrirá aquí."

Rin mira a Kero, horrorizado. "¿Desastre?"

En lo profundo de la ciudad, una campana comienza a sonar, fuertes tonos que resuenan a medida que el sol se oculta sobre el horizonte y se revelan las estrellas.

Desconocido para todos los demás, excepto para los tres que están despiertos y conscientes en Cross Park, una batalla definitoria está a punto de comenzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo es el último. Creo que para este momento ya todos sabían que Sekki era Yue ¿no?
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	43. Chapter 43

Muy por encima de la ciudad, las estrellas brillan intensamente. A medida que uno se acerca al suelo, las luces de la ciudad oscurecen las estrellas. Pero todavía se pueden ver algunas brillando, a pesar de la contaminación lumínica y es una de esas estrellas la que Yue mira.

Luego se gira, mirando al candidato, quien parece perdido y aún en estado de shock. Aunque es alto para su edad, Yue sabe lo joven que es. Sin embargo, no sabe más que eso, habiéndole dejado esas cosas a Sekki. Pero mientras duerme, ella sueña y Yue sabe que ya se preocupa mucho por él.

_'Pero ahora no es el momento'._ Yue empuja con frialdad los sentimientos suaves y gentiles que lo harían dudar y se prepara.

"Hay alguien que desea convertirse en su maestro". Yue continúa, atrayendo la atención de Rin hacia él. "Un niño elegido por Kerberos el Selector. Se llama Rin. Para ver si es realmente digno de ser nuestro maestro, yo, el Juez Yue, lo pondré a prueba en el Juicio Final".

Rin se tambalea frente a él y se gira para mirar a Kerberos mientras habla del desastre. Yue frunce el ceño más profundamente, dándose cuenta de que una vez más, la naturaleza suave de Kerberos le hizo olvidar explicar las nuevamente.

"No importa" dice Yue en voz alta, haciendo que Rin se gire hacia él. "Este Juicio comenzará".

Yue extiende la mano hacia Rin y observa cómo sus ojos se atenúan. Rin levanta el báculo y una brillante Carta flota a su lado. "Jump". Dice aturdido, las alas aparecen en sus botas y luego lo llevan al escenario.

La barrera cae y luego se eleva nuevamente, Rin parpadea rápidamente mientras su mente se aclara y mira a Yue.

Yue le devuelve la mirada fríamente. "Debes derrotarme. Demuestra que tienes la fuerza para ser el Maestro de las Cartas. Demuéstralo, o este mundo a tu alrededor sufrirá una gran catástrofe".

Rin tiembla, con las manos sobre su báculo y no se mueve, simplemente mira a Yue con los ojos muy abiertos y tristes.

Por un momento, Yue duda.

Y luego lo hace todo a un lado a favor de levantar la mano y reunir energía en ella. Energía que toma la forma de un fragmento de cristal rectangular. Yue se encuentra con los ojos de Rin, quien lo mira en estado de shock, liberando esa energía en forma de fragmentos de cristal directamente hacia Rin.

**Capítulo 43: Juicio de Esperanza**

Rin sabe que debería esquivar el ataque que viene hacia él. Pero está congelado, atrapado entre múltiples revelaciones y el deseo de no lastimar a Sekki. No a una de las pocas personas amables en su vida, no a una amiga.

Rin grita cuando los cristales perforan su piel, enviándolo de regreso y cortando su ropa. Rasguñan la piel, simplemente rasguñan, pero sangran visiblemente y se extienden para cubrir su piel. Rin jadea, sosteniendo un corte particularmente profundo con su mano libre mientras que la otra todavía agarra su báculo. Lentamente, Rin logra ponerse de pie y enfrentar a Yue nuevamente.

"Si no peleas, perderás" dice Yue simplemente, llamando nuevamente los fragmentos.

Rin maldice. "¡Shield!" Grita, invocando a la Carta para defenderse del próximo ataque. Los cristales se hacen añicos contra el poder de Shield, como resultado, la luz ciega a Rin.

Rin parpadea ante la luz y ve a Yue todavía parado allí. Pero esta vez manipula su magia de manera diferente, formando un arco de luz azul que extiende hacia atrás, formando una flecha brillante allí.

Rin mira la flecha mientras chispea y se potencia. Solo tiene un momento para tirarse al suelo antes de que sea disparada y rompa a Shield, creando una explosión que Rin siente, caliente y poderosa, sobre su espalda mientras se aferra al suelo. Lentamente, Rin mira hacia arriba y atrapa a Shield, nuevamente en forma de Carta y parpadeando débilmente.

Rin mira a Yue y se levanta lentamente. _'No puedo... solo defender...'_ Rin se da cuenta, horrorizado ante la idea.

Tendrá que atacar a Yue y eso lo congela nuevamente. Ni siquiera se mueve cuando Yue retrae su arco nuevamente y prepara una flecha otra vez.

Esta vez, la flecha encuentra su objetivo y Rin grita cuando lo atraviesa, enviándolo al suelo adolorido mientras la sangre fluye de la herida.

* * *

Kerberos quiere esconderse. Quiere desviar su mirada de lo que está sucediendo. Pero respeta y se preocupa por Rin demasiado como para mirar hacia otro lado, por lo que se obliga a mirar mientras Yue no se retiene nada en lo que respecta a luchar contra su nuevo maestro potencial.

_'Tal como lo_ _prometío_ _'._ Kerberos se da cuenta y se instala en el suelo. No hay nadie junto a él durante esto y por un momento Kerberos simplemente se siente solo, algo exacerbado por otro grito de Rin y el olor a sangre que llega a su nariz.

"Sakura... ¿es esto lo que viste?" Kerberos mira hacia arriba, buscando una estrella en el cielo nocturno. "Sakura... esto no es lo que viste. Lo que te hizo elegir a Rin no es esto. ¿Qué viste?"

Él espera, deseando una respuesta. Luego suspira y baja su gran cabeza, dándose cuenta de que no habrá ninguna respuesta.

" _Todo sin duda estará bien"._

Keroberos se sienta ante eso. "¿Sakura?"

Y jura que también escucha el sonido de las campanas.

* * *

Rin quiere gritar y llorar, pero se obliga a no hacerlo. A pesar del gran dolor que siente, Rin se niega a retroceder. Lentamente, Rin logra ponerse de pie frente a Yue nuevamente. Yue parece desapasionado, pero un extraño respeto podría estar en sus ojos.

_'O tal vez estoy delirando por la pérdida de sangre'._ Rin sacude la cabeza y con los dedos temblorosos saca a Heal. Bendiciendo todos los libros de Yukio, incluido el extraño que hablaba sobre heridas de flecha, Rin logra enviar a Heal al aire y simplemente levanta su báculo.

"¡Heal!" La energía de color rosa cubre a Rin, aliviando sus heridas y fortaleciéndolo de nuevo.

Ahora, sintiéndose mejor, Rin mira a Yue nuevamente. Hace una pausa por un momento, considerando cómo Yue le permitió tiempo para sanar. _'Este tipo... ¿realmente está luchando conmigo voluntariamente?'_

Rin lo descarta, sabiendo que no ayudará y en su lugar eleva su báculo. "Si te gustan tanto las flechas... ¡Arrow!"

La Carta cobra vida y Yue termina extendiendo sus alas y volando mientras Arrow apunta y suelta una descarga de flechas hacia él. Yue se da la vuelta cuando Arrow va por otra descarga y vuelve a llamar sus cristales.

Arrow es aplastada por los cristales, pero es tiempo suficiente para que Rin llame a otra Carta. "!Thunder, golpéalo!"

Yue baja al escenario nuevamente para evitar a Thunder. Frunciendo el ceño cuando aun así lo sigue, mueve sus alas y levanta un escudo. Thunder golpea su escudo y a pesar de sus intentos y gruñidos, no puede atravesar el escudo.

Rin se congela cuando Yue mira a Thunder, la energía azul se acumula a su alrededor. "Suficiente."

Otra explosión estalla y Rin cae, apenas recordando atrapar a Thunder cuando regresa, produciendo lloriqueos. "Está bien. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste". Rin alivia a la Carta, poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a Yue nuevamente.

Rin aprieta los dientes. _'Maldita sea... está jugando conmigo'._ Rin se da cuenta, entonces tiene que esquivar cuando Yue le envía más cristales.

Entonces, Rin mira en estado de shock cuando Yue aparece personalmente frente a él y lo agarra. "No lo suficientemente rápido."

Un grito estalla en el aire cuando magia, magia _hostil_ , fluye a través de Rin y lo hace colapsar en el suelo.

* * *

Yue se para sobre el niño maltratado y adolorido. No es así como lo habría hecho, pero hasta que _ella_ aparezca, Yue no tiene más opción que continuar con esto.

Yue se pregunta si fue demasiado. Tal vez, podría haberse salido con la suya manteniendo la distancia un poco más.

Una mano en su pie lo hace mirar hacia abajo, para ver a Rin levantarse lentamente, usando al guardián como una escalera y mirándolo. "Yo... no estoy acabado..."

"Si eso es así .." Yue empuja a Rin con el pie y este cae de nuevo. "Entonces levántate sin ayuda". Yue retrocede fuera del alcance de Rin.

Rin lo maldice con fluidez, hasta el punto en que Yue tiene que levantar una ceja con sorpresa. Rin entonces logra ponerse de rodillas y lentamente, muy lentamente, logra ponerse de pie temblorosamente, usando su báculo como apoyo. Se tambalea sobre sus pies y casi se cae de nuevo, sin embargo, Rin da un paso adelante y adopta una postura de lucha.

"No te voy a dejar ganar. No lo haré..." Rin parpadea, el sudor pegándole el cabello a la cara y haciendo que le escociesen los ojos.

Yue levanta su mano y forma el arco de energía una vez más.

Rin se estremece al verlo, luego se reafirma y saca una Carta. "¡Wood!"

"Tonto". Susurra Yue mientras la Carta se lanza contra él... y luego se devuelve para dirigirse hacia Rin, sorprendiendo al niño. Wood lo enreda, quitando el báculo de su agarre y levantando sus manos en alto mientras lo eleva en el aire.

Yue da un paso adelante y se detiene justo frente a Rin, quien lucha inútilmente. "Wood está bajo mi dominio. No puedes usar esa Carta contra mí".

Rin gruñe e intenta liberarse, solo para soltar un gemido de dolor cuando las ramas lo aprietan. "¿Qué... qué tipo de catástrofe debo detener? ¿Qué... qué clase de prueba es esta?"

Yue no dice nada durante mucho tiempo. Cuando finalmente habla, la cara de Rin se pone pálida por la sorpresa y el horror.

* * *

Rin presiona contra Wood pero no puede encontrar una manera de liberarse. Incluso con su gran fuerza, la magia de la Carta y el poder de Yue tras ella, hacen que le sea imposible liberarse.

Yue lo mira fijamente, como si pensara en su última pregunta.

"Pierdes y el sello de las Cartas se liberará una vez más. Y la catástrofe vendrá sobre este mundo". Dice Yue suavemente en respuesta.

"Sí, ¡entiendo esa parte!" Gruñe Rin. "¿Cuál es la catástrofe?"

Los ojos de Yue se estrechan. "Olvidar."

Rin lo mira fijamente. "¿Olvidar?"

"Si el candidato elegido por Keroberos el Selector no puede pasar la prueba del Juicio Final, todas y cada una de las personas que tuvieron algo que ver con las Cartas Sakura perderán sus sentimientos de amor hacia la persona que más les importa".

Rin se ahoga ante eso y palidece. "¿Qué... eso es... por qué harías eso?"

"Para salvar las Cartas". Yue dice suavemente. "Tú, que las has capturado y escrito tu nombre sobre ellas, te has convertido en el _que_ más _les_ importa. Todos aquellos que han sido entrelazados por su magia también pierden esos sentimientos, porque es la única forma de asegurarse de que las Cartas no se rebelarán y causarán daños por la pérdida de quien les importa".

La cabeza de Rin cae y él se estremece, tragando. _'Olvidar... olvidar... el tener un vínculo roto, uno tan importante...'_

Rin piensa en todos aquellos que se han encontrado con las Cartas o han sido afectados por ellas. El recuento aumenta y Rin se da cuenta lentamente de que todo Southern Cross e incluso una buena parte del Campus de la Ciudad True Cross se verían afectados por esto. Las Cartas estuvieron en todas partes y tuvo que usar algunas de ellas en varias personas también.

_'Y yo... quien está en el centro...'_ Rin se queda quieto, la imagen de Yukio le viene a la mente. Su precioso hermanito... _'No. Yo solo... ya está deshilachado, no lo dejaré..._

"¡No dejaré que rompas mi vínculo!" Rin gruñe y tira con fuerza de Wood, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Yue, quien retrocede sorprendido por sus ojos, los cuales han cambiado para verse demoníacos, con pupilas rojas y un borde irregular alrededor. "Me niego a descartar mis vínculos o a las Cartas. Yo..." Rin escucha el crujido de la madera y se acerca a donde está el báculo, presionando aún más mientras Yue observa en estado de shock. " _No_ voy a abandonar a Yukio. _No_ abandonaré las Cartas. ¡Hice una promesa y la _cumpliré_!"

Wood se agrieta y se rompe, liberando a Rin. Pero él no se detiene allí. Lo primero que hace es golpear a Yue directamente en la cara, haciéndole tropezar hacia atrás y levantar una mano hacia su cara, mirando a Rin con grandes ojos azul plateado.

"Yo... _prometí_ estar allí para las Cartas. Ser su maestro y nunca dejarlas estar solas". Rin se para ante Yue, negándose a retroceder. "¡No romperé sus corazones y no las abandonaré! ¡No importa cuántas veces me ganes, me levantaré por ellas! ¡Son mis _amigas,_ maldita sea!"

Y una gran luz brilla entre ellos, haciendo que Rin retroceda a medida que toma la forma de una niña, una con largo cabello plateado y alas en la parte superior de la cabeza, con un colorido vestido con volantes. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados, pero lentamente los abre y mira a Rin. Sosteniendo un corazón alado en sus manos, sonríe.

"Y _eso,_ es exactamente lo que deseaba escuchar".

* * *

Rin da un paso atrás, mirando con asombro a la extraña chica delante de él. Detrás de ella, Yue se pone de pie y se acomoda en una postura relajada. Algo brilla en sus ojos, algo cariñoso. Y fuera de la barrera, Kero suspira aliviado y se derrumba.

"Tú..." Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan. "¡Eres una Carta! Pero yo..."

"Soy la verdadera última carta". Ella comienza, mirando a Rin. "Y yo soy el _verdadero_ Juez".

Rin levanta su mano y la presiona contra su pecho, extendiendo sus dedos. Él recuerda algo que Light dijo cuándo la conoció y le da una sonrisa suave. " _Compartiendo_ mi corazón... has estado aquí todo este tiempo, así que ¿por qué solo ahora sales?"

La niña duda. "Supongo... que soy terca. No quería aceptar un nuevo maestro. No después de todo lo que Sakura hizo por mí".

"¿Qué hizo por ti?" Rin mira hacia el báculo en su mano, luego vuelve a levantar la mirada. "Sakura... fue muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?"

"Ella todavía lo es". La Carta susurra. "Ella es la que me salvo de mi soledad, algo que incluso Clow Reed, mi creador, no pudo hacer. Una vez, cuando era una Carta Clow, yo era Nothing".

Rin traga saliva. Algo sobre cómo lo dice, Rin tiene una sensación sobre lo que eso _significa_. Y al mirarla, Rin se da cuenta de que esta es probablemente _la_ _Carta_ más fuerte que existe.

"Cuando Clow Reed creó por primera vez sus Cartas..." La Carta extiende sus brazos y las otras Cartas flotan para rodearla a ella y a Rin. Solo ocho cartas se dividen para flotar en el medio; Memory, Artist, Repair, Mask, Heal, Switch, Armour y Cook. Rin las mira por un momento y suspira ante el hecho de que Record debe estar, una vez más, grabando estos eventos. Pero es un suspiro cariñoso.

"... las creó con el principio del Yin y el Yang en mente". La Carta termina, atrayendo la atención de Rin hacia ella una vez más. "Entonces, para las cincuenta y dos cartas que hizo, hizo una quincuagésima _tercera_ , una tan poderosa como todas ellas juntas, pero de naturaleza muy diferente". La Carta suspira. "Esta era Nothing, que es el yin oscuro para los otros yang luminosos. Yo, en otras palabras".

"Eso..." Rin traga saliva. "Siento que no fue del todo... correcto".

"Quizás". La Carta está de acuerdo. "Pero era lo que Clow Reed deseaba, mantener las cosas en equilibrio. Y así continúa..."

"Entonces él murió". La cara de la niña pierde su sonrisa brevemente. "Y antes de eso, fui sellada. Nadie más que Clow Reed y mis compañeras Cartas sabían de mi existencia y él me selló en una tierra lejana de donde normalmente vivía. Una tierra que se convirtió en el hogar de mi nuevo maestra".

Hay silencio por un momento, Rin reflexionando sobre lo que le dijeron. "Estabas muy sola".

"Tan sola... y cuando desperté y vi que Sakura era la nueva maestra... le hice daño. Y sin embargo, me ofreció amistad". La Carta le sonríe a Rin. "Y ella me salvó. Todavía puedo ser Yin, pero no soy _negativa_ ".

"¿Cómo hizo eso?" Pregunta Rin, mirando a la Carta ante él con asombro. "¿Cómo te salvó?"

"Habilidad, fe, una mano ofrecida en amistad... y su amor por su Syaoran". La sonrisa de la Carta se ensancha. "Soy _Hope_ ahora. Y has pasado la prueba final".

Rin la mira fijamente, mira fijamente a Hope y entonces hace click. "Quieres un maestro en el que puedas confiar. No quieres estar sola u olvidada otra vez".

"Sí". La sonrisa de Hope adquiere un tinte triste. "Y he sido muy terca... pero supongo que es normal para los de esta magia". Ella mira hacia atrás a Yue, quien se mueve torpemente. "Él era terco en el caso de Sakura".

Rin no puede evitar la risa que se escapa de su boca. _'Blando debajo de todo... así_ _que él e_ s de _quien ella estaba hablando.'_ "Ya veo... pero dijiste que pasé. ¿Me... aceptas como el nuevo maestro?"

Hope lo mira y sus facciones se suavizan. "Sí. Sí. Serás un buen maestro".

Ella flota hasta su altura y después de un momento, le da un beso en la frente. El beso le produce un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, refrescante. Y mirando hacia abajo, Rin ve que todas sus heridas han desaparecido e incluso su atuendo ha sido reparado y limpiado. Mirando hacia arriba, es recibido con la sonrisa de Hope mientras ella sostiene el corazón alado contra su pecho en un feliz abrazo.

"Ahora... ya sabes qué hacer aquí".

Rin sonríe y levanta su báculo. "Hope, te ordeno que regreses a tu verdadera forma... ¡Carta Sakura!"

Una brillante llamarada de luz es su respuesta y Rin retrocede cuando la luz lo cubre. Cuando se desvanece, ya no está en el escenario.

De hecho, Rin ya no cree que esté en Assiah.

* * *

No es un lugar espectacularmente extraño. Rin parece estar en la cocina de un hogar bastante acogedor, cálido y dulce. Pero Rin _sabe_ que no está en ninguna parte de Assiah. Un sonido suave lo hace girar y mirar boquiabierto.

La mujer que él sabe es Kinomoto Sakura. No lleva nada elegante, solo una blusa y una falda normal con un delantal encima. Ella tararea mientras trabaja en algo en la cocina, luego levanta la vista para ver a Rin y sonríe.

"Rin-kun. Felicidades por pasar la prueba de Hope". Sakura vierte lo que estaba trabajando en tres tazas y camina con dos en la mano. "Por favor toma asiento. Tienes tiempo aquí".

Rin se sienta vacilante en la mesa de la cocina y acepta suavemente la taza que le ofrece Sakura. El vapor caliente se eleva, trayendo un olor muy dulce a su nariz. Levanta la vista cuando otra silla chirría mientras Sakura se sienta.

En este momento, la única señal de cuán poderosa es Sakura es su aura, algo que está fuertemente contenido en ella. De lo contrario, uno podría confundirla con una ama de casa. Mirándola a los ojos, Rin se da cuenta de que nunca fue solo una ama de casa y no lo habría sido, incluso sin magia. Esos ojos verdes suyos están llenos de una determinación feroz que pocos pueden igualar.

"Vamos, toma un poco. Sabe mejor fresco." Sakura le dice con dulzura, haciendo que Rin vuelva a mirar su taza.

Después de una pausa y un suave soplido para enfriarlo, Rin toma un sorbo. Miel, especias y chocolate golpean su lengua y por un momento, Rin solo cierra los ojos y lo disfruta. Luego mira hacia arriba.

"Esto es..."

"Un lugar intermedio. Con la forma de mi antigua casa". Sakura explica suavemente. "Quería hablar contigo, después de que pasaras la prueba de Hope, así que prepare esto".

"Ya veo..." Rin mira hacia abajo y parpadea, notando que su báculo está en la mesa de la cocina. Sakura sonríe ante eso, luego se da vuelta cuando unos pasos entran a la cocina.

El hombre es alto y se ve tan normal como Sakura, jeans y una camisa con botones, pero sus ojos color ámbar y el poder que Rin siente dentro de él, le dicen la verdad. Mientras toma la tercera taza y se dirige hacia la mesa, Rin lo mira con asombro. Puede que no sea tan fuerte como Sakura, pero es aún más difícil para Rin obtener una buena lectura sobre él.

El hombre hace una pausa y le sonríe a Sakura, Sakura le devuelve la mirada. No hay nada más que sonrisas y encuentros de miradas, pero Rin baja la vista y siente su rostro arder por la intimidad que logran transmitir incluso en acciones tan pequeñas.

"Syaoran". Dice Sakura suavemente, entonces el hombre, Syaoran, toma asiento también. "Sabía que a ti también te gustaría conocerlo".

Syaoran se ríe y toma un sorbo de su taza. "Eres Okumura Rin. Y... sí, puedo ver por qué eres tú quien hereda este poder." Él mira a Rin de arriba a abajo, Rin se mueve nerviosamente bajo su mirada. "Te conviene."

"No... entiendo realmente esto". Rin mira su taza y flexiona los dedos sobre ella. Tomando otro sorbo para calmarse, mira hacia arriba. "¿Por qué yo exactamente?"

"Hay muchas razones, incluyendo _hitsuzen_ **(1)** ". Sakura inclina su cabeza ante eso, con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. "Pero, de hecho, tiene que ver principalmente con el razonamiento de que eres el mejor sucesor que pude encontrar en todo el mundo. No solo eres adecuado como nuevo maestro, necesitarás la fuerza en tu futuro." Sakura toma un sorbo de su taza. "El poder no debe desperdiciarse".

Rin considera esto y mira a Syaoran. Syaoran sonríe. "Estoy con mi esposa en esto. Tendrás que aprender a tener verdadera fe en tu propia magia".

Rin mira hacia abajo y asiente lentamente. "Sí, gracias. Yo..." Rin levanta la vista. "Yo... extrañamente, ha sido divertido".

Sakura se ríe. "Lo entiendo bien. Incluso con todas las dificultades y las aventuras que las Cartas trajeron consigo... uno no puede arrepentirse de eso". Sakura se acerca y agarra la mano de Syaoran. "Yo ciertamente no lo hago".

Rin mira sus manos antes de apartar la mirada - haciendo que Sakura se ría de lo nervioso que está-, aterrizando en el báculo. Después de un momento, Rin se acerca y lo levanta, sosteniéndolo en sus manos. "Creo que... esto es tuyo".

"Tienes buenos instintos" dice Sakura suavemente.

Rin mira al báculo y luego respira hondo y lo extiende hacia ella. "Deberías recuperarlo".

Sakura mira a Syaoran, luego se gira hacia Rin. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Tengo que usar mi propio poder ahora". Rin mira hacia abajo. "He estado usando principalmente el tuyo todo este tiempo. Si voy a ser el nuevo Maestro, tengo que demostrarlo".

Sakura sonríe. "Eso es verdad. Mi poder es el de las estrellas. Luz que es distante, pero brilla muy brillante. El tuyo... es un poder antiguo. Uno muy raro, de los cielos mismos." Sakura se acerca y toca el báculo. "Si realmente deseas renunciar a mi poder..."

"No voy a renunciar a él". Rin responde, sonriéndole a Sakura. "Solo lo estoy _devolviendo_ ".

Sakura se ríe y el báculo brilla, Sakura quita su mano. Rin retrocede cuando la luz estalla y luego se desvanece, dejando un nuevo báculo en su lugar.

El mango es negro con una extraña escritura plateada y kanji dorado envuelto alrededor de él, rematado con un cristal azul con forma de llama adornada. La llama de cristal está rodeada por lo que a los ojos de Rin, parece ser una elegante corona de oro invertida, puntiaguda pero hermosa, con las espigas y curvas doradas que se extienden hacia afuera de la llama de cristal.

Sakura tararea. "Parece que solo puedes desbloquear la mitad de tu poder en este punto. Tendrás que crear una llave propia para reclamar realmente tu magia. Pero la cerradura aún no ha aparecido y todavía tienes tiempo".

Rin mira al báculo, luego lo lleva de vuelta a su pecho y sonríe, sosteniéndolo suavemente. "Gracias."

"Todo eso fuiste tú, Rin-kun. Eres mucho más fuerte que yo y seguirás creciendo." Le asegura Sakura. "Ahora, mejor termina tu bebida. Kero-chan y Yue-san te están esperando".

Rin sonríe y alcanza su taza. Por un momento mira a la amorosa pareja que tiene delante y se pregunta...

_'¿Tendré eso algún día?'_

Luego lo descarta a favor de terminar su bebida dulce y tratar de memorizar las especias que tiene dentro.

* * *

Rin tarda un momento en darse cuenta de dónde está y por qué le duele la espalda. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, mira hacia ojos dorados y azul plateados. Los azul plateados se van rápido, mientras que Kero descansa su gran cabeza sobre el pecho de Rin. "¡Estas despierto!"

"Sí..." Rin se estira lentamente y se detiene. Tiene a Hope en una mano, de alguna manera con su nombre escrito, mientras que en la otra tiene el nuevo báculo que recibió en la cocina de Sakura. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Parecía que te desmayaste" dice Kero, luego resopla. "Sin embargo, es más como si te hubieras ido a algún lado. ¿Qué pasó? Puedo ver a tu báculo cambio".

"... Sakura..." Kero se pone rígido ante eso y Rin sonríe, bajando su báculo para rascarle detrás de la oreja, algo que hace que sus ojos se cierren y un ronroneo retumbante comience. "Ella me habló. Dijo algunas cosas... Syaoran también estaba allí".

Rin se sienta lentamente mientras Kero retrocede y mira a su alrededor. "¿Todos están dormidos todavía?"

"Sí. Pero no por mucho tiempo más". Rin se gira para mirar a Yue, quien está de pie cerca con los brazos cruzados.

Rin parpadea lentamente, luego se levanta. Caminando hacia Yue, se da cuenta de cómo se pone rígido. Pero dejando eso de lado, Rin mira al Guardián. Suavemente, extiende su mano libre e inclina su cabeza, mirando el moretón en su rostro. "Perdón por golpearte".

Yue parpadea lentamente como respuesta. "No importa".

"Aun así... solo estabas haciendo tu trabajo". Rin retrocede con una sonrisa cuando ve que Yue se siente incómodo. "Encantado de conocerte Yue, soy Rin". Después de una pausa, Rin extiende su mano.

Yue mira la mano de Rin pero no la toma. En cambio, sus alas crujen suavemente y una se estira, envolviendo a Rin delicadamente, lo que lo sorprende. Rin levanta una mano para tocar el ala, luego se detiene, pensándolo mejor.

"Eres nuestro nuevo maestro. Kerberos te acepta, las Cartas te aceptan y yo te acepto como tal" explica Yue. "No hay necesidad de presentaciones o disculpas".

"Oh... bueno, prefiero ser amigos". Rin le sonríe a Yue. "Si te parece bien".

Los ojos de Yue se abren, muy ligeramente, luego se suavizan. El hielo a su alrededor se retira muy ligeramente. "Ya veo... así que es por eso..." Murmura para sí mismo, luego mira a Kero.

"Kerberos, es mejor que te transformes de nuevo a tu forma falsa. El hechizo no durará mucho más tiempo".

Kero gime. "Ugh... acabo de recuperarla..." Aun murmurando, cierra los ojos y sus alas se expanden a medida que su círculo mágico brilla una vez más. Cuando las alas se retiran, su forma más pequeña ha regresado y vuela para descansar sobre el hombro de Rin.

Rin le sonríe a su amigo, luego se vuelve hacia Yue. "Sobre Sekki-san..."

"Ella está bien". Yue le asegura. "Es casi la hora de que todos se despierten". Yue hace una pausa por un momento, luego extiende una mano, acercando suavemente a Rin a su lado. Rin lo mira sorprendido, mientras sus alas se extienden. Sosteniendo a Rin, las alas de Yue se agitan y se elevan en el aire. Rin deja escapar un chillido de sorpresa, aferrándose a Yue mientras sus pies abandonan el escenario.

Yue mira hacia abajo una vez, pero por lo demás no reacciona ante eso. Simplemente vuela hacia donde está la familia de Rin y se instala allí.

Hay un momento de silencio, luego Rin se da cuenta de que todavía está aferrándose a Yue y salta hacia atrás, sonrojándose. Él mira a Yue y logra formar una sonrisa tímida. "Gracias."

Yue parpadea lentamente y retrocede. "Yo debería ser quien te agradezca".

Rin no tiene la oportunidad de preguntarle qué quiere decir, antes de que el círculo mágico de antes regrese y las alas de Yue se expandan y lo cubran. Cuando el círculo se desvanece y las alas desaparecen, Sekki está de regreso.

Por un momento ella se queda allí parada, luciendo aturdida, luego mira a Rin. Una brillante sonrisa cruza su rostro. "Rin-kun".

Rin la mira fijamente, poniéndose rígido. Luego se lanza, desalojando a Kero debido al brusco movimiento y dándole un abrazo, lamentándose "¡Sekki-san!"

Sekki tropieza un poco, luego se ríe y le devuelve el abrazo. "Rin-kun... me alegro de que estés bien". Ella lo calma acariciando su cabeza, sonriéndole dulcemente a Rin mientras la mira con lágrimas en los ojos. "Pensé... que podrías estar enojado..."

"Yo estaba... pensé que no te volvería a ver". Rin se las arregla para decir, hipando un poco. "¿Y por qué estaría enojado? No hay razón para ello..."

Sekki se ríe, pero también siente un cálido resplandor ante las últimas palabras de Rin. "Yue no puede estar fuera todo el tiempo, aunque sea solo porque es tan notable. En este momento está descansando; Si hay necesidad de él, te aseguro que volverá".

"Oh... eso es bueno... no creo que haya causado una buena primera impresión y quiero intentarlo de nuevo..." Rin casi murmura lo último sobre el estómago de Sekki.

Sekki lo mira fijamente. "Vamos Rin-kun... no seas así". Ella levanta su cabeza de nuevo y le sonríe. "Hiciste una _muy_ buena primera impresión. Yo lo sabría. También soy Yue después de todo".

Rin la mira por un momento, luego una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro y se limpia las lágrimas. "Sí, sí..."

Permanecen allí por un momento más, con Kero mirándolos con una suave sonrisa, luego el sonido de alguien gimiendo los hace retroceder y darse la vuelta para ver que el resto se está despertando lentamente. Rin respira hondo.

"Entonces... ¿cómo vamos a explicarlo?" Rin le pregunta a Sekki.

Un brillo en los ojos de Sekki anuncia lo que va a decir antes de decirlo. "Nada. Solo... afirmaremos que también nos quedamos dormidos y simplemente nos despertarnos primero. Digamos que realmente fui la primera y fui a mirar alrededor y te encontré".

Rin se ríe un poco ante eso y luego asiente, un poco más sombrío. "Sí, eso funciona".

Kero también se ríe y rápidamente se lanza hacia Rin antes de que Yukio se despierte lentamente, confundido sobre lo que sucedió y dónde está.

* * *

Lo primero que ve Yukio cuando se despierta es a Sekki y Rin riéndose juntos. Aturdido, Yukio se cuestiona eso, tratando de recordar lo que pasó.

Cuando lo hace, se sienta y mira frenéticamente a su alrededor. El alivio mezclado con el desconcierto lo llena cuando ve que no hay daño y Shirō y el resto de los monjes están durmiendo cerca. Kyōdō en particular está roncando, haciendo que Yukio se frote la frente antes de girarse para mirar a Rin.

En ese momento, Rin se da cuenta de que está despierto y se ilumina. "¡Yukio!"

Yukio no está preparado para ser abordado por su hermano. "Nii-san... ¿qué pasó?"

Rin frota su rostro contra el de Yukio y luego retrocede, parpadeando inocentemente. "Bueno... no lo sé. Me quedé dormido y me desperté con todo esto viéndose así. Bueno, Sekki-san aparentemente se despertó antes que yo y todo el parque todavía está durmiendo. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, así que decidimos esperar. Sekki-san no pudo contactar a nadie por alguna razón, su teléfono celular dejó de funcionar brevemente y nada solo... "Rin se encoge de hombros, sin saber que decir. "Nadie está herido, solo duermen. Algunos están en posiciones extrañas pero están... bien"

"Eso es extraño". Yukio mira a su alrededor y se levanta lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia Shirō. Perdiéndose la expresión de alivio y culpabilidad en el rostro de Rin cuando compra la confusa historia de Rin.

Yukio se arrodilla junto a su padre y después de mirarlo, le da una sacudida suave. "¡Tou-san, despierta!"

Shirō gime. "Cinco minutos más."

Por un momento, Yukio se debate entre la risa y la molestia. La risa gana ya que Shirō sonaba demasiado parecido a su hermano allí. "Tou-san... es importante".

Shirō gime y lentamente abre los ojos, mirando con cansancio a Yukio. "¿Que pa...?"

Yukio puede ver como la realización lo golpea y Shirō se sienta, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor y luego se relaja al darse cuenta de que nada está mal. Se gira hacia Yukio, quien se encoge de hombros.

"Todos se quedaron dormidos y no hay daño a nada ni nadie". Yukio mira a Rin y Sekki, quienes están hablando juntos de nuevo. "Tsukishiro-sensei se despertó primero y luego Nii-san lo hizo. No pudieron hacer nada más que esperar debido a que el teléfono celular de Tsukishiro-sensei simplemente dejo de funcionar".

Shirō suspira ante eso y se estira un poco. "Ve a despertar al resto. Sera mejor ver sobre cómo ayudar con el control de daños. Realmente, un terremoto tan grande y sin embargo ningún daño físico..." Shirō toma la mano de Yukio para impulsarse para levantarse y colocarse en posición correcta con su muleta, con una mirada reflexiva en su rostro.

Yukio sonríe ante eso, luego se gira para ir hacia Kyōdō, quien ronca y con quien en realidad debate el patearlo para despertarlo, aunque solo sea porque ese ruido es _terrible_.

* * *

Es muy tarde para cuando todos regresan a casa. Hubo que hablar con la policía y varias personas que necesitaban cierta seguridad sobre lo que sucedió. De todos modos, Rin está agradecido a pesar de la hora tardía y el tiempo que tomó. Todo lo que sucedió demostró que, en última instancia, no se hizo ningún daño y que nadie tenía ni el más mínimo moretón.

Su llave cuelga alrededor de su cuello nuevamente, aunque la apariencia ha cambiado para reflejar el nuevo aspecto del báculo. Rin tararea para sí mismo mientras prepara un bocadillo nocturno para él y Yukio (y en secreto también para Kero) mientras Yukio habla en voz baja con Shirō.

Rin les da su privacidad. _'Después de todo... los secretos no son algo por lo que debería estar molesto'._ Rin mira a Yukio y aunque no puede leer su expresión, decide que de todos modos, no es importante.

"Por lo tanto, Rin... ¿De qué _hablaste_ con Sekki-san mientras todo el mundo estaba inconsiente?" Rin se vuelve hacia Izumi, quien está sonriendo locamente hacia él. Rin le da una mirada exasperada, sabiendo exactamente lo que está implicando.

"Solo cosas. Sobre cocinar y enseñar y cuándo todos los demás se iban a despertar". Rin pone los ojos en blanco mientras Izumi dice "¿Eso es todo?" con voz descarada.

"¡Oyaji, Izumi está siendo un idiota otra vez!"

"¿Qué está haciendo ahora?" Shirō se ríe entre dientes, cojeando hacia el mostrador de la cocina.

"¿Qué? Solo preguntaba por Sekki-san." Izumi dice alegremente.

"Primero, Sekki-san no te dio permiso para usar su primer nombre". Rin lo fulmina con la mirada. "Segundo, ella es mi maestra, imbécil".

Shirō finalmente se da cuenta de lo que Rin está implicando - o más bien lo que Izumi estaba implicando- y golpea al monje en la cabeza. "No seas grosero".

"De ti eso no significa nada". Izumi se queja, frotándose la cabeza.

"Entonces escúchame a _mí_ " Yukio se mete, mirando mal a Izumi. "Nii-san, ¿sobre _qué_ hablaron?"

"Hmm... nada específico. Simplemente pasamos el tiempo con cosas ligeras" Rin se encoge de hombros. _'No puedo decirles la verdad sobre que_ _Sekki_ _-san se convirtió en Yue y... sí... de ninguna manera'._ "Cosas amigables".

"Por mi parte, estoy feliz de que Tsukishiro-san sea amable con Rin hasta ese grado". Shirō se sienta en la mesa de la cocina con un gemido. "Oye, Rin, ¿vas a acaparar todo eso para ti?"

Rin mira hacia la colección de dulces y aperitivos que ha estado preparando y sonríe. "Nah. Déjame sacar un poco más".

"Increíble. Una pequeña fiesta para relajarse después de eventos estresantes siempre es bueno." Shirō suspira de alivio ante eso, mientras Rin saca los platos adicionales y saca un poco más de dulces y aperitivos. Pronto, una buena colección de varios alimentos - que van desde tartas de cerezas hasta nikuman- se exponen para que todos puedan sacar y compartir.

Rin es el último en sentarse a la mesa y la razón es clara, ya que saca vasos de limonada para todos y la fresca bebida agridulce es recibida con alegría.

Rin sonríe y se desliza para sentarse al lado de Yukio. Invisible para todos los demás, el plato extra en el que desliza algunos bocadillos es pasado hacia debajo de la mesa para que Kero lo disfrute.

Rin mira a su familia y sonríe. Él tiene a Shirō y Yukio. Los monjes del monasterio de Southern Cross. Kerberos, Sekki y Yue.

Y tiene sus Cartas, las cuales toca suavemente a través de la funda, sintiendo su calidez dentro de su magia.

_'Esto... tengo suerte'._ Rin se da cuenta, mirando a su familia y pensando en aquellos que no están aquí en este momento. Incluso considera a todos los que conoció mientras trataba con las Cartas y cómo, gracias a Sekki y las Cartas, no abandonó la escuela.

_'Soy una de las personas más afortunadas del mundo'._ Decide Rin con una gran sonrisa. Yukio se da cuenta, pero lo hace a un lado mientras Rin toma algunas de las golosinas, feliz de que su hermano esté a salvo.

_'Todavía no lo sabe... y eso es bueno. El sello durará'._ Yukio sonríe ante eso y por un momento espera que, tal vez, Rin no necesite romper el sello. _'No puedo decirlo con certeza pero... no durará... pero mientras lo haga, protegeré a mi hermano. No soy débil'._

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Yukio se da vuelta para mirar a Shirō y con un solo gesto, logra llamar su atención y darle una pista de sus pensamientos.

Shirō por un momento parece consternado, luego suspira y asiente lentamente. _'No voy a poder evitar que trabaje para la próxima prueba de exorcista... maldición, mejor asegurarse de que manejará el rango, más que del examen'._

A medida que las cosas permanecen igual y lentamente comienzan a cambiar, Rin y su familia logran concentrarse en el feliz presente y la felicidad que han ganado durante el año y un poco desde que Rin comenzó en Junir High y desconocido para la mayoría, se convirtió en el Cardcaptor.

La fiesta continúa abajo hasta altas horas de la noche - es sábado, después de todo-, mientras que arriba en la habitación, el Libro de Sakura brilla brevemente.

" _Todavía no. Solo puedo_ _concederte_ _unas pequeñas vacaciones, Rin- kun."_ La suave voz de Sakura se desvanece lentamente después de eso, al igual que el resplandor alrededor del Libro. _"Después de todo... hay más pruebas por delante..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario: 
> 
> (1)Hitsuzen: Un evento predestinado naturalmente. Un estado en el que otros resultados son imposibles. Un resultado que solo puede obtenerse por una sola casualidad y todas las demás causalidades necesariamente crearían resultados diferentes. Los eventos ocurridos en el hitsuzen son entendidos como conectados a un esquema mayor, significando al esquema y a su finalidad como un todo. 
> 
> No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable(hitsuzen).- Yuuko Ichihara
> 
> Notas: Oficialmente, la primera parte ha Finalizado.
> 
> Continuará en: "Herencia de la Magia"
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


End file.
